Un jour, une vie, une histoire
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: Tout le monde a un rêve, Barbe Blanche rêvait d'avoir une famille et elle rêvait de vivre et d'être libre. Qui est cette Elle ? Venez le découvrir, car sa vie ne fait que commencer.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à vous tous, pour ceux qui m'ont suivi j'ai déjà écris 2 fics dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais cette fois je plonge dans l'univers de One Piece.^^

Ce début de fic je l'ai eu pendant mes épreuves de BTS (courant début mai) et aujourd'hui (5 juillet 2012 à 14h j'aurais mes résultats).

Donc j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai jamais autant écrit en si peu de temps plus de 200 pages en moins d'un mois Oo je vous jure même mes fics perso font pas autant.

Donc si vous aimez les histoires bien longues, vous avez frapper à la bonne porte.^^ Surtout qu'avec One piece il y a pas mal à creuser.^^

Bon je tiens à préciser qu'étant attachée à Ace et Barbe Blanche et n'acceptant pas leurs morts dans cette fic ils sont vivants ^^.

Une autre surprise attendra les fans de cet équipage (dés le chapitre 2) ;) mais j'en dis pas plus héhé seul mes bêtas savent ^^...

Puis j'ai mon rôle de Sadique à tenir lol (que vous aller redécouvrir pour ceux qui me connaissent ou découvrir si ce n'est pas le cas MDR)

En ayant parlé de Bêta je tiens à les remercier d'avoir accepter de me relire il s'agit de:

Liaskane et Kogame-chan35 qui seront mes bêtas pour cette palpitante aventure qui est toujours en-cours et qui a déjà 23 chapitres d'écris (5/07/2012).

Le 24ème est en marche, quoi qu'il arrive je terminerais ma fic, donc rassurez-vous je ne la laisserais pas à l'abandon.

Je tiens à préciser que seulement 2 chapitres sont corrigés, donc je vais publié le 1er dans un premier temps.

Un bonus vous attends à la fin du premier chapitre.

Je vous ai fait assez attendre voici donc Un jour, une vie, une histoire...

* * *

**Un jour, une vie, une histoire...**

**Chapitre 1 : Marineford, lieu de toutes les rencontres !**

C'était il y a 15 ans...

- Feu ! ordonna un capitaine de la Marine.

Des bruits de boulets de canons fendirent l'air pour s'abattre sur une île, comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle, lors d'un Buster Call.

_Sur l'île :_

- Non, maman ! cria l'enfant.

Il s'écroula et ferma les yeux.

_15 ans plus tard :_

- Ace, révèle au grand public le nom de ton père, ordonna Sengoku.

- C'est Barbe Blanche, s'exclama Ace sur l'échafaud.

- C'est faux, ta mère s'appelait Portgas D Rouge et ton père était le Seigneur des Pirates, Gol D. Roger ! révéla Sengoku.

Le public, qui regardait depuis des écrans l'imminente exécution de Portgas D Ace, fut choqué par la nouvelle.

Ainsi, le roi des pirates avait un descendant !

- Mais rassures-toi Ace, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, continua Sengoku.

C'est alors que 2 soldats apparurent, portant une croix sur laquelle était attachée une jeune femme.

Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Ace, elle était d'assez petite taille. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncés et ondulés cachaient en partie son visage.

Elle ne portait qu'un haut à manche court blanc et un pantacourt de la même couleur s'arrêtant à la hauteur de ses genoux.

La jeune inconnue semblait être inconsciente. Sengoku se dirigea vers elle et prit quelque chose dans sa veste, une seringue.

Il piqua la jeune femme avec. Presque aussitôt, elle se réveilla :

- Ça fait maintenant presque 10 jours que nous t'avons plongée dans le coma, refuses-tu toujours de renier ton père ou bien as-tu décidé de prêter main forte à la Marine ? demanda Sengoku.

Ce dernier tint d'une main le visage de la demoiselle pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux :

- Je refuse ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle dégagea son visage et essaya de se libérer de ses liens :

- Tu seras donc la première à être exécutée, ainsi je mettrais un terme non pas à une, mais à 2 lignées, poursuivit Sengoku. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est cette femme. Ça vous fera un choc, tout comme moi lorsque j'ai appris, il y a 15 ans, qui elle était. Aujourd'hui, je tâcherais de mettre fin à ta lignée, Newgate, car il s'agit là de ta fille !

Edward Newgate, dit Barbe Blanche, s'en trouva choqué, il regarda plus attentivement sa prétendue fille :

- Adrianna, murmura le pirate.

- Père ? firent ses fils inquiets attendant une réponse.

- … Je crains malheureusement que Sengoku ait raison, elle ressemble étonnement à une femme que j'ai aimée, il y a de cela plus de 20 ans, continua Barbe Blanche.

- PIRATES ET ALLIES DE BARBE BLANCHE ! s'écria l'intéressée, attirant l'attention de tous. Ils veulent vous pousser à la mutinerie ! Ne croyez pas Akainu ! Je vous en conjure, ils vont vouloir créer la confusion au sein de vous et...

Sengoku la gifla pour qu'elle se taise.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? demanda la jeune femme, la lèvre fendue. Frapper ?

Celle-ci fusilla l'Amiral en Chef de son regard le plus noir :

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, cracha-t-il en appuyant sur sa gorge.

- Mon père est un homme bien, contrairement à vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en se débattant comme elle le pouvait.

- Exécutez-la, ordonna le Marine aux bourreaux.

La jeune demoiselle sentit qu'on lui maintenait la tête inclinée, pour qu'elle soit tranchée. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put, crier.

- LÂchez-moi !

Elle libéra alors un puissant courant d'énergie, assommant une bonne partie de l'armée de la Marine.

- C'est pas vrai, elle possède le fluide royal !

Sengoku, sous le choc, ne la quitta pas des yeux en tant qu'Amiral en Chef, cela l'avait à peine ébranlé mais ce n'était pas le cas des plus faibles esprits, se retrouvant maintenant à terre.

Néanmoins, cela avait aussi énormément épuisé la jeune femme, qui était complètement essoufflée.

- Voilà ce qui devait arriver, tu as utilisé tes dernières forces, asséna fièrement le Marine. Je reste tout de même surpris qu'après 3 semaines de privation de nourriture, tu arrives à me tenir tête comme tu l'as fait.

- Relâche ma fille et mon fils ! commanda Barbe Blanche, qui était avec ses hommes à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'échafaud.

- Si tu veux la rejoindre, il faudra encore nous passer sur le corps, prévint Akainu.

Lui et les deux autres Amiraux se levèrent, postés devant l'échafaud en tant qu'ultime défense.

- Le fluide de ta gamine est puissant pour quelqu'un qui suit une restriction alimentaire depuis 3 semaines, je peine à croire qu'elle ait réussi avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait à mettre à terre toute la Marine, remarqua Aokji.

- Mais il semblerait qu'elle ne le maîtrise pas, elle l'a déclenché dans un moment de désespoir, coupa Kizaru.

- Vous croyez ? répliqua-t-elle. Alors comment vous expliquez que juste vos soldats aient été touchés ? sourit-elle. Je maîtrise parfaitement mon fluide et cela depuis que je suis petite. J'assomme qui je veux, même si vous avez toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne me reste que peu de forces. Maintenant vous êtes seulement quatre combattants émérites contre une armada de pirates, les Vice-Amiraux encore debout ne tiendront pas longtemps face aux commandants de flotte. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous en sortir ?

Les 3 amiraux regardèrent autour d'eux, sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient constater : tout était calme, des milliers d'hommes bavant sur le sol évanouis, et cette gamine avait raison.

Akainu s'élança alors vers Barbe Blanche et l'attaqua :

- C'est décidément une manie chez vous, de faire des larbins ! railla Akainu.

- PAPA ! cria avec horreur la jeune fille.

L'Empereur des Mers stoppa les coups de lave sans difficulté :

- Je t'interdis de traiter ma fille de cette façon, siffla-t-il.

- Il est temps d'y mettre un terme, asséna Sengoku en voyant que la situation tournait.

Utilisant son Fruit du Démon, l'Amiral en Chef se transforma, atteignant l'état gigantesque de Bouddha.

- Si tu avances encore, Barbe Blanche, je les écrase sans hésitation, menaça-t-il.

Les pirates se figèrent face à l'énorme main d'or au-dessus des deux héritiers.

- … En fait, vous êtes encore plus laid et horrible comme ça, déclara la jeune femme.

- Tu vas te taire ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Le Marine tourna son regard vers elle et leva la main pour l'aplatir :

- Non ! s'exclama le commandant de la seconde flotte, horrifié.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle provoquée ? demanda Joz.

- Pour ça, fut la seule réplique d'un Barbe Blanche souriant.

La prisonnière capta le regard de Sengoku, qui comprit trop tard son erreur. Il ne put empêcher le déchaînement d'une puissante vague de fluide royal, qui l'assomma net avec les trois amiraux, ne résistant pas à une seconde attaque. Puis, elle s'effondra.

- Père, faîtes vite, elle s'est évanouie et elle est livide !

Ace, tout aussi paniqué qu'impuissant, regrettait clairement de ne pas pouvoir tenter quelque chose. Barbe Blanche s'avança et, avec le fruit du tremblement, explosa les portes qui gardaient l'échafaud lui et ses hommes prirent aussitôt la place. Bientôt, ils rejoignirent les deux prisonniers.

- ACE ! hurlèrent une bonne partie des pirates.

Marco se dirigea vers Ace et le libéra de ses menottes avec une clé qu'avait discrètement fait tomber Boa Hancock (pour quelle raison, ça, il l'ignorait) sur son chemin.

L'impératrice des Pirates, porteuse du Fluide Royal, avait fait semblant d'être touchée et s'en allait à présent vers Impel Down avec un vaisseau volé.

- Vista, quémanda l'homme le plus fort du monde, occupe-toi des liens de ma fille.

En effet, celle-ci n'était maintenue que par d'épaisses cordes. Elle ne devait pas posséder de fruit du démon, pour ne pas être attachée avec du granit marin.

Le commandant se chargea de couper ce qui retenait les poignets et les chevilles de la jeune femme. La prenant contre lui, il lâcha un sifflement rageur.

- Regardez-moi ça, ils ne l'ont pas attaché qu'aujourd'hui, les ordures !

Barbe Blanche observa les marques, elles étaient très foncées et saignaient un peu. Dans un geste paternel, il dégagea d'un doigt le visage de sa descendance, caché par quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Partons, notre mission est terminée, déclara-t-il sombrement.

- Père, je..., commença Ace tête baissée.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut partir avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits le temps des explications se fera une fois en sécurité.

Ace se tut aussitôt, il avait tellement honte... Si cette inconnue n'avait pas utilisé le reste de ses forces pour éviter la guerre imminente, c'était sûr et certain qu'il aurait perdu des frères. Il avait tellement honte de ne pas avoir écouté son père lorsqu'il lui avait dit de ne pas partir à la poursuite de Barbe Noire…

Mais l'Empereur avait raison : il avait fait assez de conneries, inutile de retarder leur départ pas après le sacrifice de la fille de leur capitaine. Tous les pirates rejoignirent le Moby Dick et commencèrent à partir.

Ils sortirent de la baie qui avait été dégagée de la glace à grand renfort de coups de canon. Ils pressèrent le pas quand ils entendirent au loin des soldats se relever et leur courir après.

Une attaque frôla le dos de Vista, qui s'était décalé au dernier moment mais ne put que tomber au sol. La jeune femme qu'il portait se réveilla plus ou moins quand il effectua une pirouette avant de se mettre devant son adversaire.

Tout était flou pour elle, ses yeux se rétrécirent sans hésiter un seul instant. Elle se releva comme elle pouvait, prit dans le même mouvement fluide une des épées de Vista et arrêta net Mihawk.

Les mains tremblantes, elle soufflait doucement, encore à moitié comateuse malgré la force qu'elle puisait dans ses bras.

- Ça suffit maintenant, espèce de lâche ! Attaquer un adversaire par derrière !...

Cela se voyait qu'elle bouillait de colère. Pour preuve, l'épée qu'elle tenait entre les mains s'illumina. D'un mouvement rapide, elle frappa Mihawk qui stoppa le coup mais ce fut insuffisant. Continuant d'attaquer à l'aide du fluide, elle fut rejointe par Vista et, à eux deux, repoussèrent le Capitaine Corsaire au-delà d'une faille créée pour l'occasion par Barbe Blanche.

- Allons-y, sollicita la jeune femme, grimaçant en frottant ses marques machinalement.

- Vous êtes du genre coriace ! s'écria le commandant en recommençant à courir.

- Peut-être, mais ne perdons pas de temps. Tenez, fit-elle en tendant l'épée à Vista.

Il refusa gentiment, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Gardez-la tant qu'on n'est pas sur le navire, vous avez l'air de savoir vous en servir.

- Merci. C'est d'ailleurs miraculeux, quand je pense que la dernière fois que j'ai touché une épée, c'était il y a quinze ans !

- Quinze ans sans pratique et vous arrivez à contrer le meilleur épéiste du monde ? s'étonna l'épéiste.

- Hein ? C'est lui, Oeil de Faucon ? comprit enfin la jeune femme.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ignoriez qui c'était ?

- J'aimerais vous y voir, à être coupé du monde pendant autant d'années ! J'avais entendu parler de lui mais j'ignorais à quoi il ressemblait.

Elle était la cause d'étonnement de plusieurs pirates mais ne s'arrêta pas. Pas maintenant qu'elle était libre. Plusieurs soldats s'étaient d'ailleurs réveillés, il ne fallait pas traîner.

- C'est dans la tête, dans la tête, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

Elle était affamée mais ce n'était pas le moment ! Pourtant, sa faim et sa fatigue la rattrapaient, sa vision se faisait trouble.

Déjà qu'elle était à côté de plaque quand elle s'était battu contre Mihawk, mais là c'était pire, ça lui donnait de sérieux vertiges.

Son corps lui hurlait de s'arrêter et de lâcher prise mais jamais elle ne le ferait, elle préférait mourir. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit, un dernier effort se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Ses membres ne se mouvaient plus que par sa simple volonté, sinon, elle se serait écroulée dans la seconde.

Elle monta sur le navire de son père et tomba à genoux, la respiration difficile. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge en sang quand l'air y rentrait.

Sa vision se détériorait et elle sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle mit une main à son visage pour essayer de se maintenir éveillée et murmura :

- Hypoglycémie...

Elle s'écroula l'instant suivant. Tout le monde resta silencieux.

Leur colère, celle contre la Marine, était palpable, faisant monter une tension presque insupportable. Beaucoup se préparèrent à partir et attaquèrent avec les canons leurs ennemis reprenant conscience petit à petit.

Le médecin de bord se précipita sur la jeune femme, portant avec un commandant un brancard et une trousse de secours.

- Si elle nous fait une bonne hypoglycémie, ça va l'aider. Allez vite me préparer de l'eau sucrée, la perfusion ne sera pas suffisante et n'agira pas tout de suite, ordonna-t-il en déballant ses affaires.

Avant même que sa requête fut terminée, Marco et Ace s'élançaient vers les cuisines.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réussi à courir dans un tel état, murmura le médecin en vérifiant l'état général de santé de sa patiente.

- Alors ? demanda Barbe Blanche avec inquiétude.

- Il semblerait qu'elle ne fasse qu'une hypoglycémie. En ce qui concerne ses blessures, avec les bandages que je lui ai fait, d'ici un mois il n'y paraîtra presque plus. Il ne faut pas s'attendre par contre à ce qu'elle se réveille prochainement, déballa le pirate d'une traite.

- Mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger ?

- Non, je pense même qu'elle récupérera assez rapidement. Sa détermination l'a aidé à tenir jusqu'à maintenant, je suis confiant. Elle est juste épuisée, il lui faut surtout beaucoup de repos.

Les commandants de la première et seconde flotte revirent alors avec ce qui était demandé.

- Merci, fit le médecin en penchant la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'elle boive, j'avais craint une déshydratation et fort heureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

L'Empereur des Mers se détendit un peu, sa fille n'était pas en danger, son regard se dirigea vers Ace, qui semblait l'éviter :

- Que voulais-tu me dire ? dit alors Edward Newgate alors que son fils se présentait devant lui.

Le jeune pirate observa rapidement son père avant de détourner les yeux :

- Je... que je..., oh père sanctionnez-moi pour ne pas vous avoir écouté ! s'écria-t-il en tombant à genoux. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, il y aurait eu beaucoup de morts et de blessés parmi nous et peut-être... peut-être que vous...

Ace, la gorge bloquée par des sanglots qu'il retenait, ne put continuer. Mais tout le monde comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, alors pourquoi êtes-vous tous venus ? continua-t-il. Tout est de ma faute !

- Parce qu'ils t'aiment, chuchota une voix féminine.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le souffle. Et tous eurent la surprise de voir que la fille de leur capitaine avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Les premiers soins commençaient à faire leurs effets, mais elle décida de garder les yeux clos, la fatigue probablement :

- Ace, murmura-t-elle doucement, tu n'es pas un imbécile, je ne te le permets pas... Tout le monde fait des conneries, certaines lourdes, certes, mais l'Homme avec un grand H n'est pas parfait. Si tu étais un imbécile, un vrai, tu commettrais des erreurs, mais sans en tirer aucune leçon. Or, toi tu regrettes, tu as appris des choses, tu en as tiré des leçons. Ace, tu es un être humain, tu as le droit de te tromper. S'ils sont venus te sauver c'est parce qu'ils t'aiment et t'apprécient et cela, qu'importe ce que tu as pu faire…

Il eut un silence, elle venait de se rendormir, elle était encore très fatiguée et l'effort demandé pour sa tirade l'avait obligé à replonger dans le sommeil.

Ace ne put alors s'empêcher de pleurer : tout ce qu'elle venait de dire... c'était vrai.

Une vérité à l'état brut aussi douloureuse que soulageante. Personne n'osait parler, même si beaucoup se détendirent en voyant que leur frère avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

- Père, mes amis, mes frères, pardon, chuchota Ace d'une voix rauque de moins en moins fort. Pardon, pardon, pardon…

- Cesses donc de pleurnicher, coupa Barbe Blanche avec un regard compatissant. Ta démarche ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment en poursuivant Teach. Aucun d'entre nous ne t'en veut.

- Oui, si on t'en voulait, on serait pas venu aussi nombreux pour leur casser la gueule, plaisanta Marco.

- Bien qu'au final, il n'y ait pas eu d'action, ajouta Fossa en souriant.

- Merci, les amis…

Cette fois, ce furent des larmes de joies qui coulaient le long du visage du fils de Roger sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

- ACEEEE ! appela quelqu'un, brisant sans vergogne son moment d'émotion.

- Mais on dirait..., commença l'intéressé en se relevant.

- ACEEEEE !

- LUFFY ! hurla Ace en se précipitant vers le bord du bateau.

- ACEEEEEE ! répéta le Chapeau de Paille depuis un navire de la Marine.

Luffy étira ses bras vers le navire de Barbe Blanche et se projeta sur son frère, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le pont avec force et bruit.

- Luffy, je suis content de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, mais, pour l'exécution, elle a pas eu lieu ? demanda aussitôt son petit frère.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf ! Non, j'ai été secouru, et pour dire vrai, c'est grâce à elle, dit-il en désignant la demoiselle qui était maintenant allongée près de son père.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer, l'essentiel c'est que c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore là, coupa court le commandant.

- Bah, dit donc elle doit être forte alors, conclut innocemment le rookie.

- J'ai bien entendu ? demanda Jimbei, à la barre du bateau du Gouvernement .

Ce dernier manœuvra le bateau sur il se trouvait et l'approcha de Moby Dick afin de l'aborder.

Tous purent remarquer diverses statues de pierre, Crocodile, des personnes étranges, des révolutionnaires et la sulfureuse Boa Hancock impassible et en retrait.

- Ace, je vois que tu es toujours en vie ! lança l'homme-poisson. Ça fait plaisir, mais vous avez fait vite. Barbe Blanche, il va falloir me raconter, je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de femme dans ton équipage…

- C'est le cas d'habitude mais là, c'était différent, elle était sur l'échafaud aussi, prête à se faire exécuter, commença Barbe Blanche.

- Hein ? Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle ait sauvé Ace dans ce cas ? interrompit Luffy, toujours aussi impoli.

- Elle a utilisé plusieurs fois le fluide royal, expliqua Marco. Rien qu'avec le premier coup, elle a mis des milliers d'hommes à terre.

- Ah je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait vite. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal, il n'y a pas eu de victime, conclut Jimbei à voix haute. Ça me rassure que cette guerre n'ait pas éclatée et ne se soit pas terminée dans un bain de sang.

Barbe Blanche se retira alors, sa fille dans les bras, le médecin l'aidant à transporter les perfusions jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Elle sera mieux ici, annonça celui-ci

- Adrianna..., murmura Barbe Blanche.

- Père ?

- Je me demande pourquoi elle m'a caché l'existence de ma fille, expliqua Barbe Blanche après un court silence.

- Je pense qu'elle pourra répondre à cette question, tenta le pirate en désignant la jeune femme, peiné de voir son capitaine dans cet état. Avait-elle des raisons de ne pas vous l'avoir fait savoir ?

- Non, et c'est bien cela qui me gêne, soupira le géant.

- Je pense qu'il faudra attendre son rétablissement pour tirer ces choses aux clairs. Moi en tout cas, de ce que j'ai vu et entendu à Marineford, elle semble vous aimer. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça alors que vous venez de la rencontrer, père, mais il faut la laisser se reposer. Si elle se réveille, je vous avertirais tout de suite.

Détachant à regret ses yeux de la fine silhouette respirant avec régularité dans des draps blancs, l'homme le plus fort du monde sortit de l'infirmerie et rejoignit le reste de ses hommes.

- Père, des vaisseaux de la Marine sont à notre poursuite, l'informa Marco. C'était à prévoir. Nous attendons les ordres.

Le paternel s'avança et regarda l'horizon. Effectivement, une dizaine de vaisseaux fendaient les flots dans leur direction. Prenant une forte inspiration, il brisa l'air et, au bout de quelques minutes de poursuite, un tsunami alla engloutir les membres du Gouvernement sans causer dommage aux pirates.

- Voilà qui devrait les calmer pour un moment, s'esclaffa l'Empereur.

- Chouette, on va pouvoir fêter ça ! cria Luffy, levant les bras vers le ciel en riant.

- C'est pas le moment, Luffy.

- Hein, pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme avec sa candeur habituelle en penchant la tête.

- Celle qui m'a sauvé n'a pas un état de santé très brillant, expliqua Ace. Si je dois faire la fête, ce sera une fois qu'elle sera sur pied. C'est grâce à elle si je suis ici, après tout. Je ne pourrais pas m'amuser avec les autres alors qu'elle est clouée au lit.

- Dans ce cas, si tout le monde est d'accord, on fêtera le retour d'Ace après le rétablissement de...

Barbe Blanche s'arrêta net.

- Quand j'y repense, on ignore tous comment elle s'appelle, déclara-t-il, songeur.

- La petite ? demanda Jimbei.

- Oui.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle sur l'échafaud avec Ace ? questionna l'homme-poisson.

Tout le monde se tut, c'était à leur capitaine de le dire. Même si la Marine se ferait un plaisir d'annoncer qu'il avait une fille, il préférait apparemment se taire pour le moment.

* * *

Voila le Bonus ^^

Ainsi je vais vous faire la présentation de ce nouveau personnage qui est la fille de Barbe Blanche.

Cette fiche va vous suivre tout au long des chapitres et sera complété au fur et à mesure par mes soins.

Prénom : Néant

Nom : Newgate

Sexe : Féminin

Fille de : d'Adrianna et d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.

Age : A peu près le même que Ace soit 20 ans (à confirmer).

Née le : Néant

Cheveux : Longs, châtain foncés et ondulés.

Couleur des yeux : Néant

Taille : Petite

Fruit du démon : Semble n'avoir aucun pouvoir provenant d'un fruit du démon puisqu'elle était attachée par des cordes et non du grannit marin.

Fluide : Maitrise le fluide royal puisqu'elle a su assomer toutes les forces de la Marine uniquement sans que cela touche les pirates.

Force : Semble avoir des bases d'épéistes puisqu'elle bloque Dracule Mihawk. Ennemis : Le Gouvernement Mondial.

Passé : On l'ignore, mais il semblerait que le gouvernement mondial est caché son existence, puisque Barbe Blanche lui-même ignorait qu'il avait un enfant.

Couleur préféré : Néant

Ses amis : Néant

Constat que l'on peut faire : Elle semble connaitre ses origines, puisque quand Sengoku lui demande si elle accepte enfin de renier son père pour sauver sa vie en servant la Marine, celle-ci refuse catégoriquement. De plus elle semble aimer son père, plusieurs choses le montre, déjà elle refuse de renier ses origines, elle le défend face à Sengoku, elle le met en garde sur les attentions d'Akainu et elle hurle de peur le mot « Papa » quand Akainu attaque son père.

Le fait qu'elle avertisse d'ailleurs son père et ses alliés des intentions d'Akainu cela sous-entend qu'elle aurait donc entendu les sombres projets de la Marine peu avant que la guerre éclate.

Caractère : Elle semble déterminée, puisqu'elle préfère mourir que de renier son nom.

Spécificité : Néant.

* * *

To be continued...

Dans le prochain épisode la fille de Barbe Blanche reprend enfin connaissance, qui est-elle ? Comment s'appelle t'elle ? L'homme le plus fort du monde le découvrira.

Mais alors qu'elle est à peine réveillée, cette dernière va leur offrir quelque chose...

Dans le prochain épisode ne manquez pas « Une âme qui se réveille et une âme qui s'éveille ».

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Dites ce que vous en pensez.^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Alors vous aimez toujours ?

Bon alors je suppose que vous voulez la suite ^^ et il y a une surprise de taille héhé ! Et pas que pour les lecteurs lol ! (j'attends vos réactions avec impatience)

Aussi je vais vous faire des résumés ^^ histoire d'avoir tout en tête puis moi ça m'amuse, j'ai l'impression d'être le narrateur de One Piece (vous savez à la fin de chaque épisode il y a quelqu'un qui vous explique les grandes lignes, je vais faire de même).

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

_Edward Newgate, dit Barbe Blanche, découvre qu'il a une fille, dont l'existence a été gardée secréte par l'Amiral en chef Sengoku._

_Prisonnière et sur le point d'être exécutée celle-ci utiliser le fluide royal renversant la tendance en faveur des pirates venu du Nouveau Monde._

_C'est donc sans mal que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche prend d'assaut l'échaffaud où attend Ace aux poings ardents et l'héritière de Newgate._

_Mais à peine est-elle libérée qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil à la suite d'une lourde fatigue qui est la conséquence directe de son emprisonnement._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une âme qui se réveille et une âme qui s'éveille.**

Depuis Marineford, cinq jours s'étaient écoulés, cinq jours durant lesquels Barbe Blanche et ses hommes rendirent visite à la jeune femme toujours inconsciente.

- Alors ?

- Elle remonte la pente, annonça le docteur, et il y a un changement important aujourd'hui. Elle a repris des couleurs alors qu'hier encore, elle était bien pâle. Je pense que son réveil est pour bientôt, peut-être même aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas certain, mais elle est sur la bonne voie.

Il eut alors un mouvement entre les draps blancs, la jeune demoiselle bougea et entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Barbe Blanche s'approcha mais pas trop, pour éviter d'effrayer sa fille.

Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, puis fronça les sourcils cherchant à ce souvenir où elle était :

- Marineford, chuchota-t-elle difficilement d'une voix enrouée.

- Nous ne sommes plus à Marineford, répondit le médecin à la question muette, voulez-vous un verre d'eau ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Se redressant, elle se passa une main sur le visage, puis se frotta les paupières pour se réveiller. Elle prit ensuite plus ou moins conscience d'où elle était.

- Tenez, tendit le médecin pendant qu'il lui retirait ses perfusions.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de boire lentement.

L'eau qui coula dans sa gorge la glaça. Elle n'était plus habituée à boire, aussi la jeune femme toussa, mais stoppa d'un geste de la main toute aide.

- Non... ce n'est rien, je n'ai plus l'habitude, commença-t-elle.

Devant l'air perplexe de l'assemblée, elle dut poursuivre son explication.

- Sengoku me maintenait de force en vie, ça fait 15 ans que je suis perfusée que ce soit pour m'hydrater ou m'alimenter. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que je boive de travers.

Elle tourna alors son regard et son attention vers son père. Ce furent donc deux yeux bleu gris brillants, avec une touche noisette entourant la pupille, qui firent face à l'homme le plus fort du monde.

- Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller, commença Barbe Blanche, mais j'ai deux questions.

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- La première : quel est ton prénom ?

- C'est Amandine, répondit-elle après avoir pris de nouveau un peu d'eau.

- Amand..., répéta-t-il avant de se stopper.

- J'avais plus ou moins prévu cet étonnement, continua Amandine, je sais que maman n'a pas pu vous...

- Puis-je te demander une faveur ? continua le pirate.

Devant l'air perplexe de sa fille, il poursuivit avec un sourire :

- Tutoies-moi, ma fille.

- Heu... d'accord.

- Donc ta mère n'a pas pu faire quoi ?

- T'annoncer le fait qu'elle attendait un enfant, reprit la jeune femme. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas que ma mère ait voulu me cacher de toi, c'est juste que quand tu es parti, maman ignorait qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle a fait en sorte que je ne te hais pas pour ton absence, ce qu'elle craignait. Elle m'a tout expliqué même si j'étais petite. Elle regrettait énormément de ne pas avoir pu découvrir plus tôt sa grossesse. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de me voir grandir et toi, ne jamais revenir, elle en était malade. Amandine est le prénom que tu voulais donner à ta fille si tu en avais une. Pour toi, maman m'a donné ton nom et le prénom que tu avais choisi.

Il y eut un court silence où tous tentaient d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de leur fournir.

- Je comprends mieux, souffla l'Empereur. Tu réponds à ma deuxième question… quoi que, j'en ai maintenant une autre.

- D'accord.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé le fluide plus tôt pour t'échapper ?

- Ça aurait été trop facile, Sengoku, m'a maintenue en vie rien de plus. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça fait 15 ans que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Durant 15 ans, avec des perfusions, il m'hydratait pour ne pas que je lui claque entre les doigts et m'alimentait dernièrement... toutes les trois semaines, assez pour me faire vivre, mais pas assez pour que je tente quoi que ce soit. Même si j'avais usé du fluide, j'aurais été trop affaiblie pour m'évader. Et puis, j'étais attachée, autant dire que ça n'aurait servi à rien, je ne serais pas allée loin de toute façon même libre de tous mouvements. Si je l'ai utilisé à Marineford, c'est parce que je savais que je n'étais pas seule, pas comme cela avait été le cas pendant ces dernières années.

- Sengoku n'est qu'un enfoiré ! Traiter une femme de cette façon, c'est intolérable !

Amandine tourna la tête à droite pour voir son interlocuteur.

- Oui, un vrai enfoiré comme vous le dites, souffla Amandine.

- Une minute, vous me voyez ? l'interrompit-il.

- Bien sûr que je vous vois ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais...

L'homme en face d'elle commença alors à faire les cent pas.

- Vous êtes bien la première à me remarquer depuis...

- Amandine, tu te sens bien ? demanda Barbe Blanche, inquiet en ne voyant pas à qui elle parlait.

- Oui et non, ce ne sont pas des hallucinations, coupa-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi vous me voyez et pas eux ?

- Ça ne m'est arrivé que deux fois dans le passé… J'ai quand même une question : vous êtes mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment.

- Injustement ? se risqua-t-elle.

- Si vous considérez le fait qu'être poignardé dans le dos pour un fruit du démon l'est, alors oui, ma mort est injuste.

- J'ai dit que je n'ai pas d'hallucinations, répéta Amandine en voyant le médecin venir vers elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soignée.

- Calmez-vous, fit celui-ci en levant les mains, tentant de l'apaiser.

- Écoutez, croyez-le ou non, la Marine n'a d'ailleurs jamais eu connaissance de cette donnée, heureusement. On ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs, car ce n'est pas dû à un fruit du démon vu que je suis encore capable de nager et que le granit marin n'a aucun effet sur moi. J'ai un don. Je ne serais comment l'expliquer, mais je peux voir les esprits des personnes mortes. Quand ça m'est arrivé la première fois, j'étais dans le même état que vous, surprise et n'y croyant pas moi-même. Pourtant, quand je parlais avec ce fantôme que seule moi voyais et qu'il me délivrait des informations que seul lui, moi et un tiers avaient connaissance, on a commencé à me croire.

- Non, c'est pas possible, souffla soudain Ace, ne me dis pas que tu as Thatch en face de toi, ça ne peut être que lui !

Le jeune commandant détourna le regard en serrant la mâchoire, fermant ses poings en s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau au risque de s'entailler.

- Vous vous appelez Thatch ? questionna Amandine.

- Oui, chuchota ce dernier.

- Il vient de confirmer, c'est bien ce Thatch.

Tout le monde se tendit.

- Il peut nous entendre ? demanda Ace, des larmes naissant au coin des yeux.

- Oui, et vous voir aussi. Mais vous, non, répondit-elle.

- Dites-leur quelque chose pour moi, dites-leur que je les apprécie toujours autant, même s'ils ne peuvent me voir et m'entendre, murmura Thatch.

- Sûrement pas, sourit gentiment Amandine.

- Mais...

- Tout doux, j'ai pas terminé, coupa-t-elle, juste une chose… Je n'ai quand même pas la tête d'une sadique ? Bon, je prends ce silence pour un non. Quand des personnes mourraient après la découverte de mon don, on venait me voir pour savoir si je les voyais. Malheureusement, non. La première fois que ça m'est arrivé, c'était une amie morte d'une chute du haut d'une falaise… c'était un accident, un terrible accident. La seconde personne, c'était un nourrisson et la troisième se tient devant moi : c'est vous, Thatch. Trois victimes, le seul point commun qui fait que j'arrive à les voir est une mort injuste. C'est là qu'arrive la seconde partie de l'histoire et ce pourquoi j'ai refusé, Thatch. Mais avant, je dois vous poser une question, si vous aviez la possibilité de revenir, revenir dans le monde des vivants, je veux dire le feriez-vous ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? s'écria l'ancien commandant. Bien sûr que j'aimerais...

Thatch s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda la jeune femme en face de lui, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils haussés.

- Un instant ça insinue quoi ça ? fit prudemment Marco avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Ça insinue ce que ça doit insinuer, répliqua Amandine avec un petit sourire dû à sa fatigue.

Elle retira la couverture qui la couvrait et se leva, les jambes tremblantes, pour être face à Thatch. Ace s'approcha pour l'aider mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je crois que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir, dit-elle en s'adressant à Thatch et au reste de l'équipage. J'ai le don de voir les personnes décédées d'une mort injuste, néanmoins j'ai aussi le don de la...

Elle leva sa main droite et l'apposa sur le torse de Thatch au niveau du cœur :

- ... résurrection, termina-t-elle.

Une lumière aveuglante s'échappa de sa main, obligeant toutes les personnes présentes à se cacher les yeux.

- Donc, si j'ai refusé d'accéder à votre requête, c'est que j'estime que c'est à vous de leur dire.

Tous regardèrent, abasourdis. Non c'était impossible... Et pourtant… Thatch était devant eux, bien vivant. Ce dernier s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et toucha le lit. Sa main ne le traversait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait. Il regarda ensuite Amandine, incrédule.

- Oui, vous êtes bel et bien vivant, confirma la fille de Barbe Blanche.

- C'est vraiment vrai ? répéta Thatch, qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

- Thatch, on t'entend et voit, murmura Joz.

- C'est impossible, répondit l'ancien fantôme sur le même ton.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne se reprenne, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulés sur son visage.

- Hum, je vais donc pouvoir faire quelque chose qui me démangeait, déjà, vous dire combien je vous aime et que vous m'avez manqué. Mais ce qui me démangeait depuis quelque temps, c'est de ne pas pouvoir fait ça...

Amandine poussa un petit cri de peur, quand le pirate la saisit pour l'étreindre avec force.

- Vous m'étouffez..., grogna-t-elle difficilement.

- Il changera jamais ! s'esclaffa Vista en souriant.

- C'est bien Thatch tout craché, ricana Fossa.

- Thatch, lâchez-moi ! se débattit la jeune femme.

Il relâcha la pression mais la maintenait toujours contre lui.

- Enfin, lâchez-moi !

- Difficile quand j'ai près de moi, une jolie demoiselle, avoua Thatch avec un large sourire.

- Papa, supplia Amandine, dis-lui de me lâcher.

Son père, plus qu'heureux de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi, décida alors de mettre fin au supplice.

- Thatch, ce n'est pas le moment, relâche ma fille, ordonna Barbe Blanche d'un ton ferme malgré son sourire railleur.

- Bon d'accord, dit-il avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de l'intéressée.

Après ça, il la lâcha enfin et supporta son regard noir.

- Elle est encore plus jolie quand elle est en colère, sourit l'épéiste nouvellement ramené à la vie.

Amandine recula, craignant qu'il ne se jette encore sur elle.

- Il est irrécupérable, quand il s'agit de nanas, souffla Ace à Marco d'un ton moqueur.

- Vous pouvez bien parler, moi je vous ai vus et y'a pas que moi qui la trouve mignonne ici, nargua Thatch.

Cette réplique eut le don de donner une quinte de toux et des regards fuyants venant des hommes et un joli teint pivoine à la principale concernée, qui baissa la tête.

- Le teint cerise vous va à ravir, continua Thatch.

- Ça suffit, maintenant j'aimerais que vous sortiez tous, j'ai à parler avec ma fille, intervint leur capitaine.

Les pirates obéirent, laissant Amandine et son père seuls.

- C'est vrai que j'ai une jolie, non, une belle jeune femme pour fille.

Cette dernière se cacha le visage avec ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire son paternel :

- Ne soit pas gênée. Nous allons bientôt nous arrêter sur une île, on pourra t'acheter des vêtements et autres effets car tu ne vas pas garder ça.

Elle regarda ses vêtements. Ils étaient légers et dans un état déplorable. Amandine ne dirait pas non à quelque chose de neuf et de surtout plus chaud.

- Tu es maigrichonne, va falloir renflouer ça, ajouta l'Empereur.

- Comme si c'était étonnant… Et puis encore faut-il que mon organisme n'ait pas perdu l'habitude d'ingérer d'aliments, murmura-t-elle en détourant le regard.

On toqua à la porte, laissant passer un cuisinier portant un énorme plateau repas.

- … Bon, d'accord, il faut que je reprenne du poids, je suis okay sur ce point… mais tu crois quand même pas que je vais avaler tout ça, rassures-moi ? gémit la jeune femme, écœurée d'avance.

- Tu trouves que c'est trop ? la taquina son père avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est complètement démesuré, oui !

- Merci, dit Barbe Blanche en s'adressant à son fils, qui s'éclipsa. Assieds-toi, tais-toi et mange, ordonna-t-il ensuite à Amandine.

Sa fille s'installa de nouveau sur le lit, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, et inspecta d'un œil brillant ce qu'on lui proposait.

- Tu prends ce que tu veux, lança le pirate.

- J'espère bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour tout manger, l'avertit-elle.

Amandine porta son choix directement sur le dessert, qui était une tarte aux poires et prit une cuillère. Elle prit un morceau et hésita à le porter à sa bouche.

Puis, elle prit sa bouchée. Rien que de re-goûter, de mordre et de mâcher lui faisait bizarre et avaler encore plus.

Néanmoins, c'était son estomac qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle craignait de rendre son repas, à dire vrai, ou que son corps ne fonctionne plus correctement et ce, à vie.

Mais, pour savoir, il fallait qu'elle mange. En plus, elle était, qu'elle le veuille ou non, affamée alors elle mangea sa part en buvant de temps à autres.

Elle continua son repas avec appétit, mais doucement par peur de vomir et pour se réhabituer petit à petit à remanger.

Avant de s'arrêter, elle avait fini l'intégralité de la tarte mais c'était tout : le reste du plateau pouvait être ramené.

- Tu es plutôt gâteau, sourit alors Barbe Blanche.

- Oui, je mangeais de tout avant, mais c'est vrai j'ai toujours eu mon faible pour les desserts, avoua-t-elle. Et puis de toute façon, quand je me réveille, je ne me vois pas manger salé, donc, c'est sucré.

- Allez, maintenant, essayes de te lever. On n'a pas de chambre pour toi pour le moment, alors nous t'avons aménagés temporairement un espace pour toi dans la mienne.

- Heu, ça te gêne pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment, tu es ma fille quand même. Allez, viens, insista-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Amandine le suivit, à son rythme, et sortit de l'infirmerie. Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir avant de sortir sur le pont. La lumière du soleil aveugla la jeune fille, mais elle s'y habitua plutôt rapidement.

Elle frissonna dans ses vêtements légers, il faisait frais et il y avait une petite brise qui suffisait à lui donner la chair de poule. Le pirate le remarqua et pressa le pas, la faisant ainsi vite entrer dans ses appartements.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, commença l'Empereur des Mers.

- Ah bon, quoi donc ?

- Comment as-tu fais ton compte pour être aussi minuscule avec des parents aussi grands ? railla-t-il en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas minuscule, répliqua Amandine.

- Mes fils te dépassent tous...

- Je ne suis pas minuscule, je suis petite ! C'est pas la même chose, bouda-t-elle gentiment.

- C'est qu'on a eu quelques difficultés à trouver des vêtements pour ton petit gabarit, souligna-t-il. Même les infirmières de bord sont plus grandes que toi.

- Hé !

- File te préparer, la salle de bain est là, désigna-t-il en lui donnant ses vêtements de change.

- Merci, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la pièce à eau.

La baignoire était une piscine... logique après tout, son père était 4 fois plus grand qu'elle, au moins. Elle posa ses affaires et se regarda dans un miroir.

Elle était affreuse, enfin pas laide, mais affreuse car elle était maigre, cernée, les cheveux bien emmêlés et ternes.

Dire que Thatch lui avait fait une accolade malgré sa présentation tout sauf présentable… Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'éterniser dans la salle de bain, à juste titre.

Elle retira ce qui lui servait de vêtements et les laissa tomber au sol avant d'aller se doucher, l'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Elle soupira de bien être, elle avait l'impression de revivre. Elle prit soin de bien se laver : à vivre emprisonnée, elle était vraiment sale.

Elle s'écœurait mais bon, ce n'était pas de son fait... Amandine s'attarda sur ses cheveux pour démêler ce champ de bataille surtout qu'il n'y avait rien pour les coiffer, si ce n'est ses doigts.

Dès qu'elle aurait une brosse, elle connaîtra la joie et la douleur des cheveux emmêlés, génial ! pensa-t-elle un peu amèrement.

Mais ce n'était que du détail, là, elle en profita pour se détendre avant de se décider qu'il fallait qu'elle s'habille. Elle se saisit d'une serviette qui était tellement grande qu'elle traînait par terre.

Ça la fit un peu rire, elle aurait pu se déguiser en fantôme avec. Elle se sécha ainsi rapidement car elle commençait à avoir froid et enfila ce qu'on lui avait donné.

C'était évidemment trop grand, mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait le choix entre plusieurs habits et les essaya tous.

Elle évita très rapidement les vêtements des infirmières qui lui faisait un énorme décolleté (si à ce stade on pouvait appeler ça comme ça…), le dit décolleté descendait jusqu'au bas du ventre.

C'est donc avec une grimace pas convaincue devant le miroir qu'elle hocha la tête pour tourner son choix directement vers les vêtements d'hommes.

Elle trouva déjà un pantalon en toile un peu ample, mais grâce à une ceinture, elle était présentable.

Ensuite, concernant les chemises, elles étaient trop longues ça faisait limite robes, mais, au moins, il n'y avait pas d'horrible décolleté.

- Punaise, mais ils mesurent combien les hommes ici ? s'horrifia Amandine. Je ne suis quand même pas si petite que ça !

Elle prit une chemise bleue claire. Comme elles étaient toutes de la même taille, elle tenta de rentrer le bas dans son pantalon mais comme c'était tout sauf harmonieux, elle abandonna cette idée.

Elle saisit alors une autre ceinture noire et la serra au niveau de sa taille : c'était beaucoup plus élégant, tout de suite !

La jeune fille avait une paire de chaussure d'une des infirmières, un peu trop grande d'une taille ou deux, mais il faudrait faire avec.

Puis, elle termina en faisant des ourlets au niveau des poignets. Une fois cela fait, elle se contempla et c'était plutôt pas mal.

Elle se coiffa grossièrement avec ses doigts et sentie encore quelques nœuds, décidemment, elle qui se donnait du mal pour être un minimum présentable !

Au bout de 10 minutes de lutte avec sa chevelure, elle réussit à avoir quelque chose de pas trop horrible.

Amandine rangea enfin son joli bazar et décida de sortir. Son père n'était plus là il devait être sur le pont, aussi décida-t-elle de sortir.

- Ah te voilà, s'écria Barbe Blanche en la voyant passer discrètement la tête par le pas de la porte.

- Canon ! s'exclama Thatch en apercevant la fille de ses pensées.

- Arrêtez, murmura-t-elle, plus gênée que jamais.

- Ça suffit, Thatch, tu l'ennuies, prévint Vista.

- Nous avons accosté père, ajouta Ace en se réceptionnant de la vigie.

- Parfait ! Carte blanche pour tout le monde. Toi, dit leur capitaine en s'adressant à sa fille, tu viens avec moi.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'en ville. Malgré les têtes qui se retournaient sur son passage, l'Empereur des Mers ne s'arrêta pas, confiant.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de sa descendance, se cachant tant qu'elle pouvait avec ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une boutique de vêtements.

- Je te laisse choisir et prendre ce que tu veux, qu'importe le prix, compris ?

- Oui, mais...

- Pas de mais, l'interrompit-il.

Elle roula des yeux avant de sourire et observa les rayons, prenant différents articles pour les essayer. Très vite, elle sut quelle taille elle faisait.

Elle acheta donc (ou plutôt fit acheter à son père) : cinq pantalons, dont trois bleus, un noir et un blanc six hauts, deux chemises à manche courtes bleue et verte, deux à manches longues rouge et rose et deux pulls blanc et bleu.

Mais comme il ferait sûrement chaud dans les prochains jours, elle décida de regarder les vêtements plus légers et se saisit d'un pantacourt noir.

Puis vinrent les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements : elle en essaya plusieurs avant d'en trouver qui lui allaient. Elle choisit ensuite un pyjama chaud, un léger, et ce fut réglé.

Une fois fini, elle passa en caisse où son père l'attendait pour payer et tout fut emballé.

Ils sortirent du magasin avant d'entrer dans un autre qui avait un vaste choix pour les chaussures.

- Excusez-moi, interpella Amandine timidement, j'ignore qu'elle est ma pointure et...

- Suivez-moi, sourit avec professionnalisme un vendeur.

Elle obéit et s'installa comme il lui demandait pendant qu'il s'occupait de déterminer sa pointure.

- 36, 37 pas plus, annonça-il. Ça tombe bien, je n'arrive pas à liquider des paires dans cette taille-là. Venez, je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai.

Il lui montra, des ballerines, des talons, des bottes, etc… Elle essaya une paire de bottes noires qui s'arrêtaient avant le genou et marcha avec. La jeune femme était à l'aise avec les talons, apparemment.

Elle les garda, puis, choisit des ballerines noires et des escarpins noirs. Elle ne prit que ça et décida de passer à la caisse.

- Attendez un instant, la pria le commerçant.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec de deux superbes paires de bottes, une paire de talons et deux paires d'escarpins.

- Essayez-les.

- Non, je ne suis pas intéressée, tenta-t-elle.

- Cadeau de la maison, ça m'embête de savoir ces paires aussi magnifiques ne pas être mises, essayez-les.

- Bon, ben, d'accord, accepta Amandine timidement.

Toutes les paires lui allaient comme un gant ! On lui emballa donc tout ça et enfin ils purent sortir.

- Ça devient encombrant, on devrait rentrer, songea Amandine à voix haute en voyant les huit boîtes de chaussures et les sacs de vêtements.

- Houla vous êtes chargés, s'écria Marco, arrivant d'une rue adjacente.

- C'est parce que le commerçant nous a fait cadeau de cinq articles, se justifia tant bien que mal la jeune fille.

- Besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ? quémanda Thatch, accompagnant son ami, souriant et s'inclinant comme le gentleman qu'il n'était pas.

- Oui, merci…

- Tu nous feras un défilé ? questionna le commandant avec malice.

- Un quoi ?

- Un défilé, avec tout ce que tu as acheté, expliqua-t-il.

- N'y pense même pas !

- Thatch ! le reprit le phénix, donnez-nous quelques paquets.

- Merci, fit la jeune femme en inclinant la tête.

Alors qu'elle leur tendait une boîte de chaussures à chacun, ils lui prirent les quatre qu'elle portait.

- Mais enfin, je peux quand même porter des choses, critiqua-t-elle, papa tu veux que je...

- Non.

- Mais j'ai même pas fini ma phrase !

- Tu n'as pas à porter tout ça.

- Pff, grmlmegrglme…

Ils sourirent devant sa mine boudeuse, mais déjà Barbe Blanche l'entraîna dans une troisième boutique où il y avait divers accessoires et produits.

Tout de suite, Amandine sauta sur une brosse à cheveux, un shampoing, un après-shampoing et un gel douche. Elle prit quelques chouchous et passa en caisse et s'empressa de saisir le sac et de le tenir bien contre elle.

- Je suis peut-être encore fébrile, mais vous allez pas me faire croire qu'un petit sac d'à peine un kilo soit trop lourd pour moi, coupa court Amandine devant l'expression des trois hommes.

* * *

Voila la fiche N°2 un peu plus compléte ^^ donc :

Prénom : Amandine

Nom : Newgate.

Sexe : Féminin

Fille de : Adrianna et d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.

Age : A peu près le même que Ace soit 20 ans (à confirmer)

Née le : Néant

Cheveux : Longs, châtain foncés et ondulés.

Couleur des yeux : Bleu gris et noisette en leur centre

Taille : Petite, à noter que Barbe Blanche fait une remarque amusé sur le fait que ses parents étaient grands et qu'elle non.

Pointure : Fait du 36-37.

Fruit du démon : Amandine déclare ne pas avoir manger de fruit du démon, puisqu'elle dit d'ailleurs qu'elle peut encore nager et que le grannit marin ne fait rien.

Fluide : Maitrise le fluide royal puisqu'elle a su assomé les forces de la Marine.

Force : Semble avoir des bases d'épéistes.

Ennemies : Le gouvernement mondial.

Passé : On en apprends un peu plus sur Amandine, en effet on sait déjà par elle que sa mère n'a pas pu annoncer sa grossesse et qu'elle ne voulait aucunement la cacher à Barbe Blanche, qui doutait un peu sur ce sujet.

On apprends que sa mère a veillé à ce qu'elle ne hait pas son père, et qu'elle lui a même donner son nom et le prénom qu'il avait choisi.

On apprends aussi que Sengoku la retenait captive depuis 15 ans et qu'il ne l'alimentait et ne l'hydratait que via des perfusions afin de la maintenir volontairement physiquement faible.

Elle avoue aussi que c'est malheureusement pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais rien tenté pour s'enfuir car elle n'aurait pas pu s'échapper malgré qu'elle posséde le plus puissant des fluides.

Si elle l'a utilisé à Marineford c'est bien parce que son père et ses hommes étaient là.

Couleur préféré : Néant

Ses amis : Néant

Constat que l'on peut faire : Elle aime son père c'est une certitude. Il semblerait qu'elle est séduite Thatch au vue de son comportement (reste à déterminer si c'est passagé ou non).

Caractère : Déterminée, timide.

Spécificité : Amandine peut voir depuis son plus jeune âge les morts, seulement ceux qui sont morts injustement. Puisqu'elle parle à Thatch et ne réalise qu'après coup qu'elle voit et parle l'âme de quelqu'un de mort. A la suite de ça, elle peut redonner vie à ces personnes si elle le décide. Thatch serait la 3ème personne qu'elle ait ramené à la vie.

Futilité : Aime les gâteaux.

* * *

To be continued...

Dans le prochain épisode, Amandine qui vient tout juste de reprendre connaissance se retrouve dans une situation qui ne sera pas sans conséquence.

Dans le prochain épisode ne manquez pas « Le passé nous rattrape ».

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez le retour de Thatch ! Parce que j'ai pas pu accepter sa mort lol en plus c'est un personnage à creuser et que je voudrais l'exploiter.

Moi personnellement je le vois bien comme Sanji (cuisinier et courreur de jupons lol).

Pauvre Amandine MDR avec lui à ses trousses ont va bien rire. Enfin ça dépends pour qui... (je vous laisse imaginer les scènes).

Une tite review ! J'aime vous lire que ça fuse !.


	3. Chapitre 3

Dans le précédent épisode !

_Amandine Newgate qui est la fille de Barbe Blanche reprend conscience, après avoir fait une brêve présentation, celle-ci redonne vie à Thatch._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le passé nous rattrape.**

Ils rentrèrent donc et déposèrent tout dans la chambre de leur capitaine avant de laisser seule Amandine.

- Bon… Bah, je pense que je suis bonne pour me changer, fit-elle avec un petit soupir.

Elle prit avec elle un jean bleu, la chemise rouge à manches longues, les sous-vêtements, une paire de chaussettes, une paire d'escarpins, sa brosse, son shampoing et un après shampoing.

Une fois avec ce tas énorme dans les bras, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se relava les cheveux et les coiffa en même temps, avant d'appliquer l'après-shampoing.

Il marcha à merveille : la plupart des nœuds disparaissait à coup de brosse énergique. La jeune femme continua donc de les brosser encore avant de les rincer et de les sécher avec sa serviette.

Puis, elle se déshabilla et revêtit ses nouveaux vêtements avant de plier ceux qu'on lui avait prêtés. Elle rangea ensuite toutes ses affaires dans les tiroirs qu'on lui avait libérés et cela une fois terminé, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se regarder et se recoiffer. Ses cheveux commençaient à sécher, lui faisant de jolies boucles anglaises. En y repensant, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus réellement vue dans un miroir.

La fille de Barbe Blanche sortit des appartements pour apparaître sur le pont, sous des sifflements et des sourires conquis.

- Mignonne, murmura Vista.

- Sublime ! rectifia, sans surprise, le commandant de la quatrième flotte.

- Ca suffit, vous l'intimidez, s'esclaffa Barbe Blanche. Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à mes fils, tu es magnifique.

- Arrêtez, chuchota Amandine toute gênée, cachant comme elle pouvait le rouge de ses joues.

- Bah quoi, t'aimes pas les compliments ? demanda Marco. Hé les gars, vous la trouvez comment ?

Un concert de « jolie », « magnifique », « mignonne », « éblouissante » retentit. Amandine était sûre que si l'être humain pouvait tourner au rouge brique, elle en aurait été capable sans problème.

- J'aurais jamais dû sortir…

- Allez, détends-toi : on va pas te manger, promis, fit Marco pour l'aider à la détendre.

Elle se sentait horriblement intimidée et minuscule. Elle aurait voulu être aussi petite qu'une fourmi, ne se sentant pas à son aise et ayant vraiment l'impression d'être une intruse.

- C'est vrai, fit Thatch en approuvant les paroles de Marco et en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula de plusieurs mètres dans une tentative puérile de fuite.

- Je te fais peur maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Marco vint aussitôt à la rescousse de la fille de son capitaine, mi amusé mi compatissant de la voir se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu.

- Pas étonnant, gros malin : à force de la chercher, tu lui fais peur.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayée, promis. Je vais faire en sorte de plus te taquiner, fit Thatch en plaquant ses mains et en baissant la tête pour s'excuser. Allez, viens : on a une fête de prévue et ce ne serait pas drôle si celle qui a sauvé mon frère Ace n'était pas là.

- J'ai pas fait grand-chose, tenta-t-elle.

Ace prit un air sérieux (pour une fois), fermant les yeux en se tenant le menton et hochant la tête.

- Non, tu as juste mis KO la Marine d'un seul coup, tu as assommé Sengoku et les amiraux avec ton Haki des Rois et tu as réussi à contrer Œil-de-Faucon. A part ça, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose.

- Elle a contré Mihawk ? répéta Thatch, ébahi.

- Et ensuite avec Vista, elle a même pu le renvoyer sur l'autre versant d'une des failles créées par Père.

- Je ne t'aurais pas imaginée épéiste.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'était un coup de chance et en plus, j'ai utilisé mon fluide, c'est pas pareil, intervint la jeune femme pour essayer de minimiser son geste.

- Modeste, en plus, analysa le commandant de la quatrième flotte. Désolé mais Mihawk est réputé pour être particulièrement blasé : ça m'étonnerait qu'un coup de chance t'ait suffi... Va falloir se méfier, les gars !

- Je dis que c'est un coup de chance, j'avais pas touché à une lame depuis plus 15 ans ! Je suis sûre que si je me bats de nouveau, je serais bonne pour une remise à niveau… si c'est possible, avec un tel retard.

- Balivernes ! ça ne se perd pas quand on a du talent.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, agacée d'avoir à discuter sur ce qu'elle croyait dur comme fer.

- Pff, je crois que je préfère vous laisser dire que je suis douée que de me battre à vous dire que c'est tout sauf réaliste. J'ai perdu mon niveau, j'en suis convaincue !

- Assez parlé, tiens, les arrêta Ace en tendant à Amandine une chope de saké.

Elle refusa poliment, la main levée pour stopper le geste du commandant.

- Non merci, je préfère encore de l'eau, dit-elle doucement pour ne vexer personne.

- Quoi de l'eau pour faire la fête ?

- Je rappelle que je suis pas un homme : navrée si mes goûts sont différent des vôtres, fit-elle.

- C'est vrai, Ace : les femmes préfèrent la douceur et la délicatesse, railla Thatch en passant son bras droit derrière de la jeune femme pour lui saisir l'épaule et l'attirer contre lui.

Amandine se tendit aussitôt à ce contact. Elle devint livide en un instant et commença trembler. La jeune femme essaya de se dégager, mais rien à faire : il tenait vraiment à l'avoir près d'elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et la peur lui retourner l'estomac. Des souvenirs défilaient dans son esprit affolé, elle ne put de retenir plus longtemps de hurler malgré l'affection qu'elle portait déjà aux membres de l'équipage.

- THATCH, LÂCHE-MOI !

Ce dernier obéit doucement, déglutissant lorsqu'il comprit finalement ce qui se passait.

- Oh non…

Elle se figea et se mua dans le silence, pareille à une statue. Tout l'équipage la regardait tandis qu'une crainte muette s'installait sur le pont. Finalement, son père pris la parole, prudemment et avec beaucoup de douceur malgré l'horrible doute qui s'infiltrait en lui.

- Amandine, était-ce de l'énervement ou bien est-ce que tu crains les hommes ?

Elle ne releva pas la tête et il fit silencieusement signe à ses hommes de s'écarter d'elle.

- Amandine, a-t-on abusé de toi ? précisa-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses craintes, d'autant plus lorsque la jeune fille se laissa tomber à terre, tremblante et le visage dans ses mains, pour pleurer en silence.

- Qui ?

Barbe Blanche allait renouveler sa question quand sa fille décida de prendre la parole bien que difficilement. Encore et encore, des images, des cris, des pleurs et du sang se superposaient dans sa tête embrouillée. Des visages ressortirent distinctement dans ce flot de douleur et elle prit la parole, sortant de son mutisme.

- Je... je ne sais pas..., répondit-elle enfin. Je n'en... connais... que... que... deux. C'est... c'est... c'est... l'amiral Akai... Akai... Akainu et... et Sen... Sengoku... l'amiral en chef.

Sitôt cette annonce faite, elle se replia sur elle-même, les genoux serrés contre elle, sanglotant de plus belle. Les pirates se regardèrent, pas franchement surpris connaissant les deux hommes bien plus cruels qu'ils ne le laissaient croire au monde entier. Néanmoins, leur colère était sans nom et ils durent prendre sur eux pour ne pas s'échanger à voix haute leurs idées de tortures respectives, se contentant de laisser libre cours à leur imagination en silence pour ne pas déranger Amandine. Leur capitaine se pencha alors et prit tendrement sa fille dans ses bras.

- C'est fini, c'est fini, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, personne ne te fera de mal ici : je te le promets.

- Je ne... veux pas que... que... que tu ailles... te... te... te battre pour... me venger... hoqueta-t-elle en s'accrochant à son géniteur comme elle pouvait. J'ai... j'ai presque tout... perdu à cause d'eux... je ne veux pas... que... que tu meurs… aussi. Ils... ont pris maman... mes amis... mon île natale... avec le Buster Call... mon enfance... ma liberté... mon innocence... Je ne veux pas perdre mon père,_ pas la dernière personne qu'il me reste !_ hurla-t-elle dans un sursaut d'énergie.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel il tentait de la consoler, lui caressant doucement le dos, mû par un instinct paternel dont il ignorait l'existence en lui.

- Promets-moi... supplia Amandine en sanglotant. S'il te plaît…

Barbe Blanche resserra son étreinte, serrant les dents. C'était difficile pour lui de faire une telle promesse car tuer un de ses fils était le pire crime que l'on pouvait commettre à ses yeux. Découvrir que la Marine lui avait caché sa fille et lui avait fait du mal en la détruisant à petit feu était tout aussi grave. Il voulait les retrouver et les envoyer en enfer ! Dire qu'il les avait eus à portée de main à Marineford…

D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Il se jura néanmoins à lui-même que, si un jour il recroisait Sengoku, Akainu ou qu'elle reconnaissait l'un de ses tortionnaires, il s'en occuperait _personnellement_. Et nul ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Foi de Barbe Blanche, s'attaquer à ses enfants, c'était s'attaquer à lui ! Le reste de l'équipage, touché, fit ce même serment silencieux.

- Je te promets de ne pas chercher à les retrouver, mais si nos routes se croisent, je ne pourrais laisser passer ça ! jura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Merci…

Elle commença à s'apaiser un peu malgré les sanglots qui la secouaient toujours.

- J'ai tout gâché, articula-t-elle au bout d'un moment, ça devait être un jour heureux, je suis désolée. Excuse-moi Thatch pour...

- Mais arrête ! coupa brusquement Thatch. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, merde ! Si c'est bien à quelqu'un de s'excuser, même si c'est à mon sens insuffisant, ce sont ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, pas toi. C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses, je n'avais pas pensé que la Marine était tombée aussi bas… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Pour ce qui est de la fête, personne ne t'en veut, continua Vista. Tu n'as qu'à lever les yeux et regarder. En plus, ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. Je voudrais te dire aussi une chose : je te trouve très courageuse. Depuis ton réveil, tu n'as rien montré, je dirais même que tu ne pensais pas à ces mauvais souvenirs, sûrement parce que tu venais tout juste de te réveiller. En tout cas, tu ne donnais pas l'impression de cacher quelque chose, nous avons pu échanger des paroles et tu n'as pas pris peur. Tu es d'autant plus courageuse car tu n'as pas sombré dans le silence. Tu as parlé, c'est ça qui est important !

Ces mots, des mots tant attendus au plus profond d'Amandine, allèrent droit à son cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle espérait entendre cela ! Elle pleura, encore, jusqu'à ce que Thatch s'accroupisse devant elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Si je puis me permettre, je préfère quand tu souris : tu es plus jolie.

Amandine tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer mais elle était encore secouée par des spasmes. Elle accepta le mouchoir et commença à sécher ses larmes même si d'autres coulaient encore et encore. Mais, à force de patience, ses convulsions se calmèrent et ses pleurs cessèrent petit à petit. Elle s'essuya alors le visage et se moucha un bon coup.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda doucement son père.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

- Tient, bois ça te fera du bien, fit Marco en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se détachant de son géniteur.

Elle but et ça lui fit du bien : sa gorge se détendit et lui fit moins mal. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se reconstruire. Mais elle savait aussi que parler comme elle l'avait fait lui faisait gagner beaucoup de temps. Elle savait également qu'elle serait aidée et soutenue et savoir qu'elle ne serait plus seule comme avant la rassurait.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement en s'adressant à l'assemblée de pirates.

- Que souhaites-tu faire ? questionna Edward Newgate.

- … La fête, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Parce que je pense que si je m'isole pour me morfondre, tout ça ne va servir à rien. Ça serait donné encore une victoire à la Marine. Et puis j'en ai marre de pleurer, je veux rire. Paraît que c'est un bon remède.

Ses paroles surprirent, mais étaient pleines de sagesse et de bon sens. Elle avait malheureusement raison : rester seule la ferait se renfermer sur elle-même. Or, il fallait qu'elle s'ouvre, bien au contraire.

- Ces paroles sont sages, tu as vécu trop de choses douloureuses pour avoir une telle sagesse. Des choses qu'une enfant ne devrait jamais vivre. La sagesse devrait s'acquérir avec le temps et non, comme toi, avec de durs moments, analysa Barbe Blanche.

- Le seul point positif de ces 15 années, si je puis dire, conclut Amandine avec un petit sourire en redressant son regard vers son père.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Amandine se retourna alors pour faire face à l'horizon.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, de votre aide, pour retrouver une petite fille de 5 ans que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Cette petite fille avait des passions elle connaissait les rires, les sourires, la joie de vivre. Je veux retrouver cette petite fille que j'étais autrefois. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour moi mais je pense y arriver. Je n'ai pas envie que la Marine et le Gouvernement gagnent en m'ayant détruit. J'ai donc une question : quand est-ce qu'on rompt ce silence ? Parce que cette petite fille est perdue et a besoin qu'on l'appelle pour retrouver son chemin.

- Ouais, c'est quand qu'on fait la fête ? coupa aussitôt Luffy, comprenant que le moment d'émotion était terminé et que son estomac pouvait s'exprimer. J'ai faim !

Ça fit naître un petit sourire sur le visage d'Amandine.

- Soit, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? poursuivit l'Empereur des Mers.

Sa fille haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- Donc, tu es celle qui a sauvé mon grand-frère. Merci ! rajouta le Chapeau de Paille en se précipitant devant elle, un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage tandis qu'il s'emparait d'une main d'un morceau de viande et de l'autre d'une chope de saké.

- J'ai pas fait grand-chose, répéta-t-elle une énième fois.

- T'as quand même sauvé mon frère !

- Ok, ok, accepta-t-elle pour mettre fin à cette conversation qu'elle ne gagnerait décidemment pas.

- Alors, à Ace et à ma fille qui sont encore parmi nous ! s'exclama Barbe Blanche.

- Ouais, à Amandine et à Ace ! hurla l'équipage en répondant au toast.

Les deux concernés ne se sentirent pas trop à leurs aises devant tant d'attention et le commandant de la seconde flotte reprit contenance en se défoulant sur son cadet.

- Hé oh Luffy, bouffe pas tout !

Tout le monde se servait, Amandine fit une grimace en voyant Ace et Luffy. Ils mangeaient vraiment, heu... pas convenablement et encore le terme était gentil.

Mais en même temps, ça la faisait rire intérieurement de les voir se chamailler : ils étaient drôles, tous les deux.

- Tiens, père nous a confié que t'étais plutôt sucré, fit Thatch en lui tendant une part de gâteau.

- Merci, c'est une habitude chez toi...

- De ?

- D'être aussi attentif… ou c'est parce que je suis une femme ?

- Les deux, mais j'ai un petit penchant pour la 2ème option, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long. Bon, goûte, je veux avoir ton avis.

- D'accord.

Elle prit une première bouchée, puis une seconde avant de s'attaquer au reste.

- Excellent, articula-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

- C'est vrai ? En la regardant avec un doux sourire.

- Oui.

- J'en suis ravi ! Parait qu'étant gamine t'avais des passions, comme ?

- Quel est le rapport, je veux dire... pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ?

- Faut bien commencer quelque part : tu ne sembles pas à l'aise pour parler, alors je dois bien engager la conversation, expliqua Thatch.

- C'est juste que j'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place ici. Seulement… d'être une intruse.

- À ta façon : en étant la fille du vieux, en étant justement une fille, dit Marco avec un ton et un sourire qui démentaient une mauvaise interprétation de ses paroles.

- Bon, alors ! réclama Thatch.

- Hé bien...

Mais elle s'arrêta. Tout était silencieux, sauf, bien sûr, avec Luffy qui ne pensait qu'à avaler tout ce qui était à la portée de ses bras (c'est-à-dire tout ce qui se trouvait sur le pont).

- Franchement, vous êtes horribles avec un tel silence : j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, commença Amandine, nerveuse, en baissant la tête.

- Bah, on va pas t'interrompre alors que tu vas parler de toi. Détends-toi, la rassura Marco.

- C'est pas facile, murmura-t-elle.

Mais le silence était si écrasant qu'on entendit son murmure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son père qui attendait lui aussi mais il avait un sourire rassurant qui lui donna la force de répondre.

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-elle se grattant la tête, car j'en ai plusieurs. Etant petite, j'aimais beaucoup dessiner, Maman disait que j'avais un bon coup de crayon.

- Cha veut dire qu'tu peux dechiner n'importe quoi ? demanda le rookie, la bouche pleine et les joues rondes.

- Oui normalement, pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle même si elle se doutait fortement de la réponse.

Il avala toute la nourriture en la faisant passer avec trois gorgées d'alcool avant de lui répondre avec ce genre de sourire éclatant qui le caractérisait.

- Génial ! Tu pourrais me dessiner Ace ?

- Quoi, moi ? s'écria Ace après avoir manqué de s'étouffer avec un morceau de nourriture.

- Bah comme ça, je t'aurais tout le temps avec moi, hihi, se justifia Luffy.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me taire, grogna Amandine pour elle-même.

- Attends, je vais te chercher de quoi dessiner..., lança-t-il en courant comme un fou.

Il partit comme une furie et revint à peine 30 secondes plus tard avec en main crayons, papiers et plan de travail.

- Luffy, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est moi, acquiesça le chapeau de paille de son air niais habituel.

- Je suis pas certaine de savoir encore faire de bons dessins...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le répète : j'ai été emprisonnée 15 ans. Le dessin n'est pas vraiment le genre d'activité qu'on donne aux prisonniers, j'ai peur que ce soit un massacre.

- Dis pas ça tant que t'as pas essayé, conclut Luffy après un délai de réflexion d'une demi-seconde.

- Les hommes sont décidemment bornés et têtus… Très bien, mais je te préviens : si c'est raté, je t'aurais prévenu ! Et puis comme ça, j'aurais la paix.

- YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Calme-toi ! ordonna Amandine en haussa la voix. Sinon, pas de dessin.

Luffy qui sautait de joie s'arrêta en plein mouvement, ce qui eut pour conséquence une chute inévitable vers le sol.

- C'est mieux, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur derrière elle et se laissa glisser. Elle remonta ses jambes vers elle avant de poser sur celles-ci son plan de travail et une feuille.

Elle se saisit d'un crayon noir.

- Bon, si ça te dérange pas Ace, est-ce que veux bien prendre une pose ?

- Ok…

Luffy s'invita et les deux frères posèrent après dix bonnes minutes de fou rire pour trouver une pose convenable.

- Bon, ne bougez pas trop.

Elle posa la mine contre la feuille et ne regarda qu'Ace et Luffy. Enfin, la jeune femme commença à les dessiner, regardant alternativement sa feuille et ses mannequins. Sa concentration l'enferma dans une bulle isolante et protectrice, aucun bruit ne la perturbait. Presque instantanément, le trac disparut de son visage soudain détendu. Quelque chose brilla alors dans les yeux d'Amandine, quelque chose qui attira l'attention de pas mal de monde. Dans son regard brillaient la joie et la passion : elle prenait du plaisir à dessiner et cela se voyait.

- Terminé ! annonça-t-elle au bout d'une petite demi-heure.

- Déjà ? s'exclamèrent Ace et Luffy, surpris par sa rapidité.

- Oui, voilà le résultat, dit-elle fièrement en tournant la feuille.

- Whouaaaaaaaaaaa, trop cool !

Le Chapeau de paille avait des petites étoiles dans les yeux qui ne manquèrent pas de toucher la jeune femme.

- Bon, j'admets m'être trompée : je n'ai pas perdu mon coup de crayon.

- Mais c'est vachement dur en plus de dessiner un homme ! s'écria Ace, effaré.

- Pour moi, le plus dur c'est un paysage, car il bouge et change. Vous, c'est pas pareil. Vous n'allez pas changer de tête tous les quatre matins et puis vous pouvez ne pas bouger. Donc voilà : tiens, Luffy.

- Génial, merci !

Le regard brillant qu'il posa sur elle en serrant le dessin contre lui tira un petit sourire à Amandine.

- De rien, répliqua la jeune femme le rouge aux joues.

- Dis donc..., commença Thatch impressionné.

- T'as encore d'autres talents cachés ? demanda Joz aussitôt.

- Heu bien, j'aime dessiner comme vous le savez, créer des objets, coudre, écrire, chanter et danser, énuméra-t-elle tout bas espérant ne pas être entendue.

- Ça, ça m'intéresse, continua Thatch en se frottant les mains. Tu nous chantes un petit quelque chose ?

- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver ! répliqua-t-elle, toute rouge. Et n'insistes pas !

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte croisa ses bras derrière la tête et sourit bêtement.

- Bon alors, dis-moi : c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

- Mon anniversaire ? répéta lentement Amandine surprise de la question et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, ma grande, confirma Thatch.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Parce qu'on veut tous en apprendre plus sur toi, ma fille, répondit Barbe Blanche.

Elle effectua un regard circulaire son père l'écoutait attentivement. Tout le reste de l'équipage souriait devant sa timidité ou pour l'inciter à parler. Avoir autant de regards rivés sur elle lui déplaisait et elle pria intérieurement pour que ce soit la dernière question.

- Hé bien, je suis née le 23 juillet...

- Le 23 juillet, c'est dans une quinzaine de jour si je ne m'abuse ! s'étonna Thatch, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Ça te fera quel âge ? 16 ans ?

- Heu non, pas tout à fait... En fait, j'aurais 20 ans, rectifia-t-elle.

- Oh oui, 20 ans, joli...

Thatch recracha (sur le côté, ça n'aurait pas été galant pour la demoiselle de tout recevoir sur le visage) aussitôt la gorgé de saké qu'il commençait à avaler.

- Quoi ? Mais tu les fais pas !

Amandine s'imagina créer un panneau où il serait marqué « Aidez-moi ! Help ! ».

- Merci... mais pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état-là, dit-elle.

- Faut voir...

- Thatch, coupa Barbe Blanche, laisse-la respirer.

- Oui, père, obéit-il en s'éloignant.

Amandine souffla en silence et tenta de calmer sa gêne. Ce Thatch avec ses questions et son attitude la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle se releva, un paquet de feuille tombant du ciel la fit sursauter et interpellant les hommes.

- Des avis de recherches, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit que le premier avis de recherche, c'était sa photo. Elle retira les liens qui tenaient les avis et regarda le sien. Presque aussitôt son coeur s'emballa, elle devint livide. Elle resserra son emprise sur la feuille de papier, avant de trembler :

« C'est pas possible. Je suis tout juste libre et ils.. ils... ils veulent continuer à me faire du mal, ils... m'ont mit... ça va attirer du monde pour... »

Le cours des pensées de la jeune femme ne put s'achever car elle tomba dans les pommes et fut rattrapée de justesse par Marco. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il prit l'avis de recherche que tenait encore Amandine. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle s'était évanouie, mais pourquoi ?

- Whoua, sa prime est de 500.000.000 de berrys, lut Marco, impressionné, non attendez...

- Bha alors, tu ne sais plus lire ? Demanda Joz en ricanant.

- Non, c'est pas ça : la Marine a mis une préférence, coupa Marco.

- Une préférence ? releva, perplexe, Vista.

- Oui, c'est marqué noir sur blanc. La Marine est prête à doubler la mise, si on livre Amandine vivante, expliqua Marco.

- Vivante ? En préférence, mais d'habitude, ils préfèrent qu'on soit..., commença Ace avant de réaliser ce que sous-entendait l'avis de recherche.

- Je crois comprendre le cheminement des pensées d'Amandine, s'écria Barbe Blanche, hors de lui. Ils la veulent vivante pour continuer à la torturer. Mais ils savent qu'elle est plus que protégée, alors pourquoi la vouloir vivante... Amandine, qu'est-ce que tu ne nous a pas dit ?

* * *

To be continued !

_Dans le prochain épisode Amandine fera une requête spéciale._

_Malgré ses efforts, sa vulnérabilité la rendra malade._

_Dans le prochain épisode ne manquez surtout pas « L'épeiste est une femme »_

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Je veux savoir vos impressions ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

Dans le précédent épisode : _Barbe Blanche apprends que sa fille a été abusée, bien que révolté et décidé à en découdre il fera le serment de ne pas chercher à la venger._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'épéiste est une femme.**

Amandine reprit connaissance, quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court :

- Ca va ? Demanda Marco qui était à côté d'elle.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, commença Barbe Blanche. Tu ne dois pas te laisser impressionner.

Elle fit un petit hochement de tête, son regard fixait toujours un point devant elle depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Vista, commença lentement Amandine avant de tourner son regard vers lui.

Ce dernier surpris s'avança doucement vers elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'abaissa pour être à son niveau :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le commandant de la 5ème division.

- Est-ce qu'après mon rétablissement total, vous voudriez bien m'entraîner, vous êtes le meilleur épéiste. Je veux savoir me défendre, je ne pourrais pas toujours compter sur les autres. S'il-vous-plaît, je saurais être raisonnable et vous écouter, je vous en prie, j'ai besoin d'une remise à niveau.

Vista regarda son père, il semblait hésiter :

- VISTA ! Tonna soudainement Amandine, JE VOUS PARLE A VOUS ! C'EST MOI QUE VOUS DEVEZ REGARDER, PAS MON PERE.

Vista crut avoir une crise cardiaque, tant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un haussement de ton aussi soudain. Aussi elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup pour se calmer :

- Si vous devez demander une autorisation, c'est pas à mon père qu'il faut s'adresser mais au médecin de bord, continua-t-elle plus calmement. C'est mon choix, je voulais déjà devenir à la base épéiste bien avant que la Marine ne me capture, point barre. Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

L'épéiste ferma les yeux et réfléchit à tout ce que cela allait entraîner. Il réfléchit un bon moment, Amandine ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant une réponse :

- Très bien, mais à une condition et vous devrez vous y plier.

- Laquelle ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Je veux qu'après votre rétablissement vous vous reposiez 3 jours supplémentaires avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, imposa Vista.

- D'accord, accepta la jeune femme sans hésitation.

« Elle recherche la sécurité, elle cherche à se protéger, analysa Barbe Blanche, ça ne peut que se comprendre ».

Elle était maintenant moins pâlotte, mais tout de même, elle se releva péniblement, sous les regards compatissant des autres :

« Papa a raison, je ne dois pas me laisser m'impressionner, j'ai leur soutient. Sengoku et ses hommes doivent penser que je n'ai rien dit sur les viols, ce qui est pour moi un précieux atout. Maintenant, il faut que je me rétablisse au plus vite. »

10 jours étaient passés depuis Marineford, Amandine avait repris du poids pour revenir à la normale. Elle n'était plus maigre, mais mince.

Ses forces étaient par la suite, vite revenues. Elle remangeait donc normalement et sans complications.

Elle ne faisait rien de ses journées si ce n'est que dessiner pour s'occuper et lire de temps en temps.

- Hé gamine...

- Je ne suis pas une gamine Vista, répliqua-t-elle habituée à ce qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

- Le médecin m'a donné il y a trois jours son feu vert, on peut commencer aujourd'hui si tu le veux, continua-t-il.

- Oui, maintenant, confirma Amandine.

Vista, s'étant attendu à cette réponse, tendit une épée et un sabre :

- Choisis.

- L'épée, répondit Amandine.

L'épée n'était pas adaptée à sa taille, elle était trop longue et lourde pour sa corpulence, mais ça allait pour le moment.

Etant au courant, tout le monde avait fait de la place sur le pont pour que Vista et Amandine s'exercent et voit le niveau de celle-ci :

- Parfait, fit Vista, tous les coups sont permis, je veux voir ton niveau. Le combat prendra fin si tu me désarmes ou que je te désarme. Je veux qu'à trois, nous attaquions en même temps, prête?

- Oui, assura-t-elle, un...

- Deux..., poursuivit Vista.

- Trois ! S'exclamèrent les deux adversaires en même temps.

Vista et Amandine bondirent dans les airs. Vista utilisa ses pétales de fleur pour aveugler la jeune femme.

Elle s'y attendait, elle avait été certes enfermée, mais elle avait eu vent de la réputation de Vista. Elle se concentra sur ce dernier pour le voir à travers ces pétales.

Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent, ils retombèrent, Amandine au-dessus de l'épéiste. Sa main gauche s'appuya sur l'épaule droite de l'épéiste pour la maintenir au-dessus du sol, tandis que son bras droit tenait son épée qui faisait pression sur celles de Vista :

« Elle est dans un équilibre précaire, pensa l'épéiste »

« Oh merde, j'ai mal calculé mon saut. Il va en profiter, je dois bien me rattraper ! Pensa Amandine »

Vista tourna vivement à sa gauche, Amandine s'appuya sur Vista pour se donner de l'élan et sauter afin d'atterrir derrière son adversaire.

Elle tomba à terre, Vista se jeta sur elle, celle-ci roula et évita de justesse ce dernier.

Amandine eut tout juste le temps de se relever et de faire un salto arrière, elle atterrit précairement sur la rambarde.

- Oh la la la la, dit-elle en battant des bras pour essayer de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Vista la tira en arrière pour l'aider et attendit qu'elle se remette en position de combat :

- Merci, dit-elle du bout des lèvres un peu honteuse. « Bon je dois me concentrer et me souvenir de ce qu'on m'a enseigné. Il faut que je retrouve un semblant de réflexe. A Marineford j'ai eu de la chance car j'ai surpris Mihawk dans le sens qu'il ignorait que j'avais des bases d'épéistes... Mais après il m'aurait eut si Vista n'avait pas été là pour m'aider. Concentres-toi Amandine ! ».

Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était prête à reprendre le combat.

Elle attendit que le commandant l'attaque pour mieux le contrer, elle échoua lamentablement.

Vista avait dû l'écarter pour ne pas la blesser avec ses lâmes :

« Fait chier ! Cette lame est beaucoup trop lourde, je me tue le bras, ça ne m'aide pas ».

- Tu manques cruellement d'équilibre et de précision.

- Je sais, mais pour la précision, faut dire que je ne suis pas non plus avantagé la lâme que j'ai n'est pas du tout adaptée, répliqua t'elle essoufflée.

- Alors prends ça, fit Vista en lui tendant une de ses épées réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas tort, tu semblais plus à ton aise avec à Marineford. On va réessayer. Tu es prête ?

- Heu oui ! « Elle est déjà moins lourde et plus fine aussi, bon on va voir si la différence est là, pensa Amandine ».

Cette fois elle s'élança pour attaquer son adversaire qui n'avait plus qu'une épée ce qui rendait le combat plus équitable.

Vista put constater qu'elle était plus précise dans ses coups, mais que ça ne suffisait pas.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, seule la force et la concentration pouvait renverser la situation en la faveur des deux épéistes.

« Il y met pas toute sa force volontairement, j'ai vraiment beaucoup perdu en 15 ans ! Et puis... j'hésite trop, je le vois bien, j'ai peur de le blesser... Bon sang faut que j'attaque il est bon, il saura me parrer, il doit attendre que ça que je me lâche ».

Déterminée cette fois-ci elle n'hésita plus une seconde et réussit à faire plié Vista, qui sourit discrétement :

- Voila qui est mieux, dit-il.

Amandine hocha la tête et l'attaqua, il l'arrêta, elle fit un salto arrière et prit aussitôt appuis sur le sol avant de se jeter sur Vista qui la contra encore une fois :

- Elle se débrouille plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas entrainée depuis plus de 15 ans, commenta Fossa.

Amandine stoppa Vista avant de le repousser grâce à un souffle venteux :

- Le fluide de l'armement, murmura Vista ravi de constater qu'elle savait l'invoquer.

- Paraît que tous les coups étaient permis, fit Amandine en souriant au coin.

Elle savait que si elle voulait le vaincre ça ne serait pas avec la force, mais avec la ruse, alors elle décida de jouer cette carte.

Elle sauta haut, l'épéiste eut la mauvaise idée de regarder et fut aveuglé par le Soleil, avant de voir une ombre se découper, arme en main.

Il s'écarta juste à temps :

- C'est vrai, elle est de plus en plus précise, c'est pas encore ça mais bon fallait s'y attendre, c'est déjà bien si elle retrouve ses réflexes de base, approuva Thatch.

Amandine continua la ruse, mais Vista l'employa aussi, ce qui l'obligea à être à l'écoute de son environnement pour contrer l'épéiste de talent.

A plusieurs reprises elle l'évita mais de justesse à chaque fois, Vista faisait très attention pour ne pas la blesser.

Aussi il s'arrêta à de nombreuses reprises dans ses mouvements, quand il voyait que son élève allait tout se prendre.

Mais la fatigue eut raison de la jeune femme qui se retrouva bloquer contre le mat, l'épée de Vista à quelques centimètres de sa gorge :

- Etant gosse, tu devais avoir une sacré force pour quand même arrivé à me parrer, je n'imagine pas la force que tu aurais pu avoir et acquérir si tu n'avais pas été enfermée pendant 15 ans. Ce n'était pas un coup de chance à Marineford, j'ai un doute là dessus, je pense que tu as juste concentré tes dernières forces pour arriver à faire barrage. Pour ce qui est de notre duel, vers la fin du combat tes coups étaient bien meilleurs qu'au début. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'est pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus pratiqué. Il faudrait aussi que tu retravailles ton équilibre et ta force, pour ça compte sur moi pour t'aider.

Amandine hocha la tête, enregistrant tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

Vista s'écarta d'elle et rengaina ses épées, Amandine se pinçait les lèvres et regarda le sol :

« Oui bha en gros pour le moment je serais bien incapable de bien me défendre, durant tout le combat, il n'a pas arrêté de se stopper, je me serais fais massacrer à coup sur. Mais dans la réalité je n'aurais pas un adversaire qui m'attendra et qui s'arrêtera, au contraire il me frappera sans problème... J'ai vraiment perdu mon niveau, dire que j'étais la meilleure de mon île... La Marine m'a encore prit quelque chose, mon talent... bon il faut que je me resaississe ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter. J'espère juste ne pas avoir à faire face à des ennemis prochainement... ».

Elle sentit qu'on posa une main sur son épaule, Amandine sursauta, recula vers le mat et trembla de peur, Vista retira sa main en voyant sa réaction :

- Je suis désolé, tout ce que je voulais dire c'est de ne pas te décourager et que c'est déjà pas mal.

- Je sais, murmura Amandine qui reprit contenance, c'est juste que la Marine m'a encore prit quelque chose, mon talent d'épéiste. Et puis si jamais je suis seule face au danger, je serais bien incapable de me défendre, je maitrise certes le fluide, mais ça m'épuise aussi, sans compter que si j'ai en face pas des faibles d'esprit... je... je serais.

Amandine commença à sangloter, des voix résonnèrent dans sa tête, des paroles perverses et malsaines :

- Je serais... vulnérable et incapable de me défendre si... je suis seule...

Des brides d'images par flash la firent trésaillir, elle secoua vivement la tête comme pour les chasser.

Elle se tient la tête voulant que ça s'arrête, elle n'entendait même plus l'équipage, juste les paroles de ses tortionnaires.

Elle les revoyait en train de la toucher, alors qu'elle criait de désespoir suppliant que ça s'arrête, qu'on l'achève.

Amandine vit soudain être tirée en arrière par son père, elle le voyait à ses côtés faisant face avec elle, à ses tortionnaires.

Sa fille le regarda, les images s'effacèrent, les visages de ces aggresseurs disparurent au profil de ceux de l'équipage.

La respiration de la jeune femme tenta de se calmer, il semblait qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer.

Elle était complétement livide, le regard fixe, les larmes coulaient sur son beau visage, qu'elle cacha dans ses mains pour pleurer :

- Merde, marmonna Vista qui partit.

C'était dés qu'il l'avait juste touché, dans un geste compatissant et d'encouragement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire comprendre que c'était pas si mal.

Mais son geste l'avait fait peur, il s'était montré très maladroit sur ce coup là, il jura, contre la Marine.

Oui cette Marine qui prétendait que les Pirates était le mal absolu, mais quand il voyait la fille de Barbe Blanche, il se posa la question stupide mais importante : Alors si violer une femme c'est pas faire du mal, puis que la Marine est blanche comme neige, qu'est-ce que le mal réellement ? Où commence t'il ? Où s'arrête t'il ?

Quand il fut seul, il frappa le premier mur à sa portée.

Pendant ce temps, Edward Newgate s'occupait de sa fille en l'isolant dans sa chambre, étant le seul à ne pas la faire trembler de peur.

Il l'avait prit sur ses genoux et la berça, jamais il n'aurait cru avoir la chance de faire ces gestes, même pour ses hommes qu'il considérait comme ses fils.

Mais Amandine c'était différent, c'était sa descendante et qui avait besoin de beaucoup de reconfort pour faire face à son passé.

Il continua à lui murmurer des mots réconfortants, même s'il savait qu'elle s'était endormie.

Barbe Blanche ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de cauchemar, c'est pour cela qu'il resta à son chêvet après l'avoir allongée sur son lit.

Il prit la main droite de son enfant dans ses mains et songea à l'affreuse découverte qu'il avait fait, il y a plusieurs jours.

- Maman, murmura Amandine dans son sommeil.

L'Empereur des mers regarda sa fille qui sourit, elle rêvait d'Adrianna sa mère, c'était pas plus mal.

Et vue le sourire que sa fille avait, il se dit qu'au moins elle se réveillerait avec le coeur plus léger, il lui caressa le front et sourit discrétement.

Quelques heures plus tard Amandine se réveilla, ses yeux lui faisaient mal.

Elle essaya de se rendormir mais elle n'y arrivait pas alors elle sortit silencieusement de la cabine et s'engouffra dans l'antre du Moby Dick.

Elle n'avait pas de but précis, mais au bout d'un moment son regard s'attarda sur une porte ouverte.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil, c'était une salle d'entrainement et il n'y avait personne.

Des images lui revinrent, aussi elle se précipita dans la pièce et décida de s'entrainer à soulever des poids.

- 20 kilos ça sera pas mal déjà, murmura t'elle.

Elle s'allongea et regarda l'altère au-dessus d'elle, Amandine posa ses mains sur la barre de façon hésitante :

- Voyons l'étendu des dégâts, est-ce que je peux encore au moins soulever 20 kilos...

Elle les souleva avec quelques difficultés, mais décida de continuer à soulever ce poids.

Elle compta chaque mouvement, pas pour mesurer la perte qu'avait occasionné son emprisonnement, pas pour calculer sa performance, mais pour oublier ces images.

Cela marcha, ses bras lui faisaient mal, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait connu pire douleur et puis elle voulait aussi retrouver un niveau correct.

Tout ça combinait avec sa volonté de vouloir écrire une nouvelle page, l'aidait malgré sa fatigue à continuer à soulever les poids jusqu'au matin.

- Tient t'es là toi ? S'exclama Thatch en entrant.

Amandine déconcentrée reposa l'altère et se leva rapidement comme prise en faute :

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle rapidement.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais pas te gronder.

- Excuses-moi, murmura t'elle se sentant stupide.

- Tu es là depuis quand ? Demanda t'il.

- Aucune idée, ça doit faire plusieurs heures, je pense... j'ai fait 7818 mouvements...

- Sans t'arrêter ? S'exclama Thatch.

- Oui, ça m'éviter de penser à... enfin...

- J'ai compris, ne t'en fait pas, rassura le commandant, tu devrais t'étirer les bras sinon tu vas être courbaturer comme jamais.

Amandine hocha la tête et s'exécuta :

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Amandine.

- Un peu plus de 7 heures.

- D'accord.

N'étant pas à l'aise avec le commandant, elle sortit assez rapidement de la salle d'entrainement retrouvant son chemin grâce aux bruits des pirates.

Ses bras étaient en feu, mais elle l'ignora, ça lui faisait du bien, même si elle savait quelle aurait des difficultés dans les prochaines heures avec ses bras.

Quand elle retourna dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec son père elle put voir qu'il était réveillé et rassuré de la voir entrer :

- Je suis désolée, je me suis réveillée et comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir j'ai fait une petite balade et je suis tombée sur une salle d'entrainement alors je... je suis restée à soulever les altères, dit-elle rapidement et de plus en plus bas.

Il la regarde de bas en haut, ça il ne douta pas qu'elle s'était dépensé, elle était en âge et en sueur.

- Ne force pas trop, je sais que tu cherches à oublier, tu ne pourras jamais oublier ce qu'on t'a fait, juste maitriser ta peur.

- Je sais, répliqua la jeune femme qui avait malheureusement pleinement conscience de ça.

- Je te laisse alors, dit-il avant de sortir.

Amandine attendit quelques secondes, avant de prendre des vêtements propres.

Quand elle s'enferma et se vit dans le miroir, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était une belle jeune femme.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent et détourna son regard de son horrible reflet, sa beauté elle la haissait, elle était la cause de nombreux maux.

Elle pleura silencieusement laissant l'eau brûlante tomber sur sa peau, elle ragea se frotta énergiquement tout le corps pour faire disparaitre cette crasse qui l'entâchait.

Qu'importe si sa peau n'aimait pas ce traitement, au bout d'un moment elle bascula l'eau vers l'eau froide, son corps frissonna et commença à grelotter.

Les images revenaient sans cesse, Amandine fredonna alors une mélodie pour ne plus avoir peur.

Même la chanson, la musique, lui évoquaient de mauvais souvenirs, Sengoku l'avait forcé à chanter à plusieurs reprises.

Si elle avait chanté, c'était qu'ainsi quand elle était isolée sur la scène, même si on la regardait, elle faisait en sorte d'aimer chanter, car on ne la violer pas, on ne la torturait pas, on ne la touchait pas.

Même si on l'avait obligé, au moins on ne lui faisait pas de mal physiquement, c'était un des rares instants où elle ne se sentait pas comme étant un jouet sexuel mais plus comme une femme. Même si le mot esclave était plus juste pour définir ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

Petit à petit elle se calma avant de revenir à la réalité.

Elle frissonna et se leva rapidement, pour mettre de l'eau chaude pour se réchauffer avant de sortir une fois bonne fois pour toute.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit tout aussi vite des appartements pour aller se ravitailler, elle s'assit près de son père et mangea silencieusement.

Sa déception avait été grande elle avait quasiement tout perdu de ses acquis.

Ca allait revenir, peut-être un jour mais elle en doutait.

Elle voulait tellement récupérer son niveau que le soir elle s'endormit en pleurant silencieusement face à sa vulnérabilité.

Ailleurs :

- Vous ressentez mes frères ?

- Oui nous avions perdu sa trace il y a 15 ans de cela, mais l'énergie se remet à vibrer, faiblement mais elle est entrée en action.

- Soyons attentif, la personne ne doit pas en être conscience pour avoir attendu autant de temps...

- Oui tu as raison...

Le lendemain sur le Moby Dick, quand Amandine se réveilla elle alla d'abord dans la salle d'entrainement.

Quand elle souleva les altères quelque chose clochait, 20 kilos c'était presque trop léger, perplexe elle ajouta du poids, qu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à soulever :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura t'elle, j'étais incapable hier de soulever plus...

Elle regarda ses bras qui était normaux, il n'y avait pas eu durant la nuit des muscles qui étaient apparu.

Etonnée et pas très tranquille elle décida de partir et de ne pas s'entrainer, si ça se trouve elle couvait quelque chose... mais alors de vraiment étrange.

Mais le plus effrayant était l'entrainement avec Vista, si l'épéiste était plus que surpris, Amandine l'était tout autant.

Elle arrivait à parrer avec adresse et sans difficulté les coups et attaques de l'épéiste :

- C'est pas possible, dit-elle à la fin de l'entrainement.

- Clairement, ça me dépasse... hier encore tu avais du mal, j'ai jamais vue quelqu'un qui réussissait en l'espace d'une nuit à être un épéiste de talent, continua Vista.

Thatch se jeta sur elle pour la combattre c'était inutile de dire qu'elle arrivait à avoir une force égale à celle du commandant :

- C'est incompréhensible, marmonna Thatch.

- Je veux bien vous croire, coupa Barbe Blanche, mais ce n'est finalement pas plus mal.

- Oui, mais quand même je trouve ça étrange ! On dirait que je n'ai rien perdu, pire encore, j'ai le sentiment en tenant l'épée que... comment dire j'ai acquis en moins de 24 heures la force et la puissance que j'aurais du avoir en plusieurs années d'entrainement. C'est peut-être bien, mais je suis sceptique.

- Alors c'est l'oeuvre d'un fruit du démon.

- Mais papa je sais encore nager, d'ailleurs en voici la preuve.

Amandine courra et passa au-dessus de la rembarde pour plonger à l'eau, mais fut maintenu dans les airs, elle n'eut même pas à regarder qui était le responsable :

- Marco, maugréa Amandine.

- Fruit ou pas tu vas pas faire trempette pour si peu on te croit tu sais...

- J'ai parfois des doutes.

- Bon c'est parfait que tu saches te défendre, je vais donc partir sans plus tarder, conclua Barbe Blanche.

- D'accord, tu peux partir tranquille et puis je pense pas qu'il y aura de problème, lança Marco.

- Je pense être revenu dans l'après-midi, soyez sage et Thatch, cesses donc d'être aussi entreprenant avec ma fille.

Le commandant déprima et fut soutenu par une tape amicale de Vista :

- Il s'en remettra, affirma l'épéiste.

* * *

Attention ! Me crier pas de suite MARY-SUE en vue - -''.

L'explication arrivera plus tard, j'ai besoin de ça pour une intrigue.

Je pense que la fin du chapitre le montre clairement étant donner le mystère que je laisse planer.

Review ?

* * *

**To be continued !**

_Dans le prochain épisode des choses bien incompréhensibles arrivent, des questions sans réponse._

_Et par la même occasion des souvenirs douloureux qui ressurgissent..._

_Dans le prochain épisode ne manquez surtout pas « Un passé qui tourmente ! »_


	5. Chapitre 5

Désolé, bêta absent, ou très occupé, WORD refonctionne (car j'utilisais un autre traitement de texte) donc je corrige déjà les grosses fautes.

Donc voici la suite.

_Dans l'épisode précédent, on apprend que Amandine veut se remettre à niveau pour pouvoir se défendre._

_Alors qu'elle a tout perdu de ses acquis, en une nuit tout lui revient pour de bien obscur raison._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un passé qui tourmente !**

Barbe Blanche sourit et partit sous les regards de ses enfants, quand il disparu de leur champ de vision, chacun reprit son activité.

Amandine se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit de nouveaux vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, après ces 2 combats elle était complètement en sueur.

Elle se fit couler un bain et se déshabilla rapidement avant d'y rentrer :

- C'est dingue que je n'ai rien perdu, murmura t'elle en regardant ses mains, tant mieux après tout.

Elle se lava complètement, afin de ressortir comme neuve et en forme, pour être d'attaque.

Au QG de la Marine :

- Ainsi vous avez un moyen pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire et vous ne l'utilisez pas ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Akainu.

- J'en ai décidé ainsi et je ne reviendrais pas sur ce point, coupa Sengoku.

- C'est la fille de Barbe Blanche elle ne vaut pas mieux que lui et ses hommes, alors détruisez-là, répliqua Akainu.

- Je crois avoir dis non ! Je crois me souvenir que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, tu n'as pas à contester mes choix et mes ordres, répliqua sévèrement Sengoku.

L'amiral était fou de rage et serra les poings.

- Vous lui avez implanté un appareillage et vous ne voulez pas l'utiliser, grogna Akainu.

Sur le Moby Dick, Amandine décida enfin de sortir de son bain, toute détendue, elle prit une serviette et s'enroula quand soudain, en elle un courant électrique parcourra son corps.

Elle hurla pendant plusieurs secondes, le reste de l'équipage qui était dehors se regarda avec un mauvais pressentiment :

- Amandine, murmura Thatch en se précipitant vers la cabine de son capitaine, suivit de près par ses camarades.

Les hurlements cessèrent mais à la place, le silence et un grand SPLASH se fit entendre, provenant de la salle de bain.

Bien évidemment la porte était fermée à clé, ils durent défoncer la porte pour l'ouvrir, la pièce était inondée et aucune trace d'Amandine.

Thatch se précipita vers l'immense baignoire, pour trouver le corps d'Amandine inconscient et dans l'eau :

- Des serviettes en vitesse, ordonna t'il.

Il souleva le corps inerte de la jeune femme et la posa à même le sol, sans aucune hésitation il commença un massage cardiaque :

- C'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Marmonna-t-il en même temps qu'il faisait tout pour la réanimer.

Il continua à compresser l'abdomen de la jeune femme, ses yeux étaient ouvert et sans vie :

- Allez bordel reviens, s'exclama Thatch.

Les yeux d'Amandine alors sans vie brillèrent, elle sentie l'air et l'eau se mélanger dans ses poumons, elle toussa et recracha de l'eau.

Amandine saisit les poignets de Thatch, lui ordonnant d'arrêter, pendant qu'elle se mettait sur le côté pour tousser et faire sortir l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgité.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Murmura Thatch en dégagea les cheveux humides du dos de la jeune femme.

Tous les hommes se regardèrent interloqués, une brulure représentant l'emblème de la Marine avait été gravé sur le dos de celle-ci.

Amandine se rendait plus ou moins compte qu'ils avaient vue son dos, malheureusement elle continuait de tousser et de recracher de l'eau.

Ensuite, elle toussa à cause de l'irritation, avant de respirer rapidement à bout de souffle, puis elle sentit qu'on la recouvrait d'une autre serviette mais sèche :

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Marco.

- Elec...trocution, lâcha Amandine essoufflée en refermant les pans de la serviette.

- Mais il n'y a rien qui aurait pu provoquer une électrocution, fit Thatch en se levant et en regardant les alentours.

- Je crois que ça venait de..., elle ne pu achever sa phrase qu'elle cria et se tenait le ventre.

Son visage se crispa, avant qu'elle ne vomisse du sang en grande quantité :

- Ca me brûle ! Dit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

De la fumée s'échappée de la jeune femme, qui crachait toujours du sang, les serviettes devinrent bientôt rougeâtre au niveau du ventre d'Amandine.

Elle se mit sur le dos, elle se fatiguait, le médecin était déjà là, mais il hésitait s'il devait l'examiner il fallait écarter les pans de sa serviette et elle serait exposée à nue devant plusieurs personnes.

Amandine, compris plus ou moins l'hésitation, mais son choix était déjà fait, elle ferma les yeux et détourna le regard avant d'ouvrir sec la serviette.

Tout le monde (sauf le médecin) détourna le regard par respect :

- C'est pas beau à voir ! Dit-il en s'activant.

- Elle se vide de son sang, vite, s'exclama Thatch en entendant à jeune femme rendre.

Amandine toussait encore et continuait à cracher du sang :

- Je vois... flou, murmura t'elle.

- Tais-toi, murmura Thatch en calant la tête de cette derrière sur le haut de ses jambes.

- Il faut me la maintenir éveiller, ordonna le médecin, je vais la perdre.

- Amandine... Amandine, appela Thatch, puis d'autres membres de l'équipage.

Le médecin de bord tâta son pouls et fit un non de la tête, il recouvra le corps inerte de la jeune femme :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé merde ! S'exclama Thatch hors de lui en frappant le sol de son poing en serrant contre lui le corps de l'être aimée.

A peine avoir terminé cette remarque, qu'une lumière blanche apparut au niveau de la blessure d'Amandine.

La lumière s'intensifia, obligeant chacun à détourner son regard pour ne pas être aveuglé.

Puis petit à petit la lumière s'estompa, un silence régnait, soudain une profonde respiration troubla le silence, comme si quelqu'un s'était retenu de respirer et reprenait enfin de l'air.

La poitrine de la jeune femme bougea marquant qu'elle respirait et que donc elle était en vie !

Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe blanche scintillante, sans bretelles, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, des bottines blanches et strassées en adéquation avec la robe et de petits gants blancs étaient aussi apparut.

Amandine fronça les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux, elle passa une main sur son visage, puis sur son ventre qui n'avait plus rien.

Elle se redressa :

- Mais d'où elle sort cette robe ? Murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

- C'est pas possible, la blessure a disparue, s'exclama le médecin.

- Et elle est encore plus belle qu'avant, murmura Thatch en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Comment m'avez-vous guéris ? Murmura Amandine.

- Il y a eu une lumière, puis tu t'es retrouvé habillé de la sorte et transformer, expliqua Vista.

- Transformer ? Dit-elle lentement.

Elle sentit qu'on lui tripotait une mèche de cheveux, elle tourna son regard vers Thatch prête à lui demander d'arrêter, mais quelque chose la stoppa :

- Minute, mes cheveux, je rêve ou ils sont plus longs ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh y'a pas que ça comme transformation, fit Thatch d'un ton doux et charmeur.

Elle le regarda et le dévisagea, elle se leva rapidement et se retourna pour faire face au miroir qui était derrière elle, quand elle vit son reflet, la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un cri :

- Mais... mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Hé ho on y est pour rien, coupa court Marco, quand ta blessure a disparue, t'es apparue comme ça.

Son visage était beaucoup plus fin, plus femme, mais la pire de ses transformations était sa poitrine, elle avait prie au moins une taille.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, murmura t'elle.

- Moi je te trouve particulièrement belle comme ça, déjà que tu l'étais avant mais là, fit Thatch.

- C'est justement ça le problème, tu vas encore plus me harceler, se plaignit Amandine.

- Tu es belle, je ne vais quand même pas dire le contraire, rétorqua t'il en la regardant dans le miroir.

- J'ai bien compris que j'étais, jolie, mignonne, belle et tous les autres adjectifs qui vont avec, mais j'aimerais que ça cesse. Ma beauté comme vous le dites m'a fait plus de mal que de bien.

Il eut un bref silence, tous comprirent qu'elle parlait de ses viols, Marco décida de briser le silence :

- C'est à toi de décider de nous répondre, mais cette marque que tu as dans le dos, elle n'a pas était fait par un fer rouge, elle n'est pas nette du tout, qui te la faite et comment.

Amandine se tendit, elle se souviendrait du jour où...

Son cœur s'emballa, elle se revoyait pieds et poings liés, en train de pleurer et d'être violée pour une énième fois.

Elle restait silencieuse, Marco regretta presque sa question, car elle était livide et tremblait.

Autant Thatch aimer bien la taquiner un peu et l'obliger à avoir un contact physique avec lui, autant la voir dans cet état, il hésitait à le faire, en lui posant sa main sur son épaule, juste pour la rassurer et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Mais personne ne voulait l'effrayer, elle tremblait, les yeux devenaient brillant, les larmes prêtes à couler sous peu :

- On est là, se rattrapa Marco, ne dit rien, si ça te rend malade.

Amandine s'avança le regard terne et vide, et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'assoir, elle prit son oreiller, le serra contre elle et ramena ses jambes, se basculant en avant en arrière, les larmes coulaient inévitablement :

- C'est Akainu..., dit-elle tremblante.

Une colère sourde s'empara de chaque homme présent dans la pièce :

- Il... il me violait, commença t'elle, je pleurais et criais, ça l'agaçait, alors, il m'a dit que j'allais réellement pleurer pour quelque chose...

Elle se rappela comment il l'avait retourné de force, pour que seul son dos soit face à lui, les chaines qui l'emprisonnait était suffisamment longues pour qu'on puisse la mettre sur le ventre sans lui faire trop de mal.

Elle se souvient de ses mots :

_- Maintenant tu vas chialer pour quelque chose ! S'exclama Akainu._

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal, elle n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort, voulant que ça s'arrête.

Avec ses doigts en magma il l'avait marqué en profondeur et allait avec une lenteur déconcertante pour qu'elle souffre.

- C'était il y a un peu moins de 2 ans, dit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu as d'autres marques ? Demanda Marco l'air grave.

- Non, bien que... j'ai faillit avoir plus qu'une seule marque... avec Akainu, révéla t'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ? S'exclama une voix forte et grave.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers leur interlocuteur, Barbe Blanche !

Ce dernier fixa sa fille, elle était changée et elle pleurait :

- Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

Marco expliqua brièvement en quelques mots les événements, mais hésita à parler d'Akainu et de la marque de brulure dans le dos d'Amandine, mais il n'hésita pas longtemps pour révéler cette information.

Ca ne surpris pas l'homme le plus fort du monde :

- J'étais au courant, expliqua t'il, j'ai à plusieurs reprises remarqué qu'elle grimaçait quand elle s'asseyait contre quelque chose. Par contre Marco vient de m'apprendre quelque chose que tu ne m'avais pas dit, Akainu avait l'intention de faire plus qu'une seule marque. Le connaissant pour sa cruauté, il aurait continué sauf, si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en a empêché, que s'était-il passé ?

- Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose en effet, commença t'elle.

Les larmes recoulaient :

- Quand Akainu m'a marqué, il a brisé l'accord qu'il avait passé, comme bien avant d'autres, avec Sengoku...

- Un accord quel accord ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Cet accord était le suivant, Sengoku autorisait qu'on me fasse..., Amandine ferma les yeux et détourna le regard, tout ce qu'on voulait avec moi, mais... en aucun cas on devait me faire un quelconque mal qui marquerait mon corps. Akainu en me marquant comme il l'a fait a rompu cet accord... Ce jour là, j'ai crié comme jamais, ça a alerté Sengoku, qui a surgit et a arrêté Akainu juste avant qu'il ne recommence.

Elle enfuie sa tête dans son oreiller et sanglota, tout l'équipage la regardèrent d'un air triste et compatissant, elle était complètement dévastée.

Mais, elle faisait tellement d'effort en face pour se reconstruire, c'était plus qu'admirable, Barbe Blanche s'en rendait bien compte, mais il était tellement en colère.

Tellement en colère contre la Marine, il se retenait d'aller les tailler en pièce, que parce qu'il l'avait promis à sa fille, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité.

Il regarda sa fille, mais quelque chose attira son attention, il leva une de ses mains et prit délicatement les cheveux de sa fille et les souleva.

- Amandine, dit-il alors que cette dernière releva les yeux pour comprendre le geste de son père, la marque a disparue.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Elle a dû disparaitre quand cette lumière t'a soigné, fit Barbe Blanche.

D'une main hésitante, elle tata son dos avec sa main comme elle le pouvait, elle ne sentait rien qu'une peau lisse, de plus quand elle passa sa main dessus, elle n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur.

N'osant trop y croire, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit dos face au miroir, il fallait qu'elle le voit par elle-même pour y croire.

Elle prit ses cheveux qui cachaient son dos nu et osa regarder son reflet, sa respiration se fit saccader, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, c'était trop d'émotions en peu de temps.

Ce fut Vista qui la rattrapa juste à temps :

- Elle s'est évanouie, rassura Vista.

- Je pense que ça fait beaucoup pour elle, on va la laisser se reposer un peu, fit Barbe Blanche.

Vista prit soin de déposer délicatement le corps de la belle endormie, tandis que son père la recouvrait, tout le monde évacua la pièce, la laissant se reposer.

* * *

To be continued !

Dans le prochain épisode Thatch deviendra le confident de la jeune femme et lui ouvrira les yeux.

Dans le prochain épisode ne manquez pas : "Thatch".

* * *

Alors une tite review ?


	6. Chapitre 6

A un petit coup de barre, j'trouve toujours pas mon contrat en alternance et en plus l'entreprise que j'avais où c'était bien engagée, m'a dit qu'il fallait de l'expérience T_T je ne voudrais pas dire mais l'alternance c'est pour se former…. J'déprime comme mon perso quoi….

* * *

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : _Après avoir subit une attaque à distance de la Marine, Amandine frôle la mort, pour des raisons toutes aussi mystérieuses que lorsqu'elle a récupéré ses acquis d'épéistes, elle guérit._

_Mais dans le même temps cette guérison n'est pas sans conséquences, de douloureux souvenir reviennent à la surface..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Thatch.**

Lorsque vint le soir au dîner, l'absence d'Amandine se fit ressentir, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Thatch s'était fait discret, et veilla auprès d'elle, la voir si en détresse, le torturait. Ce qu'il ressentait, n'était pas un simple coup de foudre, non.

Il y avait réfléchit durant toutes ces nuits depuis son intégration dans l'équipage, ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était la protéger, la voir sourire et rire, la voir heureuse.

Il en était amoureux et lui faisait plus ou moins comprendre en la taquinant gentiment, même s'il avait conscience que ça la gênait et l'agaçait par moment.

Ses camarades avaient vite compris que ses sentiments étaient sérieux et profonds, mais Thatch était aussi conscient qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Après tout, ils étaient tous rivaux sur ce plan là, mais hors de question de la faire souffrir davantage, c'était à elle à décider en temps et en heure.

Pour l'instant tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était qu'elle resourit et qu'elle rit, Thatch songea à cet instant qu'il l'avait vu sourire, mais pas rire.

Elle devait en avoir joli rire et il espérait l'entendre le plus tôt possible, car cela annoncerait aussi qu'Amandine commencera sérieusement à panser ses plaies.

Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme, dans un geste plus protecteur qu'autre chose, le regard veillant.

D'une certaine façon il lui était redevable pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle lui avait redonner la vie après tout, il ne la remercierait jamais assez.

Il l'aimait vraiment, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, il ignorait si c'était réciproque, mais qu'importe, il s'était promit quelque chose, quand il avait compris que son cœur était malade d'amour.

Il s'était juré qu'il n'interférait pas dans la vie de sa protégée, si elle devait aimer quelqu'un d'autre, toutefois il veillerait sur elle, dans l'ombre.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas et il en sourit, lui qui courrait toujours après les femmes, sans lendemain, le fait d'avoir eu une seconde chance l'avait amené à réfléchir aussi et à changer pour mieux profiter des instants que la vie lui offrait de nouveau.

Il caressa une dernière fois cette joue de ce visage tendre et ravissant, mais qui avait du faire face à tellement d'horreur.

Il se leva, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être vue par son père ou par quelqu'un d'autre, il sortit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il se faisait tard, tout le monde n'allait plus tarder à aller se coucher et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, pour réfléchir, il se sentait incapable de dormir, tous ces derniers événements l'avaient affectés.

- Non, non pas ça, s'exclama Amandine.

Thatch se retourna vers la porte qu'il venait tout juste de fermer, elle devait cauchemarder, tout était calme.

Sans hésiter, il ouvrit en vitesse la porte et trouva Amandine en train de se débattre dans ses draps et de pleurer en même temps qu'elle hurlait.

Il se précipita vers elle et la maintenait en l'appelant, Amandine se réveilla le souffle coupé, son regard était perdu, regardant avec crainte Thatch :

- Tu es en sécurité, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dit-il doucement.

Amandine regarda à droite et à gauche, la crainte, la terreur et la peur se lisaient clairement dans ses yeux.

- C'est fini, assura le 4ème commandant.

Les larmes reprirent, Amandine se laissa plus ou moins aller à l'étreinte de Thatch.

Il regarda ses camarades accourir, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait des cauchemars.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était le fait d'avoir raconté en détail, du comment son dos avait été marqué, qui avait tout déclenché.

Thatch pouvait sentir qu'elle tremblait contre lui, plus de peur que de froid, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de contact avec les hommes, mais d'un autre côté elle ne le repoussait pas non plus.

Elle cherchait du réconfort et de la protection, qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu, sauf depuis qu'elle était sur le Moby Dick.

Le 4ème commandant, lui caressa les cheveux pour l'aider à ce détendre et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Amandine ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, elle qui n'en pouvait plus des avances de Thatch, voila qu'elle se retrouvait à chercher un réconfort dans ses bras, quelle ironie.

L'Empereur des mers apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage de sa fille était dévasté par la peur et l'angoisse.

Son commandant le regarda, ne sachant quoi faire réellement de plus, alors qu'il voulait se lever, Amandine l'agrippa fermement :

- Ne me laissez pas seule, souffla t'elle.

- Tu n'es pas seule, rassura Thatch.

Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, son rêve avait dû être traumatisant pour qu'elle s'accroche aussi fermement au pirate :

- Amandine, commença son père, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve ?

Elle resta muette, elle n'avait plus aucune réaction depuis ses dernières paroles, son regard n'était que fixe :

- J'ignore si elle nous écoute, mais elle tremble de peur je dirais, fit Thatch qui la tenait toujours, pourtant elle ne veut pas me lâcher.

Ils l'ignoraient tous, mais elle revivait des scènes dont elle avait honte, c'était pire que ses viols, elle se détestait.

Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de leur avouer cette partie là, le reste oui, mais ça jamais, c'est impossible.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle les cacha dans ses mains, la nuit allait malheureusement être longue pour tout le monde.

Le médecin de bord dut endormir la jeune femme avec l'aide de médicament et cela par piqûre.

Tout le monde eut le sommeil agité sauf la fille de l'Empereur.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface, Amandine n'avait qu'une envie pleurer, mais ses yeux lui faisaient mal à cause d'avoir versés trop de larme.

Et puis, cette nuit elle avait rêvé de sa mère, elle l'avait apaisé et réconforté, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, ça lui avait fait du bien, mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle se leva et décida de s'habiller, elle prit d'autres vêtements et retira la robe qu'elle portait toujours depuis la veille et qui était un peu froissée par la même occasion.

Elle se doucha, elle se sentait sale, mais elle repensa à sa mère et à ses paroles, elle avait raison même en rêve.

Amandine se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, quand elle vit son reflet elle faisait peur, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas dormie de la nuit.

Quand elle sortit sur le pont, elle put voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir mauvaise mine, elle s'en voulait, elle les avait inquiété ce qui les avaient empêché de dormir.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle suffisamment haut, de vous avoir inquiétés.

- Cesses d'être désolé jeune fille, répliqua Barbe Blanche, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser bon sang !

Amandine baissa la tête honteuse, elle savait que tout ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute, mais les voir si fatigués, la culpabilisait.

- Je sais, mais, vous voir si fatigué fait que je m'en veux, se justifia t'elle.

Barbe Blanche sourit discrètement à l'attention qu'elle leur portait, Amandine ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'elle se retira pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

C'était la dernière et elle picora, elle n'avait pas très envie de manger, mais se força à avaler quelque chose, pour tenir un minimum.

Alors qu'elle sortait du réfectoire, Thatch se tient devant elle :

- Je voudrais te parler, c'est possible ? Demanda ce dernier très sérieusement.

- Oui, répondit-elle lasse.

- Pas ici, viens, suis-moi.

Elle le suivit, il l'emmena dans une pièce, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de faire vraiment la visite du Moby Dick.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Amandine.

- Dans mes appartements, répondit-il doucement de peur de l'effrayer.

- Ah, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit et lui s'installa à côté d'elle :

- Je ne te ferais rien, je voudrais juste qu'on discute, je sais que j'ai souvent cherché à attirer ton attention, mais je sais aussi être sérieux. Ecoutes, on ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec toi, non personne ne m'a envoyé te parler, je suis venu de moi-même, dit-il en la voyant prête à répliquer. On t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, alors, n'hésite pas, parles, hier soir on a eu l'impression que tu ne nous a pas tout dis. Je sais que tu as vécu des choses douloureuses et que tu as fais beaucoup en nous en parlant, surtout devant tout le monde. Saches que nous admirons tous ton courage et ta détermination à vouloir avancer, mais, tu ne peux guérir que si tu nous dis tout, ça te soulagerais. Et puis nous pourrions mieux t'aider, je suppose, je sais que ce que tu nous caches n'est pas glorieux et que ça va être dur d'aborder le sujet, toutefois tu as tout ton temps et du monde pour t'écouter. Je tenais à te le préciser, même si tu ne parles pas, je pense qu'essayer serait pour toi une bonne chose.

Amandine releva la tête, elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, elle cherchait ses mots :

- Dit-moi Thatch... je... je... je me déteste..., dit-elle finalement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux devant elle, lui prenant les mains, les pressant pour la rassurer.

Les larmes coulèrent, Thatch se pinça les lèvres, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer :

- Je te promets de ne rien dire, jura t'il la voyant hésiter à parler.

- Je...

Elle détourna le regard et se mordit les lèvres :

- J'ai pas tout dis hier c'est vrai, murmura t'elle, Sengoku... Sengoku éprouves des sentiments pour moi... il me suppliait de l'aimer, mais j'ai pas pu...

Thatch fronça les sourcils, de mieux en mieux, Sengoku lui avait brisé sa vie, et aurait des sentiments pour elle.

Savait-il seulement ce qu'était qu'aimer !

Thatch ne l'interrompit pas, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas ça le fond du problème pour qu'elle se déteste, il y avait autre chose qui était lié à cette révélation :

- Quand il m'a sauvé d'Akainu, il m'a pris avec lui ensuite, il... il... il... il m'a...

- Ne te sens pas obliger de continuer, c'est déjà bien de chercher à parler.

- Merci, mais il m'a fait... l'amour, elle ferma les yeux et se décida à ne plus reculer, et j'ai... aimé. Ca n'avait rien a voir avec ce que j'avais subit... il s'est montré plus doux..., se justifia Amandine.

- Stop, coupa Thatch la voyant de plus en plus mal, stop, stop, l'aimes-tu ?

- Non, répondit-elle la gorge nouée, et ça m'écœure d'avoir aimé, je me sens tellement sale.

- Regardes-moi.

Le commandant lui tourna le visage, voyant qu'elle ne déciderait pas à le fixer, il continua :

- Ecoutes, ce n'est que mon avis, mais si effectivement il s'est montré plus homme que brute, tu as apprécié car il y avait de la douceur. Laisses-moi finir, ce que tu as vécu est intolérable et inadmissible, d'accord ? Pour la première fois entre guillemet on te considérait plus comme une femme et non un jouet. S'il t'aime réellement alors il a dû être doux pour reprendre ton terme. Tu as manqué cruellement d'attention, de la tendresse de ta mère et de ton père. Sans compter que je pense tu préférais ce traitement qu'aux viols, c'était moins douloureux n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, ruisselante de larme :

- Tu étais désespérée et détruite, tout ce que tu voulais c'était que ça s'arrête et rien de plus, mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté, mais adoucit, comprends cela, tu as apprécié car tu souffrais moins. Et puis, si Sengoku s'y est bien prit, dit-il amèrement, ton corps n'a fait que répondre aux plaisirs qu'on lui offrait. Ton corps à aimer, mais pas ton cœur, ne confond pas ça.

Elle le regarda enfin :

- Alors je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir si j'ai... aimé ? Le dernier mot eu du mal à sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Non, répondit le commandant, ton corps n'a fait que répondre rien de plus, tu n'étais pas consentante de toute façon ?

- Non.

- Alors, tu vois, ne te déteste pas, et ne t'en veux pas. Sengoku n'a juste fait que profiter de ton état de faiblesse rien de plus, tu n'es pas sale, chuchota t'il.

- Merci Thatch, dit-elle en s'effondrant dans ses bras.

Elle pleura, mais cette fois c'était de soulagement, elle qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir avouer ça, finalement elle y était arrivée :

- Merci, répéta-t-elle plus doucement.

- Je t'en pris, dit-il en lui caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu me promets de rien leur dire, murmura t'elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je te l'ai juré, c'est déjà pas facile pour toi de tout dire, nous avons tous fait ce serment que si tu étais amenée à te confier à l'un d'entre nous, on ne dirait rien si tu le souhaitais. Sauf si ça mettait ta vie en danger évidemment, tu peux nous faire confiance Amandine, même à père, personne ne te jugera.

Elle hocha la tête, puis s'écarta doucement de Thatch s'étant calmé :

- Tu ne trembles plus en ma présence, remarqua t'il.

- Oui c'est vrai, murmura Amandine.

- Le fait de te confier à moi a dû t'aider, c'est un bon début, si tu ne trembles plus de peur quand l'un de nous est prêt de toi.

Elle hocha timidement la tête, Thatch lui passa un mouchoir, elle s'essuya ses yeux avant de se moucher, ses pleurs s'étaient calmés :

- C'est marrant, fit Amandine, cette nuit j'ai rêvé de ma mère et elle m'a dit à peu prêt la même chose que toi.

- Mais parce qu'elle avait raison, rien de plus, fit Thatch en souriant.

- Thatch...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Demanda la jeune femme en fixant le sol.

- Si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, alors il se pourrait bien que je te demande en mariage, dit-il en élargissant son sourire amusé.

- Ecoutes, je pense que oui, ça me parait évident, mais je ne suis loin d'être prête pour vivre une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un. Et puis tu te fais du mal, car si ce n'est pas réciproque tu vas en souffrir et moi je ne veux pas.

Thatch sourit tendrement à ça, il lui redressa le visage pour qu'elle le regarde :

- Peu m'importe, j'ai fais il y a plusieurs jours la promesse solennel de ne pas interférer dans ta vie si tu n'éprouvais rien à mon égard. Et puis le moment n'est pas venu comme tu l'as si bien dis, j'ai tout mon temps. Certes je pense être très amoureux de toi, mais voila, ce qui comptera le plus pour moi se sera de te voir heureuse et rien de plus, tu le mérites, jamais je ne souffrirais à cause de toi.

Amandine le regarda, il était sincère, ses propos la rassurèrent :

- Quoi que si, chez toi il y a bien une chose qui me fait souffrir, ce sont tes larmes.

Amandine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire :

- Alors tu as du faire pleins de dépressions à cause de moi, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Non, j'y crois pas, un début de sourire, rhaa si tu savais comment tu es belle et irrésistible quand tu souris, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

- T'es bête, dit-elle.

- Bon ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci encore.

- Je t'en prie, est-ce que quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?

Amandine resta perplexe et confuse quant à sa question :

- Je te rappelle que je suis cuisinier, ajouta malicieusement l'homme.

- Ah euh... désolé je n'avais pas du tout compris le sens de ta question.

- Allez toutes ses émotions ça creuse !

- Peut-être pour toi et le reste de l'équipage mais je ne suis pas un homme, je ne mange pas les quantités astronomiques que vous vous enfilez.

- C'est vrai, mais t'es bien gourmande côté dessert t'hésites pas à te resservir. A mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs, alors ?

- Rha non ! Ne me tente pas, c'est pas bon pour la ligne.

- Pff tu prends rien du tout et encore moins avec tes futurs entrainements intensif, alors ? Demanda Thatch qui était presque sûr de la faire craquer.

- Sadique, répliqua-t-elle.

- Dois-je le traduire par « oui, allons en cuisine » ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle vaincue par sa gourmandise.

- Alors on y va.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina sans plus tarder, à cette heure il n'y avait personne.

Pas étonnant il était en début d'après-midi, c'est là qu'Amandine se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était levée tard.

- Alors mademoiselle qu'est-ce je te fais ?

- Tu permets qu'on fasse ça ensemble ? Demanda Amandine timidement.

- Si tu le désires, alors ?

- Hé bien, elle hésita et se pinça les lèvres.

- Toi tu veux un truc pas facile à réaliser mais, j'aime les défis qu'est-ce que se sera ma belle ?

- Un fraisier c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

- En plus t'es connaisseuse, c'est clair va me falloir un coup de main, c'est partit alors ! Dit-il en donnant un coup sur la table.

Ils commencèrent à rassembler tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, et commencèrent la recette, Amandine suivait bien les indications de Thatch.

Il put remarquer une lueur qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant, oui c'était comme pour le dessin, c'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire :

- Tu aimes cuisiner ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que j'en fais, avoua t'elle, enfin non j'ai été obligée à faire les repas de Sengoku, mais c'est la première fois réellement où je le fais de mon plein gré.

- Tu as cette même lueur dans les yeux comme quand tu dessinais, une jolie lueur, tu apprécies ce que tu fais et c'est beau de voir ça dans tes yeux.

Amandine rougit, c'est vrai qu'elle aimait bien la cuisine, elle prenait toujours plaisir à s'appliquer et à découvrir un nouveau domaine, pas si nouveau mais d'une certaine façon si.

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, fit Thatch au bout d'un moment.

Il se plaça derrière elle et lui prit les poignets, Amandine se raidit, le commandant sourit doucement :

- Plus doux, comme ça, dit-il en lui montrant le bon geste.

Amandine hocha la tête incapable de parler, Thatch se retira et la regarda faire :

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, tu apprends vite.

- Merci, étant petite j'ai toujours remarqué que j'apprenais et retenais vite les choses, je suis autodidacte aussi, ça aide beaucoup je suppose.

Beaucoup plus tard :

- On va pouvoir terminer.

- C'est dingue tout le temps qu'on prend à le faire, et le peu de temps que ça nous prend à le manger, fit remarquer Amandine.

- Très juste, mais faut bien s'alimenter et se faire plaisir.

Thatch coupa une part pour la demoiselle et lui :

- Bon appétit, lança Amandine.

- Bonne dégustation, voyons voir ce que ça donne un travail à deux.

Amandine en prit un morceau et fut ravie c'était excellent, elle ferma les yeux comme à son habitude pour mieux apprécier les desserts, ce qui fit sourire le commandant :

- C'est encore une fois délicieux, fit la jeune femme en rouvrant ses yeux.

- Merci, c'est mignon cette manie que tu as de fermer les yeux quand tu dégustes les desserts.

Evidemment ça la fit rougir, de s'être fait remarquée :

- C'est pas possible tu passes tes journées entières à m'observer ou quoi !

- Héhé, crois pas que tu vas m'échapper, sourit le commandant.

- Ca je te crois sans problème.

Ca faisait plaisir au commandant de la voir en meilleure mine et d'avoir put partager un moment avec elle, elle n'avait pas eu peur et avait prit plaisir à travailler avec lui.

Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il se pourrait bien que le chemin de la guérison soit bien avancé et que dans peu de temps sa peur subite des hommes soit plus modérée.

Elle avait passé le plus dur, maintenant tout aller être plus simple pour elle.

Alors qu'ils terminèrent, Amandine redemandait une autre part de gâteau :

- Quoi c'est bien toi qui a bien dit que je me resservais toujours ! Compte sur moi pour profiter des desserts, dit-elle.

- Hop, hop, hop et ta ligne.

- Mais t'avais dis qu'avais mes entrainements j'avais rien à craindre, dit-elle avec des yeux de cocker.

- Oh non, ne me fait pas ces yeux, fit Thatch.

Elle continua jusqu'à s'esclaffer de rire, c'était ridicule, mais tellement amusant, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Et là elle riait, et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, elle en pleura et se tenait le ventre, à bout de souffle :

- C'est le plus beau rire que je n'ai jamais entendu, je suis fier d'être le premier à t'avoir entendu, s'exclama Thatch.

- Ca fait du bien, j'avais oublié combien rire ça soulageait, mais là j'ai mal au ventre j'ai trop rit, bon alors cette part de gâteau je l'ai ou pas, s'il-te-plait.

- Tiens gourmande, dit-il.

- Et fière de l'être !

Elle entama sa seconde part et appréciait toujours autant leur travail, elle rouvrit les yeux et vue que Thatch la regardait, le menton posait sur ses mains, avec son sourire niais :

- T'es vraiment trop choupi quand tu fermes les yeux.

Amandine rougit encore une fois d'être autant détaillée :

- Et quand tu rougis aussi, dit-il pour la taquiner.

- Mais arrêtes, bouda t'elle.

- Ah non j'ai horreur du boudin !

- Moi aussi, continua t'elle, la seule chose que j'aime dans le boudin c'est la compote.

Cette fois-ci elle repartit dans un fou rire accompagné de Thatch.

Autant dire que la « disparition » d'Amandine et de Thatch n'était pas passé inaperçue, tout le monde les cherchait.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant des rires que Marco les trouva complètement pliés, il en avertit vite le reste de l'équipage, il ne fallait pas manquer ça !

Quand Marco revient avec les autres, ils étaient toujours aussi hilare, Amandine essayée de reprendre son souffle mais déjà son fou rire la reprenait.

- Ah mon dieu je souffre, articula t'elle en posant la tête et son buste sur le plan de travail.

Elle fut de nouveau prit de spasmes et tenait son ventre :

- Rappelles-moi ce dont pourquoi on est mort de rire, reprit Thatch en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je... préfère... pas, je risque l'asphyxie, dit-elle en tenta de se calmer.

Elle se redressa au bout d'un moment et souffla un bon coup :

- Je crois que c'est fini et je ne suis pas mécontente.

Elle s'essuya ses larmes de rire :

- Ca fait du bien, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux côtes.

- Ca c'est un peu normal, avec un fou rire pareil, lança Marco plus loin.

Amandine sursauta et Thatch se tourna vers son interlocuteur :

- C'est qu'on vous cherchez, commença Marco

Amandine et Thatch se regardèrent, Amandine se cacha derrière ses mains, ça la reprenait :

- Je crois que c'est les nerfs qui lâchent, fit Thatch en désignant Amandine du doigt.

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête incapable de parler, avant de se tordre de rire une nouvelle fois :

- T'as mis de la cannelle Thatch ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- De la cannelle ? S'exclama Thatch, pas dans un fraisier c'est un crime ! Pourquoi ça d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que ça rend euphorique, répondit-elle en se massant les joues après s'être calmée.

- Moi je ne connais que les aphrodisiaques ! Répliqua t'il malicieux.

Elle fit un sourire au coin avant de soupirer, ça ne l'étonnait aucunement venant du 4ème commandant :

- Désolé, commença Amandine en se tournant vers Marco, si on vous a inquiété.

- Non t'en fais pas, à vrai dire on est plutôt content, même si on t'a cherché avec Thatch, on préfère vous retrouver rire, surtout toi Amandine, lança Marco.

- Vous nous cherchiez pourquoi ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Plus pour discuter, si tu le voulais bien, comme tu ne semblais pas aller bien à ton réveil, et comme à peu près dans le même temps Thatch était introuvable, on a supposé que vous étiez ensemble, répondit Marco.

- Oui, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette c'est vrai, fit Amandine en baissa d'un ton, je ne vous ai pas tout dit hier, c'est quelque chose dont je n'étais pas sûre de parler. Thatch m'a promis son silence et j'ai lui est tout dis, il m'a rassuré et m'a réconforté aussi, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant il n'y a plus de zone d'ombre, j'ai tout dis enfin... presque, si on compte les 10 premières années d'emprisonnement, ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que j'étais juste leur bonne à tout faire... Après vous savez le reste et Thatch un peu plus. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant que tout est dit, je vais pouvoir réellement remonter la pente.

C'était si sincère que personne ne douta de ce qu'elle disait, le début de la remontée était là et ça leur faisait vraiment plaisir, surtout à son père :

- T'aurais pu nous en laisser ? Fit Ace.

- Pardon ? Demanda Amandine.

Il pointa l'objet de ses pensées, elle suivit son doigt et roula des yeux, la nourriture évidemment...

Heureusement son « sauveur » était là pour ça :

- Désolé, ça c'était son remontant, fit Thatch en protégeant ce qu'ils avaient préparés, donc pas touche Ace, pareil pour les autres. Je te jure des vrais goinfres, lança t'il à la demoiselle.

La jeune femme soupira, en souriant légèrement, ils étaient vraiment des gouffres sans fond, ce n'était pas possible.

Quoi qu'elle ne fût pas mieux quand il s'agissait de dessert, même si elle avait ses limites, elle était loin de manger comme 4, comme les hommes de l'équipage.

* * *

To be continued.

Dans le prochain épisode, Barbe Blanche et ses hommes réserves une surprise de taille à la jeune femme et la tienne à distance.

Dans le prochain épisode ne manquez pas « _Vista_ ».

* * *

Une tite review ? Pour me rendre moins morose…. J'vous jure j'ai un gros coup de barre. Snif…


	7. Chapitre 7

Pardon, toutes mes humbles excuses ! Le net merde encore TT, de plus j'ai débuter ma rentrée lundi, donc entre cours et entretien pour l'alternance… j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, surtout quand le net ne voulait pas coopérer TT.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, car vous sembler un peu moins accrocher quand je vois Entre 2 mondes… Enfin ! ^^

* * *

Dans le précédent épisode : _A la suite de certains souvenirs, Thatch devient le confident d'Amandine, lui ouvrant les yeux et l'aidant à avoir une meilleure opinion d'elle._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Vista.**

En l'espace de quelques jours, Amandine n'était plus aussi distante, elle commençait à bavarder un peu plus, sa timidité ne l'aidait pas, mais d'autres trouvaient ça mignon.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était très spécial, durant la nuit tout l'équipage c'était rassemblé avec leur capitaine, seule Amandine n'était pas présente.

En théorie ils ne fêtaient pas les anniversaires, car il y en avait beaucoup trop avec plus de 1600 hommes.

C'était pour cela qu'ils faisaient régulièrement la fête, c'était mieux ainsi.

Mais pour la miss c'était différent, ils ne doutèrent pas, qu'à part les anniversaires fêtaient avec sa mère, les autres avaient été un désastre.

Ils voulaient tous rattraper ça et puis elle était tellement attachante, que c'était difficile de ne pas vouloir lui faire plaisir.

Donc les commandants avaient été clairs avec leurs divisions, détourner l'attention d'Amandine pour qu'elle ne remarque rien, de tous les préparatifs.

Amandine quant à elle ne se doutait de rien, elle n'avait pas tellement la notion du temps, elle avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire pour dire vrai.

Elle avait décidé la veille de se reposer, ses combats avec Vista et Thatch l'avaient fatigué un peu, et puis elle voulait ne pas faire endurer à son corps trop de fatigue.

C'était pas bon, c'était aussi là un de ses secrets de réussite étant petite, avoir foi en ses capacités et ne pas s'entrainer tous les jours.

Ils avaient accostés la veille, dans le port d'une petite île du nom de Calla, aux paysages ravissant, ça lui donnait envie de dessiner et même de peindre pour cela fallait du matériel qu'elle n'avait pas, bha elle se contenterait de ce qu'elle avait.

- Papa, fit Amandine en se retournant, je voudrais savoir si c'est possible que je descende en ville.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Heu... bin... je... les paysages sont magnifiques et j'aimerai les dessiner, avoua t'elle.

- As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas te contenter d'un crayon et d'une feuille, répliqua l'Empereur en faisant un fin sourire. Vista tu vas l'accompagner pour qu'elle s'achète le nécessaire et prenez un escargophone aussi.

Amandine détourna discrètement le regard un peu gêné, son père nota dans un coin de sa tête son attitude.

Sa fille alla chercher son épée d'entrainement dans sa chambre par précaution et descendit du navire, suivit de Vista :

- A toute à l'heure, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Quand elle fut hors du champ de vision de son père, celui-ci donna ses instructions pour faire au plus vite les préparatifs qui pourraient être surpris par la jeune femme.

Mais si elle dessinait ils avaient peut-être une chance de ne pas être dérangés, il fallait la saisir.

Pendant ce temps :

- Alors que comptes-tu dessiner ? Demanda Vista pour faire la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il y a vraiment beaucoup de chose qui m'inspire, c'est très difficile de faire un choix entre tous ces paysages, dit-elle en fixant le sol.

- J'ignore s'il y aura du matériel pour dessiner, mais on ira faire un détour pour changer ton épée, on doit t'en trouver une adaptée, au pire on te la confectionnera. Mais il t'en faut une à ta taille.

- D'accord.

Les boutiques défilèrent, Amandine put trouver une boite avec différents crayons de couleur et de l'aquarelle, c'est ce qu'elle préférait.

C'était léger, féerique, magique et si... ça avait un je-ne-sais-quoi, qui plaisait beaucoup à la jeune femme.

Elle avait tout, pinceaux et de quoi coloriser ses dessins etc...

Ensuite comme prévu, elle et Vista cherchèrent une épée pour elle, malheureusement, elle était trop petite.

Il faut dire que ce n'était pas courant de voir une femme épéiste et encore moins petite, alors on lui proposa la confection de l'épée.

Amandine avait un modèle bien en tête, aussi elle le dessina et demanda si c'était possible :

- Bien ma petite demoiselle, ma foi oui, je vous la fais votre épée, s'exclama le forgeron.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui, ma petite dame.

- Merci, s'exclama Amandine heureuse.

- Revenez dans 4 jours elle sera prête pour être utiliser.

Pendant ce temps, Vista avait passé un coup d'escargophone, autant dire qu'on lui demandait de l'éloigner le plus longtemps possible Amandine.

Il regarda le ciel, il était presque midi, il allait pouvoir la retenir éventuellement pour le déjeuner s'il y arrivait.

Mais après il faudrait qu'il redouble de ruse pour trouver un moyen de la retenir après.

Amandine revient vers lui :

- On déjeune je t'invite, « trop direct »...

- Heu, mais le Moby Dick est à quelques minutes à pied, on y va.

- J'insiste j'ai eu un appel et hum... parait que c'est immangeable « Thatch va m'en vouloir ».

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Amandine pas convaincue.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il y a eu des problèmes en cuisine et bref ils nous conseillent de rester en ville...

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'une cuisine dirigée par je ne sais combien d'hommes rencontres des problèmes et que tout est immangeable... Alors pourquoi le reste de la troupe ne nous rejoint pas si c'est si infecte ? Moi j'ai du mal à avaler un si gros mensonge... Bon accouches, même si ça va être très difficile dans ton cas, c'est quoi le vrai problème ?

Il sourit, elle n'était pas bête la gamine, elle avait vite compris, en même temps il n'avait pas était très fin non plus.

Il chercha une solution et vite, il eut une idée, mais allait-il seulement oser utiliser cette carte, bon après tout fallait jouer le tout pour le tout !

- Ok, j'avoue, je veux t'inviter car je veux apprendre à te connaitre.

- Heu, fut la seule chose qu'elle prononça avant de tourner au rouge pivoine.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il en la prenant par le bras et en la tirant vers un restaurant.

Une fois rentré, il lui tira une chaise, sur laquelle elle fut obligée de s'asseoir, Vista s'installa en face d'elle.

Puis un serveur vient vite les voir et leur donna la carte du menu, Amandine se cachait derrière sa carte, c'était bon à force de rougir elle allait bronzer naturellement.

Elle essaya de reprendre contenance, c'était affreux comment il était facile à ce qu'elle perde ses moyens, sa timidité était vraiment sa plus grande faiblesse.

Elle dut malheureusement relever la tête car un autre serveur arriva et demanda :

- Ca sera ?

- Votre plat du jour, répondirent d'une même voix Vista et Amandine.

- Je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme eut un petit rire :

- Désolée, le fait de parler en même temps m'a fait rire, expliqua t'elle.

- Il ne te faut pas grand chose, remarqua Vista avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, en regardant partout sauf l'épéiste.

- On n'a pas eu trop le temps de parler tous les deux, alors, je vais en profiter, annonça Vista.

Il fut coupé, le serveur revenait avec leurs plats, il fut congédié par des remerciements, les deux épéistes entamèrent leurs repas :

- Alors pas trop difficile de t'intégrer ? Demanda Vista.

- Un peu, j'ai l'impression de pas être à ma place, ça je l'ai déjà dis, puis le fait d'être la seule femme du bateau doit pas aider, répondit-elle.

Il la fixa sans rien dire, elle rougit, être fixée de la sorte lui créer toujours ce genre de réaction c'était agaçant, enfin ça dépend pour qui...

- Je t'intimide ?

- Un peu, avoua la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

- C'est plutôt mignon à voir, allez relèves la tête, je ne vais pas te manger, c'est plutôt ce que j'ai dans l'assiette, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il sourit et Amandine aussi prit une grande respiration et le regarda, mais elle détourna très rapidement le regard :

- As-tu un rêve ? Demanda Vista pour la mettre à l'aise.

- Un rêve ? Répéta t'elle surprise, je n'en sais rien.

Vista put voir qu'elle mentait et lui disait la vérité, elle semblait douter en réalité, mais il décida de passer à un autre sujet :

- J'ai une question aimes-tu Thatch ?

- Aimer est un bien grand mot, je l'apprécie oui, mais non nous ne sommes pas ensemble si c'est ça ta question sous-jacente, répondit la jeune femme.

- Permets-moi d'être direct, alors c'est quoi ton type d'homme ? « Changes, changes ! Y'a pas pire comme question ».

Amandine faillit bien recracher sur Vista l'eau qu'elle venait à peine d'avaler, si elle ne s'était pas retenue à temps, elle avala de travers et toussa :

- Décidemment, j'avais assez d'un Thatch, voila que j'en ai un deuxième, alors je donnerais la même réponse que celle que j'ai donné à Thatch. Mon type d'homme c'est quelqu'un d'aimant et rien de plus, qu'importe le physique, ce qui compte c'est l'être pas le paraitre. On peut changer de sujet je ne tiens pas à continuer sur ce chemin.

Voila qui était intéressant, ainsi donc ils étaient tous rivaux, elle n'avait pas de préférence, c'était bien et pas avantageux à la fois.

C'était qu'un homme après tout, lui aussi été atteint comme Thatch et le reste du Moby Dick, c'était difficile de ne pas résister à la demoiselle.

La fille de leur capitaine était vraiment magnifique, même La Princesse Serpent que l'on prétendait être la femme la plus belle du monde avait du souci à ce faire.

Amandine était belle, mais pas seulement, elle était comme ces fleurs des champs, belle, délicate, fragile, d'une beauté vraie.

Dans son comportement elle ne cherchait pas à séduire qui que ce soit, contrairement à d'autres femmes qui n'hésitaient pas à se mettre en avant pour avoir les regards posés sur elles.

Amandine était différente, elle avait encore ce brin d'innocente, par exemple, elle ne se rendait pas compte de son charme et de sa beauté, c'était certain, tout le montrait.

Ses petits gestes qu'elle avait qui la rendait si désirable, si anodin, mais si irrésistible et charmeur pour un homme.

Quand elle remettait cette mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille par exemple, elle était craquante et si séductrice.

C'était si innocent comme geste, mais si provoquant, Vista aurait payé cher pour saisir cette belle et longue chevelure, se tenir derrière elle et lui murmurer des mots doux.

Oui, lui dire que des mots tendres et l'embrasser avec tendresse et avec toute la délicatesse qu'un homme pourrait avoir et donner à une femme.

La...

- Vista, appela la voix lointaine d'Amandine, qu'est-ce que tu veux au dessert ?

Il reprit contact avec la réalité, et vit que le serveur patienter et apparemment depuis un moment :

- La même chose qu'elle, dit-il brusquement.

Le serveur s'éloigna, Amandine le regardait d'un drôle d'air :

- A quoi tu songeais ? Demanda la jeune femme, tu as eu un air absent tout le long du repas et quand je te parlais tu ne m'écoutais pas, je t'ai dis que des conneries pour te faire réagir rien ni faisait. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non rien, « juste une envie pas possible de parcourir ton cou d'une pluie de baiser, et de t'entendre respirer et... »

- Merci, fit Amandine au serveur.

Elle trouvait Vista de plus en plus bizarre, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi déconnecté du monde.

Elle mangea en silence bien qu'en jetant un regard inquiet à l'épéiste pendant qu'elle dégustait sa glace.

Par contre l'homme en face d'elle la fixait d'un air absent, elle le regarda puis sa glace qui fondait :

- Vista, appela t'elle, Vista, Vista, ce n'est pas vrai voila qu'il recommence.

N'ayant aucune réaction, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de ce dernier.

Ce qui le réveilla aussitôt, il avait chaud tout d'un coup, un bref regard vers le bas lui confirma une crainte (une érection).

Fallait qu'il se calme, il mangea sa glace à son tour, tout en observant la jeune femme d'un œil discret.

Il y avait de quoi devenir fou, rien qu'en la voyant manger, pourquoi était-elle si sublime et désirable ! C'était une vraie torture de l'avoir en face de soi.

Ca ne faisait qu'aggraver son problème, il s'absenta et s'éloigna, Amandine le regarda inquiète, il se comportait vraiment bizarrement.

Elle termina son désert et l'attendit pendant quelques minutes avant de le voir réapparaitre :

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Amandine.

- Oui, oui.

- Tu es sûr, tu es tout essoufflé et rouge, tu dois faire de la fièvre, dit-elle en appliquant sa main sur le front de l'épéiste.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite, tout ce qu'il sentait c'était cette main, petite, douce et chaude qui se retira bien trop vite à son goût.

- Bizarre tu n'as rien, tu es sûr que ça va ? Répéta-t-elle vraiment inquiète.

- T'en fait pas, répliqua t'il, ça va aller.

Amandine décida de s'abstenir, il ne lui dirait rien, Vista termina vite son dessert avant de payer et de partir au plus vite.

Elle le suivait mais en étant légèrement en retrait, il semblait aller mieux, mais des tas de questions l'assaillirent.

Vista avait lui, bien remarqué le regard soucieux et insistant de la jeune femme, il espérait que son « petit » incident ne se reproduirait pas.

Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour la retenir en ville, une idée germa dans son esprit :

- Vu qu'on est en ville ça me fait penser qu'il y a un joli endroit qui devrait te plaire, on y va ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle le suivit dans le dédale de la ville, bientôt ils en ressortirent, ils continuèrent avant de déboucher sur une vaste plaine.

Les yeux d'Amandine brillèrent d'admiration, il y avait des centaines de fleurs de différentes couleurs et ces parfums, c'était merveilleux.

Vista la regarda du coin de l'œil, ça semblait bien lui plaire, pas de doute qu'elle était une fille romantique et que ce genre de chose lui plaisait énormément.

Qui sait, cela allait peut-être l'inspirer pour faire un dessin et donc l'occuper pour un moment.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle installa le matériel :

- Ca te gêne pas que je dessine ? Demanda soudainement Amandine se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Non vas-y je te regarde faire, répliqua Vista en souriant.

Sans hésiter elle se jeta sur ses crayons et commença à dessiner le paysage, tout était si fin et précis dans ses gestes.

Elle n'avait rien de son père (physiquement) sauf cette auréole noisette dans ses yeux bleu, qui était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait hérité de son père.

Ensuite, elle avait de belles courbes qui font tout le charme d'une femme.

Avant sa transformation, elle était déjà magnifique, mais là, ce n'était plus comparable, on avait l'impression qu'elle s'était affirmée physiquement.

Et ses cheveux ondulés, qui se soulevaient et lui caressaient le dos à la première brise, Vista détourna vite le regard.

Fallait qu'il cesse lui aussi, que penserait-elle de lui si elle connaissait le fond de ses pensées, il préféra ne pas le savoir.

Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience du pouvoir d'attraction qu'elle avait, et c'est ce qui la rend encore plus belle et charmante.

Il fallait qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes sinon il allait craquer.

Oh non il n'irait pas jusqu'à lui sauter dessus, il n'était pas un violeur non plus, mais il était bien capable d'effleurer sa peau, de lui murmurer des choses.

De la faire frissonner de plaisir, juste pour qu'elle se sente bien.

Aussi il décida de chasser ses idées et prit le risque de la regarder, son dessin prenait forme, elle n'allait plus tarder à attaquer la couleur si elle continuait à cette allure :

- Excuses-moi, je vais faire vite un tour en ville et je reviens, prévint Vista.

- D'accord pas de soucis, je t'attends, répondit-elle.

L'épéiste s'éloigna, quand il fut de retour en ville il appela Barbe Blanche :

- Elle est en train de peindre, elle en a pour un moment, comment ça avance ?

- Bien, tout est presque terminé, mais j'aimerais que vous ne reveniez que pour le soir.

- Très bien, nous sommes éloignés de la ville, donc si vous voulez y aller c'est maintenant.

Tous comprirent que là c'était l'occasion pour chercher un cadeau :

- C'est entendu, nous te la laissons Vista.

La communication fut coupée, l'épéiste en profita pour entrer dans une bijouterie, il avait vue de loin quelque chose qui pourrait allait à la jeune femme.

Quand il vit de plus près ce qu'il avait remarqué de loin, il se dit que c'était parfait, ça correspondait bien à Amandine.

En tant que pirate, le plus courant aurait était qu'il vole, mais ça n'aurait pas la même valeur et puis, ils n'étaient pas réputés pour voler les commerçants.

Alors il paya et demanda à ce qu'on l'emballe avant de mettre ça dans un sac, c'était trop grand pour être caché dans une poche, dommage d'ailleurs...

Dés que sut était fini, il ressortit et vit de loin ses camarades, on lui fit un signe de venir :

- Je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai à la surveiller, bon j'ai déjà ce que je veux pour elle, n'investissez pas dans la bijouterie, on serait bien capable de lui offrir la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a prit, fit Thatch avec intérêt.

- Tu verras bien ce soir, fit l'épéiste avec un large sourire.

- Elle est où ? Demanda Marco.

- Plus loin, répondit Vista en pointant la direction, mais faut pas longtemps pour revenir en ville. C'est pour ça que je vais y aller, faudrait pas qu'elle vous surprenne. Sans compter qu'elle a bien faillit se douter de quelque chose ce midi, mais je vous rassure elle a rien deviné, enfin je crois.

- Mince, bon ok, on fait au plus vite, répliqua rapidement Marco, vas la rejoindre.

Vista hocha la tête et se détourna d'eux pour retrouver la jeune femme, après quelques minutes de marche, elle était toujours là en train de peindre avec de l'aquarelle.

Il s'approcha doucement, elle était si concentrée qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger :

- Déjà de retour, fit-elle ayant reconnue la présence du pirate.

- Oui, j'ai dis que ce n'était pas long.

- C'est vrai.

- C'est vraiment très beau, commenta Vista en regardant son travail.

- Merci.

Elle continua son aquarelle, plus rien n'existait, si ce n'est sa toile, Vista s'allongea, il se mit son chapeau sur le visage pour piquer un somme, avant de croisés les bras sous sa tête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au coin et sourit, c'était plaisant, tout était calme et silencieux. Amandine se sentait protégée, c'était vraiment agréable de ne pas avoir à craindre à chaque seconde.

Ainsi elle continua à coloriser toute sa toile, avant de terminer au bout d'une petite heure.

Elle regarda le ciel, l'après-midi était bien avancé, elle rangea tout son matériel précautionneusement.

Puis quand ce fut terminé, elle s'approcha de Vista, elle eut un moment d'hésitation, elle souleva déjà son chapeau, et vit qu'il s'était assoupit.

Amandine hésita réellement à le réveiller :

- Bha, on n'est pas pressé, je vais le laisser dormir, murmura t'elle à elle même.

Elle rabaissa le chapeau de l'épéiste et décida de s'allonger aussi parmi les fleurs, un papillon se posa même sur le bout de son nez, avant de s'envoler plus loin et de s'installer sur une fleur.

Elle se mit sur le ventre et rampa et regarda en silence le papillon, elle prit à tâtons une feuille et un crayon dans son sac et dessina rapidement son nouveau modèle.

Il s'était vite envolé, mais elle avait une bonne mémoire visuelle, alors ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'elle l'avait fixé suffisamment longtemps pour se souvenir de chaque détail.

Avec ses crayons de couleur, elle colorisa son petit dessin, il était réussi et en fut toute contente, elle ne se lasserait jamais de dessiner.

Elle se releva et s'étira un bon coup, le soleil était en train de se coucher, il était temps qu'ils rentrent quand même.

Elle s'avança vers Vista et lui retira à nouveau son chapeau, il était toujours endormit :

- Vista, il faut que tu te réveilles on doit rentrer, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Aucune réponse :

- Vista, Vista, Vista, répéta t'elle, bon.

Elle du prendre son courage à deux mains, pour poser ses mains sur lui et le secouer légèrement pour le tirer de son sommeil.

Ce n'était pas grand chose comme geste, mais être en contact physique avec un homme, c'était encore très difficile pour elle, elle faisait pourtant un énorme travail sur elle.

Mais bon, Amandine savait aussi que ça viendrait avec le temps, beaucoup de temps :

- Allez réveilles-toi, dit-elle désespérée de le voir dormir comme une souche.

Elle abandonna et s'assit en lui tournant le dos, cherchant une solution plus radicale, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer et le laisser là tout de même...

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Vista était bien réveillé et qu'il avait dû lutter pour ne pas rire ou sourire.

La tentation était trop forte, il ne put s'empêcher de se relever en silence et de passer autour de la taille de la jeune femme ses bras et de l'attirer à lui, évidemment elle se débattit :

- Alors comme ça tu voulais me réveiller, dit-il contre son oreille.

Elle se débattait toujours pour qu'il la lâche, mais rien n'y fit :

- S'il-te-plait, supplia t'elle presque.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, murmura t'il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son épaule dénudé.

Aussitôt elle se tendit et n'osa plus bouger :

« Pourquoi suis-je si réceptive, pensa t'elle en se lamentant, pense à ce Thatch t'as dit c'est ton corps qui réagit ».

- Détends-toi, je ne te ferais rien de plus, promis, rassura Vista en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Qu'il cesse de me parler si près de mes oreilles, c'est affreux j'ai l'impression qu'on me caresse de la nuque jusqu'aux épaules ».

Il la berça pour la détendre progressivement, alors qu'elle essayait toujours de se dégager en vain, elle soupira et abandonna, elle se fatiguait pour rien :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda doucement Amandine.

- Faire quoi ?

- Bin de me maintenir comme ça, dit-elle gênée et cherchant ses mots.

- Tu es irrésistible, personnellement si je peux parler franchement, mais as-tu seulement envie de découvrir le fond de mes pensées ?

- Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, répliqua t'elle rapidement.

- Franchement tout ce qu'on a envie de faire avec toi c'est te donner de l'amour, que de l'amour...

Amandine déglutit difficilement elle avait peur de la suite :

- ..., de la tendresse, de la délicatesse, ça pourrait se passer par des mots, des regards, des sentiments ou bien encore des caresses, murmura t'il hésitant sur le dernier mot.

Elle se tendit, la peur la prenait, Vista l'obligea à le regarder en lui saisissant son visage doucement :

- Ecoutes, certes caresse pour toi c'est peut-être un mot qui peut t'évoquer de mauvais souvenirs, mais ceci...

Il replaça une mèche d'Amandine derrière son oreille :

- ... est une caresse d'affection et rien de plus, ça a ses nuances, souffla t'il.

Elle admit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle se souvenait de sa mère lui prendre des fois le visage entre ses mains et lui chasser ses larmes quand elle pleurait.

C'était une caresse, mais d'affection et d'attention.

Vista mit sa main doucement derrière sa nuque, Amandine trembla de peur, mais il la massa, elle le regarda perplexe et surprise.

Sans s'en rendre compte son corps cessa petit à petit de trembler comme avec Thatch, sa peur commençait à décroitre.

- Ce..., commença Amandine le rouge aux joues face à la proximité de l'épéiste.

- Ce quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas approprié comme geste, dit-elle lentement d'une voix tremblante.

Il arqua un sourcil avant de sourire :

- Je veux bien te l'accorder, mais, il n'y a rien de malsain.

Il continua à la masser et elle à se laisser aller, des tensions disparaissaient et elle se sentait plus apaisée :

- Tu es vraiment tendue.

- A qui la faute, murmura-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Je veux bien croire, que je t'ai surpris et fais peur, mais pas à ce point là, là ce sont des tensions accumulées.

Il la libéra de son étreinte et arrêta tout, quand Amandine voulut se relever, Vista posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à rester assise :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda craintivement Amandine.

Elle eut sa réponse quand elle sentit des doigts lui masser le haut du dos, elle en frissonna et maudit sa peau sensible !

- Vista je...

S'attendant à ce qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter, il la contra en accentuant ses mouvements, la libérant ainsi de plusieurs tentions en même temps.

Elle fut frappée par une sensation de bien-être et en fut un peu assommé, sa tête tomba lourdement en arrière contre le torse de Vista.

Il vit qu'elle l'endormait presque, ses yeux se fermaient :

- Tu commences à te détendre enfin, dit-il avec son large sourire.

Elle ne répliqua pas, l'envie de dormir l'emporta presque, Vista se stoppa, pas question qu'elle dorme pour son anniversaire !

Elle somnolait, alors il la prit dans ses bras ainsi que leurs affaires et vérifia qu'il n'oublia rien, comme tout était là il commença à rentrer.

Comme Amandine était dans les vapes, elle réussit à vaincre l'envie de dormir et à se réveiller complètement, elle regarda Vista qu'il la portait et devint rouge pivoine :

- T'en fais pas princesse, je dirais rien !

- C'est plus gamine maintenant ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ce soir c'est princesse, dit-il.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés en ville :

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas très envie que je te ramène en te portant, dit-il en souriant, on continue donc à partir de là à pied ?

- Oui, je préfère, chuchota t'elle.

Il la posa et continuèrent à pied, Amandine était en pleine admiration pour le sol...

Elle repensa à ses tortionnaires, ils avaient vite remarqués qu'elle était assez réceptive aux sensations et ils en avaient abusaient, ça la dégoutait.

Toutefois, ce que lui avait dit sa mère dans son rêve et Thatch l'avait énormément aidé.

Elle n'y pouvait rien après tout si son corps réagissait, elle ne maitrisait rien, mais ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, elle en avait honte et craignait que Vista interprète mal.

- Est-ce que je donne l'impression d'être..., elle s'arrêta n'osant achever sa phrase.

- D'être quoi ? Demanda Vista en se tournant vers elle.

Elle se tripota les doigts, ne sachant comment formuler la fin de sa question, elle avait besoin de savoir quand même, alors elle osa prononcer les derniers mots :

- Une... une catin ? Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama Vista croyant avoir mal entendu.

Elle fuit son regard et se pinça les lèvres regrettant sa question, l'épéiste s'avança de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur :

- Regardes-moi, ordonna t'il.

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda, la boule au ventre :

- Est-ce que tu penses ça tout le temps de toi ou bien c'est parce que...

- Tout le temps, je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que les regards sont posés sur moi et qu'on me détaille, oui je sais bien qu'il y a surtout des regards protecteurs, mais à côté...

- Tu es juste une très belle jeune femme, ne cherche pas plus loin ! Coupa Vista en lui relevant le visage, retires-moi cette idée de ta tête, jeune fille, dit-il avec fermeté.

Il la serra contre lui, Amandine trop surprise ne le repoussa pas :

- Je te demande pardon, si je t'en ai donné l'impression et pardonnes mes frères, ils sont dans le même cas, tu es attirante c'est normal qu'on te regarde, mais on ne cherchera pas à te faire du mal. Ne te déprécie pas, je te l'interdis, père te l'interdirait tout autant, rien dans ton comportement montre que tu es une catin.

Elle s'écarta et le regarda :

- Désolé, je voulais juste savoir..., chuchota t'elle avant de détourner les yeux du commandant.

Il lui caressa la joue avec un sourire compatissant :

- Allez fait moi ton plus beau sourire et rentrons, ils vont s'inquiéter « surtout si l'invité d'honneur n'est pas présent ».

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

* * *

Sinon ? Vous aimez ?

* * *

**To be continued !**

_Dans le prochain épisode c'est avec une immense surprise qu'Amandine fête ses 20 ans auprès de son père et de ceux qu'elle aime_

Dans le prochain épisode ne manquez pas : « L'anniversaire ».

* * *

Désolé pour les OS, si je mets plus de temps, plus par manque… pour ceux qui suivent.


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou ^0^ ça faisait longtemps je me rattrappe doucement avec cette fic. J'espère qu'elle ne fait toujours pas Mary-Sue. Mais en théorie non, (petite voix : d'accord grande beauté, mais la pauvre elle déteste sa beauté... me défends lol).

J'espère que ce personnage est toujours aussi attachant.^^

Dans le précédent épisode :_ Vista a pour mission de tenir à l'écart Amandine. Cette dernière commence à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres à la grande joie de tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'anniversaire.**

Vista et Amandine avancèrent promptement, la ville commença à s'éclairer, et c'était très jolie à voir, malheureusement la contemplation devait couper court, il fallait rentrer.

Ils étaient au port, presque devant le bateau quand le bruit d'une fusée raisonna avant d'exploser, Amandine se retourna et regarda le feu d'artifice.

Pendant ce temps Vista remonta silencieusement dans le Moby Dick :

- Ca va être bientôt à toi Ace, murmura t'il.

- Ouai, tenez-vous prêt les gars, murmura Ace pour ne pas se faire entendre d'Amandine.

Tous se levèrent en silence et regardèrent le feu d'artifice, qui était là pour Amandine et détourner une dernière fois son attention.

Quand le bouquet final prit fin, la jeune fille attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de chercher du regard Vista qui avait disparu.

C'est là qu'Ace aux poings ardents, utilisa son fruit du démon pour allumer tous les lampions accrochés au bateau, aussitôt tout le monde chanta « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Amandine resta là bouche bée et des larmes commencèrent à couler, elle comprit mieux les agissements de Vista :

- Vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal pour moi, dit-elle en souriant et en montant sur le navire.

- Oh non ne pleure pas ! Fit Thatch.

- Même pas de joie ? Demanda t'elle, c'est gentil, je m'y attendais pas, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire.

- Comme ça la surprise aura était totale, c'est pas plus mal, ria son père.

- Donc je suppose que ce midi, Vista c'était un très gros mensonge.

- Ah bon qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé pour te tenir à l'écart ? Demanda Izou curieux.

- Il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème en cuisine et que tout était im-man-gea-ble, avoua Amandine.

- T'a osé, fit Thatch en prenant le fautif par le col, je vais t'en faire bouffer de la cuisine immangeable.

Vista roula des yeux, Thatch s'amusait à faire mine de se bagarrer :

- J'aimerais t'y voir à trouver une excuse qui tienne la route, se moqua Vista.

- T'aurais pu être plus créatif.

- Arrêtes Thatch tout le monde sait que tu es un très bon cuisinier, fit Amandine pour le calmer.

- Evidemment ! Minute, alors pourquoi ne pas être revenu si tu ne le croyais pas ? Bouda Thatch.

- Parce qu'il m'a dit autre chose qui était beaucoup plus crédible, était-ce vrai ou non dans tout les cas ça m'a convaincu et retenu.

- Bon arrêtes de faire ton intéressant, fit Vista à Thatch.

- Je voulais vous dire merci, c'est vraiment gentil, remercia Amandine sincèrement.

- Et encore t'a pas fini de nous remercier, lança Joz.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Amandine perplexe.

Tous les commandants montrèrent un paquet cadeau :

- Oh mais... je... « ils m'apprécient tous énormément, ça me fait tellement plaisir, ils sont tellement gentils, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de mériter tant d'attention » je... merci.

Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'elle dise qu'elle ne méritait pas tous ça, mais elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment, à la plus grande joie de tous.

- Alors on commence par quoi les cadeaux ou bien après le buffet ? Demanda Thatch en lança un regard à Vista qui rit doucement au rappel de son mensonge.

- Qu'importe, répondit-elle.

- Moi je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps ! Répliqua le 4ème commandant.

- Nous non plus ! Répliquèrent les autres commandants en fixant Thatch pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Cela fit rire Amandine :

- Bon en attendant que mes fils se calment, tiens, fit Barbe Blanche à l'adresse d'Amandine.

Il lui tendit un paquet assez léger, elle le regarda, avant de l'ouvrir, quand elle vit ce qu'il contenait, on pouvait lire sur son visage la stupéfaction et la joie, une joie indéfinissable.

Elle posa le paquet par terre et se saisit du contenu, qui était une robe :

- C'est la robe de maman, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en pleurant.

Elle la serra contre elle, on lui arraché sa mère et elle n'avait plus rien d'elle, alors un ouvrage fait par les mains de sa mère, il y avait de quoi la remuer.

Surtout qu'étant petite sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle lui était destinée, si un jour elle avait un enfant et que cet enfant était une fille.

Sa mère ne lui avait par contre pas dit pourquoi elle l'avait confié à son père, mais Amandine avait pu voir les croquis de la robe et était fascinée par le travail de sa mère.

C'était aussi de là qu'est venue sa passion pour le dessin en y repensant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'essayer, fit Barbe Blanche.

Amandine s'essuya les yeux et prit la robe et le reste du paquet qui contenait tous les accessoires ayant appartenu à sa mère.

La jeune femme s'enferma dans sa chambre et décida de se changer le plus rapidement possible.

Ce soir sa mère sera là avec elle, grâce à cette robe, elle revêtit sa robe qui se ferma sur le côté.

Elle mit ensuite les chaussures qui allaient avec, puis les gants et les fins bracelets en diamant blanc.

Il ne restait qu'une tiare à mettre pour achever la tenue, elle prit sa brosse et coiffa ses longs cheveux, elle fit un chignon très complexe, et coinça toutes ses mèches avec des épingles.

Enfin elle posa la tiare sur la tête et vérifia qu'elle tenait bien et c'était bien le cas.

Ensuite elle se recula pour se contempler dans le miroir, sa robe était blanche et scintillante, elle s'arrêtait devant à ses genoux, mais derrière elle tombait jusqu'à ses pieds.

La robe avait de courtes manches transparentes qui étaient sur les côtés, ensuite il y avait un bustier qui la mettait en valeur.

Il y avait des broderies bleu ciel sur le bustier, pour le mettre en avant, c'était la seule note de couleur, après, ses chaussures étaient des talons haut et en vairs.

Ses gants s'arrêtèrent aux poignets et un ruban bleu ciel avec un nœud s'enroulait autour de la base du gant apportant une touche de finition.

Enfin, la tiare n'était pas imposante, juste légère et gracieuse, comme le reste de la tenue.

Amandine se trouva jolie, puis, elle se dit que si elle pensait ça, les hommes en la voyant ça sera plus que « jolie ».

Amandine se décida à sortir, timidement et avança tout aussi prudemment, elle sursauta sous les sifflements :

- Approches qu'on te voit mieux, personne va te manger, ria son père.

Elle avança encore et se montra dans toute sa splendeur :

- Tu es magnifique, approuva Barbe Blanche.

- Merci, dit-elle tête baisser admirant avec attention le sol.

Il fallut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, c'est au prix d'un gros effort qu'elle leva les yeux vers son père :

- Tiens, fit Marco, de la part de toute la première division.

Elle prit le cadeau qui était un peu lourd quand même, elle l'ouvrit, c'était un livre, elle arqua un sourcil :

- Là vous m'épatez, c'est mon auteur préféré.

- Faut bien que t'observer serve à quelque chose, répliqua Marco.

- Merci.

- On te l'avait dis, t'as pas fini de nous remercier, ria Marco.

- Allez de la part de la 2ème division, fit Ace en s'approchant, fait attention c'est fragile par contre.

Marco prit le livre et le posa sur une table qu'ils avaient sortie, pour mettre tous les cadeaux déballés.

Une fois les mains libres Ace tendit à Amandine un paquet plutôt long et un peu lourd, en déballant elle fit très attention, c'était du parfum.

Curieuse elle le prit et sentit le bouchon, avant de s'en mettre sur le poignet et d'attendre que ça sèche un peu, avant de sentir :

- Ca me convient tout à fait, dit-elle.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Ace.

- Oui, de toute façon je suis une piètre menteuse, non t'inquiète pas j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce que tu m'as offert, bien qu'un peu risqué je te l'accorde.

- Fallait bien qu'on se décarcasse on était quand même 16 divisions.

- Je veux bien vous croire, encore merci, dit-elle.

Elle déposa le flacon sur la table près du livre :

- Allez à la 3ème division, s'exclama l'Empereur des mers, voyons ce qu'ils ont trouvés.

- Voila, je te laisse découvrir, fit Joz.

Amandine déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit un coffret, qu'elle ouvrit et une petite mélodie retentit :

- Une boite à musique, hé bien, merci, j'en prendrais soin.

Thatch s'avança avec son sourire enjôleur sur son visage :

- Alors je m'étais dis que j'allais t'offrir des sous-vêtements coquins..., commença Thatch.

Amandine abattit une main contre son visage, ça ne l'étonnait même plus qu'il fasse des blagues de ce genre :

- Puis je me suis dis, que t'allais pas apprécier...

- Non ! Comment t'as deviné ? Fit Amandine.

- Hum instinct masculin, je crois... alors quand on est arrivé ici, j'ai dû faire vite pour passer une commande, tiens princesse de mes nuits et de mes jours.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement et ouvrit en même temps, avant de baisser son regard sur une robe avec ses chaussures assorties :

- T'inquiète pas pour la taille, fit Thatch l'air de rien.

Amandine tiqua et le regarda outré :

- Tu n'as quand même pas fouillé dans mes affaires pour savoir ma taille, s'étrangla Amandine.

- J'étais bien obligé, père voulait rien me dire, se justifia pitoyablement le commandant.

- Je comprends surtout mieux pourquoi mes affaires étaient dépliées hier.

- D'ailleurs soit dit en passant, elle fait du 38 pour les pantalons...

- Je t'interdis de..., haussa Amandine pour l'arrêter.

- ... et 40 pour les hauts, et elle chausse du 36 et 37, continua t'il à voix haute sans prêtait attention à la jeune femme.

Amandine s'attendit à ce qu'il évoque éventuellement ses mensurations, mais non intérieurement elle en fut soulagée, ça aurait bien était son genre.

- Ah ouai, elle est quand même bien petite, rirent les hommes.

- J'aimerais vous y voir faire 1m60, bande d'asperge ! S'exclama Amandine faisant mine de bouder.

- Moi j'aime bien tout ce qui est petit, sourit Thatch, ça a plein d'avantages, c'est petit...

- Ca me parait évident, répliqua t'elle.

- Ca se faufile partout, puis à prendre dans les bras c'est encore plus facile, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras comme une princesse.

Elle cria quand il se saisit d'elle et il la fit tournoyer :

- Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi ! Dit-elle en se débattant quand ils s'arrêtèrent.

- J'ai pas entendu le mot magique, répliqua t'il.

- THATCH ! Tonna Amandine.

- Oui ? Répondit-il ne tenant pas compte du ton outré de la demoiselle.

- S'il-te-plait aurais-tu l'obligeance et l'amabilité de me reposer, demanda t'elle.

- Bien sur ma princesse, dit-il la posant.

- Merci, dit-elle quand elle reposa enfin pied à terre.

- Tu vas l'essayer ?

- Après, si j'ai d'autres habits je ne vais pas faire 50 allés et retours et puis j'ai envie de te faire patienter, pour me venger.

- Tss.

- Bien fait, na ! Nargua gentiment Amandine devant l'air boudeur de Thatch.

- Laisses-le faire l'intéressant, voila ce que j'ai choisi pendant que tu dessinais, lança Vista.

- Le fameux tour en ville je suppose, dit-elle.

- Tu supposes très bien, répliqua l'épéiste en lui tendant un paquet large et fin.

Elle l'ouvrit, un superbe collier qui lui fit face, c'était une rose en argent et au centre un saphir qui resplendissait, la chaine était verte pâle et représentait les épines.

Vista prit délicatement le collier et se mit derrière Amandine pour le lui mettre, elle souleva sa longue chevelure et attendit qu'il lui attacha :

- C'est bon, l'informa t'il.

Elle lâcha ses cheveux et posa sa main sur le collier :

- Il est très joli merci, dit-elle.

- Pas autant que toi, dit-il en lui prenant sa main pour lui faire un baisemain comme tout bon gentleman.

Il eut des sifflements et Amandine rougit, voila que ça recommençait !

Le 6ème commandant Blamenco sortit de sa poche un énorme paquet, Amandine émit un petit cri :

- C'est le petit cadeau, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il faisait la taille voir un peu plus qu'Amandine :

- Vista, je peux ?

Elle prit une de ses épées avant même qu'il l'autorise à la lui prendre :

- Vous inquiétez pas, je coupe ce que je veux, je me vois mal tout déballer pour le coup, dit-elle en fendant l'air de sa lame avant de la rendre.

Le papier coupé, c'était un énorme nounours brun en peluche qui se présenta, Amandine ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- On craignait que j'ai rien pour me consoler, à ce que je vois, merci Blamenco, maintenant je sais à qui m'adresser quand je serais triste et que j'aurais besoin de câlin.

- Oh tu sais il y a une autre adresse, continua Thatch d'une voix de velours.

- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas qui, dit-elle pour l'embêter.

Elle serra contre elle l'énorme peluche, au grand désarroi des hommes (et surtout de Thatch) qui aurait payé cher pour être à la place de cette énorme peluche.

Être jaloux d'une peluche, voila qui était peu commun :

- Bon lâche-le, c'est pas fini, coupa Rakuyou.

- Mais il en reste combien ? S'exclama Amandine ne voyant pas le bout.

- 10 avec le notre, cadeau de la 7ème division, répondit Rakuyou.

Elle s'activa d'ouvrir une petite boite qui contenait de jolie boucle d'oreille en cristal et en forme de rose :

- Elles sont ravissantes, merci.

- Tient, fit le commandant de la 8ème division.

Namur s'approcha à son tour et lui tendit un cadeau toute en longueur elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une flute traversière.

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à son père qui avait les lèvres plus qu'étiré :

- Quoi ?! Il a bien fallut que j'aide mes fils, ria son père.

- Tu me mets surtout devant le fait accompli, rétorqua t'elle, bon voyons si j'ai perdu la main.

Elle vissa tous les bouts, avant de placer ses lèvres devant la fente, elle ne souffla pas, elle se réhabituait à l'instrument en composant les notes de façon muette.

Ensuite, elle ferma les yeux et joua en improvisant, elle était incapable de ressortir de tête une mélodie sans la partition.

Mais qu'importe ce qu'elle jouait lui plaisait, avec son pied elle se donna le tempo, on la sentait partir dans le monde de la musique et des notes, avant que le charme cesse.

Il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement, elle se pencha pour saluer le public :

- Merci Namur, j'en prendrais soin.

Blenheim commandant de la 9ème division s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui donna son présent, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire timide.

Cette fois elle y découvrit un kaléidoscope, elle regarda les étoiles avec, inutile de dire, qu'un joli sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune demoiselle.

- Franchement vous faites fort, ils sont tous originaux vos cadeaux et j'adore, avoua t'elle, je vais me répéter mais merci.

- C'est sur que tu vas l'avoir répéter, ria Marco.

- Le mien va se compléter avec celui de Fossa, fit Curiel à son tour, on lui offre en même temps ? Demanda-t-il en direction de Fossa.

- Pourquoi pas s'il n'y a pas d'objection, répondit le 15ème commandant.

La curiosité sur lisait sur le visage d'Amandine, Curiel lui tendit son cadeau qu'elle ouvrit et :

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh attends, fit Curiel.

Il lui prit le contenu, fit un branchement à un boitier :

- Tient met ça dans tes oreilles, précisa Curiel.

Amandine obéit bien que perplexe, puis Curiel ouvrit en appuyant sur une touche le boitier, c'est là que Fossa présenta son cadeau, qui était une petite dizaine de boites fines et rectangulaires presque carré.

Fossa en ouvrit une et inséra dans le boitier quelque chose de plat et rond :

- Parait que t'aime chanter, alors on s'est dit qu'un peu de musique serait pas mal, expliqua Curiel en lançant le lecteur.

Amandine sursauta quand elle entendit les notes d'une musique avant de se calmer, là elle était surprise, elle ignorait qu'il pouvait exister ce genre d'objet.

On avait dû conseiller Fossa pour la musique, car elle adorait ce qu'elle entendait, elle se retenait de danser sur place, car c'était vraiment entrainant, elle défit les écouteurs et les remercia.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Kindew, c'était une panoplie de bijoux fantaisie, ça la faisait sourire :

- Bon là franchement ça va mettre dur de pas trouver l'accessoire assortit avec mes vêtements avec tous ces bijoux, dit-elle, encore merci.

Elle posa son cadeau sur la table prévue pour, Haruta lui présenta à son tour son présent.

- Tu parlais de vêtement je crois que t'as pas fini, fit Haruta.

- Encore ! S'exclama Amandine avant de rire.

C'était une jolie robe en velours bleu nuit à manche courte, elle descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, une longue fente sur la gauche était présente :

- Merci, en plus j'adore le bleu nuit, avoua Amandine.

- Ca nous fait plaisir alors, s'exclama Haruta ravi.

Atmos lui présenta un paquet très similaire à celui d'Ace, et elle vue juste c'était bien du parfum, mais un autre évidemment.

Celui-ci lui plaisait tout autant, elle était vraiment contente.

Speed Jiru lui offrit un écrin assez important pour pouvoir ranger tous ses bijoux, ça ne serait pas de refus avec tout ce qu'elle avait eu.

- Allez, après-moi c'est fini, fit Izou.

- Oui, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda Amandine.

- A toi l'honneur d'ouvrir, d'ailleurs je suis surpris d'être le seul à t'en offrir.

- Whoua, fit Amandine stupéfaite.

Elle avait devant elle, une quantité colossale de produits cosmétiques :

- T'as dévalisé tous les magasins de maquillage ou quoi ?! S'exclama Amandine.

- Presque, faut dire que t'avais rien aussi, lança Izou en haussant les épaules.

- Rassures-moi, tu n'es quand même pas allé fouiller dans mes affaires comme Thatch.

Izou, fit un large sourire répondant largement à la question d'Amandine :

- Vous êtes pas croyable, s'exclama Amandine dans un petit rire.

- Allez va essayer ce que je t'ai offert, fit Thatch avec intérêt, que je puisse voir comment tu es sublime.

- Tu peux rêver, tu vas être le dernier, je compte te faire payer le fait de m'avoir prise dans tes bras sans permission.

- Tu es cruelle !

- Je sais c'est ce qui fait partie de mon charme irrésistible, dit-elle en s'enfuyant avec ce son dernier cadeau, la robe d'Haruta et de Thatch.

Elle défit précautionneusement la robe de sa mère et retira les accessoires qui allait avec, elle ne garda que sur elle ses chaussures et le collier de Vista, elle s'empressa d'enfiler la robe d'Haruta et de réapparaitre :

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle s'avança :

- Avec un peu de maquillage tu serais parfaite, fit juste Izou.

- J'honorais tous vos cadeaux, là je vais juste faire le défilé, précisa Amandine.

- Ca te va à merveille, se félicita Haruta.

- Bon, je vais essayer le cadeau de Monsieur Thatch, reprit la jeune femme.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre une nouvelle fois et regarda la robe en soie et les chaussures.

La robe était verte amande, elle la mit et chaussa les talons noirs qui étaient rehaussés d'une pierre verte amande sur le côté.

Amandine se contempla dans le miroir, elle était légère, la coupe était sympathique.

En effet, il n'y avait qu'une manche celle de gauche, de plus la coupe était en dégradée, la robe était plus longue du côté droit que du côté gauche.

Amandine tourna sur elle-même, la robe suivait le mouvement, elle hésita, mais prit le risque de se maquiller.

Oui, elle avait envie de se faire belle ce soir, alors elle s'installa dans la salle de bain et se maquilla légèrement.

Elle se mit du fard à paupière parme qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux, souligna ses yeux et ses cils de noir, avant d'ajouter une touche de rouge sur ses lèvres.

Et puis c'était inconscient, mais l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était celle d'une jeune femme pas Amandine, celle qu'elle détestait pour son corps et son passé.

Elle chassa les mauvais souvenirs et se pressa, avant de sortir.

Thatch fut le premier à se précipiter d'un pas pressé vers Amandine, il la regarda, elle était vraiment ravissante :

- C'est pas vrai tu t'es même maquillé, s'exclama Izou.

- Oui un peu, avoua t'elle, donc oui ta robe me va très bien, dit-elle en s'adressant à Thatch.

- C'est ce que je vois, dit-il d'un œil appréciateur.

La seule chose qu'on voyait c'était ses beaux yeux bleu, si bien mit en valeur.

Ayant terminé d'ouvrir tous les présents, on s'attaqua sans plus tarder au buffet, qui était incontestablement délicieux aux yeux de tous.

Il eut le silence, un immense gâteau poussé sur un chariot par Thatch apparut avec 20 bougies d'allumés sur le devant :

- Ca a dû te demander toute la journée, s'exclama Amandine en s'adressant à Thatch.

- Au moins, va falloir faire un vœu, maintenant à toi l'honneur, fit le 4ème commandant en s'inclinant pour laisser passer la dame.

Elle s'avança et sourit, elle savait exactement quel souhait elle allait faire, alors elle souffla toutes ses bougies, avant d'écarter la fumée.

- Bon les escrimeurs, va falloir m'aider à le couper, fit Thatch à haute de voix.

Tous se rassemblèrent, ils abattirent leurs épées ou sabres dans l'air, l'attaque tranchante, traversa l'air t'elle une onde et coupa l'immense gâteau.

Thatch tendit une part à la demoiselle :

- Fait gaffe gourmande, dit-il.

Elle lui tira délibérément la langue comme une vraie gamine :

- M'en fiche, je suis fière de l'être na ! S'exclama cette dernière.

- Fait attention, à ce que je ne te la coupe pas !

- Si tu me coupe ma langue, tu pourras plus m'entendre parler et jamais m'entendre chanter, nargua t'elle.

Thatch ne trouva rien à redire, c'était énervant et en même temps agréable, sa timidité semblait disparaitre petit à petit, tout du moins pour ce soir :

- Tu dis que je suis gourmande, mais comment résister à tes pâtisseries, lança Amandine comme autre argument pour se défendre en s'enfilant une première bouchée.

- Sûrement parce que je suis un cuisinier d'exception, ricana Thatch.

Amandine roula des yeux avant d'être prit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, mais bien plus court que celui de la dernière fois.

Mais elle était tout de même essoufflée, elle termina rapidement sa part avant de déposer son assiette sur une des tables mise à la disposition de tous.

Elle alla se débarbouiller et se laver les mains, quand elle réapparut Thatch était planté devant elle :

- J'espère que tu m'accorderas cette danse, lança Thatch en s'inclinant avant de lui prendre une des mains de la demoiselle.

- Quoi ! S'écria Amandine paniquée quand elle se sentit tirée.

Thatch la plaqua contre lui et posa une main dans son dos, tandis que l'autre tenait la main droite de la jeune femme.

Amandine lui lança un regard outré, mais déjà, il commença à danser, il la conduisait et elle fut obligée de le suivre, puis elle sourit.

Et se laissa faire et il l'avait entrainé dans un tango, à un moment, le pied droit d'Amandine devait passer par dessus la jambe gauche de Thatch pour continuer.

Elle sourit légèrement, elle frotta le bas du pantalon du commandant avec son pied :

- Je pense que je vais te faire patienter un peu, dit-elle, après tout c'est un des rares moments de liberté de la danseuse.

- Tu connais le tango ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, 8 avant et arrière, salida etc..., dit-elle en se décidant à passer sa jambe au-dessus de celle de Thatch pour continuer.

- Pas possible, marmonna t'il, il n'y a t'il donc pas un truc que tu ne connaisses pas ?

- Faut voir, ria t'elle.

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, et il enchaina des pas plus complexes, elle le suivait sans trop de mal.

La timidité d'Amandine s'était envolée, pour le moment en tous cas, Thatch lança un regard à ses camarades qui comprirent.

Le commandant tira Amandine dans le bateau, cette dernière courra malgré ses talons hauts, il lui ouvrit toutes les portes et l'entraina vers sa destination.

Tout le réfectoire avait était aménagé en piste de danse, il l'amena au centre et continua à la faire danser, elle suivait sans problème.

Tout le reste de l'équipage entra les encerclant pour les regarder danser :

- Depuis combien de temps tu danses le tango ? Demanda Thatch.

- Depuis mes 4 ans à peu prés, je suis une surdouée, il m'a donc fallut des activités comme la danse ou la musique parce que je m'ennuyais ferme à l'école.

- Tu nous la laisse ? Demanda Vista derrière Amandine.

Ce dernier se saisit des poignets de la jeune femme et l'entraina dans une tout autre danse, qu'importe elle arrivait à suivre.

Il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, il la porta sans aucune difficulté, leurs mouvements étaient fluides et les yeux d'Amandine brillaient, elle revivait.

C'était difficile de la lâcher, fallait dire qu'elle avait un bon déhancher et que danser avec elle était agréable.

- Tu es une très bonne danseuse, complimenta Vista.

- Merci, mais j'ai aussi des danseurs hors-paire, dit-elle.

Les notes d'une chanson entrainante retentirent, Amandine se sentit tirée en arrière avant de se retrouver en face d'Ace :

- Allez va falloir que vous bougiez, s'exclama Ace, y'a pas qu'elle qui doit danser.

Inutile de dire que tout le monde se m'y à se déchainer et à suivre le mouvement, la jeune femme ria devant Ace qui faisait le pitre avec des pailles dans le nez et la bouche.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'éclipsa pour ressortir sur le pont, elle frissonna face à la fraicheur de la nuit, puis se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre un verre d'eau.

A force de danser comme elle l'avait fait, ses jambes ne tenaient plus et puis elle était plus qu'assoiffée.

Elle se prit 2 autres verres avant de lever son regard vers les étoiles.

Il faisait nuit noire, on les voyait vraiment bien, ensuite elle repensa à la soirée, elle ne se reconnaissait pas, elle avait du avoir un déclic, parce qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie gênée ou alors on l'avait drogué...

Elle préféra l'idée du déclic, elle reposa son verre et s'étira, ignorant qu'un danger la guettait, depuis qu'elle était sortie sur le pont :

- Tu vas attraper la crève à être dans ce froid, fit Thatch dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je reviens, j'avais juste soif, expliqua t'elle en se retournant.

- Pas trop fatigué ?

- Un peu, j'ai les jambes en coton !

- Je me doute, tu nous rejoins ?

- Oui, on y retourne.

Le commandant suivit Amandine, jusqu'au réfectoire, quand elle rentra elle préféra s'assoir pour se reposer un peu et discuta avec son père.

- Te revoilà Thatch, lança Ace.

- T'arrêtes pas de la suivre, remarqua Marco.

- Normal, c'est ma protégée, elle m'a rendue la vie, je me dois de veiller sur elle, je lui suis redevable, se justifia le commandant.

- Mouai dit plutôt que tu l'aimes ça sera plus crédible, fit Vista en donnant une tape amicale à Thatch.

- Il y a de ça, mais je la considère quand même comme ma protégée, répliqua t'il.

Il la regarda en train de parler avec leur capitaine avec un regard très protecteur, il était près à se jeter sur elle pour s'interposer pour la protéger du danger sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

To be continued.

_Des temps sombres attendent Amandine, saura t'elle faire face ?_

Dans le prochain épisode ne manquez pas : Un danger qui guette.

* * *

Voila la fiche N°3 j'avoue avoir trainé à la faire… donc la voila plus complète que jamais :

Prénom : Amandine

Nom : Newgate.

Sexe : Féminin

Fille de : Adrianna et d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.

Age : 20 ans.

Née le : 23 juillet.

Cheveux : Longs, châtain foncés et ondulés.

Couleur des yeux : Bleu gris et noisette en leur centre

Taille : 1m60.

Pointure : Fait du 36-37.

Fruit du démon : Amandine déclare ne pas avoir mangé de fruit du démon, puisqu'elle dit d'ailleurs qu'elle peut encore nager et que le granit marin ne fait rien.

Fluide : Maitrise le fluide royal puisqu'elle a su assommé les forces de la Marine.

Force : Elle va avoir retrouvé pour d'obscures raisons son talent et la force qu'elle aurait dû acquérir si elle n'avait pas été enfermée.

Ennemies : Le gouvernement mondial.

Passé : On en apprend qu'Amandine a été abusée et martyrisée par plusieurs personnes, seule l'identité de 2 de ses tortionnaires sont révélées au grand jour, il s'agit d'Akainu et de Sengoku qui serait tombé amoureux d'elle….

Couleur préféré : Néant

Ses amis : Luffy et les différents commandants des flottes de son père.

Son confident : Thatch.

Amoureux : Pour l'instant Amandine n'est pas prête à faire entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Caractère : Déterminée, timide.

Spécificité : Amandine peut voir depuis son plus jeune âge les morts, seulement ceux qui sont morts injustement. A la suite de ça, elle peut redonner vie à ces personnes si elles le décident. Thatch serait la 3ème personne qu'elle ait ramenée à la vie.

Futilité : Aime les gâteaux et se caché derrière ses cheveux.

* * *

Voila une tite review s'il vous plait.


	9. Chapitre 9

Dans le précédent épisode :_ L'équipage entier de Barbe Blanche organise l'anniversaire d'Amandine, qui est plus que surprise, et peu habitué à recevoir autant d'attention._

Ce chapitre est un qui est pas facile, pas qu'il vous fera pleurer, mais c'est plus pour mon personnage, promis après elle sera moins tourmenté par la suite... enfin pas à cause de la Marine TT enfin... faut voir...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un danger qui guette.**

Amandine s'endormit alors qu'elle discutait encore il y a quelques instants avec son père, ce dernier la prit, elle tenait dans une main, il trouvait ça mignon à voir.

Ses hommes continuaient à boire et à danser, sans trop faire attention, certains dormaient déjà leurs choppes près de la bouche.

Barbe Blanche déposa sa fille sur son lit, avant de repartir en direction du réfectoire.

C'est tard dans la nuit alors que tout le monde dormait profondément après avoir bien festoyer, qu'un bruit sourd, puis une secousse se fit ressentir.

Barbe Blanche se leva précipitamment, c'était une attaque, 3 navires de la Marine les encerclaient, il usa de son fruit du tremblement pour créer un tsunami pour les déstabiliser.

Le reste de l'équipage apparut titubant, ils étaient encore ivres et pas tout à fait réveillés.

Sans prévenir le navire fut assaillit par les soldats de la Marine via le port, une violente bataille s'en suivit.

Amandine se réveilla plus ou moins, le bruit des canons la réveilla complètement, elle se leva pour aller aider, quand quelqu'un passa à travers les fenêtres de la cabine.

Amandine garda son sang froid, face à l'homme qui se dressa devant elle, l'empêchant de rejoindre les autres, l'amiral en chef Sengoku :

- Vous, s'exclama Amandine.

- Ca faisait longtemps...

Elle utilisa son fluide pour l'assommer, mais il tenait encore debout, elle réessaya, mais ça ne marchait toujours pas et son épée était au pied de son lit.

Elle prit le risque et se jeta dessus, Sengoku en profita pour plonger sur elle et la plaquer contre un mur, Amandine cria, mais aucun son ne passa.

Sengoku l'embrassa de force, lui maintenant son visage pour lui empêcher tout mouvement.

Il plaqua les deux poignets de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main et de l'autre, il sortit une seringue et la planta dans une des cuisses de la jeune femme aussitôt, elle sentit son corps se ramollir et incapable de tenir debout.

Amandine sentit ses yeux se fermer, alors que l'amiral en chef continuait de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme complètement pour ne pas qu'elle appel de l'aide.

Sengoku la souleva et partit avec elle par là où il était rentré au plus vite, il laissa ses soldats s'occuper des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

C'est tant bien que mal que le combat cessa environ 1 heure plus tard, les soldats de la Marine durent battre en retraite, leurs navires avaient étaient coulés et rapidement maitrisés.

Mais il y avait beaucoup de blessés parmi les pirates à déplorer, toutefois il n'y avait aucun mort.

- Pas vrai une attaque surprise ! Marmonna Marco.

Chacun s'asseyait à même le sol épuisé, avec un mal de crâne pour beaucoup, le combat aurait pu être beaucoup moins long si la plupart du navire n'avait pas était ivre :

- On n'aurait pas du boire autant, ça a bien faillit nous coûter la vie, s'exclama Rakuyu.

Soudain, tous relevèrent la tête, il manquait quelqu'un, même Barbe Blanche ne le remarqua que maintenant, un doute les assaillirent.

Personne ne pouvait rester endormi autant de temps avec un tel bouquant, c'était impossible.

L'homme le plus fort du monde ouvrit la porte de sa cabine avec force, il sentit un courant d'air et le silence, il leva les yeux et il vit que la fenêtre était défoncée, mais aucune traces d'Amandine.

On pouvait juste voir qu'elle s'était levée, mais après que c'était-il passé ici ? Impossible de le savoir.

L'Empereur poussa un cri de colère à en faire glacer le sang :

- Il faut la retrouver ! S'exclama Barbe Blanche.

- J'ai mon idée sur qui l'a enlevé, intervint Thatch.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui :

- Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, Amandine m'a juste confié que Sengoku éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, je pense que si nous le trouvons on la trouvera.

- Dans ce cas direction le QG de la Marine ! Lança Barbe Blanche sans hésiter.

Ses fils levèrent leurs armes et approuvèrent et partirent sans plus tarder.

Ailleurs...

Amandine se réveilla doucement, alors qu'elle voulait se frotter les yeux, son mouvement lui était impossible, elle entendit un bruit métallique bien trop familier.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et paniqua, elle était enchainée aux poignets, mais pas aux chevilles, elle regarda autour d'elle.

On l'avait déshabillé, seul un drap en satin rouge la recouvrait, une faible lueur d'une bougie illumina la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle leva sa tête et vit en face d'elle Sengoku avec son costume d'amiral en chef, les doigts croisés, en train de la regarder dans la pénombre.

Il se leva, il posa un doigt sur le lit et le contourna lentement, avant de s'assoir près de la jeune femme qui déglutit face à l'angoisse grandissante :

- Ca faisait longtemps mon ange, susurra t'il.

Amandine eut un frisson de terreur, elle grimaça et commença à trembler :

« Non pas encore, pitié, je ne veux pas que mon cauchemar recommence, ce n'est pas possible, pensa Amandine ».

- Tu as froid peut-être ?

- Non, répondit Amandine rapidement.

Il posa une main sur ses poignets et caressa ses bras, tandis que l'autre prenait appui sur le lit près de la hanche droite de la jeune femme, qu'il caressa presque aussitôt.

Le cœur d'Amandine s'emballa, la peur la prenait, elle était pétrifiée incapable de réagir, alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

La main de Sengoku qui caressait les bras de la jeune femme, descendit pour lui maintenir son visage et la forcer à l'embrasser.

Elle gémit et serra les poings :

« Réagis, bon sang, pensa t'elle ».

Semblant se souvenir qu'elle avait le fluide royal, elle l'utilisa pour repousser Sengoku, il fut propulser en arrière, mais pas assommé :

- Je vois que tu as repris des forces, murmura t'il, mais aussi de belles formes, je n'aurais pas du t'alimenter si peu quand tu étais sous ma garde, mais tu aurais pu t'enfuir facilement.

- Relâchez-moi, supplia t'elle.

- Mais pourquoi, mon amour ?

- Je ne vous aime pas ! Pleura-t-elle en tentant de libérer ses mains de ses chaines.

- Je te promets tout ce qu'une femme peut attendre d'un homme, lui susurra t'il en avançant sur le lit à quatre pattes.

- Non, je vous pris, dit-elle en larmes, si vous m'aimez vraiment libérez-moi, je suis tout sauf heureuse.

Elle réemploya le fluide et répéta l'opération, elle commençait à fatiguer et s'était inefficace :

- Tout ira mieux ce soir, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser ses larmes.

Elle secoua la tête et hurla, il lui caressa le contour de sa mâchoire avec ses deux mains, avant de descendre au niveau du cou :

- S'il-vous-plait, je ne suis pas consentante, pleura t'elle en criant dans le vain espoir qu'il s'arrête.

- Tu es tellement belle, murmura t'il sans prêter attention à ses pleurs.

Il l'embrassa, et passa ses mains dans son dos, il remarqua que la marque d'Akainu avait disparue et il en fut ravi :

« Oh Papa, pensa t'elle, Marco... un phœnix, j'espère ne pas être trop épuisée ».

Amandine croisa ses mains pour faire un oiseau à l'insu de l'Amiral en chef, qui ne remarqua rien.

A l'extérieur un phœnix transparent s'envola à toute vitesse, pour rejoindre au plus vite le Moby Dick :

« Il faut que je tienne, sinon il disparaitra, c'est ma dernière chance, pensa t'elle ».

Le petit phœnix apparut dans le champ de vision des pirates recherchés, puis il changea de forme pour prendre l'image d'Amandine.

Tout le monde compris qu'Amandine leur envoyait un message, son image reprit la forme du phœnix qui s'envola sur quelques mètres et pour les diriger.

Pendant ce temps :

- Non, je vous en pris, répéta t'elle sentant qu'il n'allait plus tarder à la violer.

Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et la terreur et elle n'avait plus de force pour utiliser le fluide, elle n'avait rien, comment gagner du temps :

- Sengoku, j'ai une requête, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ce dernier daigna enfin la regarder et lui prêter attention, elle l'avait enfin appelé par son nom, il lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts et l'écouta :

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux qu'il essuya.

- Je veux que vous me fassiez languir avec vos caresses, avant de me faire l'amour, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se détesta d'avoir à user de tels mots, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la viole, pas maintenant, son père avait une petite chance de rattraper le bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Sengoku ne voulait pas entendre raison, il fallait rentrer dans son jeu, ce qu'elle fit à contre cœur.

Son seul réconfort fut le gain de temps et le fait que son tortionnaire allait utiliser la douceur...

Elle put voir qu'il sourit ravi d'une telle demande et commença, elle ferma les yeux et détourna le regard, elle se dégoûtait tellement, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières :

- T'aurais-je blessé ? Demanda Sengoku en s'arrêtant un instant devant ces pleurs.

Amandine savait qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de le raisonner, il fallait rentrer dans son jeu, avant qu'il ne devienne brutal et violent. Et c'est ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix alors elle devait jouer un rôle qui lui donner envie de vomir :

- Non, dit-elle doucement, ce sont des larmes de joie.

Elle le sentit au-dessus d'elle, en train de l'embrasser et de la caressait, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler et pleurer.

Sengoku l'embrassa sur la bouche, c'est là qu'elle vit que son phœnix était là, il était au-dessus de Sengoku.

Cela signifiait, que son père était là, elle le fit disparaitre rapidement, pour que l'Amiral en chef ne le voit pas.

D'ailleurs bientôt des cris parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune femme, qui se sentit soulagée et qui reprit espoir, ils étaient là.

Elle les entendit se rapprocher, mais ils s'éloignaient aussitôt, la main de Sengoku se plaqua sur sa bouche et il se décida de parler :

- Ils ne nous trouveront jamais, ma douce, il faudrait qu'il trouve le passage secret qui ouvre l'accès à cette pièce.

C'est là, qu'elle remarqua en regardant rapidement, il n'y avait pas de porte !

Sa boule au ventre se reforma, elle se calma et refit un petit phœnix qu'elle envoya à son père, il devait le trouver et le suivre.

- C'est pas vrai, où est-elle ? S'exclama Barbe Blanche.

- Rien ici, père, s'exclama Marco très inquiet en sortant sur le pont.

- Ici non plus, s'exclama Fossa.

- Pareille, lança Ace.

Puis un phœnix fonça et se stoppa net devant Edward Newgate, indiquant le chemin :

- Suivons-le, ordonna le capitaine des pirates.

Ils coururent suivant l'oiseau, puis tournèrent à droite c'était la seule issue possible, mais très vite ils se stoppèrent, l'oiseau n'était plus là.

Ils se retournèrent et le cherchèrent et le virent devant le mur d'angle du couloir, Thatch ordonna le silence d'un geste et se dirigea vers le mur et se plaqua contre pour écouter :

- On va attendre un peu, ma tendresse...

Elle secoua sa tête afin de crier, mais Sengoku l'interpréta comme un « non » :

- Non ? Pourquoi non ? Tu veux poursuivre notre petite activité, petite coquine.

Amandine se tendit, elle sentait ses mains glisser sous le drap, la toucher et l'enlacer :

- Au...

Mais Amandine ne put crier plus, Sengoku l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Ils sont bien là, murmura Thatch furieux d'être passé aussi près.

Tous les pirates se rassemblèrent en silence, Thatch utilisa ses sabres pour trancher ce faux mur, et donna un puissant coup de pied pour passer.

Thatch se jeta sur Sengoku qui eu tout juste le temps de relever la tête, avant de tomber du lit sous le choc :

- Ordure ! Hurla le commandant de la 4ème division en bondissant sur l'Amiral en chef pour l'écarter de sa protégée.

Barbe Blanche se saisit de Sengoku par derrière et le balança à travers la pièce, avant de s'avancer vers lui en lui pressant la gorge :

- Ainsi, en plus de m'avoir caché ma fille, tu l'as violé et tu prétends l'aimer ! Je t'interdis à toi et tes hommes de faire du mal à ma fille et à mes fils ! Dit-il d'un ton furieux.

Il utilisa son fruit du démon et amocha avec l'Amiral en chef, il se retourna rapidement et accourra vers sa fille, presque mise à nue.

Personne ne la regardait, tous fixèrent le mur opposé au lit :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en remontant le drap pour parfaitement la couvrir avant de s'occuper des chaines qu'il brisa sans difficulté.

- Oui, dit-elle avant de pleurer de soulagement, j'ai eu si peur.

Elle serra son père, qui répondit à son étreinte, elle en avait besoin :

- Tiens, prends ma veste, fit Marco en la lui tendant sans la regarder pour autant.

- Merci.

Elle se l'enfila rapidement et la ferma :

- C'est bon, dit-elle.

- Oki, fit Ace en éclairant la pièce en s'enflammant pour obtenir une meilleure visibilité.

Ils trouvèrent tous les effets de la jeune femme, posés sur une chaise.

Elle prit le drap avec elle pour se lever et demanda à tout le monde de se tourner regard, afin de remettre au moins son sous-vêtement.

La jeune femme prit ensuite toutes ses affaires contre elle et les serra bien pour ne rien perdre :

- On peut partir, dit-elle en s'avançant ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps sur le bateau de la Marine.

Barbe Blanche fermait la marche pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, une fois dehors Amandine frissonna, elle n'avait pas grand chose sur elle.

Les premiers rayons du jour pointaient, la fatigue la prenait tout d'un coup, mais elle s'efforça d'avancer, et monta vite à bord du Moby Dick.

Ils partirent dès que tout le monde fut à bord, ils s'éloignèrent du navire de la Marine pour repartir en direction de Calla.

Barbe Blanche se chargea personnellement du bateau de la Marine en l'amochant avec son fruit du démon.

Amandine s'était effondrée de fatigue sur son lit, elle ne tenait plus, pendant ce temps des réparations commençaient à être pratiqué, la bataille n'avait pas été sans dégâts.

* * *

Review ? On m'encourage ? Désolé pour les fautes s'il en reste encore, je me relis plusieurs fois... j'espère que ça va.

* * *

**To be continued.**

_Dans le prochain épisode, suite aux événements Amandine décidera d'y faire face, l'amenant à réfléchir, trouvera t'elle les réponses ?_

Ne manquez pas dans le prochain épisode « Rétablissement et questionnement ».


	10. Chapitre 10

Re coucou, ^^

Ravenhill, parait que tu te demandais comment elle avait fait ses petits phoenix bien l'explication est dans ce chapitre.

Désolé je mets plus de résumé.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Rétablissement et questionnement.**

Quand la jeune femme reprit connaissance, au toucher, elle pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et elle sentait une odeur d'homme.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil pour discerner le danger, car qui disait homme disait aussi danger.

Mais le hic c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas enchainée, elle ouvrit légèrement ses paupières elle vit le plafond.

Elle sentit une main chaude et douce sur son front, elle se risqua à tourner la tête, c'était Thatch :

- Tu es réveillée ?

- Thatch..., murmura t'elle.

- Je suis content que ta fièvre ait baissé, car il y a encore un quart d'heure tu étais brûlante.

- Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Ah ça..., comme la chambre de père et donc la tienne devait subir quelques réparations et que tu étais complètement fatiguée et que l'infirmerie était complète. On a trouvé judicieux de te laisser là, surtout que si jamais tu voulais parler, comme tu t'es confié à moi, on s'est dit que ça serait plus facile pour toi d'être dans mes appartements. Tu veux manger, boire quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien, dit-elle encore dans le brouillard.

Elle se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, mais elle fut prise de vertiges :

- Thatch... les toilettes, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle mit une main contre sa bouche et tituba en marchant, elle eut tout juste le temps d'arriver devant les WC pour rendre.

Amandine sentit qu'on lui prenait les cheveux et qu'on la maintenait par la taille :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui..., murmura t'elle une fois le malaise passé, de l'eau s'il-te-plait.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Il la relâcha en douceur et lui amena un verre d'eau, elle se rinça la bouche et recracha le contenu dans les toilettes et répéta l'opération avant de tirer la chasse d'eau.

Thatch la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit pour la déposer, puis il s'assit près d'elle :

- Somnifère..., expliqua t'elle, Sengoku m'a drogué par piqure, les quelques rares fois où j'ai eu droit, ça me donnait de violents effets secondaires plusieurs heures après.

- Je le dirais au médecin de bord quand il repassera, pour le moment tu vas manger ça te fera du bien, alors ouvre-moi cette bouche.

- Je peux quand même manger toute seule, protesta t'elle faiblement trop affaiblie.

- Ordre du médecin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, souffla t'elle avant de s'exécuter.

On toqua à la porte, Thatch tourna la tête :

- Entrez !

Marco apparut dans l'entrebâillement :

- Ah je vois qu'elle est réveillée, dit-il en entrant.

- Oui il y a quelques instants, précisa Thatch.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Marco en s'adressant à Amandine.

- Dans le brouillard, murmura-t-elle.

- Ouai, je vois ça, dit-il en voyant sa petite mine.

- Au fait sa fièvre a baissé, continua le 4ème commandant.

- D'accord j'irai informer père et les autres, on s'est inquiété quand Thatch est sortit comme une furie en appelant le médecin. Bon je vais te laisser te reposer, l'un d'entre nous viendra prendre de tes nouvelles dans une heure. Allez reposes-toi bien.

Marco sortit rapidement pour aller rassurer le reste de l'équipage :

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Amandine après avoir avaler sa nourriture.

- On est en début d'après-midi, pourquoi ?

- J'ai dormis durant tout ce temps, se lamenta t'elle.

- Hein, hein, faut dire que tu étais épuisée.

- Toi aussi, répliqua la jeune femme, je m'en veux.

- Tss, qu'importe le plus important c'est ton rétablissement, après pour moi je me reposerais plus tard. Ta santé est ma priorité, dit-il en lui tenant les mains.

- Je voudrais boire s'il-te-plait, dit-elle troublée par l'intensité du regard de Thatch.

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et elle but doucement, elle se sentait déjà mieux.

- Merci, mais j'ai plus faim, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge gênée.

- Même pas pour un fruit ? La taquina t'il en lui présentant des fraises.

- Là tu me prends par les sentiments, tu commences à connaitre sérieusement sur le plan culinaire.

- Je peux même dire quels sont tes plats préférés et ceux que tu détestes, on parie ?

- Non, je sais que tu vas gagner ! Ca ne serait pas drôle, répliqua Amandine avec un petit sourire.

- Yes, enfin tu souris, je vais me répéter, mais tu es belle quand tu souris, surtout qu'il illumine ton visage.

Elle sourit et détourna légèrement le regard :

- Franchement c'est impossible avec toi de ne pas sourire ou rire aussi, avoua Amandine.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, au fait j'ai une question, c'est bien toi qui à fait apparaitre ces petits phœnix pour nous guider ?

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fais ? Demanda Thatch.

- C'est avec le fluide royal, expliqua Amandine.

- J'ignorais que l'on pouvait faire ça.

- En fait, étant autodidacte je l'ai découvert toute seule, je peux faire donc pas mal de chose grâce au fluide, mais c'est très éprouvant, ça demande beaucoup de concentration, encore plus dans les situations de stress.

- Je vois, sinon j'ai récupéré des affaires à toi si tu veux te changer, l'avertit Thatch.

- Oui je veux bien.

- Seulement si tu n'as pas de vertiges.

- Alors on va vite le savoir, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle marcha un peu, sans avoir de vertiges cette fois-ci, Thatch lui donna ce qu'il avait récupéré avec une serviette au cas elle voulait se doucher.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se doucha en effet avant de s'habiller convenablement.

Elle plia la veste de Marco, il faudra qu'elle la lui rende et qu'elle le remercia songea t'elle avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

Quand Amandine sortit, Thatch secoua sa brosse dans sa main :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma brosse ? Demanda t'elle en essaya de la prendre.

- Je veux te coiffer.

- Hein ?!

- Ca me donne trop envie surtout avec cette longueur, dit-il en prenant une des mèches d'Amandine pour l'enrouler autour d'un doigt.

- Mais enfin, quand même t'exagères, laisses..., mais, laisses mes cheveux tranquilles voyons ! Dit-elle, rends-moi ma brosse s'il-te-plait.

- Non.

- Thatch !

- Voui ma princesse ?

- Rends-la-moi.

- Hum, dit-il faisant mine de réfléchir, non !

Il tendait juste le bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre et s'amusa d'être largement plus grand qu'Amandine qui sautait pour tenter d'attraper son bien.

Elle s'arrêta et tapa du pied, avant de croiser ses mains pour montrer son agacement, Thatch avait toujours son sourire et était bien décidé à ne pas céder.

Amandine roula les yeux :

- Très bien mais, je te préviens si tu me fais mal en me coiffant, tu me rends ma brosse immédiatement.

- D'accord, ma petite princesse.

Le commandant, plaça une chaise devant le lit et s'y installa, tandis qu'Amandine s'assit dos tourné sur le lit de Thatch.

Il devait s'avouer qu'ils étaient un peu emmêlés, mais pas tant que ça vue leurs longueurs.

Il prit une première mèche et la coiffa en faisant très attention, puis il répéta l'opération avec le reste des cheveux.

Quand ce fut finit, Thatch reprit toute la chevelure et la recoiffa encore et encore.

« Ses cheveux sont magnifiques, doux et ondulés, pensa Thatch, j'aime ! ».

Evidemment quand il la coiffa il prenait un malin plaisir à la caresser discrètement sur sa nuque quand il saisissait ses cheveux à la racine.

Amandine de son côté s'était mitigée, elle aimait, mais elle sentait aussi les doigts du commandant la frôler à chaque fois au niveau de sa nuque, ça semblait être volontaire.

Ca lui envoya des petits frissons à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, ces frissons qui descendent le long de votre colonne vertébrale un peu comme une caresse.

Mais, c'était dérangeant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, cherchait-il à la séduire ? Il se faisait du mal plutôt qu'autre chose.

Et elle que ressentait-elle ? Ca l'énervait d'être dans le flou total, elle rougissait avec tout le monde au moindre compliment...

Puis en plus elle était réceptive au toucher, elle ne pouvait donc même pas déterminer si c'était son corps qui parlait ou si c'était son cœur...

Bon en étant rationnelle, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était méchant, il était même plutôt gentil, serviable, agréable, doux et protecteur avec elle, et toujours là pour mettre la bonne humeur.

Après physiquement, il était beau, ça oui, mais elle avait un penchant pour un autre type d'homme, du genre plutôt brun, mais bon ce n'était qu'un penchant.

Mais elle était incapable de dire si elle éprouvait quelque chose de fort, de la sympathie et de l'amitié oui, mais plus, impossible à dire :

- Je te fais une tresse ? Demanda Thatch au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle encore songeuse.

Il prit donc le temps de la faire et de la nouer avec un élastique qu'il avait récupéré, il avait du préméditer bien à l'avance le fait de la coiffer pensa la jeune femme.

- Te voila toute belle, princesse, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue et en lui mettant devant le visage sa brosse.

Amandine vira au rouge cramoisi autant que possible :

- Thatch ! Gronda-t-elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle se saisit de sa brosse et se coiffa sa mèche de devant juste pour la finition, avant de se lever en prenant soin de prendre la veste de Marco, pour ne pas oublier :

- Je vais voir comment vont les autres et mon père, tu viens ? Demanda Amandine qui avait un peu reprise contenance.

- Je te rejoins après, répondit le commandant.

- D'accord.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, quand Thatch fut seul, il prit les draps et les porta à son visage pour les respirer.

Ces draps qui avaient gardé l'odeur de la jeune femme :

« Je suis en train de me faire du mal et peut-être inutilement, elle me rend fou un peu plus chaque jour ».

Il passa ses doigts là où était encore allongé quelques minutes plus tôt le corps endormit de la demoiselle.

L'espace était encore tiède et remplit d'un parfum léger et subtil de la fille de leur capitaine, il allait avoir du mal à s'endormir dans ses draps maintenant.

Il sourit discrètement à cette pensée.

Thatch reposa ses draps et décida de sortir à son tour, il réfléchissait, est-il trop entreprenant avec elle ? Tout le monde dirait que « oui » !

Certes il était quelqu'un d'assez tactile surtout avec les femmes, pourtant il faisait attention à ses gestes.

Mais surtout il pensait que c'était nécessaire à Amandine d'avoir un minimum de contact avec les hommes.

Bon il devait admettre qu'il en faisait un peu trop, mais il fallait bien qu'elle enraille sa peur des hommes. Et faire attention de ne pas être en contact avec elle, pour lui, ce n'était pas lui rendre service, mais ce n'était que son avis.

Maintenant, qu'éprouvait-elle pour lui ? Il devait admettre qu'il effleurait le doux espoir que quelque chose naissait en secret dans le cœur de sa belle.

Il avait remarquait qu'elle avait frissonné quand il l'avait coiffé, mais était-ce de plaisir ou d'effroi ?

Il se voyait mal lui demander, il préférait quand même de plaisir, même si elle n'avait pas de sentiment pour lui, car comme ça il était sur de ne pas lui faire revivre des souvenirs horribles et douloureux.

Il apparut sur le pont, les réparations avaient bien avancés, mais ils avaient encore du boulot, il décida de donner un coup de main.

Amandine vit les blessés, rien de trop grave dans l'ensemble, elle avait ainsi put rassurer les convalescents et discuter un peu avec eux.

Elle s'était même occupée de les divertir en leur lisant le livre qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Marco et de la première division pour son anniversaire.

L'histoire était passionnante bien que peut-être une peu trop à l'eau de rose pour les hommes, mais tout le monde écoutait.

Il faut dire que comme ils étaient cloués au lit, ils avaient vite fait de s'ennuyer même si, ils bavardaient, les sujets n'allaient pas loin dès que le temps passait.

Amandine s'interrompit quand son père entra prendre des nouvelles de ses fils, il fut agréablement surpris de la présence de sa fille.

Il put constater qu'elle allait mieux et que ses fils étaient un peu mal en point, mais que le moral était lui par contre intact, c'est à dire toujours aussi joyeux.

Face au médecin, Amandine dut partir de l'infirmerie à l'heure du dîner, demandant de revenir demain si elle le voulait, mais que les visites étaient finies, aux grands regrets des malades :

- Promis je reviens, lança Amandine, reposez-vous bien.

Elle sortit et prit le livre avec elle avant de se diriger vers ses appartements qui étaient enfin rénovés.

La jeune femme posa le livre et la veste de Marco, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas put rendre avec tout ça.

« Après le dîner, se jura-t-elle ».

Amandine se leva et alla dans le réfectoire, il y avait encore des traces de la fête de la veille, aussi elle s'installa près de son père et de... Thatch à croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

Elle avait déjà plus d'appétit qu'à son réveil, elle termina son assiette, mais elle était absente, elle réfléchissait à un certain commandant habillé de blanc et à ses sentiments.

Elle s'interrogeait vraiment sur ses sentiments :

« Rhaaa, m'énerve à être partout, je pense qu'à lui ! Faut que je me calme, ça doit être normal non ? Un type vous suit partout et vous aime, on ne peut pas ignorer ça. C'est un vrai méli mélo, si seulement j'avais la solution, songea t'elle ».

Il fallut beaucoup de patience à Barbe Blanche pour capter l'attention de sa fille et la sortir de ses rêveries :

- Tu es bien absente est-ce que quelque chose te tracasses ? Demanda Barbe Blanche quand sa fille revint à la réalité.

- Pour dire vrai, oui, mais malheureusement personne ne pourra réellement m'aider, dit-elle de façon énigmatique.

Elle sortit très rapidement du réfectoire, voulant couper court aux questions, elle s'isola donc dans sa chambre :

- Zut c'est vrai, cette maudite veste, bon je vais la lui rendre tout de suite, dit-elle en la prenant.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle sursauta, Marco se tenait devant elle :

- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla Amandine, tiens, je te cherchais, parait que c'est à toi et merci aussi.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-il en prenant ses affaires, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.

- Si c'est pour me poser des questions sur ce que j'ai dis au dîner, je n'y répondrais pas.

- Ca aurait put mais non, dit-il en souriant.

- Ah alors c'est pour ? Demanda Amandine curieuse.

- Parait que t'as fait la lecture à mes frères, je voulais savoir si tu aimais.

- Ah le livre, oui j'aime beaucoup, en même temps tu m'as offert le dernier bouquin de mon auteur préféré, donc ça pouvait que me plaire.

- J'ai pas fait très attention quand je l'ai pris, ça parle de quoi ?

- Alors ça raconte l'histoire d'une femme et d'un homme dont leur amour semble pour l'instant impossible à cause de leurs conditions et de leurs familles. Je me suis arrêtée qu'au premier chapitre, donc je ne pourrais pas t'en dire vraiment plus...

- Ah c'est donc de la romance.

- Te moque pas...

- Je me moque pas, fit Marco tout sourire.

- Désolé d'être une femme romantique, rétorqua t'elle.

- Sois pas désolé, c'est plutôt mignon.

- Vous trouvez tout mignon chez moi...

- Parce que c'est vrai.

Amandine détourna le regard et comme ça faisait longtemps elle rougit !

« C'est pas vrai, voila que ma rougeomanie aigue me reprends ! S'énerva t'elle ».

- Oh t'es toute rouge, releva gentiment Marco.

- Oui et ça m'énerve et rougir à tout bout de champ.

- Oh ! Nous personnellement on adore.

- Moi pas ! S'exclama Amandine.

- Ca te rend si vulnérable, timide, t'es toute mignonne quand t'es comme ça.

- Mais arrêtes, dit-elle avant de rougir davantage.

- Désolé, c'est juste pas possible.

Elle lui tourna le dos, Marco la trouvait belle lui aussi, surtout dans quand elle virait au rouge, c'était assez mignon à voir, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

- Bon je te laisse, finit par dire Marco, bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Marco, dit-elle en se retournant.

Marco lui saisit doucement le bras et l'attira à lui avant de tenir son visage pour l'embrasser sur la joue, le visage de la jeune femme grimpa de quelques degrés :

- Bonne nuit Amandine.

Il lui sourit avant de partir la laissant ainsi plus que confuse.

* * *

Voila.

Une tite review aller...


	11. Chapitre 11

Voila un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie Portgas D Lucy, ou Amandine (^^ une Amandine comme moi *^^* ) qui me corrige cette fois.

C'est elle qui sera en charge de corriger les précédents chapitres et les futurs.

Faut que je relance cette fic, elle a bien démarré et quand j'ai moins posté attendant mes chapitres de mes bêtas u_u plus personne ou presque.

Je voudrais qu'elle soit de nouveau dynamique, comme l'autre quoi.

Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez.^^

On va attaquer une phase importante, mais j'en dis pas plus.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un rêve qui fait mal.**

Une fois seule, Amandine se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda pensivement le plafond, elle soupira et décida de se mettre en pyjama avant d'aller se coucher.

Et cette nuit là...

_Le noir, puis petit à petit la lumière éclaira les ténèbres, un paysage flou se dessina, ça ressemblait à une chambre._

_Un souffle sur sa peau, des mains caressantes qui la parcouraient, des mots doux, qui la firent frissonner, des baisers dans le cou, dans son dos._

_Quand elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son bienfaiteur, il était flou, il apposa deux doigts sur ses lèvres lui quémandant le silence avant de l'embrasser._

_Elle serra fermement l'homme qui l'embrassait et répondait avec ferveur à son baiser, d'autres mains caressantes lui prodiguaient quelques douceurs sur les côtés de son ventre._

Amandine se réveilla d'un coup en sueur, se souvenant de chaque détail de son rêve, comme si elle l'avait vécue, elle avait chaud.

Et d'une certaine façon se sentait comme... elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ça avait un goût d'inachevé qui lui pinçait le cœur.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve, elle s'était vue se donner corps et âme à un homme... non à deux hommes quand elle y repensa.

C'était peut-être un fantasme...

Elle n'était pas convaincue de son hypothèse et se dit qu'au final un rêve était un rêve rien de plus, rien n'était réel et c'était de toute façon incohérent.

Pourtant ce rêve la poursuivit toute la journée, elle essaya bien de le chasser en commençant par s'entrainer avec Thatch et Vista.

Or, elle n'était pas concentrée du tout, elle arrivait à les arrêter, mais sans plus, elle ne les attaquait pas réellement.

D'ailleurs, l'entrainement avait vite coupé court, voyant qu'elle était trop songeuse, ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour le moment.

Quand elle alla voir les blessés à l'infirmerie pour lire, c'était pareil, elle avait des moments d'absence et bien souvent elle se trompait de phrase ou la lisait mal.

Voyant qu'elle faisait bêtise sur bêtise, elle s'excusa et se retira, elle essaya de dessiner, d'aider en cuisine, d'aider les autres.

Rien n'y faisait, elle s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre et pleura :

- Amandine, murmura Barbe Blanche.

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant contre son oreiller.

Son père s'installa à ses côtés :

- C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Sengoku ? Demanda l'Empereur prêt à écouter sa fille.

- Non, dit-elle, je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, c'est ça le pire….

Elle sanglota, cherchant à comprendre, ce rêve qui la poursuivait, allait la rendre folle, il devait contenir un message.

Mais lequel ?

Pourquoi souffrait-elle à ce point d'un rêve qui au final lui avait été agréable...

- Je veux être seule, réclama t'elle gentiment pour pas que son père le prenne mal.

Edward Newgate hésita, sa fille pleurait et sans raison, hors quand on pleure c'est jamais sans raison, mais respecta le choix de sa fille.

Lui et ses fils avaient étaient d'accord pour ne pas la forcer à parler et de la laisser venir, c'est donc sous un regard inquiet, qu'il repartit attrister.

A force de pleurer elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, mais comment ? Quand un rêve vous poursuit et vous fait souffrir ?

Son regard tomba sur le cadeau de Curiel et Fossa, la musique...

- Pourquoi pas..., dit-elle d'une petite voix en prenant ses cadeaux.

Elle fit les branchements et sélectionna un numéro et s'allongea sur le dos et écouta la chanson :

_Perdón si no supe decir_  
_Que lo eras todo para mí_  
_Perdón por el dolor_

_Perdona cada lágrima_  
_Yo sé que no merezco más_  
_Pero si no te tengo aquí, no sé vivir_  
_Quédate conmigo, no te vayas Perdóname_

_Si no supe amarte amor_  
_No era mío el corazón_  
_Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo_  
_Si no estás no sale el sol_

_Ya no hay recuerdos del ayer_  
_Sólo las horas en tu piel, amándote_  
_Quédate conmigo, no te vayas Perdóname_

_Si no supe amarte amor_  
_No era mío el corazón_  
_Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo_  
_Si no estás no sale el sol_

_Y ahora que te veo marchar_  
_Sé que no te voy a olvidar_

_(Si no supe amarte amor)_  
_Si no supe amarte amor_  
_(No era mío el corazón)_  
_No..._  
_Quémande consigne, quémande consigne_  
_Si no estes no sale le sol_

_Y agora que te veau marcha_  
_Dé que no te boy a solidarisé_  
_Quémande consigne, quémande consigne_  
_Si no estes no sale le sol_

Amandine pleura davantage, elle n'avait pourtant pas pensé à ce rêve, c'était la chanson, elle n'y comprenait rien, pourtant la mélodie, c'était doux et triste à la fois.

Comme si le désespoir avait prit la chanteuse quand elle chantait sa chanson, elle la réécouta encore et encore, même si elle sanglotait de plus en plus fort.

Cette chanson la soulageait et l'attristait en même temps.

- C'est pas possible..., pourquoi suis-je si triste ? Sanglota-t-elle.

Elle décida de changer de titre, une plus rythmé calma ses pleurs, elle n'y comprenait pas plus, mais qu'importe, elle s'endormit dessus.

_Un souffle sur sa peau, des mains caressantes la parcourant, des mots doux murmurés aux creux de ses oreilles la firent frissonner, on l'embrassa dans le cou et le dos._

_Quand elle leva les yeux vers le visage de cet homme, il était flou, mais quelque chose était différent, comme s'il était plus net. _

_Il apposa deux doigts sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, avec une douceur infinie._

_Elle serra fermement l'homme qui l'embrassait et répondit avec ferveur à son baiser, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches avant de lui caresser les côtés._

_Elle leva les yeux et vit rien que du noir..._

Amandine se réveilla, les yeux fatigués, tout était calme, elle se leva et vit les premières lueurs du jour en sortant sur le pont, où il n'y avait personne.

Il faisait doux, elle sauta et alla en haut du mat, pour regarder la mer et le paysage depuis la vigie, elle avait le regard triste, elle souffla et pleura en même temps.

« Je ne comprends pas, ces deux rêves qui se ressemblent, pourquoi me font-ils si mal ? Réfléchit-elle ».

Elle pleura silencieusement, resserrant ses jambes contre elle, avant de les encercler de ses bras et de cacher son visage :

« J'ai tellement mal ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bon sang ? ».

Rien ne troubla ce calme paisible, sauf si ce n'est le gazouillement des oiseaux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme fut vite entourée de petits oiseaux, elle ne releva le visage que lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur sa tête.

Elle fut stupéfaite, les oiseaux, avec leurs petites têtes lui câlinèrent la joue comme pour la consoler.

Un tout petit et tout bleu gazouillait devant elle, comme s'il lui parlait, les oiseaux se regroupèrent devant elle et s'envolèrent en groupe.

Zigzaguant autour des voiles et des mats du navire, elle se leva pour les voir, elle ignorait pourquoi ces oiseaux étaient venus à elle, mais elle était heureuse de voir ce joli spectacle rien que pour elle.

Puis le tout petit oiseau bleu revient vers elle, gazouillant comme s'il chantait une chanson pour chasser ses pleurs.

Elle tendit ses mains, et l'oiseau bleu se posa aux creux de ses mains et sautilla gentiment, Amandine leva doucement sa main et caressa timidement l'oiseau, qui se laissa choir aux caresses.

Il était tout petit et tout rond, il devait à peine faire 3 cm de grosseur, ses yeux étaient noirs et tout brillant et ses petites plumes toutes douces invitaient aux caresses :

- Merci tu es gentil, dit-elle en laissant couler quelques larmes, oh mais tes amis sont partis tu devrais les rejoindre, envoles-toi et merci.

Alors qu'elle tendit les mains vers le ciel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir, il alla au contraire se blottir contre le cou d'Amandine :

- Tu dois partir, voyons, dit-elle, sois raisonnable.

L'oiseau s'envola autour d'elle, qu'elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête, elle tendit sa main pour qu'il se pose et c'est ce qu'il fit :

- Tu veux rester avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'oiseau tourna sur lui-même :

- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-elle avec petit sourire, heu... il va falloir te trouver un nom et je ne sais même pas si papa voudra bien qu'on te garde. Bon on verra avec lui... tu es bleu... que dirais-tu de Azur ?

Le petit oiseau virevolta à droite et à gauche joyeusement, apparemment ce nom semblait lui plaire.

Elle avança pour tendre la main et qu'il vienne, mais elle avait complètement oublié où elle était, à savoir sur la vigie, elle sentit le vide et perdit l'équilibre.

Amandine cria, elle se prépara au choc violent et ferma les yeux et se protégea la tête avec ses bras.

Mais sa chute fut stoppée juste à temps par Rakuyou qui avait été le plus rapide de ses camarades, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le sol était à quelques centimètres.

Il la reposa, elle leva les yeux, prête à le remercier quand il la gifla, celle-ci tomba à terre et eut la lèvre fendue sous le choc.

Elle le regarda interloquée, la main sur sa joue endoloris :

- Non, mais t'es pas bien ! S'exclama Rakuyou.

- Mais..., commença Amandine.

- Tais-toi, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que la Marine gagne sur toi ! Tu crois que c'est une solution ? Ok tu ne vas pas bien, mais c'est pas une raison pour te foutre en l'air !

- Je t'ai demandé des explications, hier pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé, pourquoi en être venu à de telles extrémités ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en colère qui venait tout juste d'apparaitre.

- Mais je..., commença Amandine.

Tout le monde la regarda fâché, elle déglutit, elle commençait à comprendre, ils avaient cru qu'elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours mais, c'était faux.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Pas voulut ça ? Demanda son père en arquant un sourcil, il était furieux contre lui et aussi un peu contre sa fille qui ne semblait finalement pas lui faire confiance pour ne pas lui parler.

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Amandine, mais elle n'émit aucun son, elle devenait rouge, mais pas de honte, non :

- MAIS CE N'ETAIT QU'UN ACCIDENT ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, elle sentit Azur se poser sur son épaule et la câliner :

- Je... n'ai jamais voulu me... suicider, dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes, j'étais sur le mat, certes... mais j'ai pas voulu tomber... ce... ce... ce n'était pas volontaire. Je vous le jure ! J'ai même eu peur de mourir !

Il eut un long silence, où seuls ses pleurs brisaient le silence.

Amandine se releva péniblement, elle était mal tombée quand Rakuyou l'avait giflé, elle aurait dut lui en vouloir.

Sa joue, le bas de son dos et sa jambe droite la faisaient souffrir, mais, il avait eu peur pour elle et qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

Sans compter qu'il devait regretter son geste, alors c'était inutile de le culpabiliser encore plus.

Elle avança, une vive douleur la prit au niveau de sa jambe :

« Courage Amandine, marche comme si de rien n'était, tu n'as que quelques mètres ».

Ça lui coûta de marcher normalement, mais c'est ce qu'elle fit, pendant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reprit leurs esprits.

Elle prit rapidement de quoi s'habiller et s'enferma dans la salle de bain où elle s'effondra à terre, elle se mordit la main pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

« Pas vrai... ma malnutrition, le médecin m'avait prévenu, les privations pouvaient m'avoir fragilisé physiquement, merde que ça fait mal... »

Elle se déshabilla et vit l'ampleur des dégâts, un énorme bleu commençait à apparaitre sur sa jambe droite, elle avait mal atterrit.

Son visage était pas mieux, presque la moitié était rouge, on voyait même les doigts du commandant.

Elle toucha, elle se mordit les lèvres, même si celle-ci la lançait et saignotait, elle boita pathétiquement vers la douche et fit couler de l'eau chaude.

Elle mit sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir ses cris, elle passa le jet d'eau sur ses cheveux et évita au mieux le visage, mais les gouttes coulèrent et lui faisaient mal.

Elle entendit du mouvement derrière la porte, par instinct elle se baissa pour se cacher, mais se rappela que c'était fermé à clé, à l'extérieur ça faisait comme des allés et venu, quelqu'un faisait les 100 pas.

« Ils attendront, ça sera le minimum, pensa t'elle ».

Ce n'est que 45 minutes plus tard, qu'Amandine apparut, les cheveux encore humide, elle vit que Rakuyou, patientait :

- C'est pas grave, commença t'elle, en jetant son pyjama sur le lit pour ne pas avoir à marcher, au fond tu t'es inquiété pour moi, je peux comprendre...

- C'était vraiment un accident ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

- Oui, il y a eu des oiseaux qui m'ont comme consolés et l'un d'eux est resté, d'ailleurs voici Azur.

Elle le sortit de sa poche situé sur le haut de sa chemise, ce dernier gazouillait gaiement et virevolta autour de la jeune femme :

- J'étais triste alors je suis montée en haut du mat pour m'isoler et réfléchir et il y a eu les oiseaux, ça m'a remonté le moral. J'ai complètement oublié que j'étais sur le mat, et j'ai malencontreusement perdu l'équilibre, je te le jure. J'aime mon père et je vous apprécie rien que pour ça je ne me suiciderais pas.

Elle avait dit ça d'un trait et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le commandant de la 7ème division serra les poings, car elle ne mentait pas :

- Sur Calla ces oiseaux là sont connu pour réconforter les âmes meurtries, ils ont du te voir pleurer et comme c'est dans leur nature de réconforter les Hommes, ils sont venu à toi. D'ailleurs Azur... c'est ça ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

- Il t'a choisi pour te suivre dans toutes tes aventures, ce sont des oiseaux qui quand ils consolent quelqu'un le suivent partout, alors je veux bien te croire... je voulais aussi m'excuser, j'ai vraiment cru que..., et ta joue ?

- Ça va, ça fait encore un peu mal, mais ça va passer.

Le commandant s'avança et dégagea le visage de la chevelure de la jeune femme, grimaçant en voyant l'étendu des dégâts qu'il lui avait administré injustement.

Amandine ramena ses cheveux et tendit la main, Rakuyou hésita et fini par accepter l'invitation, en signe de paix.

Amandine et lui sortirent, il y avait tout un attroupement devant la cabine de leur capitaine :

- Oh ça va, s'exclama Amandine, pas la peine d'en faire un drame, j'en veux à personne ! Compris ? J'aimerais passer maintenant.

Amandine marcha vite, mais elle se mordait les joues, ça n'allait pas, elle se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie et se stoppa net devant la porte, il y avait les blessés.

Or elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, alors elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, pour prendre son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

« Heureusement que le réfectoire et l'infirmerie sont sur le même trajet, pourtant je suis pas tombée fort, allez du cran, se dit-elle ».

Elle mangea rapidement et détala comme un lapin, puis tenta le coup d'aller voir le médecin de bord, la douleur était insupportable.

- Bonjour, fit Amandine aux blessés avec un grand sourire malgré sa vive douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'un d'eux, on t'a entendu crier.

- Disons que j'ai faillit faire une mauvaise chute depuis le haut du mat.

Amandine alla voir dans la pièce voisine le médecin de bord qui fort heureusement était là, elle ferma la porte et grimaça :

- Je veux que ça reste entre nous, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle baissa son jean, et à la vue du bleu, qui s'était entre temps agrandit, le médecin frémit :

- Merde, ça a augmenté, j'ai mal et je boite, rester debout m'est juste insupportable, alors marcher imaginez, murmura t'elle pour ne pas être trop entendu des blessés. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'examiner ?

- Oui, dit-il après s'être remit de ses émotions, comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

Amandine lui expliqua pendant qu'il l'aider à marcher et à l'installer, il commença à l'examiner, tâtant sa jambe droite, elle grimaça de douleur :

- Vous semblez ne rien avoir, je peux toujours vous faire un bandage pour vous soulager un peu et vous donner quelque chose contre la douleur, mais rien de plus.

- D'accord.

Elle se laissa faire et avala d'un trait le remède contre la douleur, une fois debout, c'était à peine mieux, mais mieux quand même.

- Si on vous pose des questions, dites que je prenais des nouvelles des blessés ! Supplia-t-elle en se rhabillant rapidement.

Il était temps, Marco ouvrit la porte à peine 2 secondes plus tard, voyant Amandine avec le médecin, ce dernier s'inquiéta :

- Ça va ? Demanda Marco.

- Oui, mentit-elle, je prenais des nouvelles des blessés, pour savoir quand ils sortiraient et comment ça évoluer.

Marco hocha la tête, mais fut à demi convaincu, Amandine ressortit de l'infirmerie pour aller chercher son livre et lire comme si de rien n'était.

Mais la douleur était vraiment vive, elle ne remettait pas en cause les capacités du médecin, mais elle doutait quand même sur l'état de sa jambe.

La douleur était si atroce, elle avait dû de claquer un muscle au moins, en même temps le bleu était assez important, suffisamment pour la faire bondir de douleur.

Une fois le livre prit, elle retourna à l'infirmerie et se concentra fermement sur sa lecture, pour ne pas faire comme la veille.

A l'heure du déjeuner elle s'éclipsa et alla manger, elle vit Rakuyou détourner les yeux honteux, la marque de sa gifle se voyait encore.

La douleur s'était calmée de se côté là, heureusement, ça lui faisait quelque chose en moins :

- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, lança Amandine avec un petit sourire, je t'en veux pas.

Le 7ème commandant la regarda nerveusement, tout le monde d'ailleurs, elle souffla, la lourdeur de l'ambiance lui coupa ferme l'appétit.

Elle se leva sans rien avaler et partit rapidement, même si elle se sentit suivit :

- Tu nous en veux ? Demanda Thatch en la rattrapant.

- Mais non, soupira Amandine, c'est juste que l'ambiance est lourde et que je veux juste y échapper.

Amandine s'en alla vite, sa jambe avait quelque chose ce n'était pas possible, une pareille douleur.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et écouta de la musique encore une fois, la chanson de la veille qui l'avait fait pleurer, lui rappela vite son rêve de la matinée et celui de la veille.

Quelques larmes coulèrent :

- Pfff, c'est pas possible de pleurer autant ? Dit-elle avec un rire sans joie, cette chanson doit vouloir dire quelque chose pour que je sois à ce point affectée.

Elle l'écouta en boucle, elle ne comprit que plus où moins déjà le premier couplet du fait de la transparence des mots.

- Pardon si je n'ai su dire, murmura t'elle en essayant de traduire le premier couplet, ensuite, que... tout pour moi..., elle s'arrêta et reformula la phrase, que tu es tout pour moi, pardon pour la douleur. Elle demande qu'on la pardonne, murmura t'elle en pensa à la chanteuse, amor... ça fait penser au mot amour, la chanson parlerait donc de quelqu'un qui s'excuse à cause de ses sentiments amoureux qu'elle n'a su dire ?

En disant ça, elle réalisa quelque chose et comprit pourquoi elle était si affectée, elle serra contre elle son oreiller, maintenant sans connaitre la langue, elle comprit la chanson, dans son entièreté.

C'était quelqu'un qui s'excusait de n'avoir prit conscience de ses sentiments pour l'autre plus tôt.

Et la musique et la façon dont chantait l'artiste, elle suppliait la personne qu'elle aimait de rester.

« Cette chanson m'affecte, car même si on me trouve jolie, est-ce je pourrais être aimé ? Même si... »

Les larmes recoulèrent, Sengoku et ces hommes lui avaient ôté, sa virginité, brisant ainsi pour elle tout espoir de connaitre l'amour et d'avoir une famille...

« Voila le fond du problème, pensa t'elle en sanglotant, c'est tellement important pour certains, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment m'aimer même si je ne suis plus vierge ? Dans ces rêves je reçois plein d'amour, mais est-ce que dans la réalité j'en aurais tout autant ? Probablement que non, je n'ai rien à offrir en retour ».

Elle continua de pleurer tout en écoutant en continu la chanson, qui étrangement finit par l'apaiser, on dit qu'il faut traiter le mal par le mal, alors la douleur par la douleur.

La douleur de son cœur remplaça celle de sa jambe et de son bas de dos, voila qu'elle venait de comprendre le message que son inconscient lui faisait passer.

Elle ne pourrait être jamais aimée et cela lui broyait le cœur, jamais...

Amandine se leva au bout d'un moment et alla se rincer le visage, avant de le regarder. Pourquoi était-elle aussi belle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas laide ? Elle ne se sentirait pas aussi mal si elle était laide.

Elle donna un violent coup de poing dans le miroir, se blessant, ça lui faisait du bien, elle prit un éclat de miroir et le pressa contre son poignet gauche.

Amandine hésita à se faire du mal, son corps ne méritait pas ça, pas après tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, mais ça lui avait fait énormément de bien de saigner :

- Mais est-ce vraiment la solution ? Se murmura t'elle laissa glisser de ses doigts le fragment de miroir qui se brisa par terre.

Elle courut et sortit dehors, elle avait peur de faire une bêtise, elle s'assit par terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant de se couper du monde.

Ainsi, elle était sûre que quelqu'un la stopperait de faire une bêtise, surtout que sa plaie avait dû les alerter.

Azur toujours à ses côtés semblait triste de la voir dans cet état.

Elle ne sentait même pas qu'on lui avait soigné sa main ensanglantée et qu'on lui avait fait un bandage.

Rien n'arrivait à la sortir de son mutisme, elle n'avait aucune réaction, elle était loin, ne ressentait rien, ils auraient été en pleine tempête, elle n'aurait pas bougé, ils en étaient sûrs.

Son père, tous les membres de l'équipage essayèrent les uns après les autres de la sortir et d'avoir au moins une réaction.

- Père, fit Ace attendant un ordre.

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas dû à ce matin, murmura Marco, elle est allée voir le médecin de bord.

Tout le monde se tourna vers ce dernier, qui dû s'expliquer et tous furent horrifiés quand ils apprirent qu'en tombant elle s'était bien marquée et que tenir debout ou marcher étaient atroce.

- Elle ne voulait pas que je vous en parle, mais je me demande si c'est bien ça le problème, fit le médecin, hier elle n'allait pas très bien non plus...

- Normal, Sengoku a bien faillit lui refaire du mal, répliqua Thatch.

Ce dernier la regarda, il voulait être encore une fois son confident, comprendre, ou alors quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vue s'isoler dans le silence, elle qui faisait tout pour parler.

L'esprit de Barbe Blanche chercher une explication, la veille, elle était troublée, absente, en y repensant elle avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait laissé perplexe il y avait 2 jours de cela :

_Pour dire vrai, oui, mais malheureusement personne ne pourra réellement m'aider._

Après le lendemain elle n'allait pas bien, autre chose le miroir avait était brisé, ça sert à se regarder, pour le briser cela signifiait qu'elle détestait son image et que cela avait peut-être un lien.

* * *

Pour la chanson il s'agit de : Quedate conmigo chanson de Pastora Soler

Review ?

A dans une semaine ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

Miss Sweet Death : Moi c'est pareil, depuis que j'ai découvert cette chanson, à l'eurovision aussi, je l'écoute en boucle elle est trop belle.

**Mais qui sont les deux hommes ?**

Mystère !

La suite ? La voici.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Revenir dans le monde des vivants.**

Les heures passèrent, le médecin fut contraint de la perfuser pour lui fournir tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour vivre.

On l'avait porté jusqu'au réfectoire, elle était restée assisse et n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, on la transporta jusqu'à son lit, aucune réaction.

Elle se recroquevilla juste sur elle-même et passa une nuit blanche, ses yeux étaient cernés et tirés.

- Il lui faudrait un choc émotionnel violent, ça pourrait la ramener, fit le médecin, comme l'enfermer un peu plus.

On tenta de la faire rire, on lui cria dessus comme s'ils étaient en colère pour la faire réagir, on la secoua même comme un prunier.

Mais son regard était vide, comme si la vie avait quittée le corps de la jeune femme.

Ils essayèrent tout, jusqu'à se rendre ridicule, mais elle semblait ne pas les voir.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et ça faisait presque 72 heures qu'elle était comme ça, tout le monde était rassemblé sur le pont, seule Amandine manquait à l'appel.

On parla d'elle, pour eux ses viols devaient l'avoir plus qu'affectée et l'avait fragilisée, ils étaient proches et en même temps éloignés du véritable problème.

Ils étaient sceptiques quand même, elle leur avait parlé et commençait à revivre et là elle sombrait, non elle aurait dû sombrer quasiment tout de suite.

Les événements de la veille n'y étaient pour rien puisque 24 heures avant elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

Pour eux il devait y avoir les viols à cause du miroir brisé, mais autre chose, quelque chose qui l'avait remué, mais quoi ? Ça c'était la grande question.

« Quitte à ce qu'elle me déteste, je préfère ça que de la voir dans cet état plus longtemps, pensa Thatch ».

Ce dernier avança vers la cabine de son capitaine et demanda quelques minutes avant d'entrer, ses frères et son père ne protestèrent pas.

Ils le laissèrent entrer avant de le voir fermer la porte :

- Il y a encore une chose que l'on n'a pas tentée, dit-il pour lui-même en s'approchant d'Amandine.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa avec le dos de ses doigts le visage de la jeune femme, qui ne réagit pas.

Il plaça sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur celle qu'il aimait.

Il lui caressa tendrement son visage en même temps qu'il l'embrassait, il voulait tout lui transmettre son amour, sa douceur, sa tendresse, mais il voulait qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle gémisse, proteste, le gifle, l'insulte, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle revienne.

Il continua de l'embrasser et sentit un liquide chaud, des larmes, il avait réussit, enfin une réaction...

Quelqu'un l'embrassait elle ignorait qui, mais l'embrassait avec tellement d'attention, qu'elle pleura et revient petit à petit à la réalité.

Une odeur familière planait, elle lui disait quelque chose, puis ce souvient, le lit de Thatch ! C'était l'odeur de Thatch.

Elle desserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et leva une main, qui alla rencontrer une des joues du commandant dans un bruit retentissant.

Ce dernier recula et se massa sa joue, jamais il ne fut aussi ravi d'être giflé :

- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? S'exclama Amandine dont les larmes coulaient.

Elle se sentit juste étreindre, elle craqua, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Thatch et pleura contre lui :

- Thatch ! S'exclama Amandine en sanglotant.

- Chut je suis là..., murmura t'il en la berçant et en lui caressant les cheveux, je suis là, tu n'es pas seule, je serais toujours là pour toi. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir de ton mutisme, je t'aime comme un fou, ne me fait plus jamais ça, je t'en pris.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort, il l'aimait, mais c'était irréel, pourquoi lui disait-il ces mots qui la faisait si mal à espérer :

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'aime parce que tu es forte, parce que tu es courageuse, parce que tu es douce, parce que tu es belle, parce que tu es ma raison de vivre, parce que tu es toi, parce que tu es tout pour moi, dit-il en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

- Tu penses vraiment être capable d'aimer une fille comme moi ?

- Oui ! Répondit Thatch doucement mais avec fermeté.

- Même si je n'ai rien à offrir ?

- Quoi ? Mais bien sur que si, tu as des choses à offrir, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! S'étrangla Thatch.

- Je pourrais jamais être aimé, expliqua t'elle.

- Tais-toi ! Sais-tu au moins ce que je ressens pour toi ? Comprends-tu que je t'aime ? Je suis fou amoureux de toi, tu es peut-être jeune, tu as peut-être traversé des choses dures, mais ça ne fait que renforcer mon admiration et mon amour pour toi. Mon cœur bat pour toi, je me bats pour toi, je ne pense qu'à toi, ma princesse, si tu me dis maintenant ou après que tu m'aimes, je te jure que je t'épouse sur le champ !

- Mais, je ne suis plus vierge, dit-elle tout bas.

- Quelle importance ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ça en a non ?

- Pas pour moi, on veut tous t'aimer, dit-il en faisant référence à ses frères, et puis dans l'amour il n'y a pas que le sexe, il y a les sentiments, les moments de partage et plus encore. Là on s'en fout tous que tu sois vierge ou pas ! On est prêt à t'aimer, à t'épouser pour ce que tu es, c'est toi qu'on aimera et épousera, pas ton corps, c'est ton cœur, toi dans ton entièreté, lui murmura t'il en la serrant toujours aussi fort. Ne me dis pas que tu te rendais malade pour ça.

- Si, sanglota-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse pour penser ça ? Demanda Thatch.

- Non..., enfin je ne crois pas.

- Mais alors pourquoi te tourmenter autant ? Si Sengoku et tes hommes t'ont dis qu'être vierge était important, alors oublis ces idées préconçues, elles sont fausses ! Tu m'entends fausses, dit-il en la secouant un peu pour la réveiller. Fais-nous confiance. Dis-moi pourquoi ça te tourmenter à ce point.

Elle hésita à lui parler de son rêve, mais elle lui devait bien une explication et elle avait besoin d'être rassurée :

- J'ai... j'ai fait un rêve et... et je recevais tellement d'amour que quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais mal... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi... On m'a brisé ma vie... je me suis vite rendu compte que... que sûrement je ne pourrais être aimé...

- Chut, dit-il en la berçant plus fort, chut, je crois comprendre, tu prends tout à cœur, ce n'est pas négatif ce que je dis. Quand tu dessines par exemple tu prends à cœur ce que tu fais, là tu prends trop en considération ton passé, il faut que tu t'en détaches, il faut que tu vives, que tu avances, comme tu l'as déjà fait, je sais c'est difficile, mais tu dois le faire.

Il lui releva la tête, il se retenait de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il voulait tellement lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait profondément et tellement la réconforter par ce simple baiser :

- J'aimerais t'embrasser encore une nouvelle fois, mais je me retiens, car tu ne ressens peut-être rien pour moi. Déjà de l'avoir fait pour te sortir de ton silence me déplaisais, je veux que tu embrasses celui que tu aimeras, pas un autre. Même si j'apprécie particulièrement le goût de tes lèvres, confia t'il avec un demi sourire en les lui caressant avec ses pouces.

- Je dois être pathétique en plus d'être une imbécile.

- Arrêtes de te rabaisser, tu es juste fragile, tu n'as pas confiance en toi, mais pas tu n'es pas pathétique et tu es loin d'être une imbécile.

- Oui, peut-être, mais je fais que pleurer.

- Oui, beaucoup certes, mais c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de très émotive et qu'au vue de ton passé il est normal que tu pleures.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, qu'il avait prit soin de coiffer au cours des 3 derniers jours, il l'attira contre lui de nouveau et l'étreignit.

Le cœur d'Amandine battait fort, l'émotion y était pour beaucoup.

- Je dois être stupide, pour ne pas comprendre que tu m'aimes malgré...

- Chut... ne dis rien, dit-il en baisant le haut de sa tête, calmes-toi.

- Tu... tu vas leur dire ? Demanda Amandine dans un souffle en relevant son regard.

- Non, c'est à toi de le faire ou pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une nécessité si tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire.

Elle le regarda, il lui essuya son visage, il espérait maintenant que sa protégée comprenne à quel point elle était aimée pour ce qu'elle était.

- Tu devrais dormir maintenant, tu n'as fait que des nuits blanches depuis que tu t'es renfermée et je pense que ça te fera du bien.

Il se pencha avec elle dans les bras et l'allongea, leurs visages étaient si près, mais rien ne combla les derniers centimètres.

- Je t'aime, susurra Thatch à son oreille, je serais toujours là pour t'aider, maintenant dors, tu en as vraiment besoin.

Elle ne lutta plus et s'endormit instantanément, il lui caressa encore ce tendre visage, il la contempla quelques secondes, il hésita et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur de cœur, avant de se lever et de ressortir.

Il ferma la porte et resta contre celle-ci en pleine réflexion :

- J'ai réussi à la ramener, elle est très instable psychologiquement, confia t'il, elle n'a pas confiance en elle et se rabaisse. Elle se torturait et se faisait du mal alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.

- Tu peux être plus précis ? Demanda Marco.

- Non, elle se sentait au final stupide, dans un sens oui... mais..., je ne pouvais que la comprendre, fit Thatch en regardant le ciel, et s'est suffisamment humiliant pour elle.

Personne ne posait davantage de questions, le principal c'était qu'Amandine soit revenue, Thatch regarda l'horizon d'un air absent.

Quand elle s'était confiée, il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle avait peu d'estime pour elle, à quel point elle était plus que détruite.

Il abattit ses deux mains sur la rambarde et tapa celle-ci nerveusement avec ses doigts réfléchissant :

« C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais, elle a parlé, ça l'a aidé un temps, mais il va lui falloir des mois, pour qu'elle voit à quel point son âme est belle. Ma princesse, il faut resourire et avancer, pensa Thatch, je t'en pris bats-toi de toutes tes forces, tu n'es pas seule ! La Marine n'a pas tout prit, ton âme est belle, si ma princesse tu as beaucoup de chose à offrir, plus que tu ne le penses ».

Quand elle se réveilla, 3 jours avaient passés, un doux parfum sucré lui parvint, ça sentait les fleurs.

Elle tourna sa tête qui se faisait lourde et remarqua qu'elle avait vue juste, Azur dormait sur son front, elle pouvait sentir le petit effleurement des plumes sur sa peau.

Elle sourit doucement et leva sa main et avec un doigt caressa doucement le petit oiseau, qui ouvrit les yeux avant de s'envoler dans la pièce et de tourner en rond.

Il gazouillait, apparemment il s'était inquiété et était content de la voir ouvrir les yeux, il se déposa sur son épaule gauche et câlina son cou avec ses petites ailes :

- Doucement, tu me fais des chatouilles, murmura Amandine.

La chambre était vide et tout était calme :

- Je me demande quelle heure il est, dit-elle en se mettant en position assise.

Pour seule réponse elle vit Azur se poser sur la table de chevet où il picora des miettes de pain :

- Ils t'ont adoptés alors, sourit-elle à la vue de la nourriture destiné à l'oiseau.

Azur s'envola, comme pour dire oui, il était vraiment trop mignon.

Quand elle détourna le regard et vit tous les branchements, elle eut l'impression d'être revenue le jour de son réveil après la bataille de Marineford.

Amandine bailla et s'étira ses bras et ses jambes, c'est là qu'elle percuta avec son pied quelque chose :

- Tiens on dirait une boite, que fait-elle au bout du lit, fit Amandine en s'accroupissant pour la prendre, oh c'est un cadeau...

Il y avait une carte :

- A notre petite princesse, lut-elle.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit des pierres précieuses, au milieu d'elles trônait une autre carte qu'elle se saisit et lut :

- Une pierre de la part de chaque homme du Moby Dick, pour te dire à quel point tu nous ais précieuse, lut-elle. Oh non je ne vais pas me mettre à repleurer, dit-elle avec un sourire. Thatch a raison je suis très émotive, je suis tellement confuse et c'est tellement symbolique ce qu'ils m'ont offert…. C'est bien calme, tu ne trouves pas Azur ? Est-ce que tu sais où sont les hommes ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir essuyée ses larmes.

L'oiseau piqua la vitre :

- Dehors ?

Azur virevolta :

- Je prends ça pour un oui, allez viens là, ma petite boule de plume.

Elle tendit ses deux mains et Azur s'y logea, elle déposa un petit bisou sur la tête du petit volatile qui chanta de plus bel :

- Vous êtes des oiseaux destinés à faire fuir les chagrins, constata Amandine.

Azur s'envola et approuva ainsi les propos d'Amandine, qui se leva, premier constat sa jambe n'était plus aussi douloureuse.

Elle se coiffa pour être présentable avant de sortir, elle voulait se dégourdir les jambes et voir ce que son père et les autres faisaient, sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

Elle prit avec elle les perfusions, pas question qu'elle les retire elle-même :

- Tu viens Azur ? Demanda Amandine en l'appelant.

Ce dernier se posa sur l'épaule droite, elle rit, il était si doux qu'il lui faisait des chatouillis, Amandine ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Elle prit une bouffé d'air frais et s'avança, tous étaient occupés et personne ne la remarqua ou presque :

- Ma princesse est réveillée, s'exclama Thatch se jetant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Non, non, plus doucement tu me fais mal, s'exclama t'elle en tombant au sol.

C'est donc par terre que Thatch relâcha en partie son étreinte, tous relevèrent les yeux avant que des sourires se dessinent :

- Désolé, s'excusa Thatch.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-elle en défroissant ses vêtements qu'elle portait depuis 6 jours, « beurk faudra que je me change ». Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- On se réapprovisionne, répondit Thatch, donc on fait l'inventaire.

- Ça doit être pour ça que tout était silencieux.

- Oui, on a besoin de calme et de silence pour tout compter.

- Ouais et on a perdu le fils à cause de toi Dom Juan, s'exclama Fossa pour plaisanter.

- Tss, siffla Thatch faisant mine de bouder.

Amandine rigola, Thatch sourit après coup, son rire lui avait manqué :

- Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ? Demanda Thatch intéressé.

- Toi, dit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- Moi ?

- Oui, tu passes d'une expression à l'autre si rapidement c'est déconcertant et drôle.

- Il lui faut pas grand chose pour la faire rire, fit Vista en se souvenant de leur déjeuner en tête à tête le jour de son anniversaire.

- Je vois ça, fit Thatch en posant deux doigts sur son menton l'air malicieux.

- Houla fait attention Amandine, quand il a cet air, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, prévint Vista.

- Je vais attendre, sinon elle sera gênée par ses branchements.

D'ailleurs le médecin venait et lui retira tout puisqu'elle avait reprit connaissance :

- Je ne suis pas mécontente de ne plus les avoirs, fit Amandine en rebougeant ses bras.

- Là ça va être intéressant, fit Thatch en se frottant les mains.

- De quoi ? Demanda Amandine pas certaine de vouloir connaitre les pensées de Thatch.

- Donc tu ris facilement, fit Thatch.

- Heu..., répondit Amandine ayant une petite crainte.

- Mais es-tu craintive aux...

Amandine ne le laissa pas finir sa question et bondit en arrière, atterrissant de façon précaire sur une poutre :

- Oh la la la, dit-elle avant de s'immobiliser, où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda t'elle ne voyant plus Thatch, oh non ne me dites pas qu'il est derrière moi.

- Si, s'exclamèrent le reste de l'équipage en cœur avant de rire.

Amandine sauta rapidement, mais ne fut pas stoppée par Thatch, trop dangereux, elle attrapa une corde et se balança avec.

Avant de la lâcher pour atterrir sur les fesses sur la barre de flèche, mais elle fut vite rejoint par Thatch, toujours avec son sourire malicieux et debout par contre :

- Hé hé, allez viens, dit-il.

- Jamais, je sais pertinemment ce que tu veux me faire !

- Et je vais te faire quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- Si tu crois que je vais le dire, s'exclama Amandine en reculant.

- Quoi t'es chatouilleuse ? Demandèrent les hommes en bas en riant.

- Sadiques ! C'est un complot contre moi ! S'écria Amandine.

- Faut voir, ricana le commandant en avançant sans perdre l'équilibre.

Amandine recula et se stoppa car il y avait le vide, elle regarda le pont et Thatch et prit la 3ème option.

C'est à dire se lever rapidement, sauter en arrière et effectuer en plongeon dans la mer.

Tout le monde se précipita et regarda là où la jeune femme avait disparue dans l'eau, Amandine ne remonta pas à la surface, Thatch sans hésiter sauta pour aller la secourir.

Sauf que cette dernière avait nagé sous le bateau et remonta de l'autre côté, là où tout le monde lui tournait le dos.

L'excitation monta la faisant presque rire, elle se retient et se précipita dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Avant de prendre au plus vite des affaires qu'elle jeta dans la salle de bain, où elle se précipita, pour s'enfermer ayant trop peur qu'on l'attrape et elle s'effondra de rire.

Thatch remonta et fut prévenu qu'elle les avait bien eu et qu'il pouvait remonter, ses cheveux tombèrent sur le visage, il les balaya sous les rires de ses frères :

- Tss, une vraie anguille, marmonna Thatch.

Thatch comme Amandine furent obligés de se changer et se doucher, Amandine prit plus de temps.

D'ailleurs elle put constater que son bleu était moins foncé et qu'il était moins important, mais tout de même.

Elle se fit « belle », car elle allait devoir se faire pardonner auprès de Thatch qui était plongé pour la secourir :

- C'est un vrai chevalier servant, murmura t'elle en se maquillant discrètement.

Elle décida de s'attacher les cheveux en chignon, comme de jolies bouclettes se formaient, les mèches qui s'échappaient du chignon tombèrent joliment.

Elle porta donc son jean blanc et sa chemise à manche courte verte, elle mit des bottes longues et noires par dessus son jean.

Elle prit les paires de boucle d'oreille de Rakuyou et prit au hasard un collier fantaisie blanc de Kindew.

Amandine sortit juste la tête de la salle de bain et sortit discrètement, elle s'approcha de la porte et fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit et colla son oreille contre celle-ci et écouta.

Trop silencieux se dit-elle, elle ouvrit vivement la porte Thatch attendait sur le côté de la porte et non derrière comme elle espérait.

Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais, elle sentait qu'il voulait aussi se venger gentiment, mais se venger quand même.

- Coucou, dit-elle en gloussant à la simple pensée de l'avoir bien eu, je suis désolée, mais j'avais dit que je savais nager.

Silence.

- C'est qu'une parenthèse mais tes cheveux coiffés comme ça, ça te vas bien aussi.

Il les avait laissés tels quels sans les coiffer et était vite revenu attendant à ce qu'elle sorte, il sourit :

- T'essaye de me corrompre ? Demanda Thatch avec un sourire.

- Non, je sais d'avance que tu vas gentiment te venger, donc je vais éviter d'aggraver mon cas, dit-elle.

- En effet, je veux que tu chantes.

- Que... que je chante, s'exclama Amandine mal à l'aise, mais je ne connais pas de chansons ou je les connais plus.

- Taratata, je crois me souvenir que Fossa t'as donné de quoi faire.

- Oui, mais j'en connais aucune par cœur, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Tu vas les apprendre pour ce soir, j'en veux deux et ces 2 chansons doivent être des chansons d'amour, dit-il malicieusement, mais heureuse, pas triste sinon tu vas encore pleurer.

- Et s'il n'y a pas ? Dit-elle essayant d'échapper à sa future prestation.

- Tu l'écris !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, il pourrait très bien lui coller une 3ème chanson juste parce qu'elle aura critiquée.

Thatch la prit par les épaules et la tourna vers sa chambre, avant de fermer la porte, elle était dans le pétrin !

Aussitôt elle se jeta sur les chansons et regarda les paroles pour en trouver 2 qui correspondent à la demande de Monsieur, car étrangement ce défit l'excitait.

Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle pouvait offrir quelque chose, quelque chose que la Marine ne lui avait pas ôté, sa voix.

Bon ce n'était pas la mer à boire, mais fallait les trouver, elle trouva la première et la seconde ne tarda pas.

Quitte à chanter autant le faire bien, elle savait qu'elle retenait encore plus vite les chansons en mimant des expressions ou des gestes.

Donc tant pis elle danserait plus ou moins, mais ça viendrait plus facilement.

Quand vint le soir, elle était stressée, elle pria intérieurement pour que Thatch ait oublié, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, même si elle aimait les défis une part d'elle voulait s'enfuir en courant.

Amandine devint vite nerveuse, ça se voyait à la façon dont elle passait ses mains sur le haut de son jean quand tout le monde ou presque eut terminés, Thatch se leva :

- Tu ne croyais pas que je t'avais oublié, lui dit-il en la regardant au coin.

- C'est ce que j'aurais voulu.

- Allez c'est son show..., dit-il en parlant fort.

- Non, mais arrêtes, s'exclama t'elle en virant au rouge.

- Veuillez l'applaudir car elle est toute timide, voici Amandine.

Cette dernière se cacha derrière sa serviette, avant de poser sa tête contre la table, non il était cruel en fait, et les autres aussi en la sifflant et en l'applaudissant :

« Oh punaise je perds les paroles, pas de panique respires, allez lèves-toi, pensa t'elle pour se donner courage ».

Amandine se leva, Thatch l'amena au centre de la pièce, avant d'aller vite s'installer sur sa chaise, le cœur de la jeune femme palpitant à tout rompre :

- On t'écoute princesse, lança Thatch en croisant ses mains derrière la tête et s'assoir bien au fond de son siège.

Amandine respira profondément, et s'imagina son décor, pour essayer d'oublier tous les regards posés sur elle et prendre du plaisir à chanter.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra et s'imagina une plage avec un ciel bleu :

_C'était un premier jour d'été  
Je flânais sur le port je n'avais imaginé  
Ressentir ça si fort  
_

Sa voix tremblait à la première phrase, mais elle se reprit et désigna le ciel, et marcha lentement, avant de reculer et de porter ses mains à son cœur comme si on l'avait frappé à cet endroit.

_Mais un frisson bizarre  
A troublé nos regards  
Qui de nous deux ferait le premier pas  
Quand j'ai vu dans ses yeux, au loin  
Son désir de s'approcher  
De venir me parler  
_

Elle fit comme si elle était parcourue d'un frisson violent et regarda Thatch, il sourit, Amandine se sentit rougir, mais ne se démonta pas.

_Tendrement  
Il m'a donné la main doucement  
Je me suis laissé guider  
Comme sur un nuage  
Qui voyage au gré du vent  
Il a posé ses lèvres sur ma joue  
Tendrement  
_

Elle joua parfaitement la personne timide et elle leva son bras comme si quelqu'un la lui avait prise et qu'ils marchèrent ensemble. Puis elle toucha doucement sa joue à l'évocation du baiser.

_Fallait-il me dévoiler  
Lui montrait le chemin  
Car je cherche à me protéger  
Des amours incertains  
Si je crois au hasard  
Qui a lié nos regards  
Peut-être avons-nous le même avenir  
Le temps nous le dira, tu sais  
Les coups de foudre existent  
ça dépend de toi et moi  
_

Elle recula un peu et ne fit que chanter, puis se protégea le haut de son corps avec ses bras, puis elle leva ses yeux vers Thatch et fit comme si elle lui parlait.

_Tendrement  
Il m'a donné la main doucement  
Je me suis laissé guider  
Comme sur un nuage  
Qui voyage au gré du vent  
Il a posé ses lèvres sur ma joue  
Tendrement  
_

Elle refit les mêmes gestes comme au premier refrain et continua à chanter.

_Avec son doux visage  
Et son humour innocent  
Il m'a ouvert son cœur  
J'ai craqué  
évidemment_

_Mais c'est toujours comme ça_  
_La première fois_

_Et on s'est quitté tendrement.  
_

Quand elle arrêta de chanter, son cœur battit 2 fois plus vite, il eut des applaudissements et des sifflements qui la rendirent toute timide.

- Allez la deuxième maintenant, s'exclama Thatch.

Il eu un gros silence et elle tremblait :

« Merde, merde les premières paroles, c'est quoi déjà ? Paniqua Amandine ».

« Je crois que je vais lui donner un coup de main, songea Vista ».

Une pluie de pétale de rose rouge tomba, tous regardèrent Vista, même Amandine, ainsi les regards étaient pendant quelques secondes braqués que sur Vista :

« Pas de panique, cool, on se détend, pensa fort Amandine ».

Elle eut comme un déclic, elle inspira une dernière fois avant de se lancer, elle n'avait pas eu trop le temps de travailler des gestes, alors elle improvisa des gestes légers presque féeriques en même temps qu'elle chanta :

_Comme un souffle léger  
Il sait m'apprivoiser  
Je suis sentimentale  
Et c'est fatal ! _

_Tu m'as pris par surprise  
Depuis j'en suis éprise  
Et mon cœur qui s'emballe _

_Une seule fois a suffit  
Je ne peux y résister  
Tu l'esquisses à peine,  
Mais comment oublier...  
Ton sourire _

Thatch sourit justement.

_Il est le fil de notre histoire  
Graver à jamais dans ma mémoire  
J'ai besoin de sentir, de le revoir  
Il m'est indispensable  
Irremplaçable  
Il est le fil de notre amour  
Encore un peu plus fort jour après jours  
J'ai besoin de sentir, de le revoir  
Il est simple à offrir  
Comme j'aime ton sourire_

_Bien sur il y a tes yeux_  
_Ton regard amoureux_  
_Ta façon d'exister_

Son sourire grandit, c'était juste ce qu'elle chantait.

_Et toutes ces petites choses  
Qui font ce que dans tes bras je me repose  
Je prends le temps d'aimer_

_Une seule fois a suffit_  
_Je ne peux y résister_  
_Tu l'esquisses à peine,_  
_Mais comment oublier..._  
_Ton sourire_

_Il est le fil de notre histoire  
Graver à jamais dans ma mémoire  
J'ai besoin de sentir, de le revoir  
Il m'est indispensable  
Irremplaçable  
Il est le fil de notre amour  
Encore un peu plus fort jour après jours  
J'ai besoin de sentir, de le revoir  
Il est simple à offrir  
Comme j'aime ton sourire _

_Il est le fil de notre histoire  
Graver à jamais dans ma mémoire  
J'ai besoin de sentir, de le revoir  
Il m'est indispensable  
Irremplaçable  
Il est le fil de notre amour  
Encore un peu plus fort jour après jours  
J'ai besoin de sentir, de le revoir  
Il est simple à offrir  
Comme j'aime ton sourire _

Quand Amandine acheva sa chanson, elle entendit pleins d'applaudissements, alors qu'elle baissa la tête, voulant disparaitre.

Elle vit Thatch passer par dessus la table, elle recula de peur, mais il la stoppa en lui prenant les mains :

- Dieu que la vengeance est douce, fit Thatch en l'attirant à lui.

- Mouais..., ça dépend pour qui, lança Amandine pas convaincue.

- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? Demanda Thatch.

- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais me faire pardonner.

- Certes, mais je n'aurais pas dû te chercher à ton réveil, quoi que c'était trop tentant.

- Donc je peux me venger à ma sauce ? Demanda Amandine.

- Oui, dit-il, mais avec gentillesse.

Elle le regarda, oh que oui elle allait oser, Amandine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'encercla de ses bras son cou et pressa sa nuque pour qu'il s'incline.

Elle tendit son visage pour l'embrasser avant de dévier au dernier moment sur la joue, elle l'entendit marmonner, elle avait osé lui faire ça, à lui :

- Je sais, je suis cruelle, mais avec la gentillesse comme demandé, lança t'elle.

Elle partit presque en courant, elle était folle, mais bon, elle se voyait mal se venger autrement que comme ça.

* * *

Reviews, j'entends vos reviews pour une âme comme la mienne qui a passé une mauvaise journée.

Pour les chansons il s'agit de :

"Ton sourire" et de "Tendrement" de Lorie.


	13. Chapitre 13

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS AVANT DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE.**

Il y a dans ce chapitre quelque chose qui va peut-être vous rebuter, aussi, donnez-moi une chance avec cette fic.

Je vous assure que vous ne serez pas déçu !

**Chapitre 13 : Le cauchemar est la réalité.**

Amandine rêva le soir même, encore une fois de ce rêve, quand elle se réveilla elle était comme... comme frustrée.

En même temps elle était heureuse, toutefois c'est la présence d'un deuxième homme qui la laissa perplexe.

Elle en était quasiment sûre que l'homme qui était au-dessus d'elle était Thatch :

« Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? ».

A cette pensée Amandine frissonna, mais elle ne sut définir la nature de ce frisson.

« Minute, si j'ai raison et que c'est Thatch, ça veut quand même pas dire que je vais aimer en même temps un deuxième homme ! Non voyons ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais pourquoi l'ai-je alors fait 3 fois ? Je me demande qui s'est quand même ».

Elle se leva, son père était encore en train de dormir :

« Tient il doit être vachement tôt, pour qu'il soit encore là, bon je me lève je serais incapable de me rendormir ».

Elle se leva, s'habilla et se coiffa silencieusement avant de sortir, il faisait encore nuit, mais les premiers rayons du jour pointaient.

Elle s'étira et respira l'air frais de la matinée et se balada un peu sur le pont avant de s'accouder contre le bord du navire.

Elle sentit, une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et trouva Vista qui lui tendait une épée :

- Je suis allé la prendre pendant que tu récupérais de tes nuits blanches, le forgeron a fait du beau travail.

- Merci.

Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau, elle était si légère comparer à son épée d'entraînement.

La lame était fine et faisait presque sa taille, la poignet était incrustée de pierres vertes et bleu :

- Elle est superbe, murmura Amandine.

Amandine se décala et fit quelques mouvements, ses gestes étaient beaucoup plus rapide puisque sa lame était plus légère et surtout elle ne forçait plus comme une malade sur son pauvre bras.

- On s'entraînera tout à l'heure si tu veux, proposa Vista.

- Oui je veux bien.

- Au fait, tu as une jolie voix, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

- Comment va ta jambe ?

- Beaucoup mieux, faut vraiment que j'appuie comme une malade pour sentir une douleur, mais c'est largement supportable, c'est pas comparable à il y a une semaine. Au fait merci pour hier soir.

- Je t'en pris, tu semblais avoir un sérieux trou de mémoire, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que tu connais ma technique.

- J'ai rencontrait il y a 16 ans un homme, qui utilisait le Rondo de rose, comme je voulais devenir épéiste et que j'en démordais pas, il me l'a enseigné. Mais je serais incapable de te dire comment il s'appelait, en tout cas pas Vista...

Tous les deux sourirent, Vista fit apparaître des pétales de rose rouge et fixa les yeux de la jeune femme, Amandine se sentit rougir, elle recula et rencontra le bord du navire.

Vista plaça ses deux bras sur les deux côtés du bord, pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit :

- Je t'aime, déclara ouvertement Vista en la regardant dans les yeux.

Amandine déglutit, qu'est-ce qu'on était sensé faire ou dire dans ce genre de situation ?

- Je t'attendrais, murmura t'il près de son visage.

Elle frissonna, ça descendait le long de son dos de façon caressante, c'était agréable et déconcertant dans une situation pareille où on ignore ses propres sentiments.

Son cœur palpitait, la jeune femme vit qu'il lui saisissait ses mains pour embrasser ses doigts, elle frissonna sous cette légère caresse.

Il ne lui lâcha pas les mains, les caressant avec ses doigts, il retira une de ses mains qu'il monta vers le visage de la jeune femme.

Amandine eut un léger mouvement de recul, Vista lui remit derrière l'oreille quelques cheveux tout en la regardant profondément.

Puis il se détacha d'elle et s'éloigna, laissant une Amandine perdue, elle sentit encore la chaleur des mains de Vista sur sa peau.

Amandine prit une petite minute avant revenir à la réalité et de partir au réfectoire :

« Décidément j'ai l'impression de faire que ça... manger... ».

Elle se prépara un bon chocolat froid et des tartines qu'elle dévora, elle sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, puis qu'on l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Bonjour princesse, tu es bien matinale, remarqua Thatch en s'installant en face d'elle.

- Bonjour Dom Juan et oui je suppose qu'il faut bien qu'à un moment donné je me réveille.

Au même moment où ces mots furent prononcés elle eut, la même impression, elle sentait encore l'empreinte, la chaleur des mains et le baiser de Thatch sur elle comme avec Vista.

Alors qu'elle croqua dans une de ses tartines, elle ouvrit les yeux et avala de travers, elle repoussa l'aide de Thatch :

- Ça va..., dit-elle la gorge irritée, « Non, dans mon rêve, ce serais Thatch et Vista ! Oh mon dieu, je vais quand même pas tomber amoureuse de deux hommes que j'apprécie en plus ! Pitié, pitié, pas ça ! ».

- Est-ce mon charme irrésistible qui t'as mit dans cet état ? Demanda Thatch mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

- Mais oui, mais oui, répliqua t'elle ironique.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Elle sentit qu'on lui caressait la jambe, elle regarda Thatch qui souriait bien trop innocemment :

- Je t'interdis de me faire du pied, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le tibia.

Il grimaça, mais s'arrêta :

- C'est pas possible de ne rien tenter, expliqua Thatch.

Amandine roula des yeux excédée et but son chocolat sous le regard souriant du commandant :

- Tu es craquante, dit-il.

Amandine reposa son bol, s'essuya et était prête à partir, quand elle faillit bien tomber de sa chaise, Thatch lui tirait les jambes sous la table.

La jeune femme se débattait, alors qu'il la chatouillait sous ses genoux, elle tenta de résister, mais fut obligée de rire :

- Lâches-moi, supplia t'elle en riant.

- Non ! Dit-il en continuant.

- Je t'en pris arrêtes.

Il s'arrêta, mais il passa ses mains dans le bas du pantalon et massa le mollet gauche de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta de bouger surprise sur le moment :

« Oh non pitié, pas les caresses ou les massages, avec la peau que j'ai, merde sa peau est si douce et si brûlante, c'est de la torture ».

Elle sentit plusieurs frissons la parcourir dans tout le corps et l'assommée plus ou moins sous le plaisir :

- Thatch arrêtes, s'étrangla t'elle en se retenant de soupirer ou de gémir de plaisir.

Elle tira sur sa jambe, elle ne pouvait rien faire avec ses mains, puisqu'elle les utilisait pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise étant donné son équilibre précaire.

Et puis elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose même les mains libres, elle sentit que Thatch bloqua sa jambe gauche en la coinçant entre les siennes.

Il tenta d'attraper la jambe droite d'Amandine, qu'elle laissa bien en retrait, mais qu'il réussit à prendre quand même :

- Thatch, s'il-te-plaît.

Il lui fit subir le même traitement, des petits papillons semblaient s'envoler dans le bas ventre d'Amandine.

La sensation était agréable, mais elle n'en fit pas attention, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était libérer ses jambes, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui reprendre.

Thatch sourit et massa la jambe de la jeune femme, elle avait une peau douce et agréable à toucher.

Il la sentit avoir la chair de poule sous ses doigts et vue dans l'état dans lequel il la mettait, elle appréciait qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Alors il continua lentement sa torture, quand Amandine vit dans les yeux de Thatch qu'il avait compris qu'elle appréciait ses caresses, elle détourna son regard.

- S'il-te-plaît, supplia t'elle, « c'est trop horrible, pensa t'elle ».

Il n'écouta pas, c'était horriblement excitant, elle sentait que son entrejambe devenait un vrai brasier :

« Pitié qu'il arrête, pensa t'elle très fort ».

Il lui relâcha ses deux jambes elle se repositionna correctement sur sa chaise et vit Joz rentrer dans le réfectoire :

« Le bougre, il a arrêté que parce qu'il a entendu quelqu'un venir, sinon il aurait continué, pensa t'elle ».

Elle se leva, mais après un tel traitement ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, elle sortit au plus vite, cherchant à fuir Thatch.

Elle pouvait encore sentir sur ses jambes les passages des mains du commandant, tout comme elle sentait son cœur tambouriner :

- On s'entraîne d'ici quelques minutes le temps que Thatch nous rejoigne ? Demanda Vista en l'interceptant.

- Oui d'accord, dit-elle, « Misère, je vais avoir ces deux là pour l'entraînement et les deux me font des avances ».

Les minutes passèrent trop vite pour Amandine, qui du faire face à Thatch et Vista, ils s'élancèrent vers elle et elle les stoppa sans difficulté.

Elle esquiva les attaques et enchaîna les coups d'épées bien que stoppés, fort heureusement aucun des deux n'avaient tentés quoi que ce soit, elle aurait pu être déconcentrée et se blesser, c'est ce qui avait dû les retenir.

Pourtant elle s'était montrée un peu moins concentrée, plus ça allait plus elle était convaincue que c'étaient eux les hommes de ses rêves.

« Bon, comme j'ignore, mes sentiments je vais faire attention à ce que je ressens en leurs présences et avec celles des autres, il va y avoir des différences quand même ! Enfin, j'espère, se dit-elle ».

Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour confirmer ses premières craintes, puis quelques jours pour les confirmer définitivement.

Il n'y avait qu'avec eux qu'elle se ressentait aussi fort leurs gestes, sans compter qu'elle ne faisait que des rêves avec eux deux, maintenant leurs visages étaient distincts.

Et ça durait depuis 10 bons jours où elle se réveilla en pleine nuit en sueur ou en sursaut :

« C'est pas possible, pensa Amandine, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Je ne peux quand même pas être amoureuse de deux hommes en même temps ? Pourtant mon cœur bat à tout rompre en leur présence, je rougis, oui bon ok c'est pas une nouveauté les rougissements... Puis quand ils me touchent, je ressens une douce chaleur et un vide quand ils ne me touchent plus ou qu'ils ne sont pas là... Le hic c'est que je crois les aimer autant l'un que l'autre, comment je suis sensée réagir ou faire. Il doit y en avoir un que j'aime beaucoup, comme une forte amitié et je confonds avec le sentiment amoureux, mais lequel ? J'en reviens au même point, il faut que je choisis et le bon ».

Elle se leva et prit son petit déjeuner en prenant soin, d'être le plus loin possible de Thatch et de Vista.

Elle sentait un regard insistant et leva les yeux, Thatch, il la détaillait, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus d'être passé au rayon X de cette façon.

Puis ce fut au tour de Vista de la regarder, avec moins d'insistance peut-être, mais elle sentait son regard.

« Faut que je trouve vite une solution, je ne vais pas pourvoir tenir longtemps avec ces deux là ! Pensa nerveusement Amandine ».

Elle sortit très rapidement, il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, et son père semblait être l'homme de la situation, peut-être pourra t'il l'éclaircir.

« Ça va être horrible de lui dire que je pense aimer 2 hommes, mais faut que je parle, je tourne en rond ».

Elle se dirigea vers son père et leva les yeux vers le ciel :

- Je peux te parler s'il-te-plaît et en privé, demanda t'elle en se tortillant les doigts.

Voyant sa grande gêne il sourit :

- Très bien, qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en s'isolant.

- Heu bien... comment dire..., commença t'elle en regardant le joli parquet, je crois que... je crois que je suis... amoureuse de...

Il ria bruyamment c'était donc ça qui la mettait dans cet état, il craignait quelque chose de plus grave et sérieux :

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda t'il curieux et avec un large sourire.

Amandine se renferma rouge de honte :

- En fait... c'est justement ça le problème, avoua t'elle.

L'Empereur des mers fut interpellé, c'était en contradiction quand on est amoureux on sait vers qui porte nos sentiments :

- Je... je crois aimer 2 personnes de la même manière, dit-elle rapidement avant que le peu de courage qui l'habitait parte.

- Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, constata son père qui n'avait pas perdu pour autant son sourire. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est d'écouter ton cœur.

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à les départager, s'exclama Amandine.

- Et bien dis-leur.

- Ça n'arrangera rien au problème les deux m'aiment !

- Et bien vous vivrez une histoire d'amour à trois.

- QUE... QUOI ! Hurla-t-elle.

Barbe Blanche ria devant la mine déconfite de sa fille :

- C'est pas pire qu'autre chose.

- Mais... mais dans un couple c'est qu'à deux ! Protesta Amandine.

- Alors qui sont les prétendants ?

Silence.

- Laisses-moi deviner, Thatch.

Amandine vira au rouge et baissa la tête, confirmant la réponse à la question de son père :

- M'étonne pas qu'avec toutes ses tentatives et ses approches, qu'il est réussi à faire battre ton cœur. Qui est donc le deuxième...

Amandine avait des sueurs froides, ça ne l'avait pas plus avancé, elle qui espérait des conseils ou des critères, quelque chose qui lui aurait permit de choisir...

- Je vois bien Ace...

Amandine secoua la tête pour le détromper :

- Marco... à moins que... Vista.

Amandine tourna instantanément au rouge cramoisie :

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, je veux mourir, partir et je veux ne jamais être retrouvée, j'ai trop honte ! ».

- Je crois avoir vue juste.

Barbe Blanche ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille qui était aussi détendue qu'un manche à balai :

- Donc tu n'as pas de conseil à me donner pour choisir..., résuma Amandine d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est à toi de décider, bien que leur parler serait, je pense, plus efficace.

- Ils vont surtout continuer leurs avances pour faire basculer la balance à leurs avantages quand ils apprendront mon indécision, et puis tu me vois leur dire que je suis amoureuse 2 personnes ?! Je ne veux blesser et perdre personne par mon choix...

- La seule personne que tu blesses actuellement c'est toi-même, tu devrais leurs faire confiance, comme tu l'as fais jusqu'à maintenant. Ils sont loin d'avoir le fond mauvais, ils ne te jugeront pas, tu es amoureuse, tu as le droit d'aimer 2 personnes, s'ils sont d'accord et que toi aussi, alors vivez tous les 3. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que ça soit pour toi un frein et que tu te sens mal par la suite, au jour d'aujourd'hui tu es ma fille et quel père ne voudrait pas voir sa fille heureuse ?

- Et ça te gêne pas plus que ça cette idée d'un couple à 3 ? S'étrangla Amandine, et puis que penseront les autres ?

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de leur dire, rappela Barbe Blanche, et non étrangement ça me gêne pas ! Peut-être parce que tu es ma fille et que tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est te voir heureuse et non triste, je n'ai pas pu être à tes côtés pendant presque 20 ans, je ne tiens pas à faire plus de mal à ma fille qui a déjà beaucoup souffert.

Amandine le regarda avec les yeux rond, voila qu'elle était de nouveau à la case départ, son père rit à son grand désarroi.

Elle décida de donner du temps au temps, elle n'était pas pressée entre guillemets, d'une certaine façon si, pour mettre fin aux avances des uns et des autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa à une lenteur épouvantable, heureusement Azur tenait compagnie à la jeune femme qui s'était isolée pour réfléchir à son « petit » problème :

- Et toi tu ferais quoi à ma place Azur ? Demanda-t-elle allongée sur son lit.

Il se posa sur son nez et gazouilla :

- C'est pas une réponse ça ! Tu préfères qui ? Thatch ?

Azur fit sa toilette et ne fit plus aucun bruit, ça voulait dire non :

- Bon Vista alors...

Aucune réponse :

- Quand même pas les deux ! S'exclama Amandine devant le silence de l'oiseau.

Aussitôt Azur s'envola et chanta :

- Tu t'es ligué avec mon père ! Dit-elle en regardant Azur suspicieusement.

L'oiseau se posa sur le genou droit de la jeune femme et pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Oh misère qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Dit-elle en se mettant sur le ventre et en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Rha ça m'énerve !

Elle se leva et fit les 100 pas, pour réfléchir, ce n'est pas possible d'aimer 2 personnes ! Mais elle devait reconnaître que quand elle faisait un « choix » qui se tournait soit vers Thatch ou Vista, elle sentait comme un immense pincement au cœur qui lui faisait mal, comme si son cœur lui criait que c'était les deux qu'il voulait et non un des deux.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si injuste avec elle ?

Aucune solution ne lui vint à l'esprit, ça faisait déjà 10 jours qu'elle y réfléchissait rien ne venait, peut-être que son père avait raison et qu'elle devait leur parler.

- Mais comment leur annoncer ça ? Se lamenta-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne :

- Oh et puis merde, quitte à leur dire et à avoir une déception au moins je serais fixée, s'exclama Amandine.

Sa détermination partit presque aussitôt quand t'elle écrivit un mot pour Thatch et Vista :

_Il faudrait que je te parle à toi et à Thatch._

_Rendez-vou dans le champ de fleurs où tu m'as emmené, l'autre jour._

_Amandine._

La jeune femme fut plus ou moins satisfaite, et décida de reprendre à peu près la même formulation pour Thatch.

_Il faudrait que je te parle à toi et à Vista._

_Rendez-vou dans le champ de fleurs, Vista te montreras le chemin, de toute façon c'est après la ville, il faut avancer tout droit._

_Amandine._

Maintenant il lui restait plus qu'à remettre les mots, ce qui allait être tout, sauf une partie de plaisir.

La jeune demoiselle plia les missives et marqua le nom de leur destinataire, au cas où.

La jeune femme se leva et s'engouffra dans le Moby Dick à la recherche des appartements des deux commandants.

Elle retrouva rapidement ceux de Thatch et toqua, comme le silence lui répondait, elle ouvrit la porte et entra discrètement et posa le mot avant de ressortir tout aussi rapidement.

Amandine se dit que c'était juste Thatch apparut au bout du couloir, il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de ses quartiers, heureusement.

Mais par contre il l'avait remarqué, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme d'être dans les environs.

Donc autant dire qu'il marcha rapidement pour la rattraper, elle qui tentait de partir, il lui attrapa un bras, la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur.

Il apposa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe :

- Tu me cherchais belle enfant ? Demanda Thatch de son sourire charmeur.

- Non, répondit-elle gênée de leur proximité.

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, elle ressentait la chaleur du corps de Thatch qui était si près d'elle, il se pencha et lui murmura :

- Tu es belle, ma douce princesse angélique, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabes.

Amandine fut parcourue d'un violent courant électrique à ces mots, elle lui échappa en passant sous un de ses bras et courra gênée au possible.

Thatch resta planté en détournant juste le regard pour la voir partir au loin, avant de se décider à rentrer dans sa cabine.

Quand il entra sa première impression était un doux, un léger et subtil parfum qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne :

- Amandine, murmura t'il, voila pourquoi elle était dans le coin, elle est venue ici.

Il regarda méthodiquement sa chambre cherchant le détail qui manquait ou serait de trop et quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant un mot avec son nom écrit dessus :

- Une écriture fine et ronde, pas de doute c'est bien une écriture de femme, dit-il, m'aurais-tu donné un rendez-vous en amoureux ?

Il déplia la feuille et qu'elle ne fut sa déception ! Elle voulait le voir avec Vista, c'était tout sauf un rendez-vous galant...

Mais plusieurs choses le firent tiquer, de un l'heure, c'était tard dans la nuit ça 1 heure et dangereux aussi...

De deux pourquoi ailleurs que sur le Moby Dick ? Elle voulait être tranquille sûrement, mais pourquoi ?

Et de 3 il ne voyait absolument pas le sujet de conversation qu'il pouvait avoir avec Amandine si Vista était là...

Il haussa les épaules elle lui dirait ce soir.

Amandine chercha un bon moment la cabine de Vista, mais finit par la trouver, parce qu'elle dut demander où c'était.

Quand elle s'en approcha elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûre d'être bien seule, elle toqua et entendit des pas arrivés.

La jeune femme eut une peur panique sans trop savoir pourquoi et laissa tomber derrière elle le mot et s'enfuit en courant.

Vista ouvrit et ne vit personne, il regarda à droite et à gauche personne non plus, il vu juste au sol au papier avec son nom.

Il arqua un sourcil, de suite il devina qui lui avait écrit, tout comme Thatch, il tiqua sur les mêmes points que ce dernier.

Amandine prévint son père à toute vitesse après avoir transmit ses lettres, elle prit de quoi dessiner et s'enfuit vers son point de rendez-vous, pour s'isoler et surtout ne pas être trouvée par les deux hommes, la peur l'envahissait :

« J'aurais pas dû, j'aurais pas dû, j'aurais pas dû ! ».

Arrivé au champ de fleur elle s'arrêta et s'autorisa à enfin reprendre son souffle, elle avait dû apparaître pour une folle à partir comme une furie.

Elle laissa tomber son lourd sac et s'allongea par terre pour souffler un peu :

- Bon ce qui est fait est fait, murmura t'elle, je stresse !

La jeune femme se cala contre un arbre, avant de commencer à dessiner sa mère, elle se ressemblait beaucoup, à deux grands détails près.

Tout d'abord, Adrianna, sa mère avait les cheveux raides et non bouclés et ondulés, ensuite c'était ses yeux, elle les avait marron clair.

Après comme lui avait dit son père, c'est vrai qu'elle était petite par rapport à sa mère et à son père.

Surtout que sa mère faisait dans les 2 mètres et plus...

- Oh maman, si tu m'entends de là-haut, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Aucune réponse ne vint, Amandine regarda l'horizon le soleil était en train de se coucher, les rayons orangés de l'astre changeait la couleur première des fleurs.

Et c'était magnifique à voir, elle s'étira et décida de se lever, dans quelques heures elle devrait avouer ses sentiments à Thatch et Vista.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait prit une heure aussi tardive, pour s'entraîner et trouver les mots justes.

A bord du Moby Dick, tout le monde remarqua l'absence évidente d'une certaine demoiselle, Thatch et Vista s'étaient lancés des regards afin de s'isoler pour savoir si l'un d'eux en savait plus sur cette discussion.

Il en ressortit que seule Amandine en connaissait les motifs :

- Peut-être s'agit-il des entraînements, proposa Thatch.

- C'est pas faux, mais dans ce cas pourquoi nous avoir fixé un point de rendez-vous et la nuit en plus, ça n'a pas de sens.

- Je sais, c'est là que je te rejoins, enfin avec elle faut s'attendre à tout.

Leur père les interpella :

- Je sais qu'Amandine vous a donné rendez-vous, Thatch, Vista juste une chose, ne soyez pas trop entreprenant, surtout toi Thatch ! Prévint Barbe Blanche.

Thatch détourna le regard, comme prit en faute, il était y aller un peu fort il y a quelques jours, elle avait dû s'en plaindre.

Thatch réalisa que peut-être elle voulait les recadrer en privé, sur leurs attitudes, alors il avait un concurrent. Si son hypothèse était juste, c'était beaucoup plus cohérent dans ce cas là.

C'est donc dans la nuit, que les deux commandants se préparèrent à partir :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Marco qui montait la garde.

- On est grand Marco et on ignore combien de temps on va mettre, répliqua Vista.

Marco les laissa partir, il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux de toute façon...

Les deux commandants se rapprochèrent du point de rendez-vous où Amandine commençait à angoisser.

Hé oui…. Je touche un interdit le couple à 3… mais il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour découvrir si Amandine avouera ou non ses sentiments et si elle le fait comment ils vont réagir.

A toute

Une tite review aller !


	14. Chapitre 14

Mon chapitre préférée je pense =3

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Aimer.**

Amandine faisait les 100 pas, si bien qu'une tranchée dans le champ de fleur était visible, Thatch et Vista se regardèrent.

- Bonsoir, lança Thatch.

La jeune femme sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué leurs présences trop plongée dans ses réflexions :

- Ah euh... bonsoir à vous deux, répondit Amandine.

- On dirait que tu es stressée, constata Vista.

- C'est à propos de l'intensité de nos entraînements ? Proposa Thatch pas convaincu que ce soit le réel motif.

Amandine avait le regard perdu, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait :

- Oui, nos entraînements, c'est bien toi qui veut être une bonne épéiste.

- Heu oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça, dit Amandine confuse.

- Bah comme Vista et moi on t'entraîne on a cru que tu nous avais fait venir pour ça, expliqua Thatch.

- Ah, euh non, dit Amandine nerveuse.

- Ça va pas ? Rien de grave ? Demanda Vista inquiet de la voir dans cet état de nervosité.

- Non, c'est quelque chose de pas facile à dire en fait, expliqua t'elle.

Ils la regardèrent perplexe et un peu inquiet, Thatch commença sérieusement à douter concernant l'hypothèse d'un quelconque recadrage, aussi il décida de ne pas en parler :

- Je... hé bien voila..., je... je sais pas par où commencer.

- Par le commencement peut-être, suggéra Thatch pour la détendre.

- Ça me parait logique, mais pas évident, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Amandine se tripota ses doigts, cherchant les mots qui ne vinrent pas malgré ses préparatifs :

- Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ? Proposa Vista.

- Je... oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils marchèrent donc parmi les fleurs, Amandine se trouva entre les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, si près et si… loin :

« Mais pourquoi suis-je donc amoureuse de 2 hommes, dire que papa m'a encouragé à leur dire ce que je ressentais. C'est vrai que ça fait des jours que je me torture l'esprit à les départager, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre leurs amitiés..., pensa t'elle ».

- On voit bien les étoiles ce soir, fit Vista.

- Oui, murmura la jeune femme.

« Elle n'est pas dans son assiette, ça me peine de la voir dans cet état, surtout que ça dure depuis un moment, pensa Thatch en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle m'évite depuis plusieurs jours et est comme sur ses gardes, je suppose que je suis allé trop loin l'autre jour ».

- Voila je voulais vous dire que...

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la jeune femme ne se sentit pas bien, le stress la prenait, ses mains devenaient moite :

- Je... je... je..., mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge ne voulant pas sortir.

- Amandine, calmes-toi, rassura Thatch la voyant paniquée.

Thatch et Vista se placèrent devant elle :

- Je... je voulais vous dire que... que je... je...tous les deux je... je... je... je vous aime, lâcha Amandine.

Elle fit les yeux rond et plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche, qu'avait-elle dit, elle n'avait quand même pas osé ?

Thatch et Vista se regardèrent avant de regarder la jeune femme, qui était rouge comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

Alors elle fit la seule chose que tout être humain ferait face à une situation qui l'échappe, c'est-à-dire s'enfuir en courant.

« Comment j'ai pu leur dire ça de but en blanc, pourquoi ne suis-je pas normale ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une femme qui n'aime qu'un homme ? Pourquoi ? ».

Elle laissa derrière elle deux hommes choqués et pas tout à fait certains d'avoir bien entendu :

- Elle vient de nous dire qu'elle était amoureuse de nous deux c'est bien ça ? Demanda lentement Vista pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Oui, t'es prêt toi à faire un couple à 3 ? Demanda sérieusement Thatch en se tournant vers Vista.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, il fallait faire un choix et vite.

Thatch comme Vista s'était fait une promesse à eux-mêmes ne pas rendre Amandine malheureuse si elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux.

Mais ce soir, tout était différent, l'élue de leurs cœurs venait de leur dire qu'elle n'aimait pas un homme, mais deux à savoir eux.

Ils avaient donc deux choix, soit ils donnaient à Amandine un ultimatum et elle devait choisir l'un d'entre eux !

Soit ils acceptaient mutuellement les sentiments de la belle et tous les 3 seraient gagnants au final.

Tous deux avaient décidé de respecter les sentiments de la demoiselle, maintenant étaient-ils prêt à accepter un amour à 3 ?

Un amour c'était à 2 et non à 3, Thatch et Vista continuèrent ce débat intérieur sans se quitter du regard, les mots étaient inutiles.

Vista sourit et répondit ainsi à la question du 4ème commandant qui lui aussi étira ses lèvres :

- On lui court après ? Demanda Vista connaissant déjà la réponse.

- On lui court après, affirma Thatch.

Alors sans plus hésiter, tous deux s'élancèrent dans la nuit pour la rattraper :

- C'est qu'elle court vite en plus, constata Vista.

- Oui.

Ce débat intérieur ne leur avait prit que quelques secondes, secondes pendant lesquelles la jeune femme fuyait.

Elle avait déjà presque atteint la ville, quand elle l'eut atteinte, elle se rua dans une ruelle et sautant sur le toit d'une maison et se plaqua contre et attendit qu'ils passent.

Ils arrivèrent plusieurs secondes plus tard :

- Elle a pu aller n'importe où, fit Thatch en s'arrêtant le souffle court.

- On va voir ce quartier, fit Vista en pointant la direction opposée de là où était la jeune femme.

- On y va.

Ils coururent dans la direction choisit, Amandine passa de l'autre côté du toit et sauta, et se redirigea vers le champ de fleur au plus vite.

Chercher à rejoindre le Moby Dick n'était pas un bon itinéraire, elle avait plus de chance de tomber sur les deux hommes qui la tourmentaient.

Or, elle voulait s'isoler dans un endroit où ils ne la chercheraient jamais, pour qu'ils rentrent par la suite.

« Ils ne viendront jamais me chercher là, jamais ils ne penseront que je reviendrais sur mes pas, pensa t'elle en courant ».

Thatch et Vista investiguèrent toute la ville, mais n'arrivèrent pas à mettre le doigt sur Amandine :

- Pas vrai, marmonna Thatch qui commença à s'inquiéter, faut prévenir père, elle est peut-être en danger.

- Non attends, j'ai peut-être encore une idée sur où elle peut être, stoppa Vista.

- Où ça ?

- Elle est maline quel est l'endroit où nous ne viendrons pas la chercher ? Dit-il en se tournant vers le champ de fleur.

- Pas bête, faut oser quand même pour revenir sur ses pas, répliqua Thatch, bon allons la trouver.

Ils avancèrent, mais en silence, il y avait des cerisiers en fleurs, en regardant méthodiquement le sol recouvert de pétales, ils purent vite deviner où était passé Amandine.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement d'un arbre, quand ils la virent courir, elle avait dû les entendre.

Elle courut de toutes ses forces, mais fut vite rattrapée par les deux hommes, Vista se plaça devant elle.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de le détourner et de courir à sa droite, Thatch continuait de lui courir après, Vista à ses côtés, alors qu'elle s'engageait dans une forêt :

- Pas vrai c'est une gazelle, marmonna Thatch.

- C'est la peur qui lui donne la force de courir oui, répliqua Vista.

Amandine eut la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête pour voir où ils étaient et quand elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, elle percuta violemment une épaisse branche.

Sonnée elle tomba en arrière :

- Oh merde, s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux hommes.

Ils coururent les quelques mètres qui les séparèrent de la jeune femme à terre :

- Ça gonfle, il y a un ruisseau pas très loin, on va lui faire une compresse, fit Thatch en tirant sur son foulard jaune et en courant vers l'étendue d'eau à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

Vista prit dans ses bras Amandine et courra rejoindre Thatch qui posa son foulard imbibée d'eau glacé sur le front de la jeune femme.

- C'est dingue comment elle peut courir vite, fit Vista le souffle court en déposant Amandine par terre.

- Elle a de la ressource, approuva Thatch essoufflé lui aussi.

Ils s'allongèrent à même le sol à côté d'Amandine, Thatch à la gauche de cette dernière et Vista à droite, attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, tous deux prirent alors le temps de la détailler.

Sa respiration était rapide, mais elle tendait à se calmer, son visage était légèrement rosit par l'effort.

Ses cheveux longs qui s'étendaient au sol comme une auréole, donnait à Amandine l'allure d'une fée ou d'un ange.

Thatch prit entre ses doigts une mèches des cheveux de la demoiselle endormit et l'enroula autour de ses doigts, ils étaient doux et soyeux, légers aussi, avec une légère senteur de rose, Vista retira ses gants et fit de même :

- Ils sont doux, fut le seul commentaire que le 5ème commandant put faire.

Il n'en dit pas plus, Amandine tournait légèrement la tête, avant de grimacer sous la douleur vive qui l'assaillit.

Les deux hommes dans un même regard complice se mirent sur le côté et attendirent qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Quand elle les ouvrit, la première chose qu'elle voulut faire c'était de s'enfuir, mais ayant anticipé cette réaction, Thatch et Vista tenaient chacun un bras de la jeune femme contre le sol avec fermeté et douceur.

Et comme elle se débattait et donnait aussi des coups avec ses jambes, ils durent avec les leurs coincer celles de la jeune femme.

Amandine s'arqua pour tenter de se lever, mais en vain, n'ayant pas utilisé leurs deuxième bras, les deux commandants décidèrent de les utiliser.

Ils appuyèrent sur les deux épaules d'Amandine pour que celle-ci arrête de gigoter, elle se débattait, enfin tentait, elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait car elle avait honte, parce qu'elle n'était pas normale et parce que ça la faisait souffrir d'être dans une telle situation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Amandine abandonna et arrêta de bouger, trop fatiguée.

Ils ne dirent rien, ils voulaient avant qu'elle se calme un peu, elle sanglotait et avait fermé les yeux pour ne par faire face à la réalité.

Alors ils firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Vista dégagea d'une main les cheveux du visage d'Amandine par une caresse qui se voulait rassurante, caresse qu'il continua.

Thatch essuya les larmes, avant de caresser la joue droite de cette dernière dont les pleurs recommencèrent.

Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, mais pouvait sentir qu'on effaçait ses larmes encore et encore.

Un bras passa sous sa nuque et on l'attira pour une étreinte, c'était Thatch, ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux, tandis que l'autre main en faisait de même avec son visage.

Vista se rapprocha et encercla la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras, avant d'embrasser tendrement son épaule dénudé.

Elle continua à sangloter contre Thatch, qui la berça doucement pour qu'elle se calme, ce fut long, mais à deux ils réussirent.

Elle avait encore quelques spasmes, mais elle se calmait, Thatch lui dégagea son cou de sa chevelure, afin qu'avec un doigt il puisse la caressait le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule.

Amandine frissonna sous cette caresse, elle entrouvrit ses paupières et vit et ressentit que Vista lui effleurait du bout de ses doigts la peau de son bras droit :

- Ça va mieux ? Susurra Vista en se pencha sur elle.

Amandine sentit un doux frisson descendre le long de son dos, comme un effleurement au son de la voix de Vista près de son oreille.

Bien qu'elle soupira discrètement de plaisir, les deux hommes l'entendirent et se regardèrent et sourirent légèrement :

- Nous sommes prêts à t'aimer tous les deux, murmura Vista près du visage d'Amandine.

Elle refrissonna de plaisir et ferma les yeux presque l'espace d'une seconde pour mieux apprécier, mais elle les rouvrit tout aussi rapidement.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils remarquent qu'ils la faisaient frissonner de plaisir, bien que ces derniers s'en soient malheureusement rendu compte :

- Tu sais que dans se bas monde il y a des hommes qui épousent plusieurs femmes ? Tu aimes deux hommes et alors ? Murmura Thatch à son tour en lui caressant le côté de son ventre de main gauche.

Il continua ses allés et venus sur le côté de la jeune femme, qui respira plus rapidement, son cœur palpitait de bonheur sous ces douceurs.

Elle sentit qu'on déposa sur son épaule une traînée de baiser doux et léger, c'était Vista, ce dernier passa une ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme et caressa doucement le bas de son ventre.

Thatch massa avec sa main droite la nuque de la jeune femme, qui se détendit sous tant de tendresse :

- Je ne veux pas qu'on... commença Amandine haletante.

- Nous irons à ton rythme, mais ce soir laisses-nous t'offrir toute la douceur que l'on peut te donner, murmura Thatch en baisant le front d'Amandine.

Thatch effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, souhaitant qu'elle l'embrasse si elle en avait envie elle aussi.

Elle était hésitante, mais elle voulait l'embrasser, le baiser fut donc très timide, Thatch y alla en douceur, il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Amandine hésita à passer ses mains autour de son cou, il lui prit ses poignets et les posa sur ses épaules.

Elle osa resserrer leur étreinte, Thatch la souleva pour qu'elle soit en position assise, permettant ainsi à tous les trois de l'être.

Thatch prit en coupelle le visage de la jeune femme et lui caressa du bout des doigts son visage tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Vista quant à lui se plaça derrière Amandine et décida de la masser, elle émit un petit gémissement de satisfaction, que les deux hommes trouvaient charmant.

Vista remonta avec ses mains le cou de la jeune femme et l'effleura, il répéta ce mouvement, avant de prodiguer ces mêmes soins sur les côtés de la demoiselle.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, Amandine sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle appréciait et se sentait si bien, comme à sa place, protégée, aimée.

Elle crut défaillir et resserra de façon notable sa prise sur les vêtements de Thatch, elle se détacha de ce dernier pour reprendre son souffle.

Il la regarda avec amour, il voyait que ses pupilles se dilataient, les yeux mi-clos, la fatigue probablement :

- Fatiguée ? Demanda Thatch d'une voix basse.

- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit dans un souffle la jeune femme.

Ce dernier fut étonné de sa réponse, il pensait que la fatigue avait raison d'elle, ils avaient juste commencé les caresses, rien de plus, il tiqua et regarda Vista :

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Vista.

Ce dernier comprit tout aussi rapidement l'étonnement de Thatch :

- Tu aimes ce que ressens ? Demanda Vista en continuant ses caresses de façon plus insistantes pour confirmer ses doutes et ceux de Thatch.

Amandine avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, alors sa tête tomba lourdement contre Vista, elle soupira calmement, trop timide pour soupirer librement.

Préférant ne pas parler par peur de crier, elle hocha la tête et se pinça les lèvres, son cœur battait si vite, les frissons de plaisir se multipliaient.

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, alors elle s'agrippa aux vêtements de Thatch comme pour se retenir de partir dans les vapes :

- Je..., fit Amandine avant de perdre connaissance.

- Mince, s'exclama Thatch en vérifiant son pouls, son cœur bat vite, mais il bat, elle a dû faire un malaise.

- On va l'allonger elle sera mieux, fit Vista.

Thatch pris son foulard et alla le tremper de nouveau dans la source avant de le mettre sur le front de la jeune femme :

- Elle revient à elle, murmura Vista rassuré, ça va ?

- Oui, enfin... je vois des tas de petites lueurs orangés, c'est normal ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, non elle n'avait pas eu... Ils la regardèrent étonnés, là elle leur donnait la preuve de leur crainte :

- Quoi ? C'est grave ? Fit Amandine encore dans le brouillard.

- Amandine est-ce qu'à un moment tu as voulu qu'on arrête nos gestes ? Demanda Thatch sérieux.

- Heu...

- T'es-tu forcée à ne rien dire pour ne pas nous blesser ou pour nous faire plaisir ? Demanda Thatch.

- Non, répondit timidement Amandine.

- Regardes-moi et répètes, dit-il en relevant son visage.

- Non, répliqua Amandine en le regardant dans les yeux en rougissant d'avoir à leur avouer qu'elle avait aimé.

Les deux hommes restaient silencieux, ce qui inquiéta Amandine qui se redressa pour s'asseoir :

- Dites quelque chose, c'est grave que je me sois évanouie et que j'ai vue ces tâches oranges ? Demanda-t-elle angoissée.

- Non, répondit Vista en lui tenant son visage, tu as eu un orgasme « et pas un petit pour le peu qu'on t'a fait ».

Amandine le regarda et vira au rouge cramoisi avant de se cacher son visage dans ses mains :

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Vista, c'est juste que nous sommes surpris car c'est quand on passe à l'acte que ça se produit.

- Oui, nous sommes surpris, mais pas fâchés, rassura à son tour Thatch, nous sommes plutôt content de t'avoir apporté beaucoup de plaisir, tu devais être très tendue et avoir autant d'attention, tes nerfs ont lâché d'un coup.

- Non c'est pas mes nerfs, murmura t'elle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Vista.

- Heu bien..., Amandine baissa la tête et se tripota nerveusement ses doigts ne sachant comment leur avouer ça, je... comment dire... c'est juste que... que je suis réceptive... au toucher.

- Oui, comme beaucoup de femmes, fit Thatch en souriant légèrement.

- Non, je suis très réceptive, insista Amandine en le regardant en face avant de détourner du regard et de rougir.

Le 5ème commandant tiqua, son visage s'éclaircit :

- Je pense que je vais la croire, murmura Vista, le jour de son anniversaire, je me souviens que je l'ai massé, j'ai cru que c'était le fait qu'elle était très détendue qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Mais elle somnolait presque je trouvais ça presque trop, si en effet elle est très sensible au toucher je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était dans un tel état.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour, oh que oui, elle avait eu des frissons de plaisirs en plus de ce massage là pour la détendre...

- Tu es à ce point sensible aux caresses ? Demanda Thatch n'en revenant pas.

Amandine hocha timidement la tête :

- Il n'y a pas que les caresses, confia t'elle.

- Ah bon quoi d'autre ? Demanda Thatch intéressait.

- Quand vous me murmurer ou que vous me parler près de l'oreille, je suis... comme parcourue d'un frisson qui descend un peu comme un effleurement..., dit-elle tout bas.

- Donc, fit Thatch en s'avança tel un félin sur Amandine qui recula, si je te susurre des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, tu te sens bien.

Il l'empêcha de reculer davantage en la serrant contre lui, il la sentit retenir sa respiration quand il murmura des mots tout contre son oreille.

Thatch sourit malicieusement, Amandine déglutit, elle essaya de le repousser et de reculer, mais Vista était derrière elle.

Vista lui caressa ses bras sur leurs longueurs avant de prendre ses mains et d'entremêler leurs doigts :

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, murmura Vista, ma petite princesse, laisses-toi faire.

Elle sentit tout un frisson descendre le long de son dos, son cœur rebattait à tout rompre, elle sentit ses joues rosirent sous le plaisir qu'ils lui donnaient.

Sa tête s'abandonna contre le 5ème commandant, qui remonta ses mains le long des bras de la jeune femme, sa respiration se bloqua, ne voulant pas gémir.

Thatch s'installa près d'elle et parcourut le haut de sa cuisse d'une main, Amandine détourna le regard, le souffle plus court encore.

Ils étaient effarés, car elle était encore vêtue ! Pourtant la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérait et sa rougeur, rien ne trompait, elle appréciait.

Thatch l'embrassa le long de son cou, il pouvait sentit les pulsations de son cœur et il battait très vite, elle ne put empêcher un long soupir de satisfaction s'échapper de sa bouche.

C'était une vraie torture, elle l'admettait, mais une si douce, si agréable, elle se sentait en coton, incapable de faire un mouvement, elle se sentait comme dans un état second.

Elle ressentait chaque touché, chaque souffle sur sa peau, oui, si elle voulait mourir c'était maintenant, tous ses sens étaient en éveil.

Ses jambes tremblaient, la voila qu'elle se sentait repartir, Vista et Thatch le virent bien alors, ils continuèrent leurs caresses, pour qu'elle ressente encore une fois le goût de l'extase.

Ils la virent résister en se pinçant les lèvres, mais pas longtemps, elle laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé avant de sombrer dans les pommes.

Ils se regardèrent, ils n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux, ils la contemplèrent un long moment :

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, murmura Thatch, ça va devenir suspect pour Marco qui est de garde.

- Oui, on y va, par contre comment on va expliquer sa bosse ?

- Oui c'est vrai ça..., on improvisera.

Vista prit dans ses bras celle qui ce soir, protégera et chérira, Thatch récupéra les affaires de la jeune femme pour dessiner et ils commencèrent à rentrer.

Amandine se réveilla, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Vista, elle leva les yeux ensommeillés vers lui, il s'arrêta et la regarda à son tour.

Elle tendit un bras hésitant, mais elle se décida à poser sa main sur la nuque de l'épéiste pour l'embrasser, tout aussi timidement qu'avec Thatch.

Vista resserra sa prise et lui caressa les cheveux en même temps qu'il l'embrassait tout aussi doucement.

Amandine mit fin au baiser un peu essoufflée et les joues rosies, avant de reprendre, elle passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux de jais de l'épéiste.

Elle ouvrit timidement encore hésitant ses lèvres, Vista accepta l'invitation d'approfondir le baiser toujours en douceur.

Il lui caressa son visage, Amandine en eut la chair de poule, elle avait chaud et voulait que ces instants de plénitude durent toujours.

Mais ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air, Amandine le souffle court, elle se cala contre Vista et écouta ses battements de cœur :

- Je vous aime, murmura t'elle.

- Nous aussi, répondirent Thatch et Vista.

Elle se laissa choir contre le 5ème commandant et s'endormit pour la première fois depuis des jours sereine et enfin en paix.

Quand ils remontèrent à bord du Moby Dick, ils eurent de la chance, Marco n'était pas là, ils firent très attention en entrant dans la cabine de leur capitaine de ne pas le réveiller.

Thatch posa vite les affaires qu'il tenait et tira les draps du lit de la jeune femme et Vista la déposa doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Thatch la recouvrit ensuite, et les deux hommes embrassèrent chacun une des joues de la jeune femme, puis ils s'éclipsèrent.

Seulement Barbe Blanche n'était pas endormi au contraire, il attendait le retour de sa fille pour savoir comment ça s'était passé, pour éventuellement la consoler si elle était revenue en pleure.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour aller voir celle-ci, c'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, semblant faire de doux rêves, qu'il la trouva.

« Finalement ça s'est bien passé, pensa t'il en allant dormir pour de bon ».

* * *

Voila vous avez aimez ?

Une petite review ?

A dans une semaine.


	15. Chapitre 15

Un chapitre plus jovial ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La demoiselle est guérie...**

Quand Amandine se réveilla, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être couchée, c'est une douleur au front qui lui rappela les événements de la nuit passée.

Amandine rougit toute seule et gloussa en serrant son coussin, tout c'était bien passé, même si un couple à 3 la rebutait un peu, comme tous les 3 s'aimaient, tout irait bien.

Et puis la sensation de ne plus avoir de poids sur le cœur, ne plus avoir ce déchirement et cette torture sur qui choisir la rendait toute guillerette.

C'est donc heureuse qu'elle se leva et se prépara en chantonnant, c'était la première fois qu'elle chantonnait d'ailleurs.

Qu'importe, aujourd'hui son sourire était là accroché à son visage et comptait bien y rester, donc c'est de très bonne humeur qu'elle sortit de sa cabine :

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle presque en chantonnant.

- Salut, tu t'es levé du pied droit ? Demanda Ace.

- Oui ! Confirma Amandine.

- Amandine tu te sens bien ? Demanda Marco inquiet.

- Bin oui pourquoi ?

- C'est juste troublant de te voir si... heureuse, expliqua Marco, tu ne caches rien de grave au moins ?

- Non, rassura Amandine.

Elle s'éloigna en trottinant et en chantonnant, mains croisées derrière le dos, tout le monde pencha la tête sur le côté, même son père :

« C'est nous qui l'avons mise dans cet état ? Pensèrent Thatch et Vista choqués ».

« Est-ce bien ma fille ? Se demanda l'Empereur des mers ».

Si ça avait été possible une multitude de point d'interrogations et d'exclamations auraient été visibles sur le pont du Moby Dick.

Elle petit-déjeuna l'air bien rêveuse, avec un magnifique sourire bien collé au visage, elle était comme absence et pourtant quand on lui parla, elle répondait.

Et pour être sur qu'elle suivait la conversation des énormités étaient dite, tout de suite soulignées par la jeune femme :

« Je suis amoureuse, je suis amoureuse, je suis heureuse, je suis heureuse, la vie n'est pas si injuste en fin de compte, se dit-elle ».

Elle trottina gaiement dans un couloir, quand elle fut attirée dans une salle, elle cria, mais son cri fut étouffé par une main contre sa bouche.

Elle leva les yeux vers le coupable, bien qu'elle l'ait reconnue, Vista et à ses côtés Thatch :

- Bin dit donc, tu es bien heureuse aujourd'hui, fit Thatch en s'asseyant, le visage reposant dans ses mains.

- On se demandait pourquoi, poursuivit Vista en retirant sa main de la bouche d'Amandine.

- Je sais pas, mentit-elle.

- Tu en es certaine ? Continua Vista.

Ce dernier longea le cou de la jeune femme de ses doigts, avant de descendre au niveau des épaules et de caresser lentement, très lentement ses bras.

Amandine vira au rouge dès qu'il eut posé un doigt sur sa peau, elle reposa la tête contre Vista :

- C'est de la triche, murmura t'elle en soupirant.

- Faut voir, susurra Thatch en s'approchant d'elle avant de l'embrasser.

Bien que timide, elle ouvrit ses lèvres et gémit doucement, elle encercla le cou de Thatch de ses bras, et passa quelques doigts dans ses cheveux qu'elle entortilla.

Thatch descendit ses bras et prit les jambes de la jeune femme et la décolla du sol, elle se retrouva collée au torse de Vista et de Thatch, le visage à la même hauteur que le 4ème commandant.

Dans un réflexe, Amandine avait croisé ses jambes autour de la taille de Thatch pour ne pas tomber et l'avait agrippé fermement.

Amandine n'osa plus bouger, elle aurait pu se sentir gênée d'une telle position, mais au contraire elle se sentait bien, en sécurité :

- T'es un poids plume, susurra Thatch.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi avec mon petit mètre 60 ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- A ce que tu sois aussi légère qu'une plume, répondit Thatch en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Amandine sentit un doigt sous son menton pour lui demander de relever son visage, ce qu'elle fit, elle rencontra Vista qui se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Elle gloussa durant leur échange, les long cheveux de Vista lui tombaient sur le visage et la chatouillaient :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Vista.

- Tes cheveux, ça me faisait des chatouilles, expliqua t'elle.

- Hum hum, tu es donc chatouilleuse, ronronna Thatch des idées pleins la tête avec un sourire mesquin.

- Vista je t'en pris, ne le laisse pas faire, s'écria Amandine en se débattant.

Elle se colla davantage à l'épéiste comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Thatch :

- Faut voir, susurra Vista au creux de ses oreilles.

Il l'embrassa le long de son cou avant de s'attaquer à l'épaule et de prendre le bras gauche pour en faire tout autant.

Amandine sentit des mains se poser sur ses fesses, elle regarda Thatch, qui prit un malin plaisir à les monter lentement jusqu'à son dos.

Il caressa cette peau si douce, si tentatrice, qui invitait aux baisers, à la tendresse, à la douceur et à l'amour, oh oui, ils allaient lui en donner.

Thatch parcourut le dos de la jeune femme qui s'arqua contre lui :

- Oh oh, aurais-je trouvé un point extrêmement sensible ? Dit-il en recommençant.

Le front d'Amandine se colla contre l'épaule gauche de Thatch, cette dernière s'agrippa un peu plus contre lui et se retenait de gémir :

- Mais qu'est-ce que se sera une fois déshabillée, dit-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers, souffla Amandine qui se retenait de gémir.

- Oui je sais, lui susurra t'il, un pervers qui aime entendre les cris de plaisir de sa dulcinée.

Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise quand Vista lui embrassa langoureusement la nuque, tous ses poils s'hérissèrent de plaisir, son souffle contre sa peau la fit tressaillir.

Vista fit balader ses mains un peu partout soit au niveau des jambes de la jeune femme, soit ses côtés ou ses bras.

Amandine ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations qu'ils lui prodiguaient, son bas ventre commençait à être un vrai brasier c'était insupportable mais, ô combien agréable.

Elle sentait des mains et des lèvres de partout, sa respiration commençait à se faire plus rapide, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses soupirs et commença à se sentir partir :

- Je...

Sa tête tomba contre Vista et elle regarda Thatch, la bouche ouverte, avant de tourner de l'œil.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut parcourue de violents frissons de plaisir, Vista posa sa main contre sa bouche pour atténuer ses cris et il eut raison.

Ils avaient continués leurs caresses pendant qu'elle était inconsciente pour qu'au réveil les sensations soient décuplés, dont elle ne put retenir ses cris à son réveil ne s'y attendant pas.

Le corps de la jeune femme était par la suite, détendu et lourd, elle papillonna des yeux comme pour recouvrir ses esprits.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle, son cœur commença enfin à se calmer :

- Tu es si tentatrice essoufflée comme ça, fit Thatch en se mordant les lèvres, surtout avec tes cheveux éparpillés.

- Arrêtez, je suis certes belle, mais quand même c'est trop..., murmura Amandine.

- Nous hommes que nous sommes, nous pouvons te dire et t'affirmer que tu es exceptionnellement belle, susurra Vista, et si innocente dans certains de tes gestes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes gestes ? Souffla t'elle perplexe.

- Certains sont anodins, mais ça de rends incroyablement irrésistible, si sexy, murmura Vista en étirant ses lèvres.

- Oh la voila qui rougit de nouveau, fit Thatch, j'adore quand elle rougit.

- A force je vais auto-bronzer !

- Hé hé oui, ria Thatch.

- J'espère que tu vas garder cette jolie mine et ce beau sourire tout le temps maintenant, fit Vista.

- J'espère aussi, car j'ai beaucoup pleuré, quoi que ces derniers jours pas du tout, si on exclut cette nuit.

- Dommage on ne pourra plus te réconforter, continua Thatch de façon théâtrale.

- Pas forcément, ça va vous plaire ce que je vais dire, mais je suis du genre câline.

- En effet ça va nous plaire, s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

- Juste une chose, pitié ne me serrez pas trop fort, vous m'étouffez, prévint Amandine, surtout toi Thatch.

- Promis, firent Vista et Thatch en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Si j'ai envie d'un câlin maintenant tu me le fais ? Demanda Thatch en haussant les sourcils pour jouer.

- Oui ! Mais faut avant me reposer.

- Pourquoi moi je te trouve bien là dans mes bras, dit-il en la faisant tressauter comme si ce n'était qu'une enfant.

- Mais arrêtes, dit-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule, sinon pas de câlin.

- C'est qu'elle nous ferait du chantage en plus, fit le 4ème commandant en direction de l'épéiste.

- Tu la cherches, elle te trouve, s'exclama Vista, allez on la repose.

- D'accord, fit Thatch.

Ils la reposèrent au sol :

- Oh c'est horrible comment vous êtes grands, s'exclama Amandine en remarquant à quel point elle était petite.

- Hé je te signale que tu as voulue descendre, répliqua Thatch amusé.

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui m'a monté !

- Tu étais sur la pointe des pieds et tu es un poids plume, autant te porter, se justifia le 4ème commandant.

Elle sourit, avant de secouer la tête, décidément, on ne pouvait ne pas sourire avec un homme comme Thatch.

- Bon tu voulais un câlin ? Se rappela Amandine.

- Hé comment !

- Voila pourquoi je voulais qu'on me repose, répliqua la jeune femme malicieuse.

Elle lui sauta au cou, heureusement qu'il était costaud pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

Le commandant la porta une nouvelle fois, sinon il allait se rompre le cou qui supportait un poids de plus d'une cinquantaine de kilos.

La jeune femme avait prit soin de loger sa tête au creux du cou de l'homme et écouta les battements de son cœur avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle enregistra dans sa mémoire l'odeur que dégageait Thatch, sucré, sûrement la pâtisserie, elle sourit en ayant cette pensée et continua à respirer.

Il y avait une odeur boisé, et puis sa peau, un parfum assez enivrant, envoûtant et si rassurant.

Elle leva un peu la tête et avec son doigt suivit la rangée de bouton de la chemise du commandant, Amandine entendit le cœur de ce dernier battre plus vite.

Elle releva son regard et vit qu'il respirait plus lentement et qu'il avait les yeux fermés, pour mieux percevoir cette caresse, qu'elle continua quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter.

Elle se décolla de Thatch et posa pied à terre, puis elle se tourna vers Vista qui les regardait, elle s'avança et ouvrit ses bras :

- Là par contre, je veux bien que tu me portes, t'es trop grand, fit Amandine gênée.

Vista laissa échapper un petit rire et la souleva sans aucune difficulté, c'était encore plus haut que lorsqu'elle avait été portée par Thatch quelques instants plus tôt :

- Ça me fait bizarre de voir tout ça d'aussi haut, dit Amandine en regardant à droite et à gauche avant de regarder Vista.

Elle logea sa tête contre le torse de se dernier et passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle se faisait bercer et embrasser sur la tête.

Elle respira aussi l'odeur de Vista, très différente de Thatch, plus marqué, plus... viril, oui c'était ça, c'était assez électrisant.

Amandine s'amusa aussi en caressant d'un doigt la partie de son torse à découvert, Vista rougissait légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que la jeune femme le remarque :

- Oh c'est pas vrai vous savez rougir, s'exclama Amandine.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, grommela Vista.

- Peut-être..., mais comme vous le dites souvent, c'était trop tentant, dit-elle tout sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Vista sourit pendant qu'elle l'embrassa, il passa ses mains dans la masse de cheveux de jeune femme, elle posa ses mains contre son torse, il apprécia ce contact.

Quand ils rompirent leur échange, c'est front contre front qu'ils se regardèrent avant de se sourirent.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ils décidèrent en silence de se séparer, Amandine se recoiffa rapidement et défroissa ses vêtements.

Thatch regarda s'il y avait du monde dehors et couvrit Vista et Amandine, pour qu'ils sortent des appartements du 4ème commandant, ils se séparèrent en silence.

Amandine était simplement heureuse, finalement un amour à 3 n'était pas si compliqué (pour le moment), ça semblait bien partit et espéra que ça dure.

Quand le soir vint :

- Viens, s'exclama Ace en tirant Amandine.

- Mais où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu veux bien jouer avec nous ? Demanda Ace.

- Hein ? Jouer à quoi ? Demanda sans comprendre la jeune femme.

- A action ou vérité, allez, s'il-te-plaît,s'il-te-plaît,s'il-te-plaît.

Elle le regarda en arqua un sourcil :

- Et ça consiste à quoi ?

Il lui expliqua rapidement les règles et réfléchit sérieusement :

- S'te-plaît, s'te-plaît,s'te-plaît, supplia Ace.

- Ok c'est d'accord.

- Yes !

Tous les commandants étaient là avec Barbe Blanche attendant Ace et Amandine si elle acceptait et apparemment oui :

- Elle est d'accord, confirma Ace.

- Faut dire qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me supplier, se justifia Amandine.

Tout le monde s'exclama et lui firent une place, elle s'installa par terre et se demanda ce que lui demanderait Thatch ou Vista si elle devait y passer.

- A toi l'honneur, fit Marco.

- Juste une précision, si ça me désigne je fais quoi ?

- Tu recommences, répondit-il.

Amandine se leva et fit tourner la bouteille de verre qui désignerait la première victime du jeu, qui fut son Thatch :

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant un gros sourire qui trahissait sa nervosité.

- Action.

Amandine un peu nerveuse chercha une action, qu'elle pourrait imposer à Thatch et en trouva une :

- Je sais, Thatch, tu me ferais énormément plaisir en...

- En quoi ? Princesse, demanda t'il charmeur.

- En... en..., Amandine fut prise d'un fou rire, bannissant cette coiffure horrible, je veux une coupe au naturelle, comme l'autre jour.

- Tss, voila comment elle détruit un travail d'artiste, dit-il en obéissant.

- Toute façon tu vas dormir, donc tu vas être décoiffé, répliqua Amandine.

- Ah ah ah bonne répartie, bon allez à toi Thatch, fit Ace.

Et victime suivante fut Izou :

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Alors va te changer et habilles-toi en homme, s'exclama Thatch sans hésiter.

- Pff c'est toujours la même chose, fit Izou en se levant et en allant se changer.

- C'est toi ? S'exclama Amandine ne le reconnaissant plus Izou quand il revient.

- Ouais, dit-il en faisant tourner la bouteille.

Il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, abandonné son maquillage et les habits d'hommes le rendait séduisant.

- Alors père, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Hum, père est-ce qu'Amandine ronfle ?

- Hé, s'exclama la concernée en le tapant étant sa voisine directe.

- Non, ria son père.

- Je prends note Izou, je me vengerai si jamais tu es ma victime.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Prends-ça pour acompte, dit-elle en plantant ses ongles dans la jambe d'Izou.

- Aie ! Mais c'est pas des ongles qu'elle a c'est des griffes, s'exclama Izou en se massant la jambe.

Tout le monde rigola, le jeu reprit, Barbe Blanche prit son tour et ce fut au tour de Vista :

- Vista, que choisis-tu ?

- Vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez ma fille physiquement ? Demanda Barbe Blanche pour rattraper la mauvaise plaisanterie d'Izou.

Amandine voulut se faire minuscule :

- Ses yeux ! Sans hésiter, répondit-il en souriant en direction de la jeune femme. Clairs, purs et profonds en même temps, j'aime beaucoup leur forme aussi, ils sont magnifiques.

Amandine n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'elle fut la victime suivante :

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda Vista avec un large sourire.

- Heu... action, répondit-elle.

- Approches.

Amandine se leva et se dirigea vers Vista qui se leva aussi et s'inclina devant elle :

- Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? Dit-il en tout bon gentleman.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il l'entraîna plus loin et commença à danser avec elle, il était deux fois plus grand qu'elle pourtant ça ne les gênaient pas.

Il y avait une certaine sensibilité que tout le monde perçut et qu'il n'y avait pas quand elle avait dansé à son anniversaire, son regard était comme différent, brillant.

Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent, Amandine fit tourner la bouteille et ignora les regards braqués sur elle, suite à son regard si différent :

- Bon Marco, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Heu... voyons voir, réfléchit-elle.

Son père se pencha et lui proposa une action, elle fit les yeux ronds et protesta :

- Ah ça non ! Tu veux qu'il se venge sur moi après, pas question ! Je tiens à ma vie, s'exclama Amandine, Marco je voudrais que tu me fasses rire, mais sans chatouille, ajouta t'elle.

Marco releva le défit malgré tout :

- Tu sais quel plan il ne faut jamais prendre ? Demanda Marco.

- Quel plan ? Hum... je ne vois pas.

- Le plan T.

Amandine fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire naquit, puis ses épaules tremblèrent avant qu'Amandine laissa échapper son rire cristallin :

- Pas mal le planté, fit Amandine en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Ah c'est à toi, encore, comme tu as prit action, ce coup-ci c'est vérité, alors quel secret vais-je bien pouvoir de soudoyer ? Demanda t'il mesquin. Es-tu amoureuse ?

Silence, elle rougit :

- Non, mentit-elle.

Marco souleva les sourcils, elle savait qu'elle mentait très, très mal, ça se voyait même elle avait entendu dans la tonalité de sa voix le mensonge.

- Heu... oui, murmura t'elle toute rouge résignée.

- De qui ? Demanda Marco.

- C'est une question pas 2, répliqua Amandine paniquée.

- Au prochain tour on te fera cracher le morceau, sourit malicieusement Marco.

- Le prochain tour ça sera action oui ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Amandine fit tourner la bouteille encore une fois et celle-ci désigna son Thatch qui sourit mesquinement :

- Thatch à quoi penses-tu donc pour avoir un sourire aussi mesquin ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense tout simplement à la tête que tu pourrais faire, à l'action que je pourrais te demander, si c'est sur toi que je tombe.

Amandine le regarda suspicieusement, et Thatch tourna la bouteille à son tour, fort heureusement pour Amandine ce n'était pas elle que le destin choisit :

- Dommage, souffla Thatch, bon alors Kindew.

- Action, répondit Kindew sans hésiter.

- Alors tu vas nous faire 20 pompes avec un seul bras.

Le commandant s'exécuta et les fit sans problème, ensuite se fut à Kindew et sa victime fut Barbe Blanche :

- Alors en action, qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander, marmonna le commandant.

- T'as qu'à lui demander qu'il te fasse un câlin, fit Amandine en riant.

Silence :

- Quoi ? C'est une action comme une autre, se justifia t'elle avec un rire.

- Fais attention, tu veux leur donner des idées, l'avertit Barbe Blanche avec un large sourire.

- Vaut mieux car on sèche tous un peu j'ai l'impression, répliqua Amandine. « Oh et puis moi et les câlins c'est une grande histoire d'amour, mais maintenant que j'y pense je vais avoir 2 jaloux, mais bon c'est qu'un jeu ».

- Soyez créatifs mes fils, fit Barbe Blanche.

- Puis quoi encore, manquerais plus qu'on te demande de faire des claquettes..., s'exclama Kindew.

Barbe Blanche se leva et Amandine s'écroula de rire en se tenant le ventre, quand elle vit son père s'exécuter :

- Excellent papa, dit-elle en pleurant de rire, j'imagine la tête qu'aurais la Marine et tes ennemis.

Amandine se redressa en s'essuyant ses larmes de rire et vit que tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et les yeux sortant de leurs orbites :

- Dis-moi Amandine, crois-tu qu'ils vont rester dans cet état longtemps ? Demanda son père en s'arrêtant.

- Hum, faut voir, dit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en croisant les bras, j'espère bien que non ! Dit-elle en gloussant.

- Il faudrait les réveiller, s'esclaffa son père.

- Je peux ? Demanda Amandine en désignant les commandants du doigt.

- Pour nous les sortir de leurs comas, oui, autorisa Barbe Blanche avec toujours son large sourire.

Amandine se leva, ferma les yeux, croisa ses mains et commença à chanter une berceuse :

_C'est dans les bras _

_Juste au bord du cœur_

_Que la tendresse prend sa source _

_Viens contre moi _

_Oublier tes peurs_

_Pour que tes nuits soit plus douce_

_On a tous besoin d'une étoile_

_Pour nous guider là où se trouve la lumière_

Tout le monde la regarda et l'écouta, recouvrant leurs esprits :

- Ta méthode est efficace, fit Barbe Blanche avec un large sourire.

- Je fais le même constat, répliqua la jeune femme amusé, je crois que c'est à toi papa.

- Hé bien ça tombe sur toi...

- Elle est truquée votre bouteille je n'arrête pas d'être désigné, releva Amandine.

- Alors comme action puisque tu parlais câlin, je ne suis pas contre.

- Chouette, s'exclama Amandine en serrant son père.

Si personne n'avait comprit qu'elle aimait les câlins il fallait vraiment être aveugle, on dirait même qu'avec sa remarque précédente elle n'attendait que ça.

En tous les cas voir l'homme le plus fort du monde étreindre sa fille, c'était assez comique à cause de la différence flagrante de taille ; qui avait obligé la jeune femme à sauter au cou de son père qui l'avait réceptionnée très facilement :

« Va falloir que je me prépare, à dire la vérité, car on risque de me poser la question qui tue... et je mens très mal en plus, la poisse, pensa la jeune femme ».

Cette dernière fut après quelques temps reposée par son père :

- Ah tiens Fossa, action ou vérité ? Demanda Amandine.

- Vérité.

- Alors quelle colle je pourrais bien te poser ? Dit-elle en réfléchissant.

Amandine se pinça les lèvres avec un grand sourire, apparemment elle avait trouvé mais, semblait un peu hésiter à prononcer la question :

- Je la sens pas sa question, fit Fossa en la voyant avec un grand sourire.

- Mais non, mon cher Fossa, est-ce que tu aimes les chats ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Bah une question, répondit Amandine avec un gros sourire.

- Je m'attendais à mieux, vue ton grand sourire.

- Bon ma réponse !

- Oui, répondit Fossa.

Ce fut au tour de Rakuyou d'être désigné :

- Action, répondit Rakuyou.

- Puisqu'elle cherche à s'amuser, nous aussi, attrapes-la et va la chatouiller, puisque c'est sa plus grande crainte.

Amandine vit Rakuyou se lever, elle ouvrit la bouche et se leva à son tour et courra pour s'enfuir de la pièce, mais Thatch avait été rapide et lui bloqua le passage :

- Traître, souffla t'elle.

Elle fit un salto et évita de justesse un Rakuyou et qui la poursuivit, elle continua ses saltos arrières.

Elle se retrouva vite coincée et encerclée dans un coin de la pièce :

- Hé 17 contre 1 c'est pas très loyal, fit Amandine avec un regard désabusé.

Elle prit alors les mains de Rakuyou les stoppant et le poussa :

- J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, s'exclama Amandine en le faisant reculer.

- Purée elle a de la poigne, s'exclama Rakuyou.

- Je rappelle que je ne suis pas la fille de l'homme le plus fort du monde pour rien.

Elle le fit pivoter, inversant leurs positions, puis sans prévenir Amandine le souleva le faisant passer au-dessus d'elle :

- Rattrapez-le, prévint la jeune femme.

Elle le jeta aux bras de ses camarades tout de même et se précipita vers la porte qui était fermée à clé :

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demanda Thatch en montrant la clé avec un sourire amusé.

- Pas besoin, dit-elle en arrachant la porte.

- Mais c'est un monstre, s'exclama Ace.

Amandine s'enfuit en criant :

- Si vous ne me trouvez pas dans les 3 minutes, il faudra abandonner les chatouilles.

Elle se fit un sprint et les sema, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse vite :

« J'y pense je peux soudoyer le reste de l'équipage, pour qu'ils m'aident ».

Elle entra donc dans un dortoir au hasard et ferma tout aussi rapidement la porte :

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, si vous m'aidez promis je vous fais la bise sur la joue, faut me cacher, mais si vous me trahissez c'est rien, dit-elle très rapidement.

Les hommes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête pour l'aider, ils l'entraînèrent au fond du dortoir et plus précisément dans les douches.

Elle vit un panier un linge sale et un meuble pour ranger les serviettes et les produits en hauteur, on l'aida à grimper pour qu'elle monte sur le meuble et attende.

Elle se plaqua bien contre et maintenant elle ne devait pas rire, car se cacher pour ne pas se faire attraper lui donnait envie de rire et quelques instants plus tard elle entendit des pas se rapprocher.

Quelqu'un entra, il lui fit un clin d'œil et mit son index contre sa bouche pour lui demander le silence et se déshabilla, Amandine détourna vite les yeux tandis que ce dernier se réfugia vite dans les douches :

- Dites vous n'auriez pas vue Amandine les gars ? Demanda Marco en entrant dans le dortoir où Amandine s'était réfugiée.

« Pitié, pitié parlez pas, pria t'elle très fort ».

- Non pourquoi ? Répliquèrent les hommes.

- Mouais..., fit Marco pas convaincu.

Amandine entendit Marco s'approcher et ouvrit la porte, il reçut un jet d'eau, Amandine se mordit les joues et plaqua ses deux mains contre la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire :

- Faut pas te gêner ! S'exclama celui qui était dans la salle de bain un peu plus tôt afin de faire cela avec un des commandants.

Il avança et claqua la porte la ferma laissant un Marco sur le cul et trempé, quand il eut refermé la porte, l'homme leva le pouce à Amandine qui fit un merci muet.

« Vraiment pas bête, si avec ça Marco croit que je suis là, j'ai vraiment pas de chance, pensa la jeune femme ».

- Bon elle n'est pas là, fit Marco en se relevant, bon les gars elle n'est pas ici, s'écria Marco en allant à la porte du dortoir tout mouillé.

- Soit elle se déplace, soit elle a des complices, s'exclama Fossa à l'autre bout d'un couloir.

Au bout de 10 minutes, tout le monde l'appela pour qu'elle revienne, entre temps elle avait remercié ses complices avec leurs bisous promis :

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont tenir parole ? Demanda Amandine aux hommes.

- Oui, répondirent-ils.

- Si tu veux on te raccompagne, proposa l'un d'eux.

- Oui je veux bien, avoua Amandine.

Ainsi elle fut escortée par 4 hommes, un devant elle, un derrière, un à sa droite et à un sa gauche, et c'est donc avec un sourire très amusé qu'elle réapparut :

- Je le savais, bande de traîtres, s'exclama Fossa.

- Va falloir être bon perdant, car ils sont prêt à rester à mes côtés si vous étiez tentez de recommencer, prévint la jeune femme.

Fossa grommela, Amandine s'installa en jetant des regards méfiants, surtout à ses voisins directs à savoir son père et Izou.

Rakuyou continua le jeu et ce fut Amandine qui fut désignée :

- Vous l'avez trafiquée ! S'exclama la jeune femme, c'est pas possible que je sois aussi malchanceuse.

- Tout est dans le poignet, ricana Rakuyou, bon allez c'est qui dont tu es amoureuse ?

Thatch, Vista et Barbe Blanche la regardèrent et attendirent, ils savaient qu'elle mentait mal et elle aussi, ça se voyait quand elle mentait.

« J'ai pas besoin de leur dire que j'aime 2 personnes, quoi que si après on me surprend avec celui que je n'aurais pas cité ça va faire des étincelles..., sauf que si j'annonce que j'en aime 2 j'ai peur de leurs regards et jugements... Ils ont tous été gentils et attentifs avec moi je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me haïssent et encore moins Thatch et Vista, que faire ? ».

Devant l'air concentré et pleine de réflexion de la jeune femme, tous sauf 3 hommes se posèrent des questions :

- Si je dis la vérité rien que la vérité, ça va casser l'ambiance, vous savez..., commença Amandine pour essayer d'éviter de répondre à la question.

- Nous dit pas que t'aimes les femmes, s'exclamèrent presque toute l'assemblée.

- Mais non, rassura t'elle frôlant la crise cardiaque.

Elle put entendre un « ouf » général :

- Bah, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait casser l'ambiance, répliqua Joz.

« Je sais pas le fait que j'avoue que j'aime 2 hommes et que ces 2 hommes m'aiment en retour et qu'on est d'accord pour faire un couple à 3, pensa la jeune femme ».

- Allez, on veut savoir ! S'exclamèrent les hommes.

- Très bien de toute façon j'ai déjà avoué mes sentiments, je préfère le dire tout de suite, comme ça il n'y aura pas d'étincelles plus tard... je suis amoureuse de 2 personnes, c'est Thatch et Vista, dit-elle très rapidement.

Silence.

- Je vous l'avais dit, s'exclama Ace, par ici la monnaie.

Il eut un bruit mat, c'était Amandine qui était tombée dans les pommes :

- Bin qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Ace pendant qu'il empochait sa cagnotte.

« Ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est que j'ai cru que tout le monde allait mal le prendre et il annonce comme ça, qu'il savait et qu'il savait et donc en a informé d'autres ! ».

- Je crois qu'elle craignait qu'on le prenne mal, s'esclaffa Marco ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

- Mais il y a de quoi avoir des craintes, s'exclama Amandine en se redressant les cheveux presque hérissés le feu aux joues. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de pari ? J'ai avoué mes sentiments qu'hier soir...

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers 2 personnes qu'elle trouvait bien trop silencieuse à savoir ses deux amants :

- Thatch, Vista, lequel des deux voir les deux à quelque chose à me dire, lança t'elle.

Quand ils la regardèrent, ils eurent presque peur du regard qu'elle leur lança, surtout qu'elle était comment dire... enveloppée d'une sorte d'aura noire :

- J'attends, une explication, dit-elle lentement mais ô combien menaçante.

Là elle ne plaisantait plus, elle était en colère, mais le calme dont elle faisait preuve rendait cette colère encore plus palpable que si elle haussait le ton.

- C'est à dire que comme nous sommes rentrés tard, commença Thatch.

- Ils nous ont cuisinés, continua Vista en baissant la tête.

- Et on a avoué, acheva Thatch.

- Bah en fait Marco nous aurais vue, tous les trois quand on était sur l'île, expliqua Vista sachant qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'informations aussi maigres.

- Ouais, j'ai vite décampé, répliqua Marco en se faisant fusillé du regard par la jeune femme, bien que je trouvais ça bizarre, j'ai trouvé ça mignon.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a vu sur l'île ? S'interrogea la jeune femme ».

- Bien sur quand on a démenti, ils ne nous ont pas cru, termina Vista, donc depuis cette nuit ils sont tous au courant et ils ont eu tout le temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

« L'horreur, qu'ont-ils pensés quand ils m'ont vu de bon matin sortir toute joyeuse ».

Sa colère s'était calmée en ce qui concerne ses deux amants, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient dit quoi que ce soit, au contraire ils avaient essayé de le cacher.

Un de ses sourcils d'Amandine tressautait, montrant bien qu'elle était encore fâchée, aussi elle marmonna :

- Bon je suppose que ça me fera du stress et un problème en moins sur comment l'annoncer. J'ai l'impression de mettre fait manipuler par tout le monde, c'est pas très gentil, Thatch, Vista vous auriez pu tout de même me le dire !

Se rappelant que c'était son tour et que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, elle lança un regard à toute l'assemblée, pas méchant mais très mesquin :

- Bon alors voyons sur qui mon courroux va s'abattre, vous vous êtes jouer de moi, alors moi aussi je vais m'amuser, mais à ma manière, dit-elle en tournant la bouteille, mon cher Ace action ou vérité ?

Quand il vit le sourire sadique d'Amandine, il se demanda quel châtiment elle allait lui réserver, surtout qu'il avait fait un pari sur son dos :

- Je te mets en garde, j'ai une question très gênante et une action tout aussi gênante, avertit Amandine.

Ace déglutit, comme le reste de l'assemblée, elle allait leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure :

- Action, dit-il en tremblant.

- Alors suis-moi ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire sadique.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard, Amandine revint avec Ace, lourdement et exagérément maquillé, avec pleins de babioles dans les cheveux et habillé en femme, mais c'était clairement pas terrible.

- A... Ace ? S'étrangla Marco.

Ce dernier tomba au sol alors qu'Amandine reprit sa place :

- Il s'en remettra, sauf pour l'épilation à la cire peut-être, dit-elle.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, qui fit frissonner tous les commandants et même son père :

- Je vous apprendrais à être trop curieux ! Fit Amandine, allez Anne à toi.

- Bon t'arrêtes maintenant ! S'écria Ace, je m'appelle pas Anne !

- Mais faut bien un prénom féminin, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Mais comment t'as pu te laisser faire ? S'exclama Thatch en direction de Ace.

- Elle a utilisé le fluide à plusieurs reprises, elle m'a carrément attaché, ayant prit soin de me mettre un bracelet en granit marin. J'ai tout vue de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, elle a attendu mon réveil, pour bien que je sente surtout ces trucs à la cire.

- C'est sur t'as dû perdre 3 kilos de poils, ricana Amandine en se souvenant de la tête de Ace qui se retenait de crier.

- Arrêtes c'est pas drôle, haussa Ace.

- En tout cas les vêtements te vont comme un gant, rigola la jeune femme.

- N'en rajoute pas ! Hurla Ace.

- Moi personnellement je crois que je vais arrêter, fit Marco en filant.

- Moi aussi, firent les autres commandants en partant.

- Bande de trouillard, marmonna Amandine.

Ainsi s'acheva la soirée :

- Donc en résumé Amandine 1 point et les commandants 0 ! S'exclama la demoiselle.

- Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec ce pauvre Ace, fit Barbe Blanche en riant presque.

- N'avait qu'à pas parier, na ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire quand même.

- Mais où as-tu trouvé une idée pareille ?

- J'avoue que je l'ignore moi-même.

* * *

XD, pauvre Ann… euh je veux dire Ace ^^

Pour la chanson c'est celle de Dorémi Magique intitulé la Berceuse de Loulou.


	16. Chapitre 16

Voici la suite…

Dans le chapitre 17 vous en apprendrez un petit peu plus sur certains dons de mon OC…

En attendant voici le NEW CHAPTER !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Mission et mauvais pressentiment.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Amandine se réveilla c'était le calme plat, son père était absent, elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et regarda au-dessus d'elle :

- Ils sont rancuniers, sourit Amandine, mais tellement prévisible, Azur.

L'oiseau apparut et se posa sur l'oreiller de la jeune femme :

- Comme tu sembles bien comprendre ce que je te dis, je voudrais savoir, il n'y a que ça comme piège, si oui envoles-toi ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant tout le système installé.

L'oiseau s'envola.

- Hum, hum, va falloir que je ruse, en clair je ne peux pas bouger sinon je me prends tout sur la tronche...

Sur tout le plafond était installé les vêtements, bon à être lavés :

- Faut pas pousser, murmura Amandine, moi quand j'ai transformé Ace je lui ai donné des vêtements propres, pff de vrais gamins.

Amandine examina attentivement ce qu'elle avait dans son champ de vision, en clair elle était clouée au lit, des cordes passaient au dessus de son lit dans un vrai micmac et tout était relié à un mécanisme :

- Je crois avoir une idée ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle était sûre que derrière la porte tout le monde écoutait, donc elle se faisait discrète, après quelques efforts elle réussit à s'échapper de son lit qui ressemblait plutôt à une toile d'araignée.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et modifia le piège, une fois fait, elle sortit par la fenêtre plutôt que par la porte, elle s'agrippa car sinon c'était dans l'eau qu'elle tombait. Azur la regarda silencieusement depuis l'intérieur de la chambre avant de s'envoler et de se poser sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme.

Une fois bien agrippée, elle releva tout doucement la tête :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils attendent tous derrière la porte ! Hé hé à moi de rire ».

Elle s'agrippa fermement et cria :

- Bien fait..., commença Ace en entrant.

Ce dernier ne put en dire plus car une tonne de vêtement tomba sur le jeune homme et sur ses camarades qui étaient entrés.

Amandine sauta et atterrit sur le pont du Moby Dick :

- Tu as vue Azur, Amandine 2 points les autres 0, allez viens ma petite boule de plume, ah et au fait Ace tant que j'y pense tu seras gentil de tout ranger et nettoyer car ça sent pas la rose, dit-elle en gigotant sa main devant le visage.

Ace se dépêtra de la masse de vêtement qui l'empêchait de bouger et se leva avant de crier :

- Non, mais comment t'as fait, c'était impossible de s'échapper ton lit ! Dit-il avec des dents de crocodile.

- Ah ah ah ça s'est secret, dit-elle en riant sous le regard médusé de l'équipage.

Amandine se dirigea vers le réfectoire, elle émietta du pain pour Azur qui picora, elle ouvrit même en deux un grain de raisin pour qu'il le mange.

C'était amusant de voir ce petit bec picorer pendant qu'elle mangeait, quand elle ressortit du réfectoire et se balada dans un couloir :

- Hum trop calme, murmura Amandine.

Elle regarda les alentours et se plaqua contre le mur et regarda à sa droite, elle fit un regard désabusé :

« Dis donc il m'en veux Ace ».

Elle décida de prendre un autre chemin, bientôt elle dut faire encore plus attention :

« Du fils de Nylon, il veut vraiment m'avoir avec... des seaux d'eau... pas très créatif ».

Elle recula et tira sur l'un des fils pour qu'il craque et fasse tomber tout le piège, Ace accourut croyant avoir gagné, mais déprima :

- Oh chouette comme t'es là tu vas pouvoir nettoyer tout le couloir, s'exclama Amandine en s'en allant en trottinant.

A la fin de la journée :

- Amandine 23 points les hommes 0, dit-elle.

Voir la tête de Ace complètement fatiguée et le regard plein de haine, ça faisait peur, mais ça amusa la demoiselle :

- Allez Ace, va falloir se faire une raison, sans compter que je crois que tes frères commencent à en avoir marre que tu leurs chipes des affaires.

- Comment t'as fait ! T'es tombée dans aucun de mes pièges !

- L'instinct féminin, nargua Amandine en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Je t'en foutrais de l'instinct féminin, répliqua Ace avec ses dents de croco.

- Je veux bien voir ça, mais avant faudrait que tu deviennes une femme, dit-elle avant de rire en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait fait la veille.

- Merde ! Vaincu par une femme, ça le fait pas ! Marmonna Ace.

- Raison de plus pour pas aggraver ton cas ! Allez Ace, on fait la paix, c'était qu'un jeu hier.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il saisit non pas pour faire la paix, mais pour la balancer à l'eau, sauf que... que c'était silencieux, pas de plouf ?

Il se précipita :

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ! S'exclama Ace en ne la voyant même pas accrocher au navire.

- Rectification, 24 points et les hommes 0, fit Amandine derrière lui.

- QUOI ! Mais je t'ai balancé en mer, je t'ai vue tomber !

- Possible, mais j'ai pas fait plouf.

- Bon là Ace va falloir s'avouer vaincu, fit Thatch en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Fais gaffe sinon c'est tes bijoux de famille qui vont en prendre un coup, menaça Amandine dont l'aura noire apparut instantanément sachant qu'il était prêt à tenter quelque chose contre elle.

Aussitôt Thatch repartit bien gentiment devant l'argument choc :

- Vous êtes irrécupérables ! Va falloir être plus subtils pour m'avoir ! Allez viens Azur.

L'oiseau la suivit, laissant perplexe tout le monde :

- J'ai pas rêvé, je l'ai bien envoyé par dessus bord ! Fit Ace, elle a bouffé un fruit du démon c'est pas possible.

« Ou alors..., fit Thatch en repensant à quelque chose ».

Tout le monde se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, surtout Ace, au réveil pas de blague, pas de piège et c'était tant mieux car Ace aurait eu sur le dos tout l'équipage.

Le Moby Dick était fin prêt pour partir de Calla et aller sur une nouvelle île, ainsi l'équipage de Barbe Blanche leva l'ancre.

Azur pleurait, il était inconsolable :

- Tu n'as qu'à rester sur Calla, fit la voix douce d'Amandine, je t'en voudrais pas tu veux partir, j'ai été éloignée de mon père ma seule famille qui me restait. Alors je comprends ce que tu ressens.

L'oiseau la regarda et se logea dans le cou de la jeune femme, il s'envola vers l'île au loin, elle lui fit au revoir du signe de la main jusqu'à ne plus le voir du tout.

Mais des larmes coulaient, elle s'y était attachée à cette petite boule de plume, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit triste à être enfermé et loin de sa famille :

- C'est qu'elle est sensible ! Fit Thatch en faisant passer ses bras autour de la taille pour l'étreindre et la consoler.

- Je m'y suis attachée... je crois que je suis devenir une vendeuse de larmes, je suis sûre que je ferais fortune vue comment je pleure régulièrement, dit-elle pour plaisanter malgré ses sanglots.

Thatch embrassa ses cheveux, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait publiquement qu'ils étaient ensemble...

Ça faisait d'ailleurs étrange à Amandine, pour Thatch ça semblait ne pas le gêner de montrer comme ça ses sentiments.

Enfin les « au revoir » faisaient qu'elle ne prêtait pas trop attention aux autres :

- D'ailleurs ça me fais penser que..., commença Thatch.

- Que quoi ? Demanda Amandine en essuyant ses yeux.

- Que je n'avais pas pu te faire ça, dit-il en la chatouillant.

- Ah non, non, Thatch... arrêtes...

Elle secoua vivement ses jambes et essaya de se libérer avec ses mains toujours sous ses éclats de rire :

- Stop... je... t'en supplie, dit-elle pliée la respiration de plus en plus courte.

- Allez sois sympa arrêtes, fit Vista en s'adressant à Thatch.

Thatch la relâcha, cette dernière se réfugia en 4ème vitesse derrière Vista :

- Il ne va plus recommencer, rassura Vista.

- Règle n° 1 : toujours se méfier des hommes répondant au nom de Thatch ! Répliqua Amandine.

- C'est pas faux, ria Vista et le reste de l'équipage.

- Hé ! S'exclama Thatch.

Un petit gazouillis fit lever les yeux d'Amandine :

- Azur ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Ce dernier se loger au creux de son cou, son coin préféré évidemment, il chantonna :

- Non bouges pas ça me chatouille, gloussa la jeune femme.

Azur s'envola et tourna autour de sa jeune maîtresse, avant de se loger dans ses mains et de gazouiller gaiement :

- Je me demande pourquoi il est revenu, fit Thatch, tu nous l'as fait pleurer.

- Thatch, se fâcha Amandine en ayant un mouvement protecteur envers l'oiseau, oui j'étais un peu triste parce que je n'aime pas les séparations, en plus je me suis attachée à toi, comment ne pas pleurer ? Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un homme insensible qui ne connaît pas les larmes, dit-elle de façon dramatique.

- Hé ! S'exclama Thatch.

- T'avais qu'à ne pas être méchant en lui reprochant son départ ! Ne fait pas attention à lui Azur.

- Tu me fais passer pour le méchant, pff, marmonna Thatch toutefois amusé.

- Tu as dû lui manquer, continua Vista en souriant à la vue de tout petit oiseau.

Silence, Azur se nettoya les plumes :

- Ça c'est pour me dire que c'est non, fit Amandine, hum peut-être est-il allé dire au revoir à ses amis.

Immédiatement Azur s'envola et chantonna :

- Je crois que c'est ça, ria doucement la jeune femme.

Elle tendit les mains pour accueillir son petit compagnon avant de déposer un bisou sur la tête du petit volatile.

- Thatch tu ne vas pas être jaloux d'un oiseau, lança Amandine en voyant son air boudeur.

- Bah si, marmonna t'il.

Vista se moqua doucement devant l'attitude de Thatch :

- T'inquiètes pas ma petite boule de plume, Thatch est juste possessif sur les bords, par contre avec Vista tu vas bien t'entendre, constata la demoiselle.

Azur s'envola et se posa en haut du chapeau de l'épéiste qui leva les yeux, ce dernier ne le voyant pas, il retira son chapeau et invita l'oiseau à se percher sur le bout de son doigt :

- Je savais qu'il était minuscule, mais le tenir c'est dingue, murmura Vista.

Azur battit des ailes sur place en même temps qu'il chantonna :

- Il semble t'apprécier, constata la jeune femme, et puis t'es imposant aussi, donc l'avoir près de toi tu peux que remarquer à quel point il est petit. Et puis tout ce qui est petit est mimi.

- Et pour tout ce qui est grand ? Demanda Thatch intéressait.

- Hum j'hésite, tu pourrais prendre la grosse tête.

Cela déclencha un fou rire général sur le Moby Dick :

- Maintenant je comprends mieux, pourquoi Amandine est tombée amoureuse de Vista en plus de Thatch, avec lui, il lui fallait un garde du corps pas jaloux et pas aussi possessif pour le maîtriser, plaisanta Rakuyou.

- Ça se tient, renchérit Vista.

Thatch se mit sérieusement à bouder et tourna son regard vers l'horizon, Amandine le lut rapidement dans ses yeux qu'ont l'avait blessé :

- Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle pour lui, fit Amandine fermement pour stopper les rires.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du navire pour être à la hauteur de Thatch qui ne daigna pas la regarder :

- Allez, on s'excuse, on ne voulait pas te blesser, dit-elle sincèrement désolée regrettant lui avoir fait du mal.

Silence.

- Thatch ? Appela Amandine en tendant une main vers son visage pour qu'il la regarde.

Il se détourna d'elle et s'enferma dans le silence avant de partir en direction de ses appartements :

- Heu..., est-ce qu'on aurait dit ou fait quelque chose qui lui aurait rouvert des mauvais souvenirs ? Parce que c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie, fit Amandine inquiète. Je vais lui parler.

Vista la retient :

- Il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

- Peut-être, mais il a été mon confident, il m'a écouté quand j'en avais besoin, maintenant c'est à mon tour, s'il ne veut pas me parler alors je le laisserais tranquille promis.

Amandine courra pour rejoindre Thatch, elle toqua à sa porte, et n'eut pas de réponse, donc elle décida d'ouvrir :

- C'est Amandine, dit-elle en refermant la porte, tu veux parler ?

Il était assit sur le rebord de son lit, ses mains maintenaient son visage qui fixait le sol, la jeune femme s'approcha doucement et se mit à genou et se pencha pour le regarder :

- Thatch, murmura t'elle attristée, personne ne voulait te blesser, excuse-nous, on t'apprécie tous ici.

Elle leva ses mains pour écarter celles de Thatch, qu'elle entrelaça, elle ressentit au bout de quelques secondes qu'il resserra ses doigts sur ses mains :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as déplu ? Demanda Amandine, comme ça on fera attention la prochaine fois.

- C'est stupide, dit-il au bout d'un moment, mais c'est aussi malheureusement juste, mais le fait qu'on me le dit me fait mal à chaque fois.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ma réputation de séducteur et de coureur de jupon, à croire que je ne peux jamais être sérieux...

- Mais si, je ne pense pas qu'ils songeaient à ça, ils te taquinaient gentiment, même si c'est vrai, mais tu es quelqu'un qui sait se montrer sérieux. Tu es plutôt jovial, donc tu laisses un peu ton sérieux de côté, c'est normal, mais dans les moments où il faut être sérieux tu l'es, rappelles-toi quand tu es venu à moi et où je me suis confiée. Allez refais moi ton sourire de banane.

Ce dernier étira largement ses lèvres :

- C'est marrant, c'est moi qui t'ai écouté et aider, maintenant c'est à ton tour, ça me fait bizarre.

- Et oui, alors c'est fini ce gros chagrin ?

- Hum peut-être qu'avec un baiser ça irait encore mieux.

- M'étonne pas.

Elle l'embrassa et passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant ses cheveux, Thatch répondit à son baiser et la tint tout contre lui :

- Comme ça, ça va mieux ?

- Hum, attends je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, répliqua Thatch.

Elle l'embrassa simplement :

- Encore une fois, susurra le commandant.

- Profiteur, murmura la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

Au bout d'un moment ils rompirent leurs échanges :

- Allez, reviens, c'est toi qui met de la gaieté et de la bonne humeur sans toi, le monde est gris, dit-elle en lui tirant le bras pour le faire sortir.

Ce dernier se leva et se laissa entraîner, avant de réapparaître sur le pont main dans la main :

- Le revoilà notre Thatch ! Fit Amandine.

- On se demande quels arguments tu as utilisé, plaisanta Rakuyou.

Amandine lui lança un regard à la limite du polaire :

- Fais attention au sens de ta phrase, dit-elle sèchement, pour les arguments comme tu dis je n'ai fais que lui parler et après on s'est expliqué calmement.

- Excuses-moi, fit Rakuyou se rendant compte de son erreur.

Le 7ème commandant se mordit presque les doigts, il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il l'avait comparé à une catin. Il faisait connerie sur connerie !

- Excuses acceptées, fit Amandine plus doucement, au fait Ace on se dirige vers qu'elle île ?

- Et bien en fait..., commença Ace.

- Ace, Thatch, Vista, les îles qui sont sous la protection de vos divisions ont été attaquées, interrompit Barbe Blanche en rangeant son escargophone.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les 3 concernés.

- Oui, confirma leur père.

- Dans ce cas il faut que nous y allions sans plus tarder, fit Vista.

Les 3 commandants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du Moby Dick et prévinrent leurs divisions de leur arrivé prochaine et qu'elles devaient se préparer à l'attaque :

« Je trouve ça étrange, 3 îles attaquées, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, pensa Amandine ».

L'inquiétude et la perplexité se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme :

- C'est assez fréquent, fit Barbe Blanche.

Elle tourna son regard dans sa direction et ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète :

- Oui, mais 3 c'est beaucoup...

- Une fois on a du faire déplacer 5 divisions, ne t'en fais pas, rassura son père, il n'est pas rare que plusieurs îles soient attaquées en même temps.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle se précipita vers la porte qu'avait emprunté ses deux amants, elle n'était pas rassurée, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent.

Elle les chercha du regard et c'est Vista qui la vit de loin :

- Ace, attends-nous un instant, fit l'épéiste, Thatch viens avec moi.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers Amandine :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-elle de but en blanc en les voyants venir.

Les deux hommes sourirent légèrement à cette inquiétude, cela montrait son attachement et les sentiments qu'elle leurs portait :

- Ça va bien se passer, fit Thatch.

Amandine eut la gorge qui se noua, elle se jeta dans les bras de Thatch et pleura à chaudes larmes :

- Ne partez pas ! Supplia t'elle, ne me laissez pas.

- On ne t'abandonne pas, fit Vista en lui caressant les cheveux, on reviendra, on comprend ton inquiétude, tout ira bien.

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux vers eux :

- Ne pleures plus, on t'aime plus que tout, fit Thatch en la serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tout va bien se passer ma princesse.

- Vous me le promettez ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dirent-ils.

Amandine se tourna vers Vista et l'embrassa à son tour, c'était horrible, pas le baiser, mais l'impression que c'était peut-être le dernier alors tout comme Thatch elle le grava dans sa mémoire, mais les larmes coulèrent encore.

Vista les chassa soit avec ses doigts ou soit en les embrassant :

- Chut, dit-il en la prenant à son tour contre lui pour la bercer, chut, calmes-toi, ne pleures plus.

- J'ai peur, quand je vous ai embrassé j'avais l'impression que ça serait la dernière fois, je peux me tromper mais je pense qu'un danger vous guette, faites attention, murmura t'elle.

- Ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, jura Thatch, j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir d'autres occasions de t'embrasser.

Elle eut un petit rire, il ne changerait pas :

- Viens avec moi, lança Vista à Amandine.

Il parcourut le Moby Dick et arriva à sa cabine qu'il ouvrit, il chercha quelque chose, puis quand il le trouva, il donna l'objet à la jeune femme :

- Tiens, pour sécher tes larmes jeune demoiselle et ceci, dit-il en défaisant une de ses boucles d'oreilles, j'y tiens, tu me la rendras à mon retour.

- D'accord, chuchota la jeune femme.

- Tu veux bien garder ça pour moi, fit Thatch en lui montrant son foulard, à mon retour tu me le rendras.

- Promis, dit-elle.

Ses yeux brillèrent prêt à verser d'autres larmes, ça la rassura qu'un peu, elle rangea précautionneusement dans ses poches ce qu'on venait de lui confier.

Elle se logea une dernière fois contre Vista qui lui caressa ses cheveux pour qu'elle se détende, avant de faire des vas et viens le long de son dos, Thatch l'embrassa lui sur la joue et lui murmura des mots gentils.

Mais ils durent se séparer, malheureusement, on les attendait, la séparation se fit difficilement pour la jeune femme.

Quand elle les vit s'éloigner à l'horizon, rien n'y fit, même pas sa volonté pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, elle s'effondra à même au sol, se cachant son visage.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et se cacha, pleurant silencieusement :

- Ce n'est pas des adieux Amandine, fit Marco en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Ce sont des costauds, ils ne leurs arriveront rien, assura Joz.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'elle se leva, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, voulant retenir ses larmes le temps d'arriver jusqu'à son lit où elle s'isola.

Elle tira à elle son coussin qui absorba ses larmes, Amandine sortit le foulard de Thatch et le mouchoir de Vista et les huma, ça l'apaisa un peu, mais ce sentiment de danger ne la quittait pas, elle s'endormit à la suite de toutes ces émotions.

Ailleurs :

- Ça me fait mal de l'avoir quitté alors qu'elle était encore en larmes, confia Thatch.

- Je sais, pour moi c'est pareil, j'ai un pincement au cœur, accorda Vista.

- Je la comprends, poursuivit Ace, elle a été souvent seule, vous êtes les plus proches d'elle avec père, il y a comme un sentiment d'abandon, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça, je dirais plutôt de la solitude. Et puis elle semble vraiment vous aimer, donc elle s'inquiète, surtout qu'elle est fragile, donc tout ça cumulé, il est normal qu'elle ne soit pas bien. On est bientôt arrivé sur vos îles.

Ils accostèrent et seuls Vista et Thatch descendirent :

- Soit prudent et fait attention de ne pas tomber à l'eau, prévint Thatch.

- T'inquiète je gère, lança Ace en faisant marcher son bateau.

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa division :

- L'avantage, c'est que nos îles sont côtes à côtes, bon allons rejoindre nos divisions.

- Oui, réglons au plus vite ce problème, comme ça on rentrera plus vite et notre petite princesse n'aura plus à s'inquiéter, continua Thatch.

Ils coururent la division de Vista l'attendait et expliqua la situation dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur, Thatch continua sa course et salua son camarade avant d'embarquer avec ses hommes pour atteindre son île plus loin.

- Bien, allons mettre en charpie ces gêneurs, s'exclama Vista.

Ses hommes s'exclamèrent et s'engagèrent sans plus tarder dans l'île pour attaquer les perturbateurs, quand ils arrivèrent en ville, tout était calme :

- C'est trop calme, marmonna Vista, soyez sur vos gardes.

C'est alors que des énormes grilles sortirent du sol pour se refermer sur eux et former une cage :

- Du granit marin, se plaignirent certains pirates.

Vista et les autres épéistes se jetèrent sur les barreaux des grilles et abattirent leurs épées et sabres, quand un violent courant électrique les parcourut.

Le cinquième commandant tomba inconscient comme les épéistes et sabreurs et pour ceux qui étaient encore conscient, un gaz s'échappa des barreaux et tous tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Pour Thatch, il arriva la même chose, Ace aussi même s'il commença à composer le numéro de Barbe Blanche pour le prévenir, il fut inachevé, Ace et sa division sombrèrent dans le pays des songes.

Le Moby Dick, continua son voyage et accostèrent 3 jours plus tard, Amandine décida enfin de sortir de sa chambre et alla visiter la ville pour se changer les idées.

Ses jambes la guidèrent dans la ville, elle écouta d'une oreille discrète son environnement :

- J'y crois pas, marmonna une voix, ils ont fait fort.

- Tu penses, 3 d'un coup.

« 3 comme..., pensa Amandine »

Amandine releva la tête, un frisson bien inquiétant la parcourut, elle chercha un vendeur de journaux et en trouva un, il y avait un attroupement autour de ce dernier.

Elle pria pour que ce soit que son imagination, elle se précipita vers le marchand et lui demanda un exemplaire, tout le monde s'était écarté la reconnaissant.

Elle ouvrit d'un geste sec le journal, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier, elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au navire sans payer, ce qu'elle avait lu était trop horrible :

- PAPA ! Hurla-t-elle à mort arrivée au port.

Elle tomba sur le sable, mais elle se releva et courut :

- Ils... ils... ont été... cap... capturés ! Thatch, Vista et Ace vont être exécutés d'ici 6 jours, s'exclama Amandine essoufflés.

- QUOI !? S'exclama pétrifié le reste de l'équipage.

Amandine ouvrit le journal et montra l'article :

- A Marineford, merde, s'exclama Marco en se saisissant du journal.

- Il faut y aller ! Répliqua Amandine.

- C'est juste que...

- Que quoi Marco ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Nous sommes à 12 jours de Marineford, expliqua Marco.

- Non, murmura Amandine.

- Et même si nous avons les meilleures conditions climatiques, il nous faudra 9 jours, on manque de temps, on n'y arrivera jamais, expliqua Marco

Amandine tomba à genoux :

« Non pas ça ! Pas ça ».

Elle frappa le sol de ses poings :

« Du temps..., du temps..., il nous faut du temps ».

Amandine se releva et se tourna vers Fossa, l'air déterminé et si en colère :

- Fossa je sais que toi comme ceux qui sont épéistes et sabreurs buvez quelque chose après chaque entraînement, qu'est-ce que s'est ?

- Hé bien..., dit-il perdu.

- Réponds, j'ai peut-être une idée, ça se joue maintenant, s'exclama Amandine en lui bondissant dessus pour le saisir par le col, une réponse vite !

- C'est bourré de vitamines et de quoi nous requinquer, répondit Fossa inquiet quand la jeune femme lui parla.

- Très bien, amenez-moi toutes les bouteilles que vous trouverez puis vous irez vous réfugier dans le bateau, c'est un ordre, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, même toi papa. Maintenant diriger le Moby Dick en direction de Marineford !

Personne ne s'exécuta, Amandine tourna son regard vers son père qui n'était pas tout à fait confiant, quelque chose l'inquiétait :

- S'il-te-plaît papa, supplia t'elle.

- Tu penses avoir une idée, murmura son père.

- Oui, seulement si vous me faites confiance ! Je t'en supplie, s'il-te-plaît.

- Très bien, vous allez lui obéir.

- Bon sang faites ce que je vous dis, s'exclama Amandine, faites-moi confiance.

Personne ne comprit où elle voulait en venir, mais pour sauver leurs frères, ils étaient prêts à tout, alors ils lui obéirent.

- Préparer aussi de quoi me soigner, il n'est pas impossible que je tombe dans les pommes, si c'est le cas ça sera une hypoglycémie et très sévère...

Alors tous s'exécutèrent et se retirèrent quelques minutes après à contre cœur, certains regardaient par le hublot ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Amandine prit une première bouteille entamée et avala son contenu :

« C'est infecte ! ».

Mais rien ne l'arrêta, pas même la boisson imbuvable, elle continua jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rien avaler, mais elle déboucha les autres :

- Pourvut que ça marche, pria t'elle « ça va me bouffer toute mon énergie, j'espère que c'est suffisamment calorique pour me faire tenir. Mais d'après Fossa le regain d'énergie revient de suite avec ce truc infect ! ».

Elle écarta ses jambes et croisa sur le côté gauche ses mains pour qu'elles forment un oiseau :

- PHOENIX WIND ! S'exclama Amandine.

Le vent se leva et tournoya autour de la jeune femme, un voile transparent se dessina autour d'elle, il s'agissait d'un phœnix.

Elle déploya ses bras, des ailes translucides apparurent de part et d'autre du Moby Dick, elle serra ses poings avant de les lever au-dessus de sa tête, le bateau se souleva, puis Amandine serra son poing droit, avant de frapper devant elle dans l'air.

Le navire fonça en direction de Marineford, les décors défilèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, Amandine prit une autre bouteille de sa main gauche et la vida :

« Je dois tenir, pitié, Vista, Thatch, Ace ! Tenez bon ! ».

Mais son corps avait des limites, elle tomba à genoux, alors elle retourna lentement son poing droit et l'ouvrit doucement tout en le descendant.

Quand sa main toucha les planches en bois, le Moby Dick atterrit lui en douceur sur l'eau.

Amandine se précipita vers le bord du navire pour rendre tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité, c'était alcoolisé en plus, et ce qu'elle avait absorbé pouvait la mettre dans un coma éthylique à coup sur.

Donc elle se fit vomir, on la soutint, sa vision se troubla et elle perdit connaissance :

- VITE, ELLE S'EST EVANOUIE ! S'exclama Marco.

On lui administra les premiers soins, les machines qu'on lui brancha sonnèrent :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Barbe Blanche.

- Sa tension, tout merde, répliquèrent les médecins.

Des tas de branchements furent nécessaires, ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure de stress qu'Amandine se stabilisa :

- Elle a faillit y passer, murmura l'un des médecins.

- Oh putain, s'exclama Marco, regardez.

Il pointa un mur rouge :

- Mais... c'est REDLINE ! S'exclama l'équipage.

- Pire, coupa Joz, regardez, c'est Sabaody là-bas.

L'archipel était reconnaissable par ses bulles qu'elle émettait :

- Tout deviens possible, fit Marco, nous avons donc 6 jours devant nous !

Amandine fut transportée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pendant que les pirates se dirigèrent vers l'archipel pour faire revêtir leur bateau au plus vite.

* * *

Oui, oui je sais je suis sadique avec mon personnage ! -^- Vous pouvez vous doutez de comment qu'elle a fait pour soulever le bateau.

A toute….

Une petite review ?


	17. Chapitre 17

_Voici venu le temps des cris et du sang, sur Marineford c'est tous les jours le sale temps._

_C'est le pays triste des enfants maudis, des monstres odieux non c'est pas le paradis._

TT bref….

Ce chapitre va expliquer les mystérieux pouvoirs de mon OC… Accrochez-vous car ça aura plus tard son importance pour le reste de l'intrigue.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La force dévastatrice d'une femme amoureuse.**

- On aurait dû l'écouter, murmura Thatch.

- On s'est bien fait avoir, marmonna Vista.

- Oui, c'est plus humiliant que la dernière fois, cracha Ace enchaîné comme ses frères.

- Je me demande où sont nos hommes, s'inquiéta Thatch.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient encore vivant, fit Ace sombrement, nous c'est différent, ils veulent marquer les esprits, nous sommes 3 commandants et 3 personnalités redoutés dans le nouveau monde.

- Les lâches, j'espère pour eux qu'ils ne les auront pas exterminés, s'exclama Vista en se déchaînant pour la énième fois pour tenter de se libérer. On aurait dû écouter Amandine...

- Est-ce que vous avez des regrets ? Demanda Ace.

- Oui, murmura Thatch, celui de ne pas avoir pu montrer à Amandine toute la beauté de ce monde.

- Étrangement, j'ai le même regret, souffla Vista.

- Moi je n'en ai pas, sauf peut-être un si, celui de ne pas voir mon frère devenir le « roi des pirates », s'exclama Ace amusé.

- Ne sombrons pas dans la dépression, père ne nous laissera pas exécuter, fit Thatch.

- Encore faut-il qu'ils aient le temps de venir à Marineford, lança Ace.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Vista inquiet.

- Nous avons été capturés i jours, et ce n'est que 3 jours après que notre capture a été rendue public, souvenez-vous ce que nous a dit ce salaud de garde ! Père et les autres ont continués leurs voyages, en 6 jours avec les meilleures conditions climatiques, ils ne peuvent pas venir, j'ai calculé de tête ils leurs faudraient 9 bons jours, s'ils ont accostés, 12 si les conditions ne sont pas optimales.

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux :

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Thatch en se déchaînant pour se libérer.

- Je suis désolé de vous apprendre cette triste nouvelle, murmura Ace.

- J'espère qu'Amandine ne verra pas nos exécutions par vidéo, se crispa Vista, elle a vue assez d'horreur..., même si elle ne voyait rien, elle le saurait très rapidement, il est possible qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

Des gardes arrivèrent et les prirent en charge, l'échafaud qui avait accueillit Ace il y avait peu de temps encore, avait été adapté pour la triple exécutions.

On les attacha, malgré leurs tentatives pour s'échapper, mais enchaînés aux poignets et aux chevilles c'était très difficile.

Sengoku apparut quelques minutes après sur l'échafaud auprès d'eux, le 4ème commandant avait une haine sans borne pour ce personnage.

Après ce qu'il avait fait à sa princesse, c'est là qu'une idée germa dans son esprit, il espérait que Vista et Ace l'aiderait :

- Enfoiré, exécutez-nous et Amandine, se tuera certainement, lança Thatch.

Sengoku tourna la tête en la direction de Thatch et décida de l'ignorer :

- Tiens vous n'éprouvez plus rien pour elle, même pas une grosse envie de vous la faire, provoqua le 4ème commandant.

Sengoku serra les poings de colère, le commandant voyant ça continua :

- D'ailleurs, c'est jouissif de la violer ? Tellement jouissif que vous aviez envie que ça, hein ! De vous la faire ? Mais comment ferez-vous ? Si elle décide de mettre fin à ses jours ?

L'Amiral en chef se retourna et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac :

- Enflure, si jamais Amandine décidait de vivre elle te fera la peau, marmonna Thatch, elle m'aime, elle est amoureuse de moi.

Sengoku trembla de colère :

- Si vous l'aimiez vous auriez dû employer la séduction et le charme avec de la douceur et de la délicatesse et elle aurait pu peut-être vous aimer, fit Thatch en souriant hypocritement.

- La ferme, s'exclama Sengoku en assignant à Thatch un violent coup de poing dans la figure le faisant tomber sur le dos.

- Ouais, elle a un beau sourire et rire, fit Ace, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez préféré ses larmes à ses sourires.

- Laisses tomber Ace, intervint Vista, ce n'est qu'un pervers sadique et sans cœur.

- Taisez-vous ! Cria Sengoku hors de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Firent les 3 hommes avec un sourire mauvais.

- Vous allez nous exécuter, soyez patient, vous n'entendrez bientôt plus nos douces voix, nargua Thatch.

Sengoku se tourna vers ce dernier, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, il tourna son regard vers la baie qu'avait gelé au préalable Aokiji, pour empêcher Barbe Blanche de les surprendre comme la dernière fois.

Sur le Moby Dick :

- Que tous les épéistes qui n'ont pas de fruit de démon viennent avec moi, si on ne peut pas fondre cette glace alors, brisons-la, s'exclama Amandine.

5 jours plus tôt elle était clouée au lit, mais son entêtement pour participer au combat avait eu raison de son père, qui avait cédé que parce qu'elle avait promis de se reposer jusqu'au jour de l'exécution des 3 commandants.

De plus, son père avait décidé de donner temporairement le temps du combat à Amandine une autorité égale à la sienne, ainsi elle pouvait donner des ordres sur toutes les divisions.

Alors, Amandine avec l'aide de tous les sabreurs et épéistes, sautèrent du navire pour quitter le revêtement, ils remontèrent en surface et chacun se positionna pour former un cercle.

Ils frappèrent tous en même temps la glace, qui se brisa, ensuite ils firent une brèche à par pour sortir, ceux qui étaient sortit, prirent le bloc de glace pour le soulever :

- Allez les gars, s'exclama Amandine.

- Amandine, murmura Thatch, Vista et Ace n'y croyant pas.

Tous les sabreurs et épéistes soulevèrent le bloc de glace et le firent basculer vers la jeune femme qui se retrouva à genoux à le porter :

- Hé bin, c'est pas la fille de Barbe Blanche pour rien, constata Kizaru.

- Relâchez-les, ordonna Amandine en balançant le bloc de glace sur la Marine.

Akainu le fit fondre sans difficulté, c'est alors que le Moby Dick sortit de l'eau avant que son revêtement disparaisse :

- Exécutez-les, ordonna Sengoku.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti, Amandine tourna la tête et vit les lames s'abattre :

- NON !

Elle libéra un fluide en surpuissance qui déchaîna les vents, Amandine sauta dans les airs et fendit ces derniers de sa lame.

Presque un instant plus tard, en plus des bourreaux assommés, leurs lames s'étaient brisées, la jeune femme atterrit sur la glace et se releva :

- Libères-les tout de suite, dit-elle lentement et fort.

Son regard était meurtrier, tellement noir et remplit de haine, que les soldats de la Marine reculèrent, même ses alliés prirent peur.

« L'amour qu'elle leur porte est bien solide, la peur et le désespoir lui ont décuplés ses forces, pensa Barbe Blanche en frémissant ».

Amandine courra sans tarder en direction de l'échafaud :

« Thatch, Vista, tenez bon, j'arrive, je ne les laisserais pas vous tuer, j'en fais le serment, ni toi Ace, je t'apprécie toi aussi ».

Elle esquiva les attaques et arriva bientôt à la hauteur des Grands Corsaires, il ne manquait que Barbe Noire et Gecko Moria :

- Ça va être amusant, fit Doflamingo.

Amandine l'envoya valser d'un coup de lame, avant même qu'il put faire le moindre geste pour la manipuler, puis elle fut face à Mihawk et un combat s'engagea :

- Dégages ! S'exclama Amandine, j'ai pas le temps de faire joujou !

Elle donna un coup violent avec son épée et le désarma et continua à courir, ne quittant pas des yeux l'échafaud, beaucoup de soldats doutèrent.

Elle venait de battre en un seul coup Mihawk, la dernière fois elle l'avait bloqué avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Les soldats non gradés prirent peur, si elle battait Mihawk le meilleur épéiste du monde et Grand Corsaire à elle seule, jamais ils n'y arriveraient :

« Oh mais c'est..., fit Amandine ».

« La dernière fois tu étais inconsciente..., mais aujourd'hui saches que je suis encore avec toi ».

- Je t'en pris ne fais pas de mal à mes alliés, murmura Amandine à la hauteur de Boa Hancock.

- Bien, murmura l'Impératrice pirate.

Cette dernière la laissa passer sans problème, pas question de faire du mal à une amie et à une femme :

- Boa Hancock, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé passer ? Hurla Sengoku depuis l'échafaud.

- Vous les hommes vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dit-elle en regardant de haut l'amiral en chef, c'est à dire en se penchant en arrière son regard tourner vers le ciel.

« Merci, Hancock, vive la solidarité féminine ».

« Jusqu'à l'exécution du frère de Luffy j'ignorais que tu étais encore retenue prisonnière, je croyais que tu t'étais échappée grâce à Tiger Fisher. Je m'en veux, mais aujourd'hui je t'aiderais encore une fois, pensa fermement Boa Hancock ».

« Contente de t'avoir revu, fit Amandine dans sa tête en continuant son avancée ».

Amandine se souvint de sa rencontre c'était il y a si longtemps, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

On l'avait jetée en cachot car elle avait été désobéissante, elle avait été enfermée dans une cellule et c'est là qu'elle rencontra Hancock.

Le désespoir, mais aussi toutes les horreurs leurs permirent de se lier d'amitié et de sourire un peu, l'espace de quelques heures, malgré leurs différences d'âge.

C'était la première et dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui enfin pour Amandine en tout cas.

« C'est parfait, j'ai donc une alliée dans mes ennemis et puis il y a aussi lui, ça va dépendre de ce qu'il voudra défendre, mais quoi qu'il advienne je sais que j'aurais une immense estime pour lui ».

Amandine arriva au pied de l'échafaud, elle bondit et fit face aux trois amiraux :

- Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve, fit Kizaru prêt à utiliser ses lasers.

Amandine frappa l'Amiral sans aucune difficulté grâce au fluide et fit de même avec Akainu, les empêchant d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

Une fois la voie dégagée, elle sauta de nouveau pour atteindre l'échafaud.

Amandine utilisa son épée pour repousser Sengoku, qui tomba et se rattrapa de justesse au bord de l'échafaud.

Puis la jeune femme brisa à coup d'épée les chaînes de Vista, Thatch et Ace :

- Amandine, murmurèrent-ils.

- J'allais pas vous laisser là ! Bon ne traînons pas ici.

Elle les poussa vers l'escalier et courut derrière eux pour guettait le danger, quand elle vit trop tard Kizaru qui la frappa en pleine face.

Cette dernière fut assommée et propulsée en arrière pour une chute libre :

- On va pouvoir se débarrasser d'une erreur de la nature, fit Akainu en transformant son bras en magma prêt à la transpercer.

Thatch, Vista et Ace étaient revenu en arrière et assistèrent impuissants tout comme le reste de l'équipage à l'horrible spectacle qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Il ne restait que quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer, quand un pylône de glace formant ensuite un brancard, arrêta nette la chute de la jeune femme à quelques mètres d'Akainu :

- Aokiji ! Tonna Akainu, j'espère que tu as une explication valable.

- Dois-je te rappeler que Sengoku notre Amiral en chef la veut vivante, fit Aokiji d'un ton las.

- Balivernes, fit Akainu en frappant le pylône de glace avec son poing de magma.

Aokiji créa un escalier de glace dans les airs et prit avec lui Amandine et s'éloigna d'Akainu :

- Autant, j'exécute les ordres qu'on me donne, autant je n'ai pas de sentiments envers ceux contre qui je me bas, autant face à Amandine je n'ai qu'une envie c'est la protéger de vous.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Gronda Akainu.

- Nous n'avons pas le même sens de la justice, fit Aokiji, maintenant tu vas te calmer, je sais ce que tu lui as fait ainsi que d'autres, ça m'a écœuré, surtout venant de haut gradés de la Marine comme toi.

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, s'exclama Akainu en se jeta sur Aokiji

Ce dernier créa un mur de glace pour stopper l'amiral :

- Ça suffit, s'exclama Amandine en libérant son fluide qui venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits.

Akainu retomba au sol presque sonné :

- Merci, murmura Amandine à Aokiji.

- Alors comme ça on change de camp, fit la voix de Kizaru.

Ce dernier frappa la tête d'Aokiji qui se brisa avant de se reconstituer, Kizaru et Akainu attaquèrent Amandine et Aokiji en même temps, mais furent stoppés par Thatch, Vista et Ace :

- Pas touche, s'exclamèrent les deux amants de la jeune femme en les envoyant valser avec leurs lames qu'ils avaient récupérés en 4ème vitesse.

- Ça suffit Akainu, Kizaru, je la veux vivante ! S'exclama Sengoku qui était de nouveau debout sur l'échafaud.

Kizaru décida de ne pas les poursuivre et avec son laser il détruisit le mat du Moby Dick :

- Vous n'irez pas bien loin sans voile, fit Kizaru.

Akainu lui avait décidé de poursuivre Amandine et les 4 hommes qui la protégeaient :

- On peut lui faire confiance, enfin j'espère, fit Amandine en désignant Aokiji, c'est une longue histoire, mais il est bien différent de cette brute d'Akainu. QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE REPLIE IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ace, Thatch, Vista j'ai une autorité égale à celle de mon père donc vous m'obéissez, partez devant, le passage est dégagé, je vais retenir un peu les soldats.

- Mais..., s'exclamèrent les 3 commandants.

- C'est un ordre, vous avez besoin de soins, donc vous partez devant, osez-vous contredire votre supérieur hiérarchique, C'EST UN ORDRE !

Vista, Thatch et Ace hésitèrent, mais son regard était sans appel, ils obéirent un peu à contre cœur et passèrent leur chemin pour atteindre la baie.

Amandine décida d'utiliser son épée pour repousser les soldats qui fonçait sur eux, Aokiji lui créa un mur de glace pour gêner l'avancer de la Marine :

- Oui, mais comment on va faire pour partir on est entouré de glace, s'exclama Ace, j'arriverais jamais à faire fondre tout ça, ça va prendre trop de temps.

- Montez à bord, ordonna la jeune femme aux 3 commandants, je vais réutiliser le Phoenix Wind, s'exclama Amandine, faites comme la dernière fois, dit-elle en direction de l'équipage. Aokiji merci, partons dès maintenant.

Aokiji suivit les pirates, ayant trahit la Marine il n'avait guère le choix que de fuir avec eux, il vit que la jeune femme ferma la marche et derrière Akainu.

- Amandine attention, s'exclama Aokiji.

Alors que l'amiral fit demi-tour pour aider la demoiselle, un mur de magma l'empêcha de la rejoindre, mur de magma qui enferma Amandine :

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin ! S'exclama Akainu.

- Amandine, s'exclamèrent Vista et Thatch en s'arrêtant pour faire demi-tour.

Puis le magma s'effondra sur la jeune femme, un cri déchirant retentit, une masse s'effondra juste au sol, inerte :

- SALE ORDURE ! S'exclama Vista en se jetant sur Akainu.

- ENFOIRE ! Tonna tout autant Thatch.

« Non ! Fit Hancock choquée la main contre sa bouche ».

Amandine se réveilla, tout était blanc autour d'elle, ses cheveux volèrent dans le vent, elle regarda :

- Mais où suis-je ?

Sa voix résonna, avant de s'éteindre :

- Est-ce que je suis-je morte ?

- Oui, répliqua une voix féminine.

Amandine ouvrit grand les yeux, cette voix, cette voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis 15 ans, les larmes naquirent et coulèrent :

- MAMAN ! S'exclama Amandine en se retournant et en jetant dans ses bras.

- Tu es devenue une si belle jeune fille, fit sa mère en pleurant à son tour.

- Maman ! Sanglota la jeune femme.

- Amandine, c'est à toi de décider...

- Quoi ? Fit Amandine sans comprendre.

- Il est temps que je te dise la vérité, étant enfant tu avais une santé très fragile, j'avais bien quelque chose pour que tu guérisses, mais...

- Mais...

- Cela t'aurais empêché de nager, pour le restant de tes jours, alors j'ai fais des recherches. Mes recherches ont aboutit bien que détruites dans le Buster Call et j'ai put harmoniser les capacités du fruit du démon et celle du granit marin. Amandine ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que pour te sauver je t'ai fait manger un fruit du démon.

- Mais c'est impossible, sinon comment expliquer que je puisse toujours nager.

- Tout simplement parce que je l'ai associé au granit marin, expliqua sa mère, écoutes-moi le fruit que tu as mangé est un des premiers fruits créés et ne sont pas répertoriés dans l'encyclopédie des fruits du démon. Ils sont très puissants, on n'en compte qu'au nombre de 4, mais ils sont aussi très dangereux d'utilisation, pour celui que je gardais, il était transmit de génération en génération dans notre famille. Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais l'utiliser et de tout te dire à ce sujet, mais la vie en a voulut autrement. Ton fruit est celui de la générosité, tu peux capter la générosité de ton cœur et celles des autres pour guérir toi ou n'importe qui et même les personnes atteintes de maladie incurables. Ou encore tu peux faire renaitre dans certains cas, les personnes qui sont mortes alors que leurs heures n'étaient pas encore venu. Je suis désolé ma chérie de te dire tout ça que maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas grave vaut mieux tard que jamais, répliqua Amandine, dis-moi qu'elles sont toutes les propriétés de ce fruit.

- En utilisant ta générosité, tu peux dresser un bouclier qui protégera de n'importe quelle attaque. Tu peux utiliser une seule fois par jour une attaque spéciale, le Generosity Meeting, cette attaque exaucera tout ce que tu veux, sauf la renaissance d'une personne, la guérison ou encore la paix dans ce monde, Amandine ne l'utilise jamais 2 fois, au mieux tu tomberais dans un coma qui pourra durer de quelques mois à des années, au pire c'est la mort qui t'attend. Alors je t'en conjure n'utilise cette attaque qu'à bonne escient ! Supplia Adrianna.

- Il semblerait que j'ai une possibilité de revenir à la vie et je sens que c'est possible, seulement les 3 fois où j'ai utilisé la résurrection je voyais l'âme de la personne. Maman je suis morte…. Est-ce que ça marchera sur moi ?

- C'est à toi d'essayer ma chérie, mais saches une chose, quelque soit ton choix, je te soutiendrais. Amandine je sais que je t'ai beaucoup manqué, mais je voudrais que tu retournes au combat, tes deux hommes t'attendent, si tu veux rester avec moi soit, mais je préférerai que tu partes.

- Maman, ce n'est pas le moment, mais... est-ce que ça te gêne ? Un couple à 3 ?

- Non, tu as fais un excellent choix en les choisissant, ne doute jamais d'eux, j'ai pu les observer pendant 15 ans tout comme toi, je peux te dire que ce sont des hommes fantastiques, soit heureuse c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Oui, maman, désolé de te quitter, mais mon heure n'est pas encore venue, je t'aime maman, tu vas me manquer, avoua Amandine dont les larmes coulèrent pourtant un sourire heureux était là.

- Amandine une dernière chose, ton fruit à un autre pouvoir tu peux utiliser les capacités des fruits du démon ou les capacités physiques des personnes avec qui tu auras eu au moins une fois un contact physique. Cependant, à chaque fois que tu utiliseras ce pouvoir cela équivaut à 5 jours de coma, donc fait attention ça peut vite grimper. Je tiens à préciser que ce coma commencera au couché du Soleil le jour où tu as usé de ton pouvoir. Ces 4 fruits sont très puissants je le reconnais, mais très dangereux pour son utilisateur c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été bannis de l'encyclopédie. Je suis tellement désolée...

- Ne pleures pas maman, tu as juste cherché à me protéger et je t'en remercie, tu voulais que je vive, n'importe quels parents dignes de ce nom feraient tout ce qui est en leurs pouvoirs pour protéger leurs enfants au maximum. Maman, je t'aime, tu vas me manquer, mais ma décision est prise, je vais repartir, mon heure n'est pas encore venue.

- Tu as fais le bon choix, alors, je t'aime ma petite chérie, prends bien soin de toi, je te quitte et je vais veiller sur toi depuis le ciel, murmura Adrianna avant de disparaître petit à petit.

Amandine plaça ses deux mains contre son cœur et se concentra pour revenir à la vie.

Vista et Thatch avaient été stoppés et protégés juste à temps par Barbe Blanche de la fureur d'Akainu :

- Il faut partir, fit l'Empereur les larmes aux yeux, faites que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

- Son sacrifice, fit Akainu, pff, tu n'as même pas cherché à sauver celle que tu appelais fille.

- Tais-toi le gars au magma.

Il eut une violente collision entre le fruit du séisme et celui du magma :

- Père, s'exclamèrent ses fils.

- Partez c'est un ordre ! Cria leur capitaine.

- Pas question en ce qui nous concerne, cette enflure à tuer celle qu'on aimait, explosèrent Thatch et Vista fou de rage.

- Bande d'idiot, vous croyez que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait après tous ses efforts pour vous sauver ? S'exclama l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Il baissa sa garde volontairement pour propulser au loin ses deux idiots de fils :

- Père ! Hurlèrent Thatch et Vista.

Akainu en profita pour abattre son poing en magma sur Barbe Blanche dos tourné, mais rien, le géant se retourna, un sombre rocher avait arrêté Akainu.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Akainu en faisant abattre son poing.

Le rocher en question stoppa le poing magma qui redevient normal, des doigts fins apparurent.

Des morceaux de rocher s'effritèrent avant de tomber, révélant en partie une jambe fine, une jambe de femme.

- C'est... impossible, marmonna Akainu.

Avec son autre poing il tenta de frapper la roche, mais une autre main le stoppa, Akainu fut soulevé et propulsé quelques mètres plus loin.

Tout le monde regarda avec attention, cette roche c'était du magma qui avait refroidit, les soldats reculèrent et les pirates quant à eux retenaient leurs souffles :

- Et si..., fit une voix féminine.

Amandine ôta la coque de roche qui entourait sa tête et une longue chevelure en tomba, plus longue qu'avant, puis elle jeta sur l'amiral l'énorme bloc de roche qu'il arrêta :

- Tu ne peux pas être vivante, s'exclama Akainu, tu t'es effondrée morte !

- Et pourtant, répliqua t'elle, je suis plus que vivante.

Akainu se jeta, sur elle, cette dernière créa une barrière de protection séparant ses frères et son père de la Marine et ses alliés.

Celle-ci était invisible, Barbe Blanche voulut tirer sa fille pour l'écarter d'Akainu, mais sa main percuta un mur invisible :

- Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, c'est un combat qui est entre moi et eux ! « Il faut que je le fasse, ça sera ma seule occasion d'être entendue et écouter sans massacre ! ».

Akainu qui repartait à la charge fut stoppé par Amandine avant qu'elle ne le fasse percuter contre ce mur invisible :

- Ça suffit ! Fit la jeune femme en le tenant par le col avant de l'envoyer valsé. Maintenant vous tous allez m'écouter ! Franchement ! Vous ne trouvez pas que vous aller trop loin avec votre justice ? SILENCE.

Le silence ce fit, pesant, personne n'osa interrompre la jeune femme, son regard était si dur qu'elle aurait put tuer n'importe qui avec.

- Que les choses soient claires, si quelqu'un doit être jugé et exécuté ce n'est pas à cause de son sang, ni même de son nom ou bien de son statut, on le juge et on le condamne pour ses actes ! Tonna-t-elle. Pirates ne rime pas avec mal ou terreur ! Arrêtez de tout mettre dans le même panier ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est fils ou fille de tel ou tel pirate que c'est forcément héréditaire ! Arrêtez avec ça !

- Toi, comme Portgas D Ace représentez une menace, fit Akainu en se relevant péniblement.

- La menace ? Mais la menace c'est vous, gronda Amandine très calmement. Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile idiot qui doit ignorer comment on fait un enfant !

Amandine bondit et le frappa en pleine figure à coup de pied :

- Si vous saviez comment on fait un enfant, alors vous seriez, que dès notre conception on ne choisit pas nos géniteurs et encore moins à quoi on va ressembler plus tard. C'est notre éducation qui en général nous fait devenir ce que l'on est, je sais être juste, malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas que la Marine agisse et ne fasse pas respecter l'ordre, car oui, il y a en effet des hommes comme des femmes qui sont capables des pires cruautés pour arriver à leurs fins, il faut les arrêter. Classer les pirates comme étant des personnes dangereuses qu'il faut anéantir est pour moi un jugement dépassé et excessif, je ne dis pas que tous les pirates sont bons. Comme toutes choses il y a son bon et son mauvais côté. Mais mon père et ses hommes sont loin d'être des personnes à exécuter, ils n'ont commit aucun crime ! Vous vous dites servir la justice et protéger vos concitoyens, alors dites-moi seulement pourquoi, il y a encore des ventes d'esclaves ? Dites-moi pourquoi mon père a dû proclamer que telles îles faisaient parties de son territoire, afin qu'elles aient paix et protection que vous ne leur accordiez pas. Il a fait votre boulot et vous voulez qu'une chose le tuer lui et ses hommes, je refuse catégoriquement ! Si mon père avait été le pire des salauds, en massacrant des peuples et qu'il avait fait régner la terreur alors oui, vous auriez eu raison de l'exécuter sur cet échafaud. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ne mélanger pas tout ! Vous comme les pirates devez faire un effort, oui, mais en premier lieu vous et vos mentalités. Je vous demande d'être plus juste, n'accuser pas un enfant des crimes de ses parents, un enfant sera responsable que de ses crimes, qu'il aura commis, lui. Parce que très franchement vous oubliez une chose, certes nous sommes les enfants de nos parents, mais rien ne nous oblige à suivre leurs voies ! Vous Akainu vous condamnez sans même penser à laisser ces enfants vivre, je n'ai jamais voulue être pirate et je ne le deviendrais pas ! Je suis Amandine Newgate point barre, je vis avec mon père, je veux être épéiste, je défendrais et protégerais mon père et mes frères, mais il est pour moi hors de question de faire des actes de piraterie ! Alors cessez le combat maintenant, le sang n'a pas besoin de couler que ce soit chez la Marine ou dans mon camp !

- C'est bon tu as terminé ? S'exclama Akainu.

- Ça dépendra de vous, répliqua Amandine, comme je l'ai dis je sais être juste, je sais reconnaître les valeurs des uns et des autres. Et je suis peut-être naïve pour dire cela, mais j'ose croire en la bêtise humaine, j'ose croire que l'homme peut changer et en bien, alors je vous le demande. Arrêtez le combat maintenant et changez.

- Tes paroles dégoulinent de bons sentiments, mais je vais t'apprendre une chose, dans ce monde il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments.

Akainu frappa Amandine qui ne bougea pas :

- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez donc aucune considération pour vos soldats, pour continuer cette guerre stupide ? Demanda Amandine avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Avec son fluide, elle n'avait pas eu à craindre d'être transpercer, alors la jeune femme se releva et fit face à Akainu qui chargea avec son magma :

- Alors vous en avez pas finit avec moi, car je déteste les gens qui méprisent toutes personnes telles qu'elles soient ! Tonna-t-elle.

Elle avança vers l'Amiral :

- J'ignore qui vous a éduqué Akainu, fit Amandine. Mais...

Elle avança lentement le magma qui la recouvrait craquela davantage et tomba morceaux par morceaux, faisant apparaître un peu plus sa peau nue :

- ... s'il y a bien une chose que tout homme doit retenir...

Elle avança et se jeta dans les airs :

- ... c'est qu'il ne faut jamais mettre une femme en colère, acheva t'elle.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing en pleine face avant de faire un salto arrière, d'autres morceaux magma tombèrent laissa voir une peau sans aucune brûlure.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus que ce qu'il fallait pour cacher ses parties intimes, mais elle semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

Akainu se releva déterminé à la tuer, il se jeta sur elle, celle-ci le frappa à l'aide d'un coup de pied, qui le libéra du magma refroidit.

Une chaussure à talon en cristal apparut, elle marcha puis libéra son autre pied enfermé dans le magma, révélant un autre talon de cristal.

- Ne jamais mettre une femme en colère ! C'est une chose que tout homme doit retenir, mais s'attaquer à une femme éperdument amoureuse est encore plus fortement déconseillé, répliqua la jeune femme.

Les derniers morceaux de magma tombèrent laissant apparaître des sous-vêtements d'un blanc immaculés et strassés.

Étant complètement libre de tous ses mouvements, elle se saisit de son épée intacte et attaqua Akainu :

- Maintenant foutez le camp, ordonna t'elle une fois qu'il fut à terre, Sengoku ! Je veux que vous changiez vos mentalités et vous verrez que la paix sera plus facile si vos effectifs s'occupent que de qui doit être réellement arrêtés.

Amandine partit rejoindre son père quand, un coup d'arme à feu retentit, un soldat avait son fusil pointé vers l'amiral Akainu qui s'était relevé pour attaque celle-ci :

- Coby, s'exclama Garp au loin.

- Tu vas le regretter petit impertinent, tonna Akainu se tournant vers Coby.

- Pourtant elle a raison sur toute la ligne je me suis engagé dans la Marine pour défendre ces valeurs, répliqua Coby.

Ce dernier recula, tomba et hurla de peur quand l'Amiral le frappa, mais rien ne se passa, c'est alors que la Marine et même les pirates furent pétrifiés.

La Marine était plus que surprise que la fille de Newgate ait sauvé un de leur soldat des griffes de l'impitoyable Akainu.

- Vous êtes un logia, s'exclama Amandine, vous ne craigniez pas les armes à feu, vos soldats ont le droit d'avoir une opinion différente de la votre. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! Par contre ça semble être votre passe-temps favori, si je ne peux obtenir la paix, alors je vais vous obliger à ne plus faire de mal !

Elle repoussa l'Amiral à coup de fluide, elle commençait à s'essouffler, elle leva ses bras et croisa ses poignets :

- Generosity meeting, s'exclama Amandine, qu'Akainu perde ses pouvoirs maintenant, il ne pourra les retrouver que s'il décide de changer réellement.

Akainu se releva et constata qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, Amandine tendit la main au soldat qui avait prit son courage à deux mains pour faire face à Akainu :

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, attention !

Akainu emprisonna dans ses mains le cou de la jeune femme, Coby tira sur l'Amiral, mais ce dernier le balaya à coup de pied.

- Crève vermine, dit-il en compressant la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Je ne tiendrais pas, pensa Amandine ».

Amandine, fit quelque chose de désespéré, elle se saisit de l'air et tout Marineford bascula sur le côté, Akainu perdit l'équilibre et libéra à cette occasion Amandine.

Cette dernière planta son épée dans le sol pour ne pas perdre pied, Barbe Blanche toujours derrière cette barrière protectrice frémit :

- Elle a fait les mêmes gestes, elle ne peut pas posséder les pouvoirs du fruit du tremblement, qu'est-ce que ça signifie.

Amandine rééquilibra l'île et courra vers la baie, pour s'enfuir, Kizaru, lui tira dessus :

- Perles sacrés de sagesses.

Il la transperça, des flammes bleu et jaune apparurent un peu partout sur le corps de la jeune femme :

« Je ne maîtrise plus rien, j'ai rien demandé, pensa Amandine apeurée ».

Elle se transforma en phœnix et esquiva les attaques de Kizaru :

- Hein ! Marco, mais..., que..., fit Ace en regardant Marco puis Amandine.

La jeune femme créa une ouverture dans le bouclier et s'y faufila, elle se dirigea bizarrement vers le Moby Dick, quand elle reprit forme humaine et elle se tenu la tête :

- On part vite, hurla t'elle « Que ça cesse ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ».

Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent, elle se pinça fermement les lèvres qui saignèrent :

- Amandine, s'exclama Vista et Thatch en accourant vers elle pour se tenir près d'elle.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est à bord ? Articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Maintenant oui, répondit Barbe Blanche en allant auprès de sa fille qui semblait souffrir comme jamais.

- Très bien, accrochez-vous, lança Amandine, Phœnix wind.

Un énorme phœnix s'éleva brisa le bouclier invisible, puis le Moby Dick se souleva avant de foncer.

Puis tout cessa, ils atterrirent sur l'eau presque en douceur :

- Oh la vache, murmura Vista impressionné avant de se précipiter vers Amandine complètement allongée, hé ça va ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est moi ou tu as utilisé les mêmes attaques que père et Marco, continua Vista.

- Non, pendant que j'étais morte, j'ai...

Le Soleil commençait à se coucher sur cette partie du globe :

- A dans 10 jours, murmura Amandine, je vous dirais tout.

Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil dès lors que le dernier rayon de Soleil disparut.

* * *

XD T_T La pauvre…. C'est pas un cadeau ce que je viens de lui faire…. Imaginez depuis toujours vous avez la possibilité de vous enfuir des griffes de ces démons et vous ne l'apprenez que bien plus tard -^- je suis vraiment sadique avec mon perso, mais promis elle sortira des enfers dans lesquels je vais l'enfoncer.

…. A savoir XD heu… au chapitre 29 où après plusieurs emmerdes pas possibles elle va finir par se dire « Oui, il est temps pour moi de vivre ».

Entre il y aura des hauts et des bas =) Bon je vous laisse.

Une tite review s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir et je réponds toujours ^0^


	18. Chapitre 18

J'aime bien torturer mon OC dans cette fic…. Je crois que le titre en dis long.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Rechute dans l'horreur du désespoir.**

Personne ne comprit la dernière phrase d'Amandine et tous durent prendre leur mal en patience, car elle ne se réveilla pas.

10 jours plus tard...

Vista et Thatch tenaient chacun une main de la jeune femme tout en dormant, ils n'avaient quasiment pas bougés du chevet de la jeune femme.

Quand Amandine reprit connaissance, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il faisait sombre, mais la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les interstices de la fenêtre, elle vit ses deux amoureux près d'elle :

« J'ai dû les inquiéter, pensa t'elle ».

Elle avait plusieurs branchements qui surveillaient plusieurs de ses paramètres vitaux, elle avait un tuyau dans la gorge et un masque pour l'aider à respirer, ça la gênait.

Mais elle prit son mal en patience, elle resserra l'étreinte autour des mains chaudes de ses deux hommes et les caressèrent.

Amandine retira sa main au bout d'un moment de celle de Vista pour lui caresser ses cheveux, ce geste le réveilla.

Amandine sourit malgré tous ses branchements, il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller complètement l'épéiste qui secoua Thatch pour le sortir de son sommeil :

- Je vais chercher le docteur, fit Vista en se précipitant vers la porte, ELLE EST REVEILLEE !

- Tu nous as fait peur ! S'exclama Thatch en serrant la main d'Amandine dans les siennes.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que tout l'équipage accourut dans la chambre, le médecin passa et s'approcha de sa patiente, il lui retira le masque :

- Toussez pour que je puisse retirer ce tuyau.

Amandine obéit et se massa la gorge, l'air qui passait la glaça :

- Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui sort d'un coma de 10 jours, dit-elle d'une voix horriblement enrouée.

- Comment sais-tu que tu es restée inconsciente 10 jours ? Demanda Thatch.

Le médecin lui tendit un verre d'eau :

- Ça devrait vous soulager.

Elle hocha la tête et but, avant de grimacer, c'était froid, elle dut se racler la gorge et tousser plusieurs fois avant de ne plus être gênée :

- C'est... c'est quand j'étais morte, j'ai revu maman, confia la jeune femme, elle m'a expliqué qu'étant petite j'avais une santé fragile et que pour me sauver elle m'a fait manger un fruit du démon.

- Mais c'est impossible, l'autre jour encore on t'a vue nager, coupa Ace.

- Oui, mais ma mère était chercheuse, elle m'a confié qu'elle avait réussit à harmoniser les propriétés du granit marin et du fruit du démon. Ainsi je peux nager, par contre elle m'a aussi dit que ce fruit du démon n'était pas répertorié dans l'encyclopédie avec 3 autres. Ils sont dangereux, bien que puissants, moi j'ai celui de la générosité, il est vraiment très puissant. Je peux capter la générosité des autres et celui de mon cœur pour guérir, redonner la vie, c'est de là que je vois les âmes, je peux dresser un bouclier, j'ai aussi la possibilité d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'un autre fruit du démon si j'ai eu un contact physique avec la personne. Mais en contrepartie je sombrerais dans un coma de 5 jours à chaque utilisation de cette technique. Enfin il y en a une autre, que je ne peux utiliser une fois par jour, sinon c'est un coma long durée ou la mort, grâce à elle je peux demander ce que je veux, sauf la guérison, la résurrection et la paix.

- Rien que ça ? Demanda Marco. Bon tu maîtrises le haki à un niveau avancé, tu es une épéiste surdouée, tu possèdes un dangereux fruit du démon et enfin tu peux encore nager, tu ne trouves pas que c'est beaucoup.

- Je n'étais même pas consciente que j'avais un fruit du démon, mais si je l'avais su, j'aurais pu me libérer des griffes de Sengoku dès le début..., dit-elle le regard perdu et sombre.

- Ne nous fait plus une telle frayeur, s'exclama Thatch en la serrant contre lui et aussi pour changer de sujet.

- Moins fort, brute ! Fit Amandine en étouffant.

Vista assena à son frère un coup bien sentit sur le crâne pour qu'il la lâche :

- Tu es intenable ! S'exclama Vista.

Thatch tourna le dos à la jeune femme pour bouder ce qui la fit rire :

- Merci Vista, un peu plus et je mourrais asphyxiée.

Elle s'étira, elle ne voulait qu'une chose marcher, le médecin voulait qu'elle reste couchée, mais pour une fois elle désobéit, elle voulait marcher :

- Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, répliqua Amandine.

- Toujours les mêmes, marmonna le médecin.

- Je me permets de signaler que je ne suis pas la plus chiante des patientes, nargua gentiment Amandine pour faire taire le médecin.

- Au fait à propos de l'Amiral Aokiji tu peux nous en dire plus, car il est partit dès qu'on a été en sécurité sans rien dire, précisa Vista.

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire triste, mais répondit toutefois à la question :

- C'était quelques heures avant qu'on me plonge dans le coma avant mon exécution, Sengoku voulait me faire céder une dernière fois pour que je renie mes origines. Alors je l'ai entendu demander à Aokiji de s'amuser, je crois qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce que les propos de Sengoku cachaient. Car quand il est entré dans la pièce, où j'attendais d'être violer..., elle marqua un temps de pause et ferma les yeux, Aokiji n'a rien fait. Il était outré et en colère, alors il a tenté de me libérer, mais Sengoku avait toujours tout prévu, les chaînes qui me retenait étaient en granit marin. Aokiji connaissait mon nom grâce à Sengoku, apprenant ainsi que j'étais héritière du nom de Newgate, alors il m'a tenu informée de votre venue prochaine à Marineford pour sauver Ace. C'est là que j'ai compris que mon exécution était le même jour qu'Ace, Aokiji ne vous portait pas spécialement dans son cœur. Mais suite à ce qu'il avait vue et à ce que je lui ai raconté, je n'ai même pas eu à le supplier, il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait discrètement à m'enfuir le jour de l'exécution. On aurait pu le faire plus tôt, mais j'avais entendu des informations capitales comme les projets d'Akainu pour vous déstabiliser. Sans compter que j'avais le fluide royal, j'avais plusieurs atouts en main, il fallait que je les utilise avec précaution j'ai donc attendu. Et puis j'ignorais où vous étiez, je ne vous aurais jamais retrouvé avant. Nous avions prévu de nous revoir, Aokiji pour m'apporter de nouvelles informations, malheureusement, Sengoku avait planifié de me plonger dans le coma le soir même. J'ignorais cela, mais qu'importe à mon réveil j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Donc même si c'est un Amiral de la Marine, j'ai de l'estime pour Aokiji, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne l'ai pas attaqué pour accéder à l'échafaud. C'était mon second allié dans la Marine.

- Je comprends, fit Vista, un instant ton second allié dans la Marine ? Tu en avais un autre ?

- Oui, sourit Amandine, il s'agit de Boa Hancock.

- L'Impératrice Pirate, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Thatch.

- Oh que si, continua la jeune femme.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait laissé la clé de vos chaînes tomber le jour de ton exécution et encore plus pourquoi elle ne t'a même pas attaqué, se rappela Marco.

- Ah j'ignorais pour mon exécution, mais en même temps je me rappelle être tombée dans les pommes, aussi. Bref...

La jeune femme se tourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fixa la mer, elle repensa aux événements qui remontaient 10 jours en arrière, quelque chose la préoccupait :

« Ça m'inquiète, je n'ai plus rien maîtrisé, quand je me suis transformée en phœnix, si je n'avais pas été affaiblie, je pense que mon coma aurait pu durer plus longtemps. Oui j'en suis certaine une autre capacité aurait surgit et aurait augmenté la durée de mon coma... »

Elle se mordilla l'ongle de son pouce, puis elle se tourna :

- Est-ce que c'est long à maîtriser le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Ça dépend, pourquoi ? Demanda Joz.

- Parce qu'à Marineford, quand je me suis transformée en phœnix, c'était non désiré, je ne maîtrisais pas mes pouvoirs, voir même plus du tout.

- C'était ça ton malaise quand tu es remontée sur le Moby Dick ? Demanda Thatch sérieux.

- Oui, où est-ce que nous avons accostés ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la fenêtre du doigt ?

- Sur une île magnifique, sourit Barbe Blanche, qui devrait t'inspirer dans tes toiles.

- Chouette alors !

- D'ailleurs, firent des hommes en entrant, voici des fleurs pour toi.

- C'est gentil merci.

La jeune femme s'avança pour prendre l'énorme bouquet quand elle recula, des tremblements la parcoururent, des tremblements de peur :

« C'est... c'est impossible, ce parfum..., réalisa la jeune femme ».

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, elle devenait livide :

- Ces fleurs ne poussent que sur cette île n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme le souffle court.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

- Je suis... déjà venue ici, mais... mais de force..., il y a quelques mois, avoua la demoiselle tremblante.

Tous comprirent et réalisèrent alors, qu'ils venaient d'accoster sur une île où elle a été violée :

- Par qui ? Demanda immédiatement son père.

- J'avais dis l'autre fois ne connaître que 2 identités, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est... de mur en pierre, comme un château.

- Étrange, il n'y a pas de château par ici, fit Ace.

- Je crois que c'était sous terre, car quand je suis arrivée, j'avais les yeux bandés, comme à chacun de mes déplacements, je me souviens qu'on a marché puis qu'on m'a fait descendre un escalier. Pour avoir été plongé dans l'obscurité durant des heures, je savais discerner tout ce qui m'entourait, je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper. Sans compter que j'ignore qui m'a fait du mal..., j'ai été aveugle durant tout ce temps, sauf quand je suis rentrée dans une salle… mon bandeau a glissé et j'ai vu rapidement… l'architecture…. Papa j'ai une requête.

Barbe Blanche la détailla avec minutie, elle était sérieuse :

- Je veux qu'on retrouve, si possible à cet endroit où j'ai été retenue, expliqua t'elle.

- Hein ? Furent la réaction des hommes.

- Écoutez, quand j'étais là-bas, je n'étais pas seule..., d'autres subissaient la même chose que moi et peut-être qu'encore actuellement au moment où je vous parle des femmes subissent encore ça. Ça mettra du temps pour que je retrouve l'endroit, mais je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille à aller sur une île où sous mes pieds, d'autres femmes comme moi se font..., elle n'acheva pas sa phrase c'était encore trop douloureux.

- Très bien, accorda Barbe Blanche sans hésiter un seul instant.

Amandine ne perdit pas de temps et sortit au plus vite et fut en un rien de temps sur le pont, son cœur rata un battement.

Les parfums des fleurs étaient exactement les mêmes, elle avait eu les yeux bandés, alors, elle décida de prendre le foulard de Thatch, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ, pour le nouer autour de ses yeux :

- Je pense que je ne pourrais retrouver ce chemin qu'en ne faisant confiance qu'à mes autres sens, expliqua t'elle en s'asseyant pour se concentrer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle pouvait percevoir des sons au loin, des bruits qu'elle n'aurait pas perçus en temps normal, la jeune femme se leva :

- On peut y aller, dit-elle.

Amandine marcha lentement, on lui prit sa main et elle sut qui s'était, Ace :

- Merci Ace.

- T'arrive quand même à deviner que c'était moi.

- Tu verras Ace que si on te prive de tes yeux, tes autres sens se développent et ça t'aide énormément.

Amandine sentit sous ses pieds le sol moelleux de la plage, elle s'était débattue et était tombée au sol, quelques mois plus tôt, ne voulant pas avancer vers l'antre d'un autre cauchemar :

- Chut, dit-elle.

Tout le monde se tut, Amandine tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche, elle avait dû discerner un petit détail pour la guider.

En effet c'était cela, le bruit du vent, elle se souvenait, de ce bruit de feuillage peu après être descendu du navire de Sengoku...

Ça l'avait marqué à cause d'un sifflotement provoqué par le vent, comme si une fente dans une branche permettant au vent de jouer une seule note de musique.

Elle avança et tendit les mains devant elle jusqu'à rencontrer l'écorce d'un arbre, ce bruit elle l'entendait faiblement, elle redoubla de concentration, avant de remonter à sa gauche, le sifflotement se fit plus important :

- Oui, c'est ça que j'avais entendue, on est sur la bonne voie, je me souviens qu'après on a marché plus ou moins tout droit, précisa la jeune femme.

Amandine pouvait ressentir encore la marque de ses chaînes à ses poignets et autour de son cou avec, lesquelles on l'avait forcé à avancer.

- C'est un cul de sac, fit Joz derrière elle.

- Souvenez-vous que je vous ai dit, fit Amandine en défaisant son foulard.

Elle fut aveuglée par la lumière :

- C'est ici, c'est le même parfum qui flotte dans l'air.

Elle se mit à quatre par terre et chercha une trappe dans l'herbe, tous suivirent le mouvement et en à peine quelques instants, la trappe fut trouvée :

- Je crois l'avoir, fit Izou.

En effet quand on passait les doigts, bien que c'était subtil, c'était perceptible un passage, Joz n'hésita pas à détruire à coup de poing de diamant la porte.

Une fois le passage libéré, un escalier se dessina, Amandine ouvrit la marche, mais frissonna d'horreur.

L'air était humide, chargé d'odeur de pierre, d'eau, de sang aussi et d'une autre odeur malsaine, qui donna la nausée à la jeune femme.

Les cris de femmes se firent entendre, Amandine serra ses poings et planta ses ongles dans sa paume jusqu'au sang, des larmes de rage perlèrent, elle prit son épée :

- On y va, on ne peut pas les laisser continuer, s'exclama Amandine.

Elle s'élança en direction des cris, la jeune femme n'hésita pas à hurler de terreur les pires insultes à ces hommes infectes !

C'était facile à libérer toutes ces femmes, ils étaient plus nombreux que ces criminels.

Amandine se chargea personnellement de libérer chaque femme, de leur donner quelques vêtements prit au préalable et de les soigner une à une, pendant que les hommes s'occupaient des hommes.

Elles étaient 5 toutes avaient à peu près le même âge, mais étaient plus âgées qu'Amandine :

- Est-ce que vous savez, s'il y a d'autres prisonnières ? Demanda Amandine doucement.

Toutes firent non de la tête, dans le doute, les pirates vérifièrent chaque recoin de cet endroit, cherchant une pièce secrète.

Amandine frissonnait d'horreur devant ces croix en bois immaculés de sang à laquelle on l'avait lié, poignets et chevilles.

Elle frémit davantage devant ces instruments de tortures, sans son pouvoir de guérison, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû garder à vie des cicatrices...

Étrangement Sengoku n'avait rien dit sur ses marques, car elles avaient été faites sur la marque d'Akainu, ça avait était un supplice sans non.

Amandine se secoua la tête chassant au plus vite ces images, mais l'endroit ne l'aidait pas non plus.

L'air malsain qui planait ne la mettait pas à l'aise, elle ignorait si voir cette pièce et voir avec quels objets on lui avait infligés les pires sévices était pire que d'avoir eu les yeux bandés.

Des bruits de fouets qui claquent, du sang qui coule le long du corps, le rire perfide de ces hommes, les hurlements, les larmes, les supplications d'arrêter ou qu'on lui ôte la vie, les viols, les coups, les coupures qui avaient parsemés son corps, tout lui revenait.

La jeune femme se revoyait sur cette île comme si c'était hier, son souffle s'accéléra, elle pâlit et vomit contre un mur.

Elle sentit une main douce lui caressait le dos, c'était une des prisonnières, qui comme les autres avaient comprit que la jeune femme avait vécue la même chose :

- Merci..., dit une inconnue.

- C'est pur hasard, je suis venue ici les yeux bandés, expliqua Amandine le souffle court, mais il fallait que je sache si...

- On comprend, merci d'être revenue dans cet enfer pour nous délivrer, fit une deuxième femme les larmes aux yeux.

- Faut sortir de cet endroit morbide, murmura Amandine en se redressant fébrilement.

Les hommes laissèrent les 6 femmes sortirent d'abord, l'atmosphère les avaient trop affectées, Barbe Blanche trembla de rage qu'on est fait ça à sa fille et à ces innocentes.

- Oh, c'est Barbe Blanche, murmura l'une des prisonnières ne le remarquant que maintenant.

Elles reculèrent devant tous ces hommes, Amandine les comprenait que trop bien :

- Ils ne vous feront rien, je... je m'appelle Amandine, Amandine Newgate ou la fille de Barbe Blanche si vous préférez, ils connaissent mon sombre passé. C'est sur ma demande qu'on est venu ici, vous ne risquez rien avec eux, je peux vous l'assurer pour avoir vécut les mêmes horreurs. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidés, donc s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire, n'hésitait pas.

- Occupez-vous des ces vermines, ordonna Barbe Blanche à ces fils.

Amandine regarda son père de biais, elle n'aimait pas la violence, même si on lui avait fait du mal, elle n'approuvait pas la violence malgré tout :

- Que vas-tu leur faire ? Demanda-t-elle tremblante.

- Je ne préfère pas te le dire, mais n'ait crainte, ils se seront pas tués, mais pour eux ça sera pire...

- Merci, beaucoup, monsieur, fit l'une des prisonnières en s'inclinant devant l'homme le plus fort du monde.

- C'est ma fille qu'il faut surtout remercier, car elle a su retrouver le chemin de cet infâme endroit, sans ça, nous n'aurions pas pu agir.

- Est-ce vous êtes originaires de cette île ou vous venez d'ailleurs ? Demanda Amandine.

- Nous sommes d'ici, nous avons été enlevées il y a quelques jours, nous sortions d'une soirée entre copines quand ces monstres nous ont kidnappés..., expliqua l'une des femmes.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous raccompagne ? Demanda Amandine.

Elles hésitèrent, c'est Barbe Blanche qui dû intervenir :

- Nous vous escorterons et nous mettrons sous protection cette île, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous êtes les premières à passer par cet endroit, je pense qu'il y a d'autres victimes. Je tiens à ce que ce trafic cesse dès aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda une autre, pour vous dire vrai j'ai toujours eu les pirates en horreur, mais maintenant...

- Tous ne sont pas horribles, tempéra Amandine, vous n'avez pas à craindre mon père et ses hommes.

- C'est ce que nous avons pu constater, avoua l'une d'elle.

Elles hochèrent timidement la tête, ainsi, avec Amandine sur demande des 5 demoiselles, elles furent ramenées à leurs familles.

Celles-ci durent raconter les grandes lignes à leurs proches pour qu'ils les aident, ce qu'avait conseillé Amandine.

Même si elle avait dit que ça serait difficile, ça le serait beaucoup moins que de lutter seule, sans soutient.

Barbe Blanche déclara le jour même que l'île était sous sa protection, ce qui fit grand bruit dans le monde entier, certains enragés dans l'ombre.

Puis quelques jours plus tard, le Moby Dick reprit le large, plus pour la jeune femme, car, même si elle était discrète, tout le monde avait bien remarqué qu'elle était tendue et qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle, par peur d'être surprise et enlevée.

De plus, elle refaisait des cauchemars, depuis leur arrivé, elle avait fait de courte nuit, se réveillant en hurlant, son père arrivait heureusement à la calmer à son réveil, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir.

Ils restaient sur l'île depuis 5 jours le temps de ravitailler le navire en provisions, Amandine était cernée et complètement à plat.

Elle n'arrivait à dormir qu'une paire d'heure au mieux et point du tout en journée.

Quand ils prirent la mer, elle continuait ses cauchemars malheureusement, mais elle arrivait à dormir un peu plus.

Ses mauvais songes se calmèrent, bien qu'elle avait du mal à se rendormir, elle y arrivait, mais avec une angoisse toujours présente.

Et puis, Amandine culpabilisait, combien de fois, elle s'était levée et avait remarqué que ses frères étaient fatigués à être réveillés chaque nuit par ses hurlements et ses pleurs.

Elle s'en mordait les doigts, surtout qu'ils étaient toujours souriants, gentils avec elle, ils ne lui en voulaient aucunement.

Mais elle se sentait tout de même coupable, alors elle aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses camarades, comme pour se faire pardonner de les avoir fatigué et soulager leurs peines.

* * *

Une review ?

Promis le chapitre 19 jusqu'au chapitre XD heu pas de suite…

Donc après celui-là ils sont plus joyeux et beaucoup moins sombre, voir pas du tout…


	19. Chapitre 19

Comme promis un très beau chapitre lumineux et très beau avec un peu d'humour, surtout sur la fin avec le coup de la table, vous comprendrez en lisant.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La maîtresse et l'apprentie.**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils accostèrent à nouveau sur une nouvelle île, tout le monde appréhendait la réaction de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière n'était pas à l'aise non plus, mais heureusement pour elle cette île n'était pas porteuse de mauvais souvenirs.

C'est donc plus détendu, qu'elle décida de faire un petit tour en ville pour se changer les idées.

Quelque chose attira son attention c'était une petite fille qui fabriquait des bijoux, elle s'approcha curieuse :

- C'est jolie ce que tu fais, fit Amandine.

- Merci, répondit la petite fille en relevant la tête.

- C'est compliqué à faire ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Non.

- Tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

- Oui, mais….

- Oui mais ? Encouragea la jeune femme.

- Bah… euh… c'est payant.

Amandine sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille, mais fit l'horrible constat, elle n'avait pas de quoi payer et se voyait mal aller demander de l'argent à son père...

Il fallait qu'elle en gagne c'était la seule solution, ils devaient rester un moment ici, elle pourrait peut-être trouver un petit boulot...

- Je vais être honnête, ça m'intéresse, mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer, mais je vais essayer de me trouver un petit boulot.

Amandine se releva décidée :

- Je vais chercher, car ça m'intéresse vraiment, d'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles.

- Je m'appelle Alicia, répondit la petite fille.

- Moi c'est Amandine, ravie de te connaître.

Elle lui tendit la main, l'enfant la regarda et la lui serra timidement :

- Je sais, là-bas un monsieur recherche une serveuse, fit Alicia.

- Dans ce cas je vais voir.

- C'est le gros restaurant tout bleu, précisa Alicia en pointant le bâtiment.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le restaurant de haute gastronomie, où le gérant lui dit qu'il n'avait malheureusement plus besoin de serveuse...

- Un instant, est-ce que ça vous intéressez de chanter à la place ? Demanda le gérant, nous avons une scène disponible, mais nous n'avons pas de chanteur ou chanteuse, même si c'est pour 3 semaines, je peux vous prendre.

- Oui ça m'intéresse énormément.

- D'accord pour un essai, mais avant je veux vous entendre, précisa le gérant.

Amandine commença à chanter, le gérant séduit l'engagea jusqu'au jour de son départ de l'île :

- Merci, je peux commencer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si vous voulez.

La jeune femme suivit l'homme et fut installée et présentée, il y avait plus d'hommes que de femmes, faisant naître une certaine angoisse chez la jeune femme.

Mais elle la combattit et laissa place au chant, à force d'écouter les musiques de Fossa, elle avait un petit répertoire.

On ne cessait de l'applaudir, au début de soirée quand elle partit, elle avait près de 300 Berrys, qu'elle rangea dans sa poche.

- C'est pas mal, le matin je pourrais voir Alicia et l'après-midi chanter, il est temps que je rentre, heureusement que je les ai prévenu tout à l'heure par escargophone que je rentrerai tard...

- Mais où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en apercevant sa fille.

Elle n'osa répondre, c'était idiot, mais dire qu'elle travaillait pour gagner un peu d'argent afin d'éviter qu'elle ne demande, la rendait muette et un peu honteuse...

- J'ai passé la journée avec une petite fille...

C'était un demi mensonge, mais étant mauvaise menteuse, c'était visible qu'elle mentait ou caché quelque chose :

- Mais encore, fit Barbe Blanche.

- Heu bien..., hum... je... « L'angoisse, c'est un crime que j'ai commis ou quoi ? Remarque se sont des pirates, donc ils volent, c'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ose pas leur avouer, c'est stupide... ».

Devant la gêne évidente de sa fille, il la détailla minutieusement cherchant un indice, dire qu'elle rentrerait tard était une chose, mais il voulait une explication.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Amandine fut épargnée, puisqu'elle ne disait rien, elle mangea rapidement et se coucha étant impatiente de dormir pour retrouver Alicia.

Et miracle, le matin arriva vite, Amandine s'habilla, mangea en 4ème vitesse avant de quitter le Moby Dick en prenant soin d'écrire un mot sur son absence.

Elle retrouva Alicia au même endroit :

- Dis-moi combien tu veux.

- Oh tu es revenue ? S'étonna l'enfant.

- Bah oui pourquoi ? Demanda Amandine.

Alicia avait un sourire triste :

- Parce que personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je fais, j'ai pas d'amis, expliqua t'elle.

- Pourquoi tu sembles être adorable, s'étonna la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté d'Alicia.

- Parce que tout le monde se moque de moi et de ce que je fais...

- Si ce n'était pas admirable ce que tu faisais, je ne serais pas venue à toi, fit Amandine, s'ils se moquent de toi c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux.

- Oui c'est vrai, fit Alicia en souriant comme rassurée par les paroles d'Amandine.

- Alors tu m'apprends.

- Oui !

- Tu veux combien ?

- 10 Berrys, ça me permettra alors d'acheter ce que je veux depuis des mois.

Amandine lui en donna 20 :

- Bah j'ai dis 10, fit l'enfant.

- Oui, mais je t'aime bien, je ne resterai pas longtemps ici que 3 semaines, mais tu veux bien qu'on soit amie ?

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama l'enfant toute contente.

- Oui, répliqua la jeune femme en tendant la main.

- Youpi j'ai une amie !

Alicia lui fit un gros câlin et s'empressa d'enseigner l'art des perles à son amie.

Alicia avait un livre sur comment faire des bijoux, il fallait suivre les schémas et être patient :

- Whaou t'es trop douée, fit Alicia en ayant des étoiles dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Normal j'ai une bonne maîtresse.

Alicia ria joyeusement, elle avait une frimousse toute mignonne, elle devait avoir 7 ans, des cheveux châtain bouclés encadrés son petit visage angélique.

Midi approcha rapidement, même trop vite au goût des deux amies :

- Je dois retourner chez moi, papa et maman m'attendent.

- Vas ! On se retrouve demain ici ?

- Oh voui alors ! Et je te montrerai où acheter des jolies perles.

- D'accord.

- T'es trop gentille.

Alicia lui étreignit les jambes, Amandine la souleva et la porta pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue :

- Je suis pas trop lourde ?

- Non, répondit Amandine avec le sourire.

- T'es trop forte, parce que mon papa il peut presque put me soulever.

- Normal tu deviens grande.

La jeune femme reposa l'enfant et vit s'éloigner la petite, puis elle se dirigea vers le restaurant.

Le gérant était ravi, le nombre de client avait augmenté en un jour, la voix de la jeune femme avait atteint les oreilles de pas mal de monde.

Et beaucoup voulait l'entendre, c'est donc avec une pression supplémentaire qu'Amandine se mit à chanter.

Elle faisait vivre les chansons avec beaucoup d'émotions et de sensibilité, touchant beaucoup de cœurs.

On l'applaudit à la fin de chaque chanson, l'intimidant un peu, quand le gérant la paya qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de voir ses gains plus que triplé :

- Vous devriez entrer dans la chanson, votre voix est magnifique, tenez voila votre part 1000 Berrys.

- Tout ça ?

- Bah oui ma petite demoiselle, c'est bien mérité, dommage que vous partiez d'ici quelques temps, mais on va profiter de chacune de vos prestations.

- Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir et ça me touche énormément.

- Allez, rentrez, votre père va s'inquiéter, ria le gérant.

Amandine rangea les billets dans ses poches et marcha rapidement vers le Moby Dick assez contente.

Faire tout ça était très bénéfique, premièrement il y avait son amitié avec la petite Alicia, ensuite, cette nouvelle passion, elle allait réaliser des bijoux et acheter tout le nécessaire.

Après travailler lui faisait gagner de l'argent, mais surtout elle était en contact avec des gens, ça l'aidait à vaincre sa peur des hommes et à être moins timide.

Bref Amandine ne voyait que des points positifs, quand elle rentra, autant dire qu'elle avait fuit son père, elle cacha son argent avec ses vêtements.

Pas qu'elle avait peur qu'on lui vole, elle avait peur qu'on découvre qu'elle travaillait :

- Oui, c'est complètement stupide de penser ça, soupira Amandine, j'espère ne pas t'avoir manqué mon petit Azur.

Ce dernier chantonna quand elle lui fit un bisou, quelqu'un entra, c'était son père, il referma la porte et avança vers sa fille :

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais depuis hier ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en douceur.

Amandine avait l'impression d'être prise en faute, alors elle baissa la tête :

- Tu vas peut-être te moquer de moi ou mal le prendre puisque tu es un pirate, commença Amandine.

- C'est à ton père que tu parles, pas au pirate que je suis, rétorqua ce dernier.

- Puis j'ai peur que tu sois en colère, enfin pas forcément, ça dépends de comment tu vas interpréter tout ça...

- Tu fais beaucoup de suppositions, tu n'as pas fais de bêtise ?

- Hein ? Non ! Évidemment que non ! Répondit rapidement sa fille.

- Alors ?

- Je travaille, murmura à peine Amandine.

- Tu peux répéter plus fort, répliqua Barbe Blanche qui avait à peine entendu.

- Je travaille, répéta t'elle en évitant le regard de son père.

Il la regarda de biais, alors qu'elle tournait au rouge brique, il éclata de rire :

- Je te crois, mais plus sérieusement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu travailles.

- Parce que...

- Parce que quoi ?

Mais elle resta muette, Barbe Blanche n'insista pas, il savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais avait du mal à comprendre le pourquoi elle travaillait...

Elle resta dans le silence malgré les innombrables questions de ses frères de cœur.

Donc le lendemain comme les deux jours passés Amandine se rua dehors pour rejoindre la petite Alicia, qui trépignait d'impatience :

- Bonjour, salua Amandine.

- Bonjour, on y va ?

- Oui fais-moi visiter, rit Amandine.

La petite fille montra plusieurs boutiques, dont une librairie Amandine s'intéressa à un livre en particulier, les modèles étaient tous très jolis alors elle l'acheta.

Puis, elles allèrent chez un marchant :

- Ah tiens ma petite Alicia, fit le commerçant.

- Bonjour, fit la petite fille.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas toute seule, qui est-ce ?

- C'est mon amie, elle s'appelle Amandine, répondit fièrement l'enfant.

- Bonjour monsieur, salua la jeune femme.

- Elle est venue pour s'acheter des perles, ça l'intéresse beaucoup comme moi.

- Oh je vois que ma petite cliente préférée vous a bien renseigné, dans ce cas approchez, je vais vous montrais tout ce que j'ai.

- Merci, Alicia est une fille adorable, fit Amandine au commerçant pendant qu'elle regardait un rayon plus loin.

- Oui, je ne suis pas mécontent qu'elle partage sa passion avec quelqu'un.

Alicia regardait en soupirant discrètement, Amandine curieuse se dirigea vers elle et regarda :

« Je vois elle ne peut pas s'offrir, même avec ce que je lui donné, il lui manque 85 Berrys maximum si elle n'a aucune économie ».

Amandine tapota l'épaule de la petite fille pour la tirer de ses rêveries :

- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Voui !

La petite demoiselle se précipita vers la sortie du magasin suivit de près par Amandine.

Elles s'installèrent sous un saule pleureur et regardèrent les modèles :

- Celui-là me plaît bien, fit Amandine, on le fait ?

- D'accord.

Alicia lui donna plein de conseils et d'astuces et plus d'une heure après, le bracelet était terminé :

- Attends je te le mets, fit Alicia, ça te vas trop bien.

- Merci, c'est quoi tes couleurs préférés ?

- Moi c'est le rose, le mauve et le parme, répondit Alicia.

- Moi c'est le bleu, le vert et le blanc.

- Voila pourquoi ton bracelet est tout bleu, comme l'océan, constata l'enfant.

- Hé oui.

- C'est comment le monde ?

- Tu aimerais voyager toi ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Amandine.

- Oui, ça doit être beau !

- En effet il y a de très belles îles, mais tu sais ce monde est aussi très cruel, alors si un jour tu voyages, sois prudente, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais c'est la triste réalité.

- Je sais et c'est pas gentil ! On devrait pas être méchant avec les autres, on devrait être gentil comme toi.

Amandine sourit, c'était bien des paroles d'enfants, qui n'avaient pas conscience encore de côté sombre et perfide qu'avait l'être humain.

- Oh, mais j'y pense, j'ai réalisé des peintures de paysage des îles que j'ai visité, ça te plairais d'en voir ?

- Tu dessines, s'exclama Alicia en se levant, oh oui je veux voir !

« Elle est si heureuse, elle doit en effet se sentir très seule, la séparation sera très douloureuse pour toutes les deux, mais je ne suis qu'au début de mon séjour oublions ça, ce n'est pas le moment ».

Elles discutèrent et rirent :

- Alicia, appela une femme.

- C'est maman !

- Oui, je crois qu'elle veut que tu y ailles.

- Tu seras là demain ?

- Oui, assura Amandine avec un grand sourire.

- Alors à demain, j'arrive maman.

Elle vit l'enfant s'éloigna et parler avec sa mère en faisant des grands gestes, elle devait raconter sa journée.

Amandine remballa toutes ses affaires et les rangea dans le sac qu'elle avait prit avant de partir.

Elle s'étira et se leva, elle prendrait son service d'ici une petite heure, lui laissant largement le temps de déjeuner.

Ainsi après son repas, elle rechanta, encore et encore, elle avait prit de l'assurance, elle le sentait bien, à force d'enchaîner les titres c'était normal.

C'est donc avec 1200 Berrys qu'elle repartit :

« Ça ne cesse d'augmenter, je dois dire que le restaurant était plein à craquer aujourd'hui, je n'ose pas croire que c'est juste pour m'entendre ».

Elle rentra avec encore une fois le regard curieux de tous, mais elle resta de marbre quand on lui posait des questions.

Amandine continua ce rythme et c'est donc pour en savoir plus, que Barbe Blanche envoya Marco suivre de loin sa fille dès le lendemain.

Déjà quand il vit Amandine rire avec une petite fille, il trouvait ça attendrissant et curieux, elles étaient occupées à faire quelque chose.

Toutes les deux étaient penchées sur un livre et à côté d'elles, des éléments non identifiables étant donné la distance, jonchés au sol près d'elles :

- Bizarre, père m'avait dit qu'elle travaillait..., souffla Marco pour lui-même.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elles se séparent, là il vit qu'elles prenaient des chemins différents, alors il suivit Amandine et la vit entrer dans un grand établissement :

- Ça serait là qu'elle travaille, dans un restaurant, bon c'est déjà pas un hôtel, puis j'imagine mal Amandine vendre son corps comme père le craignait.

Il s'approcha en toute discrétion et entendit des applaudissements puis une voix mélodieuse :

- Oh elle chante, avec beaucoup d'assurance d'ailleurs, père c'était bien trompé, sourit discrètement Marco avec un petit rire.

Il l'écouta tout le long de sa prestation afin de vérifier jusqu'au bout qu'il n'y avait quand même rien de louche.

Quand il vit Amandine sortir, il attendit 1 minute avant de rentrer et de parler au dirigeant de l'établissement.

Ainsi il put poser des questions et avoir ses réponses, sauf une, pourquoi elle travaillait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, mais là seule Amandine pourrait les éclairer.

Marco partit donc en direction du Moby Dick et fut vigilent quand il monta à bord, il ne voulait pas qu'Amandine comprenne qu'elle avait été suivit.

Sa bonne étoile voulut qu'elle ne soit pas sur le pont, elle était dans le réfectoire, son père lui, attendait :

- Elle chante ? S'étonna son père, mais soulagé d'apprendre qu'il s'était fait beaucoup trop d'idées.

- Ouais, mais après j'ignore pourquoi elle travaille, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra nous répondre, par contre elle ne nous avait pas mentit, elle était bien avec une petite fille le matin. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre d'ailleurs.

- Marco je veux que tu informes tout le monde, qu'on ira la voir demain.

- Je suis pas certain qu'elle apprécie, si elle ne nous a rien dit, c'est qu'elle avait peut-être de bonnes raisons.

- Hé bien nous ferons comme si nous ignorions qu'elle se trouvait là, répliqua son père.

- Mouais, je m'attends au massacre..., fit Marco pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

Pourtant Marco dut s'exécuter, c'était un ordre de son capitaine, donc il informa tous les commandants, surtout 2 en particuliers.

Le lendemain sans se douter de rien Amandine fit comme à son habitude et la journée passa vite, c'était la fin d'après-midi, il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure à chanter.

Et c'est en pleine chanson, que son père ses frères et ses deux amants entrèrent, elle ne remarqua rien car elle avait fermé les yeux et mains jointes.

Mais quand elle termina sa chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et elle salua le public, mais ne les vit pas, car elle s'en alla, à la place des danseurs apparurent :

- Qu'est-ce que se sera ? Demanda un serveur à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

- Bière, répliquèrent les hommes.

- Dites-moi où est partie celle qui chantait ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Oh elle va revenir juste après que les danseurs auront terminés leurs numéros, répondit le serveur en comptant le nombre d'homme pour apporter les bières.

Il se retira, comme les danseurs, le public attendait les premières notes de musique qui annoncerait le retour d'Amandine, la scène était très vaste en plus d'être magnifique.

Les premières notes retentirent, des danseuses apparurent, mais pas d'Amandine, puis elle sortit presque de nulle part habillée d'une robe, de bottines et d'un chapeau noir qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Vista.

Quand elle commença sa chorégraphie avec d'autres danseuses elle ne vit rien, mais quand elle les vu entrer dans son champ de vision, son cœur rata un battement.

« Oh mon dieu l'horreur, bon te dégonfle pas, fait comme si ils n'étaient pas là, merde la poisse, je m'y attendais pas, ils ont dû me suivre, j'aurais pas dû être si floue ».

Amandine se concentra pour oublier que des regards familiers étaient posés sur elle, de toute façon dès qu'elle commença à chanter, elle en oublia presque son père et ses frères.

Là où elle stressée un peu c'était qu'elle allait chanter une chanson un peu osé, pas méchante en soit, mais qui pouvait être mal interprété à cause de son passé.

De toute façon c'était elle qui avait choisie les chansons, on ne lui avait rien imposée et puis elle était validée, elle ne pouvait pas la retirer, alors elle la chanta.

Amandine regarda discrètement son père et ses frères, c'était plutôt comique, Thatch avait la bouche grande ouverte et bavait presque.

Vista lui avait les sourcils arqués par la surprise, pour les autres commandants, c'était l'effarement total, un peu comme Thatch.

Pour son père, il était impassible jusqu'à elle vit un léger sourire :

« J'échapperais peut-être à la morale ».

Après 5 chansons entre dynamique, osé, romantique ou triste, Amandine partit pour changer de costume, depuis son succès, le gérant lui avait mit à sa disposition une palette complète de tenue de soirée.

Cette fois, elle revêtit une jolie robe en velours noir sans manche et fendu au niveau de sa jambe droite.

Elle mit juste un collier blanc autour de son cou, puis des escarpins noir vernis et retoucha son maquillage avant de boire un peu.

- Le trac, je vais devoir en plus apparaître à côté de papa et non sur la scène, on souffle et on respire. Mince la musique des danseurs prend bientôt fin, faut que j'y aille.

Amandine se leva et sortit de sa loge et se dirigea vers une porte, où elle en sortit, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la scène et ne la voyait pas.

La mélodie retentit et elle commença.

Tout le monde se retourna, les projecteurs centrés sur elle, elle marcha lentement comme la musique, son père était pour dire vrai à sa droite et à 5 mètres d'elle voir même moins :

_Perdón si no supe decir_

_Que lo eras todo para mí  
Perdón por el dolor  
_

Amandine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues suite à la proximité de son père et ses frères dès qu'elle prononça la première syllabe.

_Perdona cada lágrima  
Yo sé que no merezco más  
Pero si no te tengo aquí, no sé vivir  
Quédate conmigo, no te vayas Perdóname  
_

Elle commença à marcher dès le début du second couplet, et avec un doigt elle traça le sillage des larmes.

_Si no supe amarte amor  
No era mío el corazón  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol  
_

Elle marcha en faisant des gestes simples, comme le voulait la chanson et chanta avec une voix un peu nouée pour donner de l'émotion à la chanson.

_Ya no hay recuerdos del ayer  
Sólo las horas en tu piel, amándote  
Quédate conmigo, no te vayas Perdóname_

_Si no supe amarte amor_  
_No era mío el corazón_  
_Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo_  
_Si no estás no sale el sol_

_Y ahora que te veo marchar_  
_Sé que no te voy a olvidar_

Elle arriva et monta sur la scène tout juste pour dire le dernier mot pendant plusieurs secondes.

Plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour l'applaudir pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans respirer.

_(Si no supe amarte amor)  
Si no supe amarte amor  
(No era mío el corazón)  
No...  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol  
_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa son père et les commandants qu'elle avait fuit du regard depuis qu'elle les avait remarqué.

_Y ahora que te veo marchar  
Sé que no te voy a olvidar  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol  
_

A la fin de la chanson on l'applaudit comme jamais, quelques femmes pleuraient d'émotions et applaudissaient ravies.

Amandine salua son public encore une fois :

- Merci, dit-elle avec un fin sourire timide.

Le public réclama une autre chanson, car quand elle les remerciait c'est qu'elle avait terminée, la jeune femme ne sut trop quoi faire, car son père et les commandants ne semblaient pas près de partir.

Sauf qu'elle avait épuisé son stock de chanson, donc c'était de rechanter une nouvelle fois une chanson, c'était à elle de décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit avant de secouer un peu la tête :

- Ayant finit ma prestation, je vous laisse choisir la chanson que vous voulez écouter de nouveau, dit-elle dans le micro.

C'était unanime, chaque client avait écrit sur un bout de papier le titre qu'ils voulaient et étant majoritaire, elle ne put que s'incliner :

- Bon, je crois que vous pouvez remettre, dit-elle en s'adressant au gérant, Entre vous deux.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, que faire, car elle voyait bien 2 personnes s'étrangler avec leurs boissons et surtout des sifflements venant des autres commandants.

Quand la musique retentit, elle se lança et oublia les regards :

_Parce que j'ai froid, parce que je tremble  
Je m'en vais me blottir entre vous deux  
Parce qu'il fera noir dans ma chambre  
Je m'en irai dormir entre vous deux  
_

Comme prévu il eut des sifflements.

_Il n'y a que votre amour qui peut me faire croire à l'amour  
Et que votre présence qui me délivre du silence  
Parce que le silence m'agresse  
Je l'étoufferai sans cesse entre vous deux_

_Parce que je crains la terre entière_  
_Qu'en dehors de la guerre, y'a que vous deux_  
_Parce que je crois à la prière_  
_Et que seules vos voix chante pour dieu_

_Il n'y a que vos regards qui brillent à l'ombre d'aujourd'hui  
Que vos souffles tranquilles et que vos gestes réfléchis  
Au milieu d'un monde en colère, j'irai fermer les paupières  
Entre vous deux ! Entre vous deux !  
Entre vous deux ! Entre vous deux !_

_Parce que vous êtes toujours là_  
_Quand même la nature ferme les bras_  
_Et parce que filtré par vos yeux_  
_Le ciel me paraît toujours aussi bleu_  
_Que pour me sentir mieux_  
_Il suffit de vos mains sur mes cheveux_

_D'un amour aussi tendre, aurez vous su m'apprendre_  
_Peu à peu_  
_A vous dire adieu_

_Parce que j'ai froid, parce que je tremble_  
_Je m'en vais me blottir entre vous deux_  
_Entre vous deux! Entre vous deux!_  
_Entre vous deux!_

Tout le monde l'applaudit, elle resalua le public et sourit timidement et gênée, elle se retourna et s'en alla dans les coulisses.

Barbe Blanche et ses hommes virent plusieurs hommes la poursuivre pour diverses raisons, soit l'autographe, soit pour qu'elle reste ou encore pour la draguer.

Amandine émit un petit cri de surprise elle releva sa robe et courut et s'enferma dans une pièce, enfin ce qu'elle crut.

Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était retombée par là où elle était rentrée quelques minutes plus tôt c'est à dire près de la table de son père.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, alors elle fit la chose la plus grotesque et la plus inimaginable et se jeta sous la table des commandants et de son père.

Il était temps car la porte fut défoncée pour faire apparaître une horde d'homme qui chercher la belle demoiselle.

Barbe Blanche se leva de toute sa hauteur et défia du regard ces grossiers personnages à avancer.

N'étant pas fou personne n'osa défier l'homme le plus fort du monde, donc tout le monde se retourna, tous les commandants se levèrent pensant qu'Amandine avait réussi à partir :

« Hein ils partent sans moi, pas possible j'en ai percuté aucun, dans ce saut de désespoir et personne m'a remarqué. Ah non Vista toi tu restes là, pensa la jeune femme ».

Elle tira sur sa cape avant qu'il se lève il baissa les yeux Amandine lui pria le silence :

- Bon tu viens Vista ? Demanda Ace puisqu'il était le dernier à ne pas se lever.

- Oui, oui, marmonna Vista, sous ma cape, dit-il à Amandine.

Autant dire que tout était une question de timing, il était aussi dans un coin un peu sombre donc elle se cacha derrière Vista :

- Accroches-toi à moi, conseilla Vista.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Fais ce que je te dis, tu tiens à ce qu'on voit tes jambes et qu'on te repère ?

- Heu non.

Amandine obéit et se cramponna aux vêtements de l'épéiste, franchement faire un truc pareil pour échapper à une horde d'admirateur il faut le faire.

Donc Vista sortit le plus rapidement possible et un malheureux coup de vent eut raison des deux épéistes :

- Elle est là, s'exclama quelqu'un.

- Merde, murmura-t-elle, ahhhhhhh.

Elle sentit qu'on lui tirait les jambes, c'était Vista, alors pour éviter de tomber elle l'agrippa et entoura son cou de ses bras.

Il courra avec elle sur le dos, ça devait donner une image assez comique :

- Je vous rends la robe demain, cria Amandine.

- C'est pas le moment, s'exclama Vista.

- Mais je ne suis pas une voleuse, se défendit-elle.

Les commandants s'étaient retournés quand l'inconnu avait crié qu'Amandine n'était pas loin, puis ils virent Vista avec Amandine sur le dos en train de piquer un sprint.

Autant dire qu'une fois passé, les autres commandants et Barbe Blanche firent barrage :

- Pas touche à ma fille, s'exclama Barbe Blanche.

- Ah... votre fille... pardon...

Les hommes filèrent, puis les pirates éclatèrent de rire face à ces trouillards, ils coururent tous pour rejoindre le Moby Dick où Amandine devait les attendre avec son garde du corps.

* * *

X3 MDR Barbe Blanche est comme Thatch, il est pas possessif et protecteur MDR !

J'ai oublié donc j'édite au sujet des chansons, il s'agit de :

Quedate conmigo de Pastora SOLER

Entre voux deux de Lynda LEMAY


	20. Chapitre 20

Et voici un autre meugnon chapitre =3

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Une soirée pleine de surprise.**

Vista relâcha les jambes d'Amandine pour la libérer, puis il s'abaissa pour que qu'elle ne descende pas d'un étage, il était 2 fois plus grand qu'elle quand même.

Une fois pied à terre, Amandine souffla :

- Ça va ton dos ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, ça t'arrive souvent ?

- D'être coursée ? A vrai dire c'est la première fois, répondit-elle.

- Tu fais pas les choses à moitié. Non, mais comment t'as fait pour atterrir sous la table ? Demanda Vista effaré de ne pas l'avoir vue.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir, ria Barbe Blanche.

- Pour répondre à ta question papa, disons que quand tu t'es interposé dans le restaurant quelques instants avant, je me suis carrément dans un moment de désespoir et de panique totale jetée sous la table. Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour n'en percuter aucun et pour attirer l'attention de personne, ça a bien faillit se retourner contre moi, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Mais si elle baissa la tête c'était surtout pour caché son gros sourire, qui signifiait « est prête à avoir un fou rire ».

Elle ne tient plus elle ria à gorge déployée, le comique de la situation était inimaginable :

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Marco.

- C'est le comique de la situation, réussit-elle à dire avant de rire de nouveau.

Son rire était communicatif tous ceux qui ne rigolaient pas c'est à dire tout le monde sauf Amandine, rirent eux aussi, en repensant à tout ce qui venait de passer.

- Je vais mourir, gémit Amandine qui avait mal au ventre.

Quand son rire se calma elle se massa les côtes et ses joues et s'essuya les yeux :

- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, reprit Amandine.

- Maintenant j'ai une petite question, commença Thatch, pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles là-bas ? Personnellement on ne comprend pas pourquoi tu y vas.

Amandine détourna le regard gênée et soupira, Thatch qui d'habitude mettait l'ambiance venait de la casser :

- Très bien, dit-elle lassée, vous allez juste vous moquer de moi, voir ne pas comprendre...

- Allons, allons, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se moquerait de toi, tempéra Vista.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que vous êtes des pirates et que vous n'aurez pas la même perception que moi..., commença Amandine.

- Accouches, s'exclama Thatch.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte, ça sera un peu dur pour moi, rétorqua Amandine, si je travaille c'est pour... financer un projet, mentit-elle habilement. « Je préfère dire ça, que dire c'est pour ne pas vous demander de l'argent ».

- C'est tout ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

Amandine hocha la tête, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que la discussion était loin d'être finit :

- Et en quoi on va avoir une perception différente de la tienne ? Demanda son père.

Amandine se crispa, elle était coincée, sa phrase n'avait pas vraiment de sens :

- Heu... bon d'accord, souffla Amandine prise au piège, c'est parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime demander et encore moins de l'argent pour pouvoir acheter quelques trucs. Déjà que l'autre fois ça m'a gêné pour le dessin, marmonna t'elle en repensant à Calla. Alors je me suis mise à travailler, c'est con je sais, maintenant si je dis que vous aller pas forcement comprendre mon point de vue, c'est parce que les pirates sont réputés pour voler et vous vous l'êtes.

Elle avait dit tout très rapidement avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre pour s'enfermer en même temps qu'elle acheva son explication.

L'Empereur se massa les paupières, il avait du mal à comprendre sa fille, elle s'était ruée dans un silence pour si peu ?

- Très timide ma gamine, s'exclama Barbe Blanche.

Il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas rire de la situation qui était ridicule, ses fils étaient pour certains étonnés, pour d'autre au bord de la crise de fou rire, surtout Ace.

Pour d'autres, comme Vista plutôt attendrit :

- En même temps elle a 20 ans la petite, elle veut son indépendance, défendit Vista pour faire taire certains. Allez sort de là princesse, dit-il en toquant la porte.

- Non !

Déjà elle se changeait, car elle avait froid malgré sa robe et puis ça l'avait mise tellement mal à l'aise de tout dire, qu'elle en pleurait, bien que silencieusement.

Elle se calma et se démaquilla en soupirant avant de se rincer le visage et de se regarder dans le miroir tête baissée.

Elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer, c'était son père, qui lui fit signe de la main de le rejoindre.

Elle le suivit, il s'installa sur son lit avant de la soulever et de lui arracher un petit cri de surprise et de peur, pour l'installer à ses côtés :

- Suis-je donc à ce point effrayant ? Demanda son père amusé.

Amandine bouda plus contre elle-même que contre son père, mais un peu quand même, il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux :

- Timide, je peux mieux comprendre ta réaction sur Calla, mais tu n'as pas à hésiter et avoir peur comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu risques à demander ? De plus je tiens à subvenir à tes besoins je suis ton père.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux bleus de la jeune femme, elle soupira bruyamment, son père lui essuya ses larmes et l'attira à lui pour la consoler :

- Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils.

- Je sais c'est ridicule...

- A toi de me répondre si tu le veux, mais tu veux financer quoi ?

- Disons que j'ai vue une petite fille faire une activité manuelle, ça m'a attiré et donc je la vois tous les matins d'ailleurs et elle me donne des conseils.

- Et tu fais quoi ?

Amandine se releva et alla chercher dans ses tiroirs quelque chose, son père attendit :

- J'ai réalisé ça, dit-elle baissant la tête et en montrant un bracelet qui lui avait demandé 2 heures de travail.

Barbe Blanche faillit plaisanter en disant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de bijoux pour qu'elle en fasse, mais ne dit rien, elle leur avait dit à son anniversaire qu'elle aimait bien fabriquer des choses.

Elle était donc manuelle, mais c'est vrai qu'il la voyait souvent s'ennuyer, elle terminait vite le peu de tâche qu'on lui confiait alors qu'elle en demandait.

Alors il se ravisa, elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour casser son ennui, avant qu'ils arrivent sur l'île combien de fois elle leur avait demandé si elle pouvait les aider et combien de fois on lui avait répondu non...

Il fallait qu'il en parle sérieusement avec ses fils, ça n'allait pas si sa fille s'ennuyait, car cela voulait dire qu'elle éprouvait une certaine tristesse.

- C'est très jolie, fit son père, tu es très doué avec tes mains.

- Merci, murmura Amandine qui s'était attendue à d'autres remarques, je dois avouer que ça m'a prit 2 heures pour le réaliser.

Barbe Blanche regarda le bracelet puis sa fille :

- Tu t'ennuies à ce point ici ? Demanda son père.

Amandine hocha timidement la tête, oh ça oui, elle avait fini depuis un moment le livre de Marco et l'avait relu déjà par 2 fois.

Il y avait bien ses entraînements avec Thatch et Vista, et Azur qui la sortaient de l'ennui, mais après, c'est vrai que ne rien lui confier l'attristait.

En plus de trouver ses journées interminables.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire sur le bateau ?

Amandine releva la tête surprise et plein d'espoir, ça se lisait :

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé..., avoua sa fille.

- Bon je te laisse réfléchir et tu me diras quand tu auras une idée, je vais en discuter avec mes fils pour qu'ils ne te laissent pas de côté. Mais je veux que tu comprennes une chose, ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma fille qu'on ne te confie rien, c'est parce que ces derniers temps, nous jugeons tous que tu as besoin de repos. Mais comme tu sembles vraiment t'embêter je pense qu'il est temps que nous remédions à cela.

On toqua à la porte et c'est un Thatch avec un gros sourire qui apparut :

- Le dîner est servi, s'exclama t'il joyeusement.

- Très bien, répondit l'Empereur des mers.

Le paternel et sa fille le suivirent, bien que cette dernière se cachait derrière ses cheveux.

Elle se sentait tellement idiote et ridicule qu'elle remercia silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir donné des cheveux aussi longs.

Quand elle s'installa, elle n'osa pas relever la tête, elle n'eut pas tout à fait tord, puisqu'on la fixait.

Autant dire qu'elle picora et que si elle en avait la possibilité Amandine serait sortit en 4ème vitesse.

Quand vient le dessert, elle se dit qu'elle n'en avait plus que pour une poignée de minutes à rester en la présence de ces regards insistants.

Puis son regard fixa son dessert, avant de s'éclairer :

« Mais oui, j'avais aimé cuisiner avec Thatch, je n'ai qu'à faire ça, réalisa t'elle en dévorant le plat sucré ».

Après elle sortit rapidement du réfectoire, en chemin elle fut tiré vers une salle, on plaça une main sur sa bouche et un bras autour de sa taille.

Amandine releva les yeux et vit Vista, qui ferma la porte avec son pied dans un mouvement élégant, elle constata qu'ils étaient dans les appartements du commandant :

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Il la libéra et alla s'asseoir et l'intima de venir près de lui, Amandine hésita et s'approcha timidement avant de s'installer aux côtés de l'épéiste :

- Tu es vraiment attendrissante, tu sais ? Commença Vista.

Il lui tendit une rose rouge, que la jeune femme prit avant d'en respirer le parfum :

- Je comprends ton besoin d'indépendance, même si c'est inconscient, on t'a privé de ta liberté pendant 15 ans, être indépendant c'est être libre. Et même si tu n'en as pas conscience, tu en as besoin pour te rassurer et te prouver à toi-même que tu es libre, moi j'interprète tout ça comme ça... J'en ai fait part aux autres, car je ne te cache pas que beaucoup étaient perplexes et surpris. Mais quand je leurs ai dis ça, ils ont compris, car il y avait un fond de vérité, tu n'as pas à craindre les moqueries, et donc...

Vista encadra le visage d'Amandine de ses mains avant de les plonger dans ses cheveux pour lui dégager le visage :

- ... ne te caches pas derrière ce rideau de cheveux, termina t'il avec un sourire.

Elle rougit violemment, il se pencha tout en la fixant du regard, Amandine était hésitante à l'embrasser, c'est donc l'épéiste qui prit l'initiative de combler les derniers centimètres lentement pour lui laisser le choix de se rétracter ou non.

La jeune femme répondit au baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, pendant que ce dernier l'installa sur ses jambes pour une meilleure aisance.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la demoiselle et l'autre effleurait ses jambes, Amandine s'écarta le souffle court et regarda Vista lui sourire tendrement, il lui frôla des doigts sa joue gauche :

- Je t'aime, murmura la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi, susurra Vista avant de relever le visage de sa tendresse et de l'embrasser.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte, Amandine voulait tellement que ces moments soient à jamais figés, que ça ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Être loin de tous les problèmes, des dangers, emprisonnée dans cette bulle protectrice qu'était les bras puissants de Vista, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au baiser.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un doux gémissement de plénitude, pendant que l'épéiste prit soin de l'effleurer dans la plus grande des délicatesses :

- Hé Vista..., commença Fossa.

Amandine sursauta à cette entrée et vira au rouge cramoisi, le 5ème commandant fusilla du regard l'intrus :

- On frappe avant d'entrer, persifla Vista.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, fit Amandine d'une voix gênée et tremblante avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Pas un mot, avertit Vista, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Désolé, répondit le 15ème commandant, tu sais bien qu'on a pas l'habitude de frapper.

- Maintenant si, donc... c'est pour ?

Amandine claqua la porte de sa cabine et resta contre celle-ci le souffle court et le cœur palpitant, elle jura d'avoir fuit et d'avoir été vue.

« Heureusement que ce n'était pas dans une autre position compromettante, mais pour moi ça me suffit, j'espère que Fossa ne va rien dire, et que Vista ne m'en voudra pas d'être partit ».

A avoir courut comme ça, elle était complètement essoufflée, sûr que tous ceux qui l'avaient croisés sur son passage s'étaient posés des questions.

Elle prit son pyjama et alla se doucher pour se calmer en prenant bien soin de vérifier que la porte fermait.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain son père qui avait dû arriver entre temps, la regarda de biais :

- Quelle mouche t'as piqué pour courir comme ça ?

- Je peux ne pas répondre ? Demanda Amandine dans l'espoir qu'il lui accorderait le silence.

- Très bien, après tout je crois que ce soir je t'ai assez fais parler, accorda son père avec un fin sourire.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle soulagée.

Elle s'installa sur son lit et prit son livre pour créer ses bijoux, elle ne savait pas trop si elle en commencerait un ce soir.

Mais rien ne l'empêchait de voir les modèles, alors Amandine feuilleta son livre jusqu'à trouver une jolie broche en forme de rose :

« Ça ça va être pour Alicia ».

Elle sortit son matériel sous le regard de son père, qu'elle avait complètement oublié et sortit des perles de couleur rose.

Et la jeune femme entreprit le délicat tissage, Barbe Blanche l'observa quelques minutes avant de la laisser seule, préférant ne pas la déranger.

Et c'est 1 h 30 plus tard qu'Amandine s'étira contente d'avoir finit son chef d'œuvre :

- C'est gratifiant je trouve de réaliser les choses soi-même, j'espère que ça lui plaira, je lui donnerais le jour de notre départ.

Elle rangea tout son bazar et s'allongea sur son lit, elle tourna son regard à droite et constata que son père n'était plus là :

- Bon je crois que je vais me coucher, dit-elle en baillant.

Amandine s'endormit, quand Vista rentra un peu plus tard pour lui parler, tout était calme, il la trouva au pays des songes, il sourit.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui murmurer « bonne nuit » à l'oreille, il lui laissa la rose rouge près d'elle.

Et il ressortit, allant rejoindre les autres qui jouaient aux cartes et l'attendaient, Amandine ouvrit les yeux.

La jeune femme posa quelques doigts sur sa joue, elle s'était réveillée quand il l'avait embrassé et rougit, elle sourit et prit la rose pour la respirer.

Puis elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur sa joue, elle regarda et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle gifla sa joue et hurla une énorme araignée se baladait sur elle.

Amandine la voyait en train de grimper son bras malgré qu'elle le gigotait dans tous les sens, enfin quand l'affreuse bestiole tomba, Amandine courra vers la porte et la ferma, tout en hurlant de peur.

Tout l'équipage avait accouru en l'entendant hurler, ils la trouvèrent en train d'avoir des sursauts.

A vrai dire elle se débattait, elle avait l'impression que l'araignée était encore sur elle, elle trembla comme une feuille.

Barbe Blanche entra dans sa cabine l'alluma et ne trouva rien en apparence, Amandine par contre elle avait vue malgré l'obscurité l'araignée se diriger vers elle.

Elle hurla et sauta dans les bras du premier venu c'est à dire Marco.

Tout le monde regarda fixement par terre, puisque le regard de la jeune femme était rivé dessus et quand ils découvrirent l'affreuse coupable lorsqu'Ace éclaira le sol, il eut plusieurs réactions.

La première celle d'entendre crier Amandine de peur en voyant la bête noire.

La deuxième l'étonnement.

La troisième celle de rire :

- T'as peur de ces petites bestioles ? Ria Ace en la prenant par une patte.

Et il eut la mauvaise idée de l'approcher de la jeune femme qui se débattait dans les bras de Marco pour s'éloigner de l'affreuse bête et comble du malheur l'araignée mordit Ace qui la lâcha.

Celle-ci tomba sur le visage de jeune femme avant de tomber dans sa chemise, Amandine hurla comme jamais, elle se débattit, faisant tomber Marco.

Elle se releva tout en sautant sur place et ôta à la grande stupeur de tout son haut ne laissant voir que son soutien gorge, avant de sauter dans l'eau.

- Ace espèce de crétin, s'écria Thatch en l'assommant.

Pendant que Thatch s'occupait d'Ace, Vista lui plongea pour aller récupérer la pauvre Amandine et il la remonta sur le bateau :

- C'est bon, elle a eu son compte comme Ace, précisa Marco en se massant le bas des reins.

- Tiens la moi, fit Vista à Kindew en lui donnant la pauvre jeune femme bien vivante, mais toujours sous le choc.

Vista se dirigea à son tour vers Ace pour l'étriper :

- Recommence jamais ça abruti, fit Vista d'un air menaçant après lui avoir donné un bon coup sur la tête.

Autant dire qu'il fut difficile pour les hommes de ne pas regarder la jeune femme qui était en partie dénudée, montrant ses jolies formes là où il fallait.

Amandine était complètement KO et déconnectée, là les regards qu'on avait sur elle était le dernier de ses soucis.

Elle était totalement livide et pétrifiée, ce qui la ramena à la réalité c'est un éternuement de sa part, elle était en train de prendre froid.

Ses deux amants la regardèrent et laissèrent pour « mort » le pauvre Ace qui comptait 2 énormes bosses sur la tête :

- Quelle idée d'avoir sauté à l'eau ? Demanda Thatch.

- Pour la noyer si elle était toujours sur moi, répondit Amandine mécaniquement encore apeurée.

Il comprit mieux sa réaction de se prendre un bain de minuit :

- Elle est vraiment morte ? Demanda Amandine craintivement.

- Oui, assura Marco.

Barbe Blanche arriva avec une serviette qu'il avait prit soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignées ou d'autres bestioles et la donna à Amandine :

- Tu devrais aller te changer avant de tomber malade, conseilla son père.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais autant dire qu'elle regarda scrupuleusement au-dessus de la porte, par terre, elle avait vraiment peur.

C'était presque trop, mais si c'était une phobie chez elle, malheureusement c'était un peu normal.

C'était d'ailleurs ça qui avait permit à tous les hommes de se retenir de rire, par contre là où cela n'avait plus était drôle c'était quand Ace avait lâché l'araignée sur la demoiselle.

En même pas une seconde elle était devenue blanche d'horreur retenant ses cris, quand la bête noire marchait sur son visage.

Et puis une peur restait une peur, donc raison de plus pour ne pas se moquer de la jeune femme qui était sous le choc.

Après avoir inspecté les lieux, Amandine prit des vêtements secs et alla une nouvelle fois sous la douche pour ne pas attraper la crève et enlever le sel sur sa peau.

Quand elle ressortit, elle n'avait aucunement envie de dormir et encore moins dans son lit, alors elle décida de rejoindre les autres.

Ils étaient tous repartit à leurs jeux, alors quand ils virent Amandine pointer le bon de son nez ça les surprenaient sans les surprendre.

- Je peux rester avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Viens là, s'exclama Thatch en lui montrant une place près de lui et Vista.

- Vous jouez à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse en s'installant près de ses chevaliers servants.

- Poker, là père nous bat depuis le début, on le soupçonne de tricher, répondit Vista.

Étant donné les Berrys qui s'entassaient devant l'Empereur des mers, Amandine n'était guère étonnée que des soupçons planent sur son père :

- Il s'agit de faire la meilleure combinaison de carte, continua Vista en lui montrant et en lui expliquant les règles. Tu veux essayer ?

Amandine haussa les épaules, Vista lui céda sa place le tour suivant et regarda ses 5 cartes.

Et décida de miser gros, effrayant les 9 autres joueurs, Vista la regarda de biais, il se demandait si elle avait bien comprit les règles du jeu.

Mais tout le monde fit de même, c'était pas une débutante face à des experts qui allait les battre, donc ils misèrent à leur grande erreur, car quand Amandine abattit ses cartes :

- Quinte flush, dit-elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclamèrent les hommes en se levant pour regarder de plus près le jeu de la jeune femme.

- Hé si, ria Amandine en récupérant les mises.

- Je crois que je vais la laisser continuer alors, ricana Vista.

- Profiteur, s'exclamèrent les autres.

- Les mauvais perdants, souffla Vista en riant doucement.

Le tour suivant, Amandine eut un full, gagnant la manche et au troisième tour, elle misa gros, tout le monde préféra ne pas suivre, mais quand elle montra son jeu :

- Coup de bluff, dit-elle en montrant son jeu d'une nullité absolue.

- Merde on s'est fait avoir, marmonna Fossa.

Quand elle eut ses cartes elle les regarda discrètement et les donna à Vista qui fut plus content d'avoir un jeu assez bon :

- Elle triche c'est pas possible.

- Hé oh, à action ou vérité je vous rappelle que j'ai pas eu de chance je n'arrêtais pas d'être désignée, faut bien que j'ai de la chance à un moment donné, se défendit Amandine.

Finalement ce fut Vista qui gagna, mais que grâce à Amandine :

- Je crois qu'ils vont l'avoir mauvaise pendant un moment, plaisanta Vista en marchant à côté de la jeune femme en sortant de la salle de jeu pour aller se coucher.

- J'espère bien que non, ça m'embêterais d'être en froid avec eux.

- Tiens, dit-il.

- Hein ? Mais j'en veux pas, s'exclama Amandine en redonnant à l'épéiste les Berrys qu'ils avaient gagnés.

- C'est quand même grâce à toi, donc tu les prends, et sache que je te les aurais donnés de toute façon, dit-il avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de répliquer.

- Merci, mais non.

- Bon alors les 3 quarts.

- Non !

- Les 4 quarts.

- Ce qui revient à dire que tu veux tout me donner, mais non !

- Dit donc t'es dure en affaire, on va couper la poire en deux, tu gardes la moitié et point barre !

Amandine finit par accepter, puis elle regarda Vista, puis le sol, ce dernier ne manqua pas de voir ce regard hésitant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'épéiste.

Amandine vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls et murmura :

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Il la regarda interloqué :

- Je sais que tu as encore peur, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il y ait d'autres araignées.

- S'il-te-plaît, supplia t'elle.

Vista la regarda, le fait qu'il y avait des personnes qui arrivaient, le décida, il prit Amandine par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa cabine.

Il ferma cette fois-ci à clé, qu'il avait retrouvé, il lui intima le silence, elle n'était pas sensée être là après tout.

Puis le commandant disparut dans une pièce voisine avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, avec un pantalon plus décontracté et torse nu.

Amandine détourna les yeux le rose aux joues, elle n'avait pas pensée à ce petit détail en demandant de dormir avec lui, le commandant sourit en posant ses affaires.

Il s'installa sur le lit où Amandine était assise au bord à l'opposé de lui, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être à ses côtés. Il dégagea l'oreille droite des cheveux de la jeune femme :

- Tu peux encore partir, dit-il mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

Amandine bloqua sa respiration quand elle le sentit derrière lui et lui parler, elle secoua la tête, souhaitant rester quand même.

Il lui caressa le cou, créant d'agréables sensations chez elle et le fait d'avoir son souffle lui caresser sa peau augmenta davantage cette sensation de bien-être.

Elle succomba quand il l'embrassa centimètre sur centimètre son épaule et son cou.

Il ceintura sa fine taille de ses bras et continua de l'embrasser, pendant qu'elle soupirait doucement :

- On n'ira pas plus loin, susurra-t-il par prévention.

Elle hocha la tête, préférant pour le moment les caresses et les baisers, elle ne se sentait pas prête à aller plus loin.

C'était agréable, elle sentit des chatouillis au creux de son ventre et soupira d'aise, Vista lui caressa à travers son pyjama ses côtés.

Pyjama d'une très jolie couleur turquoise qui allait très bien avec la pâleur de la peau de la jeune femme.

C'était en deux pièces et à manche longues, seules les épaules étaient découvertes, ça devait être du coton supposa l'épéiste, tant par la douceur du tissu.

Il continua d'embrasser le cou de la jeune femme qui se laissa complètement choir contre lui, elle commençait à se pincer les lèvres.

« Ça me reprends, pensa t'elle, je ne vais pas faire comme l'autre fois et m'évanouir ? ».

Vista continua et accentua la pression de ses caresses, il voulait la voir monter au 7ème ciel, il s'allongea et elle dû suivre le mouvement, pour être toujours dos contre son torse.

Il mit une main contre la bouche de la jeune femme pour étouffer ses cris, pendant qu'il continuait.

Amandine se retenait de gémir et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son plaisir, Vista lui susurra des mots d'amours en continu, créant d'agréables frissons chez la demoiselle.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle se tendit et s'arqua, avant que son corps se détende et retombe lourdement contre le torse de l'épéiste.

Il s'arrêta laissant la jeune femme reprendre son souffle, il enroula son doigt dans une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme et les respira, une odeur sucré et fruité s'en dégageait :

- J'aime beaucoup le parfum de ton shampoing, ainsi que celle de ta peau, susurra t'il.

Amandine se retourna et le regarda, elle rougit en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de l'épéiste, des yeux dont la couleur tirait vers le violet foncé.

Le cœur de cette dernière battait à tout rompre, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, toujours aussi timidement.

Vista répondit à son baiser toujours avec douceur, tout en dessinant dans le dos de la jeune femme des petits cercles.

Elle commençait à avoir chaud au niveau de son bas ventre, mais elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin, son corps devra attendre.

Vista passa une main dans les cheveux et une autre sous le haut du pyjama pour sentir la peau du dos de la jeune femme avant de la basculer, pour être au-dessus d'elle.

Il s'écarta de ses lèvres pour la contempler et lui caressa son doux visage :

« Comment a t'on pu maltraiter une aussi magnifique, gentille et douce jeune femme ? Aussi belle autant physiquement qu'intérieurement ».

Amandine aussi le détailla, il était tellement imposant presque sévère du visage et si doux et tendre c'était très contradictoire comme mélange, mais elle aimait.

Vista libéra ses cheveux qu'il maintenait en partie avec un élastique avant d'embrasser la jeune femme qui gloussa par les chatouilles que procurer les cheveux de son amant.

Elle les écarta et les maintint entre ses doigts, ils étaient doux et fins, elle resserra son étreinte le voulant au plus près d'elle, elle se sentait ainsi en sécurité.

Vista continua ses longues caresses partant de la jambe jusqu'au côté gauche de la jeune femme qui gémit de plaisir durant leur embrassade.

Amandine le repoussa gentiment pour respirer un peu, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, savourant le silence.

Puis leurs lèvres s'unir une nouvelle fois, l'épéiste continua de prodiguer à sa dulcinée le plus doux des traitements, il la sentit gesticuler, avant de la voir partir au 7ème ciel.

Il vit ses beaux yeux bleu papillonner, son visage rouge tant par le plaisir que par la gêne et le souffle court, il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant d'ajouter :

- Tu veux dormir ? Fit Vista.

Amandine hocha la tête, Vista tira les couvertures sur eux, il se mit sur le côté et regarda Amandine qui s'était mit plutôt sur le ventre. Puis elle changea de position faisant comme son amant pour mieux voir à son tour.

Il passa un bras derrière elle et l'attira à lui, elle se blottit tout contre lui, avant de s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, sous la chaleur apaisante des bras de son épéiste.

Le lendemain matin Amandine fut réveillée en douceur par des caresses très appuyées sur son dos, Vista la massait.

- Hum, gémit Amandine.

- Bonjour ma belle, murmura Vista au creux de ses oreilles.

- Bonjour, dis-moi tu réveilles souvent les gens en leur faisant des massages ? Demanda la jeune femme sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- Seulement quand se sont des demoiselles répondant au nom d'Amandine Newgate, susurra Vista.

- Je me disais aussi...

Il continua et elle se laissa fondre :

- Tu sais bien les faire, murmura la belle qui commença à se réveiller tout doucement.

- Maintenant tu sais à qui t'adresser, plaisanta Vista.

- Hum oui, dit-elle en soupirant de plaisir.

- Pour être franc tu étais toute tendue, mais avec ton passé et les événements qui ont suivit, rien d'étonnant à tout ça.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Demanda la jeune femme en décidant d'ouvrir ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

- Au moins une bonne heure.

- Si longtemps ? Il est quelle heure au juste ?

- A peine 9 heures, ne t'en fais pas pour la petite fille que tu dois rejoindre, mais en attendant je vais profiter de toi encore un peu, si tu permets.

- Oui je te permets, surtout si tu continues à masser comme un dieu.

Il ria doucement à ce compliment et continua pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme, il s'arrêta et pour lui écrire des lettres :

- T.U.E.S.M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E, devina t'elle Amandine réfléchit 2 secondes pour former la phrase, tu es magnifique.

- Oui, susurra Vista en lui embrassant la joue avant de s'asseoir.

Amandine en fit de même et s'étira, Vista lui tournait presque le dos, très saillant d'ailleurs, elle aussi voulait lui donner un peu de plaisir.

Lui et Thatch en faisaient tellement, qu'elle se sentait comme redevable, puis elle avait ce sentiment un peu nouveau, elle voulait essayer de donner du plaisir.

Donc elle s'approcha et apposa ses mains sur ses larges épaules lui intimant de rester assit et de ne pas se lever comme il voulait le faire, il releva la tête et la regarda.

Elle le massa à son tour d'abord au niveau des épaules, avant de descendre et de remonter, elle fit ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant de poser ses mains sur le bas du ventre de Vista et de remonter celle-ci jusqu'à ces épaules.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou :

- Tu n'es pas obligée...

Amandine posa ses doigts fins sur les lèvres de ce dernier, pour lui quémander le silence, elle continua son cheminement et embrassa cette peau ferme.

Elle fit descendre ses mains et caressa les côtés du commandant avant de les faire remonter dans le dos et de faire suivre à ses mains le chemin inverse.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur la bouche en s'installant sur ses jambes, ses mains parcourant lentement plus par timidité le torse de l'homme qui l'étreignit tout en douceur.

Il lui dévora littéralement ses lèvres et la douceur des mains de sa dulcinée étaient indéfinissable, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Amandine sursauta en silence et Vista roula des yeux, pourquoi encore une fois à un moment pareil ?

- Va dans la salle de bain et caches-toi, susurra t'il.

Amandine se précipita sans un bruit dans la pièce voisine en faisant attention à fermer la porte silencieusement.

Elle s'assit par terre et écouta, le stress prit possession d'elle :

- Ça va ! Ça va ! Marmonna Vista en ouvrant, Thatch qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Amandine fut rassurée de savoir que c'était que Thatch, bon il ferait peut-être une crise de jalousie s'il la découvrait, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'était déjà ça.

- Père s'est vite endormi hier et donc il n'a pas vue Amandine retourner se coucher, donc la première hypothèse c'est qu'elle soit partie, mais aujourd'hui c'est plus tôt que les jours précédents. Sans compter qu'elle n'a pas laissé de mot.

- Pour le mot comme tout le monde sait ce qu'elle fait, elle a peut-être cru inutile de nous prévenir de quand elle rentrerait, répliqua Vista.

- J'y ai pensé, mais non, j'étais de garde ces 3 dernières heures et donc elle n'est absolument pas partie et Marco qui était de garde hier soir ne l'a pas vu revenir dans sa chambre, donc...

- Donc quoi ? Demanda Vista.

Thatch entra et ferma la porte de la chambre de son camarade :

- Donc soit elle s'est volatilisée, soit elle est ici.

- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle serait là ?

- Oh peut-être parce que nous sommes ses amants si elle n'est pas avec père, on peut supposer à juste titre qu'elle se tournera soit vers moi, soit vers toi. Bon alors j'ai raison ? D'ailleurs, il flotte dans l'air comme un parfum très féminin tu ne trouves pas.

Thatch s'approcha d'un pas décidé de la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit, Amandine ne pouvait se cacher, donc elle attendit, tête baissée et tracassée.

Il eut un silence très gênant, où Amandine ne savait plus ou se mettre :

- Bon tu as gagné, admit Vista, il se trouve qu'elle avait peur de retourner dans sa chambre à cause de ce qui s'est passé.

Thatch se retourna et l'écouta :

- Et donc elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait dormir là, content ?

Thatch se retourna vers la belle et avança d'un pas impérieux avant de relever le visage d'Amandine, on il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude.

Elle rougit devant Thatch qui semblait la déshabiller du regard, regard neutre par ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était en colère ou non, jaloux ou pas.

Amandine déglutit appréhendant la suite des événements, il posa son pouce sur ses lèvres et en dessina les contours.

Thatch glissa la main qui était sous le menton de la jeune femme vers sa nuque pour l'embrasser, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surprise, mais finit par répondre :

- Très satisfait, répondit Thatch à Vista.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise de jalousie ? Demanda Vista.

- Il me semble, dit-il en contournant la jeune femme pour se tenir derrière elle, que elle ne peut pas de diviser, donc non.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'obligea à relever la tête pour le regarder :

- Je ne supporterais pas de la voir triste et malheureuse pour si peu, pas ma princesse, souffla t'il.

Amandine ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement, elle avait tellement eu peur qu'il réagisse mal, c'était le gros inconvénient d'un amour à 3 :

- Je vois que j'en ai stressé une, constata Thatch avec un large sourire.

- Il y a de quoi, murmura t'elle.

- Parce que j'ai remarqué ton absence, j'ai prétexté à père que tu étais sortit faire une course, il est actuellement au réfectoire, je te conseille donc de t'habiller et remonter sur le navire.

- Remonter ? Mais j'y suis dessus, protesta Amandine.

- Pas avec ton pouvoir, tu peux demander ce que tu veux, donc tu vas t'habiller avec ce que je t'ai subtilisé et tu fais ce que je te dis, mais attention à la prochaine fois princesse.

Thatch secoua un sac avec quelques les vêtements en question, Amandine s'en saisit et regarda ce que Thatch avait prit pendant qu'il se retirait de la salle d'eau.

Amandine ferma derrière elle et s'habilla, elle mit son pyjama dans le sac et elle coiffa ses cheveux grossièrement, ça allait ils étaient à peine décoiffé.

Ensuite quand elle ressortit, fin prête, là elle vit Thatch agiter un objet bien à elle, sa brosse :

- Encore, s'étrangla Amandine, mais tu arrêtes de me chiper mes affaires.

- Pas ma faute si tes cheveux sont si long, doux, ondulés, parfumés.

Il lui prit une de ses mèches, qu'il enroula autour de l'index :

- Mais arrête avec mes cheveux, je vais finir par les couper, moi, gémit Amandine.

- Quoi tu leurs ferais ça, mais ne les entends-tu pas supplier de ne pas les couper ? Dit-il à genoux en tenant les mains de la jeune femme.

- C'est surtout toi que j'entends supplier, rétorqua Amandine.

- Faut bien que je sois leur porte parole, sourit malicieusement Thatch.

- Comment ça encore ? Intervint Vista.

- Bah une fois il voulait me coiffer, j'ai dû accepter sinon il ne me rendait pas ma brosse.

- Hé hé, j'avoue en avoir bien profité, ria le 4ème commandant, hé Vista rends-moi ça.

Vista lui avait prit la brosse, Amandine le regarda suspicieusement :

- Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, supplia la belle.

- Faut voir, s'amusa Vista.

La jeune femme abattit une main contre son visage, il n'y avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre :

- Mais vous êtes des gamins ma parole, marmonna t'elle, Generosity meeting amène-moi au village.

* * *

Brrr sale bête ! J'ai _**HORREUR**_ des araignées


	21. Chapitre 21

Pour mes fidèles qui continuent cette fic voici la suite ^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Brusque séparation.**

Aussitôt elle disparut et réapparut dans une petite ruelle pour déjà éliminer le premier problème la raison de son absence ce matin dans son lit et l'absence évident de mot.

Elle prit le chemin pour aller sur le Moby Dick en soupirant, elle passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour ranger son pyjama contenu dans le petit sac, avant d'aller au réfectoire pour manger un morceau.

Elle y trouva son père qui la regarda bizarrement, elle se regarda et ne trouva rien d'anormal :

- Tu n'as rien, rassura son père.

- Ah !

- C'est juste que Vista et Thatch te regardent et complotent quelque chose, expliqua Barbe Blanche avec un petit sourire.

- Hein ?

Amandine se retourna et les vit en train de lui sourire, un sourire qui semblait en dire long, elle les regarda suspicieusement avant de s'assoir près de son père :

- Oh et sinon bonjour, rétorqua t'elle tout d'un coup.

- Bonjour à toi ma fille, pas trop mal dormit.

- Ça a été, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle voyait ses deux hommes rirent, elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas tout ce rire.

La jeune femme les voyait bien en train d'établir un plan « diabolique » pour sûrement la coiffer.

C'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle adorait même, mais... mais, en fait, rien du tout :

« Franchement des fois je me comprends pas, songea Amandine, peut-être que... c'est lié à ce souvenir... Quand j'y repense j'étais à la suite d'un rêve heureux, malheureuse, ça doit être ça, arrête d'y penser ».

Amandine mangea mais eut soudain comme un tic, elle n'arrêtait pas d'entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux.

Ensuite elle les replaçait derrière l'oreille, un autre moment elle tenait une mèche et la relâcha.

Ce n'est que quand elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait de biais qu'elle se stoppa :

- Hé... hé..., ria t'elle gênée avant de s'enfuir.

- Père on doit traduire ça comment ? Demanda Marco.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Thatch, Vista venez ici, avez-vous une explication étant donné que vous complotiez en n'arrêtant pas de la regarder, interrogea Barbe Blanche.

- Sur ce coup là nous en savons autant que vous, c'est à dire rien, répliqua Thatch.

Il était malheureusement sincère, et puis eux aussi s'étaient posés des questions, car l'attitude d'Amandine ne cherchait pas à attirer les regards et à séduire, c'était différent.

La jeune femme devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, avoir repensé à ce souvenir, qui la rendait malade, elle essaya de le chasser, mais rien à faire.

Alors elle prit au plus vite ses affaires de peinture et pour créer des bijoux afin de voir Alicia et de penser à autre chose.

- Amandine, s'exclama la petite fille toute contente.

- Coucou, j'ai amené mon matériel pour dessiner et quelques dessins, on s'assoit et je te les montre d'accord.

- Voui, s'exclama l'enfant.

Alicia la tira vers leur saule pleureur et elles s'installèrent, Amandine lui montra quelques dessins :

- Whoua tu dessines vachement bien, fit Alicia des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Merci, tu veux que je te dessine quelque chose ?

- Tu peux me dessiner sous l'arbre ?

- Bien sur, tu veux que je me dessine aussi ?

- Tu peux te dessiner ? Demanda Alicia admirative.

- Oui, sourit Amandine, alors installes-toi et ne bouge pas d'accord.

- D'accord.

Alicia se cala contre l'arbre pendant qu'Amandine la dessinait, elle n'oublia aucun détail, c'était fulgurant la précision qu'elle avait :

- Voila je t'ai terminé, viens à côté de moi je vais t'expliquer comment on dessine.

- T'es trop forte !

- Merci.

Amandine se lança dans une longue discussion où elle expliquait pourquoi elle faisait ceci et cela, Alicia était passionnée.

Puis vient la couleur, Alicia dévorée des yeux cette belle image qui prenait vie un peu plus à chaque fois qu'Amandine ajoutait une couleur, une nuance.

Quand Amandine acheva son œuvre elle le signa et écrivit un mot pour Alicia :

- Voila pour toi, dit Amandine en lui tendant le dessin.

- Pour ma petite Alicia, signé Amandine Newgate... T'es la fille de Barbe Blanche, s'exclama Alicia.

- J'ai hésité à mettre mon nom, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas mon père, c'est peut-être un pirate, mais je ne porte pas son emblème, je suis juste sa fille, mais pas une pirate. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que tu ne dois pas me juger sur mon nom, ce ne serait pas juste, car sans connaitre mon identité tu m'as trouvé gentille et moi aussi et cela même si tu m'avais dis être la fille de mon pire ennemi, dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce.

- C'est vrai que tu es gentille, avoua la petite Alicia, le dit pas à mes parents, mais j'aime trop Barbe Blanche, parce que tu vois il protège les gentilles personnes plus faibles. Et tu vois il traite bien ses hommes, quand j'ai vue Barbe Blanche sauver Ace et toi j'ai adoré, car il aime son équipage, ses fils comme il dit, il protège ses enfants.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses dit-moi.

- Parce que je veux être comme lui plus tard, je veux aider les autres, et tu sais il a eu raison de te sauver car tu es trop gentille, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Marine voulait te tuer, t'es pas méchante.

- Tu apprendras en grandissant que les hommes sont loin d'être justes, certains le sont, mais beaucoup te jugeront à cause de ton sang, ton nom et ton statut. Or je pense qu'il faut juger la personne pour ce qu'elle est, ainsi que ses actes, ça serait beaucoup plus juste. Tu vois on voulait m'exécuter parce que je porte le nom de mon père, seulement pour ça alors, que je n'avais fait de mal à personne, on m'en a, à vrai dire plutôt fait.

Alicia lui fit un câlin :

- Pour moi t'es mon amie, même si t'es plus grande que moi, je t'aime bien. Dis-moi Amandine, tu penses que je pourrais rencontrer ton père ? J'ai toujours voulu le rencontrer et qu'il me raconte ses aventures.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout j'ai pas prit la robe et les accessoires que je dois rendre au gérant du restaurant. Donc va pour un détour, par contre je te préviens, il fait plus de 6 mètres tu vas te sentir petite, déjà que moi c'est pas terrible alors toi imagine.

- Whouaaaaa c'est un géant ton papa, s'exclama Alicia. S'te plait je veux le voir.

Elle tourna autour d'Amandine :

- Oui, aides-moi à tout ranger pour qu'on parte plus vite, ria Amandine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Alicia s'active en 4ème vitesse :

- Tu es pressée de le rencontrer dit donc, remarqua la jeune femme.

La jeune femme transporta tout le matériel et se dirigea vers le Moby Dick :

- Il est trop grand, s'exclama Alicia en regardant le bateau.

- Faut bien, parait qu'il y a plus de 1600 hommes, répliqua Amandine, allez viens près de moi.

Alicia s'approcha de son amie et préféra car tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, elle se cacha derrière Amandine qui fit un petit détour dans sa chambre pour se décharger :

- Ils font peur, murmura Alicia à Amandine.

Cette dernière ria à cette remarque :

- Faut bien sinon, comment il ferait pour dissuader les méchants ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Elle prit par la main Alicia qui faisait bien attention de se camoufler derrière son amie, qui elle se dirigeait devant l'immense trône du roi des mers :

- Je te présente Alicia papa, j'ai appris à l'instant qu'elle était une de tes fervente admiratrice, annonça sa fille.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Barbe Blanche amusé de voir la petite fille se cacher.

- Mais c'est une montagne, murmura Alicia.

Tout le monde ria :

- Bah quoi, il est super grand, se défendit Alicia.

- Il y a des personnes encore plus grande que mon père tu sais, fit Amandine.

- Ah bon ?! S'exclama Alicia effrayée.

- Bon arrête de te cacher, je croyais que tu voulais en plus de le voir, lui demander qu'il te fasse les récits de ses quêtes, plaisanta Amandine.

- Mais il trop intimidant, fit Alicia en serrant les jambes de la jeune femme et en gloussant malgré tout, elle jouait les timides.

Barbe Blanche ria, il trouvait la petite Alicia adorable, il adorait les enfants, comment ne pas craquer devant les remarques encore innocentes d'une voix d'enfant ?

Il attrapa par le dos les vêtements d'Alicia qui poussa un petit cri aiguë en se sentant soulever.

Ensuite elle se sentit posée et quand elle regarda, elle était sur la jambe du pirate :

- Vous êtes trop grand, fit Alicia avec une moue adorable.

- Non, c'est toi qui es trop petite, rétorqua Barbe Blanche.

- Mais non j'ai que 7 ans, j'ai pas terminée de grandir, je mange ma soupe tous les jours pour grandir, même si c'est pas bon, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Il eut un nouveau rire, Alicia était attendrissante avec ses petites remarques :

- Je te comprends Alicia, moi j'ai toujours eu les soupes en horreur, lança Amandine.

- T'as vue c'est pas bon ! Renchérit l'enfant.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es si minuscule ma fille ! Fit Barbe Blanche faussement fâché.

- Je suis pas minuscule, je suis petite ! 1 mètre 60 c'est une taille tout à fait respectable pour une femme, tout le monde sait que les hommes grandissent plus longtemps que les femmes, se plaignit Amandine.

- Monsieur dites vous voulez bien me raconter une histoire, un jour je veux être comme vous à défendre les gentilles personnes, s'exclama Alicia.

- Alors tu y arriveras, s'exclama Barbe Blanche, j'adore les enfants. C'est avec plaisir que je te raconte une histoire.

- Youpi ! Gigota Alicia toute heureuse, je sais pourquoi vous êtes grands, c'est parce que vous avez un grand cœur gros comme ça.

Barbe Blanche sourit à la petite fille et commença le récit sous l'œil attendrit de tout le bateau, Alicia quant à elle buvait chacune des paroles de l'Empereur des mers.

- Je vais rassurer ta maman, prévint Amandine au bout d'un moment coupant le récit de son père, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète.

- Ne lui dis pas où je suis, elle n'aime pas les pirates, ça lui fait peur.

- Je lui dirais que tu es avec moi, t'inquiète.

Amandine prit la robe qu'elle portait la veille avec les accessoires et prit un peu d'argent pour manger dehors, une fois parée elle partit déjà en direction de la maison d'Alicia :

- Bonjour madame, salua la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, où est Alicia ? Demanda la mère inquiète.

- Ne vous en faites pas elle est avec mon père, il lui raconte une histoire, je suis venue pour vous dire qu'elle risquait de revenir plus tard, elle est complètement suspendue aux lèvres de mon père, l'histoire semble la passionné.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle adore lire, dites-moi je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine de moi, mais... est-ce que vous ne seriez pas la fille de ce Barbe Blanche ? Vous ressemblez beaucoup à ces avis de recherche, plus ça va plus, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes sa fille.

- Et vous madame quelle réponse voudriez-vous entendre ? Parce que i possibilités soit je vous dis la vérité, soit je vous dis ce que vous voulez entendre. Avant de vous répondre sachez que j'estime qu'on ne doit pas juger les personnes pour leurs noms, leurs sangs ou statuts. Si je vous dis que oui je suis bien la fille de Barbe Blanche est-ce que vous continuerez à accepter que je vois votre fille qui est adorable et que j'aime beaucoup et sachez que s'est réciproque ?

La femme ne répondit pas :

- Très bien, souffla Amandine, je vais vous la ramener si ça peut vous rassurer, mais très franchement personne ne lui veut du mal et encore moins mon père. Il aime les enfants de la même façon que vous vous aimer votre fille, il est incapable de lui faire du mal.

- Je ne veux rien savoir,rendez-moi ma fille, ordonna sèchement la mère d'Alicia.

Amandine courut vers le Moby Dick et revint les lèvres pincées :

- Je suis désolée Alicia, ta mère m'a reconnu et elle a vite compris que j'étais la fille de Barbe Blanche, elle n'est pas tranquille et elle veut que tu rentres.

- Oh non ! C'est pas juste.

Amandine alla dans sa chambre et revint tout aussi rapidement auprès de l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant elle :

- Alicia, il est possible que tes parents refusent que l'on se revoie, alors, je voulais te donner ceci, expliqua Amandine en lui offrant la broche.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Oui, caches la, tes parents pourraient te la prendre et la jeter, ça serait dommage.

- Merci.

Alicia lui fit un câlin, Amandine prit le dessin qu'elle lui avait dédicacé :

- Bon bah alors en revoir monsieur, s'exclama Alicia en allant faire un bisou sur la joue de l'Empereur.

La jeune femme souleva l'enfant et partit pour retrouver la mère, qui l'attendait de pied ferme avec son mari :

- Qu'aviez-vous en tête hein ? Demanda le père, vous vouliez la convertir à vos idées de la piraterie, vous êtes une belle manipulatrice.

- Je pourrais me taire, mais ça suffit, quand j'étais avec Alicia nous parlions que de perles, alors certes je vis avec mon père mais sachez une chose, je ne suis pas une pirate. Et notez bien que je désapprouve les actes barbares de la piraterie, je suis désolée Alicia de tout ce qui vient d'arriver. Sachez que je me suis liée d'amitié avec votre fille, je ne lui veux aucun mal, ni à vous, ni à personne, j'ignore comment vous convaincre. Mais je vous en pris ne la punissez pas, je vous pris de me pardonner d'avoir rencontré votre fille. Toutefois garder bien ça en tête, je n'ai menti à personne je n'ai manipulais personne. Le fait de ne pas avoir dit quel était mon nom ne constitue pas un mensonge ! Si vous le voyez comme ça et bien c'est fort dommage, au revoir, madame, monsieur, Alicia...

Amandine tourna les talons en direction du restaurant si les parents d'Alicia avait mal réagit, elle se doutait que le gérant et les clients aussi.

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand elle apprit que le gérant n'avait rien contre elle :

- C'est gentil de m'avoir tout ramené, vous êtes une fille honnête ça se voit, vous êtes droite, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité à vous prendre.

- Vous êtes gentil, mais vos clients ? A cause de ça vous allez sûrement en perdre et cela à cause de moi. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans tout ça, c'est le regard dur des autres.

- Je vous comprends et malheureusement oui, je vous aime bien, mais les affaires doivent aussi tourner, vous me comprenez, peu de monde veulent encore vous voir. Enfin, tenez quand même, parce que vous avez fait une prestation magnifique hier soir.

Il lui donna une enveloppe assez lourde et un cadeau, Amandine ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit des billets de Berrys :

- Mais...

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, je vous conjure d'accepter.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Amandine.

- Parce que je vous apprécie, allez ouvrez-moi mon présent que je sache si vous aimer.

Amandine déchira le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boite qui révéla un magnifique collier avec des roses, la jeune femme toucha du bout du doigt les fleurs et remercia le gérant :

- Je vous en pris, si un jour vous repassez sur l'île je vous accueillerais avec joie, d'ici là ça se sera tassé.

- Encore merci, murmura la jeune femme avant de partir.

Cette dernière décida de passer voir le marchant de perles :

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Ah bonjour, répliqua le commerçant.

- C'est ça que veut Alicia ? Demanda Amandine.

- Oui c'est une très belle pièce, je n'en ai que deux, elle veut le parme.

- C'est un énorme sertis est-ce qu'elle vous à dit ce qu'elle voulait en faire ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, un collier qu'elle m'avait dessiné, attendez, ah le voila.

Amandine prit la feuille et vit ce que voulait faire Alicia :

- Ambitieuse, murmura-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

Amandine prit le sertis parme en forme de cœur et le deuxième qui était lui turquoise, elle prit ensuite d'autres petites choses qui étaient bien hors de prix pour une petite fille comme Alicia, mais pas pour Amandine.

- Voila je vous achète tout cela, mais attention, tout ceci n'est pas que pour moi, une partie est pour Alicia, je vous dirais quoi, pour l'instant je règle mes achats, combien je vous dois ?

- 435 Berrys, répondit le commerçant.

Amandine sortit de l'enveloppe plusieurs billets et régla le tout :

- Je voudrais que vous donniez à Alicia la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra tout ceci, en plus de cet argent, je pense que vous êtes honnête. Mais j'ai des pouvoirs et une capacité à demander ce que je veux pour que ce soit exaucé, donc je vérifierais que tout soit transmit si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez affaire à moi.

- Pas de soucis mademoiselle, j'ai eu ouï de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, le gérant est un de mes amis, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je transmettrais tout ça à la petite.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice, Amandine sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, heureusement qu'elle tombait aussi sur des gens bien.

C'est donc quand même attristé qu'elle rentra sur le Moby Dick en soupirant :

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ace en la voyant revenir.

- Les parents d'Alicia m'en veulent et presque toute la population à peur de la Terrible et sanguinaire Amandine Newgate, dit-elle, pff c'est complètement idiot de juger les personnes sur leurs noms. C'est juste la stupidité des gens qui m'agace.

Amandine entra dans sa chambre, et posa l'enveloppe et son collier, lorsqu'elle eut une idée, quand elle ressortit du pont elle s'installa sur la proue et visa la flûte traversière avant de jouer un morceau.

Alicia habitait près du port et la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle jouait de la flûte traversière, elle espérait qu'elle l'entende.

Ce fut le cas, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui accédait à un balcon et elle regarda le Moby Dick et vit Amandine qui se leva.

Amandine comme Alicia pleurait en silence, cette triste séparation, la jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna :

- Azur vient ici.

Elle le réceptionna et elle prit une feuille et de l'encre qu'elle avait prit en plus de son instrument :

_Une surprise t'attend, chez notre ami le vendeur de perle._

_Amandine._

Azur se vit ficeler le petit message à sa petite patte gauche :

- Tu veux bien transmettre à Alicia ce mot ? Demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau.

Azur s'envola, pendant qu'Amandine attendait bras croisés sur la proue, elle vit Alicia sortir de chez elle, la jeune femme voulait quand même voir comment réagirait Alicia.

Donc elle descendit du navire et attendit derrière la porte du commerçant écoutant aux portes :

- Amandine m'a demandé de te confier ça, c'est son cadeau, déclara le commerçant.

Alicia s'exclama de joie et de tristesse, Amandine décida d'entrer :

- J'espère que ça te fais plaisir, s'exclama t'elle.

- Oui, répondit la petite les larmes aux yeux en se précipitant vers les bras de la jeune femme.

- Écoute-moi Alicia, beaucoup ne m'apprécient pas à cause de mon nom, donc ces mots m'arrachent le cœur, mais il faudrait qu'on évite de se voir, expliqua Amandine.

- Non je ne veux pas, s'écria Alicia, tu es ma première et meilleure amie, je ne veux pas.

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'on ne pouvait rien faire.

- Comment ça ? Demanda l'enfant avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Escargophone, fut le seul mot que prononça Amandine.

Alicia suivit la jeune femme et achetèrent 2 escargophones et échangèrent leurs numéros :

- Voila, on pourra se parler, mais il faudra que tu fasses attention d'accord Alicia ?

- Oui, Amandine, murmura Alicia qui était un peu mieux.

- Alicia j'ai des pouvoirs qui font que je peux être dans un coma qui dure plus ou moins longtemps, mais sache que je te répondrais d'accord. Allez rentre chez toi.

C'est donc avec moins de peine sur le cœur et sans larmes qu'elles se séparèrent :

- Merci Azur, chuchota Amandine en réceptionnant sur son épaule le petit oiseau.

- Amandine, appela son père.

- Oui ?

- J'ai discuté avec mes fils, sais-tu où tu veux aider ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Tu leurs à vraiment dit que je m'ennuyais ferme et qu'il fallait arrêter de me prendre pour une pauvre petite chose fragile capable de se briser ? C'est pas faux dans un sens, mais je veux en être certaine, parce que moi personnellement il y a des jours je me demande finalement ce que je fais là...

- Père nous a tout dis, expliqua Marco, faudra pas venir râler si t'en a marre des tâches.

- Je sais, mais je suis désespérément ennuyée ici, au point de vouloir faire les tâches ingrates, personnellement si c'est possible, j'aimerais, comme la première fois j'ai beaucoup aimé, faire...

- La cuisine, la cuisine, répéta Thatch en croisant les doigts.

- Mais arrêtes de la vouloir rien que pour toi, s'exclamèrent les autres commandants.

Amandine éclata de rire :

- Pauvre Thatch, mais malheureusement je vais lui donner raison, papa je veux cuisiner, j'ai bien aimé avec Thatch et comme j'ai soif d'apprendre je me dis que c'est un bon domaine.

- Yes, s'exclama Thatch tout content.

- Mais comme ça ne me prendra pas toute la journée, poursuivit Amandine, j'ai eu l'idée de...

- Non tu restes avec moi, s'exclama Thatch en la tirant vers les cuisines.

Thatch prit la jeune femme sur son épaule pendant qu'elle gesticulait pour qu'il la repose :

- Reposes-moi tout de suite, THATCH !

- Non t'es toute légère, ricana Thatch.

- Si tu ne me reposes pas immédiatement, c'est des coups que tu vas recevoir, menaça Amandine.

Il emporta avec lui la jeune femme à travers le navire :

- On lui vient en aide ? Demanda Ace.

- Vaut mieux, ricana Marco, il est capable de la mettre au parfum.

- Franchement elle aurait pu se douter qu'il n'allait pas être indifférent, marmonna Vista en se massant les paupières.

- Oui, mais Amandine est encore un peu naïve et elle est loin de connaitre Thatch et ses habitudes, répliqua Barbe Blanche amusé, allons lui porter secours.

Thatch posa quant à lui enfin la demoiselle sur une chaise :

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fais tout un cirque ? S'exclama Amandine.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il tira sur son foulard et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui recula, ce qui fit pencher la chaise en arrière qui ne fut que maintenue par Thatch :

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura t'il en lui bandant les yeux, c'est juste un test.

- Hein ?

Amandine n'eut le temps de lui poser plus de question qu'elle devint aveugle et sentit quelque chose en bouche :

- Maintenant je veux que tu me dises ce que tu discernes ! Expliqua Thatch.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment le jeu de son amant :

- Thatch, répliqua Vista dans l'embrasure de la porte, tu devrais lui expliquer un peu mieux que ça, on connait tous ton niveau d'exigence, on sait ce qui arrive à chaque fois qu'un nouveau intègre les cuisines...

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Amandine en avalant ce qu'elle avait en bouche.

- Thatch est un cuisinier hors pair et met à rude épreuve qui veut intégrer sa cuisine et tu vas vivre un vrai calvaire durant ce qu'il appelle « test », expliqua Vista.

- J'estime que c'est mon rôle, tu veux manger de l'immangeable ? Demanda Thatch en évoquant le jour de l'anniversaire d'Amandine.

- Framboise, chocolat, cannelle et amande, répliqua Amandine en croisant les bras montrant qu'elle était prête.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire du cuisinier, mais le devina :

- Ça c'était facile, lança Thatch.

- Thatch, ne nous dis pas que tu vas oser..., marmonna Vista.

- On verra si elle me convainc avant ! Répliqua le 4ème commandant.

- Je te préviens Amandine, il va être sans pitié, que tu sois l'amour de sa vie ou pas, avertit Vista.

- Et bien j'attends Thatch de pied ferme, je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, sourit la jeune femme.

- Bon maintenant partez ou taisez-vous, elle doit se concentrer, coupa le cuisinier.

Amandine entendit des bruits de chaise, elle en déduisit que Vista et ceux qui l'accompagnaient, restaient :

- Ouvres la bouche, murmura Thatch.

Elle obéit et eux quelque chose de brûlant en bouche et de très épicé :

- Je veux le nom des 5 épices.

- Mais c'est immonde, fit Amandine en grimaçant.

- C'est un test, alors.

- Paprika, piment, gingembre, safran et...

Elle n'avait su discerner le 5ème, elle réfléchit :

- Tu veux regoûter ? Demanda Thatch.

- Oui, répondit Amandine.

Elle discerna les 4 épices qu'elle avait cités et se concentra :

- Origan et muscade, il n'y en a pas 5 mais 6, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Le 4ème commandant sourit, c'était une question piège :

- Je te donne un verre d'eau, précisa Thatch.

- Je préfère un verre de lait, avec tout le respect que je te dois, pour calmer une gorge enflammé par autant d'épice c'est du lait qu'il faut employer, pas de l'eau, corrigea Amandine.

Il s'arrêta et esquissa un sourire visible de tous sauf de la demoiselle :

- Alors tiens, mademoiselle, fit le commandant en lui tendant un verre attendant qu'elle le prenne.

- Merci.

Elle but une gorgé et grimaça :

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Thatch inquiet.

- Rien j'aime pas le lait nature, ça m'écœure, à ton avis pourquoi je me mets du chocolat de bon matin, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Puisqu'on parle chocolat, dit-il en se plaçant derrière Amandine, je veux que tu me donnes le nom de tous les aphrodisiaques que tu connais.

- Très bien, il y a le très célèbre chocolat, la muscade, la coriandre, la cardamome, la vanille, le gingembre, les clous de girofle, l'anis, la moutarde, la truffe, le café, le céleri, la verveine, le jaune d'œuf, la menthe, le réglisse, la sarriette, l'ail, l'asperge, le fenouil, les huîtres, le ginseng, les amandes, le champagne, les cuisses de grenouille, l'avocat...

Thatch était effaré, elle venait de lui en citer 25 en excluant le chocolat :

« Elle m'a mangé un bouquin ou quoi ? Pensa Thatch ».

- As-tu encore une autre question ?

- Qu'est-ce que l'_Actinidia deliciosa_ ? Demanda le commandant.

- Heu..., fit Amandine qui n'en savait strictement rien.

- Essayons encore qu'est-ce que le _Rubus idaeus _?

- Ça c'est la framboise, s'exclama Amandine se souvenant de sa mère elle qui lui avait tant appris.

- Dis-moi entre la tomate, la courgette, l'aubergine, la courge, l'avocat quel est leur point commun ?

- Le point commun de ces 5 produits est que ce sont tous des fruits et non des légumes, mais par convention on les considère comme des légumes. D'ailleurs on dit fruits et légumes juste pour distinguer le goût sucré, du goût salé.

Bon là Thatch était sur le cul, enfin presque il se tenait fermement à la chaise de la jeune femme, là elle l'épatait :

« Pas étonnant, si elle a fait la cuisine à ce misérable de Sengoku, elle a eu le temps d'en apprendre..., pensa Thatch ».

Le commandant posa fermement ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme qui sursauta :

- Dernière question, dit-il en se penchant vers son visage, quel est mon aliment préféré ?

Amandine ouvrit la bouche, elle n'en savait strictement rien, elle se creusa la tête et retira son foulard des yeux, avant de lever la tête, vers ceux de Thatch.

La jeune femme se leva et contourna la chaise et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du commandant qui rougit, il s'attendait à tout sauf à la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Autant dire qu'elle l'avait définitivement déstabilisé :

- Alors j'ai réussi ce test ? Demanda Amandine.

- Toutes tes réponses sont justes, si on exclut la dernière question, pour ce qui concerne l'_Actinidia deliciosa,_ il s'agissait du kiwi.

- Un nom si long pour un si petit fruit ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Hein, hein, ensuite dire que mon aliment préféré c'est tes lèvres... fallait oser.

Là c'est à Barbe Blanche et aux autres commandants d'êtres sciés de l'audace de la jeune femme :

- Quoi ? C'est une réponse comme une autre, se justifia Amandine en se pinçant les lèvres prête à rire devant l'air de ses frères et de son père.

- Je dois admettre que depuis que tu me l'as dit, ce n'est pas faux, tu m'embrasses ? Fit Thatch.

- Faut voir, charria Amandine, j'ai réussi ce test ou pas ?

- Oui, alors tu m'embrasses maintenant ? Demanda-t-il pour jouer.

- Non, répliqua t'elle, c'est pour te punir de m'avoir soulevé comme tu l'as fait !

- Grrrr, dit-il avant de la saisir.

Il l'attira à lui et la pencha, cette dernière cria de peur et se cramponna à lui pendant qu'il l'embrassait comme jamais devant tout le monde.

Amandine vira au rouge durant leur échange, Vista du intervenir ce qui ne plus pas à certains :

- Ah Vista fait disparaitre tes maudits pétales ! On ne voit rien !

- Non, Thatch arrêtes tout le monde te regarde, s'exclama Vista.

- Hum hum, dit-il en se détachant de la jeune femme.

Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et déclara ouvertement :

- Tu as bien raison tes lèvres sont ce que je préfère, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Il allait l'embrasser de nouveau, mais cette fois Amandine posa sa main droite contre la bouche du commandant :

- Mais arrêtes, s'écria la jeune femme.

Thatch la maintient bien contre lui pour libérer une de ses mains pour tenir le poignet de la jeune femme contre sa bouche afin d'embrasser le creux de cette main.

Amandine vit rouge quand elle sentit Thatch embrasser sa main, elle tenta de la lui reprendre, mais ce fut peine perdue.

- Arrêtes ! Hurla-t-elle.

Thatch s'arrêta et libéra la jeune femme de son emprise qui recula, ça se lisait dans son regard que malheureusement elle n'avait pas aimé cet échange.

Aussi elle partit en courant, Vista la vit partir, mais ne la retient pas, il jeta un regard assez méchant au 4ème commandant, avant de sortir et d'aller retrouver sa dulcinée.

Il la trouva en haut du mat, il entreprit donc de la rejoindre et de lui parler :

- Thatch est quelqu'un de très joueur, commença Vista en s'installant près d'elle, je pense très sincèrement que tu ne cherchais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je dirais que tu cherchais à le taquiner un peu, mais je crains que Thatch ne l'ai pas interprété comme ça. En tout cas, je dois t'avouer une chose tu es de loin celle, qui de mémoire, à le mieux réussit son test, d'une certaine façon tu l'as remis en place, surtout à sa dernière question... Très osé la réponse, mais... je dois t'avouer que c'était encore pour toi la meilleure réponse à lui fournir. Parce que pour dire vrai, il change constamment de réponse, tu lui as donné une réponse auquel il ne s'attendait pas, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu virer au rouge, mais c'était payant. En fait tu as un caractère bien trempé, je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais tu es tellement timide qu'on ne voit pas ton côté indomptable, c'est quand tu es venu à Marineford pour nous sauver que ça se voyait. C'est ce qui nous a en plus, tous déstabilisés... Donc je ne dis pas de ne pas en vouloir à Thatch, il n'aurait pas du faire ce qu'il a fait et encore moins devant tout le monde, toutefois je veux que tu tiennes juste en compte qu'il est très joueur, mais pas méchant. Si tu lui tends la perche, il va la saisir, hélas même si tu n'as pas conscience des conséquences que ça peu amener...

- Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ? Demanda doucement Amandine au bout d'un moment.

- Je pense surtout que c'est lui qui va s'en mordre les doigts, il n'en rate pas une tu sais, même s'il est un peu moins tout feu tout flamme, depuis qu'il est revenu dans le monde des vivants Thatch reste Thatch. Mais tu sais il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, jamais il te fera du mal, du moins pas volontairement.

- Est-ce... que c'est une bonne idée que je fasse la cuisine à ses côtés ? J'ai un doute maintenant, dit-elle.

- Crois-moi, il va se calmer maintenant, sans compter que même s'il est mon « supérieur » hiérarchique sur le navire, j'ai mon mot à dire, on forme un couple à 3. Alors je vais une fois qu'on se séparera, lui parler franchement, et lui dire ce que je t'ai dis, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal. Tu peux travailler avec lui il n'y a pas de problème, s'il se tient à carreau. Au pire tu m'appelles et j'accours pour sauver ma demoiselle en détresse, après tout je suis ton garde du corps, plaisanta t'il.

- Oui c'est vrai, murmura Amandine en souriant timidement.

- Puis-je vous prendre dans mes bras pour descendre du haut de ce mat ? Demanda Vista en s'inclinant devant elle.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

Il la souleva avant de sauter, Amandine se cacha les yeux en se sentant tomber, puis comme rien n'arriva, elle écarta ses doigts pour voir qu'ils avaient atterrit souplement sur le pont.

Vista sourit devant l'air apeuré de la jeune demoiselle qui savait pourtant à quoi s'attendre, quoiqu'il eu un doute l'espace d'un instant...

- Je veux bien recommencer, fit Amandine avec un grand sourire.

- Une autre fois princesse, là je vais parler à Thatch, murmura t'il en la reposant avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

XD Thatch ! Tu n'en loupes pas une toi alors !

Une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir =3 allez c'est noël !


	22. Chapitre 22

ShaunyBlackSheep : Merci.^^ Voici la suite.

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Les excuses de Thatch !**

Thatch arriva un peu plus tard dans la soirée dans le réfectoire, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine, Vista apparut à ses talons :

« Ça n'a pas du bien se passé..., songea la jeune femme en voyant la mine déconfite du 4ème commandant ».

Thatch s'installa près d'elle, le regard sur un point fixe devant lui, il semblait bien embêté. Amandine ne lui adressa pas la parole, pas parce qu'elle lui en voulait, mais qu'elle estimait que c'était à lui de parler.

Les heures qui avaient suivi l'événement, lui avait permit de réfléchir de son côté et de relativiser ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'avait pas à se jeter sur elle comme il l'a fait, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un homme qui n'avait qu'une envie la prendre sur le champ pour assouvir ses pulsions...

Le fait que Vista lui ait dit que Thatch était plutôt quelqu'un de joueur l'avait en partie aidée, mais elle avait eu peur sur le moment.

Quand elle se leva pour sortir de table, elle sentit le regard du commandant fautif, elle tourna légèrement la tête, mais déjà il regardait ailleurs, alors elle partit.

- Idiot va t'excuser, elle n'attend que ça que tu viennes pour parler en privé, marmonna Vista à Thatch.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour décider ce dernier, il la retrouva rapidement, posant une main sur une des frèles épaule de sa dulcinée.

Elle se retourna, le commandant était bien calme et penaud :

- Je voudrais te parler en privé, murmura t'il en l'évitant du regard.

Amandine le suivit dans une pièce où ils furent seuls :

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'homme.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, écoutes... je ne cherche pas des sous-entendus, ça ne m'étais pas venu à l'esprit, je disais ça comme ça, mais... je n'avais pas pensé que ça te ferait réagir de cette façon. La prochaine fois je ferais attention à ce que je dis.

- D'accord, mais c'est à moi surtout de ne pas sauter sur la première occasion...

- Alors on fait la paix entre guillemets ?

- Oui, souffla le commandant en l'attirant à lui pour l'étreindre.

Elle se laissa faire, cette fois-ci il y allait en douceur et non comme une brute, elle passa ses bras derrière le dos de son compagnon pour le serrer contre elle à son tour.

La demoiselle le regarda dans les yeux, il la fixa tout autant, s'isolant du reste du monde, un silence apaisant les entoura.

Amandine esquissa un léger sourire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de pencher le cou de Thatch pour lui quémander un baiser, auquel il répondit avec grand plaisir.

- Je t'aime, susurra t'il, pardonne-moi de n'être qu'un homme stupide et idiot.

- Je te pardonne alors, parce qu'en plus d'être stupide et idiot, tu es aimant, tendre, doux, serviable, jovial, amical, loyal...

- Oh oui continues ta liste, fit Thatch avec un sourire charmeur.

- Hum tu es un horripilant séducteur, auquel je n'ai su rester aux charmes et...

- Et..., souffla-t-il.

- Et que pour tout ça et des tas d'autres raisons je t'aime malgré que tu sois stupide et idiot, rit-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- Hum et moi, chuchota t'il, je t'aime parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie.

Elle se cala bien contre lui écoutant ses battements de cœur, elle se sentait protéger cette fois-ci.

- Amandine...

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime et mon rêve c'est de te chérir et te voir sourire, tu le mérites tellement.

Il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa tout en la fixant, cette dernière rougit, Thatch étira discrètement ses lèvres :

- Nous devrions partir sinon, les autres vont se poser un tas de question, fit le commandant en lui enserrant la taille.

- Alors dans ce cas il va falloir me libérer de tes bras.

- Hum... non tu es bien là contre moi.

- Oui, mais, si tu veux que nous sortions il va falloir que tu me libères, dit-elle amusé.

- Non, je suis un vil pirate et en tant que vil pirate je garde tout contre moi mon trésor, il va falloir te débattre belle enfant pour t'échapper de mes griffes.

Amandine entra dans son jeu et se débattit habilement pour lui échapper, elle courut vers la porte et en sortit en riant tout ce qu'elle savait.

Le 4ème commandant la poursuivait, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait avec un fou rire :

- Au secours, dit-elle tordue de rire en arrivant sur le pont.

Elle se dirigea vers l'immense siège de son père alors que le cuisinier arriva :

- Je t'aurais ! Dit-il.

Tout deux se tournait autour du trône sous les regards amusés de l'assemblée.

Mais Thatch était le plus fort à ce jeu là, aussi il arriva à l'attraper par la taille pendant qu'elle gesticulait.

- Ah non, s'exclama Amandine avant de tordre davantage de rire, non... c'est... pas drôle.

Son amant venait d'user de la plus grande faiblesse de sa tendresse, les chatouilles :

- Pourtant tu ris à gorge déployé, nargua Thatch qui n'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Arr...arrête... Tha... Thatch, dit-elle difficilement.

- Je suppose qu'on doit en conclure qu'il s'est fait pardonné, fit Fossa à Vista.

- Oui, assura Vista.

Au bout de quelques secondes le 4ème commandant s'arrêta le temps qu'Amandine puisse respirer, pour plus vite recommencer.

Alors qu'elle fit celle qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle elle tenta d'échapper à son amant qui referma ses bras sur elle :

- Belle enfant vous allez le payer au centuple, susurra Thatch pour que seule elle l'entende.

Elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait et n'obtenait aucune aide, son rire faisait plaisir à entendre ça changeait des sanglots.

Et puis, ils étaient un peu sadiques aussi, pirates oblige !

- A... Azur... au secours ! Cria-t-elle morte de rire.

Le petit oiseau apparut et tapa la tête du commandant avec le bout de son petit bec :

- Hé, fit Thatch en bougeant les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour faire fuir le petit volatile.

Amandine tomba au sol, complètement euphorique, ses longs cheveux lui cachèrent son visage et s'étendaient sur le pont.

Quand elle se calma enfin et qu'elle se releva, elle piqua un nouveau fou rire et pour cause.

Azur avait complètement décoiffé le cuisinier le rendant ridicule :

- Tu ne l'as pas loupé mon petit Azur, dit-elle avec un large sourire qui trahissait son envie de rire.

Cette dernière plaça une main devant sa bouche comme pour retenir son rire, mais cela ne changea rien.

Elle qui était assise s'effondra à même le sol et se tordit :

- Et tu trouves ça drôle, fit Thatch en désignant sa nouvelle coupe.

Amandine hocha la tête se retenant avec toutes les peines du monde, pour ne pas se moquer de ce dernier.

Même en se calmant elle gloussait, elle évita consciencieusement Thatch au risque de s'effondrer encore une fois :

- Oh vous êtes horrible de m'avoir laissé avec lui sans réagir, dit-elle en se massant les muscles de son visage.

- Mais on t'entend presque jamais rire, se justifia lamentablement le 4ème commandant.

- C'est pas une raison Sadique ! Tortionnaire ! Brute que tu es ! Mais au combien ridicule avec ta nouvelle coupe, dit-elle avec un sourire qui s'élargissait.

- Dois-je prendre tous ses adjectifs comme un compliment ? Nargua-t-il.

- Non, je qualifierais ce vaste champ lexical comme étant un moyen pour moi de m'amuser.

- Dommage, si ça avait été de véritables insultes à mon égard j'aurais recommencé les chatouilles.

Amandine se leva rapidement et recula devant son prédateur qui avançait :

- Oui mais tout ce qui est grand est charmant, donc tu vas être charmant avec moi et ne pas recommencer, dit-elle en priant pour qu'il ne fasse rien.

Il arqua un sourcil amusé :

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquille ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux de cocker, elle joignit ses mains et dit :

- S'il-te-plait je suis une pauvre petite chose qui n'aime pas qu'on la chatouille, minauda t'elle.

- Rhaaaa non, ne me fait pas ce regard.

Elle appuya un peu plus son regard, allait-il craquer ?

- S'il-te-plait ça me ferait tellement plaisir que tu me fasses rien.

Thatch s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle :

- Tu as 3 secondes pour t'enfuir, 1, 2 et 3.

Aussitôt que l'ordre fut donné Amandine courra vers ses appartements en gloussant et fit un virage serré pour s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau au plus vite.

Elle ferma rapidement à clé, là elle était sûre qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas, il était temps qu'elle ferme car Thatch était tout juste derrière :

- Vous êtes de vrais gamins, s'exclama l'Empereur des Mers.

- C'est Thatch le gamin, s'écria Amandine, moi j'ai pas pu vivre mon enfance à fond, donc je me rattrape c'est tout à fait normal.

Elle pouffa devant une telle explication, quoi qu'elle n'était pas si invraisemblable.

- Ma fille tu devrais sortir.

- Jamais ! Je vous entends tous, Thatch ça passe encore, mais pas question que vous fassiez de même.

Son père ria, elle était vraiment prudente et elle avait grandement raison :

- Tu ne vas pas camper toute la nuit dans la salle de bain ! Lança Barbe Blanche en direction de la porte.

- Bah pourquoi pas, y'a un tas de serviettes qui feront office de matelas, coussin, couverture je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherai de rester là.

- Elle a de la ressource, murmura son père avec un large sourire.

- Règle 0 : Toujours avoir de la ressource et la 1 je la rappelle : toujours se méfier des hommes prénommer Thatch !

- Non mais sérieusement sort, s'exclama Thatch.

- Non, règle n°2 : Ne jamais faire confiance à ses ennemis !

- Elle a bien raison, ricana Vista.

- Normal les femmes ont toujours raison ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

Silence :

- Vous voyez, j'ai tellement raison que vous ne trouvez rien à y redire, gloussa t'elle.

- C'est moi où elle se fout de nous ? Demanda Marco à son père.

- Non, elle nous taquine, jeune fille présente tes excuses.

- C'est dit avec un ton tellement pas ferme que c'est non et je maintiens mes positions sinon c'est pas drôle. Faut être plus convainquant papa !

- Sors sinon je me charge de te cuisiner Azur, menaça gentiment Thatch.

Silence, soudain, elle sortit comme un boulet de canon et saisit Thatch par le bras avant de le mettre à terre avec une prise :

- Pas mon oiseau ! Prends Marco il y aura plus à manger.

- Hé ! S'exclama le concerné.

- Mais pas mon pauvre Azur, libère-le, ordonna Amandine fermement avec un léger sourire sachant qu'il plaisantait.

Il libéra le pauvre volatile qui était enfermé dans le foulard jaune du commandant.

- Mon pauvre Azur, mais ils n'ont aucune politesse ces pirates ici, t'inquiète pas je vais te protéger ma petite boule de plume.

Elle le prit dans ses mains et Azur reçut toute l'attention de la jeune femme qui l'embrassa sur le haut de sa petite tête :

- Non, répliqua Amandine voyant Thatch venir, tu as été trop « méchant » aujourd'hui et les méchants n'ont pas droit aux bisous.

Dans un geste théâtral et dramatique, le cuisinier tomba à genoux levant les bras vers le ciel :

- Mais pourquoi est-elle si cruelle ?

La jeune femme gloussa :

- Oooh, pauvre Thatch, s'exclama Amandine comme si elle compatissait. Oh pauvre tout le monde, dit-moi Azur est-ce qu'on leur donne une seconde chance ou je m'enfuis de cet asile de fou ? La main droite je m'enfuis, celle de gauche je reste, alors ?

Le petit oiseau pointa la main gauche :

- Alors, après une très longue délibération avec Azur nous sommes tombés d'accord pour vous donner une seconde chance et donc nous restons ici.

- Madame nous fait trop d'honneur, nargua Joz amusé.

- Oui je sais, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire, on est sensé arrêter quand ce petit jeu ? Parce qu'on va s'éterniser à continuer comme ça.

- Pas faux, avoua Ace, mais on profite tant que tu es en mode déconne.

- Ce qui risque de pas arrive souvent alors...

- Ah non ! S'exclama Thatch, va falloir que je t'enseigne à faire les 400 coups avec Ace et les autres ça ne va pas du tout.

- Oui, mais non, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Père, elle est trop sérieuse on peut remédier à ça ? Demanda Thatch.

Amandine arqua un sourcil, devant cette attitude :

- Et puis quoi encore ! Si je dois faire les 400 coups ça sera de mon plein gré et aujourd'hui je décide que je n'en ferais point !

- Tu me brises le cœur, sombra Thatch.

- Tu t'en remettras, fit Amandine avec un air convaincue.

Azur alla câliner le 4ème commandant :

- Dis donc Azur tu n'es pas rancunier lui qui voulait te servir au dîner...

- C'est pas comme une certaine personne, répliqua le cuisinier.

La jeune femme sourit :

- Moi rancunière... ça dépend je dirais du cas de la situation qui m'aura amené à être rancunière. Sinon je ne le suis pas vraiment...

Elle s'approcha de Thatch et encercla son cou de ses bras :

- Parce que si j'étais rancunière je ne ferais pas ce que j'apprête à te faire.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue :

- C'est bon on est jaloux, s'exclamèrent le reste des hommes.

- Bande de gamin ! Ria la jeune femme, désolé mais c'est réservé qu'à 3 personnes, mon père, Vista et Thatch. Mais bon je suppose qu'avec le temps je vous accorderais ça, dit-elle plus sérieusement et sombrement en repensant à son passé.

Amandine se secoua la tête pour chasser de mauvais souvenir, en voyant les cheveux de la demoiselle bouger le 4ème commandant hésita à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

C'est en voyant son regard qu'elle devina que quelque chose le gênait :

- Oui ? Dit-elle ouverte à la discussion.

- Une chose me revient, c'est à propos, je pense, de ton passé, commença t'il.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Se risqua-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui décide de nous répondre, mais tu as eu un espèce de tic ce matin avec tes cheveux...

- Ah..., dit-elle.

Elle détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots avant de se détacher de l'homme et de lui tourner le dos :

- Ceci, dit-elle en leurs faisant face et en désignant ses cheveux, et en effet lié à de mauvais souvenirs. Mais j'aurais moins de gêne à vous avouer ça... C'était quand j'avais un peu plus de 10 ans je crois, à cette époque je servais notre très vénérable Amiral en chef. J'étais sa... servante, continua Amandine avec dégoût, et j'ai eu encore le malheur de mettre je crois un peu trop de sel dans ses plats. Ah non je me souviens maintenant j'ai pas mit quelques pincés j'ai vidé tout le récipient...

La jeune femme sourit, ça elle ne s'était jamais gênait, même si elle était punie et battue, en faire voir à cet horrible personnage des vertes et des pas mures avait été délectable.

- Je suppose qu'il ne laissait pas passer ça, interrompit Barbe Blanche malgré tout amusé.

- Oh, j'étais sanctionnée à chaque fois, mais bon c'était mon amusement du moment, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais être sa prisonnière sans rien faire ? Enfin jusqu'à mes 15 ans je lui en ai fait baver, après... Comme je commençais à développer une certaine force comme mon père c'est là qu'ils ont décidé de me mettre en cure d'amaigrissement pour m'affaiblir et de m'attacher presque 24 h sur 24.

Elle disait cela sombrement, mais aucun sanglot n'apparaissait, à force d'en parler elle avait plus ou moins réussit à apprivoiser le sujet tabou.

- Mais évidemment, il en a eu assez que je lui serve des plats infectes et comme je n'abandonnais aucunement, il a fait la seule chose qui a cette époque m'atteignait encore... Mes cheveux ont une histoire si je puis dire, c'est une fierté pour moi je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère à 2 grands détails près, mes yeux et mes cheveux... Ma mère les avait raides, mais en ce qui concerne mon père, ils étaient plus ondulés que raides. C'était donc physiquement la seule chose que j'avais à la fois de ma mère et de mon père. Je suppose que c'est à force de m'observer que Sengoku a dû comprendre, ou tout du moins à compris que j'y été attachée. A 5 ans j'ai perdu ma mère, mon lien affectif, tout. Je n'avais aucun objet près de moi ayant appartenu à ma mère et encore moins concernant mon père... Alors vous comprenez que avoir quelque chose que vous avez hérédités d'eux ça fait un excellent substitut. J'ai dû les prendre trop souvent entre mes doigts, j'avais l'impression en les tenants d'avoir mes parents à mes côtés. C'était peut-être stupide, mais ça m'aidé à tenir et à espérer voir mon père qui lui était encore en vie et donc espérer de sortir de ce cauchemar. Sengoku me les a donc coupés, teint, voir même arrachés, ils ont eu du mal à repousser d'ailleurs. Donc ce matin si je n'arrêtais pas de les tripoter, c'était pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien.

- Et tes yeux ? Demanda Vista.

- Pas pratique, les cheveux eux tu peux les saisir, les voir, sans compter que les yeux de ma mère étaient marron clair. Les miens sont en partie noisette comme mon père, mais le bleu gris qui les domine je sais pas d'où ils viennent, mais pas de ma mère en tout cas. Peut-être du côté de mon père, je n'en sais trop rien, répondit Amandine, mais mes cheveux par contre c'est les deux, c'est pour ça que j'y ai un certain attachement. Je pense avoir répondu à ta question Thatch du coup.

Elle le regarda avec un demi-sourire, en parler n'était pas une chose facile, mais ce n'était le pire des récits qu'elle avait eu à vivre.

- En tout cas ils sont magnifiques, lança Vista.

- Merci.

- Magnifique tout comme sa mère, continua l'Empereur en s'avança vers sa fille, que ce soit physiquement qu'intérieurement, tu as hérité que des bons côtés j'ai l'impression.

- Mouais..., commença t'elle en se retournant, toutefois être belle m'a fait plus de mal que de bien. Et puis je suppose qu'avec ce que j'ai vu et vécu, il fallait que j'ai quelque chose de positif et donc ce fut ma beauté. Mais j'aurais donné cher pour être laide et par moment j'ai encore ce sentiment... même si je ressemble à ma mère et que je l'aime beaucoup... Il y a une partie qui déteste ce corps qu'est le mien à cause de ce qu'on m'a fait. Quand je me vois dans une glace j'ai l'impression de revivre en direct des moments que j'aimerais oublier et effacer.

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude, oui, elle était douée au dessin, dans la chanson, dans l'escrime, elle était très intelligence, très belle.

Toutefois toutes ces choses que lui avait offertes, la vie avait eu un prix.

Certes elle avait beaucoup d'atouts qu'il soit physique ou non, mais elle avait dû vivre pendant 15 ans d'infâmes atrocités.

Alors Amandine se dit qu'elle aurait voulue plus de défauts dans ce qu'elle était, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas eu affaire à tous ces viols, ces horreurs.

- Enfin, je suis ce que je suis, lança t'elle en se retournant vers son père, me renier c'est renier maman et toi, et puis je ne peux pas continuer ma vie dans ce sens. Je me suis promis d'avancer et j'avancerai.

Elle sourit légèrement :

- Mais pitié ça va peut-être être dur ce que je vais dire, mais cessez de me dire que je suis belle, magnifique et tout ce que vous voulez comme adjectifs. Actuellement ça me fait plus de mal que de bien, j'ai besoin de temps pour accepter ces compliments...

Autant dire que ça pinçait le cœur de son père et de tout l'équipage de tels propos, mais comme elle l'expliquait si bien, ils respectèrent encore une fois son choix.

Tout le monde se sépara peu de temps après, il commençait à ce faire tard et demain tout le monde devait se lever tôt pour s'occuper de son poste.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	23. Chapitre 23

Et voila la suite ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Le début des ennuis recommence, le mystère du fruit de la générosité.**

Le lendemain tout le monde fut bien matinal, Amandine était bien contente, Thatch lui avait confié une mission, ravitailler au plus vite le stock d'épice.

Bon ce n'était pas grand chose, mais autant dire qu'elle partit en ville, trop heureuse de se rendre enfin utile.

- On parie combien qu'elle en aura marre ? Demanda Ace à Marco.

- Ah ah, clair, que Thatch il ne plaisante pas en cuisine, mais je pense qu'elle tiendra le coup, elle semble avoir un bon caractère.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda Ace.

- Mouais, à Marineford elle l'a bien montré qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère. D'ailleurs quand elle a appris la nouvelle pour votre exécution elle est arrivée comme une furie. Elle avait vraiment un regard déterminé et à faire peur, elle n'a même pas hésité à s'imposer et à nous donner des ordres, même à père.

- Sérieux ?

- En même temps t'admettra que vue la situation il fallait qu'elle mette le paquet pour se faire écouter, il ne fallait pas trainer alors on était prêt à tout pour vous sauver.

- ON NOUS ATTAQUE !

Les deux premiers commandants se regardèrent avant qu'un noir d'encre les enveloppe.

- TEACH ! Gronda Barbe Blanche.

- Ça faisait un bail ! Provoqua Barbe Noire.

Le Moby Dick était en proie aux ténèbres où tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient se voyaient sombrer dans ce le sol qui les absorba.

Personne ne l'avait vue venir, son bateau avait accosté bien plus loin à l'abri des regards et il était arrivé via le port dans la plus grande discrétion.

Jusqu'à les attaquer par surprise et de les emprisonner dans des liens ténébreux, les bloquant et pour ceux qui avait un pouvoir issu d'un fruit du démon, ils ne pouvaient l'utiliser.

- Tient Thatch ! S'exclama Teach.

- Salaud, répliqua le concerné.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais bel et bien mort, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur pourquoi tu es encore là. Je pense que s'est lié à ta fille, dit-il en se tournant vers son ancien capitaine. D'ailleurs elle est plutôt pas mal, tu aurais du nous la présenter plus tôt, pour que nous puissions faire plus ample connaissance.

S'en fut trop pour l'Empereur des mers qui se libéra par sa force de ses liens des ténèbres.

Mais quand il attaqua Teach, il lui fut impossible d'utiliser son pouvoir du fruit du démon.

- Mon pouvoir annule le pouvoir des autres fruits du démon, j'agis comme du granit marin, est-ce que Ace t'a dit combien ça faisait mal ?

- Père ! S'exclama Ace et ses frères horrifié.

C'est sans scrupule que Barbe Noire envoya valser avec ses pouvoirs celui qu'il avait autrefois appelé père.

- J'ignore quels sont les pouvoirs de ta fille pour avoir eu la chance de lire l'encyclopédie sur les différents fruits du démon existant. Mais il n'y a pas de doute dès son arrivé Thatch réapparait, elle a du lui rendre la vie d'une façon où d'une autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis là, je veux avoir un tête à tête avec elle, expliqua Teach.

- Capitaine est-ce qu'on peut commencer à la chercher ? Demanda Jesus Burgess.

- Allez-y, trouvez-la moi, je la veux vivante ! Surtout que sa tête est pour 1 milliards Berrys si on la livre à la Marine vivante.

Aussitôt les évadés d'Impel Down et l'équipage de Barbe Noire assaillirent le Moby Dick à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Tout le monde pria pour qu'Amandine ne rentre pas, car elle n'allait plus tarder malheureusement.

Pendant ce temps :

- Merci beaucoup, bon j'ai tout trouvé, là le panier se fait lourd avec tous ces kilos d'épices, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Amandine rentra presque en chantonnant, elle traversa la ville puis escalada une parcelle de terre qui donnait un magnifique point de vue sur l'horizon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et où est le Moby Dick ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

A la place du navire une immense sphère noire composé d'une matière en constant mouvement.

- C'est pas naturel, on dirait que c'est l'œuvre d'un fruit du démon et de type logia, dit-elle.

Soudain elle vit Marco de loin être propulsé de cette sphère infernale et tomber à l'eau :

- Non Marco, s'exclama Amandine.

Elle laissa tomber son panier et piqua un sprint, elle était bien éloignée du bateau, aussi elle se dépêcha pour repêcher le premier commandant qui lui coulait.

Une fois dans l'eau elle nagea en surface avant de prendre une bonne bouffé d'air et de plonger pour récupérer le commandant qui avait perdu connaissance.

Elle lutta avec ses bras pour atteindre Marco, la pression de l'eau était difficile à supporter.

Amandine réussit à l'attraper et elle l'embrassa pour lui transmettre de l'oxygène, il ouvrit les yeux et quelle ne fut sa surprise de la voir.

La jeune femme le remonta au plus vite en surface où ils purent respirer de nouveau à l'air libre :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle doucement pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez leurs ennemis.

Amandine nagea en direction de la rive avec Marco sur elle :

- Teach, toussa le commandant.

- C'est qui ce Teach ?

- C'est lui qui a tué Thatch, son fruit du démon est redoutable on est tous incapable d'utiliser nos pouvoirs aux moindres contacts avec lui ou avec ses ténèbres. Pour les autres ils sont attachés pour certains ils ont été absorbé par ce truc, dit-il en désignant la matière noire.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt pour te battre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Teach te cherche.

- Moi mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Très bien, alors on y va !

- Oui, mais comment y entrer ? Cette chose absorbe tout.

- Tu oublis un détail important, si on a pas de granit marin qu'est-ce qui annule inéluctablement un logia ? C'est le fluide. Il faut évidemment que je touche ce rustre, je vais donc sûrement blesser certains d'entre nous, mais je les soignerais par la suite, le plus important c'est de vous sauver.

Aussitôt elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et le chargea de fluide royal, puis elle fendit l'air avec à plusieurs reprises.

Jusqu'à ce que la sphère des ténèbres disparaissent, là elle vit qu'elle avait malheureusement touché son père et ses frères de cœur pour certains.

La jeune femme s'élança dans les airs en direction de Barbe Noire qui était face à son père :

- Dégages de là Teach ! Tonna Amandine en bondissant sur lui, lui assenant un puissant coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

Ce dernier fut propulsé, la jeune femme mit en place sans plus tarder un bouclier pour protéger les siens.

Marshall D Teach gémissait de douleur :

- Aie aie aie ça fait mal ! S'exclama ce dernier.

- Amandine derrière toi, s'exclamèrent ses frères.

Elle saisit juste à temps son épée et para l'attaque de Shiliew de la Pluie :

- Shiliew de la Pluie, marmonna la jeune femme.

- Ainsi c'est toi la gringalette que notre capitaine recherche. Je vois que tu connais mon nom.

- J'ai beau avoir été retenue prisonnière par Sengoku j'avais vent de pas mal de chose. Vous avez massacré je ne sais combien de prisonnier pour assouvir vous pulsions sanguinaires, répliqua la jeune femme.

Shiliew l'attaqua, elle arrivait à arrêter ses attaques, mais difficilement, il était vicieux.

Toute l'armada de Barbe Noire se jetèrent sur elle, dans un réflexe elle leur échappa en bondissant vers le mat.

Elle s'accrocha à une corde pour s'aider, quand un coup de feu fendit la corde, Van Augur venait de la déséquilibrer.

Inévitablement elle tomba, mais fut rattrapé par un oiseau bleu, Marco le phœnix :

- Bien joué, direction le Soleil, ordonna Amandine.

- A tes ordres.

Ensemble ils s'envolèrent vers le ciel, aveuglant leurs ennemis qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée de regardé le ciel.

- Ça va, je suis pas trop lourde ? Demanda la jeune femme à Marco.

- Tu plaisantes ? Non t'es légère, sinon comment libérer les autres. Tu as peut-être assommé Teach mais il a de suite rétablis ces fichus liens une fois que ne le touchait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ce Teach le pont devient tout noir ? S'exclama Amandine.

Ils virent avec horreur leurs alliés se faire absorbés avant d'être propulsé par dessus bord :

- PAPA ! S'écria Amandine.

- PERE ! Fit Marco

- Il n'a mit à l'eau que ceux qui possédait un fruit du démon, ragea la jeune femme. J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. PHOENIX WIND !

Plusieurs phœnix transparent fendirent l'air avant de plonger dans l'eau, ils ressortirent presque aussitôt avec les pirates sur le dos.

La jeune femme ordonna à ses oiseaux de les rejoindre :

- Merde, son pouvoir est hallucinant, le bouclier a dû disparaitre avec les ténèbres, sinon il n'y aurait pas eu ça. Oh merde les autres sont sans défense ! Réalisa Amandine. Marco il faut prendre le risque, mais il va falloir se battre contre cette brute, papa et vous autres vous allez récupérer un peu. On fonce Marco vite !

Bien que les pirates protestèrent, les phœnix eux ne bougeaient pas, ils durent regarder le spectacle de loin sans rien faire.

Marco se chargea des intrus sauf de Barbe Noire, qui combattait la jeune femme qui essayait de passer pour annuler les effets des liens ténébreux.

- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Tonna la jeune femme en libérant son fluide royal.

Si personne ne fut assommé ou presque, le pouvoir de Barbe Noire avait été temporairement annulé, libérant les commandants et les pirates qui prirent part à la bataille.

Marshall D Teach surprit malheureusement la demoiselle qui se retrouva bloquée par les ténèbres contre le mat et assommée suite au choc reçut :

- Alors voyons voir ce que tu possèdes comme pouvoir, ria Barbe Noire.

Il plaqua sa main contre le visage féminin et là un fruit du démon apparut, blanc en forme de G :

- Tiens tiens, moi qui ait eu la chance de lire l'encyclopédie des fruits du démon, celui là ne me dit rien.

Ailleurs dans un lieu invisible :

- Amandine, murmura Adrianna. Vous croyez qu'il peut vraiment le manger ?

- Oui je le crains, tout ce que je vous ai dit sur le fruit de la générosité est vrai. Il ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, mais nous avons encore une possibilité pour le récupérer.

- Laquelle ? Demanda la mère d'Amandine.

- Vous, vous avez mangé un bout de ce fruit comme il est demandé si le gardien devait en faire usage, il faut qu'une deuxième personne en prenne une partie et le mange. Ces 4 fruits ne sont pas comme les autres, une fois que leurs détenteurs meurent ils réapparaissent dans ce monde. Ainsi ces 4 fruits peuvent être utilisés par un nombre incalculable de fois, vous avez un peu de contrôle sur le fruit de la générosité, même si vous êtes morte.

- Mais que dois-je faire ? Fit Adrianna.

- Souhaitez que votre fille possède la partie manquante du fruit de la générosité, Barbe Noire n'a pas remarqué qu'il en manqué une partie. Amandine pourra après récupérer sans mal ses pouvoirs, si elle doit perdre ses pouvoirs il faut qu'elle meure pour ça. Tant qu'elle ne connaitra pas la mort on ne pourra pas lui ôter l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Barbe Noire aurait eu, d'ailleurs bien du mal à les maitriser puisqu'ils auraient été instables et incomplets.

La femme obéit et sa fille reçut son don malgré qu'elle soit inconsciente :

- Je t'en pris ma chérie réveille-toi, murmura sa mère.

Sa fille reprit connaissance, comme si elle avait entendu le supplice de sa mère.

A son réveil elle suffoqua, la main de Teach l'empêchait de respirer, elle vit du coin de l'œil un fruit du démon.

- Maintenant que je t'ai pris tes pouvoirs tu ne m'ais plus d'aucune utilité, s'exclama Teach. A moins que je te livre à la Marine.

Il balança le corps de la jeune femme sur le pont, avant de venir la frapper, elle eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le coup.

« Je ne peux que compter que sur ma force, mon épée je l'ai perdu au combat, quand il m'a bloqué au mat, et je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs ».

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se relever, Teach l'assaillit d'attaque :

- TEACH ! Fit la voix dure et ferme de Barbe Blanche qui protégea sa fille.

- Zehahaha ! T'as oublié qu'avec moi tes pouvoirs sont inutiles.

Tous sentirent le sol s'enfoncer avant d'être propulsé et de tomber à la mer.

Cette fois Teach avait mit à l'eau tout le monde sans exception, seul son équipage restait sur le Moby Dick.

Teach enveloppa l'eau de ses ténèbres :

- Et voila comment fut anéantit l'homme le plus fort du monde et son équipage, s'exclama Barbe Noire avec un rire vainqueur.

Sous l'eau, ceux qui pouvaient encore nager récupérèrent leurs camarades et quand ils remontèrent en surface impossible pour eux d'accéder à l'air libre.

- Amandine je t'en pris, réveille-toi, supplia sa mère la voyant toujours couler et inconsciente.

Le corps de la jeune femme s'illumina et les mêmes vêtements qui été apparurent à Marineford habillèrent la demoiselle.

Elle reprit conscience, mais étouffa sous l'eau, la lumière qu'elle émanait éclaira toute la mer, mais pas seulement.

- Que... que, aie ça brûle, s'exclama Teach en lâchant le fruit de la générosité.

Le fruit brillait lui aussi et disparut sous les yeux du pirate, le fruit du démon fit face à Amandine avant d'entrer en elle.

Une bouffé d'oxygène lui fut donner par cette action, alors elle en profita :

« Generosity Meeting je t'en conjure sauve-nous, moi, mes frères et mon père ».

L'instant suivant tout l'équipage de l'Empereur fut sur la terre ferme :

- Je peux plus utiliser de souhait, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle flancha et tomba à genoux au sol :

« Je suis vidée, comme si le fait d'avoir prit et récupérer mes pouvoirs m'avaient brusquement affaiblis, je n'en peux plus ».

Malheureusement Barbe Noire et son équipage les attaquèrent, les commandants et leur capitaine mirent en pratique leurs talents.

Pour ceux qui utilisaient leurs pouvoirs issus d'un fruit du démon, ils furent stoppés par Teach.

Amandine et plusieurs hommes épuisés comme elle étaient en retrait :

« Non, le seul truc qui marche c'est le fluide, je pense que personne d'autre ne l'a ou alors ceux qui le possèdent ne le maitrise pas... C'est le seul atout que j'ai contre cet homme que je possède, s'il était avant dans l'équipage il lui est facile de nous battre, par contre il ne me connait pas... Faut que j'improvise, je n'ai pas encore tout montré ».

Elle chuchota à ceux qui étaient en retrait de se concentrer pour l'aider.

Elle rassembla la générosité des autres retrouvant des forces :

« Le charme ne sera sûrement que temporaire, bon à mon tour maintenant ».

Amandine s'élança dans le combat en frappant au visage Barbe Noire :

- Tout comme Akainu vous ignorez ceci, il ne faut jamais mettre une femme en colère.

Dans ses yeux se lisaient une haine et une colère sans borne.

Elle posa ses mains au sol et commença à frapper avec ses jambes ses ennemis, après quelques salto agiles et gracieux en prime, Amandine se jeta sur leurs assaillants.

- Allez ! Il faut utiliser vos têtes et vos propres moyens, il connait vos points faibles, innovez tous, battez-vous avec vos mains, s'exclama la jeune femme.

En même temps qu'elle eu dit cela elle mit KO Catarina Devon et Van Augur.

Amandine mit de nouveau main à terre pour tournoyer sur elle même et frapper ses ennemis.

Mais elle ajouta une variante c'est que quand elle se redressa, elle jeta du sable sur ses adversaires et les aveugler.

Tous profitèrent de ce retournement de situation pour mettre HS les troupes de Barbe Noire qui tenta de s'enfuir.

Seulement 3 personnes lui firent barrage poing serré prêt à rencontrer Teach.

Barbe Blanche frappa le visage de son ancien fils, Thatch lui s'occupa de donner un violent coup à l'estomac de ce dernier qui recula.

- Non, mais sérieusement, fit Amandine qui était la 3ème à faire barrage, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut achever un homme. D'abords on l'assomme.

Ce qu'elle fit, en frappant le crâne de l'homme :

- Mais pas trop, faut qu'il soit conscient, pour ressentir la douleur. Puis ensuite on assène un coup bien généreux là où ça fait le plus mal.

Autant dire qu'elle n'hésita pas à donner un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille de Teach qui fut en plus propulsé dans les airs.

Puis il atterrit pathétiquement sur le sable quelques mètres plus loin, il se tenait son entrejambe en gémissant de douleur :

- Bien sur si on possède le fluide ne pas hésiter à charger votre jambe de ce dernier pour augmenter la frappe, ajouta Amandine satisfaite de son cours.

- Sale garce..., marmonna Barbe Noire en se redressant comme il pouvait.

- Ça c'est pas très gentil, vous me le laissez.

- C'est à Thatch que tu devrais le laisser, plaisantèrent les hommes.

- Mouais, mais une femme c'est tout de suite plus effrayant quand elle arrive à avoir le dessus sur vous, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle le démontra en s'approchant de Barbe Noire qui recula, avant de se jeter sur elle avec un poignard.

Amandine se saisit du bras et fit une prise d'art martial, son agresseur à terre, elle fut impitoyable.

Parce qu'avec ses talons elle lui écrasa ses bijoux de famille, avant de frapper la zone déjà endoloris, la force de la demoiselle était ahurissante puisque Teach traina dans le sable sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber inconscient.

- Amandine, fit Thatch.

- Oui ?

- Mais où est ma douce Amandine ? Demanda Thatch en la secouant comme un prunier.

- Arrêt...esss..., merci, désolé mais je ne peux pas être douce et aimable avec celui qui a tué un de mes chéris.

- Rhaaaaaaa tu peux le redire ? Supplia le commandant.

- De ? Taquina la jeune femme avec un petit sourire sachant de quoi il en retournait.

- Redis que je suis ton chéri.

- Tu changeras jamais, ricana la jeune femme.

- S'te plait.

- Non.

- Juste une fois.

- Non.

- Allez.

- Non.

- Merde t'es chiante.

- Il s'en remettra, fit Amandine en désignant Thatch.

La jeune femme partit sur le Moby Dick cherchait des menottes en granit marin pour attacher leurs ennemis encore inconscients :

- Je sais pas vous, mais moi je préfère les livrer à la Marine, pas question qu'on les laisse en liberté pour qu'ils nous courent encore après, lança t'elle.

Elle passa les chaines à d'autres et menotta en priorité Teach.

Quand tous furent attachés, les commandants livrèrent avec la jeune femme les pirates qui étaient évidemment recherchés.

Les soldats les prirent en charge et avait bien dans l'idée de capturer les commandants des flottes et la fille de Newgate, mais celle-ci les arrêta en voyant le regard d'un soldat qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

- Petite précision, dit-elle en passant, pas de mauvaises blagues, demandez à un médecin de regarder les bijoux de famille de Teach. Il vous dira que cette zone est comment dire massacré, je vous ferais subir le même traitement si vous cherchez à nous capturer.

En plus de la menace elle décocha un sourire sadique qui fit frémir les soldats qui se calmèrent quelque peu.

Amandine repartait déjà avec les commandants avec un rire, ils effrayaient les pirates et la Marine en un clin d'œil :

- Un instant, stoppa un soldat, qui les a arrêtés?

Dans un même mouvement, les commandants s'écartèrent et montrèrent du doigt Amandine :

- Hé oh, je vous signal que vous avez tous aidé, dit-elle l'air blasé.

- On sait, mais bon c'est toi qui mérite la récompense, ajouta Marco.

- Quelle récompense ? Demanda Amandine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah les primes de ces pirates pardi !

Amandine le dévisagea et se concentra avant que son visage ne s'éclaire :

- Voila donc l'ensemble des récompenses, fit le soldat dégoûté de donner tout cet argent à des pirates et par n'importe lesquels ceux de Barbe Blanche.

La jeune femme compta 6 gros sacs remplis de Berry, elle regarda une liasse et regarda le soldat :

- Attendez, coupa Amandine, ils étaient 10 ! Je n'ose même pas compter ce que représente ceci, dit-elle en désignant la liasse. Sachez que je connais la renommé de Catarina Devon même si on étouffe son nom, elle était au 6ème cercle d'Impel Down ! D'après ce que je sais lors de la guerre à Marineford plusieurs criminels se seraient évadés, je suppose qu'une partie venait du 6ème cercle comme Shiliew de la Pluie. Viens maintenant ma question, autant j'ai reçu mon avis de recherche et d'autres, autant eux je ne les ai pas vue. Est-ce que vous chercheriez à cacher au monde entier que de dangereux criminels se sont évadés ?

- Dites donc vous...

- Quoi moi ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne suis pas une pirate, le seul crime qu'on m'incombe c'est d'être une Newgate, s'énerva t'elle en se plantant devant le soldat. Ce que je vous reproche c'est de ne pas prévenir la population du danger qu'elle encoure ! C'est irresponsable, laissez échapper de tels criminel est une énorme erreur, mais étouffer la vérité est la pire que vous puissiez faire. Alors vous allez faire remonter tout ce que je viens de dire à l'amiral en chef Sengoku et à ses supérieurs, la population doit être prévenue.

Les agents de la Marine serrèrent les dents ne trouvant rien à y redire, les pirates prirent l'argent.

Quand ils ressortirent ils entendirent des marmonnements venant de la demoiselle du genre : « Irresponsables », « Inconscients »...

- Et tu comptes faire quoi avec tout ça ? Demanda Ace.

- Quoi donc ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Bah des Berrys, répondit Ace comme si c'était évident.

- Oh ! Donnes-moi ça, ceci devrait répondre à ta question.

Elle prit le sac et alla vers des personnes pauvres et leurs donna plusieurs liasses de billets.

Elle surprenait autant ses camarades que les passants, si on avait vent de son geste, cela casserait avec l'image de la fille de Barbe Blanche, « attention-je-suis-un-danger ».

Mais c'était loin d'être le but de la manœuvre, ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'aider les autres :

- Heu je m'attendais à un autre usage, avoua le second commandant.

- Comme pour t'empiffrer par exemple ? Nargua Amandine, écoutes il me semble que vous avez de quoi faire côté Berrys, par contre ici certaines personnes en ont vraiment besoin.

La jeune femme continua sa distribution, le sac était quasi vide quand ils arrivèrent au Moby Dick :

- Père, elle est pas économique, lança Ace, elle a donné à toute la ville presque l'intégralité de ce sac.

- Vous aviez qu'à pas me désigner comme étant celle qui aurait du recevoir tous les mérites, vous avez choisi cette option alors je prends les avantages qui vont avec. C'est à moi qu'on m'a remit tout ça, donc j'en fais ce que je veux, et donc j'ai le droit d'aider de pauvres gens.

L'Empereur suivait le « match » opposant son fils et sa fille des yeux, ça l'amusait :

- Bah fallait tout leurs donner, nargua Ace.

- Oh si tu veux, j'avais craint une crise cardiaque venant de ta part et des autres mais si ça pose pas de problème alors...

- Non, non, ça ira très bien comme ça, coupa le second commandant en la voyant sérieuse et prête à repartir en ville.

- Pfff qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, souffla amusé la demoiselle. Bah faites-en ce que vous voulez, moi j'ai fait ce que je voulais avec.

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre sous le regard interloqué de beaucoup :

- Elle ne court pas après l'or, c'est bien ma fille, sourit Edward Newgate.

- Tel père telle fille, s'exclama Amandine l'ayant entendue.

- Pourtant elle pourrait, fit le fils de Roger.

Amandine réapparut avec Azur dans ses mains, le pauvre été terrorisé suite à l'attaque de Teach :

- C'est fini Azur, rassura Amandine d'une voix douce, si je ne cours pas après l'or comme le dis si bien mon père c'est parce que à mes yeux ce n'est pas le plus important. Certes c'est nécessaire pour beaucoup de chose, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

Elle tourna les talons pour aller en cuisine et s'occuper de son pauvre oiseau qui avait besoin d'attention.

Azur fut bichonné par sa belle maitresse qui prenait bien soin de lui et sa voix douce et ses paroles rassurantes fit qu'au bout d'une heure il se remit à chanter.

Plus loin sur une colline et à l'abri des regards :

- Ainsi c'est donc elle, notre ennemi naturel, ria un homme avec 2 autres.

- Plutôt bien foutu, sourit un autre homme.

- Il faudrait réussir à la convaincre de se joindre à nous, reprit le premier homme.

Il abaissa sa longue vue et un sourire presque pervers se dessina...

* * *

Une petite review ?


	24. Chapitre 24

Un chapitre triste, mais pas de la même façon que les autres, mais en même temps assez beau.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Le choix de toute une vie.**

Après toutes ces émotions, il fallut préparer en urgence le repas, donc Amandine dû récupérer en 4ème vitesse ses épices qu'elle avait laissé plus loin et retourner sur le Moby Dick.

Elle travailla donc au côté de Thatch, pour se spécialiser dans les desserts, elle écouta tout avec la plus grande des attentions les conseils.

- Non, pas comme ça, fit Thatch.

Ce dernier se plaça derrière elle et lui prit ses poignets et les positionna correctement, avant de lui montrer le bon mouvement en guidant les mains de la jeune femme avec les siennes.

La jeune femme vira en un éclair au rouge, ce qui amusait l'homme, il arrêta les mouvements des mains de la demoiselle en ajoutant une pression, puis il les caressa.

L'avantage qu'ils avaient à être dans les cuisines destinées à la préparation des desserts c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'eux.

Les desserts, c'étaient ce que tous cuisiniers qui se respectent, aimaient le moins en termes de préparation, donc c'était Thatch qui s'y était collé à lui tout seul.

Mais relevé un tel défit ne lui avait pas fait peur, mais depuis qu'il avait une charmante assistante, il avait un peu de mal à lui résister.

Il plaqua son torse contre le dos d'Amandine qui se retrouva coincée entre lui et son plan de travail, n'osant plus bouger.

Elle ressentait une douce chaleur s'emparer d'elle, les mains de Thatch lui brulaient sa peau alors, quand il se pencha pour embrasser son cou et lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait, elle ne tient plus et s'abandonna un instant contre son amant.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, il trouvait que ces instants étaient d'un érotisme et d'une sensualité délectable :

- Je t'aime beauté fatale, dit lentement le commandant.

Il lui caressa ses mains, avant de ceinturer la taille fine de sa compagne et de l'embrasser sur l'épaule :

- Je t'aime, répéta t'il en respirant l'odeur de la peau de la jeune femme.

- Thatch il faut arrêter, dit-elle avec une voix embrumée par le désir qui commençait à monter en elle.

- Je sais, mais tu es terriblement excitante.

Il se détacha d'elle qui dû tenir fermement le plan de travail pour ne pas s'effondrer quand l'homme partit.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre une attitude concentrée sur sa préparation et ne plus penser à ces sensations de brulures situées là où Thatch l'avait effleuré ou embrassé.

« Merde j'ai les bras en coton maintenant, bon tu respires un bon coup et tu te calmes ».

Une fois le trouble partit, Amandine se reconcentra et continua sa préparation en s'appliquant, elle savait qu'elle était surveillée.

Donc même si de temps en temps Thatch allait faire ce qu'il avait fait, il n'empêche qu'il sera intransigeant en termes de cuisine.

- Hé Thatch, lança un cuisinier en ouvrant la porte, on a Ace qui rode autour des cuisines.

- Tss il peut donc pas tenir en place, continues je vais m'occuper de son cas.

Le commandant partit, laissant sa petite protégée continuer toute seule.

La tâche était énorme, ils étaient en plus que deux, mais elle imaginait Thatch, qui avant devait tout faire seul...

Elle termina tout, elle devait juste attendre et surveiller la cuisson, donc elle s'occupa à ranger son plan de travail dans un premier temps.

Puis Thatch réapparut :

- Ah je te jure ce ventre sur pattes ! Il serait capable de mettre nos provisions à sec, je lui ai dis que s'il continuait à roder j'allais lui faire bouffer des araignées pour le faire patienter.

- Heurk, grimaça Amandine.

- Je sais princesse, mais pour une fois que je trouve quelque chose qui le dissuade, et puis lui et sa connerie de l'autre jour... Bon je vois que t'as lancé la cuisson, bien on est dans les temps, avec des monstres pareils en guise de pirates...

- Pour Ace c'est pas étonnant qu'il mange autant, son fruit du démon consomme beaucoup et puis il a malheureusement pas terminer sa croissance. C'est pas tout de suite qu'il va ralentir... Et puis vu comment vous êtes tous baraqués, pas étonnant que vous mangiez comme 4.

- Hum, toi par contre t'es économique, dit-il en la reprenant par la taille, et tu apprécies notre travail de cuisinier, toi au moins tu manges, eux ils engloutissent tout, c'est limite s'ils ne vont pas bouffer les couverts et les assiettes.

La jeune femme gloussa, c'était pas faux, combien de fois elle terminait dans les dernières et combien de fois elle voyait presque l'intégralité des hommes tout s'enfiler à vitesse grand V.

Elle encercla le cou du commandant de ses bras et l'embrassa pendant qu'il lui tenait les hanches :

- Je t'aime, murmura Amandine.

- Ah non Ace... mais qu'est-ce que tu... ACE ! S'exclama un cuisinier depuis la pièce voisine.

Thatch et Amandine se regardèrent avant de se séparer rapidement, Ace ouvrit la porte d'un coup :

- Thatch j'ai bouffé toutes les araignées que j'ai trouvées et maintenant j'ai faim.

La jeune femme tourna de l'œil face aux propos d'Ace qui se lécha en plus ses doigts, comme si manger des araignées était délicieux, Thatch rattrapa sa précieuse juste à temps :

- Non mais t'es pas bien, s'écria Thatch en s'approchant du second commandant en tenant Amandine, DEHORS ! TU ATTENDRAS COMME TOUT LE MONDE.

C'est avec ce bouquant pas possible, que Barbe Blanche dû intervenir, car Ace ne voulait pas partir des cuisines.

Bon ce n'était guère la première fois, qu'il s'infiltrait dans le sanctuaire du 4ème commandant, mais là il avait fait fort.

Quand la pauvre jeune femme se réveilla, ses souvenirs étaient bien là et elle avait la nausée en pensant à ce qu'avait osé faire Ace.

- Allez reprends-toi, murmura Thatch qui tenait toujours la jeune femme.

- Je suis pas certaine de le vouloir, j'ai la nausée.

- Bah attends, je vais te donner quelque chose qui va t'aider à aller mieux de ce côté là.

Il la posa délicatement sur une chaise et lui prépara une boisson :

- C'est bon il m'a coupé l'appétit, avec ses conneries, marmonna Amandine qui se sentait pas bien du tout.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien, assura Thatch.

La demoiselle regarda le verre qu'on lui tendait et le prit pour commençait à le boire :

- Merci ça va déjà mieux.

Elle but le reste du contenu et essaya de chasser les paroles de Ace, mais c'était pas facile, Thatch profita plus ou moins de la situation en allant derrière elle.

Il commença à la masser doucement et sourit quand elle sursauta à son contact :

- N'y pense plus princesse, susurra Thatch.

- Non arrête on doit terminer le repas, murmura Amandine.

- Hum hum, ça peut attendre 5 minutes, ne t'en fais pas.

- Oui mais j'ai pas envie que tout crame non plus.

- Oui mais j'ai pas envie que ma princesse soit en plein malaise, répliqua t'il à son tour.

La tête de la jeune femme se fit plus lourde de seconde en seconde :

- S'il-te-plait pas maintenant, ni là, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Le commandant s'arrêta avant de contourner la belle pour se placer devant elle, il lui prit le visage en coupe avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- D'accord ce n'est que partie remise, donc pour plus tard et dans un endroit plus calme, dit-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Il embrassa ses lèvres qu'il aimaient tant, puis ils se séparèrent, ils étaient dans une cuisine avec des plats sur le feu.

Ce n'était donc guère le moment pour provoquer un incendie, alors ils reprirent leurs travails sans plus s'interrompre.

Quand ils eurent fini c'est un troupeau qui s'élança dans le réfectoire :

- Va falloir t'y habituer par contre, plaisanta Thatch, ils sont pas discrets.

- C'est ce que je constate, répondit-elle.

- Ça te plait vraiment de cuisiner ?

- Oui, beaucoup, assura la jeune femme, et je suis contente d'en plus rendre service et aider, je me sentais tellement inutile.

- Maintenant ça ira mieux, ton choix d'aider en cuisine était audacieux à cause du travail à fournir.

- Je sais, mais je désirais aussi aider.

Amandine aida son amant à placer les desserts sur les nombreux plateaux, parce que tout ce beau petit monde n'allait pas attendre donc il valait mieux que tout soit prêt à être servit.

Donc ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire plateaux en mains, Amandine en première ligne, parce qu'il a été décrété que certains serait suffisamment galant pour pas se jeter sur elle.

La jeune femme resta sceptique, mais elle admettait qu'ils faillaient aux cuisiniers de bon réflexes pour esquiver des hommes comme Ace.

Aussi elle ne fut guère rassurer quand il fallut qu'elle passe la première la porte :

- Bon on va voir si vous avez raison, répliqua la jeune femme à tout le personnel de cuisine. Je passe d'abord et je vous donnerais le feu vert après.

Elle se mit dos aux portes et les ouvrit ainsi avant de les fermer prestement et d'écarter les plats de Ace et de l'assommer d'un coup de pied sur la tête :

- Non, mais sérieusement, on devrait avoir une prime pour risque, fit Amandine en tapant du pied. Mais vous ne pouvez pas attendre 5 minutes ? J'ignore si c'est comme ça que vos parents vous ont éduqué, mais personnellement ma mère n'aurait pas apprécié la façon dont vous vous tenez. Si on vous a appris à vous tenir comme ça, alors oubliez ce qu'on vous a appris. C'est pas plaisant pour ceux qui se tapent tout le boulot à vous faire le repas de voir, comment dire ça sans être vexante... heu de voir un troupeau vous foncer dessus aux risques de vous tuer...

Ace bouda et ils étaient loin d'être le seul :

- Oh vous pouvez bouder, mais c'est la stricte vérité, c'est pas parce que vous êtes pirates que vous devez mal vous tenir ! Alors, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, tout le monde va s'assoir immédiatement, dit-elle d'un ton plus dur, ferme et sec. Sinon je lâche par terre ce qu'on a préparé.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? Demanda un Ace apeuré qui se releva en se massant le crâne.

Mais devant le haussement de sourcil d'Amandine, il comprit avec les autres qu'elle ne plaisantait pas :

- Et attention dès que les autres rentrent vous restez assis et cela aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours, précisa t'elle.

Son père ria sous cape, elle savait se faire entendre, il y avait un silence inhabituel dans le réfectoire, ce qui l'enchanta.

Là sa fille venait de blesser ses fils dans leurs fiertés et leurs orgueils, et les connaissant ils allaient tous lui montrer qu'elle a faux en lui obéissant, démontrant qu'ils savaient se tenir.

- Bon c'est ok, déclara Amandine pour que les hommes qui se trouvaient derrière la porte entrent.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, déjà c'était d'un calme, ils l'avaient bien entendu donner des ordres pour qu'ils tiennent en place, mais là elle faisait fort.

Jamais Thatch au plus loin qu'il se souvienne, avait réussit à obtenir un tel calme.

Donc le service se fit rapidement étant donner que les cuisiniers du Moby Dick n'étaient pas bousculés et harcelés :

- Tu es drôlement convaincante, fit Thatch, j'ai jamais eu un calme pareil, ça en est presque effrayant.

Amandine sourit timidement au coin, avoir chanté lui avait donné une certaine assurance en quelques jours, et ça ne lui pas fait de mal.

Une fois après avoir fait le tour de la salle, elle s'installa et attendit Thatch et les autres, contrairement à certains goinfres.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à, ce que la jeune femme mange une première bouché, elle ne se sentit pas bien prête à vomir.

Prise d'un énorme doute elle reprit une autre bouché de son plat, mais elle ne put en supporter plus et se leva en catimini pour rendre :

« Des nausées, j'ai des nausées, oh mon dieu est-ce que je suis enceinte ? Bon reprenons calmement je pèse aux dernières nouvelles 50 kilos, sachant que j'ai dû prendre depuis que je suis libérée 10 kilos. Je sais que le poids joue un rôle sur l'apparition des règles que je n'ai jamais eu, Sengoku a toujours fait en sorte que je sois sous-alimentée. Mais entre 40 et 50 kilos combien me manquait-il réellement pour que j'ai mes règles ? Bon sang j'espère ne pas être enceinte, ces derniers mois seul Sengoku me violait. Si je suis enceinte alors ça ne peut être que lui le père ».

Ses nausées cessèrent enfin, elle se débarbouilla le visage avant de réfléchir sérieusement.

Déjà il fallait vérifier qu'elle était enceinte.

De deux voudrait-elle garder cet enfant dont le père lui avait fait du mal ?

Si oui, il faudrait l'annoncer à son père, à Thatch et à Vista eux ne verraient pas forcément l'arrivé de cet enfant comme d'un très bon œil.

« Si je porte effectivement un enfant, il a peut-être une part de Sengoku, mais il est aussi mon enfant, il a une partie de moi. Ai-je le droit de repousser la vie de ce petit être ? Après tout à Marineford j'ai dit à Akainu qu'il fallait laisser sa chance à nos enfants et non les condamner d'avance. Oui j'ai envie de lui donner sa chance à mon bébé, si c'est moi qui l'élève je pense qu'il sera quelqu'un de bien ».

Elle caressa son ventre encore plat, une fine larme coula alors qu'elle étira doucement ses lèvres.

Elle avait fait son choix, maintenant il fallait vérifier que ses doutes étaient fondés, mais tout indiquait qu'elle avait raison.

Seule elle avait bien faillit tout recracher à table... alors elle sortit des toilettes et chercha non pas les médecins, mais les infirmières.

Étrangement, Amandine avait du mal avec elles, elles étaient trop... superficielles, pas qu'elles soient bêtes, elles connaissaient leurs métiers, mais après...

Quand elle avait tenté juste une fois ou deux une approche, on l'avait limite traité comme une gamine qui n'avait aucun goût pour des banalités comme la mode.

Alors elle s'était vite éloignée de ces femmes qui devaient avoir une décennie en plus qu'elle.

La jeune femme frappa la porte, Magali une des infirmières ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer surprise :

- Bonjour, commença Amandine, j'irais droit au but je crois que je suis enceinte et de Sengoku... je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à déterminer si je suis enceinte ou non.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es enceinte ? Demanda Magali.

- J'ai eu des nausées par 2 fois en mangeant, ça ne passait pas, expliqua Amandine.

Magali jeta un regard aux autres infirmières :

- Ok on va te faire passer des tests, mais vue ton poids à ton arrivé, je suis pas certaine que tu pouvais tomber enceinte.

- Je le sais bien, mais..., il y a bien une fois où Sengoku et ses hommes s'étaient trompés dans leurs dosages pour m'alimenter sur quelques jours. Et je me dis que j'ai pu atteindre à ce moment là le poids suffisant pour avoir mes règles et tomber par la suite enceinte. Il me violer presque tous les jours, murmura la jeune femme, les chances sont bien plus importantes que malheureusement je porte son enfant.

- Ok, bon allez viens.

Bizarrement parler médecine ou santé avec elles, c'était du gâteau, mais après...

Amandine ne les trouvait pas méchantes en soi, toutefois elle ne trouvait aucun plaisir ou intérêt à leurs parler.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Amandine attendit plusieurs minutes avant que Magali et les infirmières se dirigent vers elle :

- Amandine, tu as raison, tu es enceinte, murmura Magali.

Toutes les infirmières étaient là pour la soutenir :

- Que décides-tu ? Veux-tu le garder ou bien...

- Je vais le garder Anna, répondit Amandine, il est peut-être l'enfant de Sengoku, mais c'est aussi le mien. Je lui donne sa chance, ce ne serait pas juste que je le condamne alors qu'il ne sera peut-être pas comme son père.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre comme geste de protection et de tendresse pour le petit être qui était en train de se développer.

- Il va falloir l'annoncer à Thatch, Vista et à ton père, poursuivit Anna, tu veux que nous t'aidions pour leur annoncer ?

- Oui je veux bien, murmura la future maman.

- On sera là, rassurèrent les infirmières de bords.

Amandine hocha la tête, et se leva :

- On leur annoncera ça demain, une fois l'esprit reposé, précisa Amandine, ça me permettra aussi d'assimiler que je vais avoir un enfant.

Les infirmières respectèrent son choix et lui firent comprendre en hochant la tête, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les cuisines et non le réfectoire.

Si ce que les cuisiniers avaient préparés lui donner la nausée, il fallait donc trouver ce qui ne lui en donnait pas.

Elle eut soudain une terrible envie d'agrume, alors que ce n'était pas sa catégorie de fruit préféré.

Néanmoins elle dégustait et appréciait grandement ce qu'elle avalait, ça ne lui donner pas de nausées, donc elle nota dans un coin de la tête de privilégier les agrumes.

Elle regarda avec envie ce qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt avec Thatch, gourmande un jour, gourmande toujours !

Amandine se prit le dessert et prit aussi le risque de se précipiter dans les toilettes, mais à sa grande surprise rien :

« Mon bébé aime comme moi les bonnes choses, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre alors, pensa la jeune femme ».

Amandine ressortit après et préféra aller se coucher, sans aller expliquer pourquoi elle était partie en courant.

Demain elle ferait une annonce difficile donc ils attendraient un peu et puis avec un peu de jugeote ils avaient dû tous ou presque comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Amandine entendit son père entrer dans ses quartiers, elle fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir de question, pas maintenant.

Mais ça ne marcha pas avec son père, elle était encore habillée, ce n'était pas très crédible, aussi il fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, la sachant chatouilleuse il testa pour vérifier si elle dormait ou non.

Autant dire que ce fut efficace, sa fille se débattait, elle ne réussit pas à échapper aux mains de son père qui l'attrapèrent sans difficulté :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Demain, papa, demain, je préfère.

- Très bien, au fait ta chambre est terminée.

- Ma chambre ?

- Oui ton espace personnel, tout a été aménagé, mais je te rassure c'est moi qui ai transféré tes affaires. Sauf si maintenant tu décides de rester dormir avec moi.

- Oui, mais non, je t'aime bien, mais c'est ton espace quand même, je ne tiens pas à t'envahir plus que ça. Elle est où cette fameuse chambre ?

- Je vais te montrer.

Il la guida, elle était pas très loin de celle de son père, quand il ouvrit la porte, Amandine était émerveillée :

- C'est tout à fait mes teintes, s'exclama t'elle.

- Il a fallut la réaménagé un peu, ce qui a prit du temps, tu trouveras toutes tes affaires.

- Merci, dit-elle en se retournant avant de sauter au cou de son père, elle se voyait mal lui serrer la jambe en guise de câlin. Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi ma chérie.

C'était réellement la première fois qu'elle lui disait ouvertement ses mots, il avait l'impression de rêver.

En même temps c'était le cas, son rêve s'était réalisé, il avait un enfant de chair et de sang, mais par moment ça lui faisait bizarre, d'être vraiment père.

C'était nouveau, pour sa fille aussi, d'ailleurs, mais pour lui surtout, aussi il apprécia chaque moment passé avec sa fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes il la reposa :

- Bon je suppose que je dois te dire bonne nuit, fit Amandine.

- Tu supposes bien, dors bien ma fille.

Ils se quittèrent, la jeune femme vérifia qu'aucune affaire ne manquait ce qui fut vite fait, et se dit que c'était pas plus mal qu'elle ait sa chambre surtout avec le futur bébé.

Elle regarda sa salle de bain, et se dit que pour les nausées à venir elle n'aura pas à craindre d'être surprise par son père ou quelqu'un d'autre...

La nuit portant conseil, Amandine se mit en pyjama avant de s'installer sur le lit moelleux et où elle s'enfonçait comme jamais.

Avec un tel matelas, elle s'endormit assez rapidement.

A son réveil, elle eut des nausées, c'était prévisible, aussi elle se précipita dans la salle d'eau pour rendre, elle souffla et attendit quelques instants que ça se passe :

- Bon maintenant, l'annoncer, murmura t'elle.

La jeune femme se releva et s'habilla rapidement et quand elle eut fini elle passa ses mains sur son ventre :

- Bonjour toi, chuchota t'elle.

Quand elle sortit, elle hésita à aller prendre son petit déjeuner à cause de ses maux de cœur :

« Non je mange ensuite je vais leurs annoncer la nouvelle, il faudrait pas que je tourne de l'œil et puis j'ai mon petit bébé qui doit grandir... ».

Magali était présente pour épauler si besoin la future maman :

« C'est un peu l'angoisse, j'ignore ce qui va passer ou pas... ».

Amandine fit comme à son habitude, elle but un peu de son lait chocolaté, pas de nausées c'était déjà ça.

Tout ce qu'elle avala passa sans problème :

« Hier soir c'était peut-être parce que c'était salé et odorant, bon je n'ai pas à stresser avant le déjeuner... ».

Amandine fit un signe à l'infirmière qui la rejoint :

- Je vais en parler avec mon père, c'est possible de lui en parler avec vous dans l'infirmerie ?

- Pas de soucis, répondit Magali, je vais prévenir les autres.

Pendant que Magali préparait les lieux, Amandine devait trouver son père et lui annoncer tout ça.

Quand elle le trouva enfin, il discutait avec Ace et Marco, alors qu'elle allait repartir le temps qu'ils finissent, elle fut interceptée par son père :

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, mais je peux attendre quelques minutes le temps que Marco et Ace terminent ce qu'ils ont à dire.

- T'inquiètes, on avait terminé, rassura Ace.

Les deux commandants partirent laissant le champ libre à la jeune femme :

- J'ai à te parler, mais pas ici, c'est trop important, dit-elle calmement.

Alors elle emboita le pas suivit de près par son père qui avait accepté en silence sa requête d'être isolé.

Lorsqu'elle toqua dans à l'infirmerie où ils furent accueillit par les infirmières, l'Empereur qui n'était pas dupe, vit ses doutes se confirmer.

Amandine s'installa confortablement en face de son père qui en fit tout autant :

- Bon alors... je suis... je suis enceinte et il ne fait aucun doute que c'est Sengoku qui est le père.

Amandine regarda avec crainte son père, elle avait un peu peur de sa réaction :

- Je m'en doutais un peu, que comptes-tu faire ? Veux-tu garder ou non cet enfant ?

- Je crois que je vais le garder, parce que même s'il n'était pas désiré, il n'y est pour rien, il est aussi mon enfant. Je maintiens les propos que j'ai eu à Marineford, on ne doit pas les condamner d'avance sous prétexte que... Évidemment j'aurais voulu que mon premier enfant soit désiré, mais c'est mon enfant, Sengoku a perdu tous ses droits sur lui en me faisant du mal. Maintenant je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup dans sa manière de penser :

- J'ai une fois dit à Ace que nous étions tous les enfants de la mer qu'importe nos géniteurs. Si tu désires vraiment garder cet enfant alors, il va me falloir être patient pour voir la frimousse de mon petit-fils ou de ma petite-fille.

Amandine le regarda les larmes coulèrent elle était soulagée qu'il accepte cette décision, elle espérait que Vista et Thatch réagiraient de la même façon.

Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père :

- Il va falloir en avertir Thatch et Vista, continua Barbe Blanche.

- Je sais, c'est prévu, dit-elle, je voulais d'abord te le dire.

- Ne pleure plus, tu as mon soutien, si mes fils ne comprennent pas ton raisonnement et qu'ils ne voient que Sengoku et non toi en ce bébé, c'est qu'ils sont idiots !

- J'espère que non, répliqua sa fille en se calmant.

- Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? Demanda Anna, ou bien tu préfères leurs annoncer séparément ?

- Heu bien les deux, comme ça je serais vite fixé.

Anna sortit chercher les deux épéistes qui s'entrainaient, elle eut du mal à se faire entendre, mais dès qu'elle prononça le prénom de la belle ils furent tout ouïe.

Ils croisèrent leur Père dans un couloir avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie où Amandine les attendait avec les infirmières qui étaient aux petits soins pour la rassurer.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Vista en entrant et en voyant sa princesse anxieuse.

- Oui et non...

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? Poursuivit Thatch perplexe par la réponse.

Amandine demanda du regard de l'aide venant des infirmières, autant elle connaissait plus ou moins son père grâce à la description que lui avait fait sa mère.

Autant elle avait plus de crainte avec ses amants, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils accepteraient sa décision :

- Ce qu'elle a à annoncer n'est pas facile, c'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes présentes, précisa Magali. Tu veux que je leur annonce ?

- Je vais essayer quand même, répondit Amandine en prenant son courage à deux mains, bon bah... vous avez vue qu'hier soir je me suis pas sentie bien.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et la laissèrent continuer :

- J'ai... eu mal au cœur, alors je suis allée voir les infirmières de bord, je leur ai parlé de mes craintes qui se sont avérées juste... Je... je...

Amandine secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer :

- Ce qu'elle essaye de vous dire c'est qu'elle attend un enfant, dont le père serait Sengoku, acheva Magali.

Ils étaient qu'à moitié surpris, vue la réaction qu'elle avait eu la veille, ils s'étaient doutés chacun de leur côté que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Thatch avait gouté l'assiette de la jeune femme craignant que ce soit trop salé, mais rien d'anormal, il s'était tout comme Vista posé des questions.

Maintenant ils comprenaient un peu mieux :

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda calmement Vista.

Amandine n'osa pas les regarder :

- Le garder, répondit Amandine.

- QUOI ! S'exclama Thatch en se levant.

Amandine releva son regard, elle put voir qu'il n'acceptait aucunement ce choix, elle était déçue, mais elle pouvait aussi comprendre son point de vue.

Mais son cœur se déchira quand il partit sans lui laisser aucune chance de s'expliquer sur les raisons de ce choix.

Elle fixa la porte ouverte, préférant cette vue à ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir avec Vista, qui lui regardait alternativement la porte et Amandine :

- Amandine, fit Vista plus doucement, ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas ton choix, mais je voudrais savoir car il faut que tu sois sûre de toi. C'est quand même l'enfant de Sengoku aussi, es-tu prête à l'accepter ?

- Ce n'est pas l'enfant de Sengoku, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, en me faisant du mal comme il l'a fait il n'est pas digne d'avoir le titre de père ! Si je le garde c'est parce que c'est aussi mon enfant, c'est mon enfant.

Elle n'eut pas en dire plus qu'elle se sentit étreindre, Vista lui releva le visage :

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit-il en balayant les larmes de sa tendresse, j'aurais je l'admets préféré que ce soit mon enfant ou qu'il soit issue d'une histoire d'amour. Mais j'essayerai d'assurer le rôle de père si tu me le permets...

- Tu... tu veux bien ?

- Oui, susurra Vista, je te soutiendrais, je sais que tu as besoin de réconfort, mais je vais essayer de parler à Thatch.

- Merci, murmura Amandine.

- Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais, je vous la confie, fit l'épéiste en direction des infirmières qui hochèrent la tête.

Quand il partit, Amandine sanglota elle aurait tellement espérait que tout ce passe bien, ça lui faisait tellement de mal.

Thatch l'avait regardait avec tellement de dégoût, non pas elle, plutôt l'enfant qu'elle portait, mais ça lui avait fait du mal.

Les femmes la consolèrent lui disant que Vista allait tout faire pour qu'il se calme :

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il-vous-plait, demanda Amandine.

- Je te donne ça, fit Anna.

A peine l'eau franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'elle la recracha dans son verre se tenant la poitrine :

- L'eau te donne mal au cœur ? Demanda Magali.

- Oui, ça va être un problème, souffla la jeune femme.

- Non pas forcément, il va falloir juste substituer l'eau à du jus de fruit, ça t'hydrateras de la même façon, reste à savoir quel fruit tu supporteras.

- Je sais qu'hier j'avais une envie d'agrume, se rappela Amandine.

- Bon si tu as soif, on va aller aux cuisines, fit Magali.

Seule Magali escorta Amandine sinon ça aurait paru suspect, quand elles entrèrent dans les cuisines, elles ressortirent aussitôt, les odeurs gênaient la femme enceinte.

- Ok, on va aller au réfectoire, je t'apporte différents jus de fruit, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Quand elles entrèrent, la jeune femme n'eut pas de haut de cœur et elle s'installa attendant Magali, puis quelqu'un claqua les portes.

Amandine sursauta et se retourna, c'était Thatch, elle ne vit pas Vista, soit ils s'étaient disputés, soit Vista ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.

- Houla Thatch t'es énervé ou quoi ? Lança Ace.

- Tu réagirais comment si t'apprenais que celle que t'aime décide de garder l'enfant de cette ordure de Sengoku ? Répliqua sèchement Thatch qui n'avait pas conscience de la présence de sa dulcinée.

Ace fit les yeux ahuri, tous ceux qui étaient dans le réfectoire pour ne pas dire la globalité de l'équipage regarda Amandine face à cette annonce.

Amandine se leva, les larmes qui coulaient encore est toujours sur son visage, elle s'approcha de Thatch qui avait remarqué sa présence trop tard.

Une claque retentissante se fit entendre :

- Sengoku est peut-être le père mais, c'est avant tout mon enfant et même si je ne l'ai pas désiré, je veux le garder, il a une part de moi. On ne peut pas condamner un enfant avant qu'il naisse c'est inhumain. De plus sombre crétin quand je t'en ai parlé à toi, Vista et à papa c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que ça soit dévoilé de cette façon. J'ai besoin de soutien pas de problème en plus, si tu ne veux pas me soutenir alors ne fait rien qui pourrait me blesser moi et mon enfant.

Vista était apparut malheureusement au moment de la claque, il avait entendu de loin les propos de Thatch.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussit à lui mettre le grappin dessus, aussi il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était dévastée.

Il l'attira à lui et la fit sortir lançant des regards dissuadant sur des remarques péjoratives.

* * *

Une review ?

Le prochain chapitre est assez mimi je trouve^^


	25. Chapitre 25

Missruby : La suite la voila.^^

Un chapitre très complice.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Vulnérabilité.**

Vista l'amena jusqu'à ses appartements et ferma la porte à clé, avant de consoler comme il le pouvait, sa douce :

- Je suis désolé, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir trouvé plus tôt.

- Ce... n'est... pas de... de... ta faute, sanglota t'elle.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, j'ai fait un choix si Thatch n'accepte rien pour le moment, toi et le bébé avez besoin d'attention, il ne mérite pas ça, ni toi, surtout toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers le lit, Amandine prit peur et commença à le repousser :

- On va juste s'assoir, s'allonger au pire, mais il n'y aura rien, je te l'assure, c'est juste que c'est mieux pour pouvoir te voir sans que j'ai à te porter.

Elle se détendit notablement quand il s'assit et la posa sur ses genoux, il la serra pour la consoler, elle avait toujours mal, mais ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu.

Il l'attira avec lui pour qu'ils s'allongent, il posa un bras sur elle pour l'étreindre tandis que l'autre main entortillait les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Père ne laissera pas passer un tel comportement, que Thatch n'accepte pas est une chose, mais faire ce qu'il a fait, te blessant, père va réagir.

A peine Vista eut dit ça, qu'ils entendirent la voix de ce dernier hausser le ton pour mettre fin aux commérages.

Amandine était inconsolable, heureusement que son second amant n'avait pas réagit comme Thatch, sinon elle aurait eu le cœur complétement brisé.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui l'enfermant dans ses bras pour la bercer et lui dire qu'il était là.

C'est ainsi que débuta un froid au sein de l'équipage, d'un côté il y avait les infirmières, Barbe Blanche, Vista, Ace et Amandine face au reste de l'équipage.

Ace avait compris le choix de sa sœur, pour avoir connu un chemin plus ou moins similaire.

Ace avait essayé de parler à Marco et à Thatch, pour ce dernier c'était peine perdu, mais pour Marco... c'était différent.

A vrai dire il était plutôt en terrain neutre, il ne donnait raison à personne, il préféra se taire pour le moment afin de se faire sa propre opinion.

Ace savait que Marco avait beaucoup d'influence, étant le premier commandant et le plus respecté.

Sans comptait qu'il avait un don pour analyse les situations compliqués et surtout il trouvait les mots pour calmer le jeu.

Presque plus personne ne parlait à Amandine, ce n'est pas qu'on ne l'aimait plus, elle le voyait, c'était son choix qui était pour l'instant incompris.

Malheureusement cette situation de froid créa des angoisses chez la jeune femme, la réveillant en pleine nuit.

Le seul endroit où elle se sentait rassurée et apaisée c'était dans les bras de Vista, qui l'avait accueillit, une nuit il était tard, mais il avait vite compris.

Elle avait besoin de se sentir encore aimé pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas fait de mauvais choix qui l'avait rendue détestable.

Mais son angoisse était grandissante, malgré le fait qu'elle se confia à son père et à ceux qui lui parlaient encore.

Alors, une nuit, pendant que Vista était de garde, Amandine rassembla ses affaires :

- Viens Azur c'est presque l'heure, murmura la jeune femme en réveillant doucement l'oiseau.

Le petit oiseau se posa sur l'épaule droite de sa maitresse qui sortit, silencieusement de sa chambre en portant un lourd sac.

Elle sortit sur le pont désert et respira l'air de la nuit, Vista descendit de la vigie le plus discrètement possible pour faire face à la jeune femme :

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, comprends-moi.

- Je te comprends, ce n'est pas le problème, c'était pour savoir si tu avais changé d'avis à la dernière minute.

- Salut, murmura Ace en apparaissant.

- Salut, répondirent Amandine et Vista.

- Donc c'est décidé ? Lança Ace.

- Oui, donc on fait comme on a dit, répondit Amandine.

- D'accord et surtout reposes-toi bien, tu en as vraiment besoin, alors je vous dis pas avant un bon moment, fit Ace.

- Et n'hésite pas à nous appeler même de nuit au moindre soucis ou changement de comportement, rappela Vista.

- T'inquiètes je gère.

Amandine, ouvrit son sac et prit une lettre, elle était pour son père, il n'était pas au courant de ses projets, il l'aurait sûrement dissuadé.

Alors elle pénétra une dernière fois dans le Moby Dick et fit passer sous la porte de la chambre de son père sa lettre.

Ensuite elle revint sur ses pas et prit la main de Vista :

- Bien, au revoir Ace, murmura Amandine avant de le serrer contre elle, merci d'avoir respecté mon choix et d'avoir compris.

- Je t'en pris, allez filez !

Les amants hochèrent la tête et se prirent la main, la jeune femme se concentra et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire un vœu :

- Generosity meeting, je veux que moi, Vista, Azur et nos affaires soyons téléportés vers la destination que nous avons choisie.

L'instant suivant ils disparurent sous le regard d'Ace, qui était le seul à tout savoir, cela faisait 2 semaines qu'Amandine avait fait le choix de garder son enfant.

2 longues semaines d'angoisse, la jeune femme avait alors décidé de fuir, de partir du Moby Dick, Vista avait bien tenté de la raisonner.

Mais il dut lui donner raison, ses angoisses la rendaient malade et n'étaient pas bonnes pour le bébé qu'elle attendait, elle avait besoin d'un climat serein et calme.

Pour Amandine ce n'était guère plus simple, ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur qu'elle fit ce choix, c'est qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle pleurait, angoissait, craquait, elle avait vraiment fait d'énormes efforts, mais en face ce n'était pas le cas ou pas toujours.

Donc Ace avait prit connaissance la veille de leurs décisions, il pouvait que les comprendre, il n'avait pas hésité un instant à jouer pour eux les espions.

Ainsi il avait la dure mission de guetter les réactions du Paternel et de ses frères.

Pendant ce temps, Vista et Amandine apparurent devant une maison, inhabitée depuis bien des années.

Vista emboita le pas et ouvrit les portes de la demeure :

- Ça devrait convenir pour les mois à venir, murmura t'il.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, tout était blanc, enfin, les meubles et les sols avaient été recouverts d'immenses draps blancs pour les protéger de la poussière.

- On verra le ménage demain, là on va se reposer, en plus tu es épuisée, murmura Vista.

Ils entrèrent et laissèrent leurs affaires, le maitre des lieux ferma la demeure avant de prendre dans ses bras la belle :

- Mais... que...

- Tu es épuisée, laisses-moi te porter tu veux, dors mon cœur.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle lui encercla son cou de ses bras et l'écouta pendant qu'il montait les marches d'un escalier, elle l'entendit ouvrir une porte avant de la refermer.

Le commandant utilisa sa main de libre et tira sur le drap qui recouvrait l'immense lit avant de déposer la jeune femme épuisée, il retira les draps et les plia grossièrement.

Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait quitter le Moby Dick, il avait tenté de la raisonner, elle avait dit qu'elle attendrait 1 semaine et que s'il n'y avait pas de changement elle partirait.

Puis comme rien ne changeait, il lui avait proposé d'aller chez lui.

Pour Vista cela faisait des années qu'il n'était plus venu ici.

A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette maison, c'est quand il était partit pour rejoindre Barbe Blanche, c'était il y a presque 20 ans...

C'est avec le regard nostalgique qu'il regarda sa chambre, ses yeux se posèrent sur Amandine qui s'était endormie.

Il sourit discrètement, il retira tout sauf son pantalon, lui aussi était à bout, il écarta les pans des couvertures avant de soulever la jeune femme et de la prendre contre lui.

Il couvrit leurs deux corps, avant de baiser le front de la jeune femme :

- Bonne nuit mon ange et toi aussi Azur.

L'oiseau n'avait guère apprécié qu'on le réveille en pleine nuit, mais il semblait avoir compris le pourquoi il s'était levé.

Donc il s'endormit lui aussi, en un clin d'œil.

Le lendemain matin, sur le Moby Dick, Barbe Blanche découvrit la lettre de sa fille :

_Bonjour papa, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais loin avec Vista et Azur, j'ai essayé de faire face, mais je n'en peux plus._

_Ces silences gênant, ces regards autour de moi, je peux comprendre les réactions des uns et des autres, mais j'aurais espéré autre chose._

_Je fais des crises d'angoisses, seul toi et Vista avaient su me rassurer, alors pour moi, pour mon enfant, j'ai décidé de quitter le Moby Dick jusqu'à la naissance du bébé tout du moins._

_Pardonnes-moi de fuir lâchement les problèmes, mais j'ai vraiment essayé, Vista a bien tenté de me dissuader de prendre une telle décision._

_Mais j'ai besoin de calme et de sérénité et ils ont besoin de comprendre qu'ils me font du mal._

_J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour être téléporté avec Vista quelque part dans le globe, loin de toute cette pression._

_Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu m'empêches de faire de ce que j'ai fait, je suis grande._

_Tu vas peut-être croire que c'est un manque de confiance, mais ne l'interprète pas comme ça._

_Je t'aime, papa._

_Si tu savais comment c'est dur de te faire ça._

_Mes tes hommes ont besoin de toi, je te laisse mon numéro d'escargophone pour qu'on puisse communiquer._

_Ne m'en veux pas, s'il-te-plait._

_Je t'aime._

_Amandine._

L'Empereur des mers lisait la détresse de sa fille, dans cette lettre parsemée de larmes, la lettre avait dû être difficile à rédiger.

Et il se sentait fautif de n'avoir su régler ce froid.

Il allait le faire savoir à ces fils, pour qu'ils se rendent bien compte de l'absurdité de leurs comportements.

Pendant ce temps, Amandine se réveilla avec des nausées, dans son champ de vision elle vit marqué sur une porte en gros caractère : Toilette.

Aussitôt elle se leva et s'y précipita pour rendre, un étage plus bas, Vista sut qu'elle était réveillée et avait du voir sa pancarte.

Sans hésiter il mont les escaliers pour être à ses côtés, il lui prit les cheveux et la soutenu :

- J'en ai marre, souffla Amandine.

- Je m'en doute, c'est passé ?

- Oui.

Amandine tira la chasse et se leva :

- Désolé, de te faire subir ça, murmura t'elle.

- J'ai accepté tout naturellement d'être le père adoptif de cet enfant, alors je prends tous les bons et les mauvais côtés. Et tu vois ta fatigue, tes nausées, je vais te les transformer pour que ce ne soit plus des désagréments en te bichonnant.

- Tu vas en avoir vite marre tu sais !

- Ca m'étonnerait, défia Vista amusé.

- Bon laisse moi me débarbouiller.

Elle se tourna vers le lavabo et fit comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle était enceinte un bon rinçage de bouche, puis elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller.

Ces derniers jours elle était plus vite fatigable, hier elle avait presque dormit la journée entière.

Une fois qu'elle s'essuya le visage, l'épéiste la souleva comme une princesse avant de la poser sur le lit :

- Je reviens, ne bouge pas, prévint-il.

- Ça risque pas, j'ai plus de jambes, dit-elle en soupirant avec de s'étaler sur le lit morte de fatigue malgré les heures de sommeil qu'elle cumulait.

Elle l'entendit descendre, puis remarqua que ça sentait bon, des odeurs de cuisine planaient, mais sucré, rien qui la ferait courir vers les toilettes.

Étrangement seuls les plats sucrés passaient encore, pour le salé, il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop odorant, et elle commençait à avoir à plusieurs reprises des penchants pour la viande rouge.

Ses pensées furent interrompu en voyant Vista revenir avec un énorme plateau :

- Le petit-déjeuner de mademoiselle est servit, dit-il en arrivant avec un large sourire.

- Je sais que je suis enceinte, mais c'est pas encore maintenant qu'il faut me présenter de telles quantités, sourit Amandine. J'ignorais que tu cuisinais.

- Tu ignores beaucoup de chose de moi, j'ai beaucoup de talents cachés.

- C'est ce que je vois, bon voyons si c'est tout aussi bon que ce que je sens.

- Tu ne seras pas déçue.

- Je vais voir.

Il lui avait préparé des crêpes, sa faim se réveilla à la première bouché, aussi elle hocha la tête les yeux fermés, pour faire comprendre à Vista qu'elle adorait.

Ce dernier avait remarqué aussi le petit tic d'Amandine à fermer ses yeux lorsqu'elle mangeait ses desserts, il la trouvait encore plus craquante.

- Tu t'es levé aux aurores pour préparer tout ça ou quoi ? Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- C'est plutôt toi qui t'es levée tard, il est plus de midi.

- QUOI ! Mais... mais depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé ?

- Depuis qu'il est 9 heures, j'ai pris le risque d'aller faire du ravitaillement, c'est pas avec le peu que j'ai prit sur le navire qu'on tiendra. Après je me suis lancé dans la cuisine et le temps que la préparation repose j'ai commencé à faire un peu de rangement.

Amandine fit la moue :

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu t'aider.

- Ne le soit pas, tu attends un bébé, tu t'attendais à quoi ? A avoir la pêche ? Se moqua l'épéiste.

- Oui, mais tu fais tout là, j'ai l'impression d'être un fardeau.

- Crois-moi tu es loin de l'être, allez manges ! Ton bébé à faim et toi aussi.

- Tu as bien raison, sans compter que c'est délicieux, se reprit-elle.

Elle mangea donc ses crêpes au sucre, à la confiture, mais surtout nature, elles étaient si savoureuses sans rien, peut-être parce qu'il y avait mit tout son amour.

De temps à autre elle avalait son lait chocolaté, le petit-déjeuner était le seul repas qu'elle appréciait, parce que rien n'avait changé.

Les autres repas elle avait par moment encore de mauvaises surprises, puis un bruit les firent sursauter, c'était l'escargophone.

- Je décroche, répondit Amandine à la question muette de Vista.

L'épéiste attrapa l'escargophone qui était sur une commode et le tendit à son aimée qui décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Salut Amandine, fit la voix d'Ace, comment ça va ?

- Bof comme d'hab je dors et me lève à pas d'heure, j'ai des nausées au réveil, je suis fatiguée et là Vista m'a servit un petit déj de roi, Thatch en crèverais de jalousie, il est aussi doué que lui.

- Non sérieux ! Vista est là ?

- Oui, répondit Amandine.

- Tu nous avais caché ça ! Enfin bref j'ai pas appelé pour parler cuisine, Père à annoncer à tout le monde que vous étiez partit. Je lui ai parlé faisant mine d'être surpris et de ne rien savoir, je peux te dire qu'il t'en veut pas, il trouvait d'ailleurs que c'était une sage décision au final, même si ça lui fait de la peine. Pour ce qui concerne les autres, bah autant dire que j'ai été surpris, beaucoup semble regretter, certains se remettent déjà en question. Malheureusement pour Thatch il a sa fierté et même s'il est triste, il a encore du mal à avaler ta décision. Sur le bateau l'ambiance n'est pas géniale depuis l'annonce de votre départ, père est d'une humeur massacrante. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi remonté contre ses fils, parce que sans rien dire, rien que dans son regard, il le faire clairement comprendre.

- J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement, avoua Amandine, mais c'était devenu impossible, j'espère que le fait de mettre éloignée va amener du changement.

- Je te le souhaite de tout cœur, petite sœur !

- Vous me manquez tellement ! Sanglota Amandine.

Vista la prit dans ses bras, c'était dur pour elle, le choix de partir, avait été très difficile, mais ô combien nécessaire.

- Ne pleures pas, fit Ace, ça va s'arranger je te le promets, je te jure que s'il y a d'autres changements je vous le dis. Hé j'ai une question tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Ace pour changer de sujet.

- Je sais pas, une petite fille peut-être, mais si c'est un garçon, je l'aimerais tout autant, répondit la jeune femme en calmant ses pleurs.

- Je n'en doute pas, bon je file, j'entends quelqu'un qui approches, à plus.

La conversation prit fin :

- Je t'aime, merci d'être là, confia t'elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Vista, tu as fini de manger ?

- Oui largement si j'ai faim j'irais chiper les crêpes qui restent.

- Fait pas comme Ace !

- Hé me compare pas à ce gouffre sans fond, s'exclama Amandine qui retrouvait un peu le sourire. Je suis encore loin de le rivaliser.

- C'est vrai, si Ace devait juste prendre ce que tu manges, il ne tiendrait pas 2 secondes. Tu sais le jour où tu t'es réveillé 5 jours après ton exécution je peux te dire que Ace crevait de jalousie de voir l'énorme plateau qu'on t'avait préparé.

- Pouah ! Je me rappelle, je savais que j'étais maigre, qu'il fallait que je reprenne du poids, mais c'était exagéré. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on voulait me gaver ! Heureusement que papa m'a dit que je mangeais ce que je voulais, je pense que la quantité était énorme pour que j'ai le choix. Enfin j'ai un doute, on ne donne pas autant à manger à une personne malade, certes faut qu'elle reprenne des forces, mais tout de même. Je suppose que quand vous avez récupérer le plateau Ace était content.

- Oui, mais il s'est inquiété il a cru que tu n'avais rien mangé.

- Si je me suis prise un délicieuse tarte à la poire, mais après j'ai laissé le reste.

- T'es vraiment gâteau !

- Oui je l'avoue, mais bon en même temps quand je me réveille je me vois pas manger salé, heurk, je veux du sucré, c'est tout doux pour se réveiller.

Elle caressa son ventre qui commençait un peu à se voir, elle devait entamer le 4ème mois de grossesse à coup sur.

- Attends, je suis pas sûre, mais je sens quelques choses, c'est pas des coups, mais comme euh..., c'est la première fois que je sens ça, je pense que c'est le bébé.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Vista.

- Oui, c'est magique, on dirait comme des bulles.

- J'ai hâte de le sentir.

- Moi aussi.

Ce petit cadeau remit du baume au cœur à la jeune maman, qui décida de se lever :

- Restes allongé, reposes-toi, fit Vista.

- Non, je vais m'ennuyer ferme, laisses-moi t'aider tant que je le peux encore, je me reposerais si je n'ai plus de force, mais pour le moment j'en ai.

- Tu es vraiment têtue !

- Je sais, bon tu me fais visiter ?

- Si tu veux, donc voici la chambre, dit-il en la désignant de ses mains.

- Mais t'es bête, ria Amandine, ça je le savais, je veux voir les autres pièces.

- Je sais, allez viens alors.

Ils sortirent et visitèrent la petite maison :

- C'est vraiment ravissant, s'exclama la jeune femme ravie.

- Merci, je dois t'avouer que ça me fait bizarre de remettre les pieds ici.

- Des souvenirs douloureux ?

- Non, mais étant rentré dans la piraterie je savais que j'allais voyager et sans forcément revenir ici.

Après la visité guidé, Amandine entreprit d'aider Vista à faire un peu le ménage, même si les draps avaient retenu de la poussière, il fallait le faire.

Donc la jeune femme s'occupa d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour faire circuler l'air.

Vista avait dans la matinée enlevé tous les mètres de tissus qui recouvraient la veille encore les meubles des pièces.

Ensuite à deux ils rangèrent leurs affaires la majorité furent disposés soit dans la chambre, soit dans la salle d'eau.

Pendant ce temps sur le Moby Dick, l'ennuie et la monotonie avaient prit d'assaut le bateau.

Les premières heures qui avaient suivit l'annonce qu'Amandine était partie avec Vista avait été un choc.

Le deuxième choc fut que le paternel se rua dans le silence et lance des regards très appuyés et mécontents.

Le troisième choc et pas des moindres avait été Thatch, il avait montré une indifférence totale à la nouvelle.

Mais Ace se doutait fortement que c'était une façade, afin de montrer qu'il ne regrettait pas ses propos et ses gestes.

Et ses doutes furent confirmés, en tant qu'espion, il avait écouté aux portes de son ami et aussi étrange que cela avait pu être, il l'avait entendu pleurer.

Ace avait préféré ne rien dire pour le moment à Amandine, juste qu'il avait été triste, mais sans préciser qu'il l'avait entendu verser des larmes.

Car il voulait que Thatch entre en contact avec elle s'il regrettait vraiment son comportement.

Ace en était persuadé, il l'aimait plus que tout, mais c'était le bébé le problème.

C'est donc un mal être qui s'empara de toute la grande famille.

Et le temps n'arrangeait rien...

3 mois plus tard, Thatch était dépressif, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de l'enfant qu'Amandine portait.

Magali commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez c'est donc un soir au réfectoire quand tout le monde était présent qu'elle explosa :

- En tout cas vous êtes bien des mecs, j'aurais peut-être dû le dire dès le départ, si j'avais su ! Amandine n'en sait rien, mais avec les restrictions alimentaires qu'elle a eues durant des années sa croissance et sa puberté ont complètement été chamboulés. Vous me laissez finir ! Il est possible que ce soit la première et dernière fois qu'elle ait un enfant. Ce n'est pas sûr, mais plusieurs paramètres montre que c'est peut-être la seule fois qu'elle aura un enfant. Alors j'aimerais que vous en teniez compte, car elle est intelligente, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle sache que c'était peut-être sa seule chance, la poussant à choisir de garder ce bébé. Fait ce que tu veux Thatch, moi tu me gonfles à te morfondre appelles-la ! T'as rien à perdre, mais tout à gagner, crétin !

Magali sortit furax du réfectoire, tout le monde regarda Thatch qui avait baissé le regard :

- Thatch, commença Marco, il faut que tu y songes, moi ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Amandine sache que c'était pour elle la seule occasion de serrer dans ses bras un bébé. Songes-y, ça fait partit des rêves des femmes, Amandine a déjà eu suffisamment de problème, tu ne trouves pas que sa vie a été injuste ? Laisses-lui sa chance à cet enfant, ici il n'aura pas l'influence néfaste de son père. Laissez une chance à ce bébé.

Marco avait été très doux et très calme, s'énerver aurait servit à rien, maintenant il savait qui, il voulait défendre.

Les informations qu'avaient révélées Magali, avaient été plus que déterminantes, Marco savait aussi qu'il jouissait d'une certaine influence sur les autres.

Maintenant est-ce que cela allait lui jouer des tours ? Beaucoup de chose dépendait de Thatch qui s'était levé à la fin de la tirade de Marco.

Il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre et s'enferma.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'assit et commença à composer le numéro de sa dulcinée avant de raccrocher le combiné de l'escargophone.

Puis il recommença, il voulait l'entendre depuis son départ, il savait qu'il l'avait perdu, il en était persuadé.

Magali avait raison, il avait tout perdu, il devait passer cet appel quitte à être humilié au téléphone par Vista ou Amandine...

Alors il attendit cette fois qu'on lui réponde au lieu de raccrocher, par peur :

- Allô, fit la voix de Vista.

- Allô c'est Thatch.

Amandine regarda Vista, avec angoisse qu'allait-il lui dire ?

- Je... j'aimerais parler à Amandine, si c'est possible, continua Thatch ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre.

L'épéiste interrogea du regard la jeune femme, qui hocha la tête pour répondre à Thatch :

- Je te la passe, répliqua Vista d'une voix neutre.

- Merci.

- Allô Thatch, commença Amandine incertaine.

- Bonsoir, Amandine, je... je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. J'ai... été con, je sais, je n'ai pas de mot pour te dire comment... que je...

Amandine pouvait clairement entendre que Thatch était sur le point de craquer et de pleurer, il semblait vraiment éprouver du remord.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu, enfin entendu aussi mal, étant empathique elle pouvait ressentir le mal être de Thatch qui continua :

- J'aimerais... que tu reviennes, tu nous manques à tous... et je voudrais si... ce n'est pas trop tard, t'aider pour le temps qu'il te reste...

- Thatch, déjà calmes-toi, dit-elle la voix tremblante et nouée à la suite des paroles de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à m'appeler pour t'excuser ?

- C'est les propos de Magali qui m'ont décidé... mais je dois t'avouer qu'avant ça j'avais essayé de t'appeler, mais... par fierté, par honte... je raccrochais avant d'avoir terminé de composer le numéro.

Amandine écrivit quelque chose à Vista sur une feuille et la lui donna, elle hocha la tête répondant à sa question muette :

- Thatch, qu'attends-tu de cet appel ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme.

- Ton pardon.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- Que tu reviennes si tu le peux et si à tes yeux j'ai encore le droit d'être aimer par la femme que tu es... je t'aime, je dis ça, mais je t'ai encore fait du mal.

Autant dire que Thatch laissa ses larmes couler et faisait de gros effort pour que sa voix soit audible et compréhensible.

- Thatch, je t'aime aussi, rassura Amandine, calmes-toi, je suis là.

- Je voudrais... tellement... te dire... tout ça... de vive voix...

Amandine prit la main de Vista qu'il tendait, Azur se posa dessus, l'instant suivant ils étaient sur le Moby Dick derrière Thatch, qui n'avait rien remarqué.

La jeune femme avança discrètement derrière son amant et l'enserra et lui embrassa la joue, ce dernier sursauta.

Et quand il la vit il s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de sa belle, qui elle aussi laissait couler ses larmes :

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, murmura Thatch.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota la jeune femme.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement sur la bouche et balaya de ses mains les larmes de son homme, elle voulait lui prouver que ses sentiments n'étaient pas mort.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le 4ème commandant posa ses yeux sur le ventre rond de sa douce, tout dégoût semblait avoir disparut, il visualisait un bébé et non Sengoku :

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu le sens ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Elle prit doucement la main du commandant et la posa sur son ventre, il eut la joie de sentir sous ses doigts ce petit bébé.

- Je suis qu'un idiot, s'apitoya Thatch en tombant à genoux, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Comme pour Ace ! Tu n'es pas un idiot, on a tous le droit aux erreurs, l'important c'est de les voir et les comprendre pour ne plus les refaire. Tu as su les reconnaitre, alors non tu n'es pas un idiot. Et puis... je comprends ta réaction, je me doutais que je devrais y faire face tu sais...

Elle s'était agenouillé et lui avait dégagé ses mains pour qu'il la regarde :

- Je te mérite pas... je t'ai fait tellement de mal, ça devait être à moi de te consoler, à toi de pleurer... je te mérite vraiment pas...

- Laisses-moi en décider, je t'aime, si tu veux te faire pleinement pardonner aimes-moi encore, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, ou j'en souffrirai. Je t'aime, tout comme Vista, ne me laisse pas, reste avec moi, reste avec moi.

- D'accord, d'accord, souffla Thatch avant de l'étreindre comme jamais.

Il lui caressa ses cheveux et son visage, si doux visage, ses yeux, son parfum, sa voix, ses réflexions, son rire, ses larmes, tout lui avait manqué.

Vista sourit devant cette scène, enfin elle était heureuse et soulagée :

- Comment vont les autres ? Demanda Amandine.

- Aussi bien que moi, plaisanta Thatch en s'essuyant ses yeux essayant de se calmer.

- Alors ils ne sont pas les seuls, m'éloigner m'a fait beaucoup de mal au cœur, mais l'atmosphère était insoutenable, c'était nécessaire... Ils sont encore au réfectoire je suppose.

- Oui, répondit le 4ème commandant la voix complètement nouée.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? Fit la jeune femme.

- Peut-être que je me calme, proposa Thatch.

- Chut, chut, murmura Amandine, j'aime voir un homme pleurer.

- Oh bin merci, renifla l'intéressé.

- Laisses-moi finir, je dis ça parce que c'est tellement rare de vous voir pleurer, que quand ça vous arrive, vous semblez encore plus vrai. Parce que vous montrez ce que vous ressentez, si tu as des réflexions je dirais que je craque pour les larmes des hommes. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force. Je t'aime mon amour malgré tes défauts.

Elle l'embrassa et l'étreignit fermement :

- Sèches tes larmes et après on va voir les autres, d'accord ? Fit la voix douce et apaisante de la jeune femme.

- Merci, chuchota Thatch, tu es vraiment exceptionnelle, je m'en rends compte un peu plus, je ferais tout pour ne plus te décevoir et te faire du mal.

- Bon, allez Don Juan reprends-toi.

Vista qui n'avait pas prit parole surpris son frère en lui faisant une accolade :

- Tu m'aimes toi maintenant ? Tiqua Thatch presque d'horreur.

Vista eut un fou rire face à l'expression de son frère :

- Non, mais t'as besoin de réconfort, comme elle, alors je suis là frangin.

- Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes...

Ils se turent avant de se regarder tous les trois et de rire, un rire qui libéra de nombreuses tentions et qui leurs firent énormément de bien.

- J'avais pas rit comme ça depuis des semaines, confia Amandine, alors on y va ?

- Évidemment et escortés, précisa Thatch qui reprenait son rôle de séducteur.

- Surtout escortés, se moqua Vista.

Vista prit le bras gauche de la jeune femme et Thatch celui de droite, c'est donc bras dessus et bras dessous qu'ils y allèrent, décidés et unis de nouveau.

Arrivé devant le réfectoire, presque lentement ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle :

- Bonsoir à vous, s'exclama Amandine.

Tout le monde tourna la tête en même temps vers la source de cette voix féminine, le visage si sombre et fatigué de son père s'éclaira à la vue de sa fille.

- Je suis revenue, mais si c'est le même fiasco que la dernière fois, je vous enlève sans hésitations les 2 commandants à mes côtés.

- Non mais t'es bête, s'exclama Marco qui s'envola vers elle avant de la serrer contre lui, je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de tous vous revoir, dit-elle en lui tapotant amicalement le dos.

Marco se détacha de la future maman qui se dirigea vers son père :

- Bonsoir papa, je crois qu'il ou qu'elle te dit aussi bonsoir, rectification vue comment il gigote il vous salut tous je crois. Donc papa je te présente petit monstre et petit monstre voici ton grand-père, plaisanta Amandine.

- Tu m'as manqué ma fille et j'ai hâte de découvrir ton petit monstre, répliqua amusé Barbe Blanche.

- Moi plus encore, papa.

Sa fille dû s'assoir, elle ne tenait presque plus debout, et elle avait son dos et ses jambes épuisés.

- Est-ce que je peux sentir mon petit-fils ou ma petite fille ?

- Mais bien sur, répliqua Amandine ravie, il ou elle est excité, je crois que le fait d'aller mieux lui a donné la pêche, le bébé n'arrête pas de gigoter. Le petit monstre me donne des coups là d'ailleurs.

Barbe Blanche posa plutôt deux doigts (c'est un géant) sur le ventre de sa fille et il sentit les petits coups de l'enfant à venir, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

- T'as pas mal ? Demanda Ace.

- Non, ça fait pas mal du tout, c'est plutôt le contraire, sourit Amandine, c'est comme des petits effleurements que je sens, c'est magique. D'ailleurs heureusement que c'est pas que chiant, parce que entre la fatigue, les nausées, tes habitudes alimentaires qui changent, et les autres désagréments... ça fait déjà une belle liste. Faut bien qu'il y ait un truc bien et c'est sentir ce petit bout se développer qui est si près, qu'on aime déjà, qu'on veut protéger, c'est génial. Il y a pas de terme.

- Tu as commencé à le sentir quand ? Continua Ace intrigué.

- A 4 mois et demi environ.

- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça déplacée, mais je peux le sentir aussi ? Quémanda Ace excité de sentir le bébé bouger.

- Je crois que ça va être l'attraction du moment, pouffa Amandine, bien sur tonton Ace, d'ailleurs il ou elle va en avoir des tontons !

- Oui c'est vrai vue qu'on est une grande famille, releva l'Empereur.

- C'est fou, on bougeait à ce point quand on était là dedans ? S'exclama le 2nd commandant en sentant le bébé donner des petits coups.

- Bha si, rigola la jeune femme.

Très rapidement beaucoup voulait aussi sentir le bébé, mais Amandine dû vite couper court, sinon elle y passait la nuit.

Ailleurs :

- Dommage qu'elle attend un enfant, on ne peut rien tenter contre elle tant qu'elle est toujours enceinte.

- Patience, dès qu'elle aura accouché nous pourrons enfin nous occupé de la détentrice du pouvoir de la générosité.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	26. Chapitre 26

Voici un chapitre assez comique ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Les humeurs d'une femme enceinte.**

Le soir même du retour d'Amandine, celle-ci décida de passer la nuit dans sa chambre avec Thatch et Vista.

Étrangement c'était les deux hommes qui étaient plutôt gênés qu'elle :

- Écoutez, là ce soir, j'ai besoin de me sentir entouré, aimé, tout ce que je veux c'est vous avoir auprès de moi au moins ce soir. Pour que demain quand je me réveille, je n'éprouve pas un manque, un vide, j'ai... j'ai durant presque 3 mois était séparée d'êtres chers, dont toi Thatch, j'ai envie que demain, à mon réveil, te voir et me dire enfin c'est la fin du cauchemar. Et puis tes câlins m'ont manqués je l'admets, dit-elle en rougissant avant de baisser le regard quelques secondes après.

A force de dormir aux côtés de Vista, pour elle s'était devenu un besoin, après il n'y avait pas eut de rapport, Amandine ne se sentait pas encore prête.

De plus elle aurait attendu Thatch pour ça, elle l'aimait et même si ça la gênait, si elle devait avoir un rapport elle voulait que ses deux amants soient présents.

Elle ne voulait pas faire ça d'un côté avec l'un puis avec l'autre, elle aurait l'impression de les tromper et de faire un choix alors qu'elle les aimait autant.

Thatch la prit dans ses bras et caressa son ventre :

- Alors je vais devoir rattraper cette erreur, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

- C'est moi qui vais après me sentir mal, j'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir toujours collé à moi, nargua Vista.

Amandine roula des yeux quand cesseront-ils de se lancer des piques en sa présence, même si c'était pour s'amuser, alors elle tira à elle Vista :

- Oui bah moi mon câlin je vous veux tous les deux et maintenant, na ! Dit-elle en boudant d'attendre son câlin.

- Pardon princesse, rirent les deux hommes.

Thatch la souleva sans prévenir et s'avança vers le lit de sa dulcinée, très grand d'ailleurs.

Allez savoir pourquoi l'Empereur des mers avait trouvait judicieux de faire un lit capable d'accueillir 3 personnes.

- Faudra remercier père, susurra Thatch en l'allongeant, on aurait été bien à l'étroit sinon.

- De quoi ? Demanda Amandine.

- De la taille du lit, répondit le commandant.

- Oh, je me demandais aussi pourquoi il était aussi grand, fit innocemment la jeune femme.

- Menteuse, répliqua Thatch.

- C'est pas un matelas ça ! S'exclama Vista en tâtant le lit plus que moelleux.

- N'insultes pas mon matelas, coupa Amandine avec un grand sourire, je le trouve très bien moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il ne me convenait pas, fit Vista d'une voix de velours faisant frissonner la belle.

L'épéiste l'embrassa avant de se séparer d'elle :

- Je ne suis pas prête, s'exclama précipitamment Amandine craignant un peu qu'ils veuillent aller plus loin que les simples caresses.

- Nous t'avons dis que nous t'attendrons, rassura Vista, et nous respecterons cette parole.

Amandine se dégagea quand même des bras de ses amants :

- Mais..., commença Thatch croyant l'avoir effrayé.

- Non c'est juste que... que je voulais me mettre en pyjama, dit-elle tout bas.

- Tu nous as fait peur, on a cru qu'on t'avait effrayé.

- Oui un peu, c'est vrai, confia t'elle avec une moue désolé, je reviens...

Elle prit ses affaires et se changea au plus vite dans sa salle de bain, elle ressortit le feu aux joues et reposa vite ses affaires.

Quand elle se retourna elle vit ses deux amants avec un rictus, Thatch montra l'objet du délit en l'agitant gaiment :

- Quoi ! S'étrangla Amandine.

- Allez si tu nous dis que tu n'aimes à cause de tes souvenirs, on fera rien, mais si ce n'est pas le cas..., lança Thatch.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas possible, vous avez rien d'autre à faire que chercher dans mon sac ma brosse !

- Alors princesse, pouvons nous espérer te coiffer ? Lança Thatch.

Elle resta figée quelques instants, puis au bout de quelques secondes s'avança bien trop timidement, pour récupérer sa brosse, sinon elle se serait avancée d'un pas sur et déterminé.

- Viens là princesse, tapota Vista sur le lit pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

Ce qu'elle fit, le rouge aux joues quand elle s'assit :

- Commences, lança l'épéiste.

Le 4ème commandant ne se fit pas prier et pendant qu'il coiffa la jeune femme, lui s'occupa de l'embrasser parcourant les épaules dénudées de la demoiselle du bout des doigts.

Puis ce fut le cou, le visage, la nuque, le haut du dos, une douce chaleur s'empara d'Amandine, elle aimait cette sensation de bien être.

Bien moins hésitante, elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de l'épéiste les détachant, ses mains hésitaient moins à se balader sur le corps de Vista.

A force de dormir tous les jours pendants plus de 3 mois, il ne pouvait y avoir que des améliorations.

Vista sans prévenir mit une main sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme, l'autre sur la nuque et la pencha pour embrasser la base de son cou.

Amandine poussa un petit cri en se sentant basculer, elle stoppa sa chute en plaçant ses deux mains sur le matelas.

Elle se retrouva ainsi penchée, Thatch s'était calé pour réceptionner contre son torse.

- Prémédité, expliqua Thatch en embrassant à son tour le cou découvert de la jeune femme.

La respiration de cette dernière s'accéléra, le 4ème commandant qui avait abandonné la brosse dirigea ses mains avec précaution vers la poitrine de la demoiselle.

Sa respiration de cette dernière se bloqua quand elle sentit sur ses seins les mains de Thatch :

- Je...

Elle n'eut le temps de protester, quand avec douceur il lui pinça les pointes à travers son pyjama et les titilla lentement ne voulant pas trop s'engager :

- J'arrête ? Demanda Thatch qui s'arrêta momentanément.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, répliqua Amandine perturbée.

- Je sais, mais tu ne te serais pas laisser faire, ne rien savoir et te faire découvrir permet que tu constates par toi même que ce n'est pas si horrible, expliqua t'il. Alors je continue ?

- Oui, supplia Amandine qui devint rouge pivoine de supplier son amant de recommencer.

L'homme sourit discrètement et continua avec grand plaisir, pendant que Vista continuait de dévorer le cou de la belle.

Il entendait le cœur de celle-ci battre à vive allure, quand il leva ses yeux vers son visage rouge, il remonta lentement le cou de sa dame avant de se redresser et de la regarder :

- Tu aimes vraiment ce que tu ressens ? Demanda Vista.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle de plaisir non contenu.

- Et maintenant ?

Amandine hoqueta de surprise, quand il caressa la zone sensible de son dos que Thatch avait repéré.

Il baisa son cou et son visage évitant volontairement les lèvres de la jeune femme :

- Je t'en pris embrasses-moi, supplia t'elle.

Vista planta ses lèvres sur celle de sa tendresse qui gémit de satisfaction.

Elle ne sut trop comment, mais elle n'était plus penchée, mais bien contre Thatch pendant que Vista lui s'occupait toujours de ses lèvres.

Ainsi elle reposait son dos, qui souffrait de sa grossesse, et dans cette position, Thatch put ainsi se pencher et coller son souffle contre l'oreille de la jeune femme :

- Moui, pars princesse, laisses-toi aller, susurra le 4ème commandant qui la voyait se retenir avec beaucoup de difficulté.

En l'entendant ce fut le frisson de plaisir de trop qui la fit partir, quand elle reprit connaissance des tas de petites étoiles orangés lui brouillèrent la vue.

Et ils continuèrent leurs caresses même quand elle n'était pas conscience, à chaque fois elle était surprise par le flot de frissons et n'arrivait jamais à retenir les premiers cris.

Cette fois ce fut Thatch qui l'embrassa et étouffa ses cris, elle se détacha d'un mouvement de tête des lèvres de ce dernier :

- Je vous en pris c'est insupportable, dit-elle lentement en gémissant de plaisir.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Demandèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Non, dit-elle le souffle coupé, c'est juste que c'est trop de sensation d'un coup.

Avec de tels encouragements les deux hommes accentuèrent leurs caresses et baisers pour faire languir encore plus leur partenaire.

Elle se retient de justesse de leur dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils lui fassent l'amour :

« Je suis à ce point excitée, pensa t'elle surprise et surtout horrifiée d'avoir si vite ces pensées ».

Quand elle sentit chaque fibre de son corps toucher encore la douceur de l'extase, elle se sentit frustrée, mais ne le montra pas.

Elle sentit ses deux amants continuer à la torturer, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, si elle montait au 7ème ciel une 3ème fois, elle était sûre d'être plus que frustrée :

- Stop, fit Amandine les coupant dans leurs élans.

Elle constata qu'ils s'arrêtèrent effectivement quand elle demandait :

- D'accord, hochèrent Vista et Thatch qui ne demandaient pas plus d'explication.

Vista écarta les mèches de cheveux du visage en sueur d'Amandine qui reprenait son souffle :

- Je veux dormir, murmura t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- On va dormir, susurra Thatch.

Il la ceintura avant de s'allonger, Amandine eut juste le temps de voir avant de s'endormir, Vista en faire de même, heureuse d'être dans les bras de ses hommes.

Le lendemain matin, les lèves tôt eurent la désagréable surprise de voir le réfectoire fermé.

- Thatch, grogna Ace qui était affamé.

C'est donc un Ace grognon qui frappa à la cabine du 4ème commandant, détenteur des clés du réfectoire et des cuisines !

Or comme Thatch se levait toujours avant tout le monde, il n'y avait jamais eu à attendre son arrivé.

- Thatch, s'exclama Ace en frappant la porte avant de l'ouvrir, hein mais où est-ce qu'il est ?

Le commandant retourna devant le réfectoire dont les fichus portes étaient en granit marin, à cause de ça il pouvait plus venir manger la nuit :

- Thatch est pas là ? Demanda Ace qui s'impatientait.

- Non, bougonna Haruta dans le même état que lui.

- Pff pourquoi c'est que lui qui a les clés, marmonna le fils de Roger.

Le temps passa, car il aurait pu démolir les portes à main nues, mais l'équipage avait déjà du tort avec Amandine, pas question d'en rajouter en détruisant la moitié du bateau.

Donc ils firent profils bas, quand Marco arriva il était perdu :

- C'est quoi cet attroupement ?

- Thatch est introuvable, répliquèrent les hommes.

- Ah..., répliqua Marco qui lui avait une petite idée.

Il constata que Vista manquait à l'appel alors qu'il était du genre matinal, comme hier c'était la soirée des retrouvailles, il parierait cher que les 2 commandants étaient avec Amandine.

Il devait se l'avouer, sa chambre étant contre celle de la jeune femme, il avait entendu parler de brosse...

Les murs étaient blindés il n'avait entendu que ça car Amandine avait élevé un peu la voix, d'ailleurs heureusement, il préféra éviter de penser à la suite de la soirée.

Donc prit d'un gros doute, il retourna sur ses pas en direction de la chambre non pas d'Amandine, mais de son père.

S'il avait raison, il se voyait mal entrer, tandis que leur capitaine c'était différent, c'était sa fille et ses 2 fils donc ça poserait moins de problème.

Seulement quand il partit, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour certains à remarquer l'absence d'un certain épéiste et de le dire à haute voix.

Et certains curieux et indiscrets eurent la bien mauvaise idée d'aller vérifier l'absence des deux commandants dans leurs cabines pour aller voir après celle d'Amandine.

Barbe Blanche les arrêta du regard quand il allait entrer dans la chambre de sa fille :

- Marco, occupes-toi de ces impolis.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et retournèrent d'eux même sur leurs pas.

Quand l'Empereur entra, il vit sa fille et ses fils endormis se tenant les un contre les autres.

Le seul fait que sa fille porte toujours son pyjama le laissa penser qu'il ne s'était rien passé encore entre ces 3 là.

Il plissa les yeux en voyant que ses fils étaient encore habillés, si quelqu'un d'autre avaient du entrer, il se dit qu'il aurait été cruellement déçu.

L'Empereur dut couper court au sommeil de Thatch et le réveiller pour lui demander cette fichue clé, qui avait sauvé les provisions certes, mais qui l'avait amené à être réveillé.

Le commandant sursauta en apercevant son capitaine et vira au rouge :

- Heu... bonjour père, balbutia Thatch.

- Bonjour à toi mon fils, sourit malicieusement Barbe Blanche de trouver son fils dans une position confortablement (à cause de la jeune femme dans ses bras) inconfortable. Tes frères veulent la clé du réfectoire et des cuisines, sinon ils risquent de se manifester ici, ce qui a d'ailleurs faillit arriver.

Le commandant déglutit et donna en vitesse cette maudite clé et détourna le regard, c'est avec un petit rire que l'Empereur partit et que Thatch se jeta sur la porte pour la fermer à triple tour :

- Merde, je pensais qu'on l'avait fermé..., j'en connais une qui ne va pas aimer ça, soupira Thatch en se glissant aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Si Amandine ne s'était pas réveillée, Vista si, aussi il releva la tête attendant des explications :

- Pourquoi père était là ?

- Parce que je crains avoir dormit trop longtemps et que j'ai fait patienter tout le navire pour le petit déj.

Vista fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre au bout de quelques secondes :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... tu devrais faire le double des clés, bailla t'il.

- Oui bha en attendant, père est venu chercher les clés et à dit que nos frangins ont faillit venir ici...

- Tu crois qu'ils ont compris qu'on était là ? Demanda Vista un peu inquiet.

- C'est fort probable, de toute façon on le saura vite en se levant, à la façon dont ils nous regarderont...

- Je vois, bon en attendant, moi je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai très envie de contempler cet ange endormi, continua le 5ème commandant en désignant du doigt le dit ange.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais la même envie que toi, lança Thatch avec un sourire au coin.

Amandine dormait sur le dos, ses jolis cheveux encadrèrent son beau visage encore plongé dans le pays des songes.

Les deux hommes se mirent sur le côté s'appuyant sur un bras pour contempler leur bel ange.

Thatch caressa d'un doigt l'intérieur de la main de la jeune femme qui était près de son oreille et la regarda. Il avait une envie pas possible de goûter les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

Vista lui s'occupait soit en s'amusant un peu avec les cheveux de la demoiselle, soit en embrassant le dos de la main droite de cette dernière.

Amandine bougea un peu et se mit sur le côté tournant le dos à Thatch qui la ceintura et se plaquant contre elle.

Il plongea son nez dans la chevelure de cette dernière et enregistra le doux parfum de fleur qui en émanait.

Vista prit le bras gauche de sa princesse, il commença par embrasser sa main avant de continuer en remontant lentement.

- Humm, gémit Amandine encore endormie mais sur le point de se réveiller.

Les deux hommes sourirent aussi ils la parsemèrent de doux petit baiser :

- Hum réveilles-toi ma petite princesse, ronronna Thatch contre l'oreille d'Amandine sachant qu'elle aurait cette sensation d'effleurement dès qu'il lui parlerait ainsi.

- Humm, protesta Amandine qui avait décidé de dormir encore un peu.

- Bon on va augmenter d'un cran, sourit narquoisement Thatch.

Vista le regarda attendant qu'il passe à l'action ce qu'il fit, il inséra sa langue dans le lobe d'oreille de la jeune femme, lui mordillant gentiment.

- Hum tu es délicieuse, continua le cuisinier avec gourmandise.

- Thatch, se plaignit Amandine qui ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et qui essaya de le repousser avec ses faibles forces pour dormir en paix.

- Aides-moi à la convaincre, souffla Thatch à son collègue qui regardait.

Vista eut un fou rire en voyant sa pauvre princesse qui était bien décidé de faire la grasse matinée.

Aussi il entreprit de réveiller la belle enfant, il tient fermement, mais pas trop les poignets de celle-ci contre le lit d'une main, pour ne pas qu'elle n'oppose de résistance.

Vista embrassa le cou d'Amandine et le respira délibérément pour qu'elle frissonne en sentant son souffle caresser sa peau.

Il longea le cou et caressa avec sa main de libre sa mâchoire avant de bloquer gentiment le visage de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Amandine ouvrit péniblement un œil et sentit qu'elle avait les poignets bloqués, elle était à leurs merci !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle n'aimait aucunement être en position de faiblesse, son cœur battait à tout rompre, cherchant un moyen de se libérer.

Elle remarqua que même si elle n'avait plus ses bras, ni sa voix car on l'embrassait, elle avait encore ses jambes.

Alors elle donna un coup vigoureux dans celles de Vista qui étira ses lèvres durant le baiser qu'il échangeait avec elle, apparemment il n'avait pas eut bien mal.

- Vous êtes méchant, marmonna Amandine quand elle put enfin parler, j'ai encore envie de dormir et relâches-moi Vista je n'aime pas qu'on me tienne de cette manière.

L'épéiste libéra les poignets de la jeune femme, qui se calma quand elle eut ses mouvements de libre.

- On sait, mais on a une petite mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer, répliqua Vista en guise de bonjour.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux fermés et la voix endormie.

- Non, répliqua Thatch.

- Quelqu'un est blessé ?

- Non, répondit Vista.

- Bon bah ça attendra, souffla Amandine en tirant à elle avec ses jambes la couverture pour se recouvrir, je suis enceinte et claquée, donc vous me laissez dormir.

- Mais...

- J'ai dis que je dormais, grimaça Amandine agacée d'entendre Thatch.

- ... il est po...

- LA FERME JE VEUX DORMIR ! DEHORS ! Tonna Amandine.

Ils l'avaient mit de mauvaise humeur donc ils partirent sans demander leurs restes.

Aussi ils furent accueillit par des éclats de rire quand ils entrèrent au réfectoire, avec les hurlements qu'elle avait poussée, tout le navire avait dû entendre, voir même tout Grandline.

- Mais vous lui avez fait quoi ? S'esclaffa Marco mort de rire.

- Rien, répliquèrent les deux commandants.

- Menteurs, gronda Amandine qui apparut.

Le regard qu'elle jeta à ses deux amants était chargé de colère aussi elle poursuivit :

- Ils m'ont réveillés, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, raisons que je ne veux pas savoir, je suis fatiguée, et même si je dors quasiment la journée entière au réveil j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien récupéré. Donc navré si j'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir ! A aussi pas de commentaire, dit-elle en se tournant à toute l'assemblée.

Sa voix et son regard faisaient clairement comprendre qu'elle était de très, très mauvaise humeur et qu'il était vivement déconseillé sauf aux suicidaires de la déranger.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas rendormit ? Demanda Ace qui avait apparemment des tendances suicidaires.

Il fut accueillit par un regard noir de la part de son interlocutrice :

- Parce qu'une fois réveillée, j'ai des difficultés à me rendormir, surtout après avoir hurler comme je l'ai fait, répondit-elle en étant le moins froide possible.

Malgré tout Ace déglutit et hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit que de prononcer un mot de plus.

Amandine mangea sous un silence de plomb, même son père préféra ne rien dire.

Il ne fallait jamais mettre en colère une femme et encore moins quand elle est enceinte, c'est pire encore.

Quand elle eut terminée elle retourna dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla, avant de s'effondrer dans son lit pour retrouver son sommeil.

Elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ça lui arrive souvent ces sauts d'humeur ? Demanda Ace quand Amandine eut quitté la pièce.

- Non c'est bien la première fois, répondit Vista qui avait eut la chance de l'avoir avec lui durant ces derniers mois.

- Zut, c'est même pas un saut d'humeur, marmonna Thatch.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir réveillée ? Renouvela Marco qui voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Rien, nièrent les deux amants.

- Hé oh, je vous signale que si on se la coltine comme ça toute la journée c'est un peu à cause de vous, pourquoi ? C'est un ordre de votre commandant, haussa Marco cette fois avec un regard dur et menaçant.

- Thatch, Vista, une réponse, exigea Barbe Blanche, ce n'est pas une option c'est un ordre.

- C'est Thatch qui répond puisque c'est à la base à cause de lui, répliqua Vista agacé.

- Thatch ? Coupa le Paternel.

- C'est à cause de cette fichue clé, marmonna le commandant, comme j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils, dit-il en désignant du menton ses frères, avaient faillit venir dans sa chambre, nous avons eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir la prévenir. Puisque le risque qu'on nous fasse une remarque à notre apparition était comment dire, de 100 % !

- Ouais bah maintenant voila une raison valable pour que tu ne sois pas l'unique propriétaire de ces maudites clés, répliqua Ace.

- Si vous ne vous leviez pas si tôt pour venir vous empiffrer je ne serais pas obliger de faire ça, haussa Thatch.

- On s'empiffre pas, s'exclama Ace de mauvaise foi.

- Et c'est qui, qui s'est attaqué aux provisions ? S'écria Thatch en se levant.

- SILENCE ! Hurla Amandine.

Tout le monde s'effondra par terre, à la suite de l'utilisation du fluide royal de cette dernière, ils l'avaient réveillés les bougres avec leur dispute qui s'entendait à l'autre bout du navire.

Trop s'en était trop, aussi elle n'eut aucun regret à faire régner le silence sur le Moby Dick jusqu'à elle se rendorme, son message avait du être un peu plus clair.

Elle aussi pouvait crier et plus fort qu'eux en prime !

Au bout de quelques minutes tout le navire et même Barbe Blanche reprit conscience, sa fille l'épater par moment :

- La vache, marmonna Joz, son fluide est encore plus puissant sous le coup de la colère.

- Ah ? Et à Marineford, quand elle est venue nous sauver, c'était quoi ? Demanda Ace.

- Je dirais une gentille colère, répondit Joz en se massant la tête, je crois qu'elle est plus que remontée.

- Ouais, bah moi je sais pas vous, mais je vais me faire petit, fit Marco vraiment effrayé pour le coup.

3 heures plus tard, Amandine s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

- Pff, je suis morte, marmonna t'elle, dit donc mon petit bout tu me pompes toute mon énergie, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop effrayé, mais ces 2 idiots m'ont réveillé, je me rendors et Thatch crie sur Ace ce qui me réveille encore une fois, et donc moi qui suis épuisée, je voulais dormir. Donc je me suis énervée, je suis désolée mon petit bébé si je t'ai fais peur.

Son enfant lui donna un petit coup, elle caressa son ventre à l'endroit où elle avait reçu le coup et en sentit un autre.

- Oh j'ai encore faim, s'exclama Amandine. J'ai une envie de viande saignante avec du miel, d'ailleurs faudra que j'essaye après l'accouchement ça doit pas être mauvais.

La jeune femme se leva et alla voir Magali pour lui faire passer sa commande étant donné que l'odeur des cuisines la gênait encore un peu :

- Ah et je veux bien que tu m'amènes des oranges, précisa t'elle.

- Ok je t'amène ça, d'ici quelques minutes, répondit Magali.

- Dis au cuisinier de voir grand j'ai une faim horrible je mange presque comme 4, gémit la future mère.

- D'accord, rigola Magali, autre chose ?

- Non.

- Ok !

Elle sortit laissant Amandine avec les autres infirmières :

- Dit donc tu étais énervée, même ton père faisait profil bas, tu peux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda une infirmière.

- D'accord, sourit la jeune femme, mais quand Magali reviendra je pense qu'elle voudra aussi entendre cette histoire.

Les infirmières hochèrent la tête et trépignèrent d'impatience, alors quand Magali revient avec un énorme chariot, c'était un grand soulagement.

Enfin elles allaient savoir :

- Installes-toi, elle va nous dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin, s'exclama Anna à Magali.

Amandine commençait à manger pour nourrir l'enfant qui grandissait :

- Alors voila, conta t'elle, hier soir j'ai demandé à Thatch et à Vista de rester dormir avec moi... Non il n'y a rien eut, précisa t'elle devant les regards très attentifs des femmes.

Elle entendue un soupir de déception :

- J'avais besoin d'eux pour qu'à mon réveil je me dise que ce froid, ce cauchemar prend enfin fin... Sauf qu'à mon réveil, oh ils étaient bien là, mais bien qu'ils soient allés en douceur, je n'ai pas apprécié qu'on me réveille. Surtout que je gémissais de mécontentement, et ces imbéciles m'ont réveillé. Bon j'ai pris sur moi j'ai attendu des explications et comme il n'y avait ni mort, ni blessé, j'ai dit que ça attendrait. Sauf que Thatch la ramène une fois, je lui redis que je dormais, donc que je voulais du silence, et puis je me suis définitivement énervé quand il l'a ramené une deuxième fois. C'est là que j'ai hurlé la première fois.

Amandine coupa son récit pour manger un énorme morceau de sa viande rouge relevé de miel, qu'elle trouvait délicieuse :

- Ensuite incapable de me rendormir, je me lève peu de temps après que Thatch et Vista soient partit, je mange et je me recouche énervée et fatiguée. Après j'arrive enfin à me rendormir et après quoi je me réveille encore une fois à cause de Thatch et d'Ace. Donc au grand remède les grands moyens je hurle une nouvelle fois et j'assomme tout le navire pour avoir enfin le silence.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as utilisé le fluide la seconde fois, tu devais être très fatigué pour te rendormir aussi vite après ton petit déjeuner.

- Oui, confia la jeune femme, voila fin mot de l'histoire.

Amandine dévora toutes les assiettes contenant sa viande rouge, à savoir 6 plats, avant de s'attaquer à une première orange.

Puis elle s'attaqua à une autre, qui trouva son chemin jusqu'à son estomac, elle s'arrêta à la troisième sous les yeux effarés des infirmières :

- Bah dit donc t'avais faim, souffla Magali.

- Oui, le pire c'est que j'ai presque rien prit à peine 4 kilos.

- Ah ouais, avec tout ce que t'enfiles c'est pas beaucoup, concéda Magali.

* * *

Alors ?


	27. Chapitre 27

Un chapitre ou vous allez enfin découvrir ces mystérieux hommes qui trainent depuis quelques chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Naissance de la vie et d'ennuis.**

Il faisait nuit, quand Amandine se réveilla avec des contractions :

- Bon est-ce que c'est pour aujourd'hui ou c'est une fausse alerte ?

Elle n'eut pas à attendre sa réponse, elle se sentit trempée entre ses jambes :

- Oh non je perds les eaux c'est pas vrai, aie.

Une violente contraction, puis une autre la frappa :

- C'est pour cette nuit, Azur va chercher de toute urgence les infirmières vite !

L'oiseau obéit, il alla chercher ces dernières qui dormaient dans la salle adjacente, sur les derniers jours il avait été préférable qu'elle dorme à l'infirmerie.

- Combien de contractions ? Demanda Magali

- 6, non 7..., gémit la femme enceinte.

- Ok, fermez les portes et préparez-vous à l'accouchement vérifiez-moi tous les paramètres et donnez-lui des antidouleurs, ordonna l'infirmière. Est-ce que tu veux avant qu'on ferme que j'aille prévenir quelqu'un ?

- Oui... Thatch et Vista.

- Ton col est presque prêt, annonça Anna, je te le dirais d'accord.

- D'accord, souffla Amandine.

- Les voila, accourut Magali en moins d'une minute essoufflée.

- Ça va aller, fit Thatch en lui prenant sa main gauche.

- Ça fait mal, gémit Amandine.

- On est là, susurra Vista qui lui prit l'autre main en contournant le lit.

- Je ferme les lieux, prévint Magali qui verrouilla la porte pour ne pas être dérangés.

- C'est bon, lança Anna, tu es prête ?

- Oui ! Cria Amandine.

- A 3, 1, 2, 3.

Amandine serra les mains de ses amants qui ne purent rien faire d'autre que de commencer à souffrir en silence quand elle leurs broya les mains :

- Respires, fit Magali.

L'accouchement se poursuivit ainsi, Amandine cria parfois de douleur, malgré ce qu'on lui avait donné contre.

- Ah je vois la tête, annonça Anna, encore quelques petites efforts, tu y es presque.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle avant de pousser 2 fois supplémentaires, Anna prit la tête du bébé et le dégagea avec des gestes précis.

Une infirmière coupa le cordon ombilical, tandis qu'une autre enveloppé le bébé qui pleurait dans une serviette chauffé au préalable :

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Amandine à bout de souffle.

- C'est une petite fille, répondit l'infirmière qui lui apporta son enfant.

- Oh mon bébé, souffla Amandine les larmes aux yeux.

- Elle est mignonne, murmura Thatch.

- Belle comme sa mère, renchérit Vista.

- On va la laver et l'habiller si tu veux bien, poursuivit l'infirmière.

Amandine lui laissa à contre cœur son enfant elle aurait tellement souhaité être la première à la laver, l'habiller, au moins elle l'avait eu contre elle.

C'est donc quelques minutes que patienta Amandine clouée sur place, Magali et Anna s'occupait d'elle et l'aidèrent à s'installer sur un lit propre.

Quand on lui rendit son bébé, les deux infirmières venaient tout juste d'avoir terminer avec elle.

C'est donc vêtu d'un petit pyjama vert amande et d'un bonnet assorti qu'était habillée la petite fille née, la jeune maman tendit les bras pour prendre son enfant.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Demanda Magali.

- Estelle, répondit la maman qui sourit à sa petite fille, elle est toute belle.

- Je vais aller ouvrir maintenant que s'est terminé.

Prévenir l'équipage n'était pas nécessaire, les cris de la jeune femme avaient suffit à réveiller tout le navire.

Barbe Blanche faisait les 100 pas, Marco le regardait faire ses allés et venus :

- Bonjour capitaine, tout s'est bien passé, rassura Magali en ouvrant la porte, par contre elle est fatiguée, donc vous viendrez la voir plus tard, je veux voir que le capitaine entrer.

Il eut des cris de plainte, aussi, une fois que l'Empereur eut franchit le seuil de la porte, l'infirmière ferma celle-ci :

- C'est une petite fille, lança Amandine en voyant son père arrivé, une petite Estelle.

- Elle pèse donc 2,9 kilos et mesure 37 cm, tu as un beau bébé, surtout pour un premier, ajouta Anna.

La petite Estelle avait cessé de pleurer depuis qu'on l'avait déposé dans les bras de sa mère, qui se laissa emprisonner son auriculaire dans les touts petits doigts de sa fille.

- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir changé d'avis, confia Thatch.

- Tant mieux, répliqua son amante.

Estelle se frotta les yeux sous le regard attendrit de toute l'assemblée :

- Je peux la prendre ? Demanda Vista.

- Oui, murmura Amandine en lui donnant doucement Estelle.

Cette dernière pleura quand on l'éloigna des bras de sa mère, mais elle se calma assez rapidement, devant le reconnaître par sa voix :

- Elle est toute petite, fit Vista en berçant doucement l'enfant.

- Normal c'est un bébé, répliqua la jeune femme.

Estelle se remit à pleurer, Amandine comprit le message, le cri était plus vigoureux, d'une tonalité différente, elle avait faim :

- Je crois qu'elle a faim va falloir me la redonner, prévint-elle.

- Tiens.

Vista lui rendit sa fille qui la prit dans ses bras :

- J'aimerais, être seule pour la nourrir, ajouta la nouvelle maman désolée et un peu gênée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus, ça allait être l'heure du biberon, enfin de l'allaitement, et pour allaiter, elle allait devoir donner le sein à sa fille.

Vista et Thatch savaient pertinemment que pour avoir passer quelques nuits avec leur princesse qu'elle ne s'était pas montrer à eux.

Son passé la gêner encore beaucoup, alors se montrer un peu pour donner le sein à sa fille, c'était de l'ordre de l'impossible.

Amandine trouva amusant la façon dont sa petite Estelle cherchait instinctivement bouche ouverte le sein de sa mère.

Estelle téta et ouvrit ses petits yeux fatigués qui n'appréciaient pas la lumière, Amandine sourit à son enfant :

- Coucou toi, oh tu fais des petits yeux, je pense qu'il faudrait diminuer un peu la lumière, elle n'apprécie pas j'ai l'impression.

- Ok on va t'arranger ça, accorda Magali.

La luminosité baissa un peu, Estelle papillonna des yeux et regarda sa mère lui sourire tendrement, Estelle lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui passait pas là.

La mère et la fille ne se quittèrent pas du regard, un doux silence se faisait entendre, plus rien n'existait.

Au bout d'un moment Amandine retira sa fille qui s'était endormie, pour se rhabiller et être de nouveau présentable :

- Vous pouvez revenir, faites attention, elle s'est endormie, chuchota Amandine.

Elle berça sa petite fille chérie tendrement, pendant que les hommes revenaient vers elle :

- T'es trop choupi avec la petite, susurra Thatch.

- Merci, tu veux la prendre ?

Le 4ème commandant hésita un peu il ignora si après ce qu'il avait fait à sa douce il avait droit à ce privilège :

- Allez prends là avant qu'elle ne se réveille et réclame mes bras, sourit Amandine.

Elle lui donna son enfant qu'il accueillit, le changement de bras réveilla la petite Estelle qui le fixa et se frotta le visage de ses petites mains.

Thatch ne résista pas longtemps avant de loger un de ses doigts dans la petite main du nouveau né qui l'agrippa.

Le commandant la berça et Estelle finit par s'endormir une nouvelle fois :

- Je suppose que tu veux tenir ta petite-fille, fit la jeune maman.

- Je vais avoir du mal à la quitter, murmura Thatch.

- Dire que tu la détestais avant son arrivée, rit Amandine.

- Oui et je regrette bien, car elle est adorable...

- Allez donne la, il faut qu'elle fasse connaissance avec son très grand grand-père, continua la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

Thatch se sépara à contre cœur du nourrisson, la scène méritait en tout cas d'être immortalisée.

L'illustre Barbe Blanche tenait dans sa main sa petite-fille qui dormait paisiblement, il se rappela du soir où il avait porté sa fille le jour de son anniversaire.

Il avait trouvé ça mignon, mais là c'était plus que mignon, dire que celle qui se tenait en face de lui, sa fille, lui avait donné tout ce qu'il espérait un jour avoir et ne jamais pouvoir l'obtenir.

Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une fille si aimante qui n'avait pas rejeté ses origines, peu de personne l'aurait fait...

Sa ténacité il l'admirait, c'était une qualité qu'on ne pouvait acquérir qu'en vivant dans la difficulté et c'était son cas.

Elle avait triomphé sur beaucoup de choses, il savait qu'elle serait une bonne mère, tout comme Adrianna l'était pour le peu de temps qu'il l'aura connu.

L'Empereur redonna à la jeune femme son enfant, qu'elle ne quitta plus par la suite, son visage s'illumina à la vue du bébé dans ses bras.

Plus rien n'existait, même si elle n'avait jamais été autant fatigué, elle voulait redevenir mère, avec tous les inconvénients s'il le fallait, car tenir dans ses bras la vie ça n'avait pas de prix.

- Vous devriez la laisser se reposer, maintenant, conseilla Magali.

Les 3 hommes l'ignorèrent ayant le regard braqué sur le bébé, elle n'eut guère le choix que d'attendre que les 2 commandants et le capitaine décident de partir d'eux même.

Les infirmières soupirèrent à la vue de l'enfant, elles allaient en être gagas !

Ailleurs :

- La fille Newgate a enfin accouchée, elle n'est plus protégée, ça vous direz de lui faire une petite visite ?

- Il serait temps Morvolo.

- Oui mais nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement Ilac, répliqua Morvolo, bien maintenant, allons la voir et essayons de la convaincre même si je pense que s'est tout vue.

- Ça m'amuserait bien qu'elle refuse, ajouta le 3ème homme.

- Tu as bien raison Ormidan, fit Morvolo avec un sourire pervers, mais dans le cadre où elle accepterait, il faudra s'abstenir.

- Mais nous allons devoir attendre quelques jours, fit Ormidan, déjà pour la rejoindre et de deux, elle va être trop entouré, il vaudrait mieux pour nous attendre, qu'elle soit seule.

- Oui mais attendre, cela lui donnera du temps pour récupérer, coupa Ilac, nous avons attendu des années avant de pouvoir enfin identifier celui qui détenait le fruit de la générosité. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Il suffit, interrompit Morvolo, Ormidan a raison, de plus nous avons bien patienté des années, nous pouvoir attendre quelques jours. Et crois-moi la fatigue qu'elle a accumulé va rester un avantage, même si on la rencontre d'ici 2 semaines...

Ilac s'inclina.

Ignorant le danger bien sombre et menaçant, Amandine vivait sans le savoir ses derniers instants de bonheur.

Ainsi, elle s'occupa d'Estelle qui dormait dans sa chambre, dans son petit landeau, les nuits elle pleurait, mais jamais longtemps.

Dès que sa mère la prenait dans les bras elle s'arrêta, la jeune maman la nourrissait et la changer.

Rien de bien compliqué, elle adorait s'en occuper même si elle était fatiguée, elle tenait à prendre soin de son enfant, en lui donnant tout son amour.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle déclina l'aide que lui proposait principalement Vista et Thatch pour qu'elle se repose.

Estelle avait 13 jours, et elle venait d'être confiée à Vista, Amandine voulait faire un tour en ville.

Elle avait un petit programme :

Passez chez un coiffeur pour couper ses cheveux qui depuis son accouchement étaient moins beaux.

Et le gros pavé, acheter des affaires pour Estelle, comme c'était une fille, Amandine pouvait enfin se ruer dans le rayon bébé section fille.

Étant dans l'ignorance jusqu'au bout, elle avait acheté que des affaires neutres qui allaient aussi bien pour un petit garçon que pour une petite fille.

Quand elle entra chez le coiffeur, celui-ci la reconnue, il déglutit, Amandine fit une moue, on avait peur tout ça à cause de son nom :

- Je suis juste venue me faire couper les cheveux, dit-elle en montrant des billets de Berrys pour rassurer l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Il hocha la tête, à force de discuter avec la jeune femme, il en oublia qu'elle était la fille de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Amandine paya et sortie du salon, elle qui avait eu les cheveux allant jusqu'au bas du dos avec guérison et sa pseudo sa transformation, ils s'étaient allongés.

Puis avec le sauvetage des 3 commandants à Marineford, quand elle était revenue d'entre les morts, ils avaient encore repoussés et la grossesse en avait rajouté une couche.

Donc elle les avait long jusqu'au niveau du haut des cuisses, là elle avait demandé à ce qu'on coupe le nécessaire.

C'est donc avec une longueur descendant au quart du dos, qu'Amandine ressortit.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers les boutiques qui l'intéressaient !

Elle trouva 4 jolies petites robes, rose, parme, bleu et vert amande, avec leurs collants assortis.

De jolie petites chaussures noires et blanche, Amandine prit une tétine, au cas où, des biberons en verre. Elle n'y était pas encore, mais elle ne voulait pas être obligée de courir du jour au lendemain pour aller acheter le matériel qui ne lui était pas sous la main.

C'est donc au bout de 3 heures de sorties qu'elle décida enfin de rentrer, d'ailleurs elle n'en pouvait plus.

Alors qu'elle repartait, on l'interpella :

- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda un inconnu.

- Non merci bien, refusa poliment la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes bien chargés, vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine, assura la jeune femme.

L'inconnu avait les yeux d'un bleu magnifique, grand, fort, brun, la 40aine :

- J'insiste, je me présente Morvolo.

- Permettez-moi de déclinez une nouvelle fois votre aide, je vous assure que ça ira, reprit Amandine avec le sourire.

- Dans ce cas j'ai une autre question, dites-moi ne trouvez pas que le monde devrait être refait ?

- Sûrement, répondit Amandine un peu perplexe par la question.

- Vous ne souhaiteriez pas que ce monde change ?

- Changer dans quel sens ? Demanda la jeune femme sur ses gardes.

- Je ne sais pas, ça ne vous attire pas la soumission ? Demanda Morvolo avec un sourire pervers.

- Non, claqua Amandine en passant son chemin.

Elle marcha rapidement en direction de la plage, pour retrouver le Moby Dick.

La question de ce mystérieux Morvolo l'inquiétait, surtout le sourire qu'il avait eu, elle avait peur.

Plus loin :

- Ça mérite d'être clair, ricana Morvolo, Ilac, Ormidan, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'action.

Amandine avait presque atteint le bateau quand une force violente la repoussa, elle tomba sur le sable.

Ceux qui comme Marco guettait son retour se précipitèrent pour l'aider avant d'être repousser à leur tour.

- Tu aurais dû te soumettre, lança au loin Morvolo.

Amandine se retourna et le reconnu, il était accompagné de 2 autres hommes tout aussi baraqué que lui et portaient de sombre habits assez étrange :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? S'écria Amandine méfiante.

- Mais toi, ricana Morvolo.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Tu détiens quelque chose que nous désirons, quelque chose qui les siècles passés ont prient soin de ne jamais révéler. Connais-tu l'histoire oublié ?

La jeune femme en avait plus ou moins entendu parler, mais elle ne comprenait pas la présence de ces hommes et ce qu'ils voulaient.

- J'ignore ce que vous voulez, mais je vous prierez de me laisser passer, ordonna Amandine.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle nous donnerait des ordres, fit Ilac avec un sourire narquois.

- Montrons à cette prétentieuse qu'elle aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre, ajouta Ormidan.

- Tout à fait, approuva Morvolo, j'espère que tu sais te battre détentrice du fruit de la générosité, car c'est ce que nous voulons !

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se sentit plaquée, la gorge pressée contre la barrière invisible, qui l'empêchait de rejoindre ses frères.

- Amandine, s'exclamèrent ses amants en se jetant pour la rejoindre.

Ils ne purent l'approcher, alors ils sortirent leurs lames et frappèrent le mur transparent, Morvolo ria à gorge déployé :

- Ni vous, ni elle ne pourrait vous rejoindre, ce mur fait tout le tour de l'ile, nous devrions aussi vous préciser que nous somme ceux qui avons l'immense joie d'avoir les pouvoirs des premiers fruits du démon à l'exception de la générosité. Morvolo je détiens le pouvoir du chaos.

- Ilac, j'ai mangé le fruit de la soumission.

- Ormidan, je suis celui qui maitrise le temps.

- Allez agenouillez-vous devant vos nouveaux maitres, ordonna Ilac.

Ilac était comme Morvolo, sauf ses yeux qui étaient vert, quand il lança sa dernière phrases ses yeux virèrent au rouge, toutes les personnes présentes et partout dans le monde entier, furent contraintes de s'incliner.

Tout était retransmit sur les écrans, ils voulaient faire comprendre au monde entier qui ils étaient et leurs motivations.

- Voila qui est mieux, sourit Ilac, on va bien s'amuser avec toi, lança t'il en direction de la jeune femme qui était sous son emprise.

Morvolo qui jusque là la tenait contre la barrière la lança, elle atterrit lourdement au sol, elle se redressa et sauta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque de Morvolo.

- Pas assez rapide, fit Ormidan derrière elle.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans ses côtes en plein saut, Amandine cria avant de trainer sur plusieurs mètres dans le sable.

Elle se releva péniblement, qu'elle inconsciente elle avait été, ne pas prendre son épée, avoir été clouée au lit lui avait fait prendre une mauvaise habitude qu'elle regretta.

Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle possédait un puissant pouvoir et maitrisait le fluide de haut niveau :

- Phoenix wind, souffla t'elle.

Un tas de phœnix translucide apparurent et foncèrent sur les 3 agresseurs, ces derniers s'unirent et contrèrent facilement l'attaque :

- Quoi, murmura la jeune femme.

- Nous avons pu t'observer et ainsi parer toutes tes attaques connues jusqu'à ce jour, si tu veux nous avoir il va falloir que tu innoves, se moqua Morvolo.

Les 3 hommes l'attaquèrent en même temps :

- Phoenix wind, s'écria la jeune femme.

Une paire d'aile transparente poussèrent dans son dos, lui permettant d'éviter tout juste ses adversaires.

Elle décida de foncer, le plus loin possibles de ses poursuivants, faisant le tour de l'ile pour les semer.

Elle revient sur ses pas, se tenant les côtés, elle s'appuya sur la barrière qui la séparer des siens, avant de cracher du sang, ceux qui essayèrent de passer à travers pour la rejoindre furent repoussés :

- Derrière toi Amandine, s'écrièrent les hommes.

Elle tourna la tête créa un bouclier, mais contre toute attente, ce dernier ne marcha pas :

- Tu sembles l'ignorais mais..., commença Ormidan.

- Tu ne peux utiliser le bouclier pour te protéger, acheva Ilac avec un sourire mauvais, tu ne peux que protéger les autres.

- C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons dû attendre que tu accouches, sinon ta fille t'aurais protégé, poursuivit Morvolo.

Amandine releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux, sa mère ne lui avait pas dit ça, mais si le fruit de la générosité et les 3 autres que ces hommes possédaient avaient été bannis depuis plusieurs générations. Elle se doutait que certaines informations avaient dû se perdre avec le temps, ils semblaient en savoir plus qu'elle et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Amandine se releva péniblement se tenant les côtes, elle lança un regard noir aux hommes.

- Il est temps que notre règne débute en ce jour.

Morvolo tendit les mains vers le ciel qui sombra en un instant :

- Ilac, soumet-la, ordonna Morvolo, je veux qu'elle s'incline.

- Avec plaisir.

Amandine se sentit posséder, elle lutta contre cette force, son corps trembla, car elle faisait tout pour ne pas se plier aux ordres donnés.

Mais elle ne tient pas longtemps et s'inclina à son tour :

- Bon assez rit comme ça, coupa Ormidan amusé, maintenant la transformation je vous prie.

- Oui, tu as raison, répliquèrent les deux hommes.

Ilac obligea Amandine à se lever, quand elle marcha elle trembla, pas de peur, non, elle se battait encore pour reprendre possession de ses mouvements :

« C'est incroyable, je n'arrive pas à la soumettre intégralement sous ma volonté ».

- Relâchez-la, enfoiré, s'écria Ace en se jetant sur les 3 hommes.

Il créa une barrière de feu et attaqua :

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama Morvolo.

« Je suis le seul du bateau qui n'a pas été touché par le pouvoir de la soumission, j'ignore, encore plus pourquoi, la barrière m'a laissé passé. Qu'importe si les autres ne peuvent l'aider moi je le ferais, pensa Ace ».

- Je crois que tu ralentis, lança Ormidan qui usa de son pouvoir.

Ace vit que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus lents jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger :

- Ace, s'exclama Amandine.

- Toi aussi tu ne bouge plus, ordonna Ormidan.

Le corps de la jeune femme se figea, Morvolo se dirigea vers Ace et le toucha :

- Grâce au chaos je peux annuler tes pouvoirs, Ilac je te charge de lui.

Ce dernier fit apparaitre des chaines qui entravèrent Ace, Morvolo semblait les renforcer avec son pouvoir.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Ilac eut le grand privilège de donner un violent coup dans le ventre d'Ace le faisant percuter contre le mur invisible.

- Je crois que nous aurions dû leur préciser que nous les détenteurs des fruits maudits, pouvons unir nos forces pour accéder à d'autres pouvoirs, fit Ormidan. Comme ce que vous allez voir.

Ormidan se dirigea vers Amandine et la tourna vers son père et ses frères étant toujours dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

Elle pouvait voir, entendre, ressentir, Ormidan dessina avec ses mains ses courbes avant de la saisir par la taille et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu feras une splendide reine, il me tarde de découvrir ce que tu caches sous tes vêtements.

Amandine revit ses viols en boucle, elle voulait réagir, quand les mains de cet homme pervers la touchaient :

- Tiens Ilac avant qu'on la transforme, ça te tenterais pas qu'elle se montre ? Ajouta Ormidan.

- Allez déshabilles-toi, princesse des mers, ordonna sadiquement Ormidan.

S'il la libéra de son emprise, elle fut aussitôt sous le contrôle d'Ilac, autant elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le temps, autant elle faisait tout pour lutter contre la force du fruit de la soumission.

Elle vit avec horreur ses mains se diriger vers les boutons de sa chemise :

« Non je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, pitié, je ne veux pas ! ».

Quelque chose se passa, une force se libéra d'Amandine et repoussa ses 3 ennemis, elle s'effondra à genoux fatiguée.

Ailleurs, dans les cieux :

- Faites vite, s'exclama un vieil homme, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Barbe Blanche lui enrageait il frappait incessamment ce mur qui l'empêchait d'aller secourir sa fille.

D'après ce qu'il voyait, le fruit du démon du chaos anéantissait les pouvoirs des fruits du démon et cette barrière était imprégnée de ce pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu créer un séisme pour aider sa fille, seul la zone du combat n'était pas touchée.

Il avait usé du fluide, rien n'y faisait, alors que sa fille était dans une mauvaise posture.

Il vit sa fille se redresser et courir autant que ses forces lui permettaient :

- Papa avec moi, on va essayer ensemble.

Elle se jeta sur la barrière et invoqua les pouvoirs du fruit de son père qui comprit et fit de même.

Ils frappèrent au même endroit, mais rien n'y faisait un champ de force les repoussa violemment tous les deux.

Barbe Blanche se releva difficilement, il regarda sa fille vomir du sang, puis s'enflammer de bleu et de jaune, invoquant les pouvoirs de Marco :

« Va falloir que je me donne, si je veux arriver à les avoir, je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, pensa Amandine ».

Les douleurs s'estompèrent et les blessures cicatrisèrent, mais la fatigue était là, Amandine décida de mettre le paquet quitte à être dans un sacré coma si elle gagnait le combat.

Elle utilisa la lumière issue de Kizaru dans un premier temps, mais Ormidan la ralentissait ou se rendait avec ses complices plus rapides encore.

Morvolo s'occupait de lui donner de violent coup, au moindre contact avec lui ses pouvoirs étaient annulés, c'était comparable aux pouvoirs de Teach, mais en pire.

Amandine ne tenait plus debout, tandis que ses tortionnaires ne semblaient qu'en être à l'échauffement :

- « Je n'y arriverais pas, pensa la jeune femme », Meeting générosity, tel est mon souhait je veux qu'ils perdent leurs pouvoirs, s'exclama t'elle se rappelant de cette capacité.

Morvolo sourit sadiquement :

- Dommage, mais bien tenté, nous sommes unis tous les 3, en s'unissant nous avons d'autres pouvoirs qui nous sont accordés. De plus ta capacité spéciale ne peut pas nous atteindre, c'est un des secrets de nos pouvoirs.

« C'est pas possible, j'ai un grand pouvoir et il n'est même pas fichu de m'aider à les vaincre, enragea la jeune femme qui pleurait ».

Elle se releva bien difficilement, balaya rageusement ses larmes :

- Je m'en fiche tant que je vivrais je me battrais, hors de question que vous soumettiez le monde entier !

Ils se moquèrent d'elle :

- Tu n'as pas compris, toi aussi tu vas les soumettre, susurra Ormidan qui la paralysa avec son pouvoir, tu vas être toute à nous, faire comme nous, ça ne te tente pas après tout ce que les hommes t'ont fait subir ?

Il passa ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme, elle vit avec horreur et désespoir que ses deux acolytes s'approchèrent d'elle.

Morvolo se posta devant elle et la contempla, d'un doigt il lui effleura son buste :

- Ilac, fait la gémir de satisfaction, ordonna Morvolo avant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

Aucun son ne passa ou alors il ne ressemblait aucunement à des gémissements de plaisir, elle luttait désespérément.

Elle voulait tellement pleurer, crier, mais les larmes étaient retenues par le pouvoir d'Ilac :

- Bon, on verra si une fois transformé elle est plus coopérative, continua Morvolo en détachant des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Toujours immobile, elle les vit se placer autour d'elle en triangle, une lumière sortit de leurs mains et la frappèrent.

Son corps s'effondra, elle venait de perdre connaissance.

La colère de Barbe Blanche redoubla encore, mais ce n'est pas ça qui mit à bout le mur infranchissable.

Quand il vit sa fille sombrer dans le coma, il remarqua que les vêtements de celle-ci, les mêmes qui étaient apparu à Marineford et lors de l'affrontement avec Teach changèrent.

Les vêtements blancs et scintillant s'assombrir presque aussitôt pour devenir noir, l'Empereur se douta que c'était lié au fruit du démon qu'elle possédait.

Et le fait qu'ils changent radicalement de teinte ne le rassurait aucunement :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de faire tes preuves, Amandine, lança Morvolo, je n'ai qu'un ordre un seul, tue ton père.

Ilac sans aucune difficulté arriva à manipuler l'Empereur qui passa la barrière avant de s'arrêter :

- Père ! S'écrièrent ses fils en regardant alternativement Amandine et le paternel.

Cette dernière redressa son regard, son teint était blanc, ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, ils étaient désormais noir et vide de vie.

Elle s'avança vers son père comme un zombie, exécutant les ordres, elle se jeta pour frapper en plein visage son père, avec les pouvoirs du fruit du tremblement.

L'Empereur ne pouvait parler sinon il aurait tenter de la raisonner, il attendit le coup de sa fille, lui pardonnant à l'avance son geste qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Mais le coup ne vient pas, Amandine retomba souplement par terre et se tient la tête avant de hurler :

- SORTEZ DE MON ESPRIT ! AHHHHHHHHHH !

Ses vêtements rebrillèrent de blancheur et un vent puissant se déchaina, elle venait de libérer le fluide royal :

- Elle commence à m'agacer, s'exclama Ilac en se jetant sur elle.

Au moment elle voulu attaquer, elle fut incapable de bouger, Ilac fit apparaitre un fouet avec des pointes :

- Je vais t'apprendre à te plier à nos ordres.

Le fouet frappa la jeune femme, mais au lieu de la blesser gravement, elle n'avait aucune égratignure :

- Impossible elle ne peut se protéger ! S'exclama Ormidan.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Une Tite Review =3 ?**_


	28. Chapitre 28

Voila la suite...

La partie sombre de l'histoire est presque terminée, le chapitre 29 sera le dernier.

Ensuite le vent tournera^^

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : La force d'une femme respectée de tous.**

_Le fouet frappa la jeune femme, mais au lieu de la blesser gravement, elle n'avait aucune égratignure :_

_- Impossible elle ne peut se protéger ! S'exclama Ormidan._

Pourtant un bouclier était dressé autour d'elle, de son père et d'Ace toujours enchainé.

La chaleur accablante chuta tout d'un coup vers un froid polaire, que seule la jeune femme ne ressentit pas, de plus elle était bien la seule à ne pas frissonner.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire catin ? Lança Ilac.

Amandine leva ses bras et des trompes d'eau leurs tombèrent dessus, avant de fermer les poings.

L'eau s'évapora des vêtements des 3 êtres machiavéliques sous son geste et bondirent vers la jeune femme, qui leva calmement le visage et le bras droit en direction de la mer.

Elle tira sans effort un volume important d'eau et frappa les 3 hommes avec, puis l'instant d'après l'eau se changea en glace :

- Tu perds ton temps, il me suffit d'annuler ton bloc de glace, idiote, clama Morvolo.

Personne n'avait remarqué que les yeux de la jeune femme n'était plus bleu, mais marron clair, personne n'avait dans le feu de l'action remarqué qu'elle avait grandit et que ses cheveux étaient raides.

Sauf une personne, une seule, il lui avait juste fallut voir le changement de température pour comprendre avant tout le monde :

« Ce n'est pas Amandine, pensa Edward Newgate, c'est... ».

- Vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, s'exclama Amandine avec une voix différente. Edward, je sais que tu sais, sourit calmement la jeune femme, nommes-moi grand fou, avant qu'ils ne le fassent.

Edward Newgate se rendit compte qu'il était libéré de l'emprise de ces monstres et ça il savait pourquoi par contre, étant de nouveau maitre de lui il répondit à la requête :

- Ça faisait longtemps Lesokovich D Adrianna, fit Newgate avec un sourire.

- Edward que dirais-tu de donner une bonne leçon à ses brutes qui s'en prennent à notre fille ?

- C'est quoi cette blague ! S'exclama Morvolo fou de rage.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des capacités spéciales, depuis que je vis dans les cieux, j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur le fruit de la générosité et dernièrement plus encore. Le fruit de la générosité dépasse en puissance vos 3 fruits réunis et vous savez pourquoi. Mais pour répondre à ta question, le fruit de la générosité fait appelle à la générosité des autres cela va de soi, Amandine est en difficulté elle peut drainer l'énergie qu'on lui offre, pour les morts comme nous c'est impossible, mais nous avons la possibilité de lui venir en aide. Tout comme vous l'avez possédé nous pouvons le faire et lui prêter main forte et utiliser à travers elle, nos capacités qui nous avions avant de mourir.

Les 3 hommes gesticulèrent essayant d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, mais ça leurs étaient impossible :

- Que nous as-tu fait chienne?, tonna Morvolo.

La température chuta brutalement, les cheveux d'Adrianna volèrent dans le vent, son regard était plus que polaire :

- J'ai mangé le fruit de l'eau, je suis supérieure à la glace d'Aokiji, tout comme Akainu est au-dessus de Ace. Avoir un fruit du démon qui permet de manipuler 2 états est très rares, moi je peux maitriser les 3 états de l'eau, après-tout il s'agit là que d'assemblage de molécule. Même Amandine qui nous écoute a compris bien avant vous ma manœuvre et le pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos fruits du démon, je te laisse le plaisir de leur expliquer ma chérie, termina Adrianna.

L'esprit d'Adrianna habitait toujours le corps de sa fille, mais pas en le dominant, ainsi le corps de la femme se transforma pour laisser place à celui d'Amandine :

- Tout est une question de logique et de physique, poursuivit Amandine. Je vais vous mettre sur la voie... Comment annule-t-on les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon ? Pas de réponse ? Dit-elle après un court silence, le granit marin voyons.

- Il n'y a pas de granit marin, tempêta Ilac.

- Pourtant ma mère à le pouvoir de l'eau, réfléchissez, le granit marin n'est autre que de l'eau de mer solide, il lui a juste fallu qu'elle vous asperge et qu'elle contracte l'eau de mer pour qu'elle devienne solide, mais pas glace. Vous êtes donc à l'heure actuelle recouvert sur tout le corps d'une fine poussière de granit marin.

La jeune femme laissa place à sa mère qui refit apparition :

- Vous l'avez peut-être espionné, toutefois, vous ne vous êtes pas renseigné sur qui était sa mère, continua Adrianna, car si vous aviez fait des recherches, vous auriez compris plus vite certaine chose. Amandine est fatiguée, malgré cela elle arrivait à lutter avec le fruit de la soumission à ton avis pourquoi ? Demanda Adrianna.

Ilac écarquilla les yeux, maintenant il comprenait :

- Le vrai nom de ma fille n'est pas Amandine Newgate comme je le souhaiterais, mais Newgate D Amandine. Je porte la volonté du D, Edward non, à sa naissance il s'est révélé qu'elle portait tout comme moi la volonté du D. Tu ne peux faire plier sous tes ordres ceux qui détiennent le D, c'est pour cela que Portgas D Ace t'as très bien résisté. Encore plus car ses 2 parents portaient le D, ce qui lui a permis de vous attaquer et de vous surprendre, expliqua Adrianna.

- Libères-nous lâche, s'écria Ormidan.

- Sûrement pas, s'exclama Adrianna.

Elle leur cloua le bec en les bâillonnant avec de la glace :

- Maintenant ma chérie c'est à toi de faire le travail, le fruit de la générosité est puissant, mais il l'est encore plus si tu as confiance en toi, tu n'as pas cette qualité. Alors je te le demande surestime toi s'il le faut, mais pour ce combat ait confiance en toi et tu arriveras, tu dois empêcher l'histoire oublié se produire. En attendant reposes-toi, je vais avec ton père m'occuper de les affaiblir. Edward...

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ensemble ils renversèrent la tendance, Adrianna les immobilisa complètement sur des poteaux de glace :

- Je te laisse faire, je t'ai tout dis par la pensée ce qu'il fallait faire alors à toi de jouer.

Adrianna laissa place à sa fille, elle sentit la présence rassurante de son père derrière elle, elle ferma les yeux avant de respirer calmement.

Ses vêtements brillèrent sous sa concentration, ces derniers changèrent pour une jolie robe très proche de celle qui été apparut à la disparition de la marque dans son dos.

Ses cheveux poussèrent, ses 3 ennemis déglutirent, c'était signe de puissance :

- Meeting generosity, pour vaincre le vice et le mal je le souhaite et le demande que Morvolo détenteur du chaos soit déchu, souhaita Amandine.

Morvolo vit son fruit du démon sortir de son corps :

- Idiote, tu ne peux utiliser cette capacité qu'une fois, ria Ilac.

- Moi oui, mais il y une exception. Arianne ! Appela Amandine.

Devant l'assemblée une petite fille de bas âge se matérialisa, son corps était translucide comme un fantôme, elle avait les cheveux roux clair et les yeux bleu marine :

- Amandine m'a autrefois ramené la vie, je lui suis redevable, expliqua Arianne, allons-y ensemble Amandine.

Amandine et Arianne se prirent ensemble la main avant de réciter ensemble :

- Meeting generosity, pour vaincre le vice et le mal je le souhaite et le demande qu'Ilac détenteur de la soumission soit déchu, souhaitèrent Amandine et Arianne.

Ilac vit son fruit partir de son corps :

- Ah oui je vois, tu utilises la technique du mort-vivant, tu es vivante tu invoques par une fois le Meeting generosity, lança Ormidan, cette gamine doit être une des rares personnes que tu as pu ramener à la vie, mais qui est morte quand même. Mais, dis-moi où est le 3ème cas ? Notre mort-vivant hein ? Le chaos, la soumission et le temps sont liés, si dans moins de 5 minutes tu n'as pas ton « mort-vivant », mes frères retrouveront leurs pouvoirs, alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Oui, je suis vivante depuis le début, Arianne est morte du haut d'une falaise et je l'ai ramené à la vie, puis elle est morte lors du Buster Call, il y a 15 ans. Elle n'est plus que fantôme, toutefois, j'ai belle est bien mon « mort-vivant » comme vous le dites.

Amandine se tourna vers l'équipage, ses frères, qui réalisèrent alors de qui elle parlait, elle avança à la limite de la barrière et tendis la main :

- Thatch tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Avez plaisir ma belle, sourit le commandant.

Il se saisit de la main de sa compagne et la suivit, ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts :

- Meeting generosity, pour vaincre le vice et le mal je le souhaite et le demande qu'Ormidan détenteur du temps soit déchu, s'exclamèrent Amandine et Thatch d'une même voix.

Amandine, Arianne et Thatch se tinrent ensemble la main, Amandine était au centre, un lien magique se créa liant les poignets des 3 individus.

Ils levèrent ensemble leurs mains, fixant le ciel, complètement possédés par la force dévastatrice du pouvoir du fruit de la générosité.

Ils drainèrent ensemble l'énergie qui les entourait pour pouvoir en rassembler le plus possible, leurs mains s'illuminèrent, concentrées d'énergie.

Ils détruisirent les 3 fruits du démon avant de frapper les 3 hommes qui moururent sur le coup :

- Edward, je vais bientôt devoir partir, veille bien sur elle, quand elle recouvra ses esprits elle sera très affaiblie, de plus elle va perdre ses pouvoirs, les 4 fruits sont liés entre eux….

En effet, une fois qu'elle eut dit ça, Thatch et Arianne furent projeté de la jeune femme, Arianne disparut et eut juste le temps de dire :

- Accroches-toi Amandine.

Thatch leva les yeux vers sa belle qui subit elle aussi le même sort, son fruit du démon fut détruit ne laissant qu'une fine poussière blanche étincelante.

Les yeux d'Amandine furent sans vie, elle tomba en arrière Thatch la réceptionna :

- A bientôt Edward je t'aime, chuchota Adrianna laissant de fines larmes couler embrassant une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Adrianna disparut comme Arianne, le charme venait de se rompre :

- Amandine, appela Thatch, Amandine.

Son pouls ne répondait plus….

Ailleurs, Amandine voyait autour d'elle que tout était blanc, sa mère devant elle :

- Maman, s'exclama t'elle.

- Ma chérie, sais-tu où nous sommes ?

- Non….

- Tu es entre la vie et la mort, actuellement si tu ne fais rien tu vas mourir sous les yeux de ce que tu aimes. C'est pourquoi je suis partie très vite, ma chérie je t'en prie ne me rejoins pas, tu as encore tant à vivre, goûte à la vie, goûte à l'amour, à l'amitié, découvre le monde, pars. Je le veux, je veux que tu vives.

- Mais maman, je veux rester avec toi, dit-elle en serrant contre elle sa mère.

- Je sais et ton père ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Si… maman ! Ne m'abandonne pas, sanglota Amandine.

- Chut, pleura tout autant Adrianna, tu vas me manquer, mais ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Je veillerai sur toi chaque jour, ne t'en fais pas, je te regarderai depuis le ciel. Pars ma petite fille.

De la lumière attira Amandine :

- Tu vois la lumière ? Demanda Adrianna.

- Oui.

- Tu dois la franchir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Amandine fit un pas, puis un autre, sa mère l'arrêta et lui glissa quelque chose dans la main :

- C'est pour toi, Estelle est une très belle fille je t'aime ma chérie ne l'oublie pas.

- Maman tient moi la main jusqu'à je franchisse le portail, s'il-te plait, pleura Amandine.

- D'accord.

Ensemble, elles marchèrent, Adrianna vue sa fille disparaître, elle s'effondra triste d'être séparer de son enfant, mais heureuse de l'avoir aidé et ramener vers le chemin de la vie.

Les yeux vides de vie d'Amandine reprirent leurs éclats avant d'être inondés de larmes sous ses frères, Thatch la serra contre lui, heureux de la voir vivante.

Elle entendit le cri et le bruit environnant, mais son cœur avait mal, la seule chose qu'elle faisait s'était d'hurler « Maman ».

Son père prit sa fille dans ses bras pendant qu'elle sanglotait du court retour de sa mère, elle l'avait vu mourir sans pouvoir rien faire et voila que l'histoire se répétait.

Rien n'attirait Amandine qui s'était enfermée, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, comme autrefois dans un silence :

- Oh non, pas encore je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état, mais là c'est pire, elle pleure, gémit Thatch triste pour sa compagne.

- Gha ! Ah ! Brrrr.

Amandine leva alors le visage, son regard vide de vie et croisa celui d'Estelle :

- Ahhhhh ! Gha ! Conversa Estelle toute heureuse et souriante, gesticulant pour avoir les bras de sa mère.

- Estelle, murmura Amandine.

Elle tendit les mains vers son enfant que tenait Thatch et la prit contre elle pour la bercer, étonnamment l'enfant ne pleura pas avec sa mère, au contraire, elle gazouillait, comme pour qu'elle cesse de verser des larmes.

Amandine finit par se calmer, Estelle dormait contre elle :

- Ainsi c'est ce que tu as ressentit maman à ma naissance, fit Amandine pour elle-même….

Tout le monde la regarda perplexe.

_20 ans plus tôt sur Sri Lanka l'ile où à vue le jour Amandine :_

_- Bravo Adrianna c'est une petite fille._

_- Oui, elle est belle, mais j'aurai tellement voulu qu'il la voit…. _

_Le nouveau né regarda avec ses petits yeux fatigués sa maman et tendit les mains le visage de sa mère, cette dernière se laissa attendrir et resourit :_

_- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, je te chérirai, comme jamais, j'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt pour t'entendre gazouiller._

_Le bébé eu comme un petit rire qui émerveilla sa mère :_

_- Je te protégerai, jamais je ne te laisserai, ma petite fille, ma petite Amandine._

De retour au présent, Amandine regarda sa fille, quand sa mère était prise de désespoir lorsque son père ne revenait pas, elle lui avait dit, que juste l'entendre ou la voir suffisait pour l'apaiser.

Ce fut la même chose pour Amandine, qui peu à peu revient à la réalité :

- Oui ma petite Estelle, tu as raison, murmura Amandine.

Amandine se leva et se dirigea sa fille dans les bras vers sa chambre où elle se réfugia.

Rester là à ne rien faire et à se morfondre non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle devait se ressaisir pour Estelle, pour son père, Thatch, Vista, ses frères et pour elle.

Elle avait réussit à vaincre en grande partie sa peur pour les hommes, elle avait retrouvé le sens de l'humour, le sourire, la joie.

Sa mère l'avait sauvé une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la déçoit en s'apitoyant, non, son sacrifice ne devait pas être vain :

- Estelle mon bébé, ma chérie, ma fille, tu m'as fait prendre conscience qu'en plus d'être Newgate D Amandine, j'étais aussi une mère. Il est temps pour moi que j'endosse ce rôle et que je veille sur toi. Mais pour cela je dois… pas oublier le passé non, mais m'en détacher un peu, tu as besoin de moi, mon bébé et j'ai besoin de toi et du soutien des autres pour continuer à guérir. J'espère d'être une mère à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Estelle dormait toujours contre sa maman, qui sourit devant son petit ange, elle essuya ses dernières larmes et déposa son enfant dans son lit.

Elle se sentait un peu plus en paix avec elle-même, doucement elle sortit de sa cabine et partit chercher ses deux amants.

Elle toqua à la porte de Thatch, aucune réponse, elle entra pour vérifier, personne, elle prit le chemin menant vers la cabine de Vista elle toqua, on lui ouvrit, ses deux amants étaient présent :

- Je vous cherchais, murmura Amandine.

- Entre, souffla Vista.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et regarda ses deux amants :

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, je sais que j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès, mais… je vois bien que je suis encore très fragile, alors…. Estelle m'a fait comprendre mon rôle elle a besoin de mon aide et tout comme elle j'ai besoin du votre, je voudrais… non je veux vivre.

Vista la tira à lui et l'étreignit :

- Alors ne vit pas dans le passé, même si c'est dur, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu as su très bien te débrouiller, chaque jour tu te relèves et renais de tes cendres. Ton combat est plus qu'admirable, tu revis déjà, tu n'en pas peut-être pas l'impression, mais tu revis déjà. Tu peux compter sur nous pour t'épauler, ne t'en fait pas.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Vista belle enfant, notre but était à la base de t'aider à ce que tu veuilles vivre, tu as aujourd'hui cette volonté, tu as très clairement exprimé ton souhait en ce jour. Amandine, si tu es prête alors il n'y a pas de soucis, tu vivras de nouveau, mais tu sais dans tes actes tu as montré que tu y étais prête. Estelle t'as juste donné une raison supplémentaire.

Elle les étreignit. Marquant en ce jour sa volonté à ne plus survivre….

Ailleurs :

_Ma fille Newgate D Amandine n'est pas moi !_

_Elle me ressemble, mais ce n'est pas moi, j'aime et j'aimerai éternellement Edward, je te conseille de laisser ma fille tranquille ! Cesse de me voir en Amandine !_

_Je ne veux plus que sa tête soit mise à prix !_

_Si tu m'as un jour aimé, je fais ce souhait, laisse ma fille en paix, protèges-la, ne me la détruit pas !_

_Lesokovich D Adrianna_

Sa fille ignorait que sa mère avait le temps de son retour transmit un message à son pire cauchemar, l'Amiral en chef Sengoku.

Le message avait était clair.

Lesokovich D Adrianna, elle avait possédé autrefois le fruit du démon de l'eau, Sri Lanka était sous sa protection, elle n'hésitait jamais à user de ses pouvoirs pour changer le climat, geler les mers.

Quand on attaquait son ile, elle était sans pitié, c'est ce qui avait fait de cette ile, une ile modèle où le taux de criminalité était au point mort.

Elle était belle et douce, mais jamais face à une attaque, sauf 15 ans plus tôt, elle était tombée malade à cause de recherches.

Recherches qui avaient fortement intéressé la Marine, elle tentait d'harmoniser les pouvoirs des fruits du démon et du granit marin.

Ces recherches étaient destinées avant tout pour sa fille, quand cela avait aboutit elle avait donné avec crainte le fruit de la générosité à sa fille pour qu'elle guérisse.

Quand son état s'améliora, Adrianna était plus qu'heureuse de voir son enfant de nouveau en pleine forme.

Sa victoire atteint les oreilles de la Marine qui essaya par tous les moyens de convaincre, Adrianna de livrer ses recherches.

Elle refusait, elle ne voulait pas que ses recherches soient utilisés comme une arme de guerre.

Alors une décision dramatique fut prise, si la Marine ne pouvait bénéficier de ces découvertes, personnes n'en profiteraient, Adrianna était considérée comme étant un ennemi du gouvernement.

Le Buster Call tomba par surprise, trop fatiguée des heures passées à trouver une façon d'unir granit marin et fruit du démon, elle ne sut protéger Sri Lanka.

Elle ne put que protéger sa fille avant de mourir en l'enfermant dans une sphère de glace, qu'elle projeta vers la mer dans ses dernières forces.

Sri Lanka était une petite ile, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour la Marine à détruire Sri Lanka.

Lesokovich D Adrianna, était une femme des plus respectées, très peu avait autrefois osé la défier.

L'Amiral en chef Sengoku, regarda encore une fois la lettre qui était apparut quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il avait vu en direct le combat, comme il avait était retransmit.

Sengoku composa un numéro, tant pis il en assumerait les conséquences :

- Allô, je voudrais qu'on enclenche une procédure d'annulation.

- Une procédure d'annulation ? Sur qui exactement.

- Sur la personne répondant au nom de Newgate D Amandine ou Amandine Newgate.

- La fille de Barbe Blanche ! Vous voulez qu'on annule sa mise à prix, mais c'est du jamais vue.

- C'est un ordre !

- Heu oui Amiral en chef.

Sengoku raccrocha c'était la première fois que la procédure d'annulation était mise en place… pour une personne recherchée et non capturée.

C'était du jamais vue, cette procédure était exclusivement réservée au cas suivant :

- Lorsqu'un criminel recherchait était capturé et donné aux soldats de la Marine.

- A la mort du criminel recherché.

- A la mort du criminel suite à son exécution.

- A l'intégration d'un Grand Corsaire en cas d'antécédent.

- Sur demande d'une haute autorité.

Il y avait bien sur le cas où il demandait l'annulation, mais jamais ce ne fut le cas, c'était toujours les autres raisons.

La presse allait être avertit pour transmettre le message suivant :

Amandine Newgate ou Newgate D Amandine n'avait plus de prime sur sa tête.

L'Amiral en chef espérait ne pas faire une erreur.

Il soupira :

- J'espère que ça te conviendra Adrianna !

Depuis le ciel :

- Parfaitement, répliqua-t'elle-même si elle savait que ses paroles ne parviendraient pas aux oreilles du Marine.

* * *

Faut jamais mettre une maman en colère -^-

Allez une review =3.


	29. Chapitre 29

Vous fiez pas au titre.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Renaissance.**

La petite Estelle pleurait comme à chaque nuit réclamant à manger, Amandine se levait illico presto à chaque fois, calant sa fille contre elle avant de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait.

Elle cessa de pleurait une fois qu'elle eut le sein de sa mère, qui la regarda tendrement :

- J'espère que tu ne les as pas réveillé petite friponne.

Amandine logea son auriculaire dans la petite main de son bébé, qui serra son doigt :

- Tu as toujours autant d'appétit, sourit la jeune femme.

20 minutes plus tard Estelle s'endormit, Amandine put la reposer dans son lit, la bordant, elle sourit avec tendresse devant son petit ange.

Puis elle alla se recoucher pour continuer à récupérer de son combat et de son accouchement.

Elle tenait enfin debout et les douleurs au bas de son dos s'étaient bien estompés, heureusement et son ventre avait bien dégonflé, mais pas totalement.

Elle se rendormit pour avoir de l'énergie à revendre et savourer enfin la vie qu'on lui offrait.

Le lendemain matin elle se leva, elle savait qu'elle avait 10 minutes top chrono pour se préparer.

Pourquoi 10 minutes ? Car sa fille avait la fichue manie de se réveiller 10 minutes après elle.

Aussi elle s'habilla se coiffa et prépara de quoi la changer, passé les 10 minutes :

- Ouinnnnn !

- J'arrive ma chérie, ria la jeune femme.

Elle prit Estelle dans ses bras, la nourrit avant d'aller la changer, de l'habiller d'une jolie petite robe rose et des petites chaussures blanche.

- Te voila toute propre ma puce, bon maintenant c'est à mon tour de déjeuner, on va voir papa Vista et papa Thatch.

Amandine se dirigea vers le pont où ses amants l'attendaient comme chaque matin, ils la prenaient toujours en charge le temps qu'elle s'occupe d'elle.

Elle alla déjeuner, elle prit son temps, mais pas trop non plus, elle avait un bébé à sa charge.

Donc quand elle revient sur le pont comme d'habitude elle vue un cercle d'hommes, au centre sa fille qui se faisait chouchouter par ses « oncles ».

Amandine sourit, dire qu'ils l'avaient, pour la majorité, détesté avant qu'elle ne naisse, maintenant c'était tout le contraire.

Elle gazouilla gaiement ce qui fit fondre tout le monde, même sa mère qui s'amena, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Estelle se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux de sa mère avant de la mettre en bouche :

- Petite coquine, ce n'est pas bon les cheveux tu sais, fit Amandine.

Elle prit doucement de la bouche du nourrisson ses cheveux et les éloigna, la petite Estelle tendit sa main pour saisir une autre mèches et tirer dessus.

Estelle aimait beaucoup les cheveux de sa mère, ils étaient doux et avec de belles bouclettes, ce qui devait ravir l'enfant de voir cette jolie et douce spirale qu'elle pouvait saisir.

Estelle était bichonnée par sa mère, Azur s'amusait avec l'enfant qui riait aux éclats sous la douceur des plumes du volatile.

Dans l'après-midi Estelle dormait, se reposant, normal pour un nourrisson.

Amandine sortit de sa chambre pour aller s'entraîner, elle n'avait plus touché à une épée depuis des lustres, donc ça lui faisait toujours bizarre.

Elle avait un programme strict, perdre ses quelques kilos en trop et reprendre ses entraînements pas que seulement pour elle et savoir se défendre, mais aussi pour protéger sa fille.

Estelle lui avait donné une autre raison de vivre, de se battre et ça c'était le plus important.

Depuis qu'elle avait reprit les entraînements elle avait perdu 1 kilo et comptait bien reperdre les 3 autres superflues.

Ses réflexes étaient toujours là, mais elle était plus hésitante et ses coups étaient moins puissants, sa grossesse l'avait bien affaiblit.

Mais plus elle s'entraînait, plus elle retrouvait ses marques.

Tout y passa, combat au corps à corps, à l'épée, amélioration des 3 fluides, elle maîtrisait bien le fluide royal, mais bien moins les 2 autres, or en tant qu'épéiste elle ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur ça.

Aussi elle demanda de l'aide à son père pour apprendre à mieux maîtriser les 2 premiers fluides.

Comme à son habitude elle se prenait de sérieux coups depuis qu'elle avait mis en place ces entraînements :

- On fait une pause ?

- Ça va papa, on recommence.

- Très bien.

Une fois sur quatre, elle ressentait l'attaque future de son père, mais pour elle s'était insuffisant.

Donc il y eut des « BAM » « BOUM » « PAF » et tous autres bruits puisqu'elle voyageait d'un mur à l'autre, heureusement équipé pour amortir les chocs :

- Aie, marmonna Amandine.

- Allez cette fois on arrête.

- D'accord.

- Amandine, accourut Thatch en tendant Estelle en pleure, j'arrive pas à la changer.

- Mais… comment est-ce que tu as fais ton compte pour mettre la couche à l'envers ?

Amandine prit sa fille dans ses bras et pressa le pas pour aller la changer dans sa chambre, ça serait pour elle plus confortable que le sol froid de la salle d'entraînement.

- Voila ma chérie, ça doit être mieux ? Lança la jeune femme en ayant correctement changé sa fille.

- Je peux entrer ? Fit Thatch tout penaud.

- Oui, ria la jeune femme devant sa maladresse.

- Je t'amène la robe que je voulais lui mettre, puisque l'autre elle l'a taché….

- Vas-y alors je te regarde faire.

- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer si je suis incapable de l'habiller aussi ?

- Oui promis.

La petite Estelle se vit vêtir d'une petite robe rose et d'un collant rose avec des froufrous, faisant craquer sa maman.

Puis Thatch lui mit de petite chaussure avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras :

- Finalement ça a bien été, sourit Amandine.

- Oui ta crevette est toute mignonne.

- On sait de qui elle tient.

Thatch et Amandine se tournèrent vers leur interlocuteur à savoir Vista, la jeune femme détourna le regard, pour le moment elle avait encore du mal avec les compliments.

On lui avait dit tellement de fois « Que tu es belle », « Que tu es adorable », « Que tu es jolie »… tous ces mots lui rappelaient tellement de mauvais souvenirs.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait les entendre, ils avaient été pendant des années, non pas des compliments, mais juste des mots la qualifiant comme étant un objet de plaisir et rien d'autre.

- Dis-moi Amandine ça te dirais d'aller danser ce soir, il y a un bal masqué sur l'île, proposa Vista changeant de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle un peu réticente.

- Ça te changerais les idées, on t'accompagnera ne t'en fais pas, rassura Thatch.

Elle hésita, qui dit bal dit homme et qui dit homme dit… non, non, non, elle devait se faire violence et arrêter de voir que des pervers et des violeurs.

Thatch, n'était pas un violeur, Vista non plus, son père non plus, ses frères non plus, Aokiji pareil, etc…

- Pourquoi pas… j'ai chanté devant du monde et je vis auprès de plusieurs hommes… ça m'aidera à avoir moins peur….

- Bien parlé ! Fit Thatch en posant Estelle dans son berceau, ainsi on t'apprendra la valse, te faisant tournoyer.

Il la prit et la fit danser durant tout son discours :

- Allez détends-toi, continua Vista en lui massant le dessus des épaules, ça ira bien.

- Je l'espère, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Le dîner qui arriva bien vite et après Amandine se prépara et douta un peu de son choix, elle secoua la tête, se disant que sortir était une bonne chose pour sa peur.

Mais l'appréhension était grande… elle avait peur, elle était prête et s'apprêtait à sortir, quand elle ouvrit la porte, ses deux amants se tenaient devant elle.

Elle les trouva ravissants dans leurs costumes, ils lui tendirent leurs bras qu'elle accepta tête baissée, elle frémit en songeant qu'on allait les voir tous les 3….

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, elle se dit que le plus dur allait de rentrer là dedans, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança.

Ils mirent chacun leurs masques, surtout la jeune femme, elle se sentait plus rassurée d'avoir le visage caché, ils entrèrent ensemble.

Tous les regards se braquèrent à leur arrivée, Amandine ne se sentit pas bien et ses deux amants le virent bien, ils la mirent en confiance, Thatch l'entraîna tout de suite dans une valse.

Elle se laissa guider, oubliant petit à petit sa peur, elle prit plaisir à danser et goûtant enfin au bonheur.

A la fin ce n'est pas Vista ou Thatch qui la fit danser, mais un inconnu, elle eut des craintes, mais ses hommes avaient un œil sur elle, elle les voyait guetter.

- Ne soyez pas aussi tendue, fit l'homme qui la faisant danser.

- Je vais essayer.

Il lui sourit d'encouragement, prenant un peu plus confiance en elle, elle se détendit, appréciant leurs valses, quand ils terminèrent, l'inconnu se retira :

- Vous êtes une très bonne danseuse.

- Merci, vous aussi.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Il lui tira une révérence avant de partir, puis Amandine se retrouva devant plusieurs hommes lui quémandant une danse, elle recula de peur et ne sachant quoi faire.

Deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules, elle sursauta :

- Voyons messieurs vous l'intimidez, réprimanda Vista qui la sortit d'affaire.

Il l'amena au centre de la pièce :

- Merci, chuchota la jeune femme.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Vista l'entraînant dans de nouveaux pas, sinon tu as passé un bon moment tout de même ?

- Oui, mais… j'ai tout de même un peu de mal à me détendre.

- Ça va venir, surtout si tu te forces à faire ce genre de sortie.

- Je pense que tu as raison, j'ai une question, où est Thatch ?

- Partit boire un coup, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne va plus tarder.

- D'accord….

Il continua à danser avec elle, quand Vista s'arrêta, Amandine fut immédiatement prise non pas par Thatch, mais par quelqu'un d'autre, Vista lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

Le nouvel inconnu l'entraîna, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tout de suite, hors de la salle, ce n'est que le froid de la nuit qui la réveilla, danser l'avait empêché de penser.

L'inconnu la plaqua contre un coin d'un mur, la jeune femme vit rouge :

- Cela faisait longtemps Amandine Newgate, répliqua l'inconnu.

Avec ses dents il ôta le masque de la jeune femme complètement pétrifiée qui avait reconnue cette voix :

- T'ai-je manqué ?

La jeune femme trembla, incapable de réagir, elle revoyait en boucle des images :

- Ose crier et… tu sais ce qui se passera ?

Les larmes coulèrent, non elle ne pouvait pas de nouveau replonger ! Elle le repoussa à coup de fluide et courut comme jamais.

Mais sur son passage des hommes… sous l'ordre d'un de ces anciens violeurs lui faisaient barrage :

- Phoenix Wind, murmura la jeune femme.

Les phœnix foncèrent et furent visibles de ses assaillants.

- Tu es une vilaine fille… et tu sais ce que je leur réserve ?

Amandine ne répondit pas, elle cherchait plutôt à s'enfuir, ce qu'elle réussit un peu trop facilement, elle courrait à en perdre haleine et cela hors de la fête.

Quand elle se stoppa et voulu faire demi tour une vingtaine d'hommes la pourchassaient.

Sa seule chance était d'atteindre au plus vite le Moby Dick, elle usa du fluide royal, mais aucun n'était faible d'esprit.

Elle entendit un coup de feu, avant de perdre l'équilibre, on lui avait péter le talon de sa chaussure et elle était tombée, le temps qu'elle se relève et reprenne sa course, elle était encerclée.

- Viens ici soumise ! Ordonna son violeur.

- Non !

- Non ? S'étonna faussement l'homme, très bien, messieurs vous aurez le droit à 10 coups… avec l'objet que vous voudrez, termina l'homme avec un sourire pervers.

La jeune femme savait que d'une seconde à l'autre on se jetterait sur elle pour l'immobiliser.

Son cœur battait à ton rompre et sa tenue était un sérieux handicap dans ses mouvements, sans armes, rien, si ce n'est que le fluide.

On se jeta sur elle, elle esquiva du mieux qu'elle put ses premiers agresseurs avant de se retrouver plaquée au sol.

L'endroit où ils étaient, était désert, deux hommes plaquèrent leurs mains sur sa bouche camouflant ses cris tandis que d'autres l'empêchaient de bouger.

Et de leurs mains libres ils lui parcourraient son corps, elle renvoya ses phœnix, elle s'en voulait d'avoir si vite paniquée et de ne pas avoir crié, mais elle était pétrifiée et ça allait lui coûter cher :

- 10 coups ma belle… tu te souviens de ma sanction préférée ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire pervers.

Oui elle s'en souvenait et elle voulait ne plus à le revivre, elle le vit sortir un long poignard, ses larmes brouillèrent sa vue, elle pria pour que son père, un de ses amants, n'importe qui l'arrête et la libère.

L'homme leva sa main avec son poignard et vint lui planter dans son intimité, elle gémit de douleur, elle sentit qu'il retirait l'arme blanche avant de recommencer son geste.

Des coups de feu retentirent, des pétales de fleurs et une bagarre générale éclata, elle se releva difficilement son ventre la tiraillait et elle baignait dans son sang en prime.

- Encore un geste et je l'égorge ! Avertit le violeur en prenant la jeune femme en otage.

Son père, ses amants et ses amis qui étaient venu la sauver se stoppèrent sous la menace :

- Déshabilles-toi !

- Non ! Refusa Amandine.

Il appuya sur la lame, faisant couler une fine goutte de sang.

- Toi le gamin je te conseillerai maintenant de relâcher ma fille ! Tonna Barbe Blanche, ne t'en fait pas je suis là.

Il prépara son coup chargeant son bisento de fluide et de ses pouvoirs sismiques, il leva la lame et frappa l'homme et sa fille.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de comprendre ses intentions et de se protéger avec le fluide combatif, elle réussit son coup et ne subit aucun dommage.

Son père la récupéra immédiatement :

- Maintenant mes fils, vous pouvez vous occuper d'eux.

- Tant mieux, toi tu vas morfler, tempêta calmement Marco en direction de l'agresseur.

Pendant que les règlements de compte faisaient rage, l'homme le plus fort du monde s'éloigna en vitesse des lieux, en tenant sa fille qui convulsait comme jamais.

Il appela sans tarder les infirmières et médecins de bord qui furent contraient d'attacher la jeune femme qui ne se laissaient pas soigner, elle revivait son passé.

Elle ne les voyait plus, mais des scènes épouvantables, quand ils purent enfin lui injecter un calmant, son corps se décontracta :

- On va avoir besoin d'être seules, informa Magali en voyant la blessure de la jeune femme.

Les infirmières firent sortirent les hommes avant de commencer à soigner la plaie de la jeune femme :

- Ça ne va pas être facile et vue ce que je vois, on lui a inséré des objets tranchants et qu'une fois…

- La pauvre, souffla Anna, elle a dû en baver.

- Oui allez me chercher de quoi la recoudre ainsi que des crèmes, les plus riches et apaisantes, on va lui faire une anesthésie générale, je signale dès à présent que nous commençons une opération.

Magali alla vers la porte du bloc opératoire et la verrouilla, ensuite elle activa un bouton, à l'extérieur une lumière rouge s'alluma, indiquant qu'une opération avait lieu.

Quand les commandants revinrent de leurs combats et qu'ils durent attendre, ce fut le pire des supplices.

Mais c'était Vista le plus intenable faisant les 100 pas le regard sombre, c'était son idée cette soirée, bordel, combien d'hommes l'avaient violés ? Des milliers ?

Ce n'était pas impossible puisqu'elle avait dit qu'on l'avait violé presque tous les jours, pendant 5 ans…

Pour la première fois Amandine sortait, pour la première fois elle faisait un très gros effort sur elle et dans ses yeux la vie rebrillaient quand il l'avait vu danser.

Et il a fallut qu'un enfoiré la reconnaisse vraisemblablement ! Il frappa le mur à sa droite avec son poing :

- Non mais t'es malade ! S'exclama Ace en voyant que 10 pauvres centimètres séparés le poing de Vista de sa tête.

- C'est à cause de moi si elle est dans cet état, répliqua Vista d'un ton glacial, on aurait jamais dû la quitter des yeux, on aurait dû rester en permanence avec elle.

- Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi, j'ai approuvé l'idée, je te signale, Amandine n'était pas partante au départ, on n'aurait pas dû insister et lui proposer autre chose ou plus tard….

- Dans ce cas Amandine aussi est fautive, rétorqua durement Marco, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? Vous croyez qu'Amandine pensait retomber sur une île où elle avait été violée ? Non ! Pourtant elle a fait le choix de revenir sur les lieux et de libérer les victimes de ces tyrans revivant de terribles moments ! Aujourd'hui elle a acceptée, je pense qu'aussi une partie d'elle veut enfin vivre, elle en a mesuré les risques, ça s'est mal terminé, on s'en serait bien passé…. Mais retenez ceci, elle voulait vivre, vous auriez dû, vous auriez dû…. Vous pensez vraiment être capable de reconnaître ses tyrans ? Même elle en est incapable puisqu'elle ne connaît que 2 de ses tortionnaires ! Tout comme vous elle ne peut rien prévoir, elle ignore qui elle croisera sur son chemin, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre, ne rien faire et rester cloîtrer sur le Moby Dick ne l'aidera pas. Si elle veut avancer elle devra sortir comme ce soir et prendre le risque de revoir ses peurs. Si elle veut vivre elle n'a pas d'autres choix ! Amandine l'a, je pense compris, en acceptant de sortir, elle a acceptée ce danger…. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allez ce passez, alors arrêter de vous culpabilisez.

- Marco… ta gueule ! Je le sais tout ça ! Seulement j'aurais voulu éviter tout ça ! Tonna Vista en se saisissant par le col Marco. ELLE NE MERITE PLUS DE VIVRE CA !

Il lâcha Marco et partit promptement, Marco le regarda partir puis tourna son regard vers Thatch dont le visage était fermé et éteint.

Thatch se leva et partit à son tour :

- Reste Thatch, interpella Rakuyu, elle va avoir besoin de vous.

- Je ne crois pas… on ne m'ôtera pas l'idée que j'ai une part de responsabilité…

- Marco a raison, coupa Rakuyu, vous ne pouviez rien prévoir de ce qui allait se passer, vous n'êtes pas des voyants jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Peut-être, mais notre inattention va nous avoir coûté cher…

Thatch s'éloigna sous le regard de ses frères et de son père qui attendait lui aussi, il fixa la lumière, ne voulant qu'une chose qu'elle devienne verte.

Cela faisait 20 minutes déjà… il était minuit, c'était un silence de mort qui régnait, un bruit strident fit relever la tête des hommes.

Dans la salle d'opération :

- Merde c'est pas vrai ! Amandine tient le coup, s'exclama Magali en faisant le massage cardiaque, faites taire l'alarme vite ! Et blinder les issues, j'enclenche la procédure de niveau 3, il ne faut pas qu'ils entrent !

Les infirmières s'exécutèrent, elles avaient déjà enclenché ce genre de procédure, la plus haute avait était la 9.

- Allez Amandine, ne nous lâche pas pense à Estelle, s'il te plaît, si tu en veux à Vista et à Thatch ou à l'un d'entre nous, pense à ta fille, tu m'entends pense à ta fille !

Le cœur de la jeune femme repartit :

- Bon ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Anna tu me remplaces, je vais faire une annonce.

Magali, se précipita vers l'escargophone présent dans le bloc et composa un numéro :

- Ici Magali, nous bloquons pour une durée indéterminée le bloc opératoire, nous vous prions de ne pas intervenir ou chercher à entrer, il s'agit d'un état d'alerte de niveau 3 !

Barbe Blanche devint livide :

- Père qu'est-ce que signifie le message de Magali ? Demanda Ace.

- Les infirmières ont établis un code, commença le Paternel, je sais ce que signifie chaque code….

Les commandants comme le reste de ses fils ignoraient la signification de ces chiffres :

- Le niveau 3 signifie que… Amandine est en danger de mort et que visiblement il y a eu des complications qui se sont révélées durant l'intervention.

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent les commandants.

- Elles ont condamnées les portes, on ne peut les ouvrir de l'extérieur, cette pièce est composée de granit marin et de tout ce qu'il y a de plus costaud. Par exemple si une bombe se trouvait dedans, le reste du bateau ne subirait aucun dommage.

Chacun regardèrent avec horreur leur père, ils regardèrent la porte blindée, que s'était-il passé pour qu'une telle procédure soit mise en place ? Avait-elle perdue trop de sang ? Une émoragie interne ? C'est ce qui était de plus probable.

- Anna je l'ai.

- Bordel on n'est pas passé loin, souffla Magali, alors son groupe sanguin ? Les filles vite avant une autre rechute ?

- A+ c'est confirmé.

- Quoi ? Mais la majorité de l'équipage c'est du O ou AB, le capitaine a quel groupe ?

- A+, mais on ne peut pas lui donner de son sang, il a déjà reçu des transfusions, il ne peut plus donner.

- Pas assez de temps pour regarder chaque dossier.

Vista et Thatch était quant à eux revenu en catimini à cette annonce, ils se souvenaient tous deux de ce qui s'étaient passés i ans de cela.

Barbe Blanche avait frôlé la mort et les infirmières avaient enclenché une procédure de niveau 9, à l'époque la plupart des divisions étaient en mission, ils étaient restés et d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris 9 est très mauvais signe.

Alors même si le niveau est bien inférieur c'est que c'est vraiment très mauvais signe.

Ils arrivèrent en catastrophe, leur père leur faisant non de la tête :

- Il va falloir s'armer de patience, j'ignore ce qui se passe, mais on ne peut rien faire… sauf attendre.

Magali sortit et referma rapidement la porte :

- Qui ici n'a pas eu de transfusion et est A+, A-, O+ ou O- ? C'est urgent, elle peut nous passer entre les doigts !

Tout le monde se regarda, presque la totalité des hommes ici avait dû à un moment donné avoir une transfusion et pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas eu, ce n'était pas dit qu'il est le bon groupe sanguin.

Anna sortit et quand elle vit la mine des hommes, ce n'était tout sauf bon, personne ne vint, sans compter qu'une partie des hommes étaient partit en mission.

Ailleurs :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle donc pas vivre en paix ? Pleura Adrianna. S'il y a une justice dans ce monde, alors pourquoi n'aide t'on pas ma fille !

Adrianna pleura impuissante, ignorant qu'elle venait d'enclencher une propriété un peu spéciale du fruit de la générosité en pleurant son désespoir.

_Si par 3 fois, tu as sauvé la vie._

_Si par le passé tu as toujours été aimant._

_Si par 1 fois tu as crié au monde entier l'ultime vérité._

_Si par 1 fois tu as sauvé ton ennemi._

_Si pour 900 personnes tu mérites de vivre._

_Alors je viendrai toujours t'aider._

Le fruit de la générosité réapparut et scintilla, il fonça fendant le ciel, et prit possession du bloc opératoire.

La jeune femme fut frappée en plein fouet par la lumière, qui la soigna, Amandine se vit revêtir de la même robe qui été apparue lorsque la marque d'Akainu avait disparu.

- Le fruit de la générosité ? S'exclama Anna.

Magali retourna sur les lieux, pendant que Barbe Blanche faisait barrage pour que personne n'entre dans le bloc opératoire.

L'infirmière vit en effet le fruit scintiller au-dessus de la jeune femme, qui se réveilla petit à petit, sa vision se fit plus claire :

- Hein ? Mais c'est impossible tu as été détruit, murmura Amandine.

- Dans tout les cas il vient de te sauver la vie, fit Iris une autre infirmière.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous n'avions pas de donneur pour te faire une transfusion, tous ici ne peut soient pas donner, soit ils ont déjà eu une transfusion. En d'autres termes ils ne peuvent plus être donneurs. J'ignore pourquoi en tout cas ça t'as sauvé, tes constantes sont bonnes.

Iris regarda un appareil pour la jeune héritière cela était du charabia.

Elle tourna son regard vers son fruit du démon :

- Alors merci fruit de la générosité si c'est bien toi merci… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais merci beaucoup….

- PERE !

Les femmes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit :

- Papa, murmura sa fille.

Sans hésiter, les infirmières ouvrirent les portes et se précipitèrent vers l'attroupement.

* * *

_A suivre…._

Qu'est-il arrivé à Barbe Blanche ça vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ;)

PS : c'est le dernier chapitre à emmerdes XD


	30. Chapitre 30

Saphir : J'pense que tu diras pas ça d'ici quelques chapitres pour peu que tu es tout lu lol

* * *

La roue tourne ^^ et positivement !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Chants.**

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ?

- On ne sait pas une lumière l'a traversé puis il s'est évanouit.

Au moment même où l'équipe médicale allait s'occuper de lui, il se réveilla fronçant les sourcils :

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda précipitamment sa fille.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

- Bien maintenant.

- Elle est hors de danger, grâce à son fruit du démon, entre Amandine qui est soignée, puis vous capitaine, je me demande si ce fruit ne vous aurait pas refait une santé, commença Magali.

- Ça se tient, renchérit Anna.

- Capitaine nous vous prierons de nous suivre, pour confirmer cette hypothèse si vos résultats aussi mauvais que les vôtres sont… excellents… vous avez encore de bonnes années devant vous, continua Magali.

Barbe Blanche ne releva pas le fait qu'elle avait insistée sur la médiocrité de ses résultats, mais pour lui hors de question d'arrêter l'alcool, au grand damné des infirmières et de sa fille.

Amandine laissa son père entre les mains des infirmières, elle se tourna vers ses frères et chercha du regard ses amants :

- Ils ne sont pas là, fit Marco.

- Ah ? Où sont-ils ? Dans leurs appartements ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle voyait bien que ses frères lui cachaient quelque chose :

- Ils se sentent responsables et ne se trouve pas digne de toi, ils sont partit il y a peu de temps quand ils ont compris qu'il n'y avait aucun donneur, ajouta Ace

Elle les bouscula et courra, elle entendit au loin Marco râler, sur le fait qu'Ace aurait pu se taire et ne pas être aussi précis.

Elle ouvrit les appartements de Vista, personne, elle se remit à courir et fonça vers ceux de Thatch.

Elle les trouva là tous les deux, déprimant, leurs visages étaient surpris et exprimaient du soulagement.

Elle marcha rapidement et colla à ses deux amants une claque monumentale :

- Bande d'idiot ! Cria Amandine, vous m'aviez promis… d'être là… de m'aider à vivre. Vous êtes que des menteurs, vous ne vous sentez pas digne de moi ? C'est à moi d'en décider, alors oui vous ne l'êtes pas à ne pas être là ! Je ne vous considère pas comme responsable de quoi que ce soit… alors… pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée ?

Elle s'effondra en pleure, pendant que les deux hommes se remirent de la colère de la jeune femme.

- En ne vous… voyant pas… j'ai cru… que vous vous reposiez… mais apprendre de la bouche d'Ace que vous êtes partis c'est lâche ! Si vous vous sentez vraiment responsable, vous auriez dû rester un peu… ne… m'abandonnez pas…. J'ai luttée… pour vous… pour ne pas mourir… alors… luttez avec… moi si vous m'aimez….

Ils la prirent dans leurs bras, devant ses derniers mots suppliants :

- Non on ne veut pas t'abandonner, on ne se sentait pas digne de toi… c'était notre idée cette soirée et….

- Et je l'ai accepté… tais-toi Thatch, tais-toi, pleura t'elle.

Thatch se tut et resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur Amandine :

- Pardon, murmura Vista.

- Pardon Amandine, s'excusa Thatch.

- Vous… me laisserez… plus ? Hoqueta la jeune femme en sanglotant toujours.

- Non plus jamais, assura Vista en balayant ses larmes, quitte à supporter tout le temps ta mauvaise humeur, ta colère, tes coups, les épilations à la cire, le travestissement….

La jeune femme réprima un rire aux souvenirs d'un Ace qui en avait bavé :

- Arrêtes tu vas lui donner de mauvaises idées, se plaignit Thatch.

- Il faudrait… que vous me mettiez vraiment en colère… pour que je vous fasse le coup que j'ai fais à Ace.

- Pourquoi ceci c'était une gentille colère ? S'exclama Thatch en désignant sa joue marquée d'une main.

Amandine rit doucement, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas allée de main morte, elle fit une moue désolée et un demi-sourire pour se rattraper :

- Tu as meilleure mine quand tu souris, fit Thatch ravi de la voir sourire un peu.

Elle se tourna vers Vista et l'embrassa, surpris, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il entoura la fine taille de sa belle contre lui répondant à son baiser :

- En quel honneur ? Souffla Vista.

- Parce que je vous aime et je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez responsable tous les deux.

Aussitôt elle se détacha de bras du brun pour se diriger vers ceux de Thatch, ils s'embrassèrent à leurs tours, ils sourirent timidement :

- N'empêche… que tu as une sacrée droite, j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'on doit ressentir quand Père en donne une, fit Thatch en se massant la joue.

- Désolé, souffla Amandine.

- Tu ne seras pardonnée à une condition, commença Vista avec un fin sourire.

Ne s'y attendant pas il se jeta sur elle et la chatouilla, suivit de très près par Thatch.

Elle se débattit et ria, suppliant ses hommes d'arrêter, ce qu'ils firent une fois 30 secondes passées.

La jeune femme était maintenant toute euphorique jusqu'à entendre les cris d'Estelle, aussitôt, elle se leva et accourut.

Elle changea rapidement son bébé et lui donna à manger, elle sourit ravie de revoir son enfant.

- Ça va ma grande ? Demanda la jeune femme à son enfant.

- Oui, elle a bien été chouchoutée, rassura Thatch qui était arrivé à l'instant.

Amandine se raidit, car elle donnait le sein, là elle faisait dos à Thatch, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la voit :

- Thatch peux-tu sortir s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je nourris Estelle.

- Oh…

Comprenant il sortit, après 10 minutes Estelle était rassasiée et s'endormit au creux des bras de sa mère.

Elle respira l'odeur de son enfant, ce que les bébés sentent bon, elle se leva et alla la déposer dans son berceau, avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture.

Elle déposa près de sa fille son doudou, puis elle partit se prendre bonne douche.

En y réfléchissant, elle se demanda tout de même ce qu'elle avait fait de particulier pour être sauvé.

Pourtant le fruit de la générosité avait été détruit, non ? Quelque chose lui échappait :

- En effet, fit une voix fluette.

- Hein ? Qui a parlé ? Demanda Amandine en se tournant et retournant.

- Le fruit de la générosité, je suis dans ta tête.

- Ah… bon ?

- Et oui, toutes tes blessures internes et externes ont été soignées.

- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Je ne te possède plus pourtant.

Le fruit du démon fredonna une chanson :

_« Si par 3 fois, tu as sauvé la vie._

_Si par le passé tu as toujours été aimant._

_Si par 1 fois tu as crié au monde entier l'ultime vérité._

_Si par 1 fois tu as sauvé ton ennemi._

_Si pour 900 personnes tu mérites de vivre._

_Alors je viendrai toujours t'aider. »_

- Tu as sauvé la vie par 3 fois, une amie, un nourrisson et Thatch. Tu as toujours été de nature douce et aimante. Tu as crié l'ultime vérité au monde entier en disant comment devait faire la Marine, sur qui elle devait exécuter, ce même jour tu as sauvé ton ennemi à savoir un Marine. Enfin tu devais convaincre 900 personnes que tu méritais de vivre, l'équipage de ton père et ceux que tu as pu rencontrer dans ta vie ont largement suffit. Tu as remplis toutes les conditions, pour que je te vienne en aide, même si tu ne m'avais plus. En fait tous ceux qui remplissent ces conditions seront aidés par moi-même.

- J'ignorais cela, je te croyais détruit.

- Ne le dis à personne, mais aucun fruit n'a été détruit.

- Comment ?!

- C'est pour que personne ne cherche à les retrouver, ils sont scellés au cœur de cette planète, personne ne pourra les récupérer. Quant à moi je vais veiller sur toi, tu fais partit des rares personnes qui peuvent bénéficier de ma protection, ton père n'est pas loin d'ailleurs. Il lui faudrait sauver un ennemi.

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille.

- C'est vrai, je peux t'exaucer un vœu, mais attention, ce n'est valable que maintenant.

Amandine eut un visage surpris, elle réfléchit, et regarda la porte, derrière… se trouvait sa chambre, où reposait Estelle :

- Permets-moi d'avoir encore des enfants, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Oh ? Tu me surprends encore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me demandes à être plus forte, pour que tu ne sois plus vulnérable, à ce que j'emprisonne ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, ou que je t'efface tes mauvais souvenirs.

- C'est tentant, mais…, ces monstres, on les retrouvera, tandis… qu'avoir un enfant… non je n'aurai pas toute ma vie pour en avoir. Effacer mon passé, ça ne servirait à rien je dois l'accepter, j'ai grandi avec et j'ai mûri à cause de ça, oublier serait preuve d'une certaine lâcheté et j'en ai besoin pour retrouver ces bandits. Ensuite… je n'ai pas besoin de devenir plus forte, je recouvre mes capacités et je ne suis pas seule….

- Ça me touche tellement, fit ému le fruit de la générosité, bon je vais te permettre d'avoir des enfants, car en effet tu n'aurais pas pu en avoir d'autres.

Une vive lumière illumina le bas ventre de la jeune femme :

- Aie, gémit doucement Amandine.

- Tu as tes premières règles et tu les auras toutes les 4 semaines.

- Pour une fois, je vais être contente de souffrir, plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Oui, bon je te laisse !

La voix disparut, mais avant de partir elle lui laissa des serviettes hygiéniques :

- Merci gentil fruit de la générosité, tu portes vraiment bien ton nom.

Elle continua de se doucher, avant de se rhabiller, elle avait un peu mal au bas du dos et au ventre, mais elle était heureuse.

Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle regarda Estelle :

- Et toi tu voudrais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Une autre fille ça me plairait bien, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche….

Elle soupira… car elle savait que… si elle voulait avoir un autre enfant cela impliquait qu'on lui fasse l'amour.

Et ça allait être très dur de passer le cap, si elle y arrive un jour, non elle y arrivera se dit-elle, il faut penser positivement.

Elle sortit de sa chambre avant d'être saisit par Ace :

- Père est guéri, Père est guéri ! C'est formidable !

Il la faisait tournoyer, elle le serra contre lui, contente que la santé de son père soit enfin saine.

- C'est génial !

- Oui, fit Ace en la reposant au sol, merci.

- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est au fruit de la générosité que tu dois des remerciements pas à moi.

- D'accord ! Merci fruit du démon.

Il y avait une certaine euphorie sur le Moby Dick et sans plus attendre, on fit une grande fête.

Elle eut du mal à se détendre, elle avait beau apprécier tout le monde, la foule restait encore une très grande peur.

Alors quand plus personne ne fit attention à elle, elle s'éclipsa, pressant le pas jusqu'à percevoir le son d'une mélodie qui la fit frissonner, pas d'effroi, mais ni de plaisir.

C'était un agréable frisson, une voix masculine chanta :

_Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur  
Je l´ai rêvée si fort  
Que les draps s´en souviennent  
Je dormais dans son corps  
Bercé par ses "Je t´aime"._

Comme hypnotisée elle marcha sans vraiment voir sa destination :

- Hé Amandine…, fit une voix lointaine.

Une main s'abattit sur sa frêle épaule droite, la jeune femme se retourna et fit face à Thatch :

- Oui ? Répondit-elle un peu perdue.

- Tu viens ? Tout le monde te cherche.

- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise…

- Tout ira bien, nous sommes ta famille.

Elle lui sourit timidement, et le suivit, mais elle se sentait bizarre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir eut une absence, car quand elle s'était « réveillée » à cause de Thatch, elle était étonnée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle se souvenait juste de cette impression d'être bien, enveloppée d'une aura protectrice.

Le lendemain rien ne changea, alors qu'elle terminait de s'occuper d'Estelle elle entendit une autre mélodie résonner dans ses oreilles.

Son âme se réchauffa, elle se sentait apaisée et comme possédée, mais par quelqu'un de bien, c'est ce qu'elle pensait à cause de ce bien-être qu'elle ressentait.

Elle marcha lentement, sortant sur le pont, il n'y avait personne, c'était la pause déjeuner, elle descendit lentement du navire et marcha sans le voir vers cette voix.

La jeune femme entra dans une propriété, un homme marcha vers elle, c'était elle, cette voix qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

Il lui prit doucement sa main et la guida vers l'intérieur de sa demeure, il la fit asseoir et arrêta de chanter.

Aussitôt, Amandine se réveilla, elle regarda à droite et à gauche, se demandant où elle était et la présence de cette homme réveilla sa panique.

Elle se leva, l'assomma plus ou moins et courut :

- Attendez….

- Laissez-moi partir !

L'homme rechanta aussitôt, la jeune femme se calma et l'écouta, il la serra contre lui et s'arrêta de chanter :

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal…

- Relâchez-moi, cria t'elle en se débattant.

- J'aurai dû m'y prendre autrement, mais je voulais tellement vous revoir.

- Me revoir, mais je ne vous connais même pas ! Relâchez-moi !

- Si au bal masqué, j'ai eu même la joie de danser avec vous, depuis que j'ai touché votre main, je n'ai qu'un désir vous revoir.

Amandine se souvenue de l'homme et se calma un peu… mais vraiment qu'un peu :

- Je suis désolée, mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

- Oh…, fit déçu l'homme, je manque à tous mes principes, je me nomme Andréas, malgré ma façon de faire pour vous revoir, car c'était la seule façon que j'avais pour vous retrouver. Est-ce que vous voulez bien que nous discutions un peu ? Ça me ferait tellement plaisir…

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Vous m'avez amené ici contre mon gré !

- Je sais, mais j'ignorais votre identité et mon fruit du démon me permettait de retrouver ceux que je cherchais en chantant, même si j'ignorais leurs visages. Mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises.

Il lui saisit doucement son poignet et avant même qu'il est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche elle cria :

- LACHEZ-MOI !

Aussitôt, elle courut sans regarder en arrière, ces images la hantaient quoi qu'elle fasse, les larmes recoulaient alors qu'elle tentait l'impossible pour les retenir.

- Mais… que fait-elle ?

Andréas courut et la rattrapa la saisissant juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe de la falaise, elle se débattait :

- Mais enfin calmez-vous, arrêtez de gesticuler ou vous aller réussir à nous précipiter tous les deux dans le vide !

Il réussit comme il le pouvait à reculer, loin du danger :

- Chut… calmez-vous.

Amandine craqua :

- Votre vive réaction me porte à croire qu'on vous a fait beaucoup de mal, je suis désolé, est-ce que vous voulez en parler ?

- Jamais ! Et encore moins à un inconnu !

- Justement, ça serait pour vous plus facile.

Il l'aida à se relever, la portant dans ses bras jusqu'à chez lui, l'éloignant au plus vite du vide.

De nouveau chez lui, il la déposa sur un canapé avec beaucoup de délicatesse :

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête :

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Elle lui répondit muettement la même chose.

- Vous voulez vraiment pas parler ? Ça vous ferait du bien pourtant.

Il regretta aussitôt sa phrase, car les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent, se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

- ON M'A VIOLE PENDANT 5 ANS PRESQUE TOUS LES JOURS, C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ENTENDRE ? S'écria Amandine avant de sangloter de plus belle.

- Je suis navré, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez tendue lors du bal et aussi votre vive réaction. Je vais vous raccompagner si vous êtes d'accord.

- Non, j'en ai assez du rejet des autres… alors même si je ne vous aime pas, je ne supporterai pas un regard de dégoût de votre part.

Elle pensait à cet instant au drapeau de son père, il comprendrait vite qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage et comprendrait au vue des événements passé qu'elle s'appelait Newgate….

Elle partit en courant en faisant attention où elle allait, quand elle rentra, elle se précipita dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma, avant de laisser libre cours à ses pleurs.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'assoupit et dans son rêve une voix douce retentit :

_Oublions les ombres._

_Plus d'yeux effarouchés, _

_Le mal ne peut plus t'atteindre, _

_Mes mots vont te réchauffer. _

_Libre, tu es libre._

_Que le jour sèche tes larmes._

Ses rêves se changèrent et lui firent ses meilleurs moments de sa vie, dont certains oubliés, de quand elle était tout bébé.

Elle ressentit tout l'amour de sa mère.

Elle se souvient de ses amis, de ses rires, qu'elle courait dans les champs riant comme jamais, insouciante, souriante, pleine de joie de vivre.

Sa joie de voir pour la première fois de ses yeux, depuis l'échafaud, son père, qu'elle adorait à travers des photos que sa mère lui avait montré.

Sa joie d'avoir des amis, des frères, qui ne la juge aucunement.

Sa joie immense quand Thatch et Vista avaient accepté de l'aimer sans qu'elle n'ait à choisir.

Sa joie d'avoir une petite fille.

Sa joie d'avoir revue sa mère.

Tout, elle retrouva tous ses souvenirs, lui montrant comment elle fut aimée autrefois par les personnes qui ne sont plus.

Mais aussi celles qui sont encore là, son cœur sembla se réchauffer quand elle revisita tous ces moments.

Un sourire se dessina, pas de larme, juste un sourire, un vrai sourire.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était euphorique, une envie de chanter sa peine et sa joie mélangées se fit ressentir.

Il fallait qu'elle exprime enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sur un papier, il fallait que ça sorte, ça lui pesait sur le cœur.

La jeune fille se leva et prit de quoi écrire, écrivant poèmes, chansons, mais aussi son passé heureux dans un journal intime, pour que lors des moments de tristesse elle le lise et se rappelle.

Elle décida d'écrire que sur le bonheur, car même si son passé était surtout douloureux, les bons moments avaient été des plus intenses, plus savoureux.

Combien elle écrivit ? Une quantité astronomique de ligne.

Mais cela lui fit un bien fou.

Au bout d'un moment elle prit un autre journal et mit des mots sur des peurs, des scènes de viol, elle voulait le faire lire à son père et à ses proches.

Pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'elle ressent et surtout pour se confier, elle avait encore ce besoin, c'était lugubre et glauque, mais il le fallait, elle en ressentait ce besoin.

Elle ne versa aucune larme, écrivant sans trop se rendre compte, ce n'était que des mots, qu'on assemblait pour former des phrases et rien d'autre.

Ce n'est que les cris de son enfant qui la stoppa dans son écriture, mais, elle avait moins mal.

- Hou tu ne sens pas la rose toi, plaisanta la jeune femme en changeant son enfant.

Une fois propre Estelle cria toujours, elle avait faim, sa mère compris le message et fit vite pour que son bébé ait à manger.

Estelle fut ravie quand elle put enfin avoir le sein de sa mère, qui se cala bien contre le lit, la petite main de la petite fille se saisit d'une longue mèche de cheveux de sa mère.

Elle s'amusa avec, en passant ses petits doigts dans les cheveux et cela tout en fixant sa mère de ses grands yeux.

Amandine lui sourit tendrement, Estelle gigota ses petits bras comme contente de ce sourire qui s'agrandit devant son enfant si enthousiasme.

Oui elle avait fait le bon choix en la gardant.

Estelle s'était endormie, elle berça sa fille avant de la reposer dans son berceau où elle la borda.

- Dors bien ma chérie, fit sa mère en l'embrassant doucement.

Elle se rhabilla correctement, elle prit sa flûte traversière et des partitions qu'elle avait aussi écrite pour retranscrire ses sentiments.

Amandine se faufila hors du bateau et marcha sur la plage, fixant le sable, elle n'allait pas trop s'éloigner, juste un peu.

300 mètres à tout casser la séparaient du navire, elle fit dos au Moby Dick avant de s'installer par terre, vissant les différentes parties de sa flûte.

Ensuite les notes sortirent triste, sombre presque macabre, mais petit à petit des notes plus légères plus douces prirent la place de la mélodie avant de dominer la partition.

Amandine sentit qu'on la regardait depuis le début, c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle s'était mise dos contre eux, pour ne pas être dans l'incapacité de jouer.

La voix de toute à l'heure rechanta, l'envoûtant, elle se leva marchant vers la source, Andréas :

_C'est tellement simple l'amour, tellement possible l'amour, _

_A qui l'entend, regarde autour, à qui le veux vraiment. _

Amandine chanta elle aussi, sous le charme du fruit du démon :

_C'est tellement rien d'y croire, mais tellement tout pourtant._

_Qu'il vaut la peine de le vouloir, de le chercher tout le temps._

Andréas se tenait là devant elle, il posa sa main droite sur son visage, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

Posant ses mains sur son visage, ses mains s'illuminèrent, il visionna le mal qu'on avait fait par le passé à l'héritière de Newgate.

Avec son pouvoir, il adoucit certains souvenirs, ils ne pouvaient pas les effacer, mais les adoucir un peu.

Jusqu'à présent il avait pu constater que la musique l'avait aidé à se sentir un peu mieux, aussi il continua.

Andréas rompit ensuite le charme :

- Vous n'êtes pas seule, dans ce monde vous rencontrerez des gens biens, ma musique permet de soulager et d'apaiser des maux, j'ai fais en sorte que vos souvenirs soient moins durs.

Amandine sentit que ses souvenirs étaient comme moins lourds à porter, elle eut comme l'impression que certains gestes, certaines choses avaient été supprimés.

Pas tout, mais 2, 3 petites choses, mais multiplier par tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, c'était énorme.

Elle dévisagea Andréas, le regardant incompréhensible et si heureuse :

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous méritez le bonheur.

- Mais nous nous connaissons pas.

- Je sais, toutefois, ne rien faire alors que vous souffrez et que je peux alléger vos peines m'est insupportable. Vous savez si vous n'aviez pas aimés ces 2 hommes, qui vous aiment en retour….

- Comment savez…

- Mon fruit du démon, c'est la musique, la musique permet de communiquer, mais aussi de s'exprimer et d'aider à évacuer, à aller mieux, j'ai pu visualiser votre passé et en modifier une partie. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, si ces 2 hommes ne vous avez pas aimé, j'aurais été votre âme sœur. Vous répondez à mes chants en chantant, la musique me permet de voir que vous auriez été celle que j'attendais, mais bon, j'attendrais qu'une autre fasse battre mon cœur.

Il lui sourit, lui donna son numéro :

- Je vais vous laisser, mais si un jour vous aviez besoin d'une oreille attentive, je serais là. Vivez.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle s'approcha hésitante avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis elle recula, avant de partir un peu gênée :

- Au revoir, murmura-t-elle.

- A bientôt, lui sourit Andréas.

Elle traversa la forêt qu'elle avait traversée pendant qu'elle était sous l'emprise de la musique et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était beaucoup éloignée.

Il était temps qu'elle refasse surface car ses amants et ses frères de cœur étaient là à la chercher.

- Mais où étais-tu ? On s'est tous inquiétés quand tu es partie comme ça, s'exclama Thatch.

- Désolé c'est un peu long à expliquer… mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

- On a tout notre temps pour t'écouter, fit Marco en se posant sur la terre ferme, car quand tu es partie dans cette direction, dit-il en désignant la forêt, on aurait dit que quelque chose t'attirait.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il a mangé le fruit du démon de la musique, il m'a attiré à lui et m'a aidé, il vient d'adoucir plusieurs de mes souvenirs. Et il m'a aidé aujourd'hui à me sentir mieux, comme quoi il y a encore des personnes qui ont du cœur.

- Ça veut dire qu'on en avait pas, se plaignit Thatch.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, seulement que ça fait plaisir, qu'il n'y ait pas que des personnes qui me rejette à cause de ma paternité et qui sont prêt en plus à m'aider.

- Je comprends que trop bien ce que tu ressens, ajouta Ace, le dernier arrivé sur le bateau est de corvée de vaisselle.

- Hein ? Fit Amandine qui ne comprit pas de suite.

Tout le monde partit laissant la jeune femme en plan :

- Ah ça non alors !

Amandine retira ses chaussures et se mit à courir, surprenant plus d'un, elle ne rattrapa pas tout le monde, mais de dernière elle arriva troisième, après Marco et Ace :

- Puis quoi encore, je ne vous ferais pas la vaisselle, dit-elle en remettant ses chaussures.

- Zut ! Nous qui voulions manger dans des assiettes que tu aurais nettoyé avec amour, nargua Ace.

Amandine ne put s'empêcher de rire sous la bêtise que venait de sortir Ace, ce dernier sourit discrètement, avoir réussit à faire rire sa sœur, c'était toujours une petite victoire.

Azur apparut apeuré et vola autour de sa maîtresse, il partit, instinctivement elle sut qu'elle devait le suivre.

Elle courut pour pouvoir le suivre, avant d'atterrir dans sa chambre.

Azur fonça et frappa un rat qui était en train de grimper sur le berceau, Amandine prit en vitesse Estelle et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune morsure.

- Azur revient ici, ordonna Amandine.

Il était très gros et la jeune femme en avait peur, il avait dû se faufiler sur le bateau quand ils ont accostés ou il était là depuis un moment.

La jeune femme utilisa le fluide royal pour assommer la bestiole qui fonça sur eux :

- Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Marco en arrivant.

Amandine désigna le rat, Marco sembla un peu embêté :

- Il va falloir prévenir les cuisiniers, car il est balèze, je vais te le balancer à la mer.

Marco prit sa forme de phœnix et prit dans ses serres le rongeur avant de s'éloigner du rivage pour lâcher le rat dans la mer.

Marco prévenu le Paternel, ainsi que les cuisiniers dans un premier temps, ensuite ce fut le corps médical avant de prévenir le reste du navire.

Puis Amandine eut soudain une idée :

- Je sais comment débusquer ces rats s'il y en a d'autres, Vista tiens-moi Estelle, je reviens.

Elle descendit du navire et retrouva Andréas lui expliquant un peu la situation :

- Je vois, ma foi je pense que s'est possible.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la plage et commença à chanter, et au bout de même pas 2 minutes une vingtaine de rat descendirent du navire à la queue leu leu.

- Brrr, quelle horreur, frissonna Amandine.

Andréas les manipula pour qu'ils aillent dans l'eau, même si Ace ne put se retenir à en cramer quelques uns.

- Maintenant il n'en a plus, quand je possède quelqu'un je vois ce qu'il voit, donc s'il y en avait encore un je l'aurais su. Mais par sécurité je vais recommencer.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien.

- J'espère que vous trouverez l'âme sœur.

- Merci c'est gentil.

Andréas s'éloigna laissant la jeune femme qui remonta sur le navire :

- Chapeau pour ton idée, c'est dingue qu'on ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant, fit un homme de l'équipage.

- Mais d'où ils sortaient ? Demanda Amandine.

- De la réserve, on a découvert leur planque, on est bon pour refaire une partie du plancher ces saloperies se sont cachées dessous.

- On va surtout être bon pour remplacer les vivres qui ont été attaquées, heureusement qu'on range chaque aliment dans des caisses, car si s'est rongé à un endroit on le sait de suite. Pff je devoir refaire l'inventaire, souffla Thatch.

- Si tu veux je t'aide, proposa Amandine.

- NOUS AUSSI, fit soudain plusieurs hommes de l'équipage.

- Vraiment ? Lança Thatch, d'habitude personne ne vient m'aider, ce ne serait pas plutôt parce qu'elle est là ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, gloussa la jeune femme, plus on sera nombreux plus vite ça sera fait, alors arrête de te plaindre.

En 3 bonne heures tout fut passé au peigne fin, car il y avait plusieurs réserves, il y en avait 3.

Mais le bilan avait été qu'il fallait par sécurité racheter pas mal de vivre, ce qui était jeté fut brûlé.

Amandine, Thatch ainsi que ses hommes eurent une liste de vivre à acheter, en même pas 2 heures l'affaire était bouclée.

Bref une journée presque normale.

* * *

Alors ?

Les paroles sont des extraits des chansons suivantes (sauf évidemment la mélodie du fruit de la générosité) :

« J'ai encore rêvé d'elle » du groupe Il était une fois.

« C'est tout ce que je veux » une musique du film Le fantôme de l'opéra (celui de 2004)  
« L'envie d'aimer » Des 10 commandements


	31. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31 : Petit rapprochement.**

- Coucou ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

Estelle bailla et se frotta ses petits yeux, sa mère la prit dans ses bras, Azur gazouilla décrochant un rire d'Estelle qui tendait les mains pour l'attraper.

Sa maman lui donna le sein, et c'est avec joie, que la petite fille attrapa une mèche de cheveux de sa mère qui passait par là.

Elle tira doucement dessus et gigota ses bras :

- Aie, aie, aie, fit gentiment Amandine en retenant comme elle pouvait ses cheveux.

Elle réussit à retirer la mèche des mains de sa coquine de fille.

Quand elle eut terminée de manger, elle fut habillée d'une petite robe jaune pastel, avec des petites chaussures et un petit bonnet de la même couleur.

Ensuite la jeune femme prit dans ses bras sa fille pour la confier aux infirmières le temps de petit-déjeuner.

Durant ce laps de temps elle avait réfléchit et voulait se couper les cheveux, qui à son grand damné n'avait fait que pousser à cause de cette étrange transformation dut à son fruit du démon et de sa grossesse.

De plus, ils commençaient à ne plus être aussi beaux et de deux, elle voulait changer un peu de tête.

- Magali tu peux me couper les cheveux ?

- D'accord, tu les veux comment ?

- Si possible un peu en dessous des épaules.

- Pas de soucis je vais te faire ça.

- Ta fille est trop choux, fit Iris en s'amusant avec la petite Estelle.

- Merci, fit un peu gênée la jeune mère.

C'était devenue la mascotte de tout l'équipage. Magali, elle, s'occupait de couper et pas qu'un peu les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Qui elle, regardait sa fille regardait à droite et à gauche ce qui l'entourait de ses grands yeux.

- Voila j'ai terminé, informa Magali.

Amandine se leva et partit dans la salle de bain, pour voir sa nouvelle coupe, ça lui plaisait bien, quand elle revient avec le sourire Magali sut qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot.

- Merci, bon je vais reprendre ma petite puce.

- Déjà…, soupira Iris triste, confie-la nous, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît.

- C'est-à-dire…

- Je t'en supplie… et comme ça tu pourras te détendre un peu, s'il te plaît.

Iris et les autres infirmières firent des yeux de cocker ce qui fini par convaincre Amandine qui abdiqua.

Elle ne sut pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée, elle n'avait pas trop envie d'écrire sur son passé, mais elle avait un petit peu envie de parler à ses amants.

Le tout était maintenant de les trouver, elle se dirigea vers la cabine de Thatch et toqua :

- Entrez !

- Coucou, je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda la jeune femme en le voyant travailler.

- Non, ce n'est que de la paperasse, que me vaut ta visite ?

- Heu bien… heu…

Amandine se rendit compte qu'elle était venue, mais qu'elle n'avait pas de sujet de conversation et qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se confier.

- Oh… tu es venu pour mon charme indéniable ? Fit Thatch avec un gros sourire.

Amandine eut un petit sourire forcé, plus gêné qu'autre chose :

- Donc tu es venue sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- C'est ça, souffla t'elle.

- Dans ce cas installes-toi, lança Thatch en tapotant une place près de lui.

La jeune femme avança et s'assit près de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, détournant légèrement le visage, gênée par cette proximité.

Thatch sourit en la voyant ses joues rougirent délicatement, il prit le menton de cette dernière et tourna le visage de celle-ci vers lui, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Elle frissonna, mais pas de peur, elle leva ses mains et les avança un peu tremblante vers Thatch, pour le parcourir.

Mais elle se rétracta au dernier moment et Thatch l'avait vu durant leur baiser :

- Tu veux me toucher ?

- Je… non, mentit pitoyablement la jeune femme.

- Tu es vraiment une mauvaise menteuse, sourit gentiment le commandant, dans ce cas touche-moi, n'ai pas peur, susurra Thatch.

Il reprit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau, elle tenta une nouvelle fois une approche, elle effleura à peine le tissu.

C'est avec surprise que le commandant sentit qu'on lui défaisait ne serais-ce qu'un bouton, c'est des mains moites, tremblantes et froides qui se posèrent sur sa peau.

Elle avait peur de beaucoup de chose, de mal faire, de ce qui se pourrait se passer, peur de revoir des images.

- N'ai crainte ma tendresse, rappelles-toi que je ne ferais rien sans ton accord et que si tu te sens mal à l'aise tu t'arrêtes.

Elle le regarda dans ses yeux, ils lui répétèrent souvent, mais ça l'apaisait et la rassurait à chaque fois.

- Je… je n'ai jamais fais… ce genre de geste… j'ai peur aussi de mal m'y prendre…, souffla Amandine.

- Pour l'instant je n'ai rien à redire, prends confiance, tout ira bien.

C'est un peu moins tremblante qu'elle passa sa main droite dans la chevelure de son amant et l'autre parcourait un peu maladroitement.

Mais il trouvait ça adorable et si beau, même si ses doigts étaient glacés et moites par la peur, il lui sourit d'encouragement.

Il passa ses mains sous les vêtements de son amante et les posa sur ses hanches, avant de longer ses côtés.

Elle soupira timidement et rougit de plaisir, Thatch lui embrassa le creux de sa gorge, il sentit et entendit son cœur palpiter.

Il tenta quelque chose et s'allongea en partie sur elle, qui le fixa, leur proximité venait de se réduire :

- Voila les do… cuments….

Amandine bouscula avec force Thatch, qui fut surpris sur le coup, tandis que la jeune femme tentait de fuir les lieux.

- Mais où tu vas comme ça ?

- Vista lâches-moi, murmura la demoiselle gênée et honteuse.

Il la maintenait par les épaules et la fit reculer, la pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Ça va Thatch ? Demanda son frère en l'aidant à se relever.

- Pardon, souffla à peine son amante.

- Ce n'est pas grave, merci Vista pour les documents, je terminerai ça plus tard, dit-il en désignant du menton un tas de papier.

Une partie de la jeune femme s'en voulait un peu d'avoir « brutalisé » son amant et l'autre voulait égoïstement continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Il eut un long et lourd silence, Amandine fixait le sol, n'osant relever son regard, elle savait qu'ils attendaient et l'observaient.

Elle voulait fuir, mais en même temps rester :

- Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec Thatch ? Demanda Vista.

- Non, se surprit-elle à dire.

Elle releva un peu son regard, le brun avança, elle recula, il lui prit sa main gauche et avec une simple pression la rassura :

- Tu souhaiterais continuer ?

Ils la virent rougirent un peu et se mordre les lèvres, ça voulait dire « oui », elle savait dire non, mais pas oui.

Il l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte, lui caressant ses cheveux pour la rassurer :

- Détends-toi, rien ne t'arrivera ici, Père n'est pas loin, jamais il ne te laissera, et puis ce n'est pas notre objectif de te faire du mal.

- Il a raison, poursuivit Thatch.

Il embrassa son dos, qui frissonna, il plaqua son dos contre lui, et c'est lentement qu'il dirigea ses mains vers sa poitrine.

Il lui avait déjà fait découvrir cette sensation, donc elle n'avait pas peur, ce qui la gênait un peu, c'est que Vista lui la regardait succomber aux caresses de son frère.

Ils voyaient que depuis le dernier incident, elle était plus méfiante et le peu qu'ils avaient fait, le peu où ils l'avaient fait avancer, tout avait volé en éclat, il fallait tout recommencer.

Vista entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme, dévorant avec délicatesse le cou de cette dernière.

Elle gémit faiblement se retenant autant que possible, ses sombres pulsions revenaient, elle avait encore envie de leur dire qu'ils lui fassent l'amour.

Seulement de un, elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête et de deux, ça l'inquiétait de ne plus être freinée par ses peurs.

Est-ce que le peu qu'ils lui avaient fait découvrir, avait suffit à lui faire comprendre que l'union des corps pouvait vraiment être intense et beau ?

Serait-il possible que le désir, commençait doucement à naître de son côté ?

Ces deux grandes questions n'avaient pas de réponse.

Thatch lui prit son bras droit et embrassa l'intérieur de celui-ci, qui appréciait la tiédeur et la douceur des lèvres de ce dernier.

Elle se détendait enfin, ils le sentirent sous leurs doigts, qu'elle se laissait maintenant aller, elle leurs faisait confiance.

Lentement, ils l'allongèrent sur le lit pour plus de confort et de facilité, quand elle sentit une main trop près de son intimité elle vit rouge et les repoussa.

Elle se releva et trembla comme jamais :

- Vous… êtes… tous pareils… je me sens… pas prête, rugit-elle les larmes pointant de naître.

- Mais on n'allait pas te faire l'amour, s'exclama Vista qui fut le premier à se remettre de ses émotions.

- Vous mentez, murmura t'elle.

Thatch regarda Amandine et Vista quelque chose clochait, il le sentait, bon peut-être que son frère avait était un peu maladroit, mais son geste n'était pas là pour la déshabiller et la pénétrer.

Thatch assembla les morceaux et un affreux doute, s'infiltra en lui, cela était s'il avait vu juste une bonne nouvelle, mais qui l'enrageait.

- J'ai une question, est-ce que à un moment donné, ces hommes t'ont stimulé ton clitoris ?

Vista le dévisagea et il mit en relation la réaction d'Amandine et la non-réaction de cette dernière face au dernier mot de Thatch confirma ses craintes :

- Mon quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdue ne comprenant plus rien.

- Donc tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, continua Thatch.

Amandine hocha doucement la tête :

- Bon admettons que tu ne connaisses ce terme, ôte moi d'un doute, est-ce, désolé si je ne mâche pas mes mots, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, est-ce que tu t'es sentie un jour humide entre tes jambes ?

Elle secoua la tête et cela sans rougir, c'était flagrant qu'elle ne comprenait de quoi on parlait réellement.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla Thatch en se passant une main sur le visage, ces enflures ne lui ont jamais préparé son corps, tu as dû énormément souffrir quand ils te violaient.

Les larmes recoulaient en même temps qu'elle hochait la tête confirmant les dires de son amant :

- Mais c'est aussi une bonne nouvelle en soi, ça veut dire que tu ne connais pas certaines caresses qui sont plus intimes et appuyés, continua le 4ème commandant. Vista a juste voulu tenter une nouvelle approche.

- Je suis désolé, écoutes-moi un instant, faire l'amour à quelqu'un ne se résume pas qu'à l'acte. Ça commence au départ part des baisers et des étreintes, puis les préliminaires, ensuite il y a l'acte, puis des petites attentions après l'acte.

- En quoi… consiste… les… préliminaires ? Souffla Amandine tremblante et complètement ignorante.

Thatch s'approcha de cette dernière et la prit dans ses bras la berçant et commença à chanter doucement pour la détendre et la calmer :

- _Les préliminaires, commencent par des baisers, par des caresses_

_C'est là le commencement, n'ai pas peur petite fleur._

_N'ai pas peur._

- _Doucement, oui doucement, les amants se parcourent et se cherchent._

_C'est là qu'on découvre ce qu'on apprécie le plus ou non._

_On observe les réactions, pour retenir, les caresses qui font frémir de plaisir l'autre._

- _Les préliminaires, c'est l'étape qui permet de préparer le corps au désir._

_On l'ouvre ainsi au plaisir._

_Laisses-nous te faire découvrir quelques instants ce que s'est._

_Si tu n'aimes pas, rappelle-toi que tu as le droit de dire non et cela sans te justifier._

_On arrêtera, qu'importe le motif, c'est aussi ça les préliminaires._

- _Veux-tu découvrir, ces caresses plus intimes ? _

_Mais saches bien que tu auras toujours le choix de nous arrêter._

_Ton approbation retient toute notre attention._

_Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal._

Elle les avait écouté chanter et elle ignorait si elle voulait se laisser tenter, ainsi donc, il y avait des choses que ces tortionnaires ne lui avaient pas fait.

Thatch plaqua doucement son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme, il lui massa ses épaules et embrassa son cou :

- Permets-nous de te montrer ce qu'est les préliminaires, si tu ne te sens pas bien arrêtes-nous.

Elle hésita, elle avait confiance en eux, mais elle avait aussi peur de leurs faire confiance, car elle avait peur tout simplement.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle en fermant ses yeux énergiquement.

Elle avait peur de se tromper, elle avait une boule au ventre, quand elle sentit des doigts sur son intimité, elle retient sa respiration.

Pour se retenir de les repousser, puis une chaleur empara son bas ventre, elle respira de nouveau, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Souffla Vista

Elle fit timidement non de la tête et gémit faiblement, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

Thatch pinça doucement la pointe de ses seins à travers ses vêtements, il la sentait se détendre, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ces sensations.

Elle appréciait ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était intense, brûlant, doux, excitant aussi, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle se sentirait si bien.

Elle comprit ce que voulait dire Thatch par le mot « humide », elle avait l'impression que son intimité se liquéfiait.

Elle se retenait comme elle le pouvait de gémir, puis elle se sentit euphorique et avait la sensation de planer.

Sa vision était brouillée de petites tâches orangées, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage qui exprimait de l'apaisement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et furent soulagés d'avoir fait un nouveau pas avec elle, lui enrayant ses fausses idées.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Vista.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

- Tu as aimé ? Poursuivit Thatch.

- Oui, répondit timidement Amandine.

- Et… tu voudrais recommencer ça ?

- Je… crois… bien.

Ils sourirent, elle avait encore du mal à dire « oui » :

- Nous sommes heureux que tu ais aimé alors, susurra Vista, n'en ait pas honte.

Il lui releva son visage et l'embrassa :

- On s'arrête là ? Demanda au cas où Thatch.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant trop comment se mettre maintenant que ce moment magique s'était terminé.

- On va voir Estelle ? Proposa Thatch pour lui venir en aide.

- Oui.

Ses yeux le remerciaient silencieusement, ils sortirent tous les trois et allèrent vers l'infirmerie où Estelle était au centre de l'attention.

Mais quand elle vit sa mère, ses petits bras se tendirent, Amandine sourit et prit dans ses bras son bébé, lui embrassant le front :

- Elle a été adorable, fit Iris toute heureuse, elle est trop choupie ramène-la quand tu veux, on en est toutes gaga.

- Je vois ça, ria Amandine.

Estelle sourit au rire de sa mère :

- Je peux la tenir ? Quémanda Vista.

- Oui tient.

- Elle a bien grandit, elle a qu'elle âge maintenant ?

- Elle commence son 3ème mois, répondit Amandine.

Estelle prit plaisir à attraper les cheveux de l'épéiste :

- Elle aime beaucoup les cheveux longs, rigola Amandine.

- Je vois ça.

Estelle gazouilla joyeusement :

- Oh mais oui que tu es belle, fit Thatch en s'adresse à Estelle qui s'agita et gazouilla plus encore.

- Elle adore quand on lui parle, fondit Magali.

- Normal c'est l'âge, continua Iris.

- Je peux l'avoir moi aussi ? Demanda Thatch.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme et Vista.

- Coucou la puce, lança Thatch.

Elle lui répondit par des gazouillis et à défaut de s'amuser avec des cheveux, elle agrippa fermement un des boutons de la chemise du commandant.

- Dis-moi elle n'est pas un peu jeune ta fille pour penser déjà à ce genre de chose ? Lança Thatch en montrant Estelle qui tirait sur le bouton pour l'avoir.

- Elle s'amuse elle aime bien agripper ce qui l'entoure, fondit Amandine.

- Aieeeee, s'exclama Thatch.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire quand Estelle attrapa sa barbichette, ce qui était très désagréable, Amandine réussit à récupérer sa fille et à desserrer ses petits doigts.

- Oh la vache, elle m'a épilé là c'est bon, fit le commandant en se massant.

La jeune femme gloussa et repensa à Ace, elle n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère.

- Merci en tout cas d'avoir prit soin d'elle.

- De rien et n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide, tu t'en es bien occupée, on sait ce que ça représente de s'occuper d'un bébé, mais n'ai pas peur de demander. Ce ne sera pas un poids pour nous tu sais, précisa Anna.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Une fois sortie et qu'Estelle et sa maman s'isolèrent dans leur chambre, le nourrisson put manger.

Amandine s'amusa à loger son doigt dans la main de sa fille qui l'agrippa, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

On toqua à la porte, la jeune femme eut un léger sursaut et paniqua un peu, car elle était en partie découverte, comme elle donnait le sein.

Elle fit dos à la porte :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ton père.

- Entre alors, se détendit aussitôt la jeune femme, bonjour papa.

- Bonjour ma fille, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Bien et comment va ma petite fille ?

- Très bien aussi, sa passion du moment c'est de prendre tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, méfies-toi de tes moustaches, Thatch a eu droit tout à l'heure à une Estelle suspendu à sa barbiche.

- Oh je vois.

Estelle termina, permettant à sa mère de se rhabiller et donc de se tourner vers son père :

- Je suppose que tu veux passer un peu de temps avec elle.

- Tu as vu juste, le temps passe trop vite.

- C'est vrai, elle a déjà 3 mois, alors que j'avais l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle était née. Sinon je comptais lui faire prendre un bain, mais par contre elle adore l'eau donc, si tu n'as pas peur d'être trempé….

- Ça séchera si s'est le cas.

- Bon alors je te la confie le temps que je lui fasse couler l'eau.

Estelle fut installé sur le lit, elle regarda de ses petits yeux son grand-père qui était pour elle bien plus grand que ses deux « papas ».

Pourtant elle n'avait pas vraiment peur au contraire elle conversa avec lui :

- Ah mais tu as toute à fait raison.

Estelle répondit par des petits cris enthousiasmes et eu son premier éclat de rire ce qui fit revenir sa mère :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour qu'elle rit ?

- Ça risque de compromettre mon image d'homme le plus fort du monde.

- Tu as fais des claquettes devant moi…

- C'était pour que tu ris ma fille, mais tu as bien raison, j'ai fais des grimaces à la petite.

- Oui en effet je crois que tu viens de casser ton mythe, plaisanta Amandine, alors Estelle ça te dis de prendre un bain ?

Estelle dut reconnaître le mot bain, car son regard brilla plus et gesticula plus encore :

- Elle est contente, ria la jeune femme en la soulevant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle vérifia la température de l'eau.

Ensuite elle entreprit de déshabiller sa fille, qui se faisait intenable, son regard fixait son bain et une fois qu'Amandine l'eut posée dans la baignoire, Estelle tapa l'eau avec le plat de ses mains et gazouilla comme elle savait, manifestant sa joie.

- En effet elle adore l'eau, remarqua Barbe Blanche qui fut un peu éclaboussé mais pas autant que sa fille.

- Et comment, elle est dans son élément, doucement Estelle, j'en ai partout.

Amandine plaça dans l'eau un petit canard jaune captant toute l'attention du bébé qui s'en saisit avant de le mettre en bouche :

- Ça à l'air bon en tout cas, vue comment elle mâchouille son jouet, constata Barbe Blanche.

- Oui, dis-moi papa d'où est venue cette envie d'avoir une famille, pour un pirate ce n'est pas très courant, encore moins sur le fait que tu le considères comme le plus précieux des trésors. Car pour beaucoup de pirate c'est l'or et les bijoux, alors dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Ça remonte à très loin, j'étais fils unique, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœurs, j'ai comblé ce manque en gardant des enfants, un jour j'ai tenu dans mes bras un nourrisson et j'avais l'envie irrésistible d'être le père de cet enfant. Ces yeux remplient de malice, pétillant et brillant, et leurs petites frimousses, c'est très dur d'y résister. Ensuite, je suis entré dans la piraterie, ce n'est pas tout de suite que j'ai créé l'équipage, mais je savais que si j'en formais un je le voudrais paternaliste. Puis il y a 20 ans j'ai rencontré ta mère, ignorant que mon plus grand rêve s'était réalisé.

- Je vois.

Estelle gesticula comme jamais éclaboussant un peu plus sa mère, qui s'en retrouva trempée, au bout d'un moment Estelle fut sortie du bain et elle râla à sa façon.

Amandine l'emmitoufla dans une serviette chaude et la sécha avant de l'habiller, la petite fille eut même droit à un petit massage du dos de sa maman.

Elle gazouilla plus encore, les bébés adorent être massés et ce fut confirmé :

- Tu veux la prendre dans les bras ?

- Elle risque d'être effrayé la puce… surtout si elle est aussi petite que toi.

- Mais non, tu sais avant que la Marine ne me capture, j'étais grande pour mon âge, mais avec les privations que j'ai eu et les mauvais traitements ça a influencé ma croissance. Mais j'admets que ça me ferais bizarre qu'elle me dépasse, mais bon vue les parents que j'ai ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Barbe Blanche vit bien à quel point sa fille prit un soin particulier à ne jamais parler du père biologique de sa fille.

Il finit par accepter de prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras… immenses, ce qui amusa Estelle qui tendit ses petites mimimes, Amandine comprit, elle en voulait aux moustaches de son père.

Qu'elle trouvait assez loufoques…

- J'ai ma petite question, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais renié ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Mais parce que tu es mon père.

- Oui, mais peu d'enfants auraient accepté de porter le nom de Newgate.

- Oui, mais maman m'a tout expliqué….

- Oui, mais tu étais une enfant.

- Une enfant très intelligente pour mon âge, tu savais que j'ai sauté 2 classes ? Je voulais tellement que tu sois fière de moi que j'ai dévoré tous les livres qui me tombaient sous la main, ria t'elle doucement à ce souvenir. Des fois j'admets ne pas avoir tout compris, mais j'étais avide d'apprendre et maman qui était si cultivée, me donnait envie d'apprendre. J'étais mature aussi pour mon âge, j'avais compris que je ne devais pas dire qui était mon père et j'avais tout compris de la situation, maman me l'a souvent dit et répété. Et puis je t'aimais c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui papa.

Les mots de sa fille le touchèrent plus qu'il ne le montra, Estelle éclata soudain en sanglot, n'ayant pas put s'amuser avec les moustaches de son grand-père elle pleura.

- Oh viens ici ma chérie, regarde même s'ils sont plus courts j'ai tout plein de cheveux.

Estelle fourra ses petits doigts les cheveux de sa mère et se calma, elle retrouva vite le sourire :

- Je crois que tu as fais mouche avec tes moustaches, d'ailleurs quand j'y pense, elle n'a rien tenté contre Vista…

- Ça ne serait tarder.

- Possible…

La petite fille bailla, elle s'était beaucoup dépensée :

- Oh toi, tu veux dormir.

Amandine la borda et lui approcha son doudou, qui était un lapin qui était très apprécié, puisque les oreilles atterrissaient dans la bouche de l'enfant.

- Tu as fais une belle petite fille.

- Merci papa, j'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer avec elle, mais en même temps je veux tellement que ne grandisse pas, ça pousse si vite….

Barbe Blanche sourit, mais songea au fait qu'il aurait vraiment voulu voir sa fille petite, voir bébé, il avait 20 ans dans la vue.

Mais l'important c'était maintenant le moment présent :

- On va la laisser se reposer, murmura Amandine.

C'est avec discrétion qu'ils partirent….

* * *

J'adore Estelle X3 !

Petite précision, quand Thatch et Vista chantent, c'est sur le rythme d'une chanson du Fantôme de l'Opéra à savoir "C'est tout ce qu'il me faut"

Allez sur Youtube et mettez à la de l'adresse ceci sans les puce:

watc*h?v=Pp5sEJ*4uFiM


	32. Chapitre 32

X3 Jadore Estelle sur la fin !

Elle est cro mimi.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Un air de vacance.**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et cela sans problème, le Moby Dick avait quitté 16 jours plus tôt une île hivernale.

Maintenant ils se dirigèrent vers une nouvelle destination :

- Là on va bientôt arriver sur notre île, commença Vista très évasif.

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe :

- Tu peux développer ?

- C'est une surprise, mais sache qu'on y restera 2 bons mois, ça fait presque 2 ans qu'on y a pas fait escale.

- 2 mois ? Pourquoi autant de temps ?

- Surprise, surprise….

- Oh non c'est cruel de me faire ça, dis-moi ce que c'est.

- Le plus amusant c'est justement te faire attendre.

- THATCH !

- Oui ma princesse, apparut aussitôt Thatch.

- C'est quoi notre prochaine destination ?

- Désolé, mais c'est une surprise.

- Ah non ! Pas encore, gémit Amandine.

- Allez patience, fit Thatch en la prenant dans ses bras devant sa mine boudeuse.

- Ce n'est pas drôle….

Il fallut attendre le lendemain pour que la jeune femme ait enfin sa réponse, et quand elle sortit sur le pont, elle eut du mal à en croire ses yeux :

- C'est ici ?

- Oui, répondit Thatch.

- Et on compte bien s'y détendre, renchérit Vista, ça a du bon d'être le plus puissant équipage car tu as peu d'équipage qui ose nous défier.

Que dire sinon qu'un immense hôtel trônait sur l'île :

- C'est des sortes de vacance ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine et mal à l'aise.

- C'est ça, confirmèrent les hommes du navire.

Elle descendit avec Estelle dans les bras, suivant le mouvement, ne connaissant pas cette île, qu'elle trouvait assez calme, jusqu'à voir une foule réunit pour les accueillir.

Mais du coin de l'œil elle vit le drapeau de son père flotter, ainsi c'était une île sous sa protection.

Elle regarda ce qui l'entourait, elle fut plus ou moins bousculée et quand elle vue ce que cachait l'immense hôtel, c'était juste un tas de piscine et de jeu aquatique.

Il y avait des bars proposant des cocktails, ça dépaysageait un peu, en voyant l'eau des piscines Estelle s'agita, elle voulait faire trempette.

Ce qui fit sourire sa mère qui préféra visiter les lieux, plutôt que de se précipiter dans les piscines, car qui dit piscine dit maillot de bain et qui dit maillot de bain dit se montrer en partie dévêtu.

Dès qu'elle entra dans l'hôtel avec ses frères de cœur, plusieurs personnes vinrent vers elle étant nouvelle sur le bateau.

Tout le monde fut gentil avec elle, ça la changeait de ces personnes qui la jugeaient sur son nom et son sang et non sur ce qu'elle est.

On lui donna une chambre près de celle de son père, elle se trouvait au 4ème étage et quand elle entra, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

C'était si grand, tout était blanc et jaune pâle, au centre de la pièce il y avait un immense lit en baldaquin, à côté un petit landau pour Estelle.

Amandine songea qu'il faudra qu'elle aille poser des questions à son père, car là c'est un hôtel de luxe….

Elle posa Estelle et regarda autour d'elle, quand elle marcha c'était lentement, par peur de casser quelque chose.

A la droite du lit il y avait une salle de bain jaune et blanche :

- Et… on va rester 2 mois… mais ça va coûter une fortune ! Je n'ose pas imaginer la somme, surtout multiplié par 1600 personnes…

- Toc, toc, toc, je peux entrer ? Fit Thatch en entrant sans permission.

- Oui….

- Alors comment tu te trouves ici ?

- C'est… grand, dit-elle hésitante.

- Ça c'est normal et encore tu n'as pas vue la chambre Père elle fait 7 mètres de haut !

- Ils ont prévu une chambre aussi grande….

- Au début non… ah mais oui, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire… Ça fait plusieurs années que cette île est sous notre protection. Avant elle était une des îles les plus réputées pour passer des vacances de rêve ! Jusqu'au jour où des pirates sont venus tout voler et détruire, la routine pour des pirates. Seulement le destin a voulu qu'on arrive pendant qu'ils mettaient à feu et à sang cet endroit. Père ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille, on a ramené l'ordre et aider à la reconstruction de l'île jusqu'à la financer.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, en échange, car ça nous a coûté bonbon à l'époque, chaque année ils doivent verser 5% de leurs recettes, il est arrivé qu'on ait reçu plus en terme de remerciement. Mais Père a toujours renvoyé les sommes superflues, l'argent ce n'est pas son truc, il préfère sa fille et ses fils ! Et donc depuis que tout a été reconstruit pour nous remercier on a le droit de revenir autant de fois qu'on veut on sera les bienvenu et surtout on a rien à payer, tous les services sont gratuit pour nous. Mais si tu fais les magasins là tu payes, faut pas abuser.

- Oh et la Marine en veut à mon père… je le reconnais bien là, tu éclaircis plusieurs de mes questions.

- Tss la Marine taille le portrait de tous pirates, même de ceux qui sont plus pacifiques comme nous, car finalement si on ne nous cherche pas nous sommes très calmes. On n'est pas cruel comme ils le disent.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Sinon le but de ma visite, il y a la piscine, les spa, les attractions aquatiques et je voudrais passer du temps avec toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

- Heu….

La pauvre jeune femme était complètement perdue, ce qui la préoccupait c'était qu'elle devrait se mettre en tenue plus adaptée qui demanderont à ce qu'elle soit plus découverte.

Même les attractions aquatiques, elle avait vu un tas de toboggan qui débouchaient dans une piscine.

Et les spa, c'était pareil… elle soupira car elle ne savait quoi faire, ni quoi dire à Thatch.

- Heu je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, tenta t'elle.

- Ah oui mince ça va être embêtant...

Elle souffla son excuse semblait tenir la route, il ne se doutait de rien… enfin… presque :

- Mais tu sais, je comprends que ça va vite, mais ne pense plus au passé, allez tu as 2 petits mois pour t'habituer, mais je t'en prie ne te prive pas à cause de la peur.

Il lui posa sa main sur sa joue, avant d'embrasser ses cheveux et de partir.

- Hou et merde…, se lamenta la jeune femme, ça doit se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que je suis pas du tout attirée par tout ce qu'on propose…

Amandine sortit ses affaires qu'elle avait prit, ainsi que celles d'Estelle et les rangea en soupirant pour être bloquée.

Elle avait déjà fait un progrès avec ses amants, il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille trop vite et qu'elle soit trop pressée.

Mais quand elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit ses frères et d'autres personnes profiter des lieux, ça lui pinçait le cœur, elle avait envie de vivre comme les autres.

Si seulement la peur, l'appréhension et l'angoisse n'étaient pas là, tout serait si différent.

Elle se chargea d'Estelle et de lui faire prendre un bain, très vite, la salle de bain n'était plus qu'une piscine tellement Estelle s'était amusée à en mettre partout.

Quand elle en termina avec sa fille, la soirée débutait et on toqua à la porte :

- Coucou, tu n'as pas l'intention de rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre j'espère, commença Vista.

- Non, mais je m'occupais d'Estelle, mentit à moitié la demoiselle.

- Emmènes-la, on va dîner.

- D'accord.

Elle prit son enfant dans ses bras et suivit Vista, qui était habillé décontracté, c'est-à-dire sans chapeau, chemise rouge et avec des motifs en forme de fleur de couleur jaune et short couleur crème.

D'ailleurs elle nota qu'il avait les cheveux humides, il avait dû faire un saut à la piscine.

- Ah voila ma fille, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, j'espère te voir demain, commença son père en la voyant.

- Désolé.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de dire « J'essayerai », elle dîna et parla peu, et malheureusement, elle qui voulait ne pas être remarqué avait attiré l'attention de tous.

Tout le monde avait noté son absence, s'occuper d'Estelle et installer ses affaires, ne prenait pas toute la journée, ils le savaient.

Toutefois personne n'alla la voir, il fallait lui laisser du temps, être plusieurs à lui dire de venir risquait plus de la freiner qu'autre chose.

Quand elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre Amandine souffla et s'effondra dans le lit fixant le plafond se demandant ce que demain serait fait.

Estelle faisait ses nuits et n'eut donc pas trop de mal à s'endormir, sa mère trouva elle aussi le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, la lumière du soleil la réveilla, elle s'étira avant de se redresser et passa commande pour le petit déjeuner, l'envie de descendre 4 étages, très peu pour elle, surtout de bon matin et plus particulièrement quand elle avait mal dormi.

La jeune femme s'habilla le temps que le petit déjeuner arrive, Estelle eut un sourire resplendissant quand elle vit sa mère pencher au dessus d'elle.

Le garçon de chambre toqua signalant son arrivé, Amandine ouvrit et resta derrière la porte pour se protéger, la peur des hommes étaient moindre avec ceux du Moby Dick.

Mais avec les hommes extérieurs, c'était une autre affaire.

- Merci, remercia la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte.

Elle prit ce le plateau et le posa sur le lit, puis, prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui donna le sein, en même temps qu'elle mangeait ses tartines.

Ensuite, quand elles terminèrent ensemble de manger, Estelle fut habillée, entre sa mère en profita pour faire des bisous sur le ventre créant des éclats de rire chez son enfant, qui en profita pour agripper les cheveux de sa mère.

- Alors aujourd'hui on va te mettre cette jolie petite robe rose !

L'enfant répondit par des gazouillis tout mimi :

- Tu es toute belle mon trésor.

Estelle répondit en gazouillant de plus belle :

- Allez on sort.

Amandine ouvrit la porte et tomba sur les infirmières :

- Toi alors… tu es toujours aussi mignonne, s'exclama Iris devant l'enfant, on peut s'en occuper aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi pas…, finit-elle par dire en voyant le regard suppliant d'Iris.

- Génial ! On va en prendre soin, pars en profiter.

- D'accord je vais me changer, mentit-elle.

- D'accord, on te laisse alors.

Amandine referma la porte et les entendit partir, elle souffla et se dirigea vers le balcon et regarda les autres s'amuser, se fichant qu'on les regarde ou qu'on les touche par accident.

Elle se sentait seule, tellement seule :

- Hé Amandine, s'exclama Thatch en bas, viens l'eau est délicieuse.

- Merde, murmura cette dernière qui voulait tout sauf qu'on l'appelle.

- Tu viens ?

Elle recula et repartit dans sa chambre laissant à Thatch un joli vent :

- Merde ! J'ai dû aller trop loin, marmonna t'il.

Amandine hésita, elle pouvait déjà acheter le maillot et y allait la nuit non ?

- Ça c'est une riche idée !

Bien qu'elle savait que la fuite était ce qu'il fallait éviter pour progresser, mais là impossible, trop de monde, trop d'yeux.

Elle descendit les étages pour aller au premier étage celui des boutiques, elle avait prit de quoi s'acheter ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il y avait différents magasins et eu du mal à trouver un qui vendait des maillots bain, tant il y avait beaucoup de boutique.

- Bonjour, commença Amandine avec un sourire crispé quand elle vue que le commerçant n'était pas une commerçante.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Est-ce que vous auriez des maillots une pièce ? Demanda-t-elle lassée d'avoir essayée toutes les boutiques.

- Ah désolé, mais il n'y a que des 2 pièces, mais il y a de très beaux modèles.

La jeune femme fut bien embêtée et fut entraînée dans une cabine d'essayage avec des modèles.

Soit elle faisait un effort supplémentaire, puisque le destin voulait qu'il n'y ait pas de maillot une pièce, soit elle sortait en courant du magasin…

Amandine prit sur elle pour choisir la première option et essayer les différents modèles.

Elle les refusa tous, à la fin le commerçant ne savait plus trop quoi proposer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une illumination :

- J'ai encore un dernier modèle à vous soumettre, c'est un 2 pièces, mais c'est ce que j'ai de plus proche avec ce que vous vouliez.

Il lui montra un maillot rouge, elle l'essaya, le haut et le bas était relié par un anneau doré.

Sur les côtés, il y avait des pans de tissus qui ondulaient recouvrant ainsi plus son corps.

Le haut se nouait derrière le cou, et à droite et à gauche du bas du maillot, il y avait des nœuds.

Et le dos était dénudé, mais ayant des cheveux long ça la recouvraient, c'était de tout les modèles celui qui la cachait le plus et qui était à son goût le plus sensuel aussi, à son plus grand malheur….

Elle se rhabilla et le tendit au commerçant :

- Je vous le prends, souffla t'elle.

- Ça vous fera 1.000 berrys.

Amandine paya et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre :

- Bon j'ai le maillot, maintenant mon plus gros soucis c'est d'aller profiter de toutes ces activités… ça me fait envie… mais j'ai tellement peur…. Être à la vue de tous ces regards… si seulement j'étais plus forte…

Elle souffla longuement et respira pour reprendre son calme et faire la paix intérieure, c'était important pour elle de respirer et de se vider la tête.

- Mais si ça se trouve, il y a peut-être des piscines que je peux réserver pour être seule.

Aussitôt elle décrocha l'escargophone et demanda, se freiner sur une envie pas question, elle voulait vivre et être comme tout le monde.

Juste comme tout le monde, quand on lui dit qu'il y avait un endroit où elle serait seule elle sourit.

Elle mit son maillot et remit ses vêtements par-dessus avant de descendre, on lui montra l'endroit :

- Et je serais vraiment seule ?

- Oui, assura une jeune hôtesse, personne n'entrera tant que vous ne sortirez pas.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous en prie, bonne baignade.

- Merci…. Enfin je vais essayer, fit Amandine une fois seule.

L'endroit était dehors, mais bien protéger de la vue de quiconque, la piscine était vaste, le sol était des dalles de pierre de différents verts, bleus et blancs.

Il y avait une douche et des chaises longues pour s'allonger avec des parasols, contre les murs il y avait des plantes exotiques pour recréer le charme des vacances.

Après cette contemplation, elle vérifia que tout était bien fermé, avant de commencer lentement à se déshabiller.

Elle entra ses jambes dans l'eau qui était chauffée, c'est donc sans difficulté qu'elle y entra, elle regarda derrière elle à droite et à gauche.

Pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, elle fit quelques brasses incertaines, jusqu'à ce sentir à l'aise et plus en danger ou pas autant.

L'eau était son élément de prédilection, l'eau semblait la purifier, la laver de ses maux, et des horreurs passés, elle aimait nager.

La jeune femme ne regretta pas d'avoir prit sur elle pour profiter de ce moment.

Mais au bout d'un moment la fatigue prit le dessus et elle sortit, se rinçant sous la douche avant de se sécher et de se rhabiller.

Elle alla déjeuner et retrouva sa petite Estelle, son père, ses amants et plusieurs hommes de l'équipage :

- Ah tu étais où ? Demanda Thatch en voyant ses cheveux humides.

- Partit m'occuper, répondu évasivement sa compagne, coucou mon trésor.

Estelle tourna son visage et sourit à sa maman, qui fut attendrit devant sa petite bouille toute salit par la petite purée qu'on lui donnait :

- Je vais m'en occuper, souffla Amandine.

- D'accord, fit Magali en lui cédant la place.

- Fait A mon trésor.

Estelle ouvrit bien la bouche devant la cuillère et mangea, cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle pouvait avoir de nouveau aliment.

Et elle était assez contente d'avoir pu manger ses premiers légumes comme elle avait 7 mois, c'était bon.

Entre deux cuillères sa mère mangea :

- Da !

- Oui tu aimes ça hein Estelle.

- Da ! Fit l'enfant en gigotant montrant son contentement.

- Elle a pas arrêter de parler avec nous c'était trop chou, continua Iris.

- Je veux bien le croire, c'est mon petit rayon de soleil, bon on va t'essuyer ta petite bouche avant de passer au dessert.

Son petit bavoir était tout tâché, mais ça n'avait pas trop d'importance, Amandine était contente de pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille.

Estelle mangea avec avidité sa petite compote et s'en mit un peu autour de la bouche, tout le monde fondit devant ce petit bout.

Sa mère termina de manger avant de pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de sa fille :

- Ba !

- Bababababa !

Estelle eut un petit cri et éclat de rire quand sa mère répéta ce qu'elle dit :

- Je me demande ce que j'ai dit de drôle en langage des bébés. On ira à la pataugeoire pour toi tout à l'heure. Mais il faut que j'arrive à te trouver un petit maillot.

La jeune maman trouva son bonheur qui acheta, un tout rose avec des petits pois blancs.

Une fois la petite Estelle parait, Amandine l'emmena en bas de l'hôtel où il y avait la pataugeoire, elle la créma contre le soleil, avant de remonter son pantalon car sachant qu'Estelle allait l'éclabousser elle limitait les risques.

Estelle cria de bonheur, avoir autant d'eau à éclabousser le rêve de tout petit bébé !

Elle s'amusa comme une petite folle avec sa mère à ses côtés, la surveillant.

La petite fille ne se lassa pas de taper l'eau :

- Tient tu pointes le bout de ton nez, remarqua Thatch en lança un clin d'œil à son amante.

- Il faut bien, murmura t'elle.

- Désolé si je t'ai gêné tout à l'heure avec ma question.

- C'est oublié tu sais.

- Alors la puce contente ?

- Da !

- Avec le grand sourire qu'elle arbore ça ne peut être que oui, sourit tendrement Amandine.

- Dis papa, fit Thatch.

- Da !

- Papa.

- Da ! Répondit joyeusement Estelle.

- C'est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle prononce un mot complet et puis j'aimerai bien que se soit maman d'abord.

- Normal.

Thatch finit par s'amuser avec l'enfant, il ne risquait pas l'eau puisqu'il était en maillot.

Amandine les regarda s'amuser :

- On ne croirait pas qu'avant il la détestait, commença quelqu'un.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Vista qui s'installa à ses côtés pour discuter :

- Tu n'as pas trop la pression ?

- Si un peu, se crispa la jeune femme.

- Détend-toi, c'est vrai qu'on voudrait tous plus te voir sortir, en tous cas même si on ne t'a pas vue nager ça nous a fait plaisir que même si tu t'es isolée que tu en ais un peu profité.

- Vi…, s'exclama Estelle en voyant Vista.

- Coucou toi, salua ce dernier.

- C'est pas drôle, bouda faussement Thatch.

- C'est normal de nous trois, c'est lui dont le prénom est moins compliqué pour elle, expliqua Amandine.

- Brave petite, ria doucement Vista.

- Vi !

- Allez viens là toi, fit le 5ème commandant en la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Da !

- Elle est trop craquante, continua Vista.

La petite fille sourit à sa maman qui s'amusa avec elle en faisant un oiseau avec ses mains.

Ce qui provoqua un joli fou rire chez le jeune enfant, un rire qui résonna dans tout le lieu, elle gigota et tapa dans l'eau avec ses pieds.

Elle se tendit pour qu'on la repose dans l'eau, ce qu'elle obtient avec joie, elle gesticulant jusqu'à Thatch s'occupe d'elle.

- C'est beau le rire d'un enfant, poursuivit Vista.

- Oui, murmura Amandine en se remémorant des instants précieux de son enfance.

Des images revinrent, de quand elle riait encore, du temps où elle courrait à en perdre haleine avec ses amies.

Son enfance, où elle gardait au creux de son cœur, le secret de son nom avec le sourire, cette époque où l'espoir et l'insouciance étaient en elle.

Cette belle époque, elle voudrait y retourner parfois, pour revoir ses amis, ressentir les odeurs de la province, revisiter son île qui n'était plus.

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique, avant d'en faire un plus petit mais qui exprimait la joie.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour elle de sortir, sinon elle va attraper froid.

- Ça m'étonnerait avec la température qu'il fait, tempéra Thatch.

- Peut-être mais elle s'est beaucoup dépensée.

Elle souleva son enfant qui se tendit pour qu'on la repose dans l'eau :

- Laisse-là encore un peu, intervint Vista, elle s'amuse.

Amandine céda et reposa Estelle :

- Après il faudra sortir, fit doucement cette dernière à Estelle qui la regarda.

- Da, fit un peu tristement Estelle.

Elle avait compris par l'intonation de la voix que c'était bientôt fini.

Alors la jeune fille en profita pour éclabousser tout le monde, les 2 hommes s'amusèrent avec l'enfant.

Amandine eut le regard ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas bien, pas à sa place et pourtant elle en avait une de place dans ce monde.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir ces idées de la tête et profiter de ces bons moments.

- Je pense que je vais prendre une boisson vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Non merci, firent les deux hommes.

- D'accord.

Leur amante partit se prendre un jus d'ananas :

- La gamine s'éclate dans l'eau, lança Marco en s'approchant de sa sœur de cœur.

- Heu oui….

- Profites et détends-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien ici, et si tu te sens pas bien n'hésite pas à venir te confier.

Marco pressa doucement l'épaule de cette dernière avant de s'éloigner.

Elle but doucement une gorgée tout en s'éloignant, songeuse.

* * *

XD MDR désolé pour Marco et le jus d'ananas... mais c'est tellement bon le jus d'ananas XD.

Je vous préviens que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, j'ai pas su gérer mes 2 fic -" honte à moi, le chapitre 34 est en cours, et puis la semaine dernière j'ai pas eu le temps de continuer mes 2 fics ou OS tellement j'étais prise, j'étais dégoûtée.


	33. Chapitre 33

Orio : Merci ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* * *

**Je vous préviens j'ai plus de chapitre corrigé en stock, donc il est possible que la semaine prochaine j'ai du retard ^^'''**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Apprendre à dialoguer.**

Amandine retrouva sa fille éclaboussant toujours ses deux « papas », elle termina son jus de fruit avant de sortir sa fille de l'eau et de l'envelopper d'une serviette.

Estelle râla, mais pas bien longtemps, sa mère monta jusqu'à sa chambre pour pouvoir la rincer et l'habiller ensuite.

Amandine posa Estelle par terre le temps de préparer la salle de bain.

La petite fille en profita pour ramper par terre, elle voulait de plus en plus ramper, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait été laissée par terre.

- Dadada !

- Tu as vue c'est grand ici.

- Da !

- Et très magnifique.

- Da !

- Allez viens par là ma crevette que je te rince avant de t'habiller.

Quand elle vue l'eau et qu'elle fut dedans, un parapluie aurait été d'un grand secours pour Amandine qui se retrouva complètement trempée :

- Estelle…, gémit sa mère avant de sourire, toi et l'eau c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Estelle gazouilla sa mère la lavait ainsi que ses petits cheveux,qui , pour l'instant était plus brun comme son géniteur que châtain comme sa mère.

Le bain ne dura que 5 minutes et Estelle fut de nouveau habillée, elle fut déposée dans un petit parc pour pouvoir ramper à loisir.

- Bon… je suis bonne pour prendre une douche et mettre ça à laver...

Ses vêtements lui coller complètement à la peau en plus de faire tomber des grosses gouttes qui faisaient plop… plop… plop.

- Estelle tu es redoutable dans une salle de bain, mais bon je suis contente d'avoir un bébé enthousiasme comme toi, sourit Amandine.

Estelle lui rendit son sourire et applaudit un peu maladroitement des mains :

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir gardée ma chérie, si… tu savais comme je suis contente d'être maman malgré tout. Oh je pleure, je ne fais que ça, allez il faut que je garde le sourire, hein ?! Je ne peux pas pleurer toute ma vie, même si ces larmes sont un mélange entre la joie et la tristesse.

On toqua à la porte :

- Heu… oui ?

- Coucou c'est moi.

- Vi ! S'exclama Estelle en rampant vers son interlocuteur en le reconnaissant.

- Elle est mignonne…. Hum, toussa-t-il en se retournant, tu devrais te changer tu vas attraper froid.

Amandine se regarda et rougit vivement. Ses vêtements étaient transparents comme tout :

- Heu… oui j'allais… le faire….

La jeune femme s'enfuit presque aussitôt avec des vêtements secs direction la salle de bain :

- « Oh bordel, cette image ne veut pas sortir de la tête, allez ouste. Arf ça va me hanter, pensa Vista ».

Vista discuta avec Estelle qui eut des éclats de rire avant d'être prise dans les bras de l'épéiste :

- Vi…Vi ! Ba !

Estelle se saisit des longs cheveux du commandant et les mit en bouche :

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas extra.

Cela importait peu à l'enfant qui continua à mâchouiller ce qu'elle avait en bouche, jusqu'à ce que Vista les lui retirent.

Mais petite Estelle était aussi cascadeuse, alors elle tendit sa petite main vers son objectif les moustaches, il lui manquait quelques centimètres.

- Fait pas la tête, ria gentiment l'homme en voyant qu'elle la petite allait pleurer, mets-toi là.

Il la posa sur ses épaules et la maintenue, ce qui la fit rire et lui redonna donc le sourire :

- Ah te voila dépêches-toi de la reprendre et d'aller la nourrir elle prend mes cheveux pour je ne sais quel aliment.

- De la réglisse peut-être, dit-elle sérieusement.

Amandine se tourna et ses épaules tressautèrent, Vista en déduisit qu'elle devait rire à sa réponse :

- Pourquoi pas des spaghettis tant qu'on y ait, rajouta l'épéiste.

Il sourit en voyant que sa compagne avait un fou rire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler :

- Vas-y ris, ça te fera du bien.

Mais il fallut qu'il pose Estelle et qu'il fasse des chatouilles à son amante pour qu'elle cède au fou rire dont elle était prise.

- Non arrête…, supplia t'elle morte de rire.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva contre lui en le fixant, son rire avait comme disparut et son cœur battait comme jamais.

Un mélange étrange d'excitation et d'appréhension, elle réduisit l'écart entre leurs visages de quelques minuscules millimètres, mais Vista l'avait vue.

- Ne… résiste pas à tes envie, souffla t'il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle avait ensuite la tête baissée fixant le sol, le visage complètement en feu, n'osant plus bouger, pourtant on lui releva son menton :

- Tu te retiens beaucoup trop, moi je le vois et je sens ta peur, qui est associé à celle que tu as à cause de ton passé. Oui tu m'as bien compris tu as 2 peurs, l'une est normale, l'autre s'est installée depuis quelques temps. Tu es humaine, tu as le droit d'avoir des envies comme les autres, tu n'as pas à avoir ce sentiment de ne pas être normale.

La jeune femme fut un peu perdue :

- Mais… je fais des activités… comme vous….

- Je ne parlais pas de ces activités là.

- Dans ce cas… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

Il sourit, elle mentait, elle venait de comprendre le message :

- Bon je vais aller nourrir Estelle.

Amandine prit avec elle sa fille et sortit assez rapidement de sa chambre, fuyant Vista et finalement la réalité.

Si elle ne tenait pas dans ses bras son bébé elle aurait courut à en perdre haleine, elle soupira et donna à Estelle ses petits légumes.

Elle ouvrit bien grand la bouche et mangea très bien et ne s'en mit pas tant sur les coins de la bouche, elle était affamée et elle ne voulait pas perdre le moindre gramme de son délicieux repas.

- Tu avais faim dit donc ma puce, tu n'as même pas mis 10 minutes à tout avaler.

Par sécurité Amandine représenta devant sa fille une cuillère qu'elle refusa, elle était pleine.

- Pi ! S'exclama Estelle en tendant ses petits bras.

- C'est qui Pi ? Demanda Amandine en cherchant.

- Ah Pi !

- Alors ma fille comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Très bien.

- Piiiiiii ! S'excita Estelle qui voulait descendre de sa chaise haute.

- Heu… Pi pour… papi ? Finit par déduire la jeune femme en regardant un peu avec crainte son père.

C'est surtout que ça allait lui faire un coup de vieux… elle se demanda si ça allait lui faire bizarre d'être appeler comme ça :

- Tu es mignonne comme tout, répondit le concerné.

- Piiiiiii !

- Papa… je… voudrais te poser une question après le repas….

- Entendu, on ira dans ma chambre.

- Bien, souffla la jeune femme.

Le repas parut à la fois long et rapide pour Amandine qui avait hâte et qui appréhendait l'entretien avec son père.

Mais les paroles de Vista la turlupinèrent plus qu'elle ne le pensait :

- Iris tu peux t'occuper de la petite ?

- Oui bien sur ! S'exclama l'infirmière trop heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de sa petite poupée adorée. Dis Iris.

- I !

- Iris.

- I !

Amandine sourit, mais avec un voile de tristesse, pour l'instant sa petite Estelle n'avait même pas dit un lettre de son prénom ni même une syllabe du mot « Maman ».

Elle se secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises idées :

- Faut que j'arrête de me dévaloriser, certaines lettres sont plus dures que d'autres, c'est n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas dit « ma » ou un syllabe de mon prénom que cela veut dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Faut que j'arrête d'avoir ce genre de sentiment, tu es quelqu'un de bien, on respire.

Ça allait mieux et c'est avec la peur au ventre qu'elle alla voir son père.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Hé bien… c'est pas facile… et j'ai peur d'être ridicule.

- Dis-toi 2 choses, de un je me moquerai pas de ma propre fille, de deux rappelles-toi de ce que j'ai osé faire à action ou vérité… ou même les grimaces pour la petite… je crois que j'ai la palme d'or, donc si tu es plus ridicule que moi je demande à voir.

Elle sourit timidement, ce n'était pas faux :

- Papa… c'est un peu… personnel…

- Ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce je peux te l'assurer.

- J'ai… enfin parfois, non souvent… non régulièrement….

Elle se dit qu'elle commençait bien sa confession, mais son père ne montra aucune once de moquerie ou de début de sourire pour sa maladresse.

- J'ai… une sorte de sentiment… j'ai comme….

Elle se frotta son bras gauche, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse :

- Une furieuse envie… qu'ils… aillent…

- Qui ça « Ils » ?

- Thatch et Vista, souffla la jeune femme qui virait de plus en plus vite au rouge.

- Tu as envie qu'ils fassent quoi ?

- …. Est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai envie qu'ils fassent ce qu'on m'a fait enduré, mais… en plus doux et… plus… correct ?

Voila comment réussir à dire « faire l'amour » en contournant ces 3 mots.

- Oui, c'est normal.

Elle risqua un regard vers son père qui la regardait sérieusement :

- Ce que tu ressens ça s'appelle du désir.

Plus vite que la seconde sa fille devint écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles, voir même jusqu'à la racine capillaire.

Elle courut vers la sortie, pour fuir la vérité, qu'elle ne voulait ni voir, ni entendre :

- Juste une chose, la retient Barbe Blanche.

Elle se stoppa nette et tremblante :

- N'ai pas honte de ce que tu peux ressentir, il n'y a rien de malsain, c'est un sentiment normal dans toute relation amoureuse. Si tu désires,c'est que tu as progressé par rapport au passé, ne voit pas le désir négativement, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout avant de partir se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra contre la porte, se laissant glisser.

C'était ça… le désir ? Désir rimait avec souffrir, ce mot avait été si souvent utilisé, qu'il sonnait à ses oreilles avec des connotations malsaines.

Pourtant elle connaissait aussi la vraie définition de ce mot, mais c'était si dur d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Je… les désire, murmura t'elle.

Cette phrase sonna étrangement, mais pas vraiment perversement, peut-être parce que c'était elle qui le disait, son père avait raison, c'était un homme plein de sagesse non ?

Elle avait très peur de vouloir avancer dans sa relation amoureuse, en partie à cause de son passé, mais Vista avait lu juste en elle, une partie d'elle éprouvait une toute autre angoisse.

Elle voulut à cet instant rejoindre ses amants, pour faire quoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop, se confier, exprimer ses doutes et ses… envies ?

C'est donc d'un pas incertain que la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cabine de Thatch, c'était le plus déconneur des deux, mais c'était aussi celui à qui elle s'était confiée en premier.

Elle toqua et entendit le commandant venir puis lui ouvrir :

- Tu en as une petite mine, allez entre et dis-moi tout.

Au lieu d'avoir une réponse il eut juste un câlin surprise, il ne s'y attendait pas, mais répondit vite à l'étreinte.

Amandine se sentait en sécurité, Thatch ne dit rien et attendit :

- Je… vous… euh… désire, dit-elle de façon à peine audible.

Elle-même avait à peine entendu le dernier mot. Thatch par contre n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Tu nous désires c'est ça ce que tu as dis ? Répéta Thatch.

Aussitôt Amandine devint aussi rouge qu'au possible et se maudit :

- Deux possibilités, soit c'est de la gêne, soit ça veut dire oui, continua Thatch. Dis-moi c'est de la gêne ou bien c'est oui ?

Il lui releva son visage et planta son regard dans ses yeux bleus apeurés, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait :

- Rien…, finit-elle par dire.

Thatch sourit, c'était vraiment une mauvaise menteuse :

- Donc c'est oui, en déduit Thatch.

- Non, paniqua la jeune femme.

Thatch resserra leur étreinte pour ne pas qu'elle cherche à s'enfuir et la cala bien contre lui :

- Lâches-moi !

- Impossible, c'est normal que tu éprouves du désir, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser de ressentir ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu as du désir que tu es comme ces brutes qui t'ont fait du mal.

Il l'entendit pleurer contre lui, il venait de toucher ce qui lui faisait mal :

- Je… suis donc… si facile… à… à lire ?

- Oui, plus que tu ne le crois et saches que c'est mieux pour toi qu'actuellement on arrive à te lire, sinon on ne pourrait pas aussi bien t'aider. N'ai pas peur de tes sentiments, tu es un être humain comme les autres et à ce juste titre tu as le droit de ressentir les sentiments liés à l'amour. Surtout toi, surtout toi.

Thatch la berça et lui caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer, elle avançait tout doucement, sa petite rose commençait à s'ouvrir.

La petite rose fanée et meurtrie avait reprit de l'éclat après avoir été libérée, et doucement le petit bouton de rose s'était ouvert aux autres, parfois il s'était refermé dans le silence.

Mais le petit bouton de rose s'était toujours rouvert, à chaque fois, tout doucement, par peur de trop en dévoiler, par doute, par pudeur aussi.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, chuchota son amante.

- Ne pleure plus ma petite rose.

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis avec un tout petit peu plus de passion, il la serra bien contre lui, il sentit ses petites mains resserrer sa chemise.

Il continua de passer sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux si doux, il eut l'agréable surprise de sentir les deux bras de la jeune femme entourer son cou et se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

Sa main libre longea le dos de cette dernière qui gémit doucement de plaisir, alors il appuya plus encore sa caresse.

Quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, Thatch constata que ses yeux exprimaient un profond désir, celui qui exprimait que l'autre vous voulait physiquement et plus que tout.

Thatch n'était pas dupe et Vista non plus, ils avaient vu cet éclat dans ses yeux, elle voulait connaître le plaisir de la chair, mais sa peur la retenait.

Elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête et devait probablement avoir honte de ce qu'elle éprouvait, la retenant plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Mais, ils l'attendaient, c'était à elle de venir, pour les préliminaires, c'était autre chose, mais se donner totalement c'était différent.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir, son tiraillement, elle devait énormément en souffrir, souffrir en silence.

- Tu es une rose, murmura Thatch.

Il voulait dire par là qu'elle était belle, mais c'était dur de ne pas utiliser ces adjectifs, quand en face c'est dur de les entendre.

- Je veux dire par là que tu es aussi belle et délicate que les roses, attention j'ai pas dit que tu étais belle j'ai dis que tu étais une rose.

Elle lui sourit timidement, elle avait compris le message et était touchée qu'il n'ait pas prononcé le mot « belle », « magnifique », « sublime », « jolie » et elle en passait.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Puis elle desserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les vêtements de Thatch afin de se détacher de lui et éprouva comme un vide une fois séparé.

- Je crois que… je vais y aller….

- Non reste, souffla Thatch en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa faire, et ferma les yeux c'était si bon d'être blottis dans des bras chauds et réconfortants.

Elle se sentait en sécurité, et voulait tellement que cet instant dure à jamais, soudain c'est avec surprise que Thatch fut assaillit par un baiser qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Il répondit à la passion dévorante qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser, elle se retenait beaucoup trop, à un moment donner elle ne pourrait plus gérer ce flot d'envie qu'elle enfouissait.

- J'ai jamais eu un baiser aussi exceptionnel que celui là, sourit Thatch.

- Je vois pas en quoi il est exceptionnel, gémit Amandine qui tentait cette fois de s'enfuir toute gênée.

Mais Thatch la tenait bien contre lui :

- Je me comprends, bon je vais te libérer.

Aussitôt libre, il la vit déguerpir et ria doucement de ce comportement :

- Ma petite femme fatale, très charmante, sérieusement, faut pas que je la taquine…. Ça va être cruellement difficile !

Amandine arrêta sa course folle, son cœur faisait BOUM, BOUM, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

C'était encore difficile de ce dire que ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était normal, elle était rouge de honte et glissa contre un mur d'un des couloirs de l'hôtel :

- Je suis en train de devenir folle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle fit un bond de 3 mètres en voyant Vista, ils s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ?

Il s'installa à ses côtés en silence, il sentait qu'elle hésitait entre l'envie de le fuir et celui de rester :

- Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis, et ne dis pas que tu n'as rien compris à mes propos, tu as été une piètre menteuse tout à l'heure.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses jambes en soupirant, elle ne pouvait donc rien cacher ? Vista sourit d'amusement, il en profita pour prendre une mèche de cheveux de sa belle et de l'enrouler autour de son doigt.

Puis il caressa du bout des doigts sa nuque, il la vit se crisper ne s'y attendant pas, il la souleva, elle se débattait et bégayait lui demandant de la reposer.

Ce qu'il fit quand elle fut entre ses jambes, il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules et la massa :

- Mais détends-toi, je comprends que tu n'ai pas envie de montrer ce que tu ressens, mais tu sais à trop renflouer, ce n'est pas bon.

Il eut un mal fou à détendre ses muscles tellement elle était crispée, mais il y arriva :

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Il la vit hocher la tête, n'osant parler, il continua de lui prodiguer ses soins :

- Tu peux parler tu sais.

Il enserra sa taille pour qu'elle soit contre lui, il la sentit se raidir :

- Détends-toi, chuchota Vista d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Il la sentit se détendre un peu et même à mieux se caler contre lui, elle ferma les yeux et captura ces moments de tranquillité.

- Désolé, d'être si tendue….

- Ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Merci d'être là pour moi… j'ai souvent l'impression d'être un fardeau.

- Le fardeau c'est ton passé, pas toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai pardon….

- Ne pleure pas voyons, chut…, ça va aller, tu me crois.

Amandine hocha vivement la tête :

- Bon c'est bien que tu y crois.

- Quand je dis que je devrais être vendeuse de larme, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

- Il y a de plus beaux métiers, chanteuse par exemple.

- C'est gentil, je t'aime.

- C'est réciproque, c'est un conseil suit ton cœur et essaye de moins douter, tu en souffriras moins.

Il prit son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, ignorant royalement le temps et les personnes qui passaient par là et qui trouvaient cette scène des plus touchantes.

* * *

Une petite review pour moi, allez !

Dis bonjour Estelle ^^

Estelle : Da !


	34. Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34 : S'exprimer.**

Quand Vista mit fin au baiser, il put voir son amante quelque peu gênée, mais qui arborait un joli sourire timide :

- Je te préfère souriante.

- Je m'en doute, merci d'être là.

- Allez il est temps de se lever, fit Vista en aidant la jeune femme à se relever.

- Merci.

- Pense à tout ce qu'on vient de dire, d'accord ?

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse des progrès fulgurants, chuchota t'elle.

- Je sais, mais tu as aussi besoin d'encouragement et de soutient, et c'est important de le répéter.

Il la serra contre lui plus dans une étreinte plus fraternelle qu'amoureuse.

- Bon je vais… récupérer Estelle.

- D'accord.

Il la vit partir, Vista se dirigea vers les quartiers de Thatch pour lui parler.

- Salut Thatch.

- Laisse-moi deviner tu es venu parler de notre princesse !

- Exact.

- Entre, on sera mieux, invita Thatch.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as constaté la même chose que moi… mais elle a honte de ce qu'elle peut ressentir et elle refoule tout en elle.

- Si j'ai remarqué, le désir commence à s'installer chez elle, elle a peur d'avancer, elle s'identifie à ses tortionnaires, c'est aussi ce qui la faisait souffrir et freiner.

- Ils lui en auront fait baver jusqu'au bout, soupira Vista, ça me peine de la voir dans cet état, car elle est en souffrance, je lui ai dis de réfléchir et de ne plus avoir autant de retenu, car ce n'est pas bon. Qu'elle ne se sente pas prête c'est un fait, mais qu'elle aille se confier, garder tout ça pour soi ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut.

- Elle s'est confiée à Père je viens de le voir justement, mais quand il lui a parlé, elle s'est enfuie, elle ne voulait pas entendre la réalité, ça par contre c'est plus délicat.

- Il y a un déni donc… je te propose qu'on la laisse venir et qu'on ne tente plus rien, ça peut l'aider à se calmer et à reprendre confiance en elle.

- Ça peut l'aider, accorda Thatch, mais on devra être attentif et vigilent.

- Oui, car elle hésite, tout à l'heure elle a hésité à vouloir m'embrasser, elle avait rapproché son visage de quelques millimètres, mais elle s'est stoppée.

- Oui je vois le genre, elle a peur de s'engager, c'est dur de savoir qu'on peut pas l'aider davantage.

- On en fait déjà pas mal, il faut être juste patient et doux avec elle, mais ça viendra, car mine de rien, même si elle hésite par moment elle se laisse aller, et quand elle s'offre ou s'ouvre l'instant est d'autant plus précieux, continua Vista.

- Exact, c'est un précieux cadeau qu'elle nous fait dans ces moments là.

- A nous de la remercier en étant à son écoute, si on suspecte un changement on se revoit comme aujourd'hui.

- Oui, on ne sait jamais, tu fais quoi demain ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je suis pas mal claqué, demain je vais me reposer je pense.

- Ok, moi je pensais emmener Amandine découvrir les lieux. Avec l'aquarium qu'ils ont si elle ne tombe pas sous le charme, je mange mon chapeau.

- Heurk, fit Thatch en grimaçant, j'ai toujours dis que c'était indigeste tu le sais ?

- C'est une façon de parler.

- En tout cas ton idée est pas mal ça la changera.

- Oui, si tu veux nous rejoindre n'hésite pas.

- Je verrais, promis.

Les 2 commandants se séparèrent, quand Vista sortit il entendit les petits gazouillis d'Estelle qui s'amusait.

Elle riait aux éclats d'ailleurs il entendait :

- Elle est où maman ?

- Da ! Da ! Da !

- Oh elle est là !

Estelle ria :

- C'est la bêbête qui monte qui monte, guilli, guilli.

Estelle eut un éclat de rire plus puissant encore, le commandant sourit, il imaginait bien la scène.

Et il avait une folle envie de jouer avec l'enfant, alors il toqua, son amante lui ouvrit :

- Coucou, je t'ai entendu jouer avec ta fille et cela va te paraître étrange, mais j'ai très envie de participer.

- Pas de soucis, finit-elle par dire surprise, mais très agréablement.

- Viiiiiii ! S'exclama Estelle en rampant comme elle le pouvait.

- Viens-là toi mon petit poids plume, dit-il en la soulevant avant de lui faire un bisou sur sa joue.

- Viiiiiii ! Dit-elle en lui saisissant ses moustaches.

- Ah… ça faisait longtemps….

- Oui, ria doucement la mère, tu as réussi à lui échapper jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il fallait bien qu'elle arrive à un moment ou un autre à s'en saisir. Allez lâche ça ma chérie.

Elle arriva à desserrer les petits doigts de sa fille qui s'était amusée à tirer dessus et à gesticuler avec.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien et puis elle est trop mignonne, on lui pardonne tout.

Estelle fut reposée par terre, elle rampa de mieux en mieux aillant compris la technique, elle s'assit et tendis ses bras vers le commandant :

- Vi !

- Méfies-toi d'elle je crois qu'elle veut encore s'amuser avec tes moustaches.

- Vi !

- Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il en la reprenant.

Il la fit tressauter, ce qui fit rire Estelle, qui réfugia son visage dans le torse de ce dernier :

- Maintenant tu joues les timides toi ? Elle a un petit regard malicieux, constata Vista.

Estelle sourit, mais se cacha comme elle pouvait dans les bras de l'homme.

- Dis-moi demain ça t'intéresserai de venir avec moi visiter l'aquarium ? Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

- Heu bien… pourquoi pas ? Répondit la jeune femme un peu hésitante.

- Tu verras c'est magnifique, tu veux faire ça l'après-midi ou le matin ?

- Plus l'après-midi.

- D'accord et toi la crevette tu comptes regarder les poissons en restant cachée dans mes bras ?

- Da ! S'exclama Estelle avant de rejouer sa timide et de sourire malicieusement.

Elle se cacha dans les bras de son « père », ce qui attendrit les deux adultes, sa mère lui fit un tendre bisou sur la joue et la chatouilla, la faisait rire.

Estelle se saisit des cheveux de l'épéiste et les mâchouilla de nouveau :

- Dis donc elle les adore, pourtant je ne vois pas ce qui a de bon là dedans.

- Moi non plus, dit donc ma chérie, ce n'est pas bon de manger des cheveux, fit doucement la mère.

Elle tira sur la mèche et l'éloigna de la bouche d'Estelle qui se mit à pleurer :

- Oh c'est le gros chagrin, oh mais… elle fait ses dents, regarde ça commence à apparaître.

- Bizarre d'habitude les bébés pleurent avant que ça sorte.

- Elle s'amuse beaucoup et avec la fatigue elle dort plus régulièrement, du coup ça devait lui faire penser à autre chose, c'est vrai qu'elle bavait un peu plus que la normal, mais j'y ai pas prêté attention, ah mais oui !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai arrêté hier de lui donner du… truc…

- Mais encore.

- J'ai plus le nom, mais c'est un antidouleur en plus d'être bourré de vitamine, voila pourquoi elle n'a pas pleuré.

Entre temps sa mère la prit alla s'asseoir dans le lit avant de masser la gencive endoloris d'Estelle :

- Ma mère faisait ça, ça aidait, mais j'irai voir après les infirmières, j'ai plus de cette herbe.

- Oui, elles sauront mieux la soulager, approuva Vista.

Quand l'enfant arrêta de pleurer ou moins, on l'amena aux infirmières :

- Elle fait ses dents il faudrait la soulager.

- Oh le pauvre petit trésor, on a pas mal de plantes naturelles qui vont la soulager, rassura Magali.

Magali lui fis un petit biberon avec la boisson miracle qu'Estelle prit, cela lui fit effet quelques minutes plus tard.

Estelle avait cessé de pleurer, maintenant elle riait comme jamais, quand Vista la fit tournoyer en la tenant au dessus de lui.

Le temps passa et il fut bientôt l'heure de diner, Estelle mangea avec appétit et s'en mit partout autour de sa bouche.

Sa mère évita soigneusement le regard de son père et de Thatch, Vista moins comme elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi avec lui.

Aussi elle était prête à avoir un torticolis à force de fixer Estelle :

- Iris, souffla la jeune maman.

- Oui ?

- Ça ne te gênerai pas de garder Estelle de ce soir jusqu'à demain soir ? Demanda tremblante la jeune femme.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, répondit Iris en lui lança un clin d'œil.

- Merci, je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

- D'accord.

Quand les 2 femmes et le bébé terminèrent de dîner, elles montèrent, Iris constata qu'Amandine était une vraie mère poule, très protectrice et tendre avec sa fille.

Cela la fit sourire, d'entendre la jeune maman rajouter à chaque fois un détail qu'elle jugeait important sur sa fille.

- Cool, ça va bien se passer, rassura Iris, tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui….

- Bon, aller vides-toi la tête et repose-toi d'accord ?

Iris la raccompagna vers la sortie, finissant par admettre qu'elle devait partir.

Amandine partit un peu avec appréhension.

Il devait être 21h, quand elle rentra dans sa chambre silencieuse, elle ouvrit le balcon et regarda l'horizon.

Le soleil était déjà couché, la nuit avait commencé à s'installer, les étoiles étaient bien distinctes.

Il n'y avait pas un chat en bas, les piscines étaient calmes, rien ne troublait l'eau.

Elle ouvrit ses tiroirs et ressortit son maillot de bain qu'elle regarda hésitante et se souvint de tout ce qu'avait dit les autres.

Avec l'obscurité elle se dit que personne ne la reconnaîtrait, elle avait encore un droit d'accès jusqu'à minuit….

Elle se changea avant de sortir la boule au ventre, quand elle fut dehors, son premier réflexe fut de regarder partout autour d'elle.

Ensuite elle s'approcha d'une des piscines et retira ses vêtements, l'eau était encore avec une température plus qu'acceptable.

Elle regarda le plongeoir et le monta, il était haut, d'une trentaine de mètres.

C'est hésitante qu'elle s'approcha du bord et donna de l'élan, elle vrilla et l'impact avec l'eau était ce qu'elle recherchait.

Amandine se laissa flotter et regarda les étoiles avant de commencer à nager avec moins de timidité.

Elle enchaîna saut après saut, ça la défoulait et la montée d'adrénaline lui donnait l'impression d'être vivante.

Ses plongeons et le bruit de l'impact avec l'eau avait attiré quelques clients qui regardèrent par la fenêtre.

Ils devinèrent une forme, tout ce qu'ils virent c'est qu'au moment du saut la lune était derrière la jeune femme, dessinant sa silhouette, mais ne révélant rien de son identité.

Ils furent subjugués par la qualité des sauts, la grâce et la fragilité qui s'en dégageaient.

Amandine sortit au bout d'un moment épuisé et entendit des sifflements et des applaudissements, sans plus attendre elle saisit ses affaires et fila rouge de honte.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle se rhabilla rapidement sans retirer son maillot et sans se sécher et alla rejoindre sa chambre en 4ème vitesse.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seule qu'elle souffla de soulagement, elle mit à sécher ses vêtements et prit une bonne douche.

Après elle s'effondra dans son lit, à peine remonta t'elle ses draps sur elle qu'elle s'endormit un poing fermé.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentait bien, soupirant avant de fixer le plafond.

La lumière du jour était agréable, illuminant sa chambre, elle s'étira avant de se lever et de s'habiller rapidement.

Quand elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner elle entendit des chuchotis sur la personne mystère qui avait fait des plongeons la nuit dernière.

Elle pria très fort pour que personne ne l'identifie, si elle détestait bien une chose, c'est d'être admiré.

Surtout si cela signifiait une foule de fan qui vous harcèle, elle en regretta même sa folie d'hier soir.

Elle mangea discrètement, mais pas très tranquille, surtout qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on la fixait.

- Excusez-moi, vous ressemblez trop à la silhouette que nous avons vue hier soir, c'était vous ?

- Non, de quoi parlez-vous ? Mentit-elle.

- Hé c'est elle ! S'exclama l'homme.

« Merde ! Gémit Amandine ».

La jeune femme se dit qu'elle devrait apprendre à mieux mentir, elle s'enfuit avant d'être poursuivit :

- Mais enfin laissez-moi, implora t'elle.

Sa course folle la conduisit vers l'extérieur, où il n'est pas bon de courir à cause des piscines.

Amandine dérapa et tomba tête la première dans la plus grande piscine de l'hôtel dans un grand SPLASH !

Elle fut remontée en expresse par Rakuyu qui était à 1 mètre d'elle à la surface, il la vit cracher l'eau et tousser comme elle savait.

Devant les groupies les commandants présents firent mur :

- Que lui voulez-vous ? Demanda Rakuyu.

- Mais on voulait juste lui parler, bégaya un des admirateurs en reculant de 10 mètres devant les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

- Oui, hier soir quand elle a sauté c'était juste magnifique, se justifia un autre.

- Notre sœur a assez souffert comme ça, alors on vous saurait que trop vous conseiller que de la laisser tranquille, claqua le commandant.

- Oh mais on ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, rajouta rapidement le premier homme.

Ils déguerpirent de peur, Amandine toussait encore, elle avait but la tasse, elle frotta ses yeux pour retrouver la vision et rougit, ses vêtements la collaient comme jamais.

Révélant ses formes, très belles pour la gente masculine, mais qu'elle n'acceptait pas personnellement, elle se dégagea de Rakuyu et sortit de la piscine très rapidement.

- Les 2 veinards, ria gentiment Curiel.

- IDIOT ! S'exclamèrent Rakuyu et Izou et l'assommant en même temps.

Quand ils relevèrent la tête leur jeune sœur avait disparue, ils eurent juste le temps de la voir franchir la porte du bâtiment :

- IMBECILE ! Rugit Izou envers Curiel.

- Quoi, c'est une bombe !

- Faites-moi taire cet imbécile heureux, s'exclama Izou qui fut maintenu par ses frères.

A cause de la remarque de Curiel, Amandine s'était mise à douter des sentiments de ses amants… peut-être que c'était juste physique.

Cette pensée la peina et la fit pleurer, c'était évident non ? Elle essayait de cachait ses formes, elle comprimait même sa poitrine pour qu'elle ne paraisse moins importante.

Elle sanglota à l'idée que ceux qu'elle aimait réellement n'aimait que son corps et non son âme.

Elle reprit une douche et se laissa glisser contre le carrelage le regard presque absent, un côté lui disait que non elle avait tort de douter, l'autre disait le contraire.

La jeune femme sortit péniblement de sa salle de bain serviette enroulée autour de sa taille quand déboula Thatch :

- J'ai apprit ce qu'il t'était… arrivé, termina Thatch en la fixant.

Elle baissa les yeux et ne tient plus volontairement sa serviette, qui tomba au sol :

- Hé mais remet-là moi, s'exclama Thatch en mettant sa main sur ses yeux en même temps qu'il se retourna.

- Je… suis laide ? Souffla la jeune femme.

- Non tu es très belle… mais j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour toi, je t'aime… et c'est pour cela que je ne te regarde pas. Pas sans ton accord définitif.

Il l'entendit se recouvrir ignorant qu'il venait de la rassurer par ses paroles.

- Vista t'a dit qu'il m'avait vu les vêtements trempés qui me collaient à la peau ? Demanda Amandine avec anxiété.

- Non je l'ignorais…, s'étonna Thatch.

Elle fut surprise, elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait répété à Thatch.

- Mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas répété ?

- Pourquoi tu pense que Vista l'aurait dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit faiblement sa partenaire.

Thatch se retourna et s'approcha de sa petite rose, il la prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à reculer puis à s'allonger sur son lit :

- Qu'est-ce… que tu… fais ? Paniqua Amandine.

- Détends-toi.

Il embrassa son cou, caressa son corps humide de ses doigts alors qu'il la sentait le repousser.

Puis il lui arracha un cri de plaisir, aussitôt il la vit rougir de honte, alors il recommença, l'effet fut immédiat, il venait de repérer une zone sensible et pas qu'un peu.

Elle finit par abdiquer et se laissa aller quelques secondes, quelques instants, ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle éprouvait était si agréable….

- Tu es belle certes, mais ton âme est un magnifique arc-en-ciel, tu mérites qu'on te traite avec respect et amour, c'est de ton âme que je suis amoureux, pas ton physique.

Il vit les larmes recouler et l'entendit pleurer contre lui :

- Pardon… de douter… de vous… pourquoi… suis-je donc si… facile à… lire ?

- L'avantage c'est que l'on peut te rassurer immédiatement et balayer tes doutes, Vista et moi on t'aime, c'est vrai que tu es belle, que tu as un corps des plus magnifiques.

Il vit son visage se crisper, ses dents se serrer :

- Mais encore une fois, c'est la femme, l'enfant souriante que tu étais, la femme blessée, mais battante qui s'éveille que nous sommes tombés amoureux. On t'aime pour ce que tu es et rien d'autre.

Thatch la serra contre lui et la berça :

- Bon je te laisse t'habiller et je reviens dans 10 minutes ça te va ?

Elle hocha la tête, lui partit, refermant la porte avant de se poster devant pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée.

Amandine se changea rapidement et se donna de vraies baffes et se dit que ce soir elle devrait écrire 100 fois « Cesse de douter ! ».

Elle soupira ça c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle ouvrit sa porte une fois prête, Thatch put se retourner et il lui releva son visage, doux visage :

- Dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu mise soudainement à douter de nos sentiments ? Demanda doucement le commandant.

Son amante lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire :

- Il ne cherchait pas d'arrière pensée, tu es belle comme un cœur et malgré que tu ne l'acceptes pas, il arrive que de temps en temps on te le dise, mais les propos de Curiel n'étaient pas là pour mettre en doute la véracité de nos sentiments. Il te trouve juste belle.

- Stop, je ne peux plus entendre ces mots, dit-elle en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Rien n'y fit elle revit une scène de son passé, elle était attachée et bâillonnée :

_- Quel corps splendide, ça mérite bien une récompense, fit un de ses innombrables tortionnaires avec un sourire mauvais._

_Il la violenta, parcourant son corps de ses mains odieuses lui disant, lui répétant que de jolie et belle demoiselle comme elle devait être heureuse et honorée d'être aussi apprécié par la gente masculine…_

- Amandine, souffla une voix, Amandine revient ! Reprends-toi, ne laisse pas ces images t'envahirent.

- Aides-moi, supplia t'elle.

- Ça va aller.

Il la consola, elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, il voulait tellement l'aider, lui effacer sa mémoire, ses horribles souvenirs.

Il était tellement en colère contre ces monstres, mais la colère ne devait pas éclater, uniquement quand il les aurait en face.

Actuellement il devait se montrer attentif et réconfortant et non impulsif et furieux.

Thatch lui caressa ses longs cheveux pour la calmer, au bout de quelques minutes il sentit que sa respiration était plus calme.

- J'ai hâte que les poissons clowns te fassent rire, déclara Thatch en lui relevant le visage.

Il sourit bêtement et la fixa, il eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il voit ses épaules légèrement tressauter :

- Après on ira jouer avec les poissons ballons.

Elle baissa le visage et se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de rire :

- Allez mon petit public facile lâche ton joli rire.

Son amante ne tient plus et laissa son rire exploser :

- Tu sais quel poisson nous rend dingue ? Le requin marteau, rajouta Thatch.

Il la laissa rire un bon coup, ça allait la soulager :

- Merci, sourit tendrement sa dulcinée.

Elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres, elle hésitait moins ces derniers temps à les embrasser, c'était un bon début, se dit-il.

Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit plus timidement :

- Je te préfère quand tu souris.

- Je sais….

- Allez avec tout ça c'est presque l'heure de déjeuner et puis… après je t'accompagnerai avec Vista, ça nous fera une petite sortie entre amoureux tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est… une bonne idée je suppose, rougit-elle.

Thatch lui tient son visage et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pendant qu'elle fermait ses yeux avec force comme si elle avait un peu peur.

Amandine rouvrit ses yeux et Thatch lui présenta son bras :

- On descend ?

- Je… oui, répondit-elle en acceptant, elle fixa le sol.

Thatch la trouvait adorable et mignonne comme tout quand elle rougissait à cause de leurs charmes, elle n'était pas indifférente.

Et ils aimaient Vista et lui quand elle avait ce genre de réaction qu'elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler, pas comme ses envies.

Et puis elle était si chou que ça la rendait craquante et adorable aux yeux de Thatch.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et furent rejoins par Vista :

- Alors prête pour une petite balade ? Demanda l'épéiste

- Oui.

- Je viendrais avec vous, avertit Thatch.

- Pas de problème, tu verras l'endroit est charmant, tu pourrais presque faire des dessins, suggéra Vista.

- C'est vrai…, mais ça serait pas intéressant… je compte voir les poissons.

- Surtout les poissons clowns, rajouta Thatch.

Vista vit la jeune femme être prise d'un fou rire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler et demanda du regard à son frère une explication.

Son frère lui répondit du regard quelque chose comme « Je t'expliquerai plus tard ».

Les deux hommes jouaient sur les noms des poissons faisant tordre de rire la pauvre Amandine qui dut se masser après son visage devenu douloureux par les rires.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rit, elle recommençait tout juste, elle songea à la dernière fois où elle avait rit dans sa courte enfance.

Ça remontait à si loin, mais sa réflexion fut de courte durée, la jeune femme remarqua les groupies de toute à l'heure.

Elle se tassa et pria pour que personne ne la remarque :

- Dites madame vous m'apprendriez à sauter ? Demanda un petit garçon.

Un frisson la parcourut, voilà elle était repérée :

- Hé c'est donc elle qui a fait des sauts si agiles et gracieux ? Chuchota quelqu'un.

- Attend, mais ce n'est pas la fille de Barbe Blanche ?

- Si d'après ce que la presse dit il y aurait annulation de sa prime.

Cette donnée attira la curiosité de la jeune femme, elle n'en savait rien, elle n'était donc plus poursuivit ? Mais pourquoi ? Peu de temps après sa libération on lui avait donné une prime démesurée dans l'unique but que des chasseurs de prime la capture.

Elle était à ce moment là faible, même encore aujourd'hui, elle savait se défendre, toutefois pas longtemps la panique l'emportait et elle oubliait tous ses acquis.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes la fille de Barbe Blanche ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Et toi tu veux entendre quoi ? Demanda tremblante la jeune femme.

- En tout cas si c'est le cas, vous ne semblez pas vraiment méchante, au contraire vous êtes gentille et douce, on vous voudrait presque pour maman.

Le garçon alla l'étreindre à la surprise de cette dernière, qui lui répondit et lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux :

- Merci, oui je suis la fille de Barbe Blanche et oui je suis celle qui a sauté hier soir, avoua t'elle pour avoir la paix, mais je ne t'apprendrai pas à sauter, si je l'ai fais ce n'est pas tellement pour le plaisir c'était pour me sentir vivante. Comprends-moi mon garçon, j'ai beaucoup souffert et j'ai besoin d'évacuer, autrement que par des larmes cette peine qui me pèse.

L'enfant l'étreignit plus encore semblant comprendre :

- Mais vous avez un papa et plein de frère ? Moi quand j'ai de la peine je parle à ma famille, sourit l'enfant. Ils sont là pour ça, même si on a peur de déranger faut pas !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Amandine.

- Jazz !

- Merci Jazz.

- Vous êtes donc bien celle que nous avons vue hier soir, s'exclama un homme.

- Oui, répondit avec réticence cette dernière.

- Je ne vais pas vous harceler, mais c'était émouvant, à chaque élan on ressentait comme beaucoup de peine et de chagrin, mais aussi une beauté qui ne demandait qu'à être découverte. Il y avait un mélange de grâce et fragilité sans pareil...

- Je….

- J'ai même fait une toile de vous….

- Heu…

- On doit beaucoup à votre père et on sait aussi ce qu'il vous ait arrivé.

Amandine se mordit les lèvres et détourna le visage :

- Vous en faites pas ici, vous n'aurez personne qui vous voudra du mal, on doit tellement à votre père. Puis, lorsque vous avez sauvez ce soldat de la Marine des griffes de cet Amiral vous avez fait un geste que peu de pirate font. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas pirate, mais à cause de votre père c'est ce qu'on pense de suite et vous avez protégé votre ennemi et vous nous avez sauvez de ces 3 êtres malfaisants.

- C'est grâce à ma mère et à mon père, rectifia Amandine.

- Si vous voulez, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis.

Amandine soupira de désespoir devant cet homme qui lui aussi était têtu !

- J'ai une question, j'ai entendu que… ma prime avait été annulée pourquoi ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ? S'étonna l'homme, tenez lisez cet article.

Thatch et Vista se penchèrent sur le journal, eux non plus n'était pas au courant :

**Annulation d'une prime du jamais vu !**

_Après plusieurs semaines de procédure Amandine Newgate fille d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche est la première personne de son vivant et non capturée où la Marine décide de son plein gré d'annuler une prime._

_C'est l'Amiral en chef Sengoku qui a ordonné l'annulation de sa prime._

_Sa décision fut contestée puis révisé, de nombreux peuples victimes des 3 bandits répondant aux noms de Morvolo, Ilac et Ormidan avaient détruit de nombreuses îles._

_Ces dernières ont manifesté un mécontentement sourd même dans le nouveau monde, déclarant que l'héritière Newgate méritait la paix pour son acte de bravoure et d'héroïsme._

_ Le gouvernement mondial a dû donc abdiquer et accepter la requête de l'Amiral en chef Sengoku._

_Tous actes cherchant à anéantir Amandine Newgate s'exposerait non seulement à la colère de Barbe Blanche, mais aussi du Gouvernement Mondial._

_Elle est mise sous protection à dater de ce jour._

Amandine déchira l'article :

- Me protéger, ces ordures se donne le beau rôle alors qu'ils ont détruit ma vie, hurla t'elle ! Qu'ils fassent payer ces monstres avant d'écrire de tels torchons !

Amandine partit furieuse et malheureuse aussi, mais surtout très en colère, ils (certains peuples) avaient déjà admis que même si le sang de son père coulait dans ces veines cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était un monstre.

En plus elle ne considérait pas son père comme un monstre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Cela l'avait réconforté de lire qu'il y avait eu des gens biens… après tout c'était normal elle les avait vengé de ces bandits.

Toutefois lire que le Gouvernement Mondial la protégeait lui donnait envie de vomir, ils auraient pu… non il aurait dû dire ce qu'il lui avait infligé !

Elle ne demandait même pas de dédommagement financier ou matériel, même pas alors qu'elle le pourrait.

Ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'ils admettent leurs torts et leurs méfaits, qu'ils montrent qu'ils ne sont pas aussi bons et gentils qu'ils le disent !

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a la dame ? Demanda Jazz à Vista et Thatch.

- L'article qu'elle vient de lire l'a énervé, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, mais le Gouvernement Mondial lui a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal et injustement. Aujourd'hui elle est recouverte de blessures invisibles, certaines commencent à cicatriser, mais elles ne le seront jamais complètement, c'est le genre de blessure que l'on ne guérit jamais totalement, expliqua Vista.

- Comme la mort de ma maman ?

- Oui… je suis désolé pour ta mère, fit Vista.

- La pauvre…, fit le petit garçon, dites promettez-moi que vous allez lui remonter le moral et puis je veux apprendre à sauter moi ! Dit-il avec un fin sourire.

- Petit chenapan, ria Thatch, on lui rendra le sourire promit, mais pour les sauts, on te garantit rien, si elle ne le veut pas il ne faudra pas la forcer.

- Tu as quel âge ? Demanda Vista.

- J'ai 12 ans.

- C'est marrant je t'aurais donné moins.

- Oh non, c'est pas drôle, marmonna l'enfant.

- Bon, je pense qu'on peut aller la chercher, coupa Thatch.

- Je pense aussi.

* * *

X3 si c'est po meugnon ! J'adore ma gosse elle est trop choupi !

Dis bonjour Estelle :

Estelle : Ba da bi ! *gros sourire d'anniversaire ^^ elle est mignonne la puce *

* * *

Une review ?


	35. Chapitre 35

**Chapitre 35 : Une journée riche en émotion.**

Ils se levèrent saluant l'enfant et l'homme au journal avant de partir à la recherche d'une adorable petite furie à ses heures perdue.

- Je vois un petit nuage noir droit devant, fit Thatch.

- Je crois que c'est le notre, ria doucement Vista devant le surnom qu'avait inventé Thatch.

- Tu sais que l'aquarium c'est pas ici, interpella Thatch en se plaçant devant Amandine.

- C'est par là, indiqua Vista.

Avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, les deux hommes l'entraînèrent, ils payèrent avant d'entrer et commencèrent la visite.

Amandine regarda tout ce qui l'entoura, oubliant vite sa colère et fut bouche bée : tout était magnifique, les murs, le plafond était fait en verre pour pouvoir voir les espèces nager comme bon leur semblait.

La jeune femme cria de peur devant une énorme pieuvre qui avait fait son apparition aussi rapide que l'éclair :

- La vilaine pieuvre, c'est pas gentil d'effrayer ma douce, encore une plaisanterie et je te transforme en beignet, fit Thatch avec un sourire sadique.

- Thatch ! Gronda Amandine, ce n'est pas gentil la pauvre, elle m'a juste surprise, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à ces poissons.

- Bon bah Vista faut dire adieu au repas de ce soir.

- Merde alors !

La jeune femme roula des yeux en souriant, c'était vraiment pour la faire sourire et ça marchait le pire !

- Hé vient vite tu savais que les raies manta adoraient qu'on les caresse ? S'exclama Thatch.

Elle fut tirée par son amant et toucha le dos du poisson qui se laissa faire :

- Vas-y touche c'est trop marrant.

Amandine approcha hésitante sa main au bord de l'eau et lorsqu'elle toucha l'animal elle était vraiment contente :

- Oh c'est marrant, elle semble adorer ça.

- Oui, il y a des méduses plus loin, informa Vista, on va les voir ?

- Oui j'adorerai.

Ils la virent se précipiter vers les méduses, ils se regardèrent et sourirent, ils virent plus une enfant, comme si le cours de son enfance avait repris à ses 5 ans.

L'endroit était aussi fantastique à cause de ses éclairages multicolores changeant l'eau et l'ambiance de ces lieux.

Ils virent même des dauphins et c'était merveilleux car ils sautaient, s'amusaient comme jamais.

- Alors tu t'es bien amusée ? Demanda Vista.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en se grattant la joue un peu gênée.

Le fait d'avoir réagit un peu comme une enfant l'embêtait un peu, mais en même temps elle s'était sentit bien, vivante, respirant la joie de vivre et c'était vraiment agréable.

- Viens on va faire les souvenirs, prévient Thatch.

- Les quoi ? Demanda Amandine perdue.

- Bah les souvenirs… heu rassure-moi tu sais ce que s'est ?

- Hum hum, fit négativement Amandine.

- Ça me surprend pas, elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire de sortie avec sa mère, continua Vista.

- Mais c'est quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas sa réponse, on l'attira (encore !) dans une boutique :

- Un souvenir est un objet qui symbolisera pour toi les lieux que tu as visité et que tu as aimé, expliqua Vista.

- Ah, répondit Amandine mais sans plus.

- Reste pas planté là, regarde ce qu'il y a.

Elle s'avança vers un rayon et regarda, mais sentait les regards de ses amants :

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir rebasculé à l'époque de mon enfance, ma mère et moi on est déjà allée dans ce genre de boutique, mais on appelait ça plus des cadeaux que des souvenirs…. Ils tiennent vraiment à ce que je prenne quelque chose ? ».

Elle zieuta derrière elle et vit Thatch lui faire un coucou :

« Oui… bon, je vais voir, et puis ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir un objet pour me rappeler des bons moments. Si jamais je déprime il me suffira de le regarder pour me souvenir de cette journée, allez c'est d'accord ».

Les deux hommes se détendirent enfin, quand ils virent la jeune demoiselle de leurs rêves regarder tout ce qui l'entourait.

Eux aussi, mais un peu moins :

- Hé c'est plutôt mignon pour elle non ? Chuchota Vista à Thatch.

- C'est vrai, ça lui correspond assez.

- On lui prend ?

- Oui.

Pendant que la jeune femme continuait de regardait les produits, Vista et Thatch allèrent payer leur cadeau commun.

- Alors tu trouves ? Demanda Thatch en s'approchant de sa douce.

- Non…

- Menteuse, c'est pas plutôt ceci que tu cherches ?

- Tu es monstrueux, moi qui croyais l'avoir oublié ! Rends-moi mon porte monnaie !

- Hé Vista attrape !

- Ah non ! Thatch je veux payer !

- Non, on t'invite.

- C'est très gentil mais vous avez déjà payé ma place, maintenant rendez-moi ça !

- Tiens, répondit Vista.

- Merci, lança Amandine.

- Mais…, fit Thatch incompréhensible.

La jeune femme prit en vitesse ce qu'elle voulait et s'empressa de payer pendant que Vista retenait Thatch :

- Arrêtes, elle veut ne pas être dépendante non plus, ça la rassure, rappelles-toi de l'épisode qu'elle nous a fait avec son boulot.

- D'accord, admit le 4ème commandant, mais y n'empêche.

- Laisse-la, regarde comment elle est heureuse, je préfère ça que de la mettre en boule.

- Pas faux.

- J'ai payé, on y va ? Ou vous aussi vous allez faire des achats ?

- Déjà fait ! Répondirent les 2 hommes en même temps.

- En tout cas je vous retiens, oser me subtiliser mon porte monnaie, dire que je l'ai cherché partout, je pouvais toujours, bouda un peu Amandine.

- C'est ma faute, informa Thatch, enfin que t'es-tu prit ?

- Un livre, mais ça risque d'être un peu… trop rose pour vous….

- Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ! T'en fais pas, moi ça me gêne pas au contraire, j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'histoire, continua Thatch.

- Tu nous l'avais caché ça, souligna Vista.

- Normal, tu vois un homme lire des histoires à l'eau de rose ? La seule fois où j'ai osé en parler on s'est moqué de moi, j'ai donc estimé que je devais arrêter d'en parler c'est tout. J'ai continué de lire, mais sans partager, je vois pas l'utilité si certains en rigolent.

- Et toi Vista c'est quoi ton genre de livre ? Demanda timidement Amandine.

- Humph, je n'en ai pas vraiment, enfin je dois admettre que j'aime beaucoup 3 genres, les pièces de théâtre, tout ce qui touche à l'aventure et aussi un peu les histoires d'amour.

- Ça me fait drôle de savoir ça, souffla la demoiselle.

- Plains-toi que nous soyons des romantiques à cause de nos lectures, fit dramatiquement Thatch.

- Je ne crois pas…, ria doucement la jeune demoiselle.

- Au fait tiens, c'est de notre part à tous les deux, lança Vista en tendant leur cadeau.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Faut-il une raison pour offrir un cadeau à notre petit trésor ? Demanda Thatch en passant son bras derrière ses épaules.

- Heu…, rougit Amandine face à cette situation et à la proximité de son amant.

- Allez ouvre, encouragea Vista.

- Je… bon d'accord.

Elle ouvrit et découvrit :

- Une bague ?

- Met-là tu vas voir, répondit Vista.

Elle mit l'anneau et celle-ci changea de couleur, mais pas seulement, des formes se dessinèrent et ce fut des cœurs fuchsia, comme si il était pour la bague impossible de trancher entre le rouge de la passion et le rose de la douceur.

- Elle change de couleur et de motif selon tes humeurs, expliqua Thatch, on t'as même prit la fiche de couleur pour leurs significations et pareil pour les motifs.

- Comment on peut réussir à créer un tel bijou ?

- Ça j'en sais rien, fit Thatch en haussant les épaules.

- Tiens ça change de couleur, remarqua Vista.

L'anneau vira au rouge :

- Voyons voir ce que cela signifie, continua Thatch en consultant la notice, le désir….

Ils la dévisagèrent, puis elle ria :

- Je crois qu'elle est défectueuse, je vous aime bien, mais pas encore à ce stade là, mentit-elle.

Ils se demandèrent si elle les prenait pour des idiots, elle mentait bien que ce coup ci, elle avait bien mentit, ils savaient depuis le début qu'elle rejetait ses véritables sentiments.

Elle partit rapidement, elle regarda cette bague qui virait au gris, la tristesse…, elle était triste, elle avait honte, d'ailleurs ça rechangeait de couleur, pour redevenir le rouge désir.

Elle défit la bague, puis hésita, d'un autre côté elle pourrait aussi mieux se comprendre dans ce qu'elle ressentait.

C'était tellement le fouillis dans sa tête, elle remit finalement son bijou aux doigts, peut-être que ça l'aidera aussi à accepter pleinement et d'essayer de s'ouvrir un petit peu.

Amandine alla dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, commandant même le dîner pour ne pas croiser ses amants.

Quand enfin la jeune femme se coucha elle souffla, que c'était compliqué.

Elle s'endormit et rêva.

Son inconscient lui montra un rêve qu'elle avait déjà vu :

_Le souffle de Thatch frappa sa peau, les mains caressantes de Vista la parcouraient, ensemble ils lui murmurèrent des mots doux, qui la firent frissonner, des baisers dans le cou, dans son dos furent donnés par ses 2 amants._

_Thatch apposa deux doigts sur ses lèvres lui quémandant le silence avant de l'embrasser._

_Elle serra fermement l'homme qui l'embrassait et répondait avec ferveur à son baiser, pendant que Vista lui prodiguait quelques douceurs sur les côtés de son ventre._

_Ensuite il se retira pour se mettre en face d'elle, Thatch l'allongea en douceur et eut des paroles rassurantes :_

_- Tout ira bien, détends-toi, rappelles-toi que tu as toujours le choix._

_Leurs mains la caressèrent doucement, calmement au rythme de sa respiration, une main, mais laquelle ? Celle de qui ? Se dirigea lentement vers son intimité._

_Une vague de chaleur l'emporta peu à peu, son souffle s'accéléra et son cœur palpitait, elle s'arquait._

_Elle retient sa respiration et vue des étoiles orangés lui brouillaient sa vision…_

Amandine se réveilla en sursaut, cette fois c'était allé plus loin, elle sentit une main sur son intimité elle se redressa et ne vit personne.

C'était sa main… son corps et son inconscient commençaient à s'exprimer, elle se leva et alla se laver les mains.

Elle avait beaucoup transpiré durant son rêve et elle tremblotait, malheureusement elle n'avait pas d'autre pyjama d'été.

Il faisait lourd juste la nuit, aussi finalement, elle ne garda que ses sous-vêtements, et elle ne s'en plaint pas car elle était plus à l'aise, mais elle repensait à ce rêve.

Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, de connaître ces sensations, lors des préliminaires, elle avait prit un grand plaisir non explicable.

Elle s'était sentit irradiée par la chaleur, mais surtout si vivante :

- C'est ce qui me manque pour vivre enfin…, comment faire ? J'ai tellement peur, mais en même temps je veux avancer. Si seulement le désir ou la peur n'était pas de force égale, dès que je veux plus, la peur s'accroît, car j'ai peur de leurs faire confiance. J'ai beau les aimer, mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de l'image que je me fais de l'homme, j'ai peur que si je leur fasse trop confiance d'être plus blessée. Mais… j'ai tellement envie de vivre… de ne plus avoir peur…. Comment savoir si je suis prête ?

En essuyant ses yeux Amandine vit sa bague d'une drôle de couleur :

- C'est les 7 couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel…

La jeune femme prit la notice :

- Le bonheur vous attend…. Est-ce que cela veut dire… que je dois choisir… d'affronter ma peur ? C'est vrai que… j'ai le choix… je peux après tout tenter une nouvelle approche… si je me sens mal… il suffira d'arrêter… je crois… qu'ils arrêteront si je le demande si on va plus loin… ils l'ont toujours fait… je ne dois plus douter.

La jeune héritière se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin, Thatch toqua à sa porte, il s'était inquiété de ne pas là voir, c'est sans grand espoir qu'il tenta d'ouvrir la porte et l'ouvrit :

- J'espère que personne n'est entré ici…

Il s'avança dans la pièce et là vit dormir sur son lit sans drap sur elle, il sourit, elle aussi supportait mal la chaleur.

Il eut du mal à résister à l'envie de la toucher, il effleura à peine son épaule, qu'elle gémit faiblement.

Il lui caressa son dos, éveillant son corps, il sentit frémir sa peau qui appréciait ce traitement.

Elle se mit sur le dos et tout en dormant elle se caressa imaginant que c'était ses amants en rêve.

Thatch s'assit près d'elle et embrassa son cou jusqu'à descendre lentement le long de son ventre, il sentit 2 bras encercler son cou et son amante s'arquer sous ses caresses.

Thatch lui saisit en douceur ses poignets et les embrassa, il effleura son ventre, elle répondait à ses caresses, elle s'arquait

Mais il s'éloigna doucement, jugeant qu'il était allé trop loin, il caressa son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi ma rose.

Il partit et sortit rapidement n'entendant même pas le soupir de plainte de son amante.

Ses mains le cherchèrent, elle roula et tomba de son lit :

- Hum… aie ça fait mal… hum… qu'est-ce que je fais à moitié nue ? S'alarma-t-elle avant de se souvenir. Ah oui je me souviens maintenant, tout comme le rêve que je faisais avant de me réveiller. Ça me tue de dire que j'aurais voulu que Thatch ne s'arrête pas… c'était si réel… j'aurais presque juré que Thatch me parcourait vraiment.

Elle n'imaginait pas un instant que son rêve s'était vraiment réalisé.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, c'est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur…

Amandine se releva difficile et s'habilla, elle alla déjeuner et vit Estelle manger avec Iris :

- Dis Iris.

- I !

- Iris.

- I !

- Elle a encore du mal avec pas mal de lettre, alors mon trésor comment vas-tu ?

- Dadadada ! S'exclama joyeusement Estelle en voyant sa mère.

L'enfant réclama les bras de sa mère, cette dernière lui essuya la bouche avant de la prendre dans les bras, l'enfant se blottit joyeusement au creux des bras de sa maman.

- Elle n'a pas été trop difficile à garder ?

- Non, en fait je voudrais même la garder encore, soupira Iris.

- Pour ce soir alors ça m'arrangerait.

- Vrai ? Estelle est trop choupie, j'adore ta gamine elle est trop amusante à garder, fit Iris les yeux larmoyants.

Amandine eut un sourire gênée devant la joie de l'infirmière à garder son enfant.

- Mais là je vais jouer avec elle, après qu'elle aura terminé de manger et que moi aussi d'ailleurs….

Amandine donna le reste du biberon à sa fille avant de pouvoir manger, Estelle était toute excitée à l'idée de revoir sa maman.

Sa mère mangea rapidement avant de décider d'aller faire quelques boutiques avec Estelle qui était installée dans une petite poussette parme.

Le magasin où elle alla il n'y avait pas foule pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle faisait partie des rares clientes féminines.

Avec l'arrivé de l'équipage de son père, il y avait malheureusement peu de femme, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, car peu de regard pour la juger.

Elle fit quelques essayages en cabine tout en prenant son enfant avec elle, la cabine était assez grande et pas puis question de la laisser seule.

Ensuite une fois ses choix fait, elle vit qu'il n'allait plus lui rester grand-chose de son argent si elle dépensait autant.

La demoiselle se promit de faire attention, ces derniers achats étaient exceptionnels et pas quotidien, puisque ce sont des affaires qu'elles utiliseraient régulièrement dans le temps.

- Allez ma chérie on va déjeuner et tout à l'heure on ira à la pataugeoire pour toi.

- Ta !

- Tu arrives à dire un autre son c'est bien ma chérie.

- Tatatata ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh mais la puce fait des progrès, dit Thatch !

- Tu as de l'espoir, ria Amandine.

- Ta !

- Thatch.

- Ta.

- Thatch.

- Ta !

- Ton prénom est trop dur pour elle, mais ça viendra.

- Viiiiiiiiiiii ! S'exclama aussitôt l'enfant.

- Vista n'est pas loin, en déduisit la mère.

Il arriva au loin, mais il avait entendu les petits cris de l'enfant :

- Elle est mignonne, fit Vista en faisait des chatouilles à Estelle qui gloussa.

- Oui, j'irai à la pataugeoire dans l'après-midi avec elle.

- C'est une excellente idée en plus elle avait adorée la dernière fois, sourit Thatch.

- Oui, confirma sa mère.

Elle déjeuna avec ses amants et sa fille, mais fut discrète, enfin on ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

Elle alla ensuite changer sa fille pour la préparer et la créma comme il fallait, ce qui enchanta l'enfant qui appréciait d'avoir des mini massages.

C'est sans surprise qu'Estelle cria de joie à la vue de l'eau et éclaboussa tout sur son passage, sa mère se demandait comment se serait si sa fille allait dans une vraie piscine.

Estelle serait certainement très ravie, c'est épuisée que sa mère remonta sa fille dans leur chambre.

Amandine la rinça avant de l'habiller, ensuite elle regarda son sac contenant ses achats de la matinée.

Elle le prit se décidant, mais arriverait-elle à franchir le cap ? C'était là ça grosse crainte.

Mais elle devait avoir foi en elle maintenant, en fin d'après-midi elle confia Estelle à Iris qui fut ravie :

- Je reviens demain ma chérie, promis, fit sa mère en lui faisant un tendre bisou sur la joue.

- Da !

Amandine devait trouver ses amants qui l'attendirent devant sa porte :

- Ah tu es là on allait frapper, expliqua Vista.

- Vous me cherchiez ?

- Oui, ça te dirait d'aller dîner ? Continua Vista.

- Oui… heu je vais me changer, quand je vous vois… je me dis que je ne le fais pas vraiment, dit-elle timidement.

- Vas-y prend ton temps, rassura Thatch.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans sa chambre, le hasard avait voulu qu'ils aient tout 3 la même idée, ce qui l'arrangeait, c'était une demande en moins à faire pour sa part.

Elle mit la robe de sa mère, il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas la salir ou l'abîmer, mais elle voulait sentir la présence de sa mère.

Quand elle apparut, le rouge aux joues et timidement, cela attendrit et firent sourire ses amants, qui lui présentèrent chacun un bras qu'elle accepta.

Ils dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les hommes cherchèrent tous deux des jeux de mot pour voir leur amante sourire et rire.

- Merci, souffla la jeune femme devant sa porte escortée par ses amants.

- De rien, répondirent-ils.

- Bon on va devoir y aller, ajouta Thatch, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit princesse.

- Bonne nuit….

Elle les entendit partirent :

- Je… attendez.

* * *

XD Héhéhé je coupe toujours au moment où il faut pas ^^ A la semaine prochaine hihihi


	36. Chapitre 36

**Je vous préviens c'est du M et oui il y a un lemon XD faut bien qu'il arrive.**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : La confiance donnée doit être respectée.**

Les 2 hommes se retournèrent et revinrent sur leurs pas :

- Je… je fais… ces derniers temps des cauchemars… et je me demandais… si, dit-elle en relevant son visage le rose aux joues, si vous vouliez… bien rester avec moi…, termina t'elle dans un souffle.

- Évidemment, rassurèrent les 2 hommes.

- Merci.

Elle les fit rentrer, c'était un gros mensonge, mais il était passé, non tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec eux.

- On revient on va juste cherches quelques affaires, prévint Vista.

- Oui allez-y.

Ils partirent quelques minutes, Amandine elle se déshabilla dans la salle de bain et regarda son reflet.

Ce qu'elle pouvait ne pas aimer son corps, elle repoussa les images du passé, elle était maintenant vêtue que de sous-vêtement très sexy.

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait mettre son pyjama léger, mais la chaleur accablante de la nuit la découragea, alors elle s'installa sur le lit et attendit.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait vivre et ressentir.

Toutefois, elle voulait aussi ces gestes qui pouvaient la rendre vraiment très heureuse.

Quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, elle ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'elle arrive à ne pas avoir peur.

Ses amants entrèrent et la dévisagèrent un peu, mais ils eurent la même pensée, elle avait chaud donc elle était restée qu'en sous-vêtement, mais plus habillée qu'un simple soutien-gorge et une culotte.

Elle portait tout un ensemble, composer d'un corset, de bats, c'était très sexy, mais ça la couvrait plus.

- On ne t'a pas trop fait attendre ? Demanda Thatch.

- Non, balbutia Amandine.

- Ne t'en fait pas avec la chaleur qu'il fait on comprend que tu dormes habillée comme ça la nuit, rassura Thatch.

Vista approuva, la jeune femme fut soudain déçue par leur remarque, mais ne le montra pas et ils la caressèrent un peu sur les bras, mais c'est tout.

Elle eut un gémissement de frustration à peine audible, les deux hommes eurent un doute, mais crurent que c'était leurs imaginations.

Alors ils éteignirent les lumières, et Amandine pleura silencieusement dans le noir, les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres et lui permettre de s'exprimer.

Alors elle versa des larmes, mais sans un bruit pour ne pas inquiétez ses amants :

- Bonne nuit, souffla Vista en l'embrassant sur la joue qu'il sentit mouillée et avec un goût salé, mais tu pleures, réalisa Vista.

Il alluma la lumière et tous deux virent que leur amante avait pleuré en silence :

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Thatch.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Amandine.

- Menteuse, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Vista.

Elle se leva et prit un mouchoir :

- Non rien… j'ai juste dû en faire trop… ou pas assez, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et un étrange puzzle s'assembla.

Ils se maudirent tous les deux, ce faible gémissement de frustration avait donc bien existé !

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas comprit plus tôt la demande explicite et implicite de leur dulcinée ?

C'était pourtant évident !

Aussi avant qu'elle n'est le temps de s'enfuir, ils lui prirent chacun un poignet pour l'empêcher d'avancer :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi.

- Pardonne-nous de ne pas avoir compris, commença Thatch.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Thatch sourit, elle mentait encore, mais cette fois pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent coupable, c'était adorable de sa part :

- Lâchez-moi, dit-elle faiblement pas convaincue de ses propres paroles.

- Amandine, tu as le choix et tu l'auras toujours, on pensait tous les deux avoir imaginé un gémissement de frustration… mais en fait il était bien réel. J'irai droit au but, veux-tu découvrir les plaisirs de la chair ? Demanda doucement Thatch.

La jeune femme rougit instantanément à cette question, oui elle le voulait, mais non, car elle avait peur.

- Saches aussi que si jamais tu disais oui et que durant l'acte tu veux qu'on s'arrête tu auras le droit de le dire, on s'arrêtera immédiatement, continua en douceur Vista, mais maintenant c'est à toi de décider, tu as les cartes en main. De plus, souviens-toi que Père n'est pas loin, il le saura si on te fait du mal et il viendra pour te défendre si on avait l'audace de t'en faire, mais ce n'est pas notre objectif bien au contraire.

- Amandine, à toi de décider, mais nous voyons bien que depuis plusieurs jours tu hésites, alors, je vais te poser une question, je veux que tu me dises « oui » ou « non ». On ne t'en voudra pas si tu refuses comprend-le bien, veux-tu connaître le plaisir de la chair ?

Il eut un long silence, elle réfléchissait, tremblante de devoir faire un choix, elle les aimait et voulait se sentir plus aimée encore, plus vivante.

Mais les images du passé la bloquèrent, elle avait peur que ses deux amants deviennent comme ses tortionnaires.

Une voix en elle lui disait non, jamais ils ne le seront, et elle avait aussi peur d'être déçue, jamais elle n'avait prit de plaisir, sauf une fois quand Sengoku l'avait sauvé d'Akainu et de ses marques….

Mais étais-ce vraiment du plaisir, elle en douta.

Ce qu'elle allait peut-être vivre était-ce vraiment comme beaucoup le disent ? Fabuleux et intense ?

Elle releva les yeux vers Thatch qui la regardait avec tendresse, puis Vista qui avait le même regard, elle ferma les yeux et se dit que c'était à son cœur de choisir.

Le désir et la peur étaient de force égale, puis l'une vint dominer l'autre, de pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour décider la jeune femme :

- Je… oui, mais… j'ai… peur, dit-elle tremblante.

- Nous serons très doux et attentifs, on te le promet, rassura Vista.

- A tout moment tu peux nous arrêter, répéta Thatch.

Doucement il commença à lui défaire les pans de tissus qu'il lui restait, toujours en allant lentement pour elle.

Quand elle ne porta plus rien, elle eut le réflexe de cacher comme elle le pouvait sa poitrine et son entrejambe.

- Ça va aller, chuchota Vista.

Thatch prit en douceur les poignets de la jeune femme et les remonta tendrement pour les mettre de part et d'autre de la tête de cette dernière.

Ses mains se dirigèrent vers son intimité qu'il réveilla tout aussi doucement.

Vista passa un de ses bras sous le dos d'Amandine pour lui faire une accolade et permettre à ses mains de se saisir de ses 2 seins.

- Non n'allons pas t'embrasser car si jamais tu voulais dire « non » ça sera plus facile pour toi, rassura Thatch.

Ses pointes furent pincées faiblement, Thatch caressa avec sa main de libre le ventre de la jeune femme, qui respira de plus en plus rapidement :

- Thatch… arrête… pas le ventre.

Il arrêta aussitôt et les images qui bousculèrent l'esprit d'Amandine se calmèrent :

- Il y a d'autres endroits où tu ne veux pas que l'on te touche ?

- Tout sauf les jambes, avoua t'elle faiblement.

Ils hochèrent la tête, ses souvenirs l'avaient remué au point qu'elle ne voulait même pas de caresses même aux endroits où elle se laissait plus facilement faire.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda Vista.

- Non….

- Bien.

Ils continuèrent de la stimuler et leurs efforts payèrent, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle se détendit et commença à se laisser aller.

Son corps était maintenant prêt à les accueillir, Thatch sentait l'intimité de leur douce devenir de plus en plus humide, c'était bon signe :

- Physiquement tu es prête à nous recevoir, maintenant est-ce que mentalement tu l'es aussi ? Demanda Thatch.

- J'ai… j'ai peur… d'avoir mal….

- Je comprends, tu vois ton intimité a été stimulé comme il se doit et il a réagit positivement en créant ceci.

Il montra ses doigts humides, il voulait lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre, mais aussi la convaincre qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir aussi peur.

- C'est comment dire… désolé de parler crûment, une sorte de lubrifiant que ton corps fabrique.

Il vit son amante virer au rouge, mais ne sourit pas, il resta sérieux et posé :

- Si il y a cette réaction ça facilite la pénétration, qui en est moins douloureuse. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait c'est d'y aller directement et tu avais mal, si tu as mal ce qui peut arriver, ce sera bien moins douloureux que si ton corps n'était pas prêt. Maintenant à toi de choisir veux-tu continuer ou souhaites-tu arrêter ou attendre encore quelques minutes ?

Il eut un vrai débat intérieur, mais elle avait fait son choix et même si elle avait peur, une petite partie d'elle voulait qu'ils disent vrai.

- Con… continue….

- Vista détends-là au maximum, Amandine, tu veux bien écarter tes jambes, plus elles le seront et plus se sera facile, ajouta Thatch.

Elle hésita et écarta timidement ses jambes avant de fermer frénétiquement les yeux, elle se crispa de partout.

Vista pressa le bouton de chair de la jeune femme en même temps qu'il lui stimula sa poitrine pour la détendre de nouveau et contrer la douleur à venir.

Thatch se plaça en bonne position et était prêt :

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui…, bégaya t'elle.

Il entra tout en guettant son visage, son cœur accélérait et elle revivait ses viols, elle trembla, le commandant fit le choix risqué de débuter quelques vas et vient pour lui montrer ce qu'était vraiment l'amour.

Et il eut raison, car ses tremblements cessèrent petit à petit et elle se détendit de nouveau, soupirant faiblement de plaisir.

Il alla calmement et n'accéléra que faiblement ses coups.

C'était ça ? Faire l'amour à quelqu'un ? C'était si différent, tout son contraire, même quand Sengoku l'avait sauvé des marques d'Akainu et qu'il s'était montré plus doux, ce n'était rien, comparé à ce que ses amants lui procuraient.

C'était si nouveau, ses images d'horreurs se dissipèrent, entre ce qu'elle avait vécue et ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était incomparable.

Tous une flopée de sentiment différents se combinèrent, celui de vivre, le plaisir, le désir, l'amour, le bonheur sous sa forme brute.

Thatch alla un tout petit peu plus vite et voyant que cela procurait plus de plaisir à sa compagne que de répulsion, il continua.

Vista poursuivit ses gestes et caresses :

- Ne résiste pas, laisses-toi aller, susurra l'épéiste.

Ils la sentirent se arquer et échapper un cri non retenu, ils constatèrent qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris.

Ils échangèrent un regard et hochèrent faiblement la tête, ils usèrent de la sensibilité de la peau de la jeune femme pour qu'elle aille au 7ème ciel.

Amandine se tendit et retient son cri, avant de s'évanouir sous son premier orgasme suite à un acte.

- Hé ça va Thatch ?

- Oui…, disons que c'est dur de se retenir, souffla le concerné épuisé, je reviens….

Il se retira et alla dans la salle de bain de la demoiselle, il se vida dans sa main essoufflé, mais heureux d'avoir aidé leur compagne à faire la différence.

Quand il revient Vista avait recouvert d'un drap le frêle corps d'Amandine, qui dormait paisiblement :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, je suis épuisé, demain tu es de corvée de petit déjeuner, ria doucement Thatch.

- D'accord, je ferais un bon petit déjeuner pour notre petit ange et un immangeable pour toi, sourit Vista.

- C'est mesquin….

- Je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres de cette façon.

Ils sourirent complice et mirent fin à leur petites blagues, pour ne pas prendre plus de risque de réveiller leur dulcinée.

Ils la prirent dans leurs bras avant de tirer les draps sur eux :

- Fait de doux rêves, chuchota Vista en guise de bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit et rêve de douceur, murmura Thatch, bonne nuit Vista.

- A toi aussi.

Le lendemain matin, c'est les premiers rayons du soleil qui vinrent titiller les yeux d'Amandine, elle ne les ouvrit pas pour autant.

Un sentiment étrange de paix émanait de tout son être, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si apaisée avec elle-même.

Son corps lui renvoya des données, ses deux amants étaient réveillés, puisqu'elle sentit Vista, sauf s'il avait changé de côté du lit, lui entortiller ses cheveux.

Thatch encerclé sa taille et lui déposait de petit baiser sur sa tête, elle savait qu'elle était nue, mais étrangement cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Puis avec la chaleur de l'île c'était très agréable et de sentir la petite brise envahir la pièce, elle en déduit qu'ils avaient dû ouvrir les fenêtres.

Elle se sentait si aimée, si importante, c'est là qu'elle réalisa pour de bon, qu'au cours de la nuit, ses amants lui avaient témoigné du plus grand des respects.

Elle leur avait donné sa confiance, difficilement, mais elle leur avait fait plus confiance et ils avaient respecté ce précieux cadeau.

Elle en avait la certitude, jamais ils ne lui feraient du mal, que du bien, les ténèbres qui avaient envahit autrefois son cœur semblaient avoir perdu de leur force depuis quelques heures.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cette fois elle en était certaine, elle allait vivre !

- Notre petit ange, tu te réveilles ? Chuchota doucement Thatch.

Il la sentit gigoter un petit peu, il dégagea le visage de sa tendre de ses cheveux et lui fit des petits cœurs sur son épaule du bout des doigts.

Amandine haussa les épaules comme pour chasser les doigts de Thatch, ça la chatouillait, il le savait et son petit sourire était toujours là.

- Laisse-la donc, gronda gentiment Vista, laisse-la se réveiller.

- Mais je la réveille en douceur, sourit doucement Thatch.

Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou, cette dernière se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, qui ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Au contraire elle voulait juste goûter encore à ce moment de plénitude, et les gestes qu'ils lui donnaient ne la dérangeaient pas.

Vista sourit tendrement et lui caressa le creux de sa main, se qui la fit glousser et réagir :

- Et c'est moi qui dois la laisser tranquille, lança Thatch, allez petit ange ouvre tes jolis yeux, chuchota t'il au creux de son oreille.

Un long frisson la parcourut, elle entrouvrit ses paupières de quelques millimètres et vit d'abord Vista lui sourire :

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle avec un vrai et doux sourire.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour de la main de Vista qui l'avait titillé, pour le retenir, et plaça sa seconde main sur celles de Thatch qui lui maintenaient la taille.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie, te savoir heureuse est ce qui nous importe, continua Vista.

- Je… m'en suis rendue compte, merci beaucoup.

- Non merci pour ta confiance, car tu as dû prendre sur toi, rectifia Thatch.

- Je vous l'ai donné et vous m'avez prouvé… que je ne devais pas avoir peur de vous, j'en suis désolée d'avoir douté un peu de vous.

- On comprend, ne le soit pas, n'y pense plus, c'est du passé maintenant, tu dois vivre dans le présent, et on sera là pour t'aider à écrire l'avenir, rassura Vista.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire plus timide.

Vista prit entre ses doigts le visage de son aimée et l'embrassa, hésitante elle entoura son cou de ses bras.

Elle approfondit le baiser et son amant fut ravi de cette initiative, il la bascula en douceur pour la mettre sur le dos.

Thatch observa, chacun son tour se dit-il amusé, il vit qu'Amandine caressa pas très longtemps, mais tout de même un peu, le dos de son frère et ami.

Il bouillonnait de joie intérieurement, elle se lâchait enfin un peu, la peur ne l'avait pas aidé, mais il l'admirerait toujours, car ce n'était pas simple.

Thatch la vit recommencer, encore hésitante, mais moins et surtout plus longtemps, les 2 amants se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Amandine rougit un peu sous le regard de Vista et détourna légèrement le regard, ce qui fit rire ce dernier :

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'il avec un grand sourire attendrit et amusé.

- Je… sais pas.

- Je peux émettre une suggestion ? On peut aller déjeuner ? Ça serait un bon début, fit Thatch.

- Moi je veux bien, je commence à avoir un peu faim, avoua son amante.

- Bon alors il va falloir se lever, lança Vista en se relevant.

Thatch se leva, mais pas la jeune femme qui resserra son drap près d'elle :

- Tu veux un peu d'intimité ? Demanda le sabreur.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

- Pas de soucis.

Les 2 hommes prirent leurs affaires et se changèrent dans la salle de bain pendant que la jeune femme plongea quelques secondes son visage dans les coussins où avaient dormis ses amants.

Ça la rassurait et l'apaisait énormément, elle se leva un peu à contre cœur et commença à se vêtir d'une robe, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais sauf pour les grandes occasions.

Ensuite elle coiffa ses cheveux, elle les adorait, c'était le mélange des cheveux de son père et de sa mère, elle sourit et se coiffa à cette pensée.

- On peut revenir ou pas ? Demanda soudain Thatch à travers la porte au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Oui, répondit Amandine.

Ils apparurent lui souriant, elle répondit timidement à leurs sourires :

- Heu… j'aimerai me faire une tresse est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veux bien m'aider à la faire ? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

- Non aucunement, je vais t'aider, répondit Vista, assis-toi tu seras mieux.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en rougissant un peu, ce qui la rendait adorable et mignonne.

Vista rassembla la chevelure de sa dulcinée pour les coiffer avant de les séparer en 3 mèches et de commencer à tresser cette dernière.

La jeune femme apprécia la sensation des doigts de l'homme dans ses cheveux, elle en eut des petits frissons.

La tresse se finit au milieu de son dos, et elle en fut ravie :

- Merci, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- J'ai hâte de petit déjeuner, s'exclama Thatch.

- A t'entendre on croirait presque que c'est Ace, fit Vista déconcerté.

Cette remarque fit glousser Amandine, qui eut du mal à cacher son fou rire.

- Tu es vraiment un public facile, poisson clown, fit Thatch avec un gros sourire.

Cela redoubla le rire de la demoiselle :

- Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire, alors on va manger ou pas ?

- Oui !

Elle se saisit du bras de ses 2 amants et les tira, pour décrire la course poursuite en 2 mots : 3 gosses.

Amandine gagna la course et c'est un peu gênée de son comportement enfantin qu'elle salua son père :

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour ma fille, tu es sûre d'aller bien ? Demanda-t-il ¾ amusé et ¼ inquiet.

- Oui, je suis en pleine forme en fait.

- N'abuse pas trop de tartelette alors, ria son père.

- Mais ! S'exclama Amandine gênée.

- Qu'a voulu dire Père ? Demanda Vista une fois attablée, je t'ai pas vue récemment manger de tartelette.

- Je ne préfère pas, après vous utiliserez ce surnom que je n'aime pas !

- Un surnom ? Mais quel surnom ? Questionna Thatch qui ne comprenait pas bien.

- Tartelette….

- Heu… je vois mal t'appeler comme ça, je ne vois pas le lien, tu peux nous éclairer ? Supplia Thatch.

- Vous avez intérêts à ne pas rire.

- Promis, firent les 2 hommes.

- Bon, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de mon prénom, qui est peu commun dans notre monde, en fait, c'est un prénom, mais surtout celui d'une pâtisserie et mes parents en sont fans…. Enfin ma mère l'était et mon père toujours, Amandine est un nom féminin signifiant « Tartelette à base d'amande ». D'où ce surnom de « Tartelette »… étant petite je le prenais bien quand ma mère m'appelait comme cela de temps en temps, mais si vous m'appelez comme ça je vous jure que je vous fais la tête !

- Mais oui ! Quel honte de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt, s'exclama Thatch, c'est le dessert préféré de Père, mais j'avais jamais fais le lien.

- Tu te fous de nous, s'exclamèrent Amandine et Vista devant le cuisinier de l'équipage.

- Désolé, enfin par contre ce que je sais sur ton prénom est qu'il signifie « qui est aimée », se rattrapa Thatch.

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Héhé, c'est pas un prénom courant alors je me suis renseigné, j'aime connaître l'étymologie des prénoms qui retiennent mon attention, expliqua Thatch.

- Oh, fit seulement cette dernière en rougissant légèrement.

- Madame, interrompit Jazz qui courra vers elle, vous voulez bien m'apprendre à sauter ?

- Jazz, gronda son père en lui courant derrière, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, Jazz, je vais tout de même te donner ma réponse, et ce sera non, pas que je ne veux pas, c'est… plus compliqué que ça, expliqua doucement Amandine.

- Mais pourquoi ? Fit Jazz tout penaud.

- Je vais t'en donner la raison, dit-elle en se crispant du visage, tu sais qui je suis ?

- Oui, la fille de Barbe Blanche.

- Non Amandine Newgate, je préfère, j'ai souffert du fait que j'étais la fille de…, j'ai une identité, je suis une personne, alors nomme moi ainsi, tu comprends ? Reprit doucement la demoiselle.

- Oui, répondit le petit garçon.

- Le gouvernement mondial m'a fait beaucoup de mal comme tu le sais. Voici la raison de mon refus….

Elle respira calmement et se remémora ses douloureux souvenirs, mais bien moins atroces si on pouvait dire ça ainsi, que ses viols.

- J'ai été leur prisonnière pendant 15 ans, mais pendant les 10 premières années, ils avaient pour objectif de faire de moi une alliée de gré ou de force, alors… ils m'ont obligé à en plus les servir, à développer des compétences.

Tout le monde s'était tu depuis le début de son récit, ses amants réalisèrent et ce n'étaient pas les seuls à comprendre, d'où venaient certaines capacités.

Elle ne leur avait rien dit de tout cela :

- Ils savaient que j'avais débuté une formation dans l'escrime et que j'étais douée, peut-être même capable de surpasser Mihawk d'après eux, mais le gouvernement a jugé trop risqué que je continue l'escrime. Et ils ont eu raison, car j'aurais était plus apte à leur échapper à cette époque, aussi ils ont décidés de m'apprendre de nouvelles choses. J'ai été obligé par exemple à apprendre à nager et à sauter, quand je dis obligée ce n'est pas pour rien, on me montrait une fois ce que je devais faire et j'avais intérêt à retenir, car ils ne me repêcheraient qu'une fois et les autres fois je devais me débrouiller toute seule. J'ai faillit me noyer plus d'une fois, et j'ai cédé pour survivre, et pour me donner plus de chance de rencontrer mon père…. Je me répétais sans cesse qu'un jour, je ne savais pas quand, mais un jour la chance tournerait et ce jour est arrivé. La natation n'est évidemment pas le seul domaine où on m'a forcé à exceller, ils ont développé mes connaissances intellectuelles, mais tout en prenant soin de faire attention à ce que cela ne se retourne pas contre eux. Bref, j'ai jamais pris plaisir à apprendre à sauter, mais si l'autre jour j'ai fait des plongeons c'était pour avoir la sensation d'être vivante, j'en avais besoin. Et puis je me vois mal t'enseigner le plongeon, si j'étais une passionnée oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à ta requête, termina t'elle avec douceur.

Maintenant tout le monde comprirent un peu mieux certaines facilités ou capacité de leur jeune sœur.

Cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle de les utiliser pour se défendre d'ailleurs, si c'était le cas.

- Tu nous ne l'avais jamais dis, fit doucement Thatch.

- J'ai pas préféré rentrer dans les détails, enfin voila, maintenant vous savez tout de moi.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Vista.

- Non, car j'ai vécu trop de chose pendant 15 ans, peut-être qu'un jour je vous ferais une révélation suite à un événement que j'avais complètement oublié. Je ne peux pas dire que je vous ai tout dis au final, mais les grands axes oui.

- Allez Jazz on y va, elle t'a donné ses explications alors qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier, fit le père de l'enfant.

- Je sais, mais c'est triste, tenez madame, c'est un cadeau pour vous.

- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes gentille, répondit simplement l'enfant.

- Merci.

Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une fleur :

- Je l'ai fait en pâte à sel, expliqua Jazz en rougissant, j'ai essayé de faire mon mieux.

- Merci, c'est très gentil, j'en prendrais grand soin.

- Ça vous plaît ?

- Oui.

- Je suis content !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et il s'en alla en courant tout gêné tout d'un coup, pendant qu'Amandine ria doucement :

- Tu attires les enfants comme des aimants, remarqua Vista.

- D'ailleurs comment va Alicia ? Se rappela Thatch.

- Bien, on s'appelle 1 fois par semaine, c'est elle qui m'appelle pour être sûre de ne pas se faire surprendre, répondit Amandine.

- Et que devient-elle ?

- Elle continue toujours ses créations, elle dit avoir hâte de me revoir pour me montrer ses réalisations.

- Un jour on la reverra, ne t'en fait pas, rassura Vista.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir.

* * *

Alors ?

Une tite review ? =3

Je sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre car c'était le dernier, le 37 est tout juste en cours.


	37. Chapitre 37

Voila un nouveau chapitre =D !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Entre présent et passé.**

Amandine se mit à écrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit et éprouver quand elle s'était donnée, elle était contente de pouvoir l'écrire dans son journal des souvenirs heureux.

Une fois terminé, elle regarda l'autre journal intime, celui qui renfermait les pires horreurs, certains de ces tortionnaires avaient poussés le vice très loin.

La raison avait toujours était la même, à être la fille de l'homme le plus fort du monde, il fallait d'après eux en payer le prix.

Elle prit d'une main tremblante son journal et écrivit en détail un souvenir qui lui revenait, en même temps qu'elle écrivait, l'image de cette araignée que Ace avait lâché sur elle revient et un autre souvenir la frappa.

Elle cria de peur et gigota dans tous les sens croyant qu'elle en avait des dizaines sur elle et en elle, elle entra en vitesse dans la salle d'eau et vomit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Le regard pétrifié, elle eu un mal fou à se raisonner et à se dire qu'il n'y avait rien, elle entendit des bruits de pas et vit son père entrer.

Elle sanglota impuissante, elle se sentait si faible, son père l'aida et n'arriva pas à obtenir de réponse.

Il vit que sa fille n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des sursauts et des tics :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta une dernière fois Barbe Blanche.

- Journal…, murmura Amandine, dernière page.

Il ne comprit pas de suite, ne voyant pas de journal, puis il comprit en voyant le journal intime ouvert, il remit sur pied la chaise qui était tombée dans la précipitation de sa fille.

L'écriture était tremblante, mais le contenu le fit frémir, il grimaça de dégoût et sa colère ne faisait que s'intensifier.

Amandine le regarda en silence, le savoir là l'apaiser peu à peu, c'était l'homme le plus fort du monde, donc aucun danger ne pouvait la menacer.

Jamais il ne la laisserait.

Barbe Blanche lut les pages précédentes, il se demanda si tout ce qui était écrit avait était possible, c'était tellement inhumain.

Il regrettait presque d'avoir transmit son sang, surtout quand il lisait ça, il arrêta sa lecture.

Il comprit maintenant sa peur incontrôlable des petites bêtes comme les araignées au point de préférer se noyer :

- Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je… je n'ai pas tout écrit… si j'ai… écrit c'est pour… m'aider à aller mieux… et… je voulais… que tu le lises…. Vista… et Thatch… sont attentifs… et… est-ce… tu crois que je devrais… leur montrer ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Compte tenu de certaines situations oui, si tu te sens prête à te confier à eux et que ça te soulage fais-le.

- Je… je fais… de temps… en temps des angoisses où… je revois des scènes… le décor de l'endroit où je suis change… et j'ai peur qu'un jour… cela me joue des tours.

- Je dirais à mes fils d'être vigilent la nuit quand ils sont en vigie.

- Merci…. Papa….

- Je t'en prie, tu veux que j'aille chercher Thatch et Vista ?

- Je veux bien… je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai… peur… de revoir… des choses.

- Tu n'as pas à me demander ça, bien sur que tu peux, allez viens.

Elle suivit son père, un peu difficilement, elle avait des petites jambes comparer à lui, elle courut presque pour être à sa hauteur :

- Ah ! Cria de peur la jeune femme en se sentant soulever.

Barbe Blanche ria doucement avant de placer sa fille sur son épaule droite, c'était une situation assez pittoresque.

Elle déglutit devant ces 6 mètres qui la séparaient pour embrasser le sol, elle eut peur de tomber :

- J'veux descendre ! S'exclama-t-elle paniqué.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec mon propre enfant, sourit-il.

- Ah bon ? S'arrêta soudain la jeune femme écoutant son père et gardant ainsi son équilibre.

- Adrianna n'est plus là, mais je ne sais pas si elle t'a dit combien j'adorais jouer avec les enfants et les porter, ta mère n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de papa poule. Dommage que tu sois plus une enfant car j'aurais adoré te porter sur mes épaules pour que tu ais des éclats de rire.

- Maman me l'avait dit que tu étais papa poule, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point ! Tu viens de définitivement casser ta réputation à mes yeux, ria sa fille.

- Je me fiche bien de ma réputation, ce qui compte c'est mes enfants !

- Oui ! Accorda sa fille en souriant… heu papa….

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu….

Elle lui chuchota la fin dans son oreille, il ria avant de soulever sa fille et de la porter à bout de bras la faisant « voler » comme on le ferait à un tout petit enfant.

Cela importait peu que toutes personnes les voyant en perdent leurs mâchoires, du moment que sa fille rit, le reste il s'en foutait.

Pour la demoiselle qui était retombée en enfance, elle ria à gorge déployée, l'euphorie l'emporta.

Une fois qu'elle fut reposée au sol elle eut un peu de mal à rester stable, mais ce petit moment avait chassé le mauvais.

- Piiiiiiiiiiii !

- Ça c'est Estelle, s'exclama Amandine en se précipitant vers la source du cri.

Elle prit dans ses bras son enfants et lui fit un gros bisou et câlin :

- Bonjour ma puce.

- Dadadada !

- Tu m'as manqué ma chérie et toi aussi Azur.

Le petit oiseau virevolta dans tous les sens donnant un peu le tournis à sa jeune maîtresse, puis il vint se poser sur l'épaule de la demoiselle avant de s'infiltrer dans les vêtements d'Estelle qui ria :

- Voyons Azur, sort de là.

L'oiseau bleu sortit après avoir taquiné l'enfant avec des chatouilles.

- C'est vrai que tes plumes sont toutes douces, fit Amandine en grattouillant le ventre d'Azur.

La jeune femme oublia tout ce qui l'entourait quand elle joua avec Estelle et Azur, chantant sans prétention et faisant de multitude de grimaces qui firent rire sa fille.

Azur participa. Il fusa à droite et à gauche Estelle gazouilla de satisfaction et tenta de saisir à de nombreuse reprise le petit oiseau.

A un moment donné il se posa sur le bout du nez d'Estelle :

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, gloussa Amandine.

Soudain elle sentit un bras puis un deuxième passer derrière son dos, puis un baiser sur sa joue droite et gauche :

- Vous êtes mignons tous les trois, firent Thatch et Vista en même temps.

Leur compagne rougit vivement prise par surprise, avant de grimacer au chiffre 3, elle se racla la gorge, signe qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ces mots.

- Bon d'accord tu es laide comme un pou, craqua Thatch désespéré.

Amandine gloussa plutôt que d'être vexée, elle savait que c'était dur pour eux :

- Non, mais c'est vrai, c'est une marque d'affection, fit Thatch les yeux larmoyants.

- Tu en fais trop Thatch, soupira Vista, mais il n'a pas tord.

- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à les entendre autrement que perversement.

- On peut comprendre, mais on ne le dit pas perversement, on utilise un tout autre ton, coupa Vista.

Elle réalisa qu'il marquait un point, le ton n'était pas le même, mais pas du tout, les mots étaient identiques, mais le timbre utilisé étaient tout le contraire.

- Est-ce que si on te le dit, de cette manière, tu es belle, ça te gêne ? Demanda Vista en plantant ses yeux améthyste dans ceux bleu gris d'Amandine.

Cette dernière rougit et réfléchit à deux fois, le ton… le fait qu'il lui ait montré cette vérité ô combien évidente, lui avait permis de ne pas grincer à l'entente de ces mots.

- Je… non, avoua faiblement la jeune femme.

Elle sentit Vista fondre lentement vers ses lèvres, elle se laissa aller malgré ses rougissements.

Thatch vit une brochette de commandant et autres frères regarder avec (beaucoup) d'envie, ce n'étaient que des hommes après tout.

Thatch sortit ses sabres et fit comprendre qu'ils devaient dégager.

Vista et Amandine se séparèrent pour respirer, et se regardèrent, puis elle lui lança un de ses rares sourires, ceux qui montraient qu'elle était heureuse :

- Viiiiiii ! Réclama Estelle en tendant ses bras.

- Elle me fait craquer ta gamine….

- Comme toi, termina Amandine en sentant qu'il avait hésité à achever sa phrase.

Il hocha positivement la tête, elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire, ceux qui étaient un mélange entre la tristesse et une petite étincelle de joie.

- C'est… gentil… merci, répondit-elle.

Vista sourit, d'amusement, quel vilain mensonge se dit-il, ce coup-ci il voyait bien qu'elle avait été plus que gênée.

Mais ça l'amusait qu'elle mente pour ne pas les peiner et pour au contraire les rassurer, il se dit qu'elle mentait vraiment mal, mais ça la rendait mignonne dans ce genre de situation.

- Te force pas à me dire merci si tu n'arrives pas à accepter le fait que tu es craquante, je ne t'en voudrais pas, rassura t'il avec un grand sourire.

- Mais je ne me force pas, mentit-elle.

- Et encore un autre mensonge.

- Mais je ne mens pas !

- Tu t'obstines en plus.

- Mais non, tenta Amandine.

- Mais si, répliqua Vista.

- Faudra vraiment qu'on lui apprenne à mentir, grimaça Thatch.

- Mais… je…, commença t'elle en rougissant.

- Attention princesse, c'est pas beau de mentir tu le sais pourtant, répliqua Thatch sentant qu'elle allait essayer vainement de mentir une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme soupira vaincu… elle pouvait excellait partout, ça elle pouvait en être sur, avec de l'entraînement, mais mentir, jamais.

Elle se demanda si un jour elle arrivera à mentir, car pour berner l'ennemi c'est bien efficace par moment.

- Ne fais pas la tête, c'est adorable de ta part de tenter de mentir pour ne pas nous faire de la peine, continua Vista avec un sourire amusé.

- Humph…, bouda la jeune femme.

- Oh même quand tu boudes tu es mimi, lança Thatch avec un grand sourire.

- Ne boude plus, firent les deux hommes avant de l'embrasser en même temps ses joues.

Elle eut un frisson avant de rougir vivement :

- Mais ! S'exclama-t-elle toute gênée et toute rouge.

Azur donna des petits coups de bec sur la tête des deux hommes qui s'enfuirent et firent de grands gestes pour éloigner l'oiseau.

Amandine gloussa, il fallait toujours se méfier des plus petits que soi, elle prit Estelle dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur un banc regardant ses deux amants se faire pourchasser par Azur.

- Les pauvres, lança Marco en s'installant près de la fille de son capitaine.

- Bonjour Marco, répondit timidement cette dernière.

- Tu t'amuses bien ici j'espère.

- Oui, peut-être pas autant que vous, mais ne t'en fais pas je profite.

- Tant mieux.

- O ! S'exclama Estelle.

- Je crois qu'elle te veut, ria Amandine en donnant sa fille au commandant.

- Dis Marco !

- Vous êtes tous entêtés.

- O !

- Marco.

- O !

- Tu n'es pas le seul à essayer, mais il lui faut encore du temps hein ma puce.

- Dadadada !

- Elle est trop mignonne, répliqua Marco en faisant des chatouilles à Estelle.

- Marco….

- Oui ?

- Comment… ferais-tu pour entendre ce que tu n'as… pas envie d'entendre ?

- Entendre quoi par exemple ?

- Que… je suis… hé bien… heu…, rougit-elle.

- Que tu es mignonne peut-être ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, rouge de honte :

- Tu as envie de les entendre ?

- Non… enfin si… non ce que je voudrais… c'est arrivé à ne plus calquer mon passé sur ces mots….

- De toute façon pour que tu me demandes conseil c'est qu'au fond de toi tu as envie de les entendre. Il n'y a pas de recette miracle, déjà faut que tu veuilles de toi-même entendre tous ces mots, ne te forces pas pour faire plaisir à ces deux là.

Il désigna ses 2 frères toujours poursuivit par un certain oiseau bleu.

- Non… je le fais… pour moi, mais aussi un peu pour eux je te l'accorde.

- Pour une fois tu ne mens pas, sourit Marco.

- Je vais finir par croire que je suis la pire menteuse du monde.

- Possible, pour en revenir à ton problème, je n'ai qu'un conseil laisse-toi aller avec eux, ce qu'ils te diront n'est pas là pour t'écorcher. Tu sais quand Père nous appelle « Fils » ça nous fait plaisir, je t'apprends rien en te disant qu'on est détesté par pas mal de monde. Et bien c'est pareil quand on te dit que tu es « jolie, mignonne, belle, adorable », ça doit te faire plaisir et rien d'autre.

Amandine avait grincé un peu plus à chaque nouveau mot qu'il sortait :

- Dis-moi… est-ce que tu as le sentiment de mériter ces propos ? Demanda Marco.

- Je… ne comprends pas bien ta question.

- Comment tu te vois toi ?

- Probablement comme une pauvre fille qui butte sans arrêt.

- Je suis en désaccord à 99% de ce que tu dis. Je suis juste d'accord sur le fait qu'effectivement tu es une fille, le reste de la phrase est bien erronée. Si tu veux on va demander aux autres. Hé les gars….

- Non Marco ce n'est pas la peine, s'exclama soudain Amandine.

- … si vous deviez définir Amandine comment vous la définiriez ?

Quand Marco se retourna il ne vit qu'il manquait la principale intéressée, qui avait fuit :

- On n'est pas rendu, bon contre ordre les gars vous lui direz ça ce soir, elle ne pourra pas vous esquivez bien longtemps, lança Marco. Toi par contre tu auras bien du mal à me fuir.

Estelle gigota quand Marco la chatouilla, elle lui prit son index gauche et le mâchouilla pour se faire un peu les dents :

- Azur arrête, ordonna Marco.

Azur arrêta et chercha sa maîtresse :

- Elle est dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt l'oiseau fusa vers la fenêtre en question :

- Depuis le début, tu pouvais nous aider, souffla Thatch.

- Et tu n'as rien fais…, termina Vista dans le même état.

- J'avais une discussion sur le feu, allez-y progressivement quand vous lui direz des mots gentils, et je vous rends Estelle. Je pense que vous devriez aller la voir.

- Oui, on va aller la voir, rassura Vista en prenant Estelle dans ses bras.

- Viiiiiiiiii, gazouilla de plus belle Estelle.

- Dis Thatch ma chérie.

- Da !

- C'est pas pour aujourd'hui, se moqua Vista, allez allons voir ta maman.

Ils virent ses deux frères s'éloigner et se retourna vers ses frères :

- Dites-lui par contre pas seulement qu'elle est super canon, n'est-ce pas Curiel.

- Oh ça va, marmonna t'il.

- Dites-lui juste ce que vous pensez vraiment d'elle au-delà de son physique, précisa Marco, car elle veut entendre, mais en même temps non ce qui nous facile pas vraiment la tâche.

- Dans ce cas faut lui dire de façon détourner, répliqua Izou.

- Explique, renchérit Ace.

- D'après ce qu'on sait elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, donc faudrait qu'on lui sorte par exemple « Il parait que ta mère était magnifique » elle va probablement dire oui, et après rajouter innocemment quelque chose comme « Dire que tu lui ressemble ». C'est détourné évidemment, mais ça peut aider.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée du feu de dieu, s'exclama Ace.

Un grand sourire s'empara de son visage, ce qui laissa dire aux commandants que son idée était probablement excellente !

Pendant ce temps :

- Mon dieu, s'écroula Amandine essoufflée d'avoir courue aussi vite.

Elle respira un bon coup et tenta de réguler sa respiration, jusqu'à entendre des toc, toc, toc.

Elle regarda vers la source du bruit et vit Azur, elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre, puis il la cajola de plein de petit câlin :

- Oh non tu chatouilles, doucement, ria t'elle, tu es vraiment mignon, merci d'avoir donné une bonne leçon à ces 2 là, même si tu y es allé un peu fort. Enfin bon ils ne me voulaient pas de mal, juste me taquiner un peu.

Amandine s'installa à son bureau et écrivit un nouvelle page dans son journal rempli de malheur.

Mais elle écrivit une histoire toute particulière, la fois où on avait demandé à un dominateur de faire… ce qu'on lui faisait (la violer).

On l'avait laissait seule avec lui, elle n'avait cessé de le supplier et lui avait était prit d'un doute.

Il lui avait demandé si depuis le début de leur rencontre elle était consentante, si c'était bien un jeu comme il était prévu, mais elle avait tout nié.

Il l'avait immédiatement détachée, prêt à la faire sortir de là….

_- La domination doit être consentante, est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres « Maitre » avant moi ? _

_- Non, avait-elle soufflé._

_- Écoutes je suis sensé d'acquérir et te former à répondre au moindre des désirs qu'un homme pourrait te demander. Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais d'après les dire de ce Sengoku, mais si tu ne veux pas et que ces histoires de viols sont vrais je ne peux te laisser là, avait-il chuchoté. Tu vas jouer le jeu d'accord ? Une fois qu'on sera sortit d'ici et chez moi je te rendrais ta liberté._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, je vais te confier quelque chose, les jeux de domination ont des règles, dont le Safeword, c'est un mot ou geste qui mets immédiatement fin au jeu. Il faut savoir respecter la personne et tes pleurs étaient trop vrais pour être théâtraux, c'est ce qui m'a fait douter. Maintenant tu vas crier, comme si je te frappais, d'accord ?_

_Elle avait hoché la tête et avait joué le jeu, au moment même où tout cessa (la fin du pseudo-viol), il se rhabilla pendant que Sengoku rentra avec des soldats._

_- Elle pourrait mieux faire, mais je vais vous aider à la dompter, selon vos désirs, je pense que 3 longs mois à mes côtés suffiront pour la soumettre._

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire._

_- Je suis spécialiste et je peux vous assurer que si._

_- Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair, cette pièce est sur écoute._

_Son visage s'était liquéfié, non seulement elle l'ignorait, mais cela voulait dire que :_

_- Soldat exécutez-le !_

_Il avait eu le temps d'esquiver les premières balles :_

_- Non je vous en supplie épargnez…_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut une balle en pleine tête :_

_- Quant à toi, ma chère, tu vas le payer._

Aujourd'hui à cette heure très exactement, cela faisait 3 ans que cet homme était mort pour tenter de l'arracher des griffes de ces montres.

Cet homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Après elle ne sut si elle devait prendre la déclaration de Sengoku comme étant une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il lui avait déclaré que jamais plus il ne ferait appel à ce type d'homme que les soumis ou soumises appelaient « Maitre ».

Pour elle ça avait plus sonné comme une mauvaise nouvelle, car cela signifiait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'homme comme celui qui avait perdu sa vie pour la sienne.

Elle regrettait le fait qu'il lui ait parlé et rassuré, s'il avait fait ça une fois loin de la Marine jamais il ne serait mort.

Mais sur le moment il l'avait apaisé, redonné espoir, redonné la force de se battre malgré tout.

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller sur la plage afin de lui rendre hommage comme elle le faisait depuis 3 ans.

Elle fixa l'horizon avant de se mettre à chanter comme signe d'hommage :

_Si je ferme les yeux, je te sens auprès de moi_

_J'ai besoin de parler un peu avec toi, tu dis maintenant je suis ici_

_Arrête de penser, tu t'assoies et puis tu joues rien que pour moi_

_Dis-moi qu'un jour j'arriverai à le faire, mais ce n'est pas facile_

_De toujours se relever_

_Et aller plus loin, sans se retourner et devant moi, je vois mes rêves _

_Et parfois ils me semblent si loin, mais j'ai des grandes ailes et je volerai_

_A l'horizon, je vois déjà mon lendemain_

_Tu es la moitié de moi, parfois je te ressemble un peu _

_Et ta musique c'est la mienne, je joue pour toi_

_A jamais tu seras gravée dans mon cœur, tu es la douce mélodie_

_Qui m'accompagnera, j'irai ..._

_Toujours plus loin, sans me retourner et devant moi _

_Je vois mes rêves et parfois ils me semblent si loin_

_Mais j'ai des grandes ailes, tu me verras voler haut_

_Car aujourd'hui c'est notre demain_

- Encore merci…. « Maitre ».

C'était pour elle la seule façon de le nommer, elle aurait préféré mettre un nom, mais c'était mieux de dire « inconnu ».

Suite à cet incident ceux qui l'avaient violé n'avait pas un semblant de moral, Sengoku avait fait le « tri » avant, là où elle n'avait pas compris c'était Aokiji….

Il avait dû se tromper sur son compte et tant mieux, d'ailleurs même Kizaru elle ne l'avait jamais vue jusqu'au jour de son exécution, tout comme certains hauts gradés.

Sengoku avait dû juger que c'était trop risqué, qu'il allait peut-être au contraire la libérer….

Après, le seul souci, c'est qu'elle ignorait l'identité exacte de ses tortionnaires, elle savait qu'une partie avait été des hauts gradés.

De quoi être un peu plus détruit, savoir que les coupables étaient si près, mais si loin, jamais elle n'oserait désigner une personne sans être sûre.

Elle fixa le ciel, qui lui rappelait les yeux de ce « Maitre », son regard l'avait troublé, quand au départ il avait commencé des mouvements en elle, elle avait eu bien moins mal certes.

Mais surtout son regard n'avait rien de méchant ou mauvais, il avait joué son rôle, mais surtout quand elle y repensa, il avait un regard veillant, comme s'il était prêt à s'arrêter immédiatement si elle lui demandait.

Il y avait du respect dans ce regard là, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait énormément insisté, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il s'arrête.

Et il s'était arrêté et excusé pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait de la peine pour lui, il avait dû avoir un dégoût de lui-même quand elle lui avait dit toute la vérité.

Aujourd'hui elle souhaitait comme jamais pouvoir ramener à la vie cet homme, aux drôles de pratiques, mais qui lui au moins sait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

Tout comme sa mère et ses amis d'enfance, mais ça lui était impossible, et pourtant elle voudrait tellement que cela soit possible, de les ramener….

- On aura eu du mal à te retrouver, lança Vista en s'approchant.

- Désolé… je rendais hommage à quelqu'un….

- A qui ? Demanda Thatch.

- Justement… j'aimerai le savoir, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Thatch.

- Non, vous saurez quand vous lierez, dit-elle énigmatique, vous venez ? On rentre.

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent, tentative de fuite ? Pas vraiment, ça semblait ne pas être le bon moment.

Il eut comme un coup de vent, Amandine se sentit traversée par quelque chose d'invisible :

- Mon nom est Méridian, souffla une voix avant de s'évanouir.

Puis l'étrange sensation cessa, elle regarda derrière elle choquée, cette voix c'était cet homme, ce « Maitre ».

Elle frissonna, c'était un fantôme qui l'avait traversé, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Elle eut des soubresauts à cause de l'étrange sensation, mais sourit :

- Merci Méridian.

Une brise plus chaleureuse l'envahie, elle regretta son fruit du démon, elle aurait probablement put le ramener à la vie.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Vista en s'approchant d'elle.

- Quelqu'un, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Elle partit en courant, avec un fin sourire, laissant en plan ces 2 amants.

* * *

^^ X'D y'avait pas que des connards !


	38. Chapitre 38

Rousette : Pour répondre à tes questions. Non elle n'est pas aussi belle qu'Hancock. Sans compter qu'elle est très effacée et qu'elle vit très mal sa beauté (elle veut même se mutiler à un moment). J'ai fait presque un chapitre uniquement sur ce problème et de temps en temps je le rappelle, mais après je ne vais pas le répéter à chaque fois faut pas non plus déconner.

XD Désolé pour les morts restent morts, mais j'affectionne trop Thatch, je crois que mes lecteurs vont l'avoir compris avec l'autre fic qui sera plus adapté que cette fic là (celle là fait pas Mary-Sue, certifié par plein de lecteur qui ont été surpris).

D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à savoir, j'ai une partie des lecteurs qui me disent « non elle l'est pas » car j'ai demandé quand même, sauf si on me ment XD d'autres oui. Je pense que ça dépend de la perception de chacun.

Ce qu'il faut bien comprendre et c'est elle qui le dis, elle aurait voulu être moins bonne, être moins parfaite, être moins belle etc, si cela avait pu lui apporter moins de malheur.

Elle le vit très mal, ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est à vrai dire un fardeau, faut bien le voir, comparer à la vraie Mary-sue, elle ne se met absolument pas en avant (du moins pas volontairement), elle essaye tant bien que mal de s'effacer, de s'intégrer et d'oublier, de vivre normalement quoi.

Ensuite oui, elle a des défauts, je suis d'ailleurs surprise que tu ne les ais pas vue ils étaient flagrants, 1 elle n'a pas confiance en elle, 2 elle est timide, 3 elle est mauvaise menteuse, ce qui par moment ^^ est très amusant d'en jouer, 4 panique vite et perd facilement tout raisonnement, 5 elle a peur du regard des autres et du monde extérieur (dont les confessions, sont difficiles à dire). Ce sont les principaux, me dit pas que c'est des qualités ^^ je te croirais pas.

Ensuite, si elle est très humaine au contraire, elle est limite mère poule, elle se noue d'amitié avec des enfants comme Alexia, elle remet en cause la notion de justice absolue, elle nuance leur façon de penser.

Peut-être que son côté intouchable vient de sa fragilité, déesse, non, elle n'aime pas être valorisée, d'ailleurs elle n'arrive pas à entendre des mots valorisants.

Ca accentue aussi le fait qu'elle s'accepte mal tel qu'elle est.

Une déesse peut-être du point de vue de Thatch que j'imagine bien avoir une attitude similaire à Sanji vis-à-vis des femmes, donc c'est-à-dire un point de vue idéalisé.

J'aurai pu créer des tensions pour le couple à trois, mais quand j'ai imaginé la scène j'en avais pas envie, je voulais adoucir le teint assez sombre de l'histoire.

Je le vois bien j'y suis peut-être allé un peu (trop) fort.

Pour l'orthographe… écoute, je relis mes chapitres, je les fais relire. En moyenne un chapitre vaut 10 pages quand même c'est pas non plus les 2 pages… moi et ma bêta on essaye de faire toujours mieux.

Ensuite je ne considère pas mon français comme étant le plus horrible de tout ce qu'on lit ).

Il y en a où c'est limite SMS.

Après tu ne m'as pas vexé, juste surprise par moment.

Peut-être que ma fic est un peu trop complexe et que ça porte préjudice avec l'aspect Mary-Sue, malgré le fait que mon personnage à un certain dégoût d'un bon paquet de ses atouts… Dans quel chapitre elle n'a pas était gêné de se dévoiler ?

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Retour en enfance**

Amandine rentra quand elle fut interceptée par Ace :

- Ca te dirait de jouer ce soir avec nous ?

- Si c'est action ou vérité non merci.

- Non c'est un tout autre jeu, rassura Ace, promis il n'y a pas de gage dans celui là.

- Pourquoi pas je vais y réfléchir.

- Génial ! Elle a dit qu'elle accepté les gars !

- J'ai jamais dis que….

Elle abandonna quand Ace et ses compagnons discutèrent déjà entre eux :

- Bah, si j'ai rien d'autre à faire, je viendrais, sinon tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas mentir.

Elle marcha :

- Estelle ! Réalisa Amandine.

- Elle est avec Iris, rassura Ace qui l'avait entendu crier.

- D'accord je vais la chercher.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle aurait peut-être dû demander où était Iris.

Heureusement elle la croisa et la rassura, mais Estelle réclamait les bras de sa mère à la grande joie de cette dernière :

- Alors comment va ma chérie ? Désolé d'être partit rapidement.

- Dabada ! Gazouilla Estelle avant de faire un sourire de gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Ta fille est trop mignonne !

- Je vois ça, tu ne la quittes plus.

- A mon grand bonheur, ria Iris, dit Iris.

- I !

- Iris.

- I !

- Regardes-moi tout ce monde qui veut que tu parles.

Sa mère lui fit un gros bisou sur la petite joue toute douce, ensuite elle la mit debout en la tenant :

- Alors où tu veux aller ma chérie ?

Estelle trépignait d'impatience, heureusement qu'elle était maintenue par sa maman, elle fit des premiers pas grossiers, mais il était évident qu'elle voulait courir.

Si elle en avait eu la possibilité elle l'aurait fait, Estelle avança bien gentiment Iris à leurs côtés.

Puis le regard d'Estelle pétilla quand elle vit une grosse peluche dans une vitrine, elle s'en approcha et bava sur la vitre avant de pleurer, quand elle vit ce mur invisible qui la séparait de l'objet tant convoité.

- Oh le gros chagrin, tu veux la peluche ? Ne pleure pas ma puce.

Amandine la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de rentrer dans le magasin.

- Bonjour, je crois que ma puce à flashé sur la peluche de votre vitrine, quel est son prix ?

- Nous allons vite voir, fit la commerçante, elle est toute mignonne votre fille.

Estelle se cacha devant ce visage inconnu :

- Elle est un peu intimidée.

- C'est normal, alors il vaut 500 berrys.

- 500… zut je n'ai pas assez sur moi, réalisa Amandine.

- Moi je peux te les avancer, fit Iris.

- Merci, je te rembourserai tout à l'heure.

- Pas de quoi.

- Alors on vous le prend, annonça la jeune maman.

- D'accord.

La vendeuse le prit et le mit dans un sac, il s'agissait d'un lapin blanc avec de grandes oreilles qui tombaient.

Il était tout doux, Amandine imaginait déjà sa fille se blottir contre sa nouvelle peluche toute douce.

Une fois sortie du magasin Estelle eut droit de le tenir dans ses bras aussitôt une oreille se trouva être appétissante aux yeux d'Estelle qui la mâchouilla.

Les 2 femmes remontèrent dans les étages, une fois arrivé à la chambre de la jeune héritière, Estelle fut déposée dans son petit parc rempli de jouet avec sa toute nouvelle peluche.

Elle s'amusa à ramper, et à taper du sol avec des objets.

- Tiens, merci pour l'avance, remercia Amandine en tentant l'argent à Iris.

- Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose, ta gamine respire la joie de vivre, c'est fou.

- D'après ce que ma mère m'avait dit j'étais pareille, très souriante, on passait notre temps d'ailleurs à jouer ensemble. Elle me racontait comment était mon père, ce qu'il aimait, détestait, ses mimiques, tout. Elle m'a beaucoup apprit et je l'adorais, alors comme j'étais heureuse je souriais.

- En tout cas tu as de beau sourire quand tu en fais, il y a dedans cette part enfantine.

- Merci….

Elle regarda sa fille câliner sa nouvelle peluche et s'en servir de coussin avant de s'endormir en serrant fort son nouveau lapin :

- Elle est adorable.

Amandine lui mit une petite couverture très légère pour ne pas non plus qu'elle attrape froid :

- Je te laisse, murmura Iris.

- D'accord, à bientôt.

Iris partit laissant la mère et l'enfant, elle observa sa petite dormir et sourit tendrement.

Pour s'occuper elle prit un livre et le lut pendant 2 bonnes heures avant qu'Estelle se réveille en pleurant :

- Tu as faim, on va manger alors, allez viens dans mes bras ma puce.

Amandine fit un gros bisou sur la joue d'Estelle et descendit les étages rapidement pour déjeuner et donner à manger à sa fille.

Qui d'ailleurs dévora tout avec appétit battant Ace largement :

- Oh tu en as partout, sourit tendrement sa maman en l'essuyant.

- Viiiia ! S'écria-t-elle en voyant Vista.

- Pas juste, bouda Thatch.

- Ah ah ah, je vois qu'elle fait des progrès, sourit Vista.

Thatch marmonna :

- Tant fait pas Thatch ça viendra, rassura son amante.

- Oui je sais.

- Sinon tu vas faire quelque chose cet après-midi ? Demanda Thatch.

- Je ne sais pas trop encore, je crois que je vais me balader et peindre ça me manque un peu.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des endroits magnifiques ici, répliqua Vista.

- Oui.

- Cela veut dire qu'on va pouvoir garder Estelle ? Demandèrent en même temps les infirmières fortement intéressées.

- Heu… possible.

- Je peux mettre une option sur ma petite fille ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Oh non ! Se plaignirent les infirmières.

La mère ria doucement devant ce battle, c'était très amusant.

- Je choisis mon père, trancha Amandine.

Les infirmières déprimèrent, Estelle elle se trémoussa :

- Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Estelle à tout à l'heure ma puce.

L'enfant tourna la tête et sourit au sourire de sa mère, cette dernière rassembla son matériel et se dirigea dans la forêt voisine.

Elle marcha un peu avant de trouver l'endroit qui la fit rêver :

- C'est parfait ! Il y a beaucoup de fleurs, ça me donne envie de les respirer.

Elle posa ses affaire et respira les parfums des fleurs, alors qu'elle retourna vers son matériel, elle s'effondra inconsciente.

De la fumée s'échappa de son corps avant que ça s'arrête :

- Hum… maman ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Hé petite tu n'aurais pas vue une jeune femme ? Demanda Thatch suivit de Vista.

- Hé regarde, murmura Vista en montrant les vêtements de la « petite ».

- Non pas vu, répondit l'enfant en plantant bien son regard dans les leurs.

- Oh bordel, murmura Thatch.

- Dis-moi petite, tu t'appellerais pas Amandine ? Demanda à tous hasard Vista.

- Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Heu… est-ce que ton nom de famille est Newgate ?

L'enfant ne leur répondit pas, ils furent surprit devant le visage impassible qui se dressaient devant eux.

- Non.

- Dommage, car on connaît ton père, même que le Moby Dick est au port pas très loin.

- Mon papa est mort, il ne peut pas être là, répliqua l'enfant.

Thatch et Vista se dirent qu'étant gosse elle savait mentir, mais plus en grandissant, étrange….

- Bon ça te dirait qu'on aille t'acheter des vêtements à ta taille ? Demanda Thatch.

- Maman m'a toujours dit de ne jamais faire confiance à des inconnus, répliqua l'enfant.

L'enfant couru, surprenant les 2 hommes par sa rapidité, le haut lui faisait d'office de robe, elle courut pour s'échapper :

- Amandine revient, crièrent les 2 hommes.

Seulement la petite Amandine courrait bien vite, finissant par semer ses poursuivants.

Elle finit par s'arrêter et regarda autour d'elle quand elle vit au loin un pavillon bien familier.

Elle se frotta les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit :

- Papa !

L'enfant courra vers le Moby Dick, mais quand elle monta dessus il était désert.

- Zut alors, hum… il est peut-être descendu du bateau.

Mini Amandine descendit rapidement et couru vers l'hôtel et plus précisément à la réception.

- Dites monsieur, vous savez si monsieur Newgate est là ? Demanda Amandine.

- Barbe Blanche tu veux dire ?

- Voui, répondit l'enfant toute excitée.

- Il vient tout juste de monter dans sa chambre.

- Je peux aller le voir ? Demanda ensuite la gamine.

- Heu…, commença l'homme.

Un autre lui chuchota dans l'oreille, puis le réceptionniste hocha la tête à son collègue avant de se décider à lui donner l'autorisation.

Elle déguerpit aussi vite que l'éclair, et retrouva bien vite son père (on ne peut pas le manquer).

- Papaaaaaaaaaa ! S'écria une voix enfantine en se jetant sur ce dernier.

Il vit à ses pieds qu'une enfant faisait par défaut, un câlin à sa jambe droite.

Mais ce qui le frappa fut les propos de l'enfant et sa ressemblance avec sa fille :

- Bonjour comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda prudemment Barbe Blanche prit d'un étrange pressentiment.

- Je m'appelle Amandine, je suis ta fille avec ma maman Lesokovich D Adrianna.

- Ainsi j'ai donc une fille… et… quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai 5 ans, sourit sa fille.

Visiblement elle semblait avoir perdu la mémoire, seuls ses souvenirs depuis sa date de naissance jusqu'à ses 5 ans environ semblaient être intacts :

- Par contre tu es plus vieux que sur les photos, déclara ouvertement Amandine. Dis pourquoi tu as capturé la lune ?

- La lune ?

- Bha oui, tu as un croissant de lune là ? Désigna innocemment l'enfant en pointant la moustache.

Barbe Blanche ria face à cette innocence :

- Ma fille, tu n'as pas 5 ans, tu as rajeuni pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Hein ?

- Tu as actuellement 20 ans….

- Père, Amandine est…, commencèrent les Thatch et Vista.

- Je suis au courant.

- J'ai des grands-frères ? Fit l'enfant bouche bée.

Puis elle cria de bonheur et se jeta tel un boulet de canon dans les bras de ses amants :

- Doucement, grogna Thatch.

- Je suis trop contente j'ai des frères, fit Amandine avec un gros sourire de gâteau d'anniversaire.

Aucun n'osa rectifier ce léger (enfin pas tant que ça) quiproquo à cause de l'enthousiasme de la petite fille.

- Dis donc tu es grande pour ton âge, fit Thatch.

- Voui, c'est à cause de mon papa ça, répondit l'héritière avec un énorme sourire.

- En parlant de taille, il faudrait qu'on t'achète des vêtements qui t'iront, continua Barbe Blanche.

- C'est pas faux, finit par dire sa fille en regardant ses vêtements.

- On y va maintenant ? Demanda son père.

- Oh ouiiiiiiiiiii ! S'écria cette dernière trop contente de passer un moment avec son père qu'elle avait tant désiré voir un jour.

- Mes fils, allez chercher des informations, ordonna évasivement l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Ils comprirent et partirent, Barbe Blanche se demanda bien pourquoi sa fille de 20 ans se retrouvait à en avoir 5, il fallait absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Ensuite avec sa fille ils sortirent à leur tour, Barbe Blanche aurait voulu la porter étant gosse et profiter de ce genre de moment, mais pas à ce prix là !

Afin quand sa fille surexcitée demanda à ce que justement il porte il ne refusa pas.

- Dis donc c'est haut.

- Tu n'as pas le vertige au moins ?

- Non, ria l'enfant.

Cette dernière bascula et se retrouva tête à l'envers :

- Fait attention tu vas te faire mal, prévint son père.

- Oui, mais c'est drôle de tout voir à l'envers.

Elle se redressa et resta en place sur les épaules de son père et se trémoussa.

Barbe Blanche en sourit, c'était une vraie puce quand elle était gosse, à moins que ce soit lui qui la rend intenable.

En tout cas ça n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'elle était avant de rajeunir et ça le fit sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans cet état.

Enfin, pour le moment ça ne lui déplaisait qu'à moitié, mais il eut un peu du mal à la suivre, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre.

Ils leur fallurent 2 bonnes heures pour faire les magasins, car elle passait son temps à lui poser un tas de question ce qui représentait 1h30.

Le résultat est qu'elle portait une ravissante petite robe rose avec plein de froufrou, ça lui rappelait son ile natale où c'est très courant de porter ce genre de robe.

Le soir au diner :

- Père on en sait plus, c'est le pollen d'une fleur, expliqua Thatch.

- Il y a un antidote ?

- Oui, rassura Vista, il prend 1 journée à être fabriqué, donc on en a demandé.

- Dis-moi Amandine tu manges bien d'habitude les enfants sont plus difficiles à nourrir, releva Thatch.

- Voui, ma maman m'a apprit qu'il fallait tout manger pour bien grandir, dit-elle avant de boire de l'eau, et bien boire aussi.

- J'espère que tu es sage quand tu es avec ta mère.

- Oui papa ! Maman est contente car je suis très sage.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Mais papa ce n'est pas un mensonge, en plus maman à dit que c'est pas bien de mentir.

Tout le monde ria doucement à cause de son don pour être une pieutre menteuse :

- Pourquoi vous riez ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Amandine.

- Non, rassura son père, tu es juste attendrissante et adorable comme tout.

- Merci papa, lança sa fille en étant gênée.

C'était le premier compliment que lui faisait son père, ce n'était pas rien !

- Papa.

- Oui ma fille ?

- Quand reviendras-tu sur Sri Lanka ?

Son père manqua de s'étouffer, comme lui dire que son île avait été rayée de la carte ? Et comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas 5 ans, mais 4 fois plus ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie.

- J'espère bientôt car tu nous manques.

Plus tard :

- Dis papa, tu me lis une histoire ? Demanda Amandine.

Son père ne refusa pas le moins du monde, il allait s'occuper d'elle comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Il en avait presque un pincement au cœur de lui rendre bientôt son âge chose que remarqua sa fille déjà perspicace :

- Pourquoi tu sembles triste ? C'est à cause de moi ?

- Non.

- Tu mens, c'est pas bien de mentir, bouda sa fille en croisant les bras, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu es triste.

- Si je te donne l'explication, tu risque de ne pas me croire.

- J'ai vraiment 20 ans ?

Barbe Blanche soupira, et face à la bouille de son adorable fille il céda :

- Oui, demain on aura l'antidote pour te ramener à ton âge d'origine.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es plus vieux que sur les photos que m'a montrées maman.

- Je ne te permets pas jeune fille.

- Au secours ! Pas les chatouilles, ahhhh ! Ria la petite fille.

- Tu taquines souvent comme ça ton entourage ? Demanda t'il en la tenant par les pieds.

- Uniquement avec mon papa que j'aime de tout mon cœur, maintenant je suis une chauve-souris.

- Tu as une imagination débordante, constata son père en la reposant.

- Maman me le dit tout le temps, sourit Amandine, dit papa, si ça te rend triste je peux prendre l'antidote plus tard, on peut attendre un peu. Car si je grandis on pourra plus faire des choses car je serais trop grande, bouda t'elle, et moi je veux profiter un peu de mon papa.

Barbe Blanche se maudit un peu de céder aussi facilement devant des enfants aussi adorables, ils sont redoutables ces gosses ce dit-il.

- Marché conclu, mais tu devras le prendre dans environ 1 semaine, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais je veux mon papa rien que pour moi alors, car 1 semaine c'est trop court !

Son père ria, il se dit que c'était un petit phénomène étant gamine, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était surexcitée de le voir.

Il sentit bien qu'elle n'avait pas mentit, son vœu le plus cher était de rencontrer lui son père, car elle l'aimait même si elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

Et voir ses yeux pétillaient, rempli d'étoile confirma ses dires et le toucha plus qu'il ne le montra.

- Papa, on fait quoi demain ?

- Tu es pressée dit donc.

- Mais ! J'ai qu'une envie être avec mon papa et m'amuser avec lui.

- Brave gamine, nous verrons demain d'accord ?

- D'accord !

- Mais avant il faut que tu dormes, dit-il en la bordant.

- Ca va être dur, bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

* * *

Attendrissant non ?

XD Ca change hein lol !


	39. Chapitre 39

J'ai fini cette fic, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et la semaine prochaine je mets le chapitre 40 très court et l'épilogue.

J'ai fais trop ça sombre et… mauvaise idée, j'ai bloqué, pas de suite, mais, j'arrive plus.

Mais j'ai quand même fais ça proprement pour la fin ^0^.

A dans une semaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Un père aimé et une fille aimé.**

- Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, répéta à tue tête une demoiselle en sautant sur le lit de son père.

Barbe Blanche ouvrit ses yeux et vit une petite fille s'amusant à prendre son lit pour un tremplin en plus de l'appeler.

- Bonjour papa, fusa l'enfant en le voyant ouvrir ses yeux.

Barbe Blanche eut juste le temps de réceptionner sa fille miniature :

- Doucement Amandine.

- Impossible, c'est trop long d'attendre 5 ans ! J'ai cru que la nuit n'allait jamais finir.

Barbe Blanche ria devant sa fille, elle débordait d'énergie :

- Allons manger avant.

- Ouiiiiiiii ! Dis papa tu peux me porter sur tes épaules ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui.

- Évidemment, ria son père, viens ici crevette.

- Hé je ne suis pas une crevette, un jour je serais plus grande que toi, déclara mini Amandine quand son père la mit au niveau du visage.

- Tu as de l'espoir, mais pour moi tu resteras une crevette !

- Non pas vrai !

- Si !

- Mais euhhhhhh ! Bouda gentiment la petite fille, c'est haut, dis tu n'as pas le vertige ?

Son père ria de plus belle, elle était vraiment attendrissante :

- Je me demande si Estelle sera un jour comme toi.

- C'est qui Estelle ? Demanda Amandine, j'ai une petite sœur en plus ? J'veux la voir, elle à quel âge ? Elle est où ? On se ressemble ?

- Doucement une question à la fois, Estelle est ta fille….

- Hein ? J'ai une fille ? Mais j'ai 5 ans c'est pas possible, j'ai lu un livre et il faut un rapport sexuel entre une femme et un homme pour….

- Tu as lu ce genre de bouquin ? S'exclama surprit son père.

- Bah oui, j'aime bien lire.

- Un peu trop je dirais… enfin passons, tu n'as pas oublié que tu as 20 ans et que tu as rajeunis.

- Non je n'ai pas oubliée ! Dommage… j'aurais bien aimé avoir une petite sœur, soupira Amandine déçue. Dis avec maman tu me feras une petite sœur ? Ou un petit frère.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que sa mère n'était plus, se souviendrait-elle quand elle retrouverait son âge actuel de ce qu'elle venait de demander ?

Il lui donna la seule réponse valable :

- J'ai 72 ans ma chérie et je suis un peu vieux pour ça.

- 72 ans ! Mais tu ne les fais pas ! Je me souviens du doyen du village il a le même âge, mais il est tout fripé, on dirait un pruneau tout sec ça fait peur.

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire devant le franc parlé de sa fille, mais s'arrêta vite :

- Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire.

- Oui, c'est vrai pardon, s'excusa Amandine.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel où ils commandèrent de quoi petit déjeuner :

- Bonjour Père, bonjour Amandine, fis gêné Thatch.

- Grand frère, bondit cette dernière à son cou.

- Tu débordes d'énergie ma parole, dit-il étouffer sous l'étreinte de l'enfant.

- Hé la crevette, ne le serre pas trop fort, fit Marco en dégageant Thatch.

- La vache, elle a plus de poigne que maintenant, fit horrifié Thatch en reprenant sa respiration.

- Monsieur qui a une coupe d'ananas vous voulez bien me reposer s'il vous plaît ?

Tout le monde ria et Marco fut passablement vexé :

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Mon fils n'a pas apprécié que tu l'appelles ananas, expliqua Barbe Blanche amusé.

- Mais je sais pas comment il s'appelle ! Heu… mais… un autre grand frère ! S'exclama Amandine en bondissant au cou de Marco, pardon grand frère… heu comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Marco, réussit-il à répondre avant d'être secourut par un Thatch compatissant, la vache, Père vous lui avez transmit votre force incontestablement.

La petite Amandine fut reposée par terre et elle se rassit sur sa chaise :

- Dis Papa j'ai encore d'autres grands frères ? Est-ce que j'ai des grandes sœurs ?

- Mange au lieu de poser autant de question, rétorqua Barbe Blanche.

- Oui papa ! Obéit sa fille en buvant son chocolat.

Elle balança ses jambes impatiente, elle dévora plusieurs tartines, elle n'était pas bien grande mais vorace oui.

L'homme le plus fort du monde eut presque des craintes d'avoir une puce surexcitée, déjà qu'elle l'était, mais en plus si elle mangeait et avait de l'énergie en plus….

Ça allait faire des étincelles.

- Dis papa pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

- Parce que tu es mignonne comme tout.

Quand Barbe Blanche eut terminé et que sa fille le suivit, voir un petit bout et un géant… c'était juste… :

- Elle était craquante étant gosse, firent la plupart des hommes en fondant.

- Hé oh ! C'est notre compagne, s'exclamèrent Thatch et Vista d'une même voix.

En attendant :

- Alors ma fille que veux-tu faire ? Sachant qu'il y a plusieurs possibilités, la piscine, le parc d'attrac…

- Le parc d'attraction, coupa de suite sa fille.

- Tu es motivée.

- On y va ? S'impatienta sa descendante.

- Oui !

- YOUPIIIIIII !

Son père la prit sur ses épaules et il marcha rapidement, pour aller à sa destination.

Arrivé, les yeux de sa fille pétillaient comme jamais :

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

- Hum…, réfléchit sérieusement (et en se tenant tranquille) l'héritière, je sais la pêche aux petits canards !

Devant l'activité il avait presque oublié qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans, il la posa à terre, aussitôt une petite fusée fonça vers le stand.

S'arrêtant pile devant, le forain lui donna une canne à pêche et son père s'empressa de payer pour qu'elle puisse jouer.

Elle se concentra et pêcha tous les petits canards roses bonbon :

- Brave petite, alors que veux-tu comme cadeau ? Demanda le vieux forain.

- La peluche rose en forme de papillon !

- Tiens, lui tendis le vieil homme.

- Merci monsieur, au revoir monsieur.

- Elle est bien éduquée, ria doucement l'homme en s'adressant à Barbe Blanche.

- Ah ça oui, bien que veux-tu faire d'autre ?

- Je sais pas, je vois rien, dis papa tu veux bien me reporte s'il te plaît ?

- Oui ma chérie, alors tu vois mieux ?

- Oh oui ! Merci papa ! Heu… alors… dis papa c'est quoi le rond qui tourne là-bas, fit mini Amandine en pointant ce qui l'intriguait.

- Ça c'est une loterie.

- Ah ! S'exclama sa fille en comprenant, oh je sais ce que je veux faire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je veux sauter sur les tremplins là-bas.

- On y va alors !

- Chouette !

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent l'enfant fut équipée comme il le fallait et elle sauta partout comme une petite folle.

Après ça, elle ne semblait pas fatiguer, au contraire, elle semblait avoir encore plus d'énergie à revendre qu'avant.

Son père se dit qu'il allait avoir du mal à tenir le coup :

- Tu veux une glace ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Oui !

- Quel parfum ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir les parfums et pointa le pack vert :

- Pistache ! Dit-elle avec gros sourire de gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Très bien, je te prends ça de suite.

- Merci papa !

- Coucou Amandine, fit Ace en se précipitant vers elle.

- T'es qui ? Demanda méfiante Amandine en se rapprochant de son père.

- C'est Ace, répondit Barbe Blanche, il est gentil ne t'en fais pas.

- Bonjour Ace, répliqua aussitôt l'adorable petite fille en souriant.

- T'es trop mignonne, dit donc t'es petite.

- Voui, mais plus tard je serais aussi grande que mon papa.

- On verra, dit tu viens on va jouer ensemble tu veux bien ?

- Papa je peux ?

- Oui ma chérie, après que tu auras mangé ta glace.

- Merci papa, répondit mini Amandine en la prenant avant de la dévorer.

- Méfie-toi de Ace il serait capable de te la voler.

- Il serait méchant alors, tu ne touches pas à ma glace, fit-elle.

Ace ria devant les petits yeux menaçants de cette dernière, qui lui déconseillait de lui chiper sa sucrerie.

- Ok, je vais dévaliser le vendeur de glace alors.

Chose que fit Ace, qui réapparut 10 minutes plus tard avec une glace gigantesque :

- Tu comptes manger tout ça ? S'exclama Amandine qui avait tout juste terminé.

- Oui, répondit Ace en engloutissant tout.

- Beurk, si maman était là elle dirait que tu manges comme un cochon, tiens il est narcoleptique ? S'étonna Amandine.

- Oui… comment sais-tu qu'il est narcoleptique ?

- C'est très simple, j'ai une amie à moi elle s'endort de temps en temps comme ça, donc c'est pour ça que je sais ce qu'à Ace.

- Oh je vois et tu as réussit à retenir un nom pareil ?

- Comme le dit maman, quand on est capable de retenir son nom et de bien l'écrire on est capable de tout retenir.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, c'est bien ta mère.

Ace se réveilla et s'essuya son visage couvert de crème glacée avant de continuer de tout engloutir :

- Beurk il mange vraiment comme un cochon…

Son père ria une énième fois sous cette remarque, il trouvait sa fille vraiment craquante étant gamine, très rigolote, un vrai petit phénomène qui respirait la joie de vivre.

Il souhaitait secrètement qu'une fois son âge d'origine rendu elle serait encore comme ça, ou tout du moins un peu.

- Ah elle était excellente !

- Tu as tout mangé ! S'exclama Amandine.

- Ouais, mais rassures-toi j'ai mangé plus que ça, ria Ace.

- Quelle horreur ! Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, c'est pas humainement possible, dit-elle, tu as mangé quoi comme fruit ?

- Perspicace la gamine, murmura Barbe Blanche, enfin… avec Adrianna pas étonnant.

Ace s'enflamma et Amandine se trémoussa sur place :

- Génial ! Tu es comme ma maman, elle, elle a mangé le fruit de l'eau, elle est super redoutable, en plus, dit-elle rapidement toute contente.

- Mais le feu c'est ce qui a de mieux, héhéhé !

- Non c'est l'eau ! Répliqua Amandine en tirant la langue à Ace.

- Range-moi ça si tu ne veux pas que je te la grille !

- Méchant, si tu fais ça mon papa te donnera la raclée du siècle !

- Ahahahah, c'est qu'elle n'a pas tord en plus, sourit son père, méfie-toi Amandine semble très maline pour son âge.

- Il faut toujours un plus petit que soi non ? Demanda Amandine.

- Oui, répondit Ace et Barbe Blanche.

- Donc il faut un plus malin que soi, répliqua Amandine comme si c'était logique.

Barbe Blanche ria une nouvelle fois :

- Ta mère et moi on t'a pas loupé.

- Père ! Elle est trop jeune pour ce genre de chose, fit Ace en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles d'Amandine qui entendait quand même la discussion.

- Elle sait déjà comment on fait des enfants, elle était en train de me réciter la façon de faire, expliqua Barbe Blanche.

- Hein ? S'exclama Ace.

- Quoi ? J'ai encore un grand frère ? Fit Amandine avec les yeux ronds.

L'homme le plus fort du monde abattit une main sur son visage, il avait oublié ce petit détail :

- Grand frère Ace ! Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit papa ? Et toi Ace ? Je suis trop contente !

Ace n'osa pas rectifier le tir, encore moins sous le regard lourd de sens de son capitaine.

- J'ai oublié, mentit Ace.

- Je te pardonne, si tu me prends sur tes épaules.

- Coquine ! Répliqua poings ardents avant de la prendre avec plaisir.

- Au galop ! Hu !

- Tiens-toi bien car je cours vite.

Il ne mentit pas, au grand bonheur de la petite fille qui ria comme jamais.

Edward Newgate n'en pouvait déjà plus, il savait pourquoi elle n'était pas fatiguée, ces gosses quand ils sont jeunes aspirent l'énergie des adultes, ce qui explique qu'ils soient infatigables.

A la fin de la journée ils rentrèrent, Ace était épuisé, mais bien moins que son capitaine qui déclarait presque forfait, il s'attabla et attendit que sa fille revienne.

Elle avait quelque chose à chercher :

- Comment s'est passée la journée avec Amandine Père ? Demanda Vista.

- Bien… mais épuisante….

- Tiens la revoilà.

- Tiens papa, fit Amandine en tendant une peluche parme en forme de lapin énorme pour ses petits bras, mais minuscule par rapport au colosse.

Les hommes de Barbe Blanche présent, gloussèrent, pas tellement par moquerie, mais plus du fait que c'était invraisemblable.

Pourtant leur capitaine se racla la gorge demandant le silence immédiat :

- Merci ma petite fille chérie, dit-il en la prenant dans sa main avant de lui faire un bisou sur sa tête.

- Et moi ? Fit soudain Ace.

- Mais tu n'es pas mon papa, rétorqua aussitôt Amandine.

Ace tomba à la renverse ne comprenant pas par moment le sens de la logique de l'enfant :

- Dis papa, demanda timidement sa fille d'une petite voix fluette, ça te plaît ? Parce que moi je m'endors la nuit qu'avec 2 peluches, une qui te représente et une qui représente maman. Alors je me suis dis que tu ne devais pas avoir de peluche qui me représentait alors j'en t'ai pris une.

- Elle est trop adorable ! S'exclama Iris en saisissant Amandine.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Amandine.

- Iris, je suis une infirmière de ton papa, oh tu es trop à croquer ! Je peux t'adopter ? Tu es trop mignonne, répondit Iris.

- Merci, sourit l'intéressée, mais j'aime mon papa et ma maman, donc j'ai pas envie d'être adoptée, désolé madame Iris.

- Iris tout court ! Dommage, tu es tellement craquante, continua Iris en frottant son visage contre celui d'Amandine tel un chat.

- Elle est drôle ton infirmière papa.

- Elle me trouve drôle, s'exclama Iris comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui arrivait. J'espère qu'Estelle sera comme ça plus tard.

- Estelle ? Oh je veux voir bébé Estelle, fit soudain Amandine.

- Je te l'apporte tout de suite, répliqua Iris en chantonnant.

- Hé ben, elle va pas bien… complètement gaga des enfants, fit un des hommes de Barbe Blanche.

- Dommage qu'un de mes fils soit aussi myope que ça côté sentiment, Iris souffrirai moins, déclara aussitôt Newgate.

- Pourquoi c'est qui, qui est amoureux d'Iris ? Demanda Amandine.

- Non mais elle a vraiment 5 ans ? S'exclamèrent l'ensemble des hommes effarés et effrayés.

- Je crois que le pire c'est qu'elle sait comment on fait des gosses à son âge….

- Ça va Amandine, tu n'es pas traumatisée par ce que tu as appris ? Demanda aussitôt certains hommes.

- Pauvre gamine, fit Izou en lui faisant un câlin, je suis sûr qu'elle ne mesure pas l'importance de certains sujets. Ne t'en fais pas Amandine, faut pas que tu es peur, c'est pas méchant.

- C'est marrant, gloussa la petite fille, maman a eu la même réaction, vous en faites pas j'en fais pas des cauchemars. Bon c'est qui papa qui est amoureux d'Iris ? Moi je parie que c'est Marco.

Ce dernier recracha sa boisson, en plus de tousser. Lui myope ? En termes de sentiment ?

- Et pourquoi Marco d'abord ? Boudèrent une partie des hommes.

- Simple déduction, vous devriez lire des livres de détective, déjà Marco est bien physiquement, récita Amandine comme si elle récitait une leçon, 2ème fait qui vient contre lui, il est tout le temps le regard endormi et impassible, il a le profil pour rien voir et 3ème preuve irréfutable, le collier d'Iris est aux couleurs de Marco. Alors j'ai raison papa ?

- Tu mets les pieds dans le plat….

- Peut-être, mais maman m'a dit que si elle n'avait pas fait la même chose, vous vous ne seriez pas parlé et donc je ne serais pas là.

Barbe Blanche fut presque effaré devant le cran de sa fille, sa lucidité et son sens de l'analyse qui était correct, en plus…. Puisqu'elle avait bien deviné, c'était bien Marco le myope en question.

- Et voila Estelle, revient Iris qui n'avait rien entendu de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Elle est mignonne, s'extasia Amandine, en la prenant bien comme il faut.

- Iris, on peut parler 2 minutes ? Demanda Marco.

- Heu… oui pourquoi ? Demanda cette dernière surprise.

Amandine gloussa quand ils s'éloignèrent :

- J'espère qu'ils finiront ensemble comme mon papa et ma maman et auront des enfants.

- Non mais elle a conscience de ce qu'elle dit des fois ? S'exclamèrent les hommes de Barbe Blanche.

- Je crois que oui, ria leur capitaine, et c'est ce qui la rend adorable. Alors ma fille on va à la piscine ça te dit ?

- Voui ! Mais qui va s'occuper d'Estelle ? Tu m'as dit que j'étais sa maman, mais je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper je suis trop petite.

- On va s'en occuper, t'en fais pas, répondirent Vista et Thatch en même temps.

- Merci ! Vous êtes de chouettes grands frères !

Elle leur serra leurs jambes avant de s'enfuir avec son père :

- C'est fou… elle était vraiment comme ça étant gamine ? Fit Thatch.

- Oui… jusqu'à ce que la Marine s'en mêle, grogna Vista.

- Ça va être terrible quand ses souvenirs vont lui revenir, là elle a conscience de rien….

- Oui, mais elle ne peut pas rester à avoir 5 ans, elle a des responsabilités, Estelle a besoin de sa maman, pas d'une petite fille de 5 ans. Et puis c'est probablement égoïste ce que je vais dire… mais on a besoin d'elle quand elle a 20 ans….

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ne t'en fais pas Vista, n'empêche, elle est trop mignonne ! Surtout quand tu vois Père et elle miniature qu'elle est, c'est trop choupi ! Rétorqua Thatch sous le charme.

Pendant ce temps, l'intéressée s'amusait à faire du toboggan aquatique avant d'être réceptionnée par son père.

Ce qui était assez inédit, nombreux sont les tourismes qui ont perdu leurs mâchoires, de voir une petite fille jouer sans crainte avec l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Mais c'était pour eux de rattraper un bout de ces 20 ans qui les séparaient.

Ensemble ils jouèrent au volley, l'héritière Newgate savait se débrouiller, mais son père savait que sur son île, c'était le sport local qu'on apprenait déjà au tout petit.

- Je peux m'inviter ? Demande Thatch.

- Voui, répondit Amandine, tu vas m'aider à vaincre papa, car il est trop dur, il est trop grand ! Pas juste.

- Attend on va t'aider ! S'exclamèrent tous les commandants en se mettant avec Amandine.

Barbe Blanche ria devant ce versus et entra dans le jeu de ses fils.

Même 17 contre l'homme le plus fort du monde, c'était dur de maintenir le score et l'écart.

- Fluide combatif à moi, s'exclama Amandine en plein saut avant de frapper dans la balle.

La balle fut bonne et un point fut marqué :

- Pas bête ! On va utiliser le fluide contre lui, répliqua Thatch.

Barbe Blanche ne se laissa ni impressionner et copia sa fille :

- Grrrr ! C'est pas gentil de me copier ! Bouda l'enfant.

Elle redoubla alors d'effort pour l'impressionner et usa de toutes les techniques redoutables que sa mère et son maître lui avait enseignées pour l'art et la maîtrise des épées.

- Tu te débrouilles bien ma fille, qui t'as enseigné la maîtrise de ces fluides ?

- Un monsieur, il s'appelait Rayleigh je crois. Mais il est partit il n'y a pas longtemps, mais il m'a donné plein de conseils pour améliorer encore ma maîtrise des fluides.

Barbe Blanche comprit un peu mieux sa maîtrise et comment avec ses faibles forces elle avait réussit à les maintenir et les renforcer un petit peu.

- Tu plaisantes tu as rencontré Rayleigh, s'exclamèrent ses amants.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa petite voix fluette.

- La chance ! Gémit Thatch.

- Dis papa, tu m'apprendras à mieux maîtriser mes fluides ?

- Je t'aidais déjà quand tu étais un tantinet plus grande.

- Oh ! Merci alors, dis papa quand j'étais plus grande j'étais aussi grande que toi ?

- Non, car tu resteras pour moi ma petite fille, dit-il en la prenant par les pieds.

- Mais ça répond pas à ma question, bouda gentiment Amandine, et en plus je suis redevenue une chauve-souris attention papa je mords.

- Oh mon dieu tu es effrayante, sourit son père.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air effrayé papa tu sais.

- Il en faut plus pour m'impressionner et plus encore pour m'effrayer. Mais tu m'impressionnes déjà assez petite chauve souris.

- C'est un bon début alors, résuma Amandine enthousiasme.

- Oui.

- Papa tu peux me remettre à l'endroit ? J'ai mal à la tête, merci ! Hou… j'ai tout le sang qui descend d'un coup, ça tourne un peu, mais ça va.

- Tu me rassures ! Allez viens, on va déjeuner.

- Oh oui en plus je commence à avoir faim, on mange quoi ? On va où ?

- Une question à la fois jeune fille.

- Mais je risque d'oublier des questions, répliqua t'elle avant de bondir et de s'accrocher au cou de son père.

- Tiens j'ai un collier vivant maintenant.

- Mais non c'est moi, ria sa fille, je ne suis pas un collier.

- Pas loin, dit-il avant de l'aider à la mettre sur ses épaules, on va, pour répondre à ta question à l'hôtel et tu commanderas ce qui te plaira d'accord.

- D'accord papa !

Quand il arrivèrent, Amandine se tenait cette fois-ci plus tranquille et se montra exemplaire, elle voulait tellement que son père soit fier d'elle.

- Dis-moi papa, tu es contente d'avoir une fille ?

Le pirate s'arrêta un instant devant cette question :

- Ta mère ne t'a-t'elle pas dit que mon rêve le plus cher c'était de fondé une famille ?

- Si.

- Alors t'avoir c'est avoir réalisé mon rêve, je ne peux qu'être content et ravi d'avoir une fille.

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu un garçon ?

- Avec tous les fils que j'ai ? Avoir une fille c'est très bien et encore plus adorable à s'occuper.

- Alors t'es content que je ne sois pas un garçon, s'exclama joyeuse l'enfant.

- Oui !

- Youpi alors !

* * *

XD MDR je me suis trop marée à faire ce chapitre.

XD L'arme redoutable des gamins, avoir de l'énergie à revendre MDR !


	40. Chapitre 40

Voila c'est fini. Je vous poste le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue comme promis.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Transformation**

Cela faisait déjà 3 jours qu'Amandine avait rajeunit, elle se tenait actuellement sous un parasol et griffonnait quelque chose sur son papier blanc.

- Tu dessines quoi ? Demanda Marco.

- Mon papa, répondit Amandine avec un gros sourire, regarde, comment tu trouves mon dessin ?

- La vache ! Tu as un bon coup de crayon !

- Merci, c'est ma maman qui m'a apprit les bases et comme je dessine tous les jours ou presque j'ai vite amélioré mon style comme maman dit. Mais c'est ma maman qui dessine le mieux.

- Tu aimes beaucoup tes parents à ce que je vois.

- Oh voui ! Ils sont très gentils, j'adore ma maman et mon papa.

Marco sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux châtain de la petite fille :

- Oh non tu me décoiffes !

- Mais non.

- Dis Marco pourquoi ta coiffure ressemble à un ananas ? C'est parce que tu aimes les ananas ?

- Tout le monde me pose cette question à un moment donné s'est terrible, soupira Marco.

- Tu n'as pas envie de répondre ? Demanda la petite voix fluette d'Amandine.

- Pas vraiment.

- D'accord, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Comment ça d'accord ? D'habitude les enfants insistent lourdement !

- Ma maman m'a toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas insister avec des questions que des personnes n'ont pas envie de répondre. Donc je n'insiste pas.

- Dis-moi as-tu déjà désobéis à ta mère ?

- Oui, parfois, mais pas souvent je voulais que mon papa soit fier de moi ! Donc j'obéissais et j'essayais d'être très sage. Je voulais pas que mon papa ne m'aime pas parce que j'aurais fais trop de bêtise.

- Même en faisant plein il t'aurait adoré.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai décidé d'être sage, dit-elle en tirant la langue à Marco.

- Et ça s'est sensé être sage ?

- Non, mais tu m'embêtes, donc je te dire la langue, dit-elle en recommençant.

- Vilaine ! T'es bien une petite gamine.

- Je suis pas petite, je suis grande comme papa, répliqua Amandine en assénant à Marco de faible petits coups de poing en guise de protestation.

- Père, elle me frappe, signala Marco.

- Oui, mais il a commencé ! Il me reprochait d'être trop sage, bouda t'elle.

Barbe Blanche ria devant cette scène :

- Restes comme tu es ! Ne t'en fait pas, ne change absolument rien.

- Tu vois j'ai raison d'être sage et gentille, dit-elle.

- Ah non ! Viens ici Amandine, on va t'apprendre les 400 coups, hurla Ace en la coursant.

- Papa, au secours, s'écria l'enfant en tentant d'échapper à Ace, je veux rester sage moi.

- Hé les gars venez m'aider, faut qu'on lui apprenne à faire des conneries, s'exclama Ace.

- Pauvre gamine, fit Vista.

- On va l'aider ? Demanda Thatch en sirotant un verre.

- Je ne sais pas… je trouve ça drôle de la voir tourner en rond pour échapper à Ace.

- Toi aussi.

- Papa viens m'aider ! Supplia sa fille.

Son père se saisit de sa fille juste à temps devant un troupeau de fils s'écrabouillant les uns sur les autres :

- PERE ! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! Protestèrent ses fils.

- J'aime son innocence, n'allez pas me la changer, ria le paternel.

- Merci papa, remercia sa fille avec un gros sourire de gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Je t'en prie, ne t'en fais pas, avec moi tu ne risques rien.

- T'es bien le papa le plus fort du monde, dit-elle en se blottissant contre son père pour lui faire un micro câlin.

- Hé moi aussi je veux un câlin, bouda Ace.

- Ah non c'est mon papa à moi, bouda à son tour Amandine.

- C'est aussi notre père et puis je voulais un câlin de toi mini.

- Je suis pas mini !

- Si t'es petite.

- Nan.

- Si !

- Nan !

- Si !

- Papa Ace est méchant ! Dis-lui que je ne suis pas petite.

- ACE SALE GOSSE COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE PLEURER AMANDINE ! Assomma Thatch.

- Aie ! S'exclama Ace en se massant le crane.

- Thatch c'est pas gentil, maman dit qu'il faut pas taper les autres pour résoudre ses problèmes, récita Amandine.

- Mais ça m'insupportais de te voir pleurer, se justifia t'il.

- Pauvre Ace t'as une grosse bosse sur la tête, dis tu veux un peu de pommade bisous ?

- Non elle n'est pas sérieuse ! Elle croit encore à ce genre de chose, firent déconcertés les hommes.

Amandine descendit et embrassa la tête d'Ace :

- Elle y croit, firent-ils avec les yeux exorbités.

- Dis papa pourquoi ils ont tous une tronche d'ahuri ? Dit-elle en désignant ses hommes.

- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, demande plutôt à Ace si ta pommade est efficace.

- Dis Ace ma pommade est efficace ? Répéta Amandine.

- Je veux bien que tu m'en remettes, abusa Ace.

Il sentit les petits bisous de sa sœur sur sa tête et sourit bêtement tout content :

- J't'adore ma petite sœur, dit-il en la prenant sous le coude.

- Au secours papa il me fait des chatouilles, non Ace arrête ! Papa sauve-moi.

- Ace laisse ma pauvre fille tranquille.

- Rho dommage je commençais à m'amuser.

- Papa c'est une manie de me transformer en chauve-souris, gloussa Amandine la tête en bas.

- Tu es très mignonne en chauve-souris, déclara son père.

- Et plus mignonne encore quand tu as 20 ans, souffla Vista bien plus loin.

Il marcha pensif, ses pas le guidèrent comme toujours depuis la transformation de son amante vers Estelle :

- Coucou toi.

- Viaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Encore 2 lettres et tu y es, tu es mignonne comme tout.

Estelle lui répondit avec de doux gazouillis :

- Alors comment vont tes dents ?

- Ça va, rassura Iris, je lui donne régulièrement de quoi la soulager, en plus d'être adorable.

- Je suppose….

- Ça va pas ?

- Amandine me manque c'est tout….

- Oh excuses-moi, parle-lui.

- C'est une gamine.

- Une gamine intelligente selon moi.

- Certainement, mais d'un autre côté, elle semble avoir oublié tout de son passé et je suis comme Thatch partagé entre l'envie de la retrouver et celle de la laisser grandir une seconde fois.

- Va lui parler, dis-lui qu'elle a beaucoup souffert et qu'elle risque de s'en prendre plein dans la figure si elle décide de revenir, laisse-la avoir son opinion sur la question. Et puis il y a Estelle, il ne faut pas croire, mais par moment elle est inconsolable, sa mère lui manque j'en suis sûre.

- Dans ce cas, je vais peut-être aller la voir.

Vista revint sur ses pas et ne la trouva plus, il décida d'attendre l'heure du repas, rien ne pressait, mais le destin la plaça sur son chemin :

- J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Iris, lança de but en blanc l'enfant.

- Tu écoutes souvent aux portes ?

- Non, mais quand je t'ai vu partir t'avais l'air triste alors je t'ai suivi.

- Et tu as tout entendu.

- Oui, c'est quoi que j'ai oublié ?

- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda Vista en mettant ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la petite fille.

- Oui, répondit avec détermination Amandine.

- Ce que tu as oublié… c'est… qu'entre tes 5 ans et tes 20 ans tu as souffert, on t'a à cause du fait que tu étais la fille de Barbe Blanche maltraitée. Et c'est si violent ce que tu as vécu, que ce serait égoïste de te demander de regrandir, car, tu… es tombée amoureuse de moi et de Thatch… chose que tu as aussi oublié….

- Ah bon j'aime 2 garçons ? Fut surprise la petite fille.

- Oui….

- Vista est-ce qu'on m'a battu ou violé ?

- Comment tu connais ces termes ? Demanda paniqué Vista.

- J'ai mangé le dictionnaire et aussi en lisant comment on fait les enfants j'ai su aussi que…

- Non ça ira n'entre pas dans les détails, tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui sinon je ne te poserai pas la question.

Vista garda le silence réfléchissant, il ne voulait pas… qu'elle sache la vérité… :

- Non en fait je ne veux pas savoir, sourit Amandine, même si je me doute de ta réponse. Dis Vista est-ce qu'avant de rajeunir j'étais heureuse ?

- Oui….

- Dans ce cas c'est tout ce qui compte, répliqua t'elle avec son sourire de gâteau.

Elle lui sauta au cou et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir voir son père qui était dans sa chambre :

- Papa.

- Oui, Amandine ?

- Je veux retrouver mon âge d'origine.

Barbe Blanche fut surpris et montra une pointe de tristesse dans son regard :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Bébé Estelle, j'ai écouté aux portes et je lui manque et puis… je crois que je manque à quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Papa, j'étais très contente de m'être autant amusée avec toi.

- Moi aussi ma chérie, ta décision est prise ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui papa, je suis sûre.

- Bon très bien, dans ce cas allonge-toi sur mon lit, l'antidote va te faire dormir et réfugies-toi sous les draps tu vas retirer tes vêtements, sinon ils vont craquer. Et comme j'ignore si tu vas reprendre ta taille initiale je préfère attendre la fin de l'antidote avant de te fournir quoi que ce soit.

- D'accord, papa tu vas rester avec moi ?

- Oui, tiens voila l'antidote.

Amandine le prit et l'avala avant de se réfugier dans le lit où elle ôta rapidement ses vêtements.

Elle sentait déjà avoir très chaud, un malaise s'empara d'elle avant de lui faire perdre connaissance.

Barbe Blanche vit de seconde en seconde sa fille être en sueur, il s'occupa de rafraîchir son visage et d'être à ses côtés.

Cela semblait durer une éternité, pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, il vit sous les draps le corps de sa fille s'agrandir et son visage s'affiner.

La fièvre cessa très rapidement une fois qu'elle cessa de grandir, il vit qu'elle gardait sa taille d'origine, il partit rapidement lui chercher des vêtements.

Il revient tout aussi vite avec le nécessaire, sa fille reprit plus ou moins ses esprits avec un terrible mal de crâne l'assénant :

- Papa, souffla t'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai terriblement mal à la tête.

- Ça va passer, de quoi te souviens-tu ? Demanda avec crainte son père.

- C'est flou, je me souviens parfaitement de ces quelques jours où j'ai été enfant, je remonte mes souvenirs jusqu'à mes 5 ans, ensuite plus rien. Je me souviens qu'on s'est rencontré, mais je ne sais plus comment…. Il me manque 15 ans….

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux, souffla rassuré son père.

- J'espère qu'Estelle va bien.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec Iris, mais si tu veux la voir je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer.

- Merci papa.

Elle prit ses vêtements et s'habilla sous les draps avant d'en ressortir habillée :

- Je veux bien que tu m'amènes jusqu'à Estelle.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable, tu sembles épuisée, repose-toi, je vais te la chercher.

- Non ça ira, j'ai envie de la voir, je veux me déplacer moi.

- Très bien, va te rafraîchir un peu je reviens.

Barbe Blanche sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Amandine pour lui prendre son journal intime remplit d'horreur, inutile qu'elle replonge dans ces moments macabres si elle les avait oublié.

Ensuite, il alla récupérer sa fille qu'il soutient tout au long du trajet et une fois qu'ils trouvèrent Iris et l'attroupement d'hommes contemplant l'enfant ils s'approchèrent :

- Coucou ma chérie, fit Amandine.

Tout le monde la regarda ayant presque un torticolis surpris de la retrouver :

- Ma… ma…. Maman ! S'exclama Estelle en voyant sa maman.

- Oh ma chérie, tu m'as réservé ton premier mot… je suis contente de te retrouver ma puce…, répondit Amandine avec émotion. Iris ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour le langage.

- Un peu précoce, mais pas tant que ça, tu lui manquais je pense beaucoup. Les enfants n'ont pas la notion du temps, pour elle ça a durée probablement une éternité et te voir ça a dû faciliter la prononciation du premier mot.

- Je suis si heureuse Estelle maintenant je vais veiller sur toi, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée, mon trésor.

- Mama ! Gazouilla Estelle.

- Tu es adorable ma puce…, souffla sa mère avant de lui faire plein de tendre bisous sur ses joues.

- Oh… non, déprima Ace, je t'aimais bien en petite fille de 5 ans.

- Ne nous fais pas une dépression, répondit gentiment Thatch, et puis quand Estelle grandira tu pourras jouer avec elle.

- C'est vrai, s'extasia d'avance Ace qui retrouva sa bonne humeur.

- Et je suis désolée… pour le comportement que j'ai eu…, ajouta avec beaucoup de gêne Amandine.

- C'était surtout très drôle et gênant, dès qu'on nommait ton père « Père », tu croyais de suite qu'on était tes frères et inversement quand il nous appelait « Fils ». C'était très amusant. Sinon tu avais toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur non ? Fit Marco.

- Oui, j'aurais adoré, mais bon j'ai plein de frère de cœur, donc ça va.

- Et tu nous vois toujours en tant que frère ? Demandèrent aussitôt Thatch et Vista d'une même voix.

- Non, ria Amandine, je me rappelle que vous êtes plus que ça… d'ailleurs j'ai peu de souvenir… entre mes 5 ans et le jour de mon arrivé dans l'équipage je n'arrive à presque rien me souvenir, c'est assez étrange.

Tout le monde la regarda les yeux ronds comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait.

- Et tu te souviens de quoi ? Demanda craintivement Thatch.

- Il me semble avoir rencontré Boa Hancock, mais je ne me souviens plus dans quelles circonstances….

Tout le monde se dit qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs.

- Dans ce cas n'essaye pas de t'en souvenir, ça vaut mieux, répliqua calmement Marco.

- Ne t'en fais pas, étrangement je n'ai pas envie de découvrir ce que cache ces 15 ans de ma vie, seul le présent compte, hein mon Estelle.

- Da ! Dadada !

- J'ai très envie d'aller me promener avec elle, vous m'accompagniez ? Demanda Amandine.

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux surpris et exorbités, certains s'évanouir :

- Il leur arrive quoi ? Paniqua Amandine.

- La vache, murmura un homme, c'est radical, je l'ai jamais vue aussi souriante et aussi peu timide.

La jeune femme eut dû mal à tout comprendre, elle leur sourit et ne leur en voulant pas :

- Je crois qu'avant j'étais un peu différente si je comprends bien.

- Oui et pas qu'un peu, tu étais très réservée et timide, en fait tu ne voulais pas faire des activités avec nous, sauf avec tes amants et là d'un coup tu nous le proposes, ça choque, expliqua Marco.

- Oh je vois, qu'importe, je pense qu'il est temps que je profite un peu de tout le monde, Estelle as-tu envie de t'amuser avec tes tontons ?

- Da da da ! Gazouilla Estelle excitée.

- Je crois qu'elle en a très envie, ria sa mère.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Ace en attirant sa sœur de cœur vers un endroit où s'amuser.

- Mais je n'attends que vous, sourit Amandine.

Amandine joua avec Estelle dans un petit aire de jeux, conçu pour les petits enfants :

- Tu es trop mignonne avec ta gamine, fit Curiel.

- Merci.

- La ferme, c'est notre amante, s'exclamèrent Vista et Thatch en l'assommant.

- Le pauvre, vous n'aviez pas à le frapper, ça va Curiel combien tu vois de doigts là ? Demanda Amandine alarmée devant la bosse.

- 8….

- Il voit quatruple, ce n'est pas bien malin, réprimanda Amandine toutefois gentiment.

- Mais c'est un obsédé ! Se justifièrent les 2 hommes.

Une dispute générale eut lieu entre les 3 hommes, puis les autres commandants :

- Bon on va les laisser ma chérie, aller on va faire trempette dans la piscine.

Elles partirent discrètement se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme qui s'enferma, elle posa Estelle dans son petit parc et se changea.

- Allez à ton tour ma crevette, dit-elle en la soulevant.

Amandine lui mit son petit maillot de bain après l'avoir bien crémé de partout, ce qui enchanta Estelle qui adorait ce mini massage :

- On va faire plouf dans l'eau.

- Daaaaaaa ! S'excita Estelle qui n'avait qu'une hâte.

La jeune femme descendit de nouveau les étages avant d'aller à la piscine publique !

Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fais avant, elle tient bien contre elle son enfant et descendit dans l'eau.

- Elle est bonne, tu vas apprécier je pense ma chérie.

Une fois en contact avec l'eau Estelle la frappa, sa mère la tenait pendant qu'Estelle essayait de nager, même si c'est plus sa mère qui la déplaça sur l'eau.

- Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Je crois que je me suis fais repérer.

- Coucou papa, qui pourrait te manquer ? Répliqua sa fille en s'approchant du bord, elle s'éclate toujours autant dans l'eau, c'est trop chou.

- Normal sa maman est comme elle.

- Arrête papa ça me gêne, rougit gênée sa fille.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, alors Estelle tu vas continuer encore longtemps d'éclabousser ta mère ?

- Da da piiiiiii !

Estelle voulut sortir, puisqu'elle tendit les bras vers son grand père qui la prit avant de l'enrouler dans une serviette :

- Nage tranquille je m'occupe d'elle.

- Merci, je vais en profiter un peu, mais tu es sûr que ça te gêne pas papa ?

- Non, j'adore ma petite fille.

- Merci beaucoup dans ce cas.

Barbe Blanche vit sa fille nager librement, sans se soucier des regards, ce qui était encore assez déroutant.

Ce rajeunissement avait été un mal pour un bien et il en était plus que ravi, bien que pour l'heure il devait s'occuper de sa petite fille…

* * *

Une petite review ?

Vous avez aimé ?

Peut-être apprécierez-vous l'épilogue.


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue : 2 ans plus tard**

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour papi, fit la petite voix fluette d'Estelle.

- Bonjour ma fille et ma petite fille.

Estelle jouait les timides et se cachait derrière les jambes de sa mère, le regard malicieux et le sourire un peu coquin.

- Elle est trop mignonne, tu viens manger Estelle.

- Oui papa Vista, répondit Estelle.

L'enfant courut pour rejoindre son « père » officiel, en termes de ressemblance physique avec le père biologique entre lui, Vista et Thatch, il n'y avait pas photo.

Rien que pour les cheveux, de la petite fille qui était noir de jais, il fallait arriver à le justifier.

Amandine n'avait depuis pas retrouvé sa mémoire, il fallut broder la réalité et dire que le père de son enfant était Vista.

Et c'était mieux pour l'enfant de ne pas savoir le côté obscur de son sang.

- Et moi alors je suis pas ton papa, bouda Thatch.

- Jaloux va, ria Vista.

- Si tu es mon papa aussi, répondit Estelle.

- Et nous ? Firent tout l'équipage.

- Ce sont des tontons, fit sa mère.

- Des tontons, répéta Estelle.

- Grrr… ce n'est pas juste, grognèrent l'équipage.

- Ne les écoute pas ma chérie, après on ira jouer ?

- Vouiiiiii, répondit Estelle, avec papi !

- Papa je peux te recruter pour jouer avec Estelle ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas refuser, sourit Barbe Blanche.

- Oui c'est vrai, sourit Amandine, mais avant il faut que tu finisses de manger Estelle.

- Oui maman.

Cette dernière repensa à la tendre nuit qu'elle venait encore de passé, ses amants étaient très attentifs.

Comme s'ils avaient aussi, probablement peur qu'elle se rappelle de quelque chose, elle se doutait maintenant un peu de quoi, à cause du comportement d'un peu tout le monde.

Toutefois elle ne voulait pas savoir, donc jamais elle demanda.

Pour elle, seul l'instant présent comptait avec ceux qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Alors ? Vous aimez la fin j'espère ^^


End file.
